Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Mathieu est prince héritier d'un royaume. Son meilleur ami et serviteur Antoine l'aide. Un jour, sa cousine Charlotte vient lui demander son aide : elle est fiancée à David, frère du roi du royaume voisin, Alexis, qu'elle ne connaît pas et refuse ce mariage arrangé. Et engager un assassin ne semble pas être la bonne solution ! UA médiéval fantasy, complot, mystères, lime et morts.
1. Prologue : Une naissance attendue

**Bonjour/bonsoir mes chères mandragores que j'aime !**

**Me revoilà partie une nouvelle fiction. Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite, ce ne sera pas aussi long que _Petit problème de concordance_ qui, je vous l'accorde, est une histoire particulièrement longue. Mais vous l'aimez comme ça, avouez. ^^ **

**Il s'agit ici d'un genre différent, puisque l'action se situe dans un monde dans un monde imaginaire et médiéval. J'adore lire des livres d'heroïc fantaisy et fantastique, alors pourquoi pas me lancer dans la rédaction d'une fic se situant dans ce genre d'univers. J'utilise des vidéastes français pour l'occasion, mais ça pourrait très bien d'autres personnes. Mais ils sont des jolis prénoms et en plus, vous savez à quoi ils ressemblent physiquement.**

**En ce moment j'écris et publie pas mal, mais j'ai énormément d'idées alors je n'hésite pas et je me lance ! **

**Mon style d'écriture ressemblera à l'habituel, mais voulant tenter un autre genre, je vais essayer de le changer un peu. Il y aura notamment plus de descriptions. **

**Pour commencer, un chapitre court, puisqu'il s'agit d'un prologue. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Prologue : Une naissance attendue**

Le jour où la reine du royaume d'Ellsellgé perdit les eaux et fut emmenée en urgence dans sa chambre pour accoucher, Antoine savait que sa vie allait être chamboulée.

Pourtant, murmurèrent entre eux les courtisans, dès qu'ils furent au courant de la nouvelle, cet accouchement n'était pas un signe de félicité, car il n'y avait que trop de mauvais auspices de visibles. L'enfant allait arriver un mois avant le terme. Or, les enfants prématurés avaient moins de chance de survivre. Et puis, la perte des eaux s'était produite alors que la reine allait se rendre à la chapelle pour assister au mariage de la sœur du roi, son époux, avec son fiancé le duc de Chachou. Et si c'était un signe divin pour que le mariage n'est pas lieu ?

Antoine ne se préoccupait guère de tout cela pour le moment. Ses parents lui avaient parlé de cette date fatidique depuis longtemps, et le grand moment allait enfin arriver. Si les dieux le voulaient bien. Car le sexe de l'enfant déterminerait le destin d'Antoine.

Ce dernier, âgé de sept ans, était l'unique fils d'une longue lignée qui avait toujours été très liée à la famille royale. Dès sa naissance, Antoine avait été éduqué pour remplir sa future tâche à la perfection : être le chevalier-protecteur du prince héritier de la couronne, si toutefois l'enfant à venir était un garçon. Si une princesse venait au monde, ce serait alors à Agnès, la sœur cadette d'une année d'Antoine, d'être l'amie-servante de la future reine, car l'enfant aîné, quel que soit le sexe, héritait forcément du trône en Ellsellgé. Et puis, si l'enfant se révélait être un garçon et qu'il était mort-né ou mourrait précocement, Antoine perdrait son rôle de première importance. Un très grand déshonneur, sauf si un autre garçon naissait juste après.

Pour le moment, la reine hurlait et poussait pour donner la vie à son enfant. Les médecins de la famille royale entraient et sortaient de la chambre avec divers objets : serviettes, bacs d'eau et des outils qu'Antoine ni Agnès ne reconnurent pas mais qui firent frissonner leurs parents. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, la sage-femme en chef sortit de la pièce.

\- C'est un garçon en pleine santé ! informa-t-elle d'une voix forte les gens rassemblés dans le couloir.

À ces quelques mots, le sort d'Antoine fut scellé. Désormais, il devra consacrer toute son existence à servir et protéger le prince qui venait tout juste de naître. Il n'aura pas le droit de se marier ni d'avoir d'enfant, comme son oncle, le frère aîné de son père, l'avait fait avant lui pour le roi avant qu'une mauvaise chute de cheval ne le tue l'an passé. Il devra satisfaire la moindre des envies du prince, chacun de ses caprices. Il devra être son meilleur ami et son homme de confiance, toujours à son écoute.

Si Antoine vivra au château et aura droit à des privilèges (de beaux habits, assister à des réceptions et divertissements réservés à l'élite, un respect de la part des gens et d'autres encore), il vivra dans l'ombre du prince puis du roi, ne devra jamais abuser de son statut et ne jamais rien faire contre le roi. Surtout, il ne devra jamais oublier sa place et celle du souverain, lui étant le serviteur dévoué et respectueux et l'autre l'homme dont il devra assurer la protection.

Sa vie se bornera à obéir et servir sans discuter. Il pourra aussi bien être le confident que le défouloir du prince, selon le désir de ce dernier, sans qu'il ne puisse jamais pouvoir protester. Voilà quelle sera sa destinée, tandis que sa sœur aura pour seul devoir d'enfanter la nouvelle génération à éduquer pour servir l'enfant aîné de celui qui venait d'être mis au monde.

Antoine n'ignorait rien de tout cela. Malgré son caractère turbulent et le fait qu'il fut incapable de rester inactif, le petit garçon avait l'esprit formaté à accomplir ce rôle de la plus haute importance. Et même s'il n'était pas content et n'avait pas choisi, il ne pouvait s'y dérober.

Quand on leur donna enfin la permission, soit après la famille royale et les grands du royaume, la petite famille Daniel put entrer contempler le nouveau-né. Le linge et les serviettes ensanglantées avaient été enlevés auparavant. Il n'y avait aucun signe montrant qu'un accouchement avait eu lieu à peine une heure plus tôt. La reine, complètement épuisée, dormait profondément sur son lit, emmitouflée sous les couettes. À ses côtés, couché au sein d'un berceau et emmailloté dans du linge, le prince était dans le même état que sa mère.

Pourtant, quand Antoine tendit la main et toucha celle, encore minuscule, de celui dont il avait désormais la charge, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux d'un magnifique bleu roi et le regarda fixement et intensément l'espace d'un instant. Ce fut le début du lien profond qui se créa entre eux.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, l'humour sera présent dès le prochain chapitre, soyez rassurés**

**Review ? :3**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

**Bonsoir les mandragores !**

**C'est parti pour le premier chapitre ! **

**Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme ! Je ne m'attendais pas à si bien commencer, avec vos commentaires, vos follows et même déjà un favori pour cette histoire (merci Mitsuki !). Je vous aime ! :)**

**Ah sinon, j'ai écrit lors du prologue que l'humour serait au rendez-vous. Mais en fait non. Plus j'écris plus je me rends compte que ce ne sera pas ce qui prédominera cette fic. Voilà.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie**

Les premières années du prince furent ennuyeuses pour Antoine, surtout la première, où il venait à maudire chaque jour qui passait que l'enfant fut un garçon, le condamnant à cette morne existence d'esclave. Le bébé dormait beaucoup et quand il se réveillait, c'était uniquement pour pleurer et téter sa nourrice.

Pour un garçon qui devenait grand, partager son existence avec un être immature qui ne pouvait partager ses activités, le quotidien n'était pas des plus joyeux, surtout quand le nouveau chevalier-protecteur voyait les enfants des serviteurs ou des nobles de son âge passer du temps ensemble pour s'amuser, libres à certains moments de la journée d'êtres eux-mêmes, des enfants. Même si Antoine ne les avait jamais vraiment fréquentés, du fait de son statut à part et unique au sein du royaume, n'étant ni noble, ni un simple roturier comme les autres, être privé de ce plaisir pour veiller sur un bébé qui ne se préoccupait guère de lui ne l'enchantait pas.

Malgré son éducation et ce que ses parents lui prodiguaient en conseils depuis la fameuse naissance, lui ne désirait qu'une chose : pouvoir bouger de temps en temps sans avoir à se préoccuper d'un petit être pourtant si précieux pour le royaume.

Surtout que beaucoup des tâches, même s'il était secondé et encadré par toute une foule de serviteurs, étaient tout sauf reluisantes : changer la couche du prince, faire en sorte qu'il fasse son rot, le laver et l'habiller, veiller sur lui quand il pleurait et vomissait, etc. Antoine devait malgré son propre jeune âge s'occuper continuellement du bébé, comme sa naissance le prédestinait. Sinon, comment pourrait-il prétendre au titre de chevalier-protecteur ?

Il n'y avait que lorsque le petit prince faisait ses nuits, de la seconde moitié de la journée à la première moitié de la nuit, qu'Antoine, laissant le bébé sous la surveillance attentive de la nourrice, avait le droit de sortir à l'extérieur souffler le temps le prendre ses leçons d'escrime et de maniement des autres armes. Car pour être un bon chevalier-protecteur, il fallait être capable d'être excellent dans ce genre de discipline, pour pouvoir défendre le prince au cas où. Tout comme il fallait être proche de l'enfant pour gagner son amitié, comme le répétait le père d'Antoine.

\- Ou pour gagner sa colère et faire de moi son souffre-douleur sans que cela ne dérange personne ! avait riposté Antoine quelques jours après la fameuse naissance.

Il n'ajouta pas que plusieurs cas avaient eu lieu par le passé, où des chevaliers-protecteurs et des amies-servantes furent victime de maltraitance importante de la part du souverain ou de la souveraine. Ce léger « détail » était inutile à rappeler tout haut, vu que c'était son géniteur lui-même qui le lui avait appris.

Monsieur Daniel avait donné à son fils un magnifique soufflet pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

\- Ne t'avises plus de proférer de telles paroles, que ce soit devant moi ou devant quiconque d'autre, ou je te renie et adopte sur-le-champ un autre garçon qui s'occupera comme il faut du prince, car lui comprendra la chance et l'honneur que les dieux lui ont accordés !

Antoine savait que la loi autorisait ce genre de pratique. Les enfants reniés finissaient toujours à la rue. Et s'ils avaient la chance de survivre, cela se faisait dans tes conditions tellement difficiles que personne ne voulait connaitre un tel sort. Pour éviter que son père passe de la théorie à l'action, tout en se massant la joue rouge et endolorie, en s'empêchant de pleurer même si les larmes humidifiaient son regard, Antoine promit de bien s'acquitter de sa tâche, comme ses parents voulaient l'entendre.

Sa famille habitait au palais, mais à l'opposé des appartements royaux. Comme Antoine logeait dans une petite pièce qui jouxtait l'immense suite de son protégé, il ne voyait que peu sa famille. Autant ses parents, qui avaient toujours passé leur temps à l'éduquer sans amour et n'avaient esquissé d'autres gestes autres que des coups en cas de faute ou bêtise, moins les voir ne le dérangeait pas, autant moins fréquenter Agnès l'attristait fortement, car la petite fratrie, unie dans cette éducation stricte et rigide qu'ils avaient reçu à peine avaient-ils su marcher et parler, étant très proche.

Mais ce n'était pas l'unique désagrément qui lui pourrissait le quotidien. Antoine, à cause de son statut particulier, malgré le respect qui devait normalement être dû à sa personne du fait de son rôle, passait automatiquement après l'élite nobiliaire pour quoi que ce soit, à cause du protocole.

Lors de la cérémonie de mariage du duc de Chachou et de la sœur du roi, un mois après la naissance, pour laisser le temps à la reine de se remettre de son accouchement, il dût attendre que tous les grands du royaume fussent entrés pour que lui-même puisse mettre un pied dans la chapelle. Ce n'était là qu'un exemple, mais pour ne pas provoquer de scandale, une noble lui avait pris des bras le nourrisson et il attendit bêtement en étant sûr que tous furent passés. Et il avait dû se dépêcher de s'asseoir au premier rang et prendre le prince des bras de la femme noble pour le mettre sur ses genoux pour toute la durée de la cérémonie, puisque les parents, qui suivaient à la lettre l'étiquette, ne s'occupaient pas de leur progéniture, trop jeune pour qu'ils perdent leur précieux temps pour ça. Et puis, le couple royal, qui ne possédait pas l'instinct maternel ni paternel, était bien content de savoir qu'Antoine et toute une myriade de serviteurs faisaient en sorte que leur fils reste en vie, puisqu'ils étaient payés pour accomplit cette tâche - sauf Antoine, dont le seul salaire était le blanchiment, le loyer et la nourriture, sans oublier l'honneur, toujours l'honneur.

On exigeait toujours le meilleur d'Antoine, que ce soit lors des entraînements ou quand il s'occupait du poupon. Aux yeux des autres, il n'était que le chevalier-protecteur, et non pas Antoine Daniel, un gamin comme tous les autres.

Aussi, alors que le prince était âgé d'un peu plus de quatre mois, personne, excepté Agnès qui réussit à trouver du temps pour venir le voir, personne ne lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire, lui qui fêtait pourtant ses huit ans d'existence en ce monde. Pour l'enfant ce fut l'injustice de trop et il craqua durant la nuit qui suivit son anniversaire. Le petit prince était alors réveillé et avait émis un gazouillement. Les joues mouillées, la colère grondant en lui, Antoine s'approcha du berceau pour voir malgré l'obscurité les yeux bleus du bébé qui le fixaient.

\- Tu es content j'espère ? demanda-t-il hargneusement, profitant qu'ils soient seuls dans les appartements. Je croyais que le jour de ta naissance serait le plus beau jour de ma vie, comme mes parents le répétaient. Mais c'est faux ! Tu as gâché ma vie, je te déteste !

Si quelqu'un l'avait entendu tutoyer et parler de cette façon à l'héritier, tout en oubliant de l'appeler par son titre, il aurait été immédiatement déchu de ses privilèges et fonction, avec des coups de fouet et un enfermement provisoire en prison, pour lui faire oublier ce manque de respect. On ne plaisantait pas avec ça dans le royaume d'Ellsellgé. Mais sur le coup Antoine avait oublié toute prudence. Et puis de toute manière personne ne l'entendit.

Le prince ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et le fixait intensément. Il avait pris cette habitude dès le premier jour et n'avait jamais cessé de le faire depuis. Il fronça les sourcils et dans son regard, on aurait pu croire qu'il était désolé pour Antoine. Du moins, ce fut ce que cru ce dernier. Ne pouvant supporter cette impression d'élan de compassion, Antoine, complètement déprimé, retourna dans sa chambre.

Mais le plus dur restait à venir. Quand le poupon eut ses premières dents, dès la fin du quatrième mois, tout le palais devait être au courant, tant il hurlait fort à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Quand Antoine ne maudissait pas son protégé, il se demandait ce que les dieux attendaient de lui à part à la longue devenir fou ou mourir de fatigue.

Quand le prince commença à marcher à quatre pattes vers l'âge de huit mois et qu'Antoine devait courir après lui pour ne pas le perdre, il se demanda plus d'une fois si jeter le bébé du haut d'une tour n'était pas une solution un peu trop extrême pour faire passer au petit l'envie de se cacher derrière n'importe quel objet. Car l'enfant adorait marcher de cette manière à une vitesse ahurissante et trouvait toujours le moyen de disparaître le temps de quelques secondes derrière des rideaux ou autres, affolant son chevalier-protecteur.

Quand le petit héritier commença à prononcer ses premiers vrais sons autres que des monosyllabes pour devenir des mots, à partir de son dixième mois, à l'instar de plein de serviteurs qui s'occupaient de lui, Antoine voulut lui faire apprendre son prénom. Au bout de nombreuses tentatives, le bout de chou réussit à prononcer quelque chose qui ressemblait au mot initial.

\- Awane !

\- Non, Votre Altesse. C'est Antoine. AN-TOI-NE !

\- Awane ! rigola le prince.

Le bébé adorait rire et sourire, depuis ses premiers mois. Tout le faisait rire, tout comme tout ce qu'il voyait, il l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Il s'agissait d'un bébé très éveillé et qui présentaient des signes précoces d'intelligence. Pour un enfant de son âge, il avait beaucoup d'avance sur certains domaines, selon un médecin royal.

Le prince était âgé de dix mois et demi quand Antoine, complètement démoralisé, profitant de la nuit du petit, alla voir sa famille car il n'avait pas de leçon d'escrime ce jour-là. Après un repas familial des plus ennuyeux ou ses parents répétèrent inlassablement les mêmes choses, comme s'il était un parfait crétin, Antoine s'exila un peu avec Agnès, qui constatait sa peine et s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui.

Antoine lui expliqua son quotidien.

\- Je t'assure, il me rend fou ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais je n'en peux plus !

\- Tu sais, il n'a que toi, lui dit Agnès. Pas de parents qui s'occupent de lui et plein de serviteurs qui tournent dans la journée juste le temps d'accomplir leur besogne. T'as même dit que la nourrice s'en occupait le moins possible ?

\- Oui, c'est moi qui la remplace sur plein de tâches. Sauf téter, évidemment.

\- Alors tu es le seul qui compte pour lui, vraiment. Il n'a que toi. Je suis sûre qu'il t'adore et qu'il a réellement besoin de ta présence.

Antoine regarda sa petite sœur.

\- Depuis quand tu réfléchis comme ça ?

\- Depuis que tu n'es plus là, je passe beaucoup de temps à l'école des filles de la bourgeoisie de la ville pour mon apprentissage de future mère qui élèvera des enfants dont un sera comme toi, répondit Agnès.

Antoine se fit a réflexion que libérée d'un rôle qu'elle n'aurait pas à tenir, Agnès pouvait maintenant développer sa perspicacité et son raisonnement. Sur le chemin du retour, il ressassait la conversation. Et ce fut la révélation qui chamboula Antoine, plus encore que la naissance en elle-même, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Quand il revint dans la suite cette nuit-là, Antoine fut joyeusement accueilli :

\- Awane ! s'écria le petit prince, un grand sourire parcourant son visage d'ange.

Car oui, maintenant Antoine s'apercevait que c'était un petit ange qui se tenait debout, en tenant les barreaux de son grand berceau, et agitait une main dans sa direction. Le chevalier-protecteur prit le bébé dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, geste apprécié par le prince, le gratifiant d'un "ui" de bonheur. Avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux châtain-blond, son petit protégé était magnifique.

Antoine finalement adorait ce petit ange, complètement innocent de ce qu'il lui arrivait à lui. Et puis, comme l'avait effectivement remarqué Agnès, excepté lui, qui le prince avait-il au final ? Des parents continuellement absents qui s'enquéraient de temps en temps de l'état de santé de leur enfant, pour savoir si leur fils était toujours en vie, des gens qui s'occupaient provisoirement de lui sans grande conviction...

Antoine, dans sa grande solitude, avait Agnès pour le comprendre et l'épauler. Le prince n'avait pour le moment aucun petit frère ou petite sœur qui allait prochainement arriver, la reine enchaînant les fausses couches. Il était seul. C'était pour cela que le petit détestait quand il s'apercevait qu'Antoine n'était pas dans les parages et pleurait jusqu'à ce que le chevalier-protecteur s'occupe de lui. Un lien très fort unissait déjà Antoine à ce petit être, qui avait été d'ailleurs le premier à s'en rendre compte.

Antoine se rendit compte que maintenant qu'il aimait son prince comme s'il était son véritable petit frère. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point et aussi longtemps ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Votre Altesse, je veillerai sur vous et je ferai en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive jamais rien, promit Antoine, en le berçant doucement.

\- Awane ! Ui, Awane ! rit le petit ange avant de s'endormir dans les bras d'Antoine.

* * *

Comme selon la tradition dans ce royaume, le bébé ne fut nommé qu'à l'âge d'un an, car le risque de mortalité infantile avait fortement diminué, même s'il n'était pas nul pour autant. Ceux qui ne survivaient pas à cette échéance ne méritaient pas qu'on prenne la peine de les nommer, au sein de la famille royale. La reine, qui avait fait une fausse couche fatale entre-temps, avait eu le temps avant de rendre l'âme d'émettre le souhait que son fils s'appelle Mathieu, en hommage à l'un de ses frères, décédé alors qu'il était enfant. A l'âge d'un an, Mathieu marcha pour la première fois tout seul, sans avoir besoin d'aide, ce qui causa encore beaucoup de soucis à Antoine. Développant son vocabulaire rapidement, le prince semblait pouvoir comprendre beaucoup de choses pour son âge, même si bien évidemment, beaucoup de choses lui échappaient encore.

Et quand le petit Mathieu, lors de la cérémonie fêtant son prénom, sa survie et son premier anniversaire, fut oint dans la chapelle par de l'eau bénite spécialement réservée à la famille royale et qu'il pleura, tant il était surpris, Antoine sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas entendre celui qu'il adorait comme son petit frère pleurer ni le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens, essayant avec ses membres encore potelés d'éloigner la source de son malheur soudain. Il reprit l'enfant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, calmant immédiatement Mathieu.

La cour se désintéressa alors de lui, car ce n'était pas le potin le plus intéressant qui soit actuellement. Depuis la mort de la reine, le roi pouvait se remarier. Mais la famille de la défunte avait indiqué, preuve en main, devant tout le monde, une clause secrète du contrat de mariage, qui stipulait que sauf en cas d'absence d'héritier, le roi ne devait pas se remarier ni concevoir d'autres enfants. Les courtisans se gaussaient de cette nouvelle inattendue mais particulièrement croustillante. Si la famille de la reine affirmait que le prince étant en excellente santé, la clause devait être respectée, déjà, des familles présentaient de jeunes prétendantes, tout en espérant qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de mauvais à Mathieu. Un bébé, c'était tellement fragile. Un malheur pouvait si vite arriver...

Antoine eut vent de ses rumeurs et s'empressa de ramener Mathieu en sécurité dans sa chambre. Il avait beau avoir un poignard caché sous une manche de sa chemise et un autre attaché sur une jambe, il préférait surveiller Mathieu sur un terrain connu plutôt qu'au milieu d'une foule où un accident plus ou moins provoqué pourrait avoir lieu.

\- Awane ? s'étonna le prince, une fois qu'il fut posé sur des coussins moelleux. Passkoa ?

\- Quelques familles nobles veulent votre mort pour servir leurs intérêts, Votre Altesse. Je vais tout faire pour contrarier leurs plans.

\- Awane joujou ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, oubliant un instant ses craintes, sans pour autant oublier être vigilant, Antoine sortit les jouets de Mathieu et s'amusa avec lui, le faisant rayonner de bonheur. Car c'était à lui de s'inquiéter et de faire en sorte que la sécurité soit respectée. Il y avait maintenant des gardes qui surveillaient constamment les lieux que fréquentait le prince, mais Antoine n'avaient actuellement confiance en personne, si ce n'est en Agnès, qu'il voyait de temps en temps.

Mathieu finit par s'endormir au milieu d'une histoire inventée par Antoine. Alors qu'il le contemplait ainsi endormi, paisible, Antoine se jura que le premier qui ferait du mal à son petit ange subira de ses propres mains un terrible supplice.

Quelques jours plus tard, la duchesse de Chachou perdit les eaux et donna naissance à une petite fille.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Review ? :3**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des enfants innocents

**Chapitre 2 les mandragores ! Oh yeah !**

**Maintenant**** que je nomme mes chapitres, je trouve que ce n'est pas facile. Mais vu que j'ai commencé, je continue.**

**Ce chapitre est long : plus de 6000 mots quoi ! Je vous ai gâtés quand même :) Jamais sur ce site j'en avais écrit un d'aussi long, contrairement à certains dans des histoires personnelles. J'ignore si les prochains le seront autant. En tout cas, ils ne seront pas courts. **

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour tout le reste !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

**! ATTENTION ! : passage sensible à la fin, non violent mais triste. Cela se passe après la ligne horizontale qui a lieu aux deux tiers du chapitre. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais je préfère quand même prévenir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Des enfants innocents**

\- Tu ne nous attraperas jamais ! Jamais !

\- Par ce qu'on est trop rapide !

\- Oui, trop rapide !

\- Vos Altesses, je vous en supplie ! Ne courrez pas comme ça ! Vous risquez de vous faire mal !

Seuls des rires répondirent à cette supplication. C'était peine perdue, Antoine s'en doutait, mais selon son devoir, il devait tout de même avertir le prince Mathieu et sa cousine la princesse Charlotte du risque de chute quand on courait. Âgés de cinq et quatre ans, ils menaient la vie dure au pauvre chevalier-protecteur. Et même si Antoine ne s'occupait officiellement que de Mathieu, vu que son petit ange passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec Charlotte, Antoine connaissait maintenant très bien la petite fille et ne la négligeait aucunement, surtout depuis que le roi avait ordonné qu'Antoine se consacre également à elle quand les enfants étaient ensembles. Car les parents de Charlotte s'occupaient autant de Charlotte que le roi de Mathieu et la reine du temps de son vivant. Aussi les deux cousins, qui s'entendaient fort bien, profitaient de chaque moment passé ensemble, conscients qu'aucun autre membre de leur famille ne partagera leurs activités. Les parents de Charlotte vivaient sur leurs terres et envoyaient parfois des lettres à leur fille. Quant au roi, il rendait visite à Mathieu dans ses appartements ou lors de ses leçons pour constater les progrès de son héritier et le féliciter en cas de bons résultats, mais ils n'étaient pas très proches. Les cheveux plutôt blonds de Mathieu devenaient de plus en plus châtain mais ses yeux gardaient leur magnifique bleu. Charlotte, quant à elle, était brune aux yeux marron foncé.

\- Antoine, essaye de nous attraper !

\- Mathieu, si Antoine perd, il a un gage ?

\- Oui, bonne idée Charlotte !

Antoine s'occupait énormément de Mathieu, mais contrairement à la première année, il ne voyait plus cela comme une corvée. Au contraire, s'occuper de son prince lui paraissait naturel et facile. Il était vrai cependant que s'il s'entendait bien avec Mathieu, il y avait souvent eu des conflits entre eux. Car Antoine devait l'éduquer et lui inculquer les bonnes manières, et comme un enfant avec ses parents, le prince s'était rebellé et avait répondu en faisant le plus de bêtises possible. Et plus d'une fois à ces moments-là, le garçon avait pensé que Mathieu avait de la chance qu'il fut le fils du roi et qu'il l'aimait, car sinon, il aurait eu droit à une bonne correction. Antoine avait repensé amèrement à sa propre enfance. Au moindre faux pas, son père lui donnait des coups pour qu'il retienne la leçon et très vite, le futur chevalier-protecteur avait été très sage, de peur de la réaction paternelle et de son fouet. Pourtant, même s'il avait eu le droit de le faire, jamais Antoine n'avait pensé une seule seconde faire réellement de même sur Mathieu. Il l'avait mis au coin, parlé plus durement, privé d'une peluche ou d'un jouet le temps de quelques heures, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu lever la main sur lui. Il avait trop souffert de son côté pour imaginer faire connaitre la même sensation au petit garçon. De toute manière, même si Mathieu lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres durant de longs mois, il s'était révélé être un enfant sage et compréhensif. Aujourd'hui, il approchait de son sixième anniversaire et comme cela avait été prédit durant sa première année de vie, le prince était un enfant précoce particulièrement intelligent et réfléchi, au point que les leçons données par ses précepteurs étaient réadaptées à son niveau, avec un programme pour des enfants normalement plus âgés de quelques années.

\- Mathieu, je crois qu'Antoine n'arrive pas à nous trouver !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il se cache pour mieux nous surprendre !

Le jeune prince avait raison. Antoine se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres des enfants, dissimulé par l'angle d'un mur. Il ne cherchait pas à faire connaitre tout de suite sa position. Les cousins voulaient profiter de ce moment pour s'amuser entre eux. S'ils avaient compris qu'Antoine n'était jamais très loin de Mathieu, comme ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup tous les jours, ils voulaient bénéficier de chaque seconde. Et Antoine ne voulait pas gâcher leur plaisir dans leurs jeux enfantins. Au départ, à la naissance de Charlotte, Mathieu n'avait fêté son premier anniversaire que depuis quelques jours, aussi n'en gardait-il aucun souvenir. Mais quand Charlotte gagna son prénom en même temps que sa première année, le prince commença à s'intéresser à elle, mais sans grande conviction. Une fille, ça ne joue pas comme un garçon, disait-il à Antoine, ça préfère les poupées aux chevaliers. Mais comme elle partageait une situation plutôt similaire à la sienne, Mathieu se sentait proche de la petite fille. Et quand Charlotte fut en âge de s'amuser avec son cousin, celui-ci l'entraîna dans ses jeux, mais également dans ses bêtises. Comme faire tourner le pauvre Antoine en bourrique, à leur courir après comme ça. Antoine qui soupira et se montra.

\- Vos Altesses, vous voilà pris au piège. Vous êtes devant un cul-de-sac, vous ne pouvez vous en aller.

\- Oh zut ! s'exclama Charlotte. On a perdu !

Mais Mathieu fixa intensément son protecteur avec ses yeux bleus. A force de passer du temps avec lui, il connaissait ses expressions et devinait ce qu'Antoine ne disait pas encore tout haut.

\- C'est déjà l'heure des leçons ? demanda-t-il, maussade.

\- Oui, Votre Altesse. Je vais devoir vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle de cours. Ainsi que Son Altesse Charlotte.

Les enfants n'avaient pas cours au même endroit. Et si leurs appartements étaient assez proches, ils devaient respecter le couvre-feu instauré par le roi et ne pouvaient se voir le soir. Il n'y avait uniquement que lors des moments de loisirs entre deux leçons ou moments officiels que les cousins pouvaient en profiter pour s'amuser en étant eux-mêmes et non pas des membres de la famille royale.

\- Oh, Antoine, s'il te plait, laisse-nous encore cinq minutes ! le supplia Mathieu en s'approchant de lui, l'air larmoyant, en montrant avec les doigts d'une main le nombre de minutes, juste au cas où Antoine n'avait pas bien entendu.

Antoine allait répondre que les professeurs attendaient et que ce n'était pas correct de le faire quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Qu'entends-je ? Le prince héritier de la couronne qui demande une faveur à son chevalier-protecteur alors qu'il lui suffirait d'exiger pour obtenir ?

Le trio se retourna pour voir un jeune homme de la noblesse qui se tenait là, un sourire mauvais collé sur son visage. Antoine connaissait son identité : Edward Gnik, quinze ans. Surtout, il était lié à une sombre affaire potentiellement dangereuse pour Mathieu. Antoine n'avait que treize ans, mais il était plutôt grand et fort, aussi Edward ne l'intimidait pas. Cependant, Antoine se plaça entre l'adolescent et les petits. Mais Edward fit comme si de rien n'était et s'avança en direction du prince.

\- Votre Altesse, quelqu'un de votre rang n'a pas à supplier un roturier pour obtenir quoi que ce soit ! Ordonnez et vous aurez ! Et si le roturier refuse, il faut le punir comme il le mérite !

Mathieu et Charlotte, choqués, bouche bée, écarquillèrent les yeux et regardèrent Antoine, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Antoine, de son côté, était furieux. Lui qui s'embêtait à bien élever Mathieu, et même Charlotte par moments, voilà qu'Edward pouvait tout gâcher en quelques secondes en leur mettant des idées pareilles dans la tête. Cependant, son interlocuteur était noble, et par conséquent hiérarchiquement au-dessus de lui, aussi ne devait-il jamais lui manquer de respect. Il répondit en choisissant bien ses mots, même si sa colère était palpable.

\- Seigneur Gnik, veillez nous excuser, mais je dois escorter Leurs Altesses là où ils sont attendus.

\- Parce que vous décidez pour eux ? Mais qui êtes-vous pour vous comporter de la sorte ?

\- Le chevalier-protecteur de Son Altesse Mathieu, seigneur Gnik. Et le Sa Majesté le roi lui-même m'a confié la garde provisoire de Son Altesse Charlotte tant qu'elle réside au palais. Et j'ai la responsabilité de les mener actuellement là où il faut.

Edward regarda Antoine d'un regard moqueur et provocateur.

\- Mais si moi je vous ordonne de rester ici ? Vous n'allez pas me faire l'affront de ne pas m'obéir ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié qu'un roturier doit obéissance à un noble.

Antoine se raidit.

\- Non, seigneur Gnik.

\- Tant mieux, car j'ai envie de discuter avec Leurs Majestés. Allez donc nous chercher de quoi nous asseoir, j'ai envie d'être à l'aise !

\- Je ne peux...

\- Obéissez ! tonna Edward.

Charlotte pleura avant de se cacher derrière Antoine, comme si cela allait la protéger des cris du jeune homme. Mathieu lui aussi était quelque peu effrayé. Mais il n'était pas content non plus. Il avait compris au fil du temps qu'Antoine n'était pas du même rang que lui ou Charlotte, ni même des nobles. Mais il n'y portait pas d'attention particulière, pour lui, Antoine, c'était Antoine, celui qui s'occupait de lui avec gentillesse et qui était toujours là quand il en avait besoin. Oui, c'était un roturier, mais il était comme un grand frère pour lui, et il n'aimait pas cet homme qui lui parlait mal.

\- Antoine, emmène-nous Charlotte et moi à la salle des cours !

Si la voix était autoritaire, les yeux étaient tout aussi suppliants qu'avant l'interruption d'Edward.

\- Tout de suite, Votre Altesse.

Antoine s'empara des petites mains des enfants royaux et se dépêcha de les éloigner d'Edward qui, bien que mécontent, ne chercha pas à les rattraper. Néanmoins, Antoine sentit dans son dos son antipathie virulente comme si on le marquait au fer rouge. La course poursuite des cousins les avaient entraînés dans les parties hautes du palais, à l'intérieur de l'une des vieilles tours. Et celle où ils se trouvaient avait la particularité d'être quasiment abandonnée depuis l'arrêt de son rôle de dortoir de l'armée royale et servait aujourd'hui plutôt de débarras, aussi les lieux était généralement vide de présence humaine. Aussi, Antoine en profita pour entraîner les petits dans une salle de la tour en chemin, qu'il trouva sans surprise déserte. La pièce était seulement remplie de quelques coffres et de vieux habits qui traînaient par terre. Le chevalier-protecteur s'installa sur un tapis qui ne semblait pas trop poussiéreux et chercha à consoler Charlotte qui pleurait encore.

\- Votre Altesse, c'est fini, seigneur Edward n'est plus là et de toute façon, il ne vous aucun mal.

\- Charlotte... Je m'appelle Charlotte, dit la petite princesse en se précipitant dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher.

\- Je le sais bien, Votre Altesse.

\- Appelle-moi Charlotte.

Antoine fut interloqué, néanmoins, il referma ses bras sur la petite fille et la berça doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ç...

\- Si ! le coupa Mathieu en se collant contre le lui et Charlotte. Et tu vas faire pareil pour moi ! Et nous tutoyer !

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne...

\- Antoine, je ne veux pas te dire un ordre pour t'obliger à le faire. Charlotte et moi, on nous appelle toujours "Votre Altesse" et tout, et c'est pénible. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que les autres veulent s'attirer des faveurs de notre part contrairement à toi alors que tu t'occupes de nous presque tout le temps. Nous, on t'aime, alors s'il te plait, fais-le, au moins quand on est ensemble.

Antoine soupira, vaincu par les regards attendrissant des enfants.

\- D'accord Vo... Mathieu. Mais seulement quand on est tous seuls tous les trois, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Maintenant, il faut que vous alliez à vos leçons, les enfants.

\- C'était qui le vilain monsieur ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Il n'est pas vilain, tenta d'expliquer le chevalier-protecteur. Mais il est embrigadé par sa famille depuis des années sur des idées mauvaises et il ignore que ce qu'il fait est mal. J'aurais été à sa place, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, embrigader ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est dans quelque chose et qu'il ne peut pas en sortir comme ça ? se risqua Mathieu. Antoine, tu sais des choses mais tu ne nous dit pas tout ! On n'est pas des bébés, tu peux tout nous dire ! Je n'aime pas de pas savoir !

\- Bravo, c'est une bonne explication ! le félicita Antoine, toujours fier des progrès de son protégé, avant de redevenir grave. Si je ne dis pas tout, c'est pour vous épargner. Edward Gnik est le jeune frère de Serafina Gnik. Qui est...

Antoine n'osait aller trop loin. Ils étaient trop jeunes, surtout Charlotte. Mais les yeux bleus de Mathieu le regardaient intensément, le transperçant comme s'ils pouvaient lire ses pensées. Le prince attendait la réponse, alors qu'Antoine savait d'avance que cela allait lui faire du mal.

\- Qui est la maîtresse du roi.

Charlotte, inquiète, regardait son cousin. Elle n'ignorait pas le sens de ce mot, car elle l'avait déjà entendu et on le lui avait expliqué. Mais que la cour soit au courant pour le père de Mathieu... Celui-ci pourtant n'avait pas l'air très choqué.

\- Mon père peut avoir une maîtresse, puisqu'il ne peut pas se remarier. Je ne me rappelle pas de ma mère, alors je ne suis pas triste. Mais pourquoi Edward m'en veut ? Si sa sœur rend mon père heureux, tant mieux !

\- Car la famille Gnik aimerait que Serafina soit plus que la maîtresse. Or, elle ne peut prétendre au titre de reine tant que tu es en vie Mathieu. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais les rumeurs circulent et on ne sait jamais. Edward est encore jeune, même s'il est plus âgé que moi, donc il parle beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il passe à l'action.

\- C'est pour ça que Richard, Samuel et les autres surveillent mes apparentements ?

Mathieu faisait référence aux gardes postés devant sa suite ou devant sa salle de leçons.

\- Oui, et je suis constamment armé. J'ai mon épée à la ceinture, comme vous le savez, mais également des poignards cachés sous mes vêtements.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna le petit garçon, les yeux soudainement émerveillés. Je peux voir ?

Au même moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte. Aussitôt, Antoine se releva et plaça les enfants derrière pendant qu'il posait une main sur le pommeau de son épée. La porte s'ouvrit doucement mais la personne qui entra ne s'attendait manifestement pas à trouver du monde dans la salle, aussi laissa-t-elle échapper un petit cri de surprise et laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait en main, en l'occurrence, un livre.

\- Antoine ? réussit à articuler la nouvelle venue en ramassant l'objet. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Agnès !

Cette dernière allait répliquer quand elle s'aperçue de la présence des enfants royaux. La jeune fille s'inclina.

\- Vos Altesses ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu !

Mathieu et Charlotte la fixèrent puis le prince se mit devant son protecteur.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Il s'agit de ma sœur, Votre Altesse.

\- Tu as une sœur ?

Mathieu n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pourtant, Agnès et Antoine avaient la même chevelure qui paraissait indisciplinée, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes traits. On aurait pu croire à des jumeaux s'ils étaient coiffés et habillés pareil.

\- Je tombe mal, dit Agnès. Je vais m'en aller.

\- Non, attends, intervint Antoine. Je dois les accompagner pour les emmener à leurs leçons. Je vais avoir un peu de temps pour moi finalement, alors si tu veux on va pouvoir discuter.

\- D'accord, je vous accompagne.

Malgré les protestations des enfants, qui affirmèrent que les mathématiques, l'histoire, la littérature et la politique, ce n'était pas important, Antoine fut ferme. Ils avaient déjà plusieurs minutes de retard et ne devait pas prendre cette habitude. Les cousins, vaincus, ronchonnèrent. Charlotte fut la première à rejoindre sa salle. La femme soldat qui gardait les lieux lança un regard de reproche au chevalier-protecteur, de même que la préceptrice, mais Antoine n'en tint pas compte et se contenta de s'excuser vite fait. Il en fut de même pour Mathieu.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, le frère et la sœur purent discuter tranquillement. Ces moments-là arrivaient de temps à autre, toujours pendant les leçons de Mathieu et Charlotte, qui représentaient les moments de liberté d'Antoine - car un roturier n'a pas à connaitre le savoir réservé à l'élite - et quand Agnès réussissait à trouver temps entre ses cours et chez elle. Généralement, Antoine passait là où habitait sa famille et si Agnès pouvait, elle l'accompagnait quelque part et ensembles, ils discutaient d'énormément de choses, car à cause de leurs emplois du temps respectifs, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent.

\- Tu viens souvent dans cette tour ?

\- Oui. J'aime bien le silence quand je veux lire et la tour semble être le lieu idéal pour ça. Je viens régulièrement ici, mais c'est la première fois que je t'y vois.

\- Les petits m'ont fait courir jusqu'à là.

\- Pauvre Toinou !

\- C'est ça, moque toi !

Agnès eut un petit rire. Néanmoins, un voile de tristesse passa sur son regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Antoine.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- R-Rien !

\- Agnès, pour la sécurité du prince, j'ai appris à déchiffrer les expressions du visage humain, comme le langage du corps et la façon de parler. Et puis, je suis ton frère, tu ne pourras pas me mentir, crois-moi.

\- Bon, se résigna la cadette, de toute façon, tu aurais été au courant d'ici peu de temps. Les parents viennent de me fiancer.

\- Te quoi ?!

\- Me fiancer. Avec un bourgeois de la ville. Il faut bien que je mette au monde la prochaine génération.

\- Mais tu n'as que douze ans ! Et ce n'est pas comme on avait impérativement besoin de bébé maintenant, vu l'âge de...

\- Je le sais bien ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide ! Tu crois que je suis heureuse de me marier d'ici quelques semaines parce que je suis devenue une femme il y a peu ?

Une larme s'écoula le long de la joue de d'Agnès. Attristé pour elle, Antoine la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, comme quand ils étaient petits et qu'Antoine consolait sa cadette après une énième colère paternelle. Agnès se détendit et se laissa aller. Au bout de plusieurs minutes où ils restèrent ainsi, la jeune fille se détacha de son frère.

\- Je vais y aller. A bientôt.

\- A bientôt. Agnès, fais attention à toi.

\- Je te retourne le conseil.

Antoine avait le cœur serré de la voir s'en aller sans pouvoir l'aider. Il adorait sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

En passant devant une horloge, le chevalier-protecteur se rendit compte que l'heure tournait et qu'il allait devoir chercher les enfants royaux. Lui qui comptait profiter de son temps libre pour obtenir des renseignements, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Antoine détestait ne pas être au courant de la situation, aussi, que ce soit au sein du château ou en ville, il se fendait dans la masse, devenant invisible aux yeux des autres et entendait les gens discuter entre eux. Cela allait des propos sur la vie de famille ou le temps qu'il faisait aux rumeurs et informations plus intéressantes. Si Antoine était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans la capitale et dans le royaume en général, il ne le devait qu'à lui-même.

Mais il y avait également la raison officieuse. Depuis quelques temps, son corps changeait et il voyait les choses différemment. Antoine regardait les filles différemment. Il les trouvait plus intéressantes, plus séduisantes. Certaines commençaient même à hanter ses nuits. Il réussissait à dissimuler certains changements d'habitude à Mathieu qui était encore bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choses, mais il ressentait maintenant le besoin de s'isoler parfois. Et s'il pouvait être tranquille dans sa petite chambre, il était trop occupé avec son protégé dans la journée pour pouvoir contempler à envie les femmes, contrairement à ses sorties où il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Après tout, si on lisait bien les textes, un chevalier-protecteur n'avait pas le droit ni d'épouser ni de concevoir, mais il n'était écrit nul part qu'il devait automatiquement rester chaste toute sa vie. Et depuis quelques temps, une jolie brune lui faisait quelque peu tourner la tête...

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, avant de réceptionner Charlotte puis Mathieu, Antoine alla dans une salle à chaises percées pour les hommes. Au moment où il entra, un homme en sortit et Antoine se retrouva seul. Il pensait qu'il serait tranquille, mais quand il voulut sortir des lieux, quelqu'un d'autre entra, qui était la dernière personne que le chevalier-protecteur aurait souhaité voir.

\- Dis donc, on est fait pour se rencontrer toi et moi ! ricana Edward.

Antoine ne répondit rien et voulut passer son chemin, mais le noble ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, le faisait grimacer de douleur quand un coude entra un peu trop violemment en contact avec un lavabo.

\- Je crois qu'on a un compte à régler, tous les deux ! Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi. Des serviteurs l'ont fait, une fois. Ils ont été punis par mon père. Ils ont compris le véritable sens du mot "douleur" ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, non ?

S'il avait voulu intimider son adversaire par cette manière, il s'était trompé. Antoine en savait long sur son sujet, à cause des serviteurs de la famille Gnik qui se plaignaient constamment de lui. Il était un gamin gâté et prétentieux, au caractère parfois violent mais qui pouvait se révéler très couard et se protégeait grâce au nom de son père. De plus, Edward ne connaissait pas Antoine, sinon il ne lui aurait pas dit ça. Grosse erreur.

Antoine poussa Edward et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, mais de telle manière que son adversaire ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa force compensait sa taille un peu plus petite que celle du noble. La voix extrêmement menaçante, Antoine parla, n'hésitant pas à le tutoyer.

\- Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que la douleur ! Je le sais plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer ! Alors ne t'amuse plus à me parler comme ça ! Plus jamais !

Et Antoine s'en alla prestement. Jamais Edward n'irait répéter cet épisode à quiconque, tellement il serait submergé par la honte. Tant mieux, car Antoine avait d'autres préoccupations en têtes.

* * *

Le soir, après le dîner, quand Charlotte fut ramenée dans ses appartements, Antoine et Mathieu rentrèrent dans les leurs également, non sans avoir salué Samuel et Richard, les gardes en service ce soir-là. Avec le temps, Antoine avait appris à les connaitre et aujourd'hui, il leur faisait confiance, même s'il restait toujours vigilant. Maintenant, lui et Mathieu étaient seuls la plupart du temps en ces lieux. Le prince était maintenant suffisamment grand pour accomplir des besognes lui-même. Et par mesure de sécurité, Antoine avait fait réduire le nombre de serviteurs au strict minimum. Qui passaient pour faire le ménage, changer le linge, apporter l'eau chaude pour le bain, apporter la nourriture à Antoine qui ne mangeait pas pendant les repas royaux et vider les pots de chambre aux mêmes horaires au quotidien, sous la surveillance attentive d'un soldat.

Le roi était au courant des décisions d'Antoine et les approuvaient. S'il ne croyait pas aux rumeurs d'un complot provenant du clan Gnik, il refusait de voir son héritier mourir assassiné. Car même s'il ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de Mathieu, il l'aimait vraiment. Et puis ces mesures restrictives ne touchaient que le lieu de vie du prince, vu que bon nombre de serviteurs s'occupaient des repas et de la table, des valets prêts à le servir en toute occasion et il y avait même un palefrenier pour s'occuper d'un poulain, le futur cheval de Mathieu. Sans compter évidemment les soldats, précepteurs et nobles qui côtoyaient tous les jours le prince.

Comme d'habitude, Mathieu s'amusa à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris dans la journée, car il trouvait ridicule l'idée qu'Antoine n'est pas droit à la même éducation que lui, simplement pour une histoire de hiérarchie, alors qu'il s'occupait de lui. Cependant, ce soir-là, Mathieu avait aussi des questions en tête. Il avait attendu d'être seul pour se lancer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une sœur ?

\- Votre Altesse...

\- Non ! Moi c'est Mathieu !

\- Mathieu, mon rôle de chevalier-protecteur est de m'occuper de toi. Mon histoire personnelle n'a pas à interférer dedans.

\- Mais ça veut dire qu'il y a plein de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi !

Le visage d'Antoine se rembrunit.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne méritent pas d'être sues...

\- Mais...

\- Mathieu, je sais que je dois t'obéir, mais tout ce que tu seras de ma part c'est que j'ai deux parents à qui je n'adresse la parole que quand je n'ai pas le choix et que j'ai Agnès mais qui a sa propre vie également.

\- Agnès, tu l'aimes comme j'aime Charlotte ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais à cause de moi, tu ne peux pas la voir souvent ? Oh, tu dois me détester !

Devant l'air désespéré du prince, Antoine s'empressa de lui chasser cette idée de la tête.

\- Mathieu, non ! J'adore Agnès, mais depuis qu'on est petit, on était parfaitement au courant qu'on vivrait comme ça. On s'estime même chanceux de pouvoir autant se voir ! Et Mathieu, jamais je pourrai un jour te détester, d'accord ?

Il ne précisa pas que durant les premiers mois de vie de l'enfant, ce sentiment l'avait souvent traversé. Mais ça, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Et Mathieu n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Rassuré, l'enfant se jeta dans les bras d'Antoine. Mais en frôlant le coude endolori de son protecteur, il lui fit involontairement mal et Antoine ne put retenir un grognement.

\- Antoine ? Tu as mal ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Il est tard. Fais donc ta toilette et change toi pour la nuit, la lune est déjà haute dans le ciel et tu as une journée chargée demain. Moi, je vais me coucher.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Antoine.

\- Bonne nuit, Mathieu.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Antoine resta attentif et entendit l'enfant effectuer ses besognes. D'habitude, il l'aidait pour sa toilette et rangeait ses vêtements, mais pour cette fois-ci, avec tous les événements de la journée, il avait préféré être seul. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Mathieu se soit couché et que tout redevint silencieux, il put souffler un peu. Il massa son coude qui le lançait. Si Edward le malmenait encore une fois, il le tuait !

Mais la plus dangereuse restait peut-être Serafina. A dix-sept ans, elle était la maîtresse officielle du roi depuis six bons mois et sa position semblait assurée. Jusqu'à là, les femmes passaient une nuit ou deux dans le lit royal, mais ne restaient pas. Si pour le moment elle n'était toujours officiellement pas enceinte, Serafina avait éclipsée toutes les autres et pire, le roi semblait en être sincèrement épris d'elle. A noter cependant que ce sentiment semblait véritablement réciproque. Ce qui était peut-être pire par rapport à Mathieu, car Serafina ne pouvait épouser l'homme qu'elle voulait. Et il ne fallait pas oublier les autres membres de la famille Gnik, tous plus redoutables les uns que les autres, paraissait-il. Après tout, si Edward pour le moment semblait plus à l'aise à proférer des menaces qu'à les exécuter, il avait réussi à dissimuler sa présence dans la tour jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole, surprenant véritablement Antoine, qui d'habitude ne se laissait pas avoir ainsi.

La fatigue se faisant ressentir, Antoine se changea. Son repas était posé plus loin, mais il n'avait pas faim. Alors qu'il venait de retirer sa tunique, se retrouvant torse-nu, un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre derrière lui. Antoine se retourna vivement pour voir un Mathieu en pyjama dans sa chambre qui le regardait, les yeux remplis d'horreur.

\- An... Antoine... Je...

\- Mathieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors que tu devrais dormir ?

\- Je n'arriverais pas à le faire et...

\- Retourne immédiatement te coucher !

Antoine n'avait pas parlé très fort, pour ne pas alerter les soldats, mais le ton employé et le regard furieux firent leur effet et Mathieu, encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir, s'en alla rapidement en refermant la porte. Le chevalier-protecteur s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé ainsi, mais il était très en colère. Mathieu savait pourtant très bien qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer. Mais ce n'était pas cet oubli qui avait provoqué la colère d'Antoine. Le petit prince, parce que les rideaux de la chambre n'avaient pas encore été tirés et que la lumière de la lune reflétait parfaitement tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, avait vu un secret qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaitre, un secret dont Antoine avait particulièrement honte.

Son dos.

Son dos rempli de cicatrices. Son dos zébré de longues traces qui souillaient à jamais sa peau. Son dos marqué il y a longtemps mais qui toute sa vie lui ferait ressentir une vive colère. Son dos qui lui rappelait à chaque fois de mauvais souvenirs qui pouvaient encore à l'occasion le faire cauchemarder.

Peu de personnes connaissaient ce secret car Antoine ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Or, il y avait maintenant une personne de plus à être au courant.

Des pleurs firent soudainement taire son amertume. Mathieu pleurait.

_Antoine, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Cesse d'être con !_ pensa-t-il en se mettant un haut.

Il alluma une bougie qu'il posa sur un bougeoir et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Mathieu. L'enfant avait essayé d'être discret, mais sa tristesse était trop grande pour que ses sanglots passent inaperçus aussi facilement. Doucement, Antoine se rapprocha de lui et posa le bougeoir par terre.

\- Mathieu ? chuchota-t-il.

Le susnommé, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, se retourna, le vit et poussa un petit cri effrayé.

\- Antoine ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas voir ça, mais ça m'a fait peur !

\- Mathieu...

\- Ne sois pas fâché contre moi, s'il te plait, promis je ne recommencerai plus !

\- Mathieu...

\- Tu dois vraiment me détester maintenant !

Mathieu, le visage trempé de larmes, avait vraiment peur du rejet possible d'Antoine. Son petit corps était secoué par ses sanglots et ses yeux semblaient ne jamais être à court de ce flot qui mouillait son oreiller et son haut. Sentant que Mathieu ne l'écoutait pas, Antoine opta pour une autre solution. Il prit Mathieu dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément tant il fut surpris.

\- Mathieu, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Je ne te déteste pas, bien au contraire, et pas uniquement par ce que c'est mon rôle. Mais ce que tu as vu, j'aurais préféré que tu ne soupçonne jamais son existence.

\- Mais qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'il y a des choses qui ne devraient jamais être sues ? Ça en fait partie et je ne t'en parlerai pas.

\- Mais ça te fait mal ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Il y a longtemps que la douleur physique a disparue. Mais il y a l'autre, plus profonde, liée à l'esprit, qui me fait remémorer chaque instant comme si cela avait eu lieu le matin même. J'entends à nouveau les cris, les supplications, les coups et les pleurs. Mais pas que les miens. Je me revois à l'époque et je suis effrayé et je souffre. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement ça. Car je sais que tôt ou tard, ça va recommencer. Je voudrai protéger Agnès. Et quand je verrai la menace arriver, j'aurai tellement peur que j'hurlerai avant même que le supplice ait déjà commencé. Des souvenirs horribles._

_Comment te dire ça Mathieu ? Mon père voulait nous dresser à être de parfaits enfants, pour être excellents à la tâche qui allait nous attendre, à Agnès ou à moi, pour ne pas faire honte à la famille. Mon dos a connu le fouet tant de fois qu'aujourd'hui encore, cette partie de mon corps est insensible au toucher et à la moindre sensation. Je pourrais te dire que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai enduré toutes ces souffrances, mais je sais que c'est faux. Tu n'as rien demandé, tu n'es même pas au courant de ces horreurs. Au contraire, à partir du moment où tu es né, Agnès et moi avons été libérés de cette torture, moi par ce que je suis parti vivre hors du foyer et Agnès car cette éducation était devenue inutile pour elle. _

_Je t'ai haï, quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, en partie à cause de cela, mais depuis longtemps, ce n'est plus ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime Mathieu. Tu es comme mon frère et je te protégerai quoiqu'il arrive. J'espère que tu ne seras jamais au courant de pourquoi j'ai ces cicatrices car sinon, je te connais, tu t'en voudrais. C'est mon fardeau, pas le tien. Laisse-moi les sentiments négatifs. La haine et la peur m'habitent quand je pense à mon père, mais également à ma mère. Je pense que j'aurais été détruit si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Tu étais déjà un ange à cette époque, tu m'as sauvé avec ta pureté et ton amour. Moi qui me voyais être un esclave toute ma vie par ta faute, moi qui craignais que tu ne te comportes avec moi comme mon père l'a fait, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu m'as aidé par le passé et maintenant, c'est à moi de te protéger. Je préfère te voir sourire que pleurer, petit ange. _

\- Rendors toi et n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Mathieu comprit que le sujet était clos, malgré ses nombreuses interrogations.

\- Tu restes dormir avec moi ce soir ? Je vais avoir peur sinon...

Antoine soupira.

\- Si ça te permet de dormir, d'accord.

Mathieu sécha ses larmes et parvint à sourire. Antoine souffla sur la bougie et s'allongea sur le lit, fort heureusement très grand et le petit prince se cala contre lui. Il se rendormit vite, contrairement à Antoine qui l'observait. Mathieu n'était encore qu'un enfant, tout comme Charlotte. Des enfants innocents dans un monde d'adultes. Il avait connu lui l'horreur à leur âge. C'était pour cela qu'il les préservait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils avaient le droit de rester des enfants le plus longtemps possibles en ces temps impitoyables.

Tout en écoutant la respiration lente et régulière de Mathieu, Antoine espérait que malgré la menace Gnik, l'avenir sera plus clément avec eux.

Mais la locution proverbiale disait bien : "L'homme propose et les dieux disposent".

* * *

**Vous avez aimé malgré tout ?**

**LECTRICE/LECTEUR C'EST A TOI DE JOUER ! :D (roulements de tambours pour une ambiance plus joyeuse, il le faut bien)**

**Les personnes qui me suivent déjà à travers PPDC savent que j'aime bien faire participer les lectrices (y a-t-il au moins un lecteur parmi vous ?). Mais ce ne sera pas une citation comme pour dans PPDC, mais plutôt une sorte de "vote". Proposez-moi un prénom féminin commençant par la lettre a. Qui ne soit pas Agnès. J'en choisirai un au hasard s'il y a plusieurs choix. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Vous découvrirez ça au prochain chapitre. Petit indice, cette personne sera liée de près, mais alors de très près, à notre cher Antoine ^^**

**Ah, et désolée pour cette fin plus triste si vous n'avez pas aimé. Ça fait partie des moments moins joyeux de l'histoire. **


	4. Chapitre 3(1): De grands bouleversements

**Voilà le chapitre 3 les mandragores !**

**Le chapitre trois était vraiment très long, plus de 11 000 mots, presque 12 000, aussi, au vu de tout ce qui s'y passe et que si je suis satisfaite du début, j'ai encore du boulot à effectuer pour la suite, j'ai préféré couper le chapitre en deux plutôt que de tout vous mettre d'un coup. Le garder en entier vous aurait sûrement assommé et il valait mieux, selon moi, que vous ayez les infos petit à petit que tout d'un coup. Et puis c'est moi qui décide :p**

**Merci pour vos reviews, cela me touche énormément ! Franchement, avec seulement un prologue et deux chapitres de postés, avoir 26 reviews, 13 followers, 8 favorites, plus de 300 vues... *.* Je vous aime ! Et je vais faire en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Le choix du prénom : je savais que j'allais avoir du fil à retordre avec cette histoire de choix, mais vous m'avez gâtée ^^ Tant mieux, en même temps. Vous m'avez proposé par ordre chronologique : Aliénor, Ambre, Amélie, Amandine, Anna, Angélique, Anne, Anastasia, Aela, Alphée, Agathe, encore Anne, Alice, Amélie. Après avoir longtemps réfléchi, j'ai fini par choisir Anne. MAIS, car il y a un mais, les autres prénoms, je ne les oublie pas pour autant. Ils serviront pour plus tard. Beaucoup ont supposé que c'était pour la "jolie brune". Est-ce le cas ? Vous verrez bien ^^**

**Ça vous tente si de temps en temps je vous fait participer comme ça ?**

**Harmonie : Je te réponds ici vu que je ne peux pas le faire ailleurs. Ta blague m'a bien fait rire X)**

**Par contre, je suis étonnée que personne ne se soit posé la question sur pourquoi Edward et Serafina ont un tel nom de famille. Peut-être qu'à la lecture de ce chapitre, avec les nouveaux noms que vous allez connaître, vous allez sûrement comprendre pourquoi. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D **

* * *

**Chapitre trois : De grands bouleversements - partie 1/2**

Mathieu était âgé de dix ans et Antoine de dix-huit quand une série d'événements importants eut lieu.

Ces dernières années avaient été plutôt calmes, malgré les craintes du chevalier-protecteur. Si la cour s'agitait toujours autant et que les rumeurs allaient bons trains, rien de particulier ne s'était produit. La vie avait suivi son cours normalement. La seule chose qui avait inquiété Antoine fut la grossesse et l'accouchement d'un petit garçon de la part de Serafina, toujours la maîtresse officielle. Cependant, signe qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant bâtard, il avait été vite prénommé après sa naissance et répondait au nom d'Arthur. Forcément, la famille Gnik paradait au palais depuis la naissance du petit, Edward le premier. Mais le roi, conscient de l'avenir de son fils aîné, avait déclaré que seul Mathieu était son héritier. Quoiqu'il arrive, Arthur n'hériterait pas du trône. Aussi l'événement en lui-même ne fut-il pas des plus importants.

La tension s'était ravivée un temps pour vite s'éteindre. Si Antoine continuait à couver Mathieu et restait constamment armé, Mathieu n'était plus la fragile petite chose qu'il était auparavant. Dès qu'il fut âgé de sept ans, le prince apprit à se battre comme Antoine l'avait fait auparavant. S'il ne se révéla pas aussi doué que son protecteur au même âge, il était loin d'être un novice non plus. Le domaine où il excellait tout particulièrement était la politique, où son père le félicitait, l'autorisant même de temps en temps à assister à des conseils ou des lits de justice. Mathieu s'y sentait dans son élément et commençait même à seconder son père malgré son jeune âge. Aussi, à l'âge de dix ans, Mathieu pouvait déjà prétendre avoir de l'expérience dans le monde de la politique et connaissait déjà les rouages importants de son fonctionnement. Et ce fut lors d'un moment passé en compagnie de son père que Mathieu apprit que s'il ne voyait jamais sa famille maternelle, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle s'était brouillée avec le roi depuis le décès de la reine. La dernière fois que cette famille fut au palais, c'était lors de la cérémonie du premier anniversaire. Depuis lors, elle restait cloîtrée sur ses terres. Si Mathieu fut attristé de ne pas pouvoir la connaitre, il ne ressenti néanmoins aucun manque, ayant déjà des proches qui en plus de son père faisaient office de famille.

Antoine, de son côté, avait profité des leçons ou des conseils politiques du prince pour continuer à jouir de sa liberté, car même si son rôle l'obligeait à être auprès de Mathieu, ce dernier l'autorisait à sortir, lui disant que s'il y tenait, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher et qu'il en profite, puisque le jour où le prince serait roi, Antoine devra obligatoirement être présent, alors Mathieu voulait faire plaisir à son protecteur, car il semblait si heureux quand il partait en ville. Et si grâce à ce moyen Antoine avait pu récolter encore moult informations, il avait également pu assouvir ses sens. Et depuis qu'il avait goûté aux plaisirs de la chaire, il ne s'en privait pas. Surtout que depuis quelques mois, une ravissante blonde le rendait complètement fou, au point d'en être tombé amoureux. L'heureuse élue, qui répondait au nom d'Anne, qui avait son âge et était serveuse dans une auberge, avait elle aussi succombé à ses charmes et même si elle était au courant de la situation d'Antoine - pas de mariage ni d'enfants - Anne l'acceptait. Les deux amants se voyaient régulièrement, quand Antoine la retrouvait sur son lieu de travail. Forcément, Anne s'était plainte plus d'une fois que c'était dommage qu'ils se voient si peu, à peine une à deux heures par jours, et pas tous les jours. Antoine était lui aussi malheureux de ne pas voir son aimée plus souvent, mais malgré ses sentiments pour elle, il n'oubliait pas ses devoirs pour autant. Mathieu restait sa priorité et jamais Anne ne l'empêcherait d'effectuer son rôle. Antoine n'osait pas parler de sa relation à Mathieu, de peur que ce denier lui ordonne de ne plus fréquenter sa belle pour quelque raison que ce soit, aussi seule Agnès était au courant. Le chevalier-protecteur aimait profondément Anne, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas oublier trahir sa fonction et s'il était un jour mis au pied du mur pour faire un choix entre Mathieu et Anne, il choisirait Mathieu.

Agnès, de son côté, s'était mariée avec l'homme choisit par ses parents, Serge Drannoc, un marchand de presque vingt ans qui avait l'avantage d'être le tapissier officiel du palais et qui avait même le droit de loger dans une pièce modeste de celui-ci, si l'envie lui prenait. Car le couple habitait dans une jolie demeure dans la capitale du pays, Sommet. Les années passaient mais le ventre d'Agnès restait plat. Cette dernière avait avoué à son frère qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec son époux, qui était tellement pris par son travail que de toute façon ils se voyaient peu. N'ayant pas d'enfants à s'occuper, des domestiques accomplissant les tâches ménagères et libérée de l'emprise parentale, Agnès disposait soudainement de beaucoup de temps. Elle pouvait ainsi voir plus souvent Antoine et Mathieu. Le petit prince avait fait connaissance avec la cadette des Daniel et avait tout de suite sympathisé avec elle, au point de lui avoir rapidement demandé d'oublier le protocole quand ils étaient ensemble. Et comme Charlotte était toujours autant présente aux côtés de Mathieu, elle aussi devint l'amie d'Agnès.

Comme le duc et la duchesse de Chachou étant toujours absents, ne venant à la capitale qu'une fois ou deux dans l'année, Charlotte fréquentait et connaissait bien mieux son cousin et les Daniel que ses propres parents. Âgée de neuf ans, elle avait perdu ses rondeurs dues à l'enfance pour être devenue une jolie et adorable petite fille, fine et joviale, qui tout comme Mathieu, appréciait le dévouement et la simplicité de ses amis, même si, position importante oblige, elle restait polie et courtoise avec les autres. Surtout, Charlotte adorait passer du temps avec Agnès car c'était une présence féminine importante, ce qui la changeait de quand elle était seulement entourée de garçons, même si son personnel était majoritairement composé de femmes, car ces dernières occupaient une fonction et ne cherchaient pas à créer une quelconque relation.

Le quotidien était en général joyeux et le temps passait agréablement. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

* * *

Mathieu était en pleine leçon d'escrime avec son professeur, Jacques Ruemircse, un noble assez âgé qui avait consacré sa vie à sa passion pour l'épée; au point d'avoir été le professeur du roi et de sa mère la reine avant lui, quand Charlotte fit brutalement irruption dans la salle d'entrainement, une lettre à la main.

\- Mathieu ! Il faut que je te parle !

\- Charlotte ? Je suis occupé là !

Il détestait quand on le dérangeait pendant une leçon. Surtout, il s'entendait très bien avec Jacques, qui était très gentil et qui malgré son appartenance à l'élite du pays, restait simple et était loin d'être un homme arrogant. Aussi, le prince appréciait beaucoup ces moments, car en plus de lui enseigner l'art de l'escrime, Jacques lui parlait avec honnêteté et n'hésitait pas à lui répondre sincèrement quand Mathieu lui posait une question sur la politique du moment, sur une notion de vocabulaire ou d'histoire ou sur ce qui était dit chez les nobles à propos de diverses choses. Jacques, de par sa position, était bien placé pour être au courant de ce genre de choses, contrairement à Antoine. Non pas que Mathieu ne faisait plus confiance à Antoine à ce niveau-là, vu qu'il avait entièrement confiance en lui pour quoi que ce soit, mais ce dernier devait mener ses propres recherches de son côté et les résultats n'étaient pas toujours les mêmes, car le chevalier-protecteur s'informait surtout du côté du peuple. Grâce à ses leçons de politique, Mathieu savait qu'il fallait toujours avoir plusieurs flèches à son arc et saisissait toutes les opportunités. Puis il rapportait ce qu'il avait appris à Antoine qui pouvait alors tout recouper ensemble. Cependant, Mathieu ignorait qu'Antoine se méfiait de Jacques, comme il se méfiait de tout le monde à cause de son travail, seuls Mathieu, Charlotte et Agnès avaient droit à sa confiance.

\- Mais c'est urgent !

Charlotte s'agitait dans tous les sens, paniquée, secouant la lettre comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On peut se parler en privé ? demanda Charlotte en désignant du regard le professeur.

Jacques comprit que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

\- Votre Altesse, je pense que nous en avons fini pour la journée. Continuez comme ça, et je suis persuadé que vous serez un épéiste de renom !

\- Merci, professeur.

Les enfants quittèrent les lieux.

\- Antoine n'est pas là ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

\- Vu que je suis sorti de leçon une bonne heure en avance, il doit toujours être en ville. Il en profite pour en apprendre le plus possible. Même si je suis aussi informé des affaires du royaume par Jacques, mon père ou des enfants nobles que je fréquente, je ne les vois pas souvent. Et on pense que je suis trop jeune pour encore tout savoir, donc Antoine mène ses propres recherches, car il tient à trouver par lui-même. Mais tout cela, tu le sais très bien, alors pourquoi me le demander ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Ou alors je suis dans tous mes états et que c'est lié à la lettre que je viens de recevoir de mes parents qui m'annonce que... Allons quelque part où personne ne nous embêtera !

Les cousins se regardèrent et eurent en même temps la même idée. Le palais était toujours rempli de monde et même dans leurs appartements, rien ne garantissait qu'ils ne fussent pas dérangés. Par contre un endroit semblait être fait pour la discrétion.

\- La vieille tour !

Ils n'y étaient pas retournés depuis la seule et unique fois où ils y avaient été, quelques années auparavant, n'en ayant plus eu l'occasion. Mais pour y accéder, ils durent emprunter plusieurs couloirs remplis de gens qui les saluèrent avec des "Vos Altesses". Comme il était rare de voir le prince héritier et l'une de ses héritières la princesse Charlotte parcourir le palais sans la présence du chevalier-protecteur à proximité, plusieurs personnes, nobles ou roturières, voulurent tenter leur chance pour pouvoir les approcher et leur parler, mais voyant bien que Charlotte n'était pas dans son état habituel, Mathieu répondait qu'il était occupé de façon la plus diplomatique possible, même si répéter plusieurs fois la même chose l'agaça profondément. Ils réussirent à atteindre la tour sans que personne ne les suive, mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, tant l'occasion semblait belle pour les gens. Silencieux, les enfants royaux entrèrent dans cette même salle où Antoine les avait emmenés. L'intérieur n'avait quasiment pas bougé et ils s'assirent sur le tapis.

\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Mes parents m'ont écrit de Panda. Mon père a fait une attaque. Il s'en est sorti et n'a apparemment aucune séquelle. Mais il se rend compte que la vie est courte aussi veut-il que son héritière soit auprès de lui pour qu'il puisse préparer la transition comme il faut le jour où il ne sera plus là. Ton père est au courant. Je pars dès demain matin.

\- Quoi ? Non !

A cette annonce complètement inattendue, Mathieu se releva brusquement.

\- Tu habites au palais depuis toujours ! Tu ne connais même pas Panda ni l'ensemble de Chachou !

Charlotte ne voulait pas plus partir que lui, et elle était heureuse de voir que son cousin tenait vraiment à elle, mais il fallait bien que l'un des deux soit raisonnable. Maintenant que Charlotte s'était confiée, elle était plus tranquille. Elle se leva à son tour.

\- Il fallait bien que j'aille sur mes terres un jour, Mathieu. Normalement, j'aurais même dû y vivre depuis des années, en tant que future duchesse de Chachou. On s'écrira souvent, hein ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles !

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas partir !

Mathieu et Charlotte ne se tinrent plus et se mirent à pleurer en se prenant dans les bras. Ils s'en fichaient qu'on puisse les surprendre ainsi, leur malheur commun était plus important. Même si Panda n'était géographiquement à vol d'oiseau pas si éloigné que cela, le chemin en carrosse était lui beaucoup plus long car Panda se situait dans une zone montagneuse assez compliquée d'accès, ce qui rendait le temps de voyage beaucoup plus long. La forteresse de Panda avait été créée à l'époque où la frontière avec le royaume voisin, Plectrum, n'était pas très stable et qu'il fallait une base solide et sûre pour défendre toute la zone. Dès que Charlotte serait partie, les cousins ne se verraient presque plus. Le duc et la duchesse de Chachou venaient si peu à Sommet et ne restaient guère longtemps, sauf en cas de cérémonie importante tel un mariage royal ou un premier anniversaire, ce qui n'était plus le cas ces derniers temps.

Une fois qu'ils cessèrent de pleurer, ils se rassirent l'un à côté de l'autre, collés, en sa racontant des souvenirs pas si lointain que cela et en se promettant de s'écrire régulièrement et qu'ils essayeraient de se voir au moins une à deux fois par an. Le temps passa et fatigués à cause des fortes émotions, ils commencèrent à s'assoupir. Ils se seraient endormis si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte brusquement pour laisser place à un Antoine essoufflé au visage contrarié.

\- Ah vous voilà !

\- Antoine..., commença à dire Mathieu.

\- Non, je ne veux pas entendre de justification ! Vous vous rendez compte de mon inquiétude depuis tout à l'heure ? Que j'ai dû vous chercher dans tout le château ? Que personne ne savait où vous étiez ? Que j'ai dû deviner où vous vous cachiez sans que personne ne se pose la moindre question ?

Antoine était vraiment en colère et les réprimandait sans se retenir. Charlotte, encore bouleversée par la lettre, se précipita sur Antoine et se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Antoine, ne t'énerve pas contre Mathieu, c'est de ma faute ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te contrarier !

Antoine se radoucit quelque peu.

\- Charlotte...

\- Je dois partir dès demain pour Panda et y vivre définitivement ! Comme je savais que cette nouvelle allait rendre Mathieu triste, j'ai voulu le lui dire là où aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait nous entendre.

\- Vous auriez au moins pu alerter les gardes qui vous surveillent où vous étiez parti ! Comme ça j'aurais su !

\- D'accord ! dit faiblement Charlotte.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Charlotte ! intervint Mathieu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'excuser ! On vit ici, c'est chez nous, et que je sache, on a le droit de se déplacer où on veut ! Ce n'est pas à toi Antoine de décider pour nous ! Et ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais été là, plutôt que de partir en ville pour apprendre je ne sais quoi alors que te dis tout ce que je sais ! Je te rappelle qu'en tant que chevalier-protecteur, tu es censé être toujours proche de moi, ce que tu ne fais pas toujours ! Je te laisse la liberté d'aller en ville et de faire ce que tu veux mais si c'est pour après manquer à ton devoir et nous réprimander alors qu'on a rien fait de mal, non seulement je trouve ça particulièrement injuste, mais en plus tu outrepasse tes droits ! Alors je ne m'excuserai pas !

\- Mathieu ! s'écria Charlotte en se détachant d'Antoine. Ne dis pas ça !

Mais les deux autres se regardaient dans le blanc de l'œil. Antoine finit par baisser le regard, vaincu.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, Votre Altesse, dit-il t'un ton lugubre.

Puis le chevalier-protecteur s'en alla. Dès qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls, Mathieu souffla.

\- Pfou ! Il y a des jours, il m'embête à être à ce point à me couver comme si j'étais encore un bébé !

Mais le regard assassin que lui lança Charlotte le fit se taire.

\- Tu es stupide Mathieu !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne vois pas que s'il est énervé et qu'il s'emporte contre toi, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète ? Je n'y ai pas pensé, mais on est parti sans prévenir personne et lui il a eu peur pour nous. Tu ne vois pas la chance que tu as de l'avoir ? Mes parents ne se sont jamais occupés de moi, je suis en vérité très seule. Toi, ton père vient quand même te voir régulièrement et te fait participer à son travail, que tu adores. Pour Antoine tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important, il s'occupe énormément de toi au point d'oublier parfois de vivre pour lui-même. Même Agnès s'occupe parfois de toi. Moi, je n'ai que vous, et je vais bientôt vous perdre. Et jamais on ne s'est occupée de moi comme ça. Si Agnès avait été mon amie-servante, j'aurais été tellement heureuse que je ne l'aurais pas traitée comme ça !

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien !

\- Peut-être, mais tu as été méchant avec Antoine !

Séchant ses larmes, Charlotte sortit de la pièce, laissant Mathieu qui se battait avec ses sentiments.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, malgré un temps resplendissant, quelques personnes n'étaient pas de bonne humeur. Charlotte était réellement triste de s'en aller. Les mots gentils de Mathieu et d'Agnès venue exprès pour l'occasion n'y changèrent rien. Plus que de laisser son cousin et ses amis, Charlotte avait conscience qu'elle abandonnait son enfance dans ce palais. La petite fille se tenait devant son carrosse prêt à partir. Respectant son souhait, son oncle avait fait en sorte que son départ soit discret et que la nouvelle ne soit connue qu'une fois qu'elle serait déjà partie.

\- Ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi, lui dit Mathieu. Le palais va me paraître bien vide.

\- Tu te feras de nouveaux amis. Des nobles notamment.

\- Je sais, mais aucun ne sera ma cousine adorée.

Charlotte eut un petit sourire.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu te lieras avec des gens honnêtes. Et n'oublie pas que tu as Antoine.

\- Oui...

Mathieu lui fit une bise avant de laisser sa place au roi qui dit au revoir à sa nièce. Mais le prince ne s'approcha pas trop des Daniel qui restaient en retrait. Cette vision pinça le cœur de Charlotte, même après son départ. La princesse savait que Mathieu et Antoine ne s'étaient pas réconciliés et depuis la veille, une distance s'était créée entre eux, pour la première fois de leur vie. Cela attristait d'autant plus Charlotte que depuis l'arrivée de cette lettre, elle avait compris qu'Antoine n'était pas seulement pour elle le chevalier-protecteur de son cousin ni un ami en qui elle avait confiance, mais qu'il était bien plus que cela.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui racontait ou elle lisait des histoires ou un homme de bien, prince ou chevalier, après plusieurs péripéties, tombait amoureux de la princesse et que cela était réciproque. Or, Charlotte, qui s'idéalisait cet homme, avait transposé son idéal - un homme grand, fort, gentil, honnête et beau - sur Antoine, qui remplissait toutes ces qualités. Aussi, malgré son jeune âge, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle venait de tomber amoureuse et devoir s'éloigner de lui lui faisait mal, quand bien même que pour une princesse s'enticher du protecteur de son cousin, avec qui elle ne pourrait avoir de futur n'était pas une excellente idée.

A peine le carrosse fut-il partit que Mathieu s'en alla. Après avoir dit au revoir à sa sœur, Antoine le rejoignit, mais avec une certaine distance entre eux. Depuis leur dispute, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé.

Antoine voulait que la situation se débloque, mais de peur de l'envenimer, il se taisait. Ses parents dans le temps lui avaient parlé de cette époque difficile qui allait arriver et qui avait même commencée. Mathieu n'était plus un petit garçon dépendant qui avait sans cesse besoin de lui. Il allait devenir un adolescent et plus il deviendra âgé, plus il contestera le fait qu'il y ait un chevalier-protecteur constamment près de lui. Il voudra toujours plus d'indépendance et pourrait devenir violent envers lui si jamais il laissait éclater sa colère. Même si Antoine ne craignait pas Mathieu, leur lien jusqu'à là indéfectible s'était considérablement fragilisé. Aussi le jeune homme restait-il prudent.

Mathieu, de son côté, n'était pas plus heureux de ce changement. Il souffrait de cette distance, surtout maintenant que Charlotte n'était plus là, elle qui aurait pu combler cette sensation de vide, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Mais il refusait de s'excuser pour sa conduite. Les arguments de sa cousine l'avaient marqués, mais blessé dans son orgueil - il était le prince après tout - il refusait d'admettre qu'il aurait dû effectivement prévenir quelqu'un de son départ, pour éviter une telle frousse à Antoine.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la relation nouvelle et plus lointaine entre les deux ne s'était pas débloquée. Antoine avait fini par tenter des rapprochements, mais son interlocuteur étant encore d'humeur maussade, les efforts furent vains. Au point qu'Antoine vouvoyait à nouveau Mathieu et lui rappelle toujours se titres sans que cela ne dérage aucunement ce dernier.

Une semaine après le départ de Charlotte, Mathieu, en revenant d'une leçon, entendit des courtisans parlèrent entre eux. Les brides de phrases qu'il saisit l'interpellèrent.

\- Le petit bâtard...

\- ...apparemment ça s'est infecté...

\- ...sera jamais roi le Arthur avec un tel handicape !

Très inquiet, Mathieu se précipita dans ses appartements, sans prendre le temps de saluer les soldats qui gardaient toujours l'entrée et où il trouva sans surprise Antoine qui l'attendait, vu que le prince avait demandé à son chevalier-protecteur de le laisser seul quand il se déplaçait entre les leçons et ici et qu'Antoine allait beaucoup moins à l'extérieur.

\- Toi qui est au courant de tout, c'est quoi ces rumeurs sur Arthur ?

Ce ton autoritaire et impersonnel fit frissonner Antoine.

\- Il y a quelques jours Arthur a eu une infection au niveau des yeux. On n'a pas pu le soigner à temps et il a perdu la vue. Le voilà complètement aveugle. Les Gnik sont tous fou de rage, car maintenant il est impossible que le bâtard soit reconnu roi, avec un tel handicap, même si pour le reste Arthur va très bien.

Mathieu n'en revenait pas.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Cette nouvelle n'a pas été confirmée officiellement et...

\- Et rien du tout ! Il s'agit de mon frère ! De mon demi-frère, certes, mais on a le même père et ce n'est qu'un bébé !

\- Votre Altesse, jusqu'à maintenant vous n'avez jamais manifesté de l'intérêt pour lui.

\- Parce que comme tu te méfiais des Gnik, je t'ai bêtement suivi ! Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère qui a pourtant six mois par ta faute ! Je te déteste !

Et le prince s'en alla hors de chez lui, sans se rendre compte de l'état d'Antoine venait de plonger à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Mathieu finit par arriver là où logeaient Serafina et Arthur. A force de parcourir le palais avec Charlotte et d'en apprendre grâce aux leçons et nouvelles, il était capable de savoir qui vivait où. Il toqua à la porte. Un homme servant de majordome ouvrit la porte machinalement.

\- Qui demande à...

S'apercevant qu'il s'agissait du prince, l'homme s'écarta en s'inclinant. Mathieu entra et alla là où il entendait des voix, ce qui l'emmena dans la pièce principale où se trouvait Serafina et son fils, mais également Edward et leurs parents. Tous se figèrent à son arrivée impromptue avant de s'incliner. Jamais jusqu'à là Mathieu n'était venu leur rendre visite, même depuis la naissance d'Arthur.

\- Votre Altesse, s'inclina Serafina, la voix reflétant toute son inquiétude. Que me vaux l'honneur de votre présence ?

Elle comme sa famille avait peur. Eux qui avaient espéré à la longue qu'Arthur puisse être désigné un jour possible héritier, leur chance s'était envolée. Surtout, chose que seule la famille Gnik savait et dissimulait bien, depuis que Serafina était tombée enceinte d'Arthur, le roi ne partageait plus sa couche, même s'il l'aimait toujours. Il était furieux que la jeune femme n'est pas plus pris ses précautions, lui qui ne souhaitait pas avoir d'enfant illégitime pour ne pas provoquer de problème à son aîné. C'était pour cela que s'il avait reconnu l'enfant, il ne l'avait jamais légitimé, même si parfois il venait voir Arthur. Aussi, Serafina craignait-elle pour sa position, et ses proches avec elle. Ils ne voulaient pas que le prince ne leur cause plus de soucis.

\- Je viens voir mon frère.

Même si ce n'était pas un ordre formel, on ne pouvait lui dire non. Serafina, qui tenait son fils chéri dans ses bras, consentit à le lui donner. Arthur pleura et s'agita, mais Mathieu ne le lâcha pas.

\- Bonjour Arthur, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Les yeux morts du bébé cherchèrent à localiser la provenance de la voix.

\- Je m'appelle Mathieu et je suis ton grand frère.

Le petit gazouilla, curieux d'entendre ce son nouveau pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé de en pas être venu te voir avant, mais promis, je vais me rattraper et je viendrai te voir le plus souvent possible. Ne t'inquiète pas, malgré les mauvaises rumeurs, je ferai en sorte que tu es la meilleure vie possible, même quand Papa ne sera plus là.

Mathieu embrassa sur le front le petit qui se mit à pleurer. L'aîné ne comprit pas ce qui prenait au cadet jusqu'à ce que Serafina s'approche doucement de lui.

\- Votre Altesse, il a faim, il faut que je le nourrisse.

\- Nourrissez-le alors. Je pourrai revenir de temps en temps le voir ?

\- Vous pouvez venir quand bon vous semble, Votre Altesse.

\- Bien. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir, Votre Altesse, répondit en chœur la famille Gnik.

Une fois que Mathieu s'en fut allé, Etienne, le père de Serafina et Edward, s'adressa à sa fille.

\- Eh bien, te voilà bien soumise face au prince ! Je sais que tu dois bien te comporter vis-à-vis de lui, mais quand même !

\- J'agis pour le bien et les intérêts de mon fils ! Je pense en tant que mère avant de penser comme une femme !

\- Cette façon de faire te perdra ! Tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as oublié ce que nous nous sommes jurés ?

Mais Serafina s'éloigna de son père pour aller nourrir son enfant en n'ayant cure de ses propos. Le roi allait peut-être la chasser de sa vie et sa famille allait se désintéresser de l'enfant. Mais pour Serafina, Arthur était devenu le centre de sa vie et elle était prête à tout pour lui, quitte à bien s'entendre avec Mathieu. Oui, elle serait prête à trahir de vieux serments pour son fils, qui avait radicalement bouleversé sa vie. Edward, qui connaissait les pensées de sa sœur, contradictoires avec celles de leur père et de l'ensemble du clan Gnik, n'osa rien dire. Mais il n'en pensa pas moins, car lui aussi avait sa propre vision des choses depuis qu'Antoine l'avait menacé. Edward n'avait pas osé affronter à nouveau le chevalier-protecteur depuis le temps mais il s'était juré de se venger le jour où Antoine ne s'y attendra pas.

* * *

Quand Mathieu rentra chez lui, après le repas du soir, il resta silencieux. Son protecteur ne l'avait pas accompagné sous prétexte de maladie. Mathieu ne voulait pas le voir alors qu'il mangeait en compagnie de son père et des nobles invités à leurs tables. Il savait qu'Antoine se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte close, dans sa chambre. Il l'entendait. Le prince lui en voulait encore pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu à temps pour Arthur. Néanmoins, conscient qu'Antoine ne pouvait être parfait, et qu'en plus il avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, Mathieu alla en direction de la chambre de son ami. Mais devant la porte, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper - il avait bien retenu la leçon - sa main levée en l'air resta en l'air, bloquée. Il hésita encore un peu puis finalement se recula.

Mathieu se rappela cette fameuse nuit cinq ans plus tôt. Cette horrible nuit où il avait aperçu malgré lui les cicatrices qui défiguraient entièrement le dos de son chevalier-protecteur. Même s'il ne les avait plus revues depuis, Antoine ayant toujours pris soin de soigneusement les cacher, le petit garçon les revoyait avec netteté dans ses souvenirs. Au final, même s'il comprenait le désir de son ami de le préserver d'informations pour le moins abominables, Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il connaissait très peu de choses sur la vie de celui qui pourtant passait tant de temps avec lui. Le prince n'avait jamais insisté pour en savoir plus sur le passé d'Antoine et ne lui posait pas de questions sur ses activités exactes quand il était à l'extérieur. Antoine pouvait lui dissimuler tant de choses ! Lui raconter ce qu'il voulait ! Voire le manipuler !

Mathieu se dit qu'il allait réfléchir plutôt que de commencer à imaginer le pire. Même si depuis qu'il accompagnait son père dans des tâches il était le témoin privilégié des pires choses dont l'être humain était capable pour parvenir à ses fins, il ne voyait pas Antoine appliquer ce schéma tortueux. Son père lui avait dit qu'en politique, il fallait toujours prendre du recul, savoir observer et analyser. Surtout, ne pas accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un comme ça. Pour Mathieu, jusqu'à maintenant, la confiance qu'il portait à Antoine n'avait pas été remis en question, cela avait été naturel depuis toujours.

Mais tous ces secrets, il ne pouvait plus les supporter. Antoine ne cherchait pas à utiliser Mathieu pour quoi que ce soit, mais à ne pas tout lui dévoiler, un fossé se creusait déjà entre avant la dispute, même si aucun des deux ne s'en était rendu compte. Le prince parlerait sérieusement à Antoine demain.

Antoine de son côté, allait très mal. Il avait parfaitement entendu le retour de Mathieu et qu'il s'était retrouvé devant sa porte durant un moment qui lui avait semblé être interminable avant que le prince renonce et s'en aille. Le rejet manifeste de l'enfant lui faisait bien plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était que provisoire, que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, Antoine souffrait. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans les bonnes grâces de son protégé, il avait peur.

De plus, même si ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour lui, Antoine s'était émotionnellement brisé l'après-midi même. Le chevalier-protecteur s'était rendu à l'auberge où travaillait Anne et lui avait expliqué que si ses sentiments envers elle étaient restés intacts, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop abusé d'un certain laxisme de la part de son prince mais que l'étau se resserrant autour de lui, il devait rompre avec elle, préférant que la rupture soit nette mais qu'Anne ne souffre pas sur le long terme.

Évidemment, Anne avait très mal réagi et encore maintenant, Antoine était sûr qu'au moins tout le quartier avait entendu les hurlements de sa belle. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, et ces cris de douleur le tourmentaient. L'attitude de Mathieu n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Antoine se sentait mal. Ces trois mots "_Je te déteste !_" lancés par Mathieu, qui ressemblaient fortement à ceux d'Anne juste après, lui martelaient le cœur. Au point que la douleur infligée par le fouet de son père semblait minime à côté. Il s'était attaché au prince au point de ne pas supporter d'être rejeté. Et cette vieille peur, celle de devenir le souffre-douleur, de souffrir pour le restant de ses jours à cause de Mathieu. Le sentiment d'échec l'empêchait de pouvoir s'endormir.

Demain, après la nuit qui, Antoine l'espérait, lui porterait chance et conseil, il tenterait le tout pour le tout pour parler à Mathieu.

Si l'un des deux avait voulu forcer les choses et discuter dès maintenant, la suite des événements aurait pu être différente...

* * *

**Vous ne me détestez pas trop ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? **

**Poster une review plante un arbre au Groenland. Si si. Et ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, mais Ielenna, l'auteur, entre autres, de Ludo Mentis Aciem et qui m'a autorisée à reprendre cette affirmation. Si vous ne la connaissez pas encore, Ielenna écrit énormément, je suis fan de son travail depuis le début de l'année 2009, ce qui commence à dater, je l'avoue, et qui j'espère réussira à éditer prochainement ses Chroniques des Fleurs d'Opale, dont j'ai la chance de connaitre le début, mais qui en attendant se fait connaitre sur internet. Vous pouvez (re)découvrir une partie de ses textes sur FF et son actualité sur Facebook** **en tapant Ielenna**. **Bon, vous avez compris, je suis fan depuis six ans et je lui fais de la pub, mais elle le mérite et en plus elle est super sympa ! ^^**


	5. Chapitre 3(2): De grands bouleversements

**Voici la seconde partie du chapitre 3 qui était très attendue d'après ce que j'ai lu, très chères mandragores.**

**Je suis contente de voir que vous ****êtes toujours aussi impatientes de connaitre la suite. Toutes vos reviews sont tellement gentilles, vous allez me faire pleurer ! Vos encouragements m'aident beaucoup à écrire la suite ! :)**

**Finalement le nombre de 12 000 mots a été dépassé.**

**Harmonie : Me tuer avec un bazooka ? Ça aurait fait une fin badass pour moi. Mais effectivement, tu as besoin de moi vivante pour connaitre la suite. Hé hé hé. D'ailleurs, vu ce qui va suivre, je vais partir me cacher loin, très loin de toi ! C'est possible, Nantes est une grande ville, tu ne me trouveras pas facilement ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre trois : De grands bouleversements - partie 2/2**

En effet, cette nuit-là, aux environs de deux heures du matin, Antoine comme Mathieu furent réveillés par des hurlements. Alors que le plus jeune sortait lentement de son sommeil difficilement trouvé, Antoine se précipita vers l'entrée de l'appartement, un poignard dans une main, pour voir Richard entrer avec une jeune femme complètement affolée. Il s'agissait d'Agnès, en chemise de nuit, les yeux rouges et qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

\- Agnès, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda son frère, très inquiet.

\- C'est mon époux, il...

Une voix masculine se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Cette chienne mérite le sort que je lui réserve !

Mathieu, qui avait rejoint le frère et la sœur, vit que Samuel empêchait Serge, le mari d'Agnès, d'entrer lui aussi.

\- Je vous interdis de l'appeler comme ça ! le menaça Antoine en prenant Agnès dans ses bras.

\- Elle est stérile ! Depuis des années, elle est incapable de me donner des enfants ! Elle a proposé l'adoption, mais je refuse ! Je demande le divorce !

Le divorce pour motif de stérilité signifiait un futur incertain pour la femme, surtout si elle était issue du peuple. Incertain et difficile comme pour les enfants reniés. Antoine comprenait maintenant la détresse de sa cadette. Serge semblait très énervé et réclamait sa femme, car c'était son droit légitime, clamait-il.

\- Je ne veux plus le voir ! hurla Agnès. Cet homme est un monstre ! Un sadique pervers !

\- Laissez-la tranquille ! ordonna Antoine, très en colère, en serrant davantage sa sœur contre lui, comme si ce geste pouvait mieux la protéger de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Elle m'appartient encore ! Rendez-la moi !

\- Elle est mon invité pour une durée indéterminée, intervint Mathieu d'une voix menaçante. Tant qu'elle voudra loger ici, personne ne contestera son choix.

L'époux ne pouvait braver la volonté de son prince.

\- Comme bon vous semblera, Votre Altesse, dit-il avec mauvaise grâce en s'inclinant et en s'éloignant.

Richard reprit sa place devant la porte, après qu'il fut félicité avec Samuel pour son excellent travail. Il y avait tellement de coussins et de couvertures chez Mathieu qu'ils purent y installer Agnès sans problème. Celle-ci commença à se calmer en se sentant en sécurité.

\- Merci...

\- Agnès, que s'est-il passé ? Tu avais l'air de craindre pour ta vie !

\- Antoine, cela faisait longtemps que mon mari me reprochait ma stérilité. Tout à l'heure, nous avons eu une dispute, plus importante qu'à l'ordinaire, où il m'a menacée. Je suis allée me réfugier chez les parents car ils n'habitent pas loin de la pièce où je logeais, croyant bêtement que j'aurais droit à une aide quelconque de leur part, mais quand ils ont eu connaissance du motif, ils m'ont dit que je n'avais que ce que je méritais car je faisais honte à la famille et m'ont fermé leur porte. Et comme mon époux commençait à devenir vraiment violent, enfin plus que d'habitude, j'ai fui au seul endroit où je pensais trouver de l'aide.

\- Et tu as bien fait, lui assura Mathieu en souriant. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi. Et même si tu es reniée, je ferai en sorte que tu n'es pas à craindre l'avenir.

\- Merci. Mais je ne veux pas déranger !

\- Tu ne nous déranges pas, d'accord ? Et... Mais où est Antoine ?

Agnès et Mathieu étaient seuls. Antoine s'était volatilisé sans faire le moindre bruit.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Quand j'ai décrit la réaction des parents, j'ai vu son regard se durcir, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention ! A tous les coups, il est allé les voir !

Le prince ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais ça fait quoi s'il est allé les voir ?

\- Mathieu, les rapports entre nos parents et Antoine sont extrêmement mauvais ! Lui comme moi ne les portons pas dans notre cœur !

L'enfant repensa au vieux souvenir.

\- Ça a un rapport avec l'état de son dos ?

\- Il s'agit de l'oeuvre de notre père, Mathieu ! Il nous fouettait Antoine et moi, quand on était petit ! Notre mère ne le faisait pas, mais elle était d'accord avec lui. On a vécu des choses horribles. Mais Antoine a plus subit de coups, car il refusait que j'en prenne, alors il payait pour moi et recevait une double ration ! Mon dos n'est pas très beau à voir, mais ce n'est rien, comparé à celui d'Antoine, qui se sacrifiait pour moi. Jusqu'à là, il avait eu peur d'affronter nos parents, mais Antoine est capable de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Il faut que j'aille l'arrêter !

\- Non, reste ici, moi j'y vais !

\- Mais...

Agnès était au courant que son frère et Mathieu ne se parlaient presque plus. Même si une trêve avait apparemment eu lieu le temps de s'occuper d'elle, la jeune femme avait pu voir les cernes et le teint grisâtre d'Antoine, sans compter ses yeux inquiets. Si Antoine s'apprêtait à commettre une folie, Mathieu lui pardonnerait-il et le garderait-il auprès de lui ?

L'enfant comprit l'hésitation d'Agnès.

\- Antoine est mon ami. Je sais que je me suis mal comporté vis-à-vis de lui ces derniers jours, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'attention de l'abandonner. Et s'il fait une bêtise qui lui causerait des torts et qu'il y a des témoins, ma présence pourrait peut-être aider à... A lui empêcher d'avoir plus d'ennuis.

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Agnès, le prince sortit en courant de chez lui, sachant où il fallait aller, en espérant qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Mathieu courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses poumons manquaient d'air, sa respiration se faisait rare et sa vision devenait moins nette, tachetée de petits points noirs. Mais il n'y porta pas d'attention. Le plus important pour le moment restait Antoine. Arrivant devant chez les parents de ce dernier, il se permit le temps de quelques secondes de reprendre son souffle puis il chercha à entrer. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Antoine devait être tellement en colère qu'il n'avait même pas pensé que peut-être quelqu'un pourrait intervenir. Mathieu entendit des cris plus loin et il se précipita. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le figea sur place.

Monsieur et Madame Daniel se trouvaient dans leur chambre, tous les deux ensanglantés, la peur se lisant sur leur visage. Ils étaient tapis contre le mur, se tenant le plus loin possible d'Antoine, qui les menaçait avec son épée, elle aussi remplie de sang. Mais Antoine ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Aucune blessure physique nouvelle, du moins, car toutes celles qu'il avait enduré enfant resurgissaient brutalement cette nuit.

Antoine était tellement absorbé par sa vengeance qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué l'arrivée de son protégé. Ce dernier était littéralement effrayé. Il avait toujours vécu auprès d'Antoine et, en une décennie, s'il y avait eu des hauts et des bas dans leur relation, jamais il n'avait vu son protecteur dans cet état. Même la fois où il avait vu sans le vouloir l'état catastrophique de son dos, Antoine ne s'était pas retrouvé dans un tel état de démence et de colère. Là, une véritable folie s'était emparée de lui et exceptée sa vengeance, plus rien ne semblait important. Cet homme lui ressemblait mais ce n'était plus son Antoine.

\- Antoine ! l'appela Mathieu.

Son appel fut vain, car Antoine ne l'entendit pas. Il commençait même à se rapprocher de ses géniteurs, l'air incroyablement mauvais.

\- Antoine, non !

L'enfant se précipita dans sa direction, évita l'épée et se plaça devant lui, les bras écartés. Le seul effet fut qu'Antoine se rendit compte de sa présence.

\- Écarte-toi.

\- Non !

\- Mathieu, je ne me répéterai pas. Va-t'en. Cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

\- Oh que si ! riposta Mathieu qui, malgré sa frayeur, le regarda d'un air dur. Je ne te laisserai pas devenir comme eux, un monstre !

A ces mots, Antoine tiqua. Durant quelques secondes, Mathieu cru revoir son ami et eut un espoir. Mais le chevalier-protecteur reprit son air fou.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as vécu tout ça ! Pendant que je te traitais avec douceur et gentillesse alors que tu étais petit, quand j'avais le même âge, j'étais déjà victime de coups uniquement parce que j'avais eu le tort de faire un cauchemar ou de tomber malade ! Je n'avais pas le droit à la moindre erreur, Agnès non plus ! Comment aurais-tu réagis si je t'avais fait subir la même chose ?

\- Justement, tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu es mieux qu'eux ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Antoine ! Je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que je ne te le laisserai pas devenir un tel monstre !

Mathieu commençait à pleurer, mais refusait d'abandonner la bataille.

\- Si tu veux aller jusqu'au bout de ton idée, alors tu devras me faire la même chose avant ! Si tu as décidé de ne plus être mon Antoine, de devenir quelqu'un d'horrible, alors fais-le jusqu'au bout. Mais tu perdras tout ! Moi, Agnès et... toi-même. S'il te plait, écoute-moi ! Ne fais pas ça, non, ne le fais pas Awane !

Si Mathieu avait mal prononcé son prénom, c'était à cause des larmes qui obstruaient son nez et sa bouche. Pourtant, il rappela à Antoine le bébé qu'avait été autrefois Mathieu, celui qui souriait simplement en le voyant en agitant ses petites mains et qui l'appelait ainsi en croyant qu'il s'appelait réellement comme cela. Mais Mathieu ne souriait pas en ce moment-même, il pleurait, et c'était uniquement de sa faute. Derrière Mathieu, ses parents se lamentaient. Ils étaient blessés, mais leurs jours n'étaient pas en danger. Si le prince n'était pas intervenu, il les aurait assassinés de sang-froid, avant de peut-être rendre une petite visite à Serge. Ils méritaient un tel sort, mais Mathieu avait eu raison d'intervenir pour l'empêcher de commettre un tel acte. Il devait protéger, non tuer par vengeance.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il pleura à son tour. Ses jambes cédèrent sous l'émotion et il se retrouva par terre, à genoux, sans la moindre force dans ses membres. L'épée fut jetée un peu plus loin. La honte le submergea, mais également la peur et la tristesse. Il ne se contrôlait plus et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Constatant qu'ils n'étaient plus en danger, les parents remercièrent Mathieu. Ce dernier se retourna pour leur jeter un regard glacial.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je l'ai fait.

Puis le prince se concentra à nouveau sur Antoine. Il souffrait tellement ! Maintenant, il se comportait comme un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'aide. Cette vision bouleversa Mathieu. Pourtant, il s'approcha prudemment d'Antoine. Alors que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient, Mathieu les franchit en entourant de ses bras les épaules de son protecteur. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti Antoine durant ses premières années de vie, ni le combat qu'il avait mené depuis tout ce temps. Mais il pouvait faire quelque chose.

\- Tu as été détruit Antoine, mais je vais t'aider à te réparer. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul. Promis, je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux, tant pis si c'est long. Mais je ne veux plus te voir souffrir comme ça.

* * *

Mathieu tint parole. Comme toute cette histoire avait eu lieu de nuit, les deux amis purent regagner les appartements princiers sans se faire embêter. Suite à la confrontation avec ses parents, Antoine tomba en dépression. Restant allongé et inerte sur son lit, il n'était plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais Mathieu restait à son chevet et s'occupait de lui, comme Antoine le faisait pour lui d'habitude. L'enfant refusait au fil des jours de baisser les bras. Antoine guérirait, il suffisait d'attendre. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour pratiquer de telles tâches lui-même, habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse tout ou presque. Pourtant, aidé par Agnès qui savait comment s'y prendre, il apprit comment s'occuper d'une personne dépendante de soi. Il lui apportait à manger et à boire, lui amenait des vêtements propres et enlevait les sales, faisait le ménage, lui racontait des histoires pour faire passer le temps... Quand Antoine avait un peu de volonté, il se changeait et se lavait, mais ce n'était pas systématique.

Agnès, qui logeait désormais dans les anciens appartements de Charlotte, venait quotidiennement prendre des nouvelles de son frère. Elle admirait le courage et la force de caractère du prince qui redoublait d'efforts pour faire sortir Antoine de sa léthargie, quitte à délaisser ses leçons et son travail avec son père et de limiter au maximum sa présence dans la journée aux endroits où il devait être, comme les repas ou sorties en compagnie des nobles, sauf pour rendre visite à Arthur. Tout le monde remarqua l'absence du chevalier-protecteur et les rumeurs circulèrent à nouveau abondamment, mais Mathieu n'y fit guère attention. Seul le roi était au courant de la vérité. Des curieux avaient voulu se renseigner sur ce qu'il se passait, mais les gardent tinrent fidèlement le silence.

De son côté, Mathieu s'en voulait terriblement. Il vivait continuellement à ses côtés depuis sa naissance, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pu déceler une telle douleur chez son ami, qu'il adorait comme son frère. Surtout, il se doutait que la perte provisoire de contrôle d'Antoine était en partie due à leur éloignement durant les jours précédents. Le chevalier-protecteur avait terriblement mal et il n'avait pu l'aider. Comment pourrait-il un jour bien gouverner s'il était incapable de prendre soin d'Antoine ? Il avait ce genre de pensées quand il se retrouvait seul le soir, dormant d'un seul œil au cas où Antoine aurait besoin de lui.

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, lui dit Agnès, trois semaines après les événements, alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Mathieu. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir si Antoine refusait d'en parler. Il te cachait ce genre d'informations pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Il sait que tu es grand et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de t'épargner au maximum. Mais crois-moi, tu fais beaucoup pour lui.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien !

\- Vraiment ? Tu t'occupes de lui alors que d'autres à ta place l'auraient laissé tomber. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Antoine serait devenu un assassin et aurait été condamné à mort pour ça. On a été élevé à la dur, on en a vu d'autres, alors crois-moi, il va s'en remettre. Il a le plus souffert, mais il est fort. Et même s'il n'est pas en grande forme, il est sûrement conscient de tes efforts au quotidien.

Mathieu ne répondit rien. Le regard vague d'Antoine, son soudain manque d'énergie, le fait qu'il réagisse à peine à sa présence, tout cela l'effrayait. Depuis toujours, Antoine avait été là pour lui, supportant ses crises et caprices, le soignant en cas de maladie, le rendant heureux. Il avait été gâté par la vie, bien né, couvé, protégé. Mais son chevalier-protecteur avait grandi dans l'horreur absolue à cause d'une vieille coutume et aujourd'hui encore, même plus de dix ans après la fin de ce traitement, Antoine ne s'en était pas encore remis.

Son amie, qui s'attristait également pour son frère, cherchait à le réconforter.

\- Ça va aller.

\- C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mathieu...

\- Non seulement il a été battu par ce qu'il devait s'occuper de moi, tout comme toi, mais en plus, il doit me servir sans avoir le choix. Il n'a pas choisi sa vie. Il a beau me dire qu'il m'aime, je suis persuadé qu'il m'en veut terriblement.

Agnès prit les mains de Mathieu dans les siennes et lui parla en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais, la vie est souvent injuste envers nous. Avec mon frère, on est bien placé pour le savoir. Tu fais partie de l'élite aussi tu es moins touché, mais tout le monde connait des moments des moments difficiles, tu as les tiens également. Quand on était petits et après quand tu sois né, Antoine avait une grande crainte, c'était que le contact passe mal entre toi et lui et que tu le traites comme nos parents, vu que cela s'est déjà produit avec d'autres rois et chevaliers-protecteurs. Il en était terrifié et... Il ne t'a vraiment jamais rien dit excepté pour l'état de son dos ?

Mathieu hocha négativement la tête.

\- Quand tu es né, il a été libéré de l'emprise parentale, mais il craignait le futur. On lui en demandant tellement, pour un enfant aussi jeune, qu'il craquait nerveusement régulièrement. Et puis, s'occuper d'un bébé c'est très prenant. Antoine pensait qu'il n'allait pas y arriver et qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu le lui ferais payer. Mais avant ton premier anniversaire, il a compris que tout cela n'était pas de ta faute et il s'est donné à fond pour réussir. Plus d'une fois il m'a révélé être heureux du résultat, que tu es un garçon formidable et qu'un jour, tu seras un grand roi.

Chamboulé par toutes ces révélations, Mathieu prenait le temps de les assimiler lentement.

\- Il y a vraiment eu des rois ou reines cruels avec leur chevalier ou amie ? On ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Agnès grimaça.

\- Oui, plusieurs textes l'attestent. Et personne ne pouvait intervenir si le roi ou la reine avait décidé de se défouler pour diverses raisons sur la personne.

\- Comment peut-on faire subir de telles choses à des gens ? C'est ignoble !

\- Tu sais, cette mentalité est pourtant bien ancrée dans les mœurs. C'est même toi et Charlotte qui ont une pensée à contre-courant. La famille royale et les nobles sont intouchables, contrairement au commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire le peuple. Beaucoup parmi l'élite pense que les roturiers ne sont pas tous très importants et qu'on peut les traiter comme des êtres inférieurs s'il y a faute. Par exemple, au palais les rumeurs prétendent que si Antoine n'est plus visible, c'est parce que tu lui as interdit de sortir ou que tu l'as battu tellement fort qu'il n'est pas en état de se montrer publiquement.

\- Jamais je ne ferai subir un tel sort à Antoine !

\- Il le sait. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Ses hantises à Antoine sont ses vieux démons et le souci constant de s'assurer ta sécurité. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il a mal vécu votre éloignement, sa peur revenait au galop. Tel que je le connais, à peine sera-t-il remis sur pieds, que la première chose qu'il fera, c'est de s'en vouloir pour cette histoire avec les parents puis de ne pas avoir pu tenir son rôle auprès de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Si tu montres que tout va bien de ton côté, il ira rapidement mieux.

Le prince réussit à sourire, même si c'était un maigre sourire.

\- Agnès, merci.

\- De rien, Mathieu. Et je te suis redevable de tout ce que tu fais pour moi ces derniers temps.

\- A ce propos, on n'en a pas reparlé, mais la nuit où tu es venue, mais tu as dit que Serge t'as fait des choses horribles. C'est vrai ?

Agnès se mordit la lèvre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Plus les années passaient, plus il en faisait. Ce n'était pas comme avec mes parents, mais c'était tout aussi déplaisant. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'autant plus que certaines choses ne sont pas à décrire à un enfant, même si je sais très bien que tu as souvent plusieurs années d'avance pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Mathieu la laissa partir puis se décida à aller voir son père immédiatement. Le palais royal allait devoir trouver un nouveau tapissier officiel.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Mathieu rendit de nouveau visite à Antoine, en apportant avec lui un plateau-repas. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver son compagnon dans le même état, il vit Antoine assis sur son lit, à contempler l'horizon à travers sa fenêtre, ce qui eut pour conséquence que le prince faillit lâcher le plateau tant il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Antoine ?

Celui-ci lui tourna la tête vers lui, mais n'osait le regarder en face.

\- Bonjour Votre Altesse.

\- Antoine, s'il te plait, oublie le protocole.

\- Mathieu...

Ce dernier voulait s'approcher d'Antoine, mais la façon de se comporter de son protecteur le déstabilisait et il ignorait comment réagir. Cependant, Antoine prit la parole en regardant dans le vague.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu venais de naître. Tu avais quoi, à peine une heure ? Je te revois emmailloté dans ton linge. Tu étais si minuscule ! Tu étais né prématurément et beaucoup pensaient que tu n'allais pas survivre longtemps. J'y ai cru aussi. Tu étais faible, tu n'avais jamais faim et il fallait te forcer à te nourrir, parfois même; ta respiration baissait dangereusement avant de redevenir normale. Je guettais tes réactions, tellement j'avais l'impression que tu allais t'endormir pour ne plus te réveiller. Ça a duré quatre mois cette histoire, car après tout fut normal pour toi. Et pendant ces quatre mois où chacun répétait que tu n'en avais plus pour très longtemps, j'étais partagé. Tant que tu étais là, je ne voyais plus mes parents, je n'avais plus de coups, et même si on m'en demandait beaucoup, pour la première fois, je ne craignais plus la menace du fouet quand j'étais dans ma chambre. Mais il y avait souvent des moments où je craignais tellement pour ma condition qui aurait pu être bien pire quand tu serais grand qu'au fond j'espérais que tu y passes, quitte à me retrouver chez moi pour souffrir mais espérer qu'une princesse vienne vite te remplacer. C'était égoïste de ma part, mais le fardeau aurait été donné à ma sœur et j'aurais acquis une certaine forme de liberté.

Mathieu l'écoutait sans mot dire, voulant connaitre le reste de sa confession.

\- Mais un jour, aidé par Agnès, j'ai compris que non seulement tu étais complètement innocent, mais qu'en plus, je t'aimais. Je me suis juré de toujours prendre soin de toi, de te rendre heureux, de t'épargner du malheur. Mais à force de vouloir te protéger et te préserver, tu t'es méfié de moi et tu t'es éloigné. Et j'ai failli commettre une grosse connerie. Et pourtant, tu t'occupes de moi comme si de rien n'était et tu ne m'as pas donné l'impression de vouloir me rejeter.

\- Antoine, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... Mais sache jamais je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Mais tu...Tu es guéri ? Ça va mieux ? Tout est à nouveau normal ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Oh, Antoine !

Le petit garçon se précipita dans les bras de son protecteur, heureux de le retrouver et de pouvoir faire à nouveau ce geste habituel qui lui avait tant manqué. Mathieu était tellement content qu'il serra un peu trop fort Antoine. Mais ce dernier n'osa pas lui faire la remarque, heureux lui aussi d'être revenu à la normale et de voir à nouveau sourire Mathieu.

\- Mathieu, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit. Je...

\- Tais-toi ! On vient tout juste de se retrouver ! Cette histoire est oubliée et enterrée. Et puis je n'aurais jamais dû repousser tes tentatives de réconciliation, alors tu es loin d'être le seul fautif. Tu as faim ? Je t'ai apporté ton repas.

\- Qu'en est-il de mes parents ?

\- Ils sont allé à l'infirmerie et sont sortis depuis. Je crois qu'ils sont partis vivre très loin d'ici et qu'ils ne reviendront jamais.

\- Mathieu ?

\- Antoine ?

\- Merci.

\- Remercie aussi Agnès, qui s'inquiète énormément. Ah, et aussi Anne, qui demandait de tes nouvelles tous les jours à Agnès.

Antoine rougit violemment mais le clin d'œil de Mathieu le détendit.

\- Si tu es heureux avec elle, même si je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi, je m'en fiche, tu peux aller la voir. Agnès lui a expliqué la situation et Anne s'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus et espère que tu vas aller mieux et que tu vas à nouveau la revoir. Elle a l'air sacrément amoureuse de toi. Mais préviens moi, j'en ai assez de ne rien savoir sur toi !

\- D'accord.

Le petit garçon donna son plat à son chevalier-protecteur et lui laissa le temps de manger tranquillement. Se sentant observé, Antoine finit par demander ce qu'il y avait.

\- Je préférerais attendre encore avant de t'en parler. Tu sors tout juste d'une grosse dépression.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu brûles de me demander plein de choses.

Mathieu soupira et se lança.

\- Antoine, tu es conscient que ce sont les secrets qui nous ont grandement éloignés. Alors je te demande quelque chose : plus de secrets entre nous, quoiqu'il se passe. Ne me cache plus rien et je te promets de faire de même de mon côté. De toute manière, vu ce à quoi j'ai assisté, je ne pense pas que tu puisses me cacher grand-chose sous prétexte de me ménager. D'accord ?

\- D'accord ! répondit Antoine, soulagé de voir un poids se décharger de ses épaules. Mais tu veux savoir autre chose, je me trompe ?

Mathieu le fixa de ses yeux, comme à sa vieille habitude, heureux de constater qu'Antoine retrouvait ses réflexes et donc prouvait qu'il allait mieux.

\- Quand j'étais petit, tu craignais que je te traite mal, c'est ça ?

Heureusement pour le jeune homme, il ne mangeait rien à ce moment précis, sinon il se serait sûrement étouffé.

\- Comment tu... Peu importe. Oui, j'éprouvais cette crainte, pourquoi ?

\- Pourtant, c'est toi qui m'as élevé. Tu aurais très bien pu trouver le moyen de me rendre obéissant non ? Ou de me manipuler ? Comme ça, tu aurais pu contrôler le pouvoir à travers moi.

\- Mathieu, que...

\- Au lieu de ça, tu as toujours été prévenant pour moi, au point de m'avoir caché la vérité sur ton passé pour éviter de me faire du mal. Pourquoi ? Pour faire en sorte que je te sois complètement acquis et que tu évites de mauvais traitements de ma part ?

Antoine commençait à véritablement paniquer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Mathieu, tout ce que je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit ou tu l'as découvert. Je n'ai plus de secrets pour toi, car même si je t'épargnais, je t'en racontais beaucoup et tu en apprenais de ton côté, car je ne pouvais pas tout savoir non plus. Je te considère comme étant mon petit frère et je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. C'est mon rôle et je dois m'y tenir, mais je ne le prends pas mal. J'ai eu peur pour moi, mais je devais t'élever et c'est ton père lui-même qui m'a expliqué comment il voulait que tu sois éduqué. De plus, je dois régulièrement lui rendre des rapports et je suis très surveillé. Je n'ai pas le droit de me comporter n'importe comment avec toi, sinon j'en subirai les conséquences.

Le prince était parfaitement au courant. Juste après la discussion avec Agnès, il était allé rendre visite à son père et avait exigé des explications sur le rôle exact d'Antoine sur sa propre vie, pourquoi une telle fonction existait, s'il était surveillé ou pas, entre autres. Surtout, comme le roi n'avait plus de chevalier-protecteur depuis presque douze ans, qu'est-ce que cela changeait pour lui. Et là, Mathieu en avait appris beaucoup.

Un chevalier-protecteur ou une amie-servante servait à la protection la personne royale, mais en vérité, ce "métier" servait plus pour assouvir ses mauvais penchants qu'à autre chose. Un roi ou une reine, ou même seulement un prince ou une princesse, doit toujours être à la perfection dans sa fonction, ne rien laisser paraître en public. Aussi, une mauvaise colère ou une pulsion malsaine pouvait être assouvie sur une personne qui ne pouvait se défendre ni se plaindre, en contrepartie, avec les autres, la personne royale se devait d'être irréprochable ou presque. En vérité, le chevalier ou l'amie était une victime. Et comme il s'agissait d'une personne issue du peuple, les nobles, s'ils apercevaient un signe quelconque de maltraitance, fermaient les yeux. Ce secret - car même ceux qui avaient vu la maltraitance ignoraient cette vérité - était connue seulement de la personne qui régnait qui informait un jour ou l'autre son héritier.

Le roi actuel, Henri, avait été témoin de moments où sa mère déchargeait sa colère suite à une mauvaise journée sur son amie-servante et cela lui avait paru être normal. Mais en grandissant, il n'avait pas aimé comprendre cela, cet aspect négatif de la fonction, même s'il avait au début agit de même sur l'oncle d'Antoine, puisque son éducation l'y avait poussé. Ce dernier était mort avant que le roi ait pu se rattraper, mais depuis, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu partager de meilleurs moments avec lui. Aussi, quand Mathieu est né, son père avait voulu qu'Antoine ait une meilleure vie, même s'il était très surveillé, au cas où. Non pas par soucis au sujet d'Antoine, mais par ce qu'il voulait que le jour où Mathieu serait roi, son fils pourrait être épaulé par son ami et être son soutient en cas de problème, en plus d'être son garde du corps personnel.

C'était aussi pour cela que la famille Daniel n'avait jamais été anoblie. Les nobles avaient du pouvoir, de la richesse, de la clientèle. Avec les soutiens des nobles entre eux quand une cause leur semblait importante, les chevaliers-protecteurs et les amies-servantes n'auraient pu se laisser maltraiter sans agir. Les roturiers, plus ou moins habitués à un respect total de l'élite, ne pouvaient répliquer, quand bien même Antoine et ses prédécesseurs savaient parfaitement se battre et se défendre.

Depuis, Mathieu avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il avait été épargné pendant des années de la réalité du monde, de la nature humaine la plus sombre, des conséquences des décisions. Mais il avait mûrit et assisté à des séances politiques qui avaient changé sa vision des choses. Antoine avait beau être quelqu'un de bien, il restait une personne traumatisée à cause de décisions dont il avait été victime. Que se serait-il passé si le jeune homme avait enfant décidé de se venger sur Mathieu en le dissimulant aux autres ? Une volonté d'adultes avait failli détruire deux enfants et répercuter ce sentiment sur le prince lui-même. Quelle aurait été la suite ? Mathieu se serait à son tour vengé sur Antoine, mais également sur son peuple ? Tout ce raisonnement avait effrayé Mathieu.

Fidèle à sa promesse, il dévoila la vérité à Antoine. Son père ne voulait pas que le chevalier-protecteur soit un défouloir, mais un ami, une aide, un conseiller, quelqu'un en qui Mathieu pouvait avoir confiance, avec raison. Car l'enfant aimait toujours autant son ami et malgré les événements récents, il ne le craignait pas.

\- Jamais je ne te ferai subir quoi que ce soit, Antoine. Et je te promets que quand je serai roi, je prendrai des dispositions pour que plus aucun enfant n'ait plus à souffrir pour accomplir son futur rôle.

Antoine, encore stupéfait par les révélations, fut sincèrement touché par cette déclaration. Il avait confiance aux promesses de Mathieu.

\- Seras-tu à mes côtés quand j'aurai besoin de toi ? M'aideras-tu à régner ? Feras-tu tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour me conseiller justement ?

\- Je t'ai déjà promis de toujours être là pour toi, mais en tant que chevalier-protecteur, je te jure en ce jour devant toi et devant les dieux de respecter tes souhaits et tes désirs.

Mais Mathieu, le visage très sérieux, le regarda avec ses yeux bleus comme jamais auparavant.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses une autre promesse, Antoine, sans la contester d'aucune manière.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- J'ai étudié l'histoire du pays, comme tu le sais. Et j'ai appris que de nombreux souverains, s'ils commençaient bien leur règne, pouvaient très mal finir en accumulant les erreurs ou en finissant en tant que tyrans, oubliant la volonté du peuple pour des désirs personnels. Mon propre père fait tout pour éviter cela, même s'il sait qu'il y a toujours des mécontents et qu'une partie du peuple souffre actuellement de disettes à cause des mauvaises récoltes. Cependant, il n'est pas à l'abri de mal agir. Regarde, mon propre frère, par ce qu'il est né du mauvais côté des draps, est traité de bâtard par tous et mon père ne lui a jamais rendu visite. Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant, mais il peut très bien changer à tout moment. Et dans le mauvais sens.

Inquiet, Antoine sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la fameuse promesse.

\- Si un jour j'oublie mes devoirs, si je nuis au peuple ou que je me mets à faire des choses horribles, promets-moi de tout faire pour m'en empêcher et me remettre sur le droit chemin. Et si malgré tout cela, tes efforts restent vains, promets-moi alors, malgré tout ce que je pourrais te dire ou faire pour t'en empêcher, promets-moi, pour le bien de tous, de me tuer.

\- Tu me demandes l'impossible ! s'écria Antoine.

\- Non, je te demande quelque chose car j'ai justement entièrement confiance en toi ! Toi seul est capable de faire cela !

\- Je ne pourrai jamais commettre un tel acte !

\- Même si je commets des choses atroces par exemple sur Agnès ?

\- Tu n'es pas comme ça, Mathieu !

\- Et j'espère ne jamais l'être ! Mais Antoine, je ne serai pas toujours le petit garçon que tu as devant toi. J'ai... J'ai vraiment peur. Regarde comment je me suis comporté avec toi alors que tu ne le méritais pas ! Imagine que j'applique un schéma similaire sur le pays ? Un jour, ce sera moi le roi à la tête d'Ellsellgé, et j'ignore si je vais changer à cause de ça. Alors je réitère ma demande. Jures-tu de faire ce que je te demande ? De m'ôter la vie si cela devenait nécessaire ?

Antoine plongea son regard dans les prunelles bleues de Mathieu. Il les connaissait si bien ! Bleu océan en temps normal, bleu sombre en cas de colère, bleu cristal en cas de tristesse, bleu turquoise en cas de joie. Mais ce bleu-là, azur, montrait toute la détermination du prince. Il était sérieux et attendait une réponse toute aussi sérieuse.

Mais Antoine serait-il capable, même s'il le promettait, d'accomplir une telle action ?

Il revit Mathieu, à peine né, emmitouflé dans son linge. A peine avait-il touché le poupon que celui-ci l'avait regardé, comme s'il avait compris ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Il revit le bébé qui pleurait par ce qu'il n'était pas là mais qui souriait dès qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Il revit tout. Les premiers pas de Mathieu, alors qu'il sortait de son bain, ses colères, quand il était puni, son air malicieux quand il s'apprêtait à commettre une énième bêtise, son regard étonné, quand Charlotte prononça son prénom "Mateuuuu", ses rires, après avoir entendu une histoire drôle, ses pleurs, après un cauchemar, sa douleur, après être tombé d'une chaise, son sourire, quand il entraîna Charlotte pour la première fois dans une partie de cache-cache dans les jardins du palais, ses angoisses, quand il craignait qu'Antoine allait le gronder car il ne voulait pas dormir seul, sa peur, après avoir vu les cicatrices, sa bonne humeur, quand il pouvait faire un câlin à Antoine...

Pouvait-il le faire ? Tuer son petit ange même s'il devenait un monstre ? S'il devenait comme ses parents ? Quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal autour de lui soit par plaisir, soit parce qu'il estime que c'était juste ? S'il s'en prenait effectivement à Agnès ? Ou même à lui ?

Tuerait-il celui qui avait bouleversé sa vie, celui dont il avait la charge depuis le premier jour, pour sauver le reste de la population ? Pouvait-il promettre cela alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec lui ? Alors que l'idée même de le transpercer en plein cœur avec son épée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit ? Le pourrait-il s'il n'avait pas le choix ?

\- Je le jure.

* * *

**(_Voix dramatique_) Antoine devra-t-il un jour tenir cette dernière promesse ? Devra-t-il tuer Mathieu de ses mains pour le bien du royaume car ce dernier serait devenu un vilain garçon et ferait le mal autour de lui ? **

**SUSPENSE**** ! Mais sachez que je n'écris pas ce genre de choses pour rien. **

**En attendant, ne cherchez pas à m'assassiner à cause de se qui peut se passer par la suite, sinon vous ne la connaîtrez jamais, la suite. Et mon fantôme vous hantera à jamais. Vous êtes prévenu ^^ **

**Mais vous pouvez me menacer, me torturer, me haïr, comploter contre moi, tenter de pirater mon compte, me maudire, me faire du mal, m'insulter, m'obliger à avaler des légumes, mais me tuer, non, ça je vous l'interdit :D**


	6. Chapitre 4 : Nouveau roi

**Chapitre 4 les mandragores ! Yeah !**

**J'ai survécu à toutes vos menaces de mort et autres trucs dans le genre (vous en avez de l'imagination, n'empêche, je suis impressionnée) aussi je peux publier ce chapitre. Vous pouvez ranger vos fourches et autres armes en votre disposition, ce chapitre est plutôt cool, pas très dramatique contrairement aux précédents. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mathieu, Antoine et les autres pour le moment. Ok, il y a beaucoup de morts dans ce chapitre et... Je n'en dit pas plus ! Je suis désolée lors du chapitre trois d'en avoir fait "pleurer" plus d'une, ce n'est pas le but.**

**Je vous remercie encore de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction et de la commenter :)**

**Twix**** : Les deux, tu en as le droit. Je t'y encourage même XD**

**Harmonie**** : Si ça se trouve on s'est croisée... Mais comme je suis encore en vie, ça va ^^**

**Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à deux personnes :**

**Tout d'abord à ****Deponia****, que tout le monde connait déjà je pense. Deponia, j'ai tenu à faire ça, et pas uniquement par ce que tu avais hâte de lire ce chapitre ou que tu me fais des tas de compliments. Depuis le prologue, tu te poses des questions sur cette histoire, tu cibles des points importants, tu réfléchis aux caractères des personnages ainsi qu'à des détails de la fic... Mais tu es également une fille super sympa et enthousiaste avec qui j'aime beaucoup discuter, qui est appréciée du fandom et qui écrit bien au point de me rendre mal à l'aise en lisant des passages de tes fics (bravo !). Tu as aussi failli me rendre folle sur la question de roturier ou noble pour un chevalier-protecteur avant qu'on réussisse à se comprendre (je m'en souviendrai longtemps de cette conversation :D). Depuis qu'on se connait, je n'ai eu droit qu'à un seul câlin de ta part et à des tas de morts différentes et j'en suis fière ! En espérant que ce chapitre ainsi que les autres te plaisent. (Je sens que de nouvelles questions vont bientôt arriver ^^)**

**Ensuite à ****Jafaden****, même si on ne se connait que depuis peu, vu que tu es devenue mon coussin à câlins et que je ne m'en prive pas, et qu'en plus on a de gros délires (non je le dirai pas quoi ici, je tiens trop à la vie), alors je voulais te faire plaisir. Câlin ? :) (et :p x plus que toi d'abord XD)**

**Petite précision qui va être utile pour ce chapitre**** : le royaume d'Ellsellgé ne partage de frontières qu'avec Plectrum. Ce sont les deux seuls pays du continent. Ellsellgé est au sud de Plectrum. Panda, dans le duché de Chachou, se trouve elle tout au nord d'Ellsellgé, touchant la frontière commune.**

**J'ai écrit une partie de ce texte après avoir bu plus de cidre que d'habitude et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Du cidre doux, mais je ne tiens pas l'alcool malgré les années qui passent ^^'. J'espère que vous ne remarquerez pas la différence. Et comme j'adore le cidre, je vous laisse, il y en a qui m'attend ce midi *.***

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveau roi**

Dès le lendemain de la promesse d'Antoine, le quotidien redevint normal. Antoine reprit sa place aux côtés de Mathieu, faisant taire les rumeurs les plus folles qui couraient au sujet du chevalier-protecteur. A nouveau très liés tous les deux, le prince laissait à son ami tous les jours la liberté d'aller en ville rejoindre Anne, car le couple s'était reformé après qu'Antoine se soit expliqué auprès de son aimée. Tout allait pour le mieux pour eux. Et même si désormais Mathieu vivait avec une sorte d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête avec Antoine auprès de lui, rien de perturbait leur amitié retrouvée.

La séparation entre Agnès et Serge fut officialisée peu après. Agnès ne réclama rien, sinon la promesse que son désormais ancien époux la laisserait tranquille et que ce dernier acceptait son sort, qui était de perdre le privilège d'être le tapissier officiel du roi et qu'il devait se tenir loin de Sommet. Serge refusa tout en bloc et il fallut longuement parlementer et puis menacer l'homme de se faire enfermer en prison pour que ce dernier consente à enfin respecter ces conditions. Mathieu permit à Agnès de rester dans les appartements qu'elle occupait déjà aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Cependant, refusant d'être inactive, la jeune femme décida de se rendre utile. A peine se retrouva-t-elle célibataire qu'elle décida de travailler dans la bibliothèque royale, aidant au rangement et classement, secondant grandement le personnel qui y travaillait déjà. Vu que depuis des années elle dévorait les livres qui s'y trouvaient, cela ne fut pas difficile pour elle.

La question de sa stérilité posait cependant problème. Elle était celle qui devait assurer l'existence la future génération Daniel. Pour la première fois depuis l'instauration de cette fonction, la question de la descendance se posait, car même si des cas de stérilité et de mort précoces s'étaient déjà fait connaitre par le passé, il y avait toujours eu des frères et sœurs cadets pour remédier à ce "problème". Or, Antoine ni Agnès n'avaient de frère ou sœur plus jeune. L'adoption était possible, mais en Ellsellgé la question de la continuité par le sang était importante. Les enfants adoptés prendraient sans problème le relais, mais les rumeurs affirmeraient que ne sera pas pareil. Antoine ne pouvait, selon la tradition, accomplir ce devoir. Lui-même ignorait s'il pouvait le faire, vu qu'avec Anne, tous deux prenaient leurs précautions et la jeune femme n'était jamais tombée enceinte, ne le souhaitant de toute manière pas. Car un enfant de cette union connaîtrait une fin rapide et brutale selon la coutume. Et puis les parents n'avaient pas les moyens ni le temps de s'en occuper. Agnès angoissait mais le prince qui avait consulté son père lui assurait que de toute manière la question n'était pas urgente alors ils n'en reparlèrent pas. Le débat fut donc clos - pour le moment en tout cas.

Mathieu, appliquant des stratégies politiques, se mélangea aux enfants nobles. Il les avait toujours plus ou moins fréquentés lors d'événements comme les promenades dans les jardins royaux, des visites en ville ou lors de réceptions. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais vraiment lié avec certains d'entre eux. Charlotte et la fratrie Daniel lui avait toujours suffit comme compagnie. Cependant, un roi ne pouvait être seul et les nobles jouaient un rôle non négligeable dans la politique intérieure et extérieure du pays, ainsi que sur l'économie, la finance et les affaires sociales et culturelles, aussi les négliger aurait été une erreur.

Les premiers temps, Mathieu vécu cela comme une sorte de corvée et seul le devoir l'obligeait à accorder son attention aux nobles enfants et leurs parents. Mais peu de temps avant son onzième anniversaire, le prince se lia d'amitié avec un garçon de son âge et l'une de ses sœurs. Ils s'appelaient Nyo et Aela Archives, des nobles originaires du sud du royaume.

Même si les deux étaient fiers de leur rang et à bien des égards ne se souciaient guère du peuple de manière générale, ils étaient néanmoins gentils et respectaient la présence d'Antoine quand celui-ci était là. Si Mathieu se devait de parler aux nobles présents à la cour, s'entendant bien avec eux, que ce soit véridique ou de façade, il apparut évident que depuis le départ de la princesse Charlotte, les nouveaux favoris se trouvaient être les Archives.

Comme leurs parents le comprirent rapidement, leurs enfants restèrent à la cour le plus longtemps possible, qu'importent les frais. Une place de favoris ne se refusait pas, surtout si elle était double. Mathieu ne s'en plaignit pas.

Ce fut d'ailleurs Nyo qui, un matin, alors que le prince revenait d'un conseil en huis-clos sur des sujets épineux, lui appris la nouvelle qui venait tout juste de parvenir à la capitale : l'épidémie de peste qui sévissait dans le royaume voisin de Plectrum.

* * *

Cette année-là, un bateau revenant d'un autre continent suite à un habituel voyage commercial, en accostant son port d'attache, ignorait que la maladie qui rongeait l'équipage allait se transmettre dans le royaume. Très vite, la population de la ville et des terres alentours chuta de façon inquiétante. Les habitants fuirent le foyer épidémique, ignorants qu'ils emportaient le virus avec eux et le transmettaient en des villes et villages encore épargnés.

Dans la capitale, Ouki, plusieurs oiseaux messagers informèrent le roi de la situation. Ce dernier, prénommé Kriss, réagit aussitôt. La moitié nord du pays était touché par ce fléau, mais l'autre moitié, où se trouvait Ouki, était encore épargnée. Kriss décida de créer un "rideau de protection" : aucune personne venant des lieux contaminés n'avait le droit de gagner le sud. Une ligne de soldats fut postée au niveau des routes et chemins. Si ce moyen limita énormément la propagation de l'épidémie au point qu'elle n'arriva jamais aux frontières d'Ellsellgé qui fut épargné, le virus toucha un peu la population vivant au sud de Plectrum.

Surtout, sur les quelques centaines de victimes de la capitale, on compta la quasi-totalité de la famille royale. Impuissant, Kriss vit mourir sa femme, ses enfants, frères, sœurs, cousins, nièces et neveux. Lui-même fut touché par le virus. Mais comme quelques rares cas, il n'en mourut pas. Cependant, il en ressortit très faible. Kriss n'ignorait pas qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Se posa alors la question de la succession. Le roi étant le dernier survivant de sa grande famille, il n'avait plus aucun héritier au moment où l'épidémie s'éteignit.

Kriss organisa alors un concours pour régler la question. Dans la forêt qui se trouvait aux abords du château royal, Kriss avait fait cacher le symbole de son pouvoir. Il s'agissait d'une pierre bleue, verte et lisse, d'une très grande beauté et qualité. L'ancêtre de Kriss, le premier roi de Plectrum, un chef de tribu, l'avait trouvée et brandie en affirmant qu'il avait été choisi par les dieux pour régner sur un royaume en unissant les tribus. Depuis, cette pierre était liée à la famille royale et au pouvoir.

Kriss, à travers les messagers qui sillonnèrent le royaume entier, fit comprendre que celui ou celle qui trouverait cette pierre mériterait de lui succéder sur le trône. Tout le monde pouvait y participer après avoir passé quelques tests éliminatoires sur les capacités mentales et physiques pour déterminer les meilleurs candidats. Car il ne s'agissait pas simplement de trouver la pierre en creuser en cherchant au hasard. Il fallait mériter cette pierre. Kriss ne voulait pas laisser son royaume entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Parmi les candidats, la famille Breut s'inscrivit et réussit les tests éliminatoires. On pouvait participer à plusieurs. Quand la nouvelle se sut, à la veille du concours, alors que tous les candidats étaient réunis dans la même pièce pour s'endormir avant d'être lancés dans l'aventure, les réactions furent nombreuses. Car la famille Breut était connue, notamment pour un fait. Il s'agissait de petits nobles, anoblis depuis seulement deux générations. Ils vivaient sur une île, Linksthesun, qui se situait tout près du continent, miraculeusement épargnée par la peste, car à peine la nouvelle de la contagion avait-elle été connue que les contacts avaient été rompus avec l'extérieur, appauvrissant temporairement l'île, qui vivait surtout du commerce, mais la sauvant de la maladie.

Mais ce n'était pas l'objet des réactions. Le père, Michel, avait trois fils. L'aîné, son héritier, Alexis, âgé de dix-sept ans, était déjà intelligent et cultivé et l'aidait énormément dans sa tâche. Venait ensuite David, quatorze ans. Bon vivant, il s'était intéressé très tôt aux progrès de la médecine et l'étudiait avec attention depuis quelques mois, voulant en faire son métier. Généreux, il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir de blessure ou de maladie et voulait aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Puis venait le dernier, Jérémy, dix ans.

Si les deux aînés ressemblaient à leurs parents, blonds aux yeux verts, Jérémy était né albinos. Or, selon les croyances populaires, les albinos étaient des erreurs de la nature et devaient être tués à peine venus au monde, selon la volonté des dieux. Mais Michel et Alice refusèrent de faire subir ce sort funeste à leur cadet. Jérémy fut gardé en vie et élevé comme un fils noble normal. Au sein de sa famille et même de l'île, Jérémy n'avait plus de problème lié à sa particularité car on l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, car en Linksthesun, la famille Breut était très aimée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas dans le reste du royaume.

Des commentaires moqueurs voire injurieux parvinrent aux oreilles Breut. Jérémy les entendit parfaitement. Il refusa de montrer aux détracteurs sa tristesse, aussi fit-il tout son possible pour ne pas trop humidifier ses yeux. Mais les mots lui faisaient mal, si mal. Alexis et David, qui l'entouraient, lui prirent chacun une main et la serrèrent fort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère, lui chuchota Alexis. Ils sont idiots, mais nous on te connait et ils auront bon dire quoi que ce soit contre toi, on sait que c'est faux. Tu sais qu'on t'aime et qu'on fera tout pour te protéger.

\- Oui.

\- Et puis, rajouta David, quand on rapportera la pierre au roi et que Papa lui succédera au trône, on ne pourra plus se moquer de toi aussi facilement, car tu seras prince.

Ses frères étaient toujours très protecteurs et attentionnés avec lui. Jérémy savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur eux, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile quand même. Certains jours, où l'enfant broyait du noir plus que d'habitude, car il était généralement d'humeur dépressive, il se demandait pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient effectivement tué à la naissance. Même s'il était né au sein d'une famille noble, lui donnant une éducation privilégiée et de nombreux avantages et qu'il était entouré d'une famille aimante, il était conscient de sa différence et la supportait mal. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de ses frères, il doutait que même s'il accédait prochainement au statut de prince, cela changerait grand-chose pour lui.

Il resterait un albinos quoi qu'il se passe et il y aura toujours des gens pour le regarder de travers ou de façon exagérément effrayée, sans jamais chercher à le connaitre. Ce fut sur ces pensées des plus sinistres que Jérémy finit par s'endormir péniblement.

Le reste de sa famille attendit d'entendre son souffle lent et régulier avant de pouvoir songer à fermer les yeux à son tour. Michel avait insisté pour que son benjamin les accompagne et il se demandait à présent s'il avait fait le bon choix. Lui comme Alexis et David connaissaient le caractère renfermé, secret et taciturne du plus jeune, qui avait dû mal à accepter sa différence. Pour montrer à Jérémy comme aux autres personnes qu'ils étaient une famille unie et soudée, tout le monde devait participer à ce concours, Jérémy également. Ils perdraient ou gagneraient ensemble, l'albinos se serait exclu de rien.

Le lendemain matin, en milieu de matinée, tous les candidats furent réunis au même endroit, devant l'entrée de la forêt. Il y avait une douzaine de personnes seules et familles qui était en compétition. Ils étaient nobles ou roturiers. En Plectrum, contrairement en Ellsellgé, la différence entre ces nuances était moins nette. Bourgeois et nobles ne mélangeaient fréquemment. Alice, la femme de Michel, était une bourgeoise, et cela ne choquait personne. Aussi un bourgeois pouvait prétendre au titre de roi. Surtout, depuis le passage de la peste qui avait décimée la population sans distinction sociale, une belle partie de la noblesse avait disparue et pour se renouveler, avait besoin du sang roturier. Et à cause de la mort de plusieurs nobles, peu de familles - exceptées celles du sud et une du nord - avaient pu se lancer dans ce concours.

Chaque groupe avait reçu une carte succincte de la forêt ainsi qu'une boussole, mais surtout, aucune indication. Le roi Kriss ne se sentant pas en état de sortir de sa chambre, ce fut son premier ministre, I Muvrini, qui s'était occupé des préparatifs et qui vint à leur rencontre.

\- N'oubliez pas, trouver cette pierre ne sera pas aisé. Quiconque la trouvera sera méritant. Dès que l'un d'entre vous sera en possession de la pierre, qu'il vienne immédiatement au château et se fasse connaitre auprès du roi qui alors signera l'acte désignant son héritier. N'oubliez pas que vous avez été choisi soigneusement et que participer à ce concours est un honneur, aussi aucun coup bas entre participants n'est toléré, pas plus que le vol de pierre, la tricherie et les blessures. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et que les dieux soient avec vous !

Ce fut le signal. Aussitôt, tout le monde s'élança dans la forêt. Tout le monde, sauf la famille Breut, qui n'avait pas bougé, sur un ordre discret de Michel.

\- Papa ? demanda David.

\- Réfléchissez les garçons. On n'a aucune indication de là où il faut aller. Plutôt que de foncer tête baissée vers l'inconnu, autant étudier ce que nous avons avec nous.

La famille eut beau étudier sous tous les angles la boussole, elle ne vit rien d'anormal. Aussi observa-t-elle avec beaucoup d'attention la carte, au soleil ou à l'ombre, mais la carte resta inchangée.

Alexis se doutait pourtant que son père n'avait pas tort. Le roi était connu pour son sens de l'observation, ses questions, son résonnement logique, mais également ses surprises. Le jeune homme avait déjà eu l'occasion de parler par le passé à Kriss et tous les deux s'étaient merveilleusement bien entendus, ayant tous les deux beaucoup de résonnements, de l'humour et un don d'orateur, lorsqu'ils prenaient la parole. Aussi l'aîné réfléchit plus profondément. Il avait appris à connaitre certaines façons de faire de Kriss et ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, dont de vieux procédés de...

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-il. Je pense qu'on s'y prend mal !

Il s'empara de la carte et la tendit à bout de bras en direction du soleil. Quasiment instantanément des mots jusqu'à là invisibles s'illuminèrent à la lumière du soleil.

_Marchez jusqu'à l'arbre creux si vous en avez dans la tête,_

_De là, avec la clef, avancez de cent pas dans la direction souhaitée._

_Mais ne criez pas victoire trop tôt : le plus dur reste à faire !_

\- Bravo ! le félicita Michel. Mais comment y as-tu pensé ?

\- L'année dernière, quand il y a eu un séminaire à la capitale sur les derniers progrès techniques et scientifiques, j'y avais été. Comme j'avais posé plusieurs questions, le roi m'avait pris à part après la conférence car il avait aimé mes interrogations. Il m'avait fait part que malgré toutes les nouveautés, rien n'égalait les techniques héritées de nos ancêtres. Parmi celles-ci, il y avait celle de l'écriture visible seulement face au soleil, que seuls quelques experts de nos jours sont capables d'accomplir. Le sujet avait été évoqué lors du séminaire, mais très rapidement, sans approfondissent.

\- Oui, bon, maintenant qu'on sait ça, on y va ? s'impatienta Jérémy. On perd du temps là !

Il n'eut pas besoin de se faire répéter, car la famille, après avoir repérée où se trouvait l'arbre creux sur la carte, à l'aide de la boussole, se dirigea dans la bonne direction.

Le premier ministre, qui avait observé les Breut découvrir l'écriture solaire et partir dans la direction indiquée, sourit. S'il n'avait rien dit, intérieurement, il jubilait. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre de ce pas son roi et lui raconter ce qu'il venait de voir. Kriss, qui lui accordait toute sa confiance, lui avait confié qu'il espérait que ce serait Alexis et les siens qui remporteraient ce concours, car le jeune homme lui avait fait une telle impression qu'il en était devenu son favori. Leur échange de courrier depuis leur entrevue n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Le monarque allait être content, même si le risque que quelqu'un d'autre l'emporte n'était pas inexistant. Et Kriss était quelqu'un d'honnête, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole : ce sera la personne qui lui ramènera la pierre qui sera le remplacera sur le trône, quand bien même ce ne serait pas un Breut.

L'arbre se trouvait près du centre de la forêt, au nord-est de leur point de départ. Michel et ses fils avançaient rapidement. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent quelques rivaux qui fouillaient sans ménagement les lieux. Tous se lancèrent des regards suspicieux pour vérifier si d'autres ne s'étaient déjà pas emparés du précieux butin. Pour le moment, la pierre était apparemment toujours cachée.

Les Breut arrivèrent devant l'arbre creux. De grande taille, même si les branches étaient nues en plein été, on ne pouvait pas deviner du premier coup que le tronc était vide. Pour le moment, il n'y avait personne d'autre de visible, aussi la famille en profita-t-elle pour examiner les lieux. Les buissons, pierres et l'herbe furent vérifiés plusieurs fois, mais il n'y avait là aucun indice supplémentaire ni clef et encore moins de pierre. Même en fouillant l'intérieur de l'arbre, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Alors que Jérémy chercha un peu plus loin en espérant un miracle, que chose attira son regard. Une biche était allongée par terre, dormant. Non, l'enfant s'approcha doucement de l'animal mais ne vit pas la poitrine se soulever. De plus, une tache écarlate coulait le long de son cou égorgé. Jérémy eut un haut-le-corps et se recula précipitamment, ne se sentant pas bien du tout et se retenant difficilement de rendre son déjeunez. Ne pouvant détacher son regard du corps, Jérémy, tout en continuant de reculer, ne vit pas une pierre que son pied heurta violemment et il tomba par terre en criant. Son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac le secouait mais pourtant, le petit garçon était incapable de ne pas regarder la biche. Aussi fut-il très surpris quand une main ferme se posa sur une épaule.

\- Aa...

Son cri fut vite étouffé par une autre main plaquée contre sa bouche.

\- Chut ! lui intima à voix basse David. Ne dis rien et retournons vite voir les autres !

Encore affolé, Jérémy écouta néanmoins son aîné et tous deux retournèrent du côté de l'arbre creux. Michel capta leurs regards et allait leur demander ce qui se passait mais David le devança en chuchotant.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse très attention !

\- David ? s'inquiéta Alexis sur le même ton.

\- Il y a un peu plus loin une biche morte de façon violente. Mais sa blessure n'est pas animale : la coupure est nette. Il n'y a qu'une épée ou un poignard pour provoquer une telle plaie. Et de ce que j'ai pu observer, c'était très récent.

L'annonce jeta un froid. Personne ne contesta l'affirmation de David, toute connaissance médicale sortant de sa bouche étant véridique. Aussi la peur s'empara d'eux. Aucune arme n'était autorisée lors de ce concours et personne n'était censé en avoir car chaque participant avait été fouillé. Apparemment, au moins une personne avait réussi à déjouer l'attention de ceux qui s'étaient occupés des fouilles. Une personne avec une arme et qui n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser. Même si rien ne semblait anormal autour d'eux, les Breut n'étaient pas tranquilles.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps ! ordonna Michel. Cette histoire de tête en lien avec l'arbre m'intrigue.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Alexis. Je pense qu'on a oublié quelque chose.

\- Il y a une bosse en haut de l'arbre..., remarqua Jérémy.

_Marchez jusqu'à l'arbre creux si vous en avez dans la tête_

\- La tête ! trouva Alexis. C'est la tête de l'arbre !

Les branches étaient hautes, notamment celle où semblait se trouver la clef. David était le plus grand des quatre et il hissa Jérémy, le plus agile, pour qu'il puisse grimper jusqu'à la bosse. Dans un nid d'oiseau, l'albinos tandis la main et senti un petit objet qu'il attrapa vigoureusement. Il s'agissait d'une petite clef en or. Jérémy redescendit, aidé par les siens, tout fier d'avoir en mains ce qui allait les faire gagner.

_De là, avec la clef, avancez de cent pas dans la direction souhaitée_

_\- _Mais comment savoir qu'elle est la bonne direction ? réfléchit tout haut Michel.

\- Où se trouve le château par rapport à notre position ? voulut savoir Alexis.

\- Au sud-est, répondit son père. Tu insinuerais que la direction souhaitée serait le château ?

\- On est obligé d'y aller pour montrer la pierre. De toute façon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Bien guidée via la boussole, la petite famille alla dans cette direction en comptant soigneusement les pas à partir de l'arbre. Pendant cette délicate avancée, Michel se put s'empêcher de s'enorgueillir de ses fils. Tous les trois démontraient une bonne éducation, de l'intelligence, de la déduction et surtout, des liens familiaux profonds. Ils étaient encore jeunes, et pourtant, le chef de famille savait qu'ils les dépasseraient dans de nombreux domaines. Bientôt, on oubliera que les Breut n'étaient nobles que depuis peu. Cela ne posait pas forcément de problèmes au sein de la population, mais face aux vieilles familles nobles qui se vantaient régulièrement de leurs origines, c'était pour Michel une très grande fierté.

\- ...quatre-vingt-dix-huit, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, cent !

Jérémy s'arrêta. A partir de son emplacement, les autres délimitèrent un périmètre qui était rempli d'arbres et buissons. Un endroit touffu et sombre, mais ils ne se découragèrent pas. David finit par buter sur un gros caillou qui lui fit mal aux orteils. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il vit que ce n'était pas un caillou, mais un bout de quelque chose qui était enterré et qui dépassait exprès. L'adolescent ne se posa pas plus de question et déterra en un temps record à l'aide de ses mains l'herbe et la terre pour en ressortir un petit coffre fermé à clef.

Michel le remarqua et fit un signe discret à ses autres enfants. Jérémy se précipita et ouvrit le coffre. Les Breut purent apercevoir le fruit de leur récompense, ce qui allait changer leur vie à jamais, la pierre de Kriss.

_Mais ne criez pas victoire trop tôt : le plus dur reste à faire !_

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de savourer leur victoire, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de rentrer au château pour montrer la pierre au roi. Mais alors qu'ils étaient en chemin, un homme surgit et fonça sur le groupe. Il avait une épée en main. Il s'appelait Frédéric Molas. Mais il n'était pas seul : juste derrière lui se trouvait son beau-frère, Sébastien Rassiat. Qui était également armé et qui comme Frédéric, il s'élança sur les Breut.

Jérémy avait la pierre en main, aussi fût-il visé. Mais alors que l'enfant allait se prendre un double coup fatal, une grosse branche en bois intercepta les épées. Michel, dès qu'il avait senti le danger, n'avait pas hésité. S'emparant d'une branche qui se trouvait à côté de lui, il avait accouru pour sauver son benjamin. Ce dernier était paralysé par la peur, aussi Alexis lui prit une main et l'entraîna dans sa course en compagnie de David. Même si les trois frères étaient inquiets de laisser leur père face aux deux hommes dangereux, Michel était un excellent escrimeur et il était difficile de le vaincre, même à deux contre un.

Michel voulait tout faire pour que ses adversaires ne puissent rattraper ses fils. Des adversaires dont il ne connaissait que le nom, le lien familial qui les unissait et qu'ils étaient des bourgeois de la capitale. Ceux-ci avaient beau être en supériorité numérique, ils n'ignoraient pas la réputation de meilleur épéiste du royaume et restaient prudents.

\- Laissez-nous passer ! grogna Frédéric.

\- Pour que vous assassiniez mes enfants ? Jamais !

\- On ne comptait pas tuer le gosse, même s'il est albinos, répondit gravement Sébastien. Juste l'assommer et récupérer la pierre.

\- Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer une biche, comment vous croire ?

Les beaux-frères s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- On n'a rien tué. On n'est pas des assassins. On est prêt à tout pour devenir roi, mais pas au point d'ôter la vie. On veut prendre notre revanche sur le destin. Ça ferait grincer plus d'un noble de voir des roturiers accéder au trône, dit Frédéric.

\- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Les bourgeois aisés peuvent jouer un rôle politique important et peuvent se mélanger à la noblesse.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Sébastien. Oui, c'est la théorie ! Mais quand le vote bourgeois à l'assemblée est annulé à cause du veto noble d'une façon quasi systématique, ça ne dérange pas grand monde ! Les riches roturiers ont un rôle économique et financier, mais pour le rôle politique, il est presque nul. On veut changer ça ! Donnez-nous la pierre !

\- Vous avez la pierre ? intervint une nouvelle voix.

Des buissons surgit un autre homme, armé d'une épée dans chaque main. Laurent Grey, un noble du nord du pays, dont la famille avait été entièrement décimée par la peste. Lui avait été épargné miraculeusement mais depuis ces événements, dans son grand chagrin, son caractère s'était modifié et pour devenir des plus violents. Il se fichait éperdument des problèmes politiques, une seule chose l'intéressait.

\- Qui a la pierre ? QUI ?

Mais avant d'obtenir la réponse, il s'élança sur le trio qui, ayant sur le coup un ennemi commun, s'allièrent provisoirement le temps de l'affrontement.

Au même moment, les frères Breut entrèrent précipitamment au château. Le premier ministre I Muvrini les attendait dans le hall avec un large sourire.

\- Suivez-moi, leur dit-il.

L'homme les mena jusque dans la chambre royale. Quelques médecins, gardes, prêtres et les autres ministres s'y trouvaient en compagnie du mourant. Kriss trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ainsi, voilà mon héritier...

A ce moment-là, c'était Alexis qui tenait la pierre et la lui donna.

\- Non, Votre Majesté, s'empressa de corriger le jeune. C'est mon père qui devrait tenir cette pierre en main. Il n'est pas là mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Je le représente en ce moment-même.

\- Très bien...

Kriss, d'un geste de la main, fit venir une feuille, une plume et de l'encre. La feuille était déjà noircie de phrases, mais le roi compléta un trou en écrivant "Michel Breut" et un autre en signant le bas du document. Le premier ministre apporta le sceau royal et de la cire. Kriss scella dans une enveloppe la feuille et le chrysobulle fut prêt et transmis à son homme de confiance. Très fatigué, Kriss se rendormit du sommeil du juste et la chambre, excepté le médecin principal, au cas où il faudrait noter l'heure du décès, se vida.

I Muvrini se lança dans une série d'explication pour les vainqueurs.

\- Devant témoin, votre père a été désigné comme héritier officiel et indiscutable de notre vénéré roi Kriss. Plus rien ne va pouvoir l'empêcher de monter sur le trône. Le concours est à présent terminé. D'ailleurs les trompet...

Le premier ministre fut interrompu par des sons de trompettes qui résonnèrent dans tout le château. Les candidats comme les habitants d'Ouki étaient maintenant au courant que le futur roi avait été officialisé.

\- ...J'aillais dire qu'elles allaient bientôt sonner. Bon, votre père ne devrait plus tarder ?

Les garçons l'espérèrent également. Heureusement, quelques minutes plus tard, Michel vint les rejoindre. Ses habits étaient froissés et son bras gauche saignait un peu. Mais il semblait heureux. Derrière lui, Frédéric et Sébastien, dans un état similaires, discutaient joyeusement avec l'héritier de la couronne. Tous les trois semblaient non seulement avoir fait la paix, mais ils avaient également apparemment plein de choses à se dire dans la bonne humeur. Alexis et ses frères lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif mais Michel leur fit comprendre qu'il leur expliquerait tout plus tard. Il devait prendre son rôle d'héritier au sérieux.

Le soir-même, l'annonce de Michel Breut comme successeur de Kriss fut annoncée dans tous les coins du royaume. En Linksthesun, ce fut la joie et Alice fit distribuer gratuitement de la nourriture à la population de l'île.

Kriss mourut dix jours plus tard, apaisé de savoir son royaume entre de bonnes mains et heureux de rejoindre les siens. Michel devint donc roi, tandis qu'Alexis devenait le prince héritier et David le futur dirigeant de Linksthesun, le temps qu'il soit plus âgé, Alice assurant la "régence" en attendant.

Le peuple était heureux d'avoir un roi avec des héritiers, même si pour le moment, la population avait majoritairement du mal à accepter Jérémy comme un prince. Mais comme il y avait deux frères aînés en pleine santé, la chance pour qu'il hérite un jour du trône était infirme.

Michel garda les ministres de Kriss auprès de lui, tous ayant prouvé leur compétence. Mais il intégra Frédéric et Sébastien au sein du gouvernement pour s'occuper des affaires qui touchaient plus précisément le peuple. De grandes réformes allaient apparemment avoir lieu.

Quant à Laurent Grey, ce dernier se réfugia sur ces terres et n'en sortit plus.

Après la terrible période de la peste, ce retour à la normale et la promesse d'un futur meilleur rassura le peuple.

* * *

L'intronisation du nouveau roi de Plectrum fut rapidement connue. Grâce à sa proximité avec les frontières du royaume, en Ellsellgé, ce fut en Chachou que cette information parvint en premier lieu avant d'être diffusée dans le reste du pays. Et à Panda, le couple ducal se félicita de la nouvelle dans leur boudoir privé.

\- Même si c'est triste que tous ces gens soient décédés, cela nous arrange bien ! s'enthousiasma la duchesse.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! approuva le duc. Le précédent roi n'avait pas voulu entendre parler d'une union de son héritier avec Charlotte, préférant une princesse d'un autre continent, mais avec les trois fils de ce Michel, il y a des chances pour que la donne ne soit plus la même.

\- Le plus jeune est albinos, d'après nos renseignements. Mais on n'est pas obligé de faire épouser Charlotte à celui qui possède cette tare. Il y a deux autres prince bien comme il faut à disposition, Charlotte est de haut rang, il faut en profiter !

\- Je vais de ce pas faire écrire à notre secrétaire particulier ce qui va être le début de longues tractations pour parvenir à nos fins. Cela me fatigue déjà, mais avec tous les bénéfices que cela va apporter à Chachou, le sacrifice de Charlotte avec un beau mariage n'est qu'un détail.

Le couple ne se rendit pas compte que Charlotte les entendait parfaitement de l'autre côté de la porte. Une habitude qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre et qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner de sitôt...

* * *

**Le système de vote REPREND ! Il s'agirait cette fois-ci de trouver un nom pour la capitale de Linkthesun. Je ne l'ai pas encore nommée et j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup d'idée. Il faudrait bien sûr que ce soit en rapport avec l'univers du même nom. Plectrum, Ouki et Linksthesun sont déjà pris. Alors si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. ^^ Pour le moment les seules idées que j'ai c'est Pécé ou Breutcity, pas top.**

**Poster une review est excellent pour la santé ! :3**

**Le système politique en Plectrum n'a été que partiellement abordé, mais cela sera vu plus en détail par la suite (oui Déponia, pas besoin de me poser des questions à ce niveau-là ^^)**

**Je songe à peut-être réécrire la résumé de cette fic, à voir. Sinon, vous avez remarqué ? Je commence à utiliser les prénoms en "a" qui n'avaient pas été retenus.**

**A chaque fois je pense que je vais faire un chapitre court, mais à chaque fois, j'écris plus que prévu XD**


	7. Chapitre 5 : Mauvaises nouvelles

**Bonjour, ô mes très chères mandragores adorées d'amour que j'aime à la folie !**

**Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plus. **

**Bon, maintenant, c'est fini des chapitres de "présentation", on passe dans le vif du sujet. Ce qui se passe dans le résumé. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est déjà la fin de l'histoire (oh que non !). Je n'aurais pas passé autant de temps à tout expliquer et décrire pour si peu. Mais maintenant que vous êtes au courant de tout (ou du moins de tout ce que j'ai écrit, car j'aime garder des informations pour moi histoire pour garder du mystère et de ne pas tout dévoiler) la compréhension pour la suite va être plus aisée.**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ! :')**

**Lace : Merci pour tes encouragements. Qu'importe, le plus important c'est de proposer ^^**

**Pour le choix du nom de la capitale de Linksthesun, j'ai eu un large choix de noms : EchecDeRimes, Yaoundé, Dusk, Minus, (jean)renémobile, Chickenofdeath, Numérovingt, Erutluc-tniop, Nonmétavu, Métalopolis, Topvin, CapitaleDeLExtrême, Numérohouno, Point Capitale, médiator... Enfin bref vous m'avez sacrément étonnée ! J'ai hésité entre deux choix : EchecDeRimes ou Chickenofdeath. Et puis finalement c'est EchecDeRimes qui l'a emporté. C'est donc le nom de la capitale de Linkthesun !**

**Sinon, je dédicace ce chapitre à toutes mes lectrices car vous êtes fantastiques ! (J'ignore s'il y a au moins un lecteur).**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

\- Ce bruit...

\- Tu le reconnais ?

\- Oui ! C'est de l'eau ?

\- L'eau du ruisseau du parc.

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé, Maman dit que c'est trop dangereux !

Devant l'inquiétude grandissante d'Arthur, Mathieu s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'y aventures seul, il est vrai. Mais seul, tu ne l'es pas actuellement. Je veux te montrer quelque chose, mais je vais faire attention à toi, bien évidemment.

Arthur, soulagé, sourit. Dès que son grand frère voulait lui "montrer" quelque chose, il s'agissait d'une surprise qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

Il y avait eu cette fois, un été, où le prince, alors parti se détendre dans une résidence royale secondaire, l'avait emmené au bord de la mer et où l'enfant avait entendu le bruit des vagues et sentit le sable s'écouler entre ses petits doigts tout en découvrant l'air iodé et le bruit des oiseaux marins côtiers. Un autre jour, Mathieu l'avait solidement attaché à son dos et ils étaient montés en haut d'un arbre du parc, où Arthur avait été décoiffé comme jamais à cause du vent tandis que celui-ci lui apportait sons et odeurs provenant directement de Sommet.

Chaque moment était unique, tous furent magiques. Et Mathieu faisait tout pour qu'il puisse en profiter. Ce qui changeait Arthur de son quotidien, entre sa mère extrêmement protectrice, son oncle bienveillant mais occupé et un grand-père qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de lui. Et un père qui ne s'était jamais manifesté, alors que le petit garçon, comme tout le monde, n'ignorait pas son identité.

Arthur n'avait que cinq ans, mais il avait dû apprendre très tôt que la vie était impitoyable. Entre son handicap, sa bâtardise et le rejet manifeste du roi, les sorties en compagnie de son demi-frère aîné lui changeaient les idées et il aimait ça. Et dès qu'il le pouvait, Arthur allait prier au temple royal pour remercier les dieux pour leur mansuétude, car malgré les difficultés, il était aimé du prince.

Mathieu s'arrêta au bord du ruisseau et fit se pencher le cadet avec mille précautions. Arthur se laissa faire et suivant le geste de son frère qui lui tenait le poignet. Le petit garçon sentit que sa main plongeait dans l'eau fraîche et attendit, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer mais faisait confiance : Mathieu ne l'avait pas fait venir pour rien.

\- Ah !

L'exclamation de son aîné lui fit comprendre que cela allait arriver.

\- Quand je te le dis, serre le poing sans trop forcer, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

Arthur attendit quelques secondes puis Mathieu décala un peu sa main sur le côté et...

\- Vas-y !

L'enfant n'hésita pas et obéit. Aussitôt, il sentit entre ses doigts et sa paume quelque chose en train de gigoter. Surpris, il faillit rouvrir son poing mais son frère, qui avait prévu cette éventualité, continuait d'appuyer sur sa main.

\- C'est un poisson ? demanda Arthur.

\- Une truite d'été. C'est la saison chaude, alors elles sortent de la mer pour se reproduire dans l'eau douce, il n'est donc pas rare d'en croiser dans le fleuve. Comme le ruisseau est lié au fleuve, il en passe de temps en temps en ce moment.

Arthur sentait que l'animal cherchait à fuir, mais profitant de la sensation procurée, il lâcha le poisson qu'un peu plus tard. Il était très heureux.

\- Merci Mathieu !

\- Mais de rien !

Mathieu adorait faire plaisir à son demi-frère et cherchait toujours à faire des moments passés ensembles des instants inoubliables pour le plus jeune. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus voir depuis longtemps, mais le prince considérait que ce n'était pas une raison pour que le petit ne puisse pas profiter de la vie. Ce n'était pas par pitié ou charité, mais par amour fraternel. Il essayait de trouver du temps dans son emploi du temps chargé et si Arthur était disponible, il venait le chercher pour le rendre à sa famille ensuite.

Une fois leur activité achevée, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale du château, sous le regard attentif d'Antoine. Ce dernier ne se trouvait jamais loin de Mathieu, surtout quand ce dernier était de sortie à l'extérieur du palais, mais par respect pour l'intimité de la fratrie, il les laissait tranquille en les surveillant de loin. Le prince, habitué, fit un rapide mouvement de main dans sa direction. C'était un langage entre eux, qui signifiait que Mathieu rentrait au château et qu'il y avait à l'intérieur assez de gardes pour le protéger au cas où. Antoine pouvait alors jouir d'un moment de liberté pour se déplacer en ville.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le château, les deux frères entendirent des aboiements. Le chenil se trouvait tout proche. Nyo arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Mathieu, je suis content de te voir ! Je revenais de tes appartements, mais les soldats en service m'ont informé que tu n'étais pas là. Je veux te montrer quelque chose !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! C'est ma chienne Foudre, elle a eu sa portée cette nuit. Cinq beaux chiots en parfaite santé ! Tu veux les voir ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Après tout, tu m'en avais déjà beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps. Ça t'intéresse, Arthur ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama joyeusement l'enfant. Je suis rarement en contact avec les animaux.

\- Mais il faudra faire attention. Tu ne fais rien tout seul, d'accord ?

\- Oui !

Le trio se dirigea donc en direction du chenil. Nyo, qui n'arrêtait pas d'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille, était intarissable sur le sujet, comme toujours dès qu'il s'agissait des chiens. Devant le box de la chienne se trouvait Aela agenouillée qui contemplait la famille canine.

\- J'hésite encore pour les noms à donner, expliqua-t-elle aux nouveaux arrivés. Mais il y a trois mâles et deux femelles, ça c'est certain. Et j'aimerais trouver assez rapidement.

\- De futurs grands chasseurs, qui auront de jolis noms ! se réjouit Nyo. Tu vas voir Mathieu, d'ici quelques mois, nos chasseurs battront les tiens ! Ah, mais c'est déjà le cas actuellement !

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir ça, mais personnellement, je n'y crois pas trop ! Mes chiens égalent les tiens sans problèmes !

Depuis quelques temps, Mathieu s'était pris de passion pour la chasse à courre et y participait régulièrement. Nyo et Aela étaient depuis quelques années déjà de grands amateurs de cette pratique, passion héritée de leur grande famille, et s'occupaient de leurs chiens avec minutie. Mathieu, de son côté, disposait des chiens royaux, mais n'avait pas les siens propres. Il n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper d'avoir une bête pour lui, contrairement à ses amis, mais les chiens de la meute royale lui obéissaient très fidèlement.

\- De toute manière, lors de la chasse de demain, notre chien Vif va battre les tiens !

Vif était un animal très doué qui était capable de débusquer un gibier plus rapidement que les autres chiens, tout comme Foudre en temps normal. Ils étaient la fierté des Archives, seule famille capable de prétendre avoir de tout le royaume les meilleurs chasseurs. Une partie de chasse était justement prévue pour le lendemain matin.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mon frère, ne put s'empêcher de dire Aela.

Les trois amis parlèrent statistiques sur les probabilités de voir quel chien attrapera le premier quel animal, les Archives ne pouvant compter que sur Vif pour le moment, aussi personne ne fit attention durant l'espace de quelques instants à ce que faisait Arthur. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de Foudre et ses petits, se fiant aux bruits et à la respiration pour aller au bon endroit. Le garçon tendit alors la main droite vers le chiot le plus proche.

Mathieu remarqua le geste de son demi-frère et se précipita pour l'écarter du box, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Foudre, pensant son petit en danger, grogna instinctivement et mordit Arthur à la main. Ce dernier hurla et Aela repoussa vivement la chienne dès que cette dernière rouvrit la gueule. Mais le mal était fait : le petit doigt d'Arthur saignait et sa forme montrait qu'il y avait un problème, car il était tordu. Quant à la main, des traces de dents étaient visibles et sanguinolentes.

Le prince s'empressa de prendre un mouchoir propre qui traînait dans sa poche et entoura la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie tandis qu'il consola l'enfant.

\- Ça va aller Arthur ! Foudre ne va plus rien te faire.

\- J'ai maaaaaal ! pleura Arthur. J'ai trop mal !

Constatant que son petit frère était aussi effrayé qu'il souffrait, Mathieu l'éloigna un peu du chenil.

\- Je t'emmène dans mes appartements et je vais te soigner, d'accord ? Ne pleure pas devant tout le monde, il ne faut pas alerter les courtisans, tu sais après ce que ça engendre ?

\- Des rumeurs...

\- Exactement.

Arthur connaissait bien les rumeurs. Il en était souvent l'objet. Car quoi de mieux pour alimenter les rumeurs qu'un bâtard royal, le seul connu, aveugle, dont la mère n'était plus la favorite depuis qu'il était bébé, mais dont la famille restait les puissants Gnik et dont le demi-frère aîné était le futur roi d'Ellsellgé ?

Si effectivement Serafina n'était plus la maîtresse d'Henri, ce dernier lui avait laissé la même suite, à la demande de Mathieu, qui ne souhaitait pas voir Arthur s'éloigner de la cour pour rejoindre les terres des Gnik. Arthur partageait cette demande, car il refusait catégoriquement de vivre loin de Mathieu.

Les deux frères, après avoir entendu les excuses des Archives, s'en allèrent définitivement du chenil. Mathieu entraîna Arthur jusqu'à chez lui. Le petit garçon garda un air neutre malgré ses yeux rougis et ses joues humides. Le prince tenait la main blessée dans la sienne, tout en faisait attention à ne pas toucher là où l'enfant avait mal. A première vue, rien ne semblait anormal. Mais si on y regardait de plus près... Comme d'habitude au sein du château, les gens qu'ils croisèrent les regardaient et firent la révérence devant Mathieu, mais plusieurs personnes chuchotèrent entre elles après leur passage. Encore de nouvelles rumeurs ? Mathieu savait que cela faisait partie du quotidien de la cour, mais c'était exaspérant de constater que le moindre geste ou le moindre mot venant de sa part servait ensuite de ragot.

Le prince salua Richard et Samuel qui étaient de garde devant sa porte. Il fut un temps, quelques mois plus tôt, où Mathieu comme son père avaient été d'accord sur l'idée qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de gardes devant chez lui. Le jeune homme pouvait parfaitement se défendre, malgré les objections d'Antoine qui affirmait qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il avait fallu déjouer plusieurs tentatives de vols et trouver des lettres de menaces vis-à-vis de la famille royale et de d'autres personnes au sein du château pour que finalement la décision de maintenir les soldats au poste soit prise. Antoine avait été tellement content quand Mathieu lui avait annoncé qu'il ne s'était même pas inquiété outre mesure quand son protégé avait rajouté qu'il avait failli s'étouffer en avalant de travers des raisins secs plus tôt dans la journée.

Mathieu songea un instant que les deux hommes, ainsi que d'autres, gardaient depuis près de quinze ans sa porte et que cela ne devait pas être très joyeux tous les jours, mais la douleur de son frère lui rappela ses priorités et cette pensée s'évapora. Dans la salle d'eau personnelle de Mathieu - mais qu'Antoine pouvait utiliser s'il le souhaitait - le prince s'occupa d'Arthur. Il enleva précautionneusement le mouchoir imbibé de sang et nettoya la main. Toutes ces pratiques n'étaient plus inconnues pour Mathieu depuis la convalescence d'Antoine, aussi s'appliqua-t-il. Les plaies, bien qu'à vifs, ne saignaient plus. Elles étaient nettes et propres après vérification et lavement de la zone avec de l'eau tiède. Si Arthur n'utilisait pas trop cette main dans les jours à venir, les blessures se refermeraient rapidement, formeront une croûte avant de disparaître, même si les cicatrices resteront un petit moment. Le doigt par contre... Il était cassé. Un médecin mettrait une attelle, mais même une fois les os ressoudés entre eux, le prince doutait que doigt reprenne un jour une forme normale. Les os paraissaient véritablement broyés.

Arthur grimaça durant tout le temps du traitement, mais resta digne, demeurant muet. Mais quand Mathieu cessa de manipuler sa main, il posa la question qui l'inquiétait depuis le début.

\- C'est grave ? On va devoir m'amputer ?

Mais avant que Mathieu ait eu le temps de répondre, Samuel entra dans les appartements.

\- Votre Altesse, le seigneur Edward Gnik demanda à entrer.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! C'est vraiment la dernière personne que je souhaite voir !_

\- Bien sûr, qu'il entre !

Edward avait dû entendre les mots car avant même que Samuel vienne les lui rapporter, l'homme de vingt-cinq ans entra.

\- Je me promenais dans le parc quand j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'a déplu ! Mon neveu adoré aurait eu un problème alors qu'il se trouvait avec Son Altesse ?

\- C'était un accident ! s'écria précipitamment Arthur, qui ne voulait pas que Mathieu ait des ennuis à cause de sa propre imprudence.

\- Bonjour à vous, Edward Gnik. Mais que vois-je à votre cou ? Un nouveau pendentif ? Le veuvage ne vous fait pas perdre votre joie de vivre, à ce que je constate.

Edward avait été marié à une jeune fille noble, Ambre Archives, la sœur aînée de Nyo et Aela, mais peu de temps après leur mariage, Ambre avait contracté un mauvais rhume combiné à une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers qui la tua. Mais Edward, passé le temps obligatoire du mois de deuil, profitait de la vie comme jamais. Preuve s'il en était du pendentif tout nouveau qui pendait à son coup : de forme circulaire et plate, en argent pur et massif, deux lettres en majuscules en relief "ED" qui scintillaient, sur fond de deux épées qui s'entrechoquaient. L'emblème des Gnik personnalisé.

\- Il faut bien pleurer comme on peut. Mais je parle de mon neveu présentement. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Rien oncle Edward ! J'ai été un peu mordu par un chien mais...

\- Un chien ? Celui des Archives je présume ?

\- C'est de ma faute ! Je n'ai rien dit à Mathieu et je me suis approché de Foudre alors...

\- Foudre ? La chienne qui devait mettre bas ? Intéressant !

\- Il n'arrivera rien à cette chienne, intervint Mathieu en fixant droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur qui avait un sourire mauvais. Pas plus qu'il n'arrivera quelque chose de malencontreux aux Archives, déjà touchés par la mort d'Ambre. Suis-je assez clair ?

\- Comme vous l'entendrez, Votre Altesse. En attendant, je vais prendre Arthur avec moi.

\- Allez-y.

Arthur cacha sa peine pendant qu'il suivait son oncle. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'entre Mathieu et les Gnik, ce n'était que rivalité et piques mesquines, mais cela n'était pas agréable à entendre malgré les années qui passaient. L'enfant espérait qu'un jour, la situation change.

L'espoir d'Arthur aurait été anéanti s'il connaissait les sombres pensées d'Edward...

* * *

Antoine se présenta devant chez Anne. Ce n'était pas exactement chez elle, puisqu'elle y logeait en compagnie des autres serveuses de l'auberge. Les jeunes femmes vivaient dans une maison à quelques pièces, qui appartenait à la patronne de l'auberge. La patronne comme les autres serveuses connaissaient la relation qu'entretenaient Antoine et Anne, et du moment que cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de travailler correctement, on ne leur disait rien. Surtout qu'Antoine était un client régulier, grâce à l'argent que lui confiait chaque semaine Mathieu, et on ne se fâchait pas avec un client régulier, qui plus est proche d'un roi, ce n'était pas très bon pour les affaires.

Pourtant, en ce début d'après-midi, quand Antoine vint toquer à la porte de la maison, car il savait qu'Anne ne travaillait qu'en début de soirée, et qu'une des serveuses ouvrit la porte, celle-ci afficha une expression de surprise mêlée de gêne.

\- Antoine Daniel, je suis désolée de devoir t'annoncer cela, mais tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici.

Interloqué, Antoine fixa la jeune femme, qui s'appelait Agathe, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

\- Mais... C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Anne ne veut plus te voir, répondit Agathe. C'est aussi simple que cela.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Le jeune homme voulu entrer de force mais Agathe fut la plus rapide et ferma la porte à clef, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà prévu de faire. Antoine aurait pu forcer et détruire la serrure, mais la patronne des lieux, Amélie, pourrait ensuite porter plainte contre ce geste et cela se retournerait contre lui et éclabousserait Mathieu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors le chevalier-protecteur se recula et appela sa belle.

\- Anne ! Anne ! Je sais que tu es là, alors parle-moi !

Il fallut encore quelques appels supplémentaires pour qu'à l'une des fenêtres du premier étage, le buste d'Anne apparaisse.

\- Antoine, je crois que les mots d'Agathe ont été suffisamment clairs !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Jusqu'à hier, tout allait très bien et...

\- J'en ai assez de cette vie ! le coupa Anne, très énervée. De... depuis quelques temps je fréquente un autre homme. Il est plutôt riche, il me rend heureuse et d'ici peu de temps, il va me demander en mariage, il me l'a promis ! Et ensemble, on va pouvoir fonder une famille. Il m'offre en possibilités tout ce que toi tu ne me donner ! Alors j'ai pris ma décision. On a passé du bon temps ensemble, Antoine, mais c'est fini !

Et sans laisser à Antoine le temps de répondre, la serveuse parti de la fenêtre et Agathe s'occupa de tirer les rideaux.

Antoine était anéanti. Chaque mot prononcé par la femme qu'il aimait lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur la peau, et seuls les dieux savaient combien ce ressenti lui faisait mal. Surtout, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comme tout cela était possible. Il y avait toujours eu des hauts et des bas dans sa relation avec Anne, comme leur rupture il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, mais jamais Anne ne lui avait parlé comme ça... Cela faisait huit ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais la façon dont elle l'avait rejeté lui donnait l'impression d'être un malpropre qui n'avait jamais compté à ses yeux, pas même un instant.

Désemparé et malheureux, refusant de croire Anne, il la rappela plusieurs fois, mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Antoine continua encore, avant de finalement s'en aller. Il refusa de montrer sa peine plus longtemps. Il refusa de laisser ses yeux s'humidifier. La colère succéda alors à la tristesse dans son cœur.

_Elle n'a pas le droit de se comporter comme ça avec moi ! J'ai toujours été honnête avec elle et voilà comment elle me remercie ?_

Maintenant c'était le désarroi, le doute et la remise en question. Qui était cet homme ? Le connaissait-il ? L'avait-il croisé dans l'auberge ? Pouvait vraiment-il rendre Anne plus heureuse que lui ? Était-ce cet homme souriait qui passait à côté de lui ? Allait-il la rejoindre dans sa chambre et allaient-ils baiser en toute tranquillité ?

Antoine s'en arrachait les cheveux. Anne avait toujours été au courant de la situation d'Antoine, depuis le début. Elle le savait car c'était de par sa fonction de chevalier-protecteur qu'ils s'étaient connus. Lui mentait-elle depuis le début ? Sa colère quand il avait rompu, avait-elle été feinte ? Tout comme son inquiétude lors de sa dépression ? L'avait-elle jamais aimé ?

Perdu dans un tourbillon de sentiments négatifs, il n'entendit pas tout de suite la gamine qui l'appelait.

\- Monsieur Daniel !

L'interpellé prit enfin conscience de la présence de la petite fille.

\- Quoi ?

Le ton était dur et cassant, mais il s'en fichait.

\- Un message pour vous !

La fillette lui donna un bout de papier avant de repartir en courant. Antoine reconnu l'écriture. Il s'agissait en vérité d'un billet destiné à Mathieu, mais la personne qui avait rédigé le message avait agi par prudence - un papier pour le chevalier-protecteur est moins intéressant que pour le prince héritier, du point de vue d'éventuels espions - mais Antoine avait le droit de les lire. Ce qu'il fit.

\- Merde !

Il fallait qu'il voie Mathieu de toute urgence !

* * *

\- ...Mais quelle est la situation précise ? demanda le roi Henri.

\- La maladie continue de progresser très rapidement. Le taux de mortalité a encore augmenté cette semaine, Votre Majesté, répondit Karim Debbache, un comte de l'est du royaume. Toutes nos régions sont touchées. Le rapport détaillé que je vous ai décrit en début de séance le prouve avec des chiffres précis !

\- Nous ignorons donc toujours l'origine de l'épidémie ?

\- Et c'est un scandale ! clama Etienne Gnik. À cause de ça mon bétail se réduit à néant et mes sources de revenus vont se tarir !

_Comme si tu n'avais pas de grosses réserves d'argent dans tes propres caisses !_

Mathieu garda pour lui ses propres pensées. Après tout, il pouvait comprendre les craintes du duc : une belle partie de sa fortune provenait de la traite bovine et de son commerce international, aussi le virus mystérieux qui tuait le bétail depuis quelques mois préoccupait l'homme. Mais pas que lui. La viande allait manquer dans plusieurs endroits. Le grain, d'abord incriminé, avait été brûlé dans plusieurs régions. Différents types de céréales avaient subit ce sort funeste. Des récoltes entières avaient disparues à cause de décisions hâtives et irréfléchies.

\- Devant une telle pénurie, les prix des matières premières vont augmenter prochainement, annonça gravement Karim.

\- Encore ?

Le mot avait franchi les lèvres de Mathieu sans qu'il ait eu de temps de réfléchir. Son père lui lança un regard réprobateur. Il réussit à ne pas rougir de honte.

_Un prince se doit de toujours savoir se contenir, sinon il ne fera pas un bon roi ! _Mathieu l'avait entendu bon nombre de fois, mais entre la théorie et la réalité...

\- Votre Altesse, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, mais les lois du marché...

\- Sire Debbache, nous savons très bien ce que vous allez nous dire. L'économie est fluctuante et capricieuse. Dès qu'il y a une petite disette..., tenta Maxime Archives qui n'aimait pas le fait que Karim monopolise la conversation.

\- Une disette ? Nous parlons d'une famine ici ! fit remarquer Yéyé Lequini en levant un sourcil accusateur. Une de plus en seulement quelques années. Mais effectivement, vous, contrairement à beaucoup, n'en souffrirez pas.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai invité plusieurs médecins et spécialistes à Sommet pour qu'ensemble, ils combinent leurs savoirs pour trouver une solution, leur rappela Karim, comme en début de séance, mécontent de se voir interrompre.

\- Et le problème touche-t-il Plectrum et d'autres pays ? s'énerva Etienne. Où les dieux ne sont cruels qu'avec nous ? Qu'avec moi ?

\- Les dieux prennent leurs décisions et nous, simples mortels, devons nous y plier, répondit le Grand Prêtre de Sommet, François Descraques, avec son air éternellement sérieux et grave, dans sa tenue de cérémonie.

\- Et pourquoi les dieux nous infligent de telles épreuves, hein ? riposta Maxime. Après on nous critique à cause de cela !

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont s'abaisser à vous répondre, alors que vous leur manquez de respect ? s'offusqua François en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils vous répondent à vous, au moins, Grand Prêtre ? s'intéressa Yéyé. Car j'aimerais bien connaitre les secrets qu'ils vous confient, si toutefois ils le font bien.

\- On peut en revenir à nos bovins ? hurla presque Etienne.

Mathieu soupira intérieurement. Il adorait vraiment la politique, mais en cas de crise - comme ici - gérer les affaires du royaume était tout sauf évident.

Comme à chaque fois, les chefs de familles nobles assistaient aux conseils royaux où ils exposaient leurs problèmes et exigeaient à tous prix qu'on les écoute eux et qu'on les aide. Mais comme rien ne convenait à tout le monde, les autres nobles exposaient les failles des solutions avant de passer à l'attaque et d'exposer leurs propres problèmes. Parfois, seule la bienséance empêchait les différents protagonistes d'en venir aux mains, tant ils étaient capables d'élever la voix pour exprimer leur désaccord.

Et comme à chaque fois, après avoir écouté tout le monde, le roi se levait pour faire part à tous de ses décisions. Un secrétaire retranscrivait les décisions prises. Pour le moment, Henri continuait d'écouter les plaidoiries des différentes personnes présentes aujourd'hui. Karim Debbache s'inquiétait les villes côtières de ses terres exportaient beaucoup de viande bovine vers d'autres continents, Etienne Gnik qui voyait ses troupeaux disparaître, Maxime Archives qui défendait ses dépenses excessives pour s'occuper de ses chiens alors que le peuple commençait à avoir faim et Yéyé Lequini qui... Yéyé n'avait aucune réclamation à faire et le montrait avec son air particulièrement blasé depuis le début de la séance. Mais Yéyé n'avait pas le choix.

Yéyé était le plus jeune fils de Georges Lequini, le frère de la mère de Mathieu. La famille Lequini n'avait toujours pas pardonné au roi d'avoir choisi rapidement une maîtresse depuis la mort de la reine. Yéyé, qui n'était âgé que de quelques années de plus que Mathieu, avait très peu de souvenirs de sa tante et ne partageait pas la colère familiale. Lui était différent. Rêveur, poète, il se faisait connaitre depuis quelques temps en tant que troubadour itinérant dans tout Ellsellgé. Il écrivait lui-même les paroles et les musiques et voyait son succès augmenter rapidement. Mais Georges s'était offusqué de ce choix de vie et l'avait obligé à aller vivre à la capitale pour servir les intérêts familiaux. Bien que mécontent, Yéyé s'était plié, mais pas pour faire plaisir à son père avec qui il s'entendait si mal, mais pour deux raisons, et l'une d'elle se trouvait de faire la connaissance avec son cousin de prince. Pour le moment, Yéyé et Mathieu s'étaient à peine parlés, mais le regard complice qu'ils s'échangèrent quand ils entendirent Etienne prédire se retrouver bientôt sans le sou démontra une certaine complicité entre les deux, complicité encore récente et fragile, mais qui ne demandait qu'à se développer. Surtout qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une situation un peu près similaire : Mathieu ne pouvait pas prendre de décision mais observer pour apprendre, quant à Yéyé, il représentait son père et sa propre opinion ne valait rien. Tous deux étaient spectateurs des prises de positions de chacun, même si Yéyé ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir pour le plaisir.

Henri se leva, faisant taire les débats.

\- La priorité reste la découverte de la nature de ce virus. Sire Debbache, vous avez parlé de médecins qui se regroupent entre eux pour en comprendre l'origine. Qu'ils travaillent avec en core plus d'acharnement. Sire Gnik, pour le moment votre richesse ne va pas s'évaporer. On parlera d'indemnisation quand le moment sera opportun. Sire Archives, je n'ai pas à vous ordonner sur comment gérer votre argent, mais je vous conseille de faire attention. Le conseil est terminé !

Henri s'en alla, ne faisant pas attention aux visages mécontents. Il y en avait toujours à chaque conseils, quelques soient les personnes personnes présentes. Mais ces derniers mois, cela avait tendance à se multiplier.

Mathieu, qui sortait de la salle du conseil avec les autres avait l'impression qu'une migraine commençait à attaquer son esprit. Foutu crise et foutu virus ! Et encore, il s'agissait d'un petit conseil. Quand il s'agissait de voter une loi ou proposer une réforme, dès qu'une personne voyait ses privilèges touchés, un véritable capharnaüm s'installait au sein du grand conseil, qui pouvait durer des heures avant qu'une décision ne soit prise.

L'adolescent se massait les tempes quand on l'interpella.

\- J'espère que ce dont tu as été témoin ne te dégoûte pas de la politique.

Mathieu tourna la tête pour voir son cousin Yéyé qui le regardait.

\- Non, je commence à m'y habituer. De toute façon j'aurai droit aux mêmes problèmes.

Yéyé le fixa sans mot dire.

\- Quoi ? demanda le plus jeune des deux cousins.

\- Je suis le plus jeune fils ce qui m'empêche de succéder un jour à mon père en tant que chef des Lequini, je n'y connais pas forcément grand chose et en plus, tu sais que je ne partage pas l'opinion des miens sur la brouille entre ma famille et ton père. Toi et moi, on a beau être liés par le sang, on ne se fréquente pas. Mais je peux être honnête avec toi ?

Yéyé ne s'embarrassait pas de titres ou de vouvoiement dans ses paroles. Il était franc et disait uniquement ce qu'il pensait. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Mathieu, qui au contraire ne désespérait pas de renouer avec tous les membres de sa famille maternelle.

\- Vas-y.

\- Je ne veux pas critiquer ni vexer, mais mon père m'a avoué qu'au temps où c'était ta grand-mère qui était au pouvoir, personne n'aurait osé parler comme ça au conseil. La reine était trop crainte et respectée pour ça. Elle prenait une décision et à moins d'avoir de solides arguments contre, on se taisait. Personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de la terrible reine Aliénor.

\- Mais mon père s'efforce de faire une politique plus juste et...

\- Mathieu, parfois cela ne suffit pas toujours.

Le prince réfléchit. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

\- Yéyé, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ?

\- Je fais partie de ceux qui prônent l'écoute du peuple, de ne pas regarder son nombril pour se préoccuper des autres. Mais je suis aussi pragmatique. Le roi n'est pas assez autoritaire vis-à-vis de ses vassaux.

\- Il ne va pas devenir tyrannique uniquement pour être tranquille aux conseils ?

\- Je ne parle pas d'arriver à cette extrémité. Mais d'après mes lectures et observations, quand on dirige quelque chose, a fortiori un pays, il faut savoir être un roi aimé et respecté en même temps. Et sa décision à la fin du conseil, elle se voulait autoritaire mais elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Il a donné des instructions rapidement et est parti comme un voleur. Je ne veux pas dire du mal de notre roi, mais cela m'a donné l'impression qu'il se désintéresse de l'affaire pour en finir avec le conseil. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir vu le niveau des débats, mais ça ne donne pas une impression de sérieux. Il ne doit pas avoir la fibre politique aussi développée que toi. Ses propres vassaux, eux-mêmes puissants, s'en rendent compte. Ton père commence à devenir mou vis-à-vis de la politique.

Mathieu se doutait de ce dernier point depuis un moment déjà, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas imaginer son père commencer à devenir un roi perdant de son envergure. Voire même devenir un mauvais roi négligeant envers son royaume.

Quant à la façon dont le roi était perçu par les autres, Antoine avait déjà rapporté à Mathieu à plusieurs reprises qu'à cause de la vie difficile en Ellsellgé, à cause de famines, nombreux étaient ceux qui se plaignaient et espéraient un changement rapidement, se demandant ce que leur souverain faisait pour eux, mais jusqu'à maintenant, l'adolescent ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'ampleur de la crise. Car au conseil, personne n'en parlait jamais. Pas que les nobles négligeaient les roturiers, qui travaillent pour eux et leurs rendaient de nombreux services non négligeables, mais tout simplement perce qu'ils n'y pensaient pas.

\- Yéyé, c'est un avertissement ?

\- Non, un constat. Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais de politique. Je suis trop mal placé et en plus ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère de loin profiter de la vie plutôt que de rester enfermé entre quatre murs. Mais je reste un citoyen de ce pays que j'apprécie et j'espère que la situation va se rétablir. Et je me doute que tu feras un bon roi plus tard, si jamais tu éprouves ce genre d'inquiétudes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On se connait si peu !

\- Du temps où je n'étais "que" Mr Yéyé le troubadour, j'ai voyagé et été en contact avec plein de monde. J'ai découvert mille personnalités, façon de voir, penser, faire. Les expressions du visage ont beau être nombreuses e tu peux les modeler à envie, les yeux ne mentent jamais. Tu es honnête et tu veux bien faire. Je lis ça en toi, cousin.

Et dire que Georges trouvait son fils incapable et ignorant ! Yéyé était certes un peu spécial, mais c'était quelqu'un de très réfléchi et intelligent. Et surtout observateur et attentif, ce qui étaient des qualités plus qu'importantes.

Yéyé reprit la parole.

\- Au fait, tu as eu de _ses_ nouvelles récemment ?

* * *

Mathieu était sur le chemin de sa chambre, désirait parler à Antoine à propos de ce qui se disait dans la capitale quand en chemin il tomba sur Agnès qui discutait avec deux petites filles.

Agnès, qui travaillait toujours à la bibliothèque, aidait beaucoup les écoliers et étudiants dans leurs différentes recherches, aussi n'était-il pas rare de la croiser au détour d'un couloir du château, un livre à la main, en train de conseiller des jeunes filles et garçons sur tel ou tel point.

Au moment où Mathieu passait, Agnès achevait sa discussion et leurs regards se croisèrent. Et comme à chaque fois depuis quelques temps, Mathieu sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine tandis que son cerveau cessait de penser de façon cohérente. Son amie, qui ignorait dans l'état elle plongeait son prince, lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Mathieu ! Comment ça va ?

Mathieu réussit à lui répondre, même si le charmant sourire le déstabilisait complètement.

\- B-bien et toi ?

\- Tout va très bien ! J'ai des journées tellement remplies que je ne vois pas le temps passer ! Ça fait d'ailleurs un petit moment qu'on ne s'est plus vu ?

Mathieu la voyait, elle. Même plongée dans une discussion ou au caché derrière un rayon de bibliothèque, alors qu'elle était occupée, Mathieu contemplait Agnès sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis.

\- Tu rentres chez toi ? Je peux t'accompagner ? Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai plus vu la tête de mule qui me sert de frère !

\- Bien sûr !

Mathieu se sentait incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Agnès. Et si cela permettait à la jeune femme de rester un moment en sa compagnie...

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Agnès. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire maintenant ! Je passerai un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Euh... non ! Je veux dire si ! Enfin, tu m'as compris !

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! rit Agnès. A tout à l'heure alors !

Mathieu sentait des papillons dans son ventre à l'entendre rire ainsi. Il avait un petit sourire niais sur le visage. Qu'il perdit quand il se retourna.

\- Depuis quand tu as des vues sur ma sœur ?

Antoine le regardait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

* * *

Mathieu entra dans ses appartements suivit d'Antoine. Et pour une fois, le prince était tellement gêné qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Depuis que le chevalier-protecteur l'avait surpris et deviné ses sentiments pour la plus jeune des Daniel, Mathieu se sentait très mal. Non pas qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Agnès, mais plutôt par ce qu'en ce moment-même, Antoine agissait en grand frère protecteur, attitude dont il ne pouvait le blâmer même si pour le coup cela l'embêtait grandement.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Mathieu. Depuis quand tu...

\- Quelques mois.

\- Agnès est au courant ?

\- Non !

Mathieu avait répondu très vite, affolé. Il y avait différentes raisons à ce pourquoi il maintenant Agnès dans l'ignorance, raisons que lui rappela Antoine.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas t'amuser à jouer avec elle ! Elle est roturière et son rôle est d'enfanter la prochaine génération qui devra servir la tienne.

\- Je le sais bien ! A ton avis, pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? On ne se cache rien mais ça je ne pouvais le dire à personne, et surtout pas à toi. Mais je ne veux pas lui nuire.

\- Et puis tu es encore jeune. Tes sentiments vont sûrement changer d'ici peu de temps.

\- Oh arrête de me faire la leçon ! Tu avais mon âge quand tu as commencé à fréquenter Anne !

A la mention de la jeune femme, le visage d'Antoine se referma et il regarda ailleurs.

\- Antoine ?

Mathieu détestait voir son ami se fermer ainsi. Surtout que ses yeux - Yéyé avait raison sur ce point - exprimaient de la profonde tristesse malgré un visage impassible.

\- Antoine, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Antoine hésita puis avoua.

\- Anne m'a rejeté tout à l'heure pour un autre.

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure rempli de douleur.

\- Oh je suis désolé pour toi !

Et Mathieu fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps : il se jeta dans les bras d'Antoine qui l'accueillit sans hésiter. Eux qui avaient toujours fait ça, depuis que Mathieu était entré en puberté, sans que rien ne soit dit, ils avaient arrêté, comme si c'était mal entre deux hommes de faire ça. Mais dans les bras de l'autre, ils comprirent que cela leur avait terriblement manqué. Leur relation était si fusionnelle qu'ils ressentaient le besoin de ce genre de choses. Mathieu sentait tous les ennuis de la journée s'en aller d'un coup tandis que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son ami. Antoine ressentait les soucis de prince et oubliant les siens propres, il caressa machinalement les cheveux de Mathieu qui lui le serrait fort pour lui exprimer son soutien. Mais il fallait aussi qu'il lui parle car Mathieu devait être au courant le plus vite possible, quitte à le plonger dans le désarrois.

\- Mathieu, j'ai reçu un message de la part de Gwenaëlle.

\- Elle donne des nouvelles ? s'enquit le prince, qui sourit. Yéyé voulait savoir après le conseil comment elle allait.

\- Je te laisse lire toi-même le billet.

Mathieu s'écarta d'Antoine et lut le message. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Merde !

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

\- Mais c'est sûr ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment fouillé, mais Gwenaëlle ne nous mentirait pas.

\- Merde de merde de merde !

\- Mathieu, je t'ai élevé, alors s'il te plait, surveille un peu ton langage.

Mathieu s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche et se mit la tête entre les mains. Les problèmes s'accumulaient et il avait l'impression que cela le dépassait totalement. Antoine vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne dit rien, car à quoi cela servirait de dire que tout allait bien se passer quand on n'en savait rien ?

Tout à coup, Richard fit irruption dans les appartements.

\- Une personne encapuchonnée désire vous parler. Comme elle refuse de dévoiler son identité, on lui refuse l'entrée, mais elle insiste, Votre Altesse !

\- Mathieu ! Antoine !

Les deux interpellés reconnurent cette voix, à la fois familière et inconnue.

\- Laissez-la entrer ! ordonna Mathieu.

La personne encapuchonnée entra. Et dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, elle enleva son long manteau. Il s'agissait de Charlotte de Chachou, qui, sans ombrage, annonça ce qui la préoccupait.

\- Mes parents m'ont fiancée de force au prince David de Plectrum. Mais je ne connais pas cet homme et je refuse de me marier avec lui. Alors j'ai fait appel à un assassin pour l'éliminer.

* * *

**Charlotte a l'art des déclarations fracassantes ! Mais ça y est, maintenant que ce qui est décrit dans le résumé est passé, le mystère est total pour la suite ! Hé hé hé *rire machiavélique***

**Une petite review pour me décrire votre ressenti ? :3 C'est mon seul salaire sur ce site ^^**

**Ça commence à en faire des personnages, dans cette histoire ! Vous vous y retrouvez ?**

**Un jour peut-être j'écrirai un chapitre court XD **

**Sinon j'ai une petite question, une personne dans une review (FrenchThing pour ne pas la citer ^^) m'a dit qu'avec mon imagination et cette fic, je devrais écrire un roman et le publier. Vous êtes d'accord avec elle ? Je précise que c'est une question comme ça et que quoi qu'il arrive et que hypothétiquement ça marcherait (je suis réaliste) ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite.**


	8. Chapitre 6 : Les trois Fossoyeurs

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Ce chapitre était trèèèèèèèèèèèès attendu alors le voici ! Oui, il a été un peu long à venir, mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour écrire. Et puis j'écris deux autres fics en même temps à côté alors voilà. ^^**

**Merci à Ayumi Fubuki, Rain Igami Production, Papioutche, Jereood29, Kanari Rapsburry, Hikaru Chesire, Silencieuse, Mijou4, Mitsuki81, Anotherstep, JustePhi, Deponia, FrenchThing, SunWings, Jafaden, Ileena, Mad Calypso, Lucasse et Insane-Kira pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! Franchement, merci beaucoup ! En seulement 7 chapitre (bon OK un prologue et cinq chapitres dont un coupé en deux), avoir 21 followers, 15 favoris, 87 commentaires et près de 1300 vues, wahou ! Je vous aime ! Et c'est même la première qu'on me demande un cosplay d'un de mes personnages (car j'ai reçu une demande oui). Je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous décevoir !**

**On m'a reproché d'être trop cruelle avec le petit Arthur. C'est effectivement le cas, mais je ne fais pas subir ce genre d'épreuves à un enfant pour rien. Cela servira pour plus tard. Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je fais subir ce genre d'épreuve à Arthur juste par plaisir ? Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point-là quand même. Quant à Gwenaëlle, c'était bien la première fois que je la mentionnais. Qui est-ce ? Vous le saurez dans ce chapitre !**

**Sinon, en lisant vos commentaires et messages, je vois que certaines personnes devinent des choses, parfois sans trop y croire. N'hésitez pas à évoquer vos hypothèses.**

**Silencieuse : Bienvenue sur cette fic ! Et merci pour tes compliments. Pour la suite, je te laisse découvrir ^^**

**Nagetive (oui je sais que ton pseudo maintenant c'est Mad Calypso mais sur la review c'est marqué Nagetive alors voilà) : Et moi j'ai eu la flemme de te répondre par message :p Beaucoup ont aimé Charlotte en mode "on m'embête, je fais tuer". Merci et bonne chance pour tes projets.**

**Jafaden : Je bubulle encore de t'avoir rencontrée IRL :D**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les trois Fossoyeurs**

Charlotte regardait Mathieu et Antoine. Elle n'y avait pas été de mainmorte dans sa déclaration, mais il fallait qu'elle leur avoue tout. La jeune fille était tellement désespérée qu'elle était prête à tout pour éviter ce mariage. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir et entendre - des regards surpris, des sursauts, des cris - rien ne vint. Pas la moindre petite réaction. Ses deux interlocuteurs restèrent stoïques en la regardant fixement, comme s'ils s'y attendaient.

Charlotte commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Mathieu soupira.

\- Charlotte, nous savons déjà tout ça.

\- Hein ? Mais comment ?

La princesse ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être possible.

\- Les tractations pour ton mariage sont observées de très près ici. Le duché de Chachou appartient au royaume d'Ellsellgé, aussi, te marier à un prince étranger de surcroît héritier d'une île attachée au royaume de Plectrum est un point observé par mon père et moi avec une grande attention. Tes parents sont obligés de nous informer de chaque détail. Surtout sur la question épineuse du devenir de Chachou : car il faudra bien un héritier au duché, comme il faudra un héritier à Linksthesun. Sans parler de qui ira vivre où : toi à EchecDeRimes, loin de ton duché, où David à Panda, loin de son île ? Bref, beaucoup de soucis, mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça, tu dois déjà être au courant de tout cela.

\- Un peu...

En vérité, Charlotte n'en savait pas tant que cela. Ses parents lui en parlaient à peine et elle-même ne leur posait pas de questions, tellement elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Et même en écoutant derrière la porte, elle ne pouvait tout comprendre. L'adolescente était surtout instruite sur les affaires intérieures de Chachou, et non à la politique extérieure, aussi découvrait-elle des choses en écoutant son cousin parler.

\- Quant à l'assassin, continua Mathieu, tu t'es adressée à qui et comment ?

\- J'étais en ville, habillée et encapuchonnée pour faire en sorte que personne ne sache qui je suis, et j'ai demandé en essayant de ne pas paraître trop empressée aux gens à qui il fallait s'adresser pour obtenir des services particuliers et définitifs et...

\- Et on t'a recommandé de t'adresser aux Fossoyeurs, la coupa Mathieu. Sauf que tu ignorais où aller. Car on ne va pas voir les Fossoyeurs, c'est eux qui viennent à toi dès qu'ils entendent qu'on les cherche. Et l'un d'eux, Victor, est venu à ta rencontre et il t'a écoutée. Vous avez signé un contrat, tu l'as payé et vous vous êtes quitté. Je suppose que tu as aussitôt filé au château en te faisant très discrète. Passage secret de derrière, couloirs peu peuplés jusqu'à mes appartements ?

\- ...Oui.

Charlotte n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Mathieu pouvait-il savoir tout cela ? Et Antoine ne semblait pas surpris du raisonnement du prince. Il devait être aussi bien informé. La princesse s'inquiéta : qui d'autre était au courant ?

\- Je suppose que personne ne sait que tu es là ? continua Mathieu.

\- J'ai dit à mes parents que je partais en méditation dans le temple pour jeunes filles qui est perdu au fin fond des montagnes. Les jeunes filles peuvent y aller pour réfléchir, accompagnée par les prêtresses. Comme il est préconisé que lors de cette période de méditation d'être complètement isolée du reste du monde, de n'avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur jusqu'à la fin de la période de méditation, mes parents de peuvent avoir de mes nouvelles tant que je suis officiellement là-bas.

\- Et comme tu n'as plus d'argent, tu t'es adressé à une personne de confiance, c'est-à-dire moi.

\- Mathieu, je...

On frappa à la porte tandis que la tête de Richard dépassa de l'encadrement.

\- Votre Altesse, on vient de m'informer que le repas est servi.

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Mathieu se retourna vers Antoine.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de t'occuper d'elle ?

\- Pas du tout, vas-y.

\- Tu peux tout lui dire, dit Mathieu en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vous laisse, mais je reviendrai avec de quoi vous nourrir tous les deux.

\- Mathieu, attends ! s'écria la jeune fille.

L'interpellé s'arrêta au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte et se retourna vers sa cousine. Son visage exprimait toute sa lassitude et l'accumulation des soucis depuis l'accident d'Arthur, aussi, quand il prit la parole, sa voix était cassante et froide.

\- Charlotte, ce n'est pas parce que tu arrives à l'improviste que tout doit être fait selon toi, surtout quand il faut régler un problème dont tu es l'investigatrice. Je dois tenir mon propre emploi du temps si tu ne veux pas que l'on sache que tu es là. Je reviens après manger, j'ai dit.

Mathieu s'en alla pour de bon, après avoir laissé son interlocutrice frissonner devant ce ton si dur. Elle commençait à regretter sa décision de faire tuer son fiancé, mais trouvait la réaction de Mathieu envers elle disproportionnée. L'assassinat de David était programmé pour dans deux semaines, et Charlotte disposait d'une semaine pour change d'avis, selon les clauses du contrat, aussi rien n'était pressé.

Une fois le prince parti, Charlotte se retrouva seule en compagnie d'Antoine. La jeune fille, qui depuis plusieurs années éprouvait des sentiments forts envers le chevalier-protecteur, se sentait à présent terriblement mal à l'aise. Même si elle était heureuse d'être aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement, le contexte n'était pas favorable à une discussion en toute tranquillité entre eux. Elle ne s'imaginait pas ainsi les retrouvailles avec son cousin, comme elle l'avoua à Antoine.

\- Mathieu est très occupé et s'occupe de la politique au quotidien. Avec la maladie bovine, il a beaucoup à faire en ce moment. Et il doit penser en tant que prince avant que personne, sinon il ne sera pas prêt à gouverner un jour. Il a été tranchant avec toi, car il a d'abord pensé aux conséquences de ce que tu as décidé pour le royaume avant de songer à tes états d'âme. Mathieu est comme ça à longueur de journée.

_Il ne redevient lui-même que lorsqu'il est chez lui. Même Arthur ou les enfants Archives ne connaissent pas entièrement sa vraie personnalité. Dès qu'il quitte ses appartements, il s'oblige à porter un masque pour tenir son rôle, car c'est ce que doit faire un prince en permanence, comme le lui répète son père et ses précepteurs. C'est pour cela qu'il ne montre jamais ou presque ses faiblesses en public, il garde tout pour lui avant de tout décharger le soir dans sa chambre. Je l'aide du mieux que je peux, même si je n'ai pas l'impression que cela serve toujours. Agnès aussi fait tout pour lui rendre le sourire quand elle est présente. Et Gwenaëlle, parfois, mais son cas est différent._

_Ce n'est pas facile du tout pour lui, et il lui arrive de s'effondrer nerveusement en fin de journée. Quand je vois ça, je regrette ses jeunes années, où il n'était qu'un enfant qui profitait de la vie, et non un homme avant l'heure où on lui demande beaucoup. A cause de cette crise bovine, il est sur les nerfs, inquiet. Il a maigri, dort moins bien. Je fais mon possible pour le distraire et lui faire oublier ses problèmes, mais ce n'est pas une tâche aisée. Et toi, qui ignore tout ça, tu arrives et tu lui donnes encore plus de travail. Je ne serais pas étonné de le voir tomber malade si ça continue._

\- Qu'il fasse ça avec les autres, je veux bien, mais je suis de sa famille ! Sa cousine ! On était si proche !

\- Oui, tu l'as dit. "Était". Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'est un fait.

Mathieu et Charlotte s'étaient éloignés géographiquement, mais leurs secrets respectifs et mode de vie étaient les véritables responsables du fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux, que ce soit dans leur correspondance ou lors de leurs visites chez l'un ou l'autre. Le prince n'avait jamais avoué le passé d'Antoine ni sa dépression à qui que ce soit, pas plus que le serment qui autorisait son protecteur à le tuer si jamais il commettait des folies, tout comme il ne partageait pas les secrets politiques dans lequel il était plongé. Charlotte, de son côté, nostalgique de ses premières années et fermée aux projets matrimoniaux de ses parents, n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre sur son sort et il lui arrivait de critiquer la politique en général et de ses conséquences, ce qui hérissait son cousin qui aimait ça. Et quand ils se voyaient, lors de courts séjours, il y avait tant de cérémonial et d'activités de proposées que les cousins n'avaient guère le temps de se parler seul à seule.

La princesse semblait perdue par ce constat. Elle s'était accrochée à son lien avec Mathieu et la fratrie Daniel depuis qu'elle vivant à Panda, et avait refusé de voir l'évidence de cet éloignement progressif, mais la dure réalité la rattrapa brutalement et éclata sous ses yeux. Devant ses yeux humidifiés, Antoine la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Charlotte reprit un peu contenance.

\- Comment vous savez pour ma rencontre avec le Fossoyeur ? Cela ne date que de cet après-midi.

\- Ce que je vais te dire sont des secrets de grandes importance, alors il faut que tu me jures de ne rien dévoiler à quiconque.

\- Tu as fait le même serment, je suppose, mais tu vas quand même tout me dire. Pourquoi devrais-je faire de même ?

\- Mathieu m'a autorisé à le faire car il a confiance en moi. Si je ne peux pas avoir la garantie de ton serment, je ne te dirai rien.

\- Même si je te l'ordonnais en tant que princesse ?

\- Les ordres de Mathieu sont de plus haute autorité que la tienne, je ne peux pas le...

\- Mathieu a de la chance d'être aussi bien entouré ! Il a raison de te faire confiance. Je jure devant les dieux que je ne répéterai rien, sinon j'accepte les malheurs qui peuvent m'arriver en conséquence de mon manque de parole.

Charlotte avait testé Antoine, ce dernier venait de s'en rendre compte. Il sourit intérieurement : la princesse pouvait agir de façon irresponsable et puérile comme en s'enfuyant de chez elle et en engageant des assassins pour éliminer une personne qui ne lui avait rien fait, mais elle était capable de cacher son jeu pour découvrir des façons de faire. Charlotte pouvait agir comme une femme politique si elle le voulait, même si parfois elle manquait de discernement et pouvait provoquer de jolies catastrophes. Le chevalier-protecteur décida de tout lui avouer.

\- Les Fossoyeurs sont des assassins-espions reconnus dans le royaume. Quand ils ont commencé à se faire connaitre, le roi s'est intéressé de près à eux, non pour les arrêter, mais pour les utiliser. Avoir de telles personnes à son service, c'est très important. Les Fossoyeurs travaillent pour la couronne, tout en continuant d'établir des contrats à côté, sous le contrôle royal. Mais ça, c'est un secret, quasiment personne n'est au courant pour leur rôle au service du roi. Les vassaux et les personnes qui pourraient avoir des intentions belliqueuses envers la monarchie peuvent les contacter et le roi est aussitôt mis au courant. Les Fossoyeurs sont de parfaits tremplins pour découvrir de potentiels traîtres.

\- Vous avez pu les convaincre de travailler pour vous ? Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont toujours honnêtes avec vous ?

\- Plutôt que d'entrer en inégalité et d'être pourchassés, les Fossoyeurs sont grassement payés pour leurs services et autorisés à œuvrer pour d'autres du moment que cela ne mette pas en danger la royauté.

\- Je suis désolée d'insister sur ce point, mais vous êtes sûr qu'ils vous sont si fidèles que ça ? Ils ont accepté un contrat venant de ma part qui pourrait être contraire aux intérêts royaux.

\- C'est pour cela qu'ils nous ont prévenus de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et oui ils nous sont fidèles, grâce à Gwenaëlle en qui Mathieu a confiance et...

\- Gwenaëlle ?

Ce n'était pas Charlotte qui venait de poser cette dernière question, mais Agnès, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Agnès ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Antoine, j'ai le droit de venir voir Mathieu comme bon me semble ! Comme toi, les gardes n'ont pas besoin de m'annoncer quand j'arrive, car je fais partie de ceux qui ont la confiance de notre prince. Et c'est Mathieu lui-même qui m'a invité à venir le voir ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qui est Gwenaëlle ?

Agnès aperçut à la fin de sa question qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle était tellement interloquée d'apprendre l'existence d'une certaine Gwenaëlle apparemment proche de Mathieu qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à...

\- Charlotte ? Mais depuis quand tu es ici ?

\- Je viens d'arriver Agnès. J'ai établi un contrat avec les Fossoyeurs pour faire assassiner mon fiancé et voilà que j'apprends que cette organisation travaille pour mon oncle et mon cousin.

\- C'est un bon résumé, compléta Antoine.

\- Je... Mais... Tu... Qui est Gwenaëlle ?!

Antoine ferma les yeux et se retint de se donner une claque sur le visage. Il rêvait où sa sœur lui faisait une scène de jalousie ? Jalouse que Mathieu et Gwenaëlle soient proches ? Au point de n'avoir retenue que ce point dans la déclaration de Charlotte. Se rappelant sa discussion avec son protégé tantôt, Antoine décida de mener mine de rien sa petite enquête.

\- Une jeune fille très proche de lui. Ils entretiennent une correspondance régulière et s'entendent à merveille.

\- Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été mise au courant ? Ça dure depuis combien de temps cette rela... histoire ?

Charlotte écarquilla les yeux. Elle aussi comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Et agit avec son tact habituel.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Mathieu ?

Antoine tomba du pouf où il était assis tandis qu'Agnès rougit violemment avant de se reculer précipitamment et de trébucher contre un livre qui traînait par terre pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que l'objet. Charlotte contempla la scène, interloquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Mathieu !

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu donnes cette impression !

\- Quand on fait assassiner son fiancé on n'a pas de leçon à donner !

\- Il est encore en vie, à moins qu'une maladie soudaine l'ait emporté aujourd'hui ou qu'il ait mis fin à ses jours ! Et puis je suis désolée, mais ton comportement indiquait clairement une scène de jalousie ! J'ai vu ça dans une pièce de théâtre, une fois.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Aussitôt, Agnès se tourna vers lui, furieuse par la tournure de cette discussion.

\- En attendant, mon très cher frère, je veux savoir qui est Gwenaëlle ! Qui est cette pimbêche ?

\- Qui est la pimbêche ?

Mathieu venait à son tour d'entrer dans la pièce, un plateau rempli de plats entre les mains. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à ses trois interlocuteurs.

\- Mathieu, je suis content que tu sois de retour ! Je te laisse raconter la suite !

\- La pimbêche dont parlait Agnès, c'est Anne ? Je sais qu'elle t'a...

\- Mathieu ! le coupa Antoine.

\- Quoi Anne ? s'écria Agnès et Charlotte en même temps.

Mathieu se rendit compte de son erreur.

\- Antoine, je suis désolé !

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Anne ? insista Agnès, inquiète.

\- Rien ! Elles ignorent encore qui est Gwenaëlle, tu peux leur expliquer.

\- Gwenaëlle est ma cousine.

\- Comment ?

Les filles avaient été parfaitement synchronisées dans leur surprise. Mathieu éclaira leur lanterne.

\- Il s'agit de Gwenaëlle Lequini, le plus jeune enfant de mon oncle Georges. Comme elle ne ressemble pas au reste de la famille, mon oncle est persuadé qu'elle est illégitime. Il n'y que Yéyé qui la considère comme étant une vraie Lequini. Il y a quatre ans, Gwenaëlle a secrètement fui le domicile familial et a gagné la capitale en compagnie de deux amis d'enfance pour vivre à Sommet. Il s'agit des Fossoyeurs. Au départ, on ignorait qui ils étaient, mais quand ils se sont fait connaitre, on les a traqué avant de passer un marché avec eux, c'est pour ça que nous collaborons avec eux aujourd'hui. Gwenaëlle est reconnaissante, car le fait qu'elle soit oui ou non une bâtarde m'indiffère et j'ai caché sa présence aux Lequini, sauf à Yéyé. Mais même Yéyé ignore son métier et n'a de nouvelles qu'avec mon intermédiaire. Gwenaëlle et ses deux acolytes, Victor Bonnefoy et François Theurel, sont un secret bien gardé. Agnès, Charlotte, je vous fais confiance pour garder tout ça pour vous.

\- Bien sûr ! s'écria Agnès.

\- J'ai juré, lui informa Charlotte.

\- Tant mieux, car on va les voir dès que vous aurez mangé.

\- Pardon ?

Cette fois-ci, même Antoine s'était joint à l'exclamation.

\- Les Fossoyeurs attendent notre avis pour savoir s'il faut se lancer ou pas dans cet assassinat. On va donc les voir.

\- D'habitude c'est ton père qui fait écrire un billet leur répondant.

\- Antoine, à cause de la présence clandestine de Charlotte, je n'ai rien pu lui dire, sinon elle aurait été renvoyée chez elle aussitôt et ma très chère cousine pourrait provoquer autre chose qui ferait scandal. Et vu la délicatesse de l'affaire, je préfère qu'on leur parle directement plutôt que de risquer de voir le billet se perdre en route. Bien sûr, on doit y aller discrètement et sans prévenir personne. Les gardes devant la porte ne devront rien dire.

Antoine fixa son ami.

\- Mathieu, la dernière fois qu'on a agi de la sorte, j'ai fini arrêté et interrogé par les gardes et le roi avait failli me destituer de mon rôle de chevalier-protecteur.

\- C'était il y a longtemps et dans un autre contexte. Et puis on ne disparaîtra pas longtemps.

\- Si tu le dis...

Au final, les filles mangèrent peu. Toutes ces nouvelles leur avaient plus ou moins coupés l'appétit et elles sentaient l'impatience de Mathieu à partir d'ici de par son comportement quelque peu agité, même s'il avait la courtoisie de ne rien dire.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts et habillés - même en saison chaude, les nuits pouvaient être fraîches, aussi Mathieu et Antoine avaient prêtés des vêtements en plus aux filles - le quatuor sortit des appartements, après avoir fait jurer à Samuel et Richard de garder le silence. La grimace des deux gardes exprima une inquiétude similaire à celle d'Antoine, ce qui agaça quelque peu le prince, qui commençait à trouver la sécurité bien trop importante et paranoïaque.

Ce soir-là, au château, comme aucune festivité n'était organisée, il y avait peu de monde qui circulait dans les couloirs. Mais ils ne passèrent pas par l'entrée principale, pour éviter que les gardes en fonction ne leur pose des questions, aussi empruntèrent-ils un autre chemin, qui les conduisit jusqu'à une porte de derrière, peu utilisée car peu connue, presque invisible dans une pièce assez sombre.

Mathieu avançait rapidement et avec aisance du parc qui entourait le château à leur destination, tout comme Antoine. Charlotte le soupçonnait déjà, mais voir de ses propres yeux la profondeur du lien qui les unissait la rassurait vraiment. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer la politique, elle était obligée d'apprendre pour son rôle de future duchesse. Et le travail était déjà énorme. Charlotte n'osait imaginer tout ce que devait accomplir Mathieu, en tant que futur roi. L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure : en arrivant à l'improviste ici et en agissant aussi stupidement, elle donnait du travail en plus à son cousin, alors que les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient clairement pourtant sa fatigue. Néanmoins, vaillant, il tenait à s'occuper lui-même de cette affaire. Antoine marchait à ses côtés et regardait régulièrement si son protégé allait bien. Charlotte songeait que Mathieu avait de la chance d'avoir un tel ami sur qui il pouvait compter en cas de problème.

Agnès, elle, était en conflit avec ses propres sentiments. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle, d'habitude si calme et douce, quand elle avait entendu parler de Gwenaëlle qui était liée à Mathieu, avait senti en elle une colère d'origine inconnue s'emparer de sa raison. Pourquoi avait-elle agi de la sorte ?

_"Tu es amoureuse de Mathieu ?"_

La question de Charlotte lui revint en mémoire. Non, elle ne ressentait pas ce genre de sentiment envers son prince ! Il était si jeune comparé à elle ! Et puis, elle n'était qu'une simple roturière, comment pouvait-elle espérer que Mathieu puisse s'intéresser à elle ? Agnès se rendit compte de sa dernière pensée. Elle se serait frappée si elle avait été seule. Elle éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour Mathieu, mais uniquement parce qu'il était un ami avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Agnès ne voulait pas qu'il souffre ou soit malheureux à cause d'une fille qui pourrait potentiellement lui briser le cœur. Elle avait quasiment vu naître Mathieu et l'avait vu grandir. Antoine disait qu'il adorait le prince comme un petit frère. Agnès était persuadée de ressentir la même chose pour lui, d'où cette envie de le protéger d'une éventuelle menace, quand bien même il s'agissait du rôle de son frère. Mais la question de la princesse s'insinuait toujours plus profondément dans son esprit, comme un poison.

Antoine remarqua l'étrange attitude de sa sœur, qui durait depuis son arrivée chez Mathieu. Antoine était au courant des sentiments de son protégé envers Agnès et comme il lui avait certifié qu'elle n'en savait rien ni qu'il tenterait quoi que ce soit avec elle, il lui faisait confiance. Mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que sa cadette éprouve une affection réciproque. Néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr que ce fût le cas. Malgré le pressentiment de Charlotte, Agnès n'était pas obligatoirement attirée par le prince. Toutefois, non rassuré, il décida de garder un œil sur les deux. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà ses propres problèmes à régler...

Mathieu, inconscient de l'agitation cérébrale de ses compagnons, continuait d'avancer dans la pénombre. Sommet était éclairée de nuit, mais leur lieu de destination se trouvait en périphérie de la capitale, aussi le groupe contourna-t-il la ville. Il leur fallu une bonne trentaine de minutes pour accéder au reperd des Fossoyeurs. Il s'agissait de l'une de leurs nombreuses planques, mais Mathieu savait qu'il les trouverait ici cette nuit, car le trio attendait la réponse à leur message et comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, il fallait que l'adresse soit la même pour que la réponse arrive. Seuls Mathieu, Antoine et le roi Henri connaissaient les différents endroits.

Pour ce reperd-ci, il s'agissait d'une maisonnette un peu éloignée de la ville, tout en étant proche de la route y menant. Elle servait avant l'appropriation par les assassins de lieu de repos pour les bergers. Entretemps les Fossoyeurs l'avaient réaménagé pour plus de confort, même s'ils n'y habitaient que de temps à autre.

Arrivés devant la porte, Antoine comme les filles regardèrent Mathieu, lui faisant comprendre que c'était à lui de frapper à la porte. Après tout, c'était son idée et il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Gwenaëlle et ses acolytes.

\- Gwen ? appela Mathieu. C'est moi, Mathieu. Tu nous ouvres ?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Au contraire, des hurlements provenant de l'intérieur indiquèrent que personne ne l'avait entendu. Mathieu ne réfléchit pas et tourna la poignée de porte. Par chance, celle-ci était ouverte, aussi entra-t-il dans la maisonnette, une main sur le fourreau de son épée, aussitôt suivit par son chevalier-protecteur qui avait tout de suite deviné son intention et qui était prêt à dégainer un de ses poignards s'il le fallait. Après s'être échangé un bref regard, constatant que personne n'attaquait les hommes, Charlotte et Agnès entrèrent à leur tour.

Les cris provenaient d'en bas, dans le sous-sol, et démontraient une dispute.

\- ...Et vous croyez que je vais laisser passer ça aussi facilement ? Je vous faisais confiance ! Oui, confiance ! Que j'ai été sotte !

\- Gwen, sois plus calme ! Sinon, comment veux-tu qu'on puisse t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'n'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications, François ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer !

\- Si, Gwen, François a raison pour une fois, il y a une explication.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais plus t'écouter Victor ?

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

\- Vous n'êtes que deux gros connards !

Un bruit d'objet qu'on lance et qui se brise contre un mur se fit entendre. Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent, consternés. Gwenaëlle ne changeait pas et son caractère devenait de plus en plus exécrable. Les filles, elles, n'osèrent pas dire un mot, abasourdies par ce qu'elles entendaient.

\- Gwen (la voix de François), malgré ce que tu viens de voir, cela ne change rien. Je t'aime !

\- C'est pareil pour moi (la voix de Victor). Je ne suis pas très démonstratif comme homme, mais je t'aime autant qu'avant.

\- Et bien pour moi ça change tout !

\- Tu ne nous aimes plus ?

\- Si !... Non ! Plus du tout !

\- Pour une fois, tu mens très mal.

\- Je vous aime tous les deux pareil, comme vous m'aimez apparemment, mais ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, c'est... C'est contre nature ! Et il a fallu que je vous tombe dessus pour l'apprendre, sinon je serais encore dans l'ignorance en ce moment ! Comment je peux vous faire confiance après ça ? Comment je peux vous croire quand vous m'affirmez que vous m'aimez ?

\- Gwen...

\- Ce que je faisais déjà avec vous était bizarre, mais là, c'est vraiment...

Personne ne sut jamais ce que Gwenaëlle allait dire, car Charlotte bougea légèrement pour ne pas être ankylosée des jambes. Mais ce geste fit craquer bruyamment le parquet. Gwenaëlle ayant baissé la voix lors de sa dernière réplique, les Fossoyeurs entendirent en même temps le bruit au-dessus de leur tête. Aussitôt, la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit pour laisser place à trois jeunes gens fous furieux et armés qui s'élancèrent sur les intrus.

\- Gwen c'est nous ! cria Mathieu.

L'information parvint juste à temps au trio. Gwenaëlle se retint au tout dernier moment d'appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme à feu, François n'attaqua pas Agnès ni Charlotte qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin dans la pièce et le coup d'épée de Victor faiblit en intensité pour devenir peu fort quand son arme rencontra celle d'Antoine, juste devant le visage de Mathieu qui, surpris, n'avait pas bougé.

\- Math ! s'écria Gwenaëlle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Charlotte haussa ses sourcils. Elle aussi était la cousine de Mathieu, et pourtant jamais elle ne serait autorisée à autant de familiarité.

\- On doit parler ! Victor, tu pourrais éloigner ton épée de mon visage ?

\- J'allais demander la même chose, dit Antoine.

\- Mais tout de suite, Votre Altesse ! répondit en ricanant et en s'inclinant Victor, pendant que son épée s'abaissait. Le chevalier est toujours aussi bon pour vous protéger, à ce que je vois !

\- Encore heureux ! maugréa Antoine. C'est la troisième fois que tu échoues à blesser ton prince, et entre nous ça m'arrange.

\- Bah, je ne désespère pas à l'idée que Son Altesse soit un jour dans une situation vraiment délicate par ma faute.

\- Comment osez-vous parler ainsi devant le prince ? s'énerva Agnès, une fois sa frayeur passée. Quel irrespect !

\- Ce n'est rien ! s'empressa d'éclaircir Mathieu. J'ai l'habitude avec eux et ça ne me dérange pas car je sais qu'ils me respectent. Et Victor, tu sais que je préfère quand tu me tutoies, surtout après que tu ais essayé de me tuer.

\- Un petit accident ! rit Victor. Au pire tu aurais eu la moitié de ton visage en moins, mais tu n'aurais pas souffert !

\- Bientôt tu te feras arrêter pour crime de lèse-majesté, soupira François.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

\- Tu ne penses à rien de toute façon, martela durement Gwenaëlle.

\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis..., soupira François.

\- Si ! cria la jeune femme.

Charlotte regardait le trio. Un grand homme fin, brun et barbu, le visage sale et habillé en noir, un autre plus petit et enrobé, les cheveux foncés encore plus sauvages que ceux d'Antoine, et enfin une petite blonde aux yeux bleus qui avait un air autoritaire, voilà les trois Fossoyeurs, les plus grands et redoutés assassins et espions du royaume, si ce n'était du continent. Ils étaient réellement redoutables, comme leur éphémère attaque l'avait prouvé, mais en ce moment même, ils ressemblaient plus à des enfants qui se chamailleraient pour obtenir une friandise.

\- Dire que j'ai payé cher leurs services. Je commence à le regretter !

Cela lui avait échappé. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, mais Gwenaëlle, les yeux exprimant sa colère, s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'à peine quelques centimètres les séparent.

\- Excusez-moi Votre Altesse si ce que vous voyez n'est pas ce que vous escomptiez. Mais je suis persuadée que si vous étiez dans une situation identique à la mienne, vous seriez d'accord avec moi. Car avoir un amant que vous aimez et qui vous aime c'est bien. Ressentir exactement la même chose pour un autre qui vous aime tout autant, c'est déjà plus compliqué. Mais tomber par hasard sur vos deux amants en plein coït car ils s'aiment autant qu'ils vous aiment là, c'est tout vraiment très compliqué !

\- Ça y est, tout le monde est au courant pour nos petits secrets ! Vraiment tu aurais pu garder ça pour toi ! se plaignit Victor.

\- J'avais besoin que ça sorte ! se justifia Gwenaëlle.

\- Et bien nous aussi, tout à l'heure ! s'écria François. Mais tu as refusé d'entendre nos explications!

\- Je...

\- Taisez-vous ! hurla Mathieu en fermant les yeux et en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Depuis le début vous êtes insupportables ! J'aimerais pouvoir vous parler sérieusement mais ce n'est pas possible alors si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous contenir, je m'en vais !

Mathieu jeta aux orties les bonnes manières et ne chercha pas à se retenir. Toute cette journée avait été éprouvante et il était à bout de nerfs. Les Fossoyeurs le fatiguaient.

\- Mathieu, je suis désolée, dit Gwenaëlle. Excuse-moi. De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ?

Mathieu leur expliqua toute l'histoire avec Charlotte.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu ne nous autoriserais pas à accomplir cette mission. Mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos de Plectrum, EchecDeRimes et les Breut.

Gwenaëlle tourna la tête en direction de ses collègues pour échanger un regard avec eux. En effectuant ce geste, ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement. Et si jusqu'à là ils dissimulaient sa nuque, le mouvement rendit visible un tatouage noir sur la peau. Des mains de marionnettistes tirant des ficelles.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Agnès. Déponia ! **(1)** Tu es une partisane de la déesse maléfique ! J'ai reconnu son symbole !

François et Victor surent en entendant ces quelques mots que leur collège allait à nouveau perdre son sang-froid. Ils la connaissaient si bien !

\- Déponia n'est pas une déesse maléfique ! s'insurgea Gwenaëlle. Elle est intelligente et réfléchie ! Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et...

\- A cause d'elle de grands malheurs ont eu lieu! explosa Charlotte. On dit même que les famines et la mort des bovins sont de sa faute! Comment peux-tu la vénérer ouvertement en sachant cela ?

\- C'est une déesse incomprise qui n'est pas du tout comme vous l'imagin...

C'en fut trop. Épuisé, victime d'une migraine, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre tous ces cris qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leur affaire, Mathieu ne lutta pas contre l'obscurité qui voila ses yeux, perdit connaissance et s'écroula, rattrapé au dernier moment par Antoine qui n'avait cessé de le surveiller et s'était rendu compte de son état de faiblesse.

* * *

**(1) Oui, la déesse s'appelle Deponia, tout comme notre Deponia. Pourquoi un tel nom ? La déesse était un personnage que je n'avais pas encore vraiment défini pour cette fic et lors d'un rêve bizarre, j'ai rêvé (logique) d'une Gwenaëlle version Deponia, comme je l'ai dit à Deponia par la suite. Mais je tenais à garder Gwenaëlle, et après avoir pas mal parlé avec Deponia, on a convenu de nommer la déesse ainsi. Mais Deponia a aussi défini le caractère et l'apparence de la déesse. Le caractère collait avec ce que j'avais imaginé. Voilà le comment du pourquoi.**

* * *

**J'avais vraiment cru que je réussirais à poster un chapitre court. Je suis naïve hein ? En fait au départ je comptais écrire plein d'autre choses à la suite de la rencontre avec les Fossoyeurs mais finalement je garde ça pour le prochain chapitre, voire aussi pour celui d'après, je verrai bien.**

**Une petite review au passage ? :3 Parait que ça éloigne la pluie ! Si, si !**

**Ah sinon, à partir de la semaine prochaine, je risque d'avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire et ce pour les mois et en gros les deux prochaines années à venir. Ce n'était pas prévu mais changement d'orientation oblige, avec un master et un concours très compliqué à préparer en même temps. Donc je vais avoir moins de temps pour moi. Mais mes fics ne sont pas abandonnées, loin de là, et je vais continuer à les écrire, en plus de mes projets d'OS. Mais si mon rythme de publication vous paraît être moins régulier, c'est normal. J'aime vraiment cette histoire et les autres aussi je posterai le plus souvent possible en faisant en sorte que les chapitres soient de qualité (j'espère).**


	9. Chapitre 7 : Entre deux sommes

**Bonsoir/bonjour à vous mes très chères mandragores d'amour ! **

**Soyez les bienvenues sur ce chapitre 7 ! **

**Ça y est, la fic a dépassé le cap des 100 reviews. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et ça m'aide énormément pour l'écriture de la suite ! :3 Et merci aussi d'être de plus en plus nombreux à chaque nouveau chapitre à me suivre. Je remercie à chaque début de chapitre, mais je le pense vraiment. Alors merci !**

**Je suis contente de voir que le triangle amoureux Victor/François/Gwenaëlle plaise autant ^^ Si ça va finir en un ménage à trois ? Peut-être, vous allez découvrir ça bientôt.**

**Comme on m'a posé plus d'une fois la question, je le précise ici, non, il n'y aura pas les personnalités de Mathieu dans cette histoire. Elles ne sont pas prévues et n'apporteraient rien au récit. Si vous voulez lire mes textes où elles apparaissent, pour les personnes qui ne connaîtraient pas, je vous recommande _Petit problème de concordance_ et _Je suis comme ça, gamin !_.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Entre deux sommes**

Au loin, il entendit des voix, fortes et faibles en même temps. Puis la sensation de se faire toucher, des bras entourant ses épaules. Du vent contre ses joues. Un mouvement autour de lui, peut-être un autre. Puis une douleur aussi vive que soudaine et rapide au niveau d'un bras suivi d'une image floue de quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas. Tout cela lui paraissait être si loin, il ne s'y concentra pas et perdu seul au milieu des ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient, il s'y engloutit et oublia tout le reste. Une seule chose fut pourtant sûre pour lui : l'odeur si connue d'Antoine qui lui parvenait distinctement jusqu'aux narines.

* * *

Quand Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, la luminosité l'éblouit et il les referma aussitôt. Il sentait néanmoins qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux, qu'il y avait une couverture sur lui et qu'il y avait un coussin sous sa tête. Tout cela mélangé avec un sentiment de familiarité des lieux lui fit comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se trouvait allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Le prince rouvrit ses yeux, plus lentement cette fois-ci pour se laisser le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour, bien que celle-ci ne fut pas si forte.

Au même moment, il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son front.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Mathieu se tourna vers la voix inquiète dès que la main se retira. Antoine se tenait assis au bord du lit et le fixait avec beaucoup d'attention. Le teint assez pâle, de grosses cernes visibles sous ses yeux fatigués, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, le chevalier-protecteur faisait peur à voir.

\- Fatigué mais bien, pourquoi ?

\- Mathieu, tu as perdu connaissance hier soir. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Hier... Arthur, les Archives, Edward, le conseil, Yéyé, Agnès, le billet, Charlotte, Gwenaëlle et les autres Fossoyeurs... Il y avait eu des disputes, puis l'histoire du tatouage de Gwenaëlle et...

\- Noms des dieux ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant un peu, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Je me suis vraiment évanoui ?

\- Oui. Tu nous as causé une belle frayeur. Avec Agnès et Charlotte, on est rentré au château. Je t'ai transporté avec moi. Quand on est arrivé au niveau de ta porte, je t'ai pincé pour que tu reprennes conscience, histoire que les gardes ne se rendent pas compte qu'il y avait eu un problème et heureusement tu as ouvert les yeux et je t'ai maintenu de façon à ce que l'on croit que tu pouvais marcher et que tu étais seulement un peu fatigué, ce pourquoi je te maintenais. Tu as refermé les yeux juste après avoir franchi la porte. Et tu as dormi d'une traite jusqu'à maintenant.

Mathieu s'affola. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis son évanouissement jusqu'à son réveil et en plus, si ce qu'il avait prévu d'effectuer était sur le point de commencer, il n'était pas prêt, car il était habillé en tenue de nuit - certainement Antoine qui l'avait changé avant de l'installer sur son lit.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- On en est milieu de matinée.

\- La chasse à courre ! Elle a dû commencer et...

\- Mathieu, calme-toi tout de suite et écoute moi !

Devant le ton semi-autoritaire de son ami, Mathieu obéit.

\- Il a plu fort la seconde partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce matin tôt, alors la partie de chasse a été repoussée pour cet après-midi pour que le terrain soit moins glissant et boueux. Tu n'as rien raté du tout. Regarde par toi-même, les nuages sont encore nombreux, même s'ils sont passés de gris à blanc et qu'ils commencent à disparaître. J'ai dit à tout le monde que tu étais très occupé donc personne ne va venir te déranger jusqu'à cet après-midi, alors les gens ne se posent pas de questions. Du moins s'ils s'en posent, ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Agnès est chez elle, Charlotte y dort aussi, même si officiellement elle est confinée dans son temple de méditation. Le seul point positif est que les Fossoyeurs ont cessé de se disputer et semblent s'être réconciliés. Donc tout va bien de ce côté-là, tout est sous contrôle et aucune information n'a filtrée, ce qui fait que tout va bien, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Le problème, c'est toi Mathieu, annonça gravement Antoine.

\- Pardon ?

Le prince lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment, je le vois bien. Tu te négliges et ta santé s'en ressent.

\- Je suis préoccupé à cause de la crise, mais je t'assure que tout va bien !

\- Alors pourquoi tu as perdu connaissance cette nuit d'un coup sans prévenir comme tu l'as fait, alors que tu n'es pas malade ni ne souffre d'aucune blessure ?

\- Mais je vais bien je t'assure ! Je suis simplement un peu fatigué.

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. J'ai réussi à éloigner Charlotte et Agnès car elles voulaient veiller sur toi aussi, mais elles avaient également besoin de dormir. Et puis c'est inutile de veiller à trois personnes en même temps alors qu'une seule personne peut le faire. Quant aux Fossoyeurs, ils se sont rependus en excuses tellement de fois que j'ai très vite perdu le compte. Mais tout le monde souhaite de tes nouvelles. Tu as une tête affreuse alors je te conseille de te rendormir, tu as encore besoin de sommeil. Tu es humain Mathieu, et tu ne peux pas supporter tout à toi tout seul. Je sais que tu es le prince et qu'avec le contexte, tu dois t'occuper d'énormément de choses, mais tu peux aussi te reposer de temps à autres, tu sais ?

Le prince n'osait rien dire. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait inquiété ses proches. A cause de lui, les filles avaient été prêtes à passer une nuit blanche pour veiller sur lui. Mais si Antoine avait réussi à les convaincre de ne pas le faire, c'était lui qui s'était privé de sommeil uniquement pour le surveiller en cas de problème. Mathieu allait s'excuser mais Antoine le pris de court.

\- Mathieu, pardonne-moi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je dois m'occuper de toi mais ces derniers temps je t'ai quelque peu délaissé. J'aurais dû mieux t'épauler quand tu en avais besoin, t'obliger à te reposer et à mieux prendre soin de toi. Je m'en excuse, je n'aurais pas dû être à ce point négligeant.

\- Ne dis pas ça !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Je me préoccupais trop de moi-même et me disais que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, mais j'ai eu tort. Et on a tous vu le résultat.

\- Tu ne peux pas penser à tout.

\- Et pourtant je devrais. C'est mon rôle. Au moins, maintenant qu'Anne ne veut plus de moi, j'ai plus de temps pour m'occuper de toi. Rien ne sera plus un obstacle désormais pour accomplir ma tâche.

La tristesse était palpable dans ses mots. Il avait beau se comporter comme si de rien n'était, Mathieu n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que son ami souffrait. Comme Antoine était juste à côté de lui, il se rallongea et prit la main de son ami qu'il serra. Ce petit geste entre eux les avait toujours apaisé l'un l'autre.

\- Antoine, s'il te plait, ne te reproche rien.

Il ne put en dire plus, un bâillement l'interrompit.

\- Tu peux te rendormir, lui indiqua Antoine. La chasse n'a lieu que dans quelques heures.

\- Je le fais uniquement si tu te reposes aussi.

\- Mathieu...

\- Non Antoine, ce n'est même pas négociable. Toi aussi tu as besoin de sommeil !

\- D'accord.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, je vais le faire.

Soulagé, le prince bougea un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable et ferma à nouveau les paupières qui s'alourdissaient progressivement depuis le début de la conversation et s'endormit presque instantanément. Antoine sourit, se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le front. Mathieu semblait vraiment apaisé et tranquille dans son sommeil. Antoine avait beau être épuisé, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ange seul ainsi. Tant pis s'il devait veiller encore un peu, mais il était hors de question de laisser Mathieu seul. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Du bruit provenant de la fenêtre le fit se retourner brusquement, les sens en alerte, tout en lâchant la mais du prince qu'il avait continué de tenir depuis tout à l'heure. Ce qu'il vit le dérouta.

* * *

Au même moment, Charlotte cherchait à trouver le sommeil. Elle se trouvait sur ce qui fut son lit pendant plusieurs années et depuis qu'elle s'était couchée, elle n'avait que peu dormi, tant elle était prise par le remord. La princesse remua sous les couvertures, attirant en face d'elle, sur un lit improvisé de coussins et de couvertures, l'attention d'Agnès, qui n'avait guère mieux dormi qu'elle.

\- Mal dormi toi aussi ?

\- Je pense à Mathieu, avoua Charlotte. J'espère qu'il récupère et qu'il ira mieux.

\- Moi aussi. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois s'effondrer comme ça.

\- Tout est de ma faute ! Si j'avais obtempéré et accepté mon sort, jamais Mathieu ne se serait trouvé mal ! S'il souffre ou que son état empire, je serai la seule responsable !

Agnès devina que Charlotte avait remué dans sa tête toute la nuit ces arguments. Avant le départ de la princesse pour Panda, les deux filles avaient été proches et se considéraient comme amies, aussi, même si ce lien s'était effiloché au fil des années, l'aînée se décida à être honnête.

\- Charlotte, il est vrai que ta venue n'a rien arrangé, mais la vie de Mathieu est déjà bien remplie et compliquée. Moi-même j'ignore plein de choses, car il a tendance à tout garder pour lui. S'il se retrouve à perdre connaissance aussi facilement, c'est qu'il devait avoir des signes avant coureurs qu'il a ignoré, consciemment ou non. Alors ne te reproche pas tout, ce serait injuste pour toi. Et puis je te comprends, tu sais ?

\- Vraiment ? demanda la cadette, très attentive. Tu as toi aussi contacté des tueurs à gage pour...

\- Non pas du tout ! s'empressa de rectifier Agnès. Moi j'ai moi aussi été fiancée de force à un homme que je ne connaissais pas car c'était la volonté de mes parents. Je me suis mariée sans qu'on me demande mon avis et mon mariage a été un enfer pour moi. Je n'ai pu goûter au bonheur à nouveau qu'en me séparant de mon ancien époux. Je comprends tes motivations et ton désespoir.

\- Oh, je... Merci. Depuis mon arrivée, tu es la première à ne pas me jeter une pierre au visage pour ma décision.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce que tu as fait est bien, mais contrairement à Mathieu et Antoine, qui sont des hommes non concernés par ce genre de souci, même si pour Mathieu cela va peut-être arriver prochainement, moi au moins je comprends ta détresse.

\- Mais cela n'empêche pas que Mathieu s'est retrouvé mal par ma faute.

\- A mon avis, avec Antoine qui va lui parler à son réveil, voire lui passer un savon comme à chaque fois qu'Antoine constate que quelque chose ne va pas, Mathieu va faire très attention. Et Antoine s'occupe de lui, alors il ne faut pas s'inquiéter davantage pour Mathieu.

Agnès n'ajouta pas qu'elle avait eu la frayeur de sa vie en voyant le jeune homme s'écrouler. Elle n'avait pas crié sur le moment tant elle avait été tétanisée mais rien que le fait d'y repenser lui donnait des frissons. Agnès était en vérité très inquiète pour son ami même si elle le dissimula à Charlotte, qui n'avait pas besoin de s'en vouloir davantage. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celle-ci pendant qu'elle se recouchait, inconsciente de ce que pouvait lui cacher son interlocutrice.

\- Oui, Antoine est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je l'admire énormément.

\- C'est mon grand frère ! clama Agnès, fière de lui. Et il fait vraiment un bon travail. On peut compter sur lui à ce niveau-là.

\- Il est extraordinaire, continua Charlotte en fermant les yeux, sa voix de plus en plus basse et ensommeillée. Il est intelligent, gentil, fort et beau... Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis tombée amoureuse...

La plus jeune s'endormit sur ces derniers mots, inconsciente de ce qu'elle venait de révéler, la fatigue et le soulagement lui ayant fait oublier toute prudence. Agnès, mortifiée, avait tout très bien entendu malgré elle. Elle n'avait beau ne pas tout connaître de son frère, elle était sûre d'au moins une chose : Antoine considérait Charlotte comme étant la cousine du prince, une adolescente gentille et imprévisible, mais rien de plus. Son cœur allait à Anne et pas pour la princesse. Et même si Antoine et Anne finissaient par rompre, Agnès voyait mal son frère s'enticher de la princesse, fiancée à un autre de surcroît. La jeune femme se souvint tout à coup que Mathieu avait soupçonné la veille Anne d'être la pimbêche, juste avant qu'Antoine ne le coupe. Avec les récents événements tout cela lui était sorti de la tête mais Agnès se promit d'en savoir plus.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas la cadette des Daniel de connaitre une information qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Et Charlotte devait savoir que son amour était à sens unique, puisqu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque. Agnès était peinée pour cette dernière et se rendait compte que ce n'était pas un secret facile à porter. Le problème, maintenant, était qu'Agnès partageait son secret. Et qu'elle ignorait comment elle allait réagir dès qu'elle reverrait son frère.

* * *

Le comte Karim Debbache alla à la rencontre des savants et médecins qui discutaient à propos de l'épidémie bovine dans une grande salle de l'université générale de Sommet louée pour résoudre ce gros problème. Ils étaient une dizaine à déblatérer autour de cadavres de bovins, de traités de médecine et de feuilles noircies de théories multiples. Karim, suite au conseil de la veille, depuis l'injonction du roi lui-même, tenait vraiment à résoudre cette crise. Avec la bonne nouvelle qui lui était parvenue tôt ce matin, il était terriblement excité quant à l'issue de la réunion. Mais quand il prit la parole, il n'en montra rien, restant impassible.

\- Bonjour à vous, messieurs, déclara-t-il. Comme vous le savez, la situation est de plus en plus préoccupante. La maladie ne cesse de croître. A ce rythme-là, tous les bovins du pays seront touchés. Et beaucoup craignent que le virus se propage vers d'autres bêtes. Comme nous manquons également de grains, il faut résoudre cette crise au plus vite !

\- Nous essayons, messire, expliqua l'un des hommes. Mais ce virus est unique et nouveau ! Le temps de l'identifier et de trouver un remède pour le contrer va nous prendre énormément de temps !

\- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai fait appel il y a quelques jours à un spécialiste des virus et maladies en tout genre venant de Plectrum exprès pour nous aider. Je vous présente Bruce E. Penser le grand savant !

Le dénommé Bruce entra dans la pièce. Dès le premier instant, il reçut du respect de la part des autres hommes présents dans la pièce, et pas seulement parce qu'il était très connu internationalement grâce à ses travaux qui avaient fait des avancées considérables dans le monde médical et scientifique. En effet, il y avait autour de lui une aura de sagesse et de charisme qui forçait l'admiration.

Karim était très fier de le savoir au sein des recherches à présent : doué et compétent comme il était, Bruce ne pouvait que trouver la solution pour éradiquer le problème. Cela sauverait l'activité de ses ports côtiers et la gloire serait en partie pour lui. En grande partie même s'il faisant en sorte de dire à tout le monde que c'était lui et lui seul qui avait pensé à faire appel au savant, à ses propres frais, entre le voyage, le logement, la nourriture et tout le reste. Aussi fut-il très heureux d'entendre son homme providentiel prendre la parole.

\- Qu'en est-il de vos recherches exactement ? Quelles sont les théories les plus plausibles selon vous ? Voyez-vous déjà un début de solution ?

Bruce était au taquet et ne voulait certainement pas baisser les bras. Déjà, il se penchait sur les notes qu'on lui présentait et les corps sans vie des bovins examinés minutieusement. Bruce aimait les défis et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en était un de taille. Le savant sourit : cette crise bovine allait lui donner beaucoup de travail, mais il avait hâte de s'amuser à résoudre l'affaire. Surtout que d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir au premier coup d'œil, tout cela allait être long avant qu'il ne réussisse.

* * *

Quand Mathieu se réveilla à nouveau, ce n'était pas Antoine qui se tenait à côté de lui, mais Gwenaëlle. La jeune fille abordait un regard mélancolique, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle d'habitude si vaillante et volubile, elle montrait là son côté fragile, qu'elle avait tendance à refouler et nier derrière une carapace de dureté. Gwenaëlle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et rien n'indiquait qu'elle ait remarquée le réveil de son cousin.

La prince pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre que le ciel tantôt chargé de nuages était à présent bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages blancs et que haut dans le ciel, le soleil était présent, brillant, ce qui expliquait qu'il avait eu encore plus de mal à s'habituer à la luminosité que la première fois. Il devait être midi passé, comme l'indiquait la position de l'astre solaire dans le ciel.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Au moins, il se sentait en pleine forme, complètement revigoré, contrairement à son premier réveil. Sa question fit sursauter sa cousine, qui ne l'avait vraiment pas vu se réveiller.

\- Mathieu ! Tu m'as surprise !

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une sensation que tu dois souvent ressentir.

\- C'est vrai. Pour répondre à ta question, il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi.

Mathieu avisa sur une table basse une assiette remplie de petits légumes et de tranches de viandes froides, ainsi qu'un bol avec des tranches de fruits frais à l'intérieur. Son ventre lui fit comprendre bruyamment qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir et qu'il était temps de réparer cette injustice. Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit, nullement gêné de montrer sa tenue de nuit à Gwenaëlle, qui en avait vu d'autres et bien pire dans le cadre de son métier. Et puis après tout, elle l'avait vu s'évanouir, il n'était plus à ça près avec elle.

\- Un serviteur est venu t'apporter ceci tout à l'heure. Il a eu l'air surpris de me voir, mais a eu la délicatesse de ne pas poser de questions. Il ne t'a pas vu dormir, vu que je me suis emparé du plateau dès qu'il a posé un pied dans tes appartements. J'ai fais attention à ce petit détail. Sinon Antoine m'aurait assassinée dès qu'il aurait eu vent de cette nouvelle.

\- Antoine dort ? demanda Mathieu entre deux bouchées, curieux de savoir où s'était volatilisé son ami.

\- Oui. Il était encore éveillé quand je suis arrivée par la fenêtre - oui, je suis passé par la fenêtre, on peut y accéder facilement depuis l'extérieur, si tu veux je te montre ça juste après car ton système de sécurité n'est pas très au point je te le jure - car je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit dans les couloirs et il refusait de se coucher tant que tu étais endormi et que personne n'était là à veiller sur toi, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de prendre le relais. Après tout je peux te défendre ! Et puis il faut que je te parle. C'est pour cela que je suis venue.

\- Je veux bien te parler, mais j'ai une chasse à courre qui m'attend.

\- Elle a lieu dans deux heures, c'est Antoine lui-même qui me l'a certifié. Mais il faut que tu saches plusieurs choses avant d'y aller, Math.

\- Je t'écoute.

Gwenaëlle inspira profondément.

\- Pour commencer, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter comme ça, mon comportement était inacceptable, j'en suis consciente. Je m'en veux terriblement pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- J'accepte tes excuses. Mais c'est aussi de ma faute : j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de venir vous rendre visite sans vous prévenir, contrairement à d'habitude. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, nous sommes arrivés le mauvais soir. D'ailleurs, ça va entre toi et les autres ?

Mathieu savait qu'il abordait là un sujet délicat où il n'aurait pas forcément de réponse. La jeune fille hésita mais finit par lui répondre, même si elle garda une partie de la vérité pour elle.

\- Ce qu'il se passe entre nous est compliqué mais ça va aller. On se parle comme avant et rien ne nous empêchera de continuer notre travail. Tout sera bientôt réglé, je peux te l'assurer.

En vérité, les Fossoyeurs étaient complètement perdus. S'ils étaient au courant qu'ils s'aimaient chacun de la même manière, ils en étaient encore déroutés, surtout Gwenaëlle. Ils avaient fait la paix suite à la perte de connaissance du prince mais n'en reparlaient pas pour le moment entre eux. L'idée même d'un ménage à trois n'avait pas été évoquée et même si elle y avait songé, la femme assassin refusait d'y penser. C'était impossible, tout bonnement inconcevable à ses yeux. Qui vivait comme cela ? Gwenaëlle avait beau vivre différemment depuis sa propre fuite et ne pas tenir compte des remarques d'autrui, elle se refusait à aller jusqu'à là.

\- Mais ne parlons pas de ça, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus pour le moment. Mathieu, je n'en ai pas parlé à Antoine par ce que je voulais qu'il puisse s'endormir et ne pas qu'il s'inquiète davantage, mais il faut que tu sois extrêmement prudent.

\- Mais je le suis et tu le sais très bien.

\- Écoute-moi bien attentivement s'il te plaît. Avec François et Victor, j'ai collecté plusieurs informations très inquiétantes depuis quelques temps. J'ai voulu en parler hier soir, mais nous avons été... interrompu. Mais il faut que tu le saches. Il se trame quelque chose de vraiment louche. J'ignore encore qui et pourquoi, jusqu'à où ça s'étend et les moyens impliqués dans cette sombre affaire, mais c'est très mauvais. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que des gens puissants au sein de la cour y sont impliqués et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, toi et le roi vous êtes visés.

Mathieu regarda fixement sa cousine.

\- Ce n'est qu'un énième complot.

\- Mais c'est un complot de première importance ! Le plus gros sur lequel je dois travailler pour le démanteler. Avec les garçons on avait de gros doutes, mais on a intercepté une lettre hier, juste après que j'ai fait envoyer le billet, qui prouve que tout est orchestré de longue date, que des gens haut placé sont impliqués dans l'affaire et que la mort de la famille royale est prévue.

\- Mon père est au courant ?

\- Dès que j'ai fini cette discussion avec toi, je cours rejoindre les garçons pour achever le dossier et je le lui présente pour faire ouvrir une enquête. Je n'osais pas écrire tout ça sur papier, même avec notre langage codé, de peur que le billet ne parvienne jamais à sa destination initiale. Et avec les garçons, on pensait trouver le moyen de te parler en face à face aujourd'hui même. Mais tu ne sais pas encore tout.

\- Par ce que ce n'est pas tout ? s'inquiéta Mathieu.

\- Non, malheureusement. J'ignore s'ils sont impliqués dans le complot, mais les Breut sont cités dans la correspondance. On y parle aussi d'Ouki et d'EchecDeRimes.

\- Tous ces noms sont écrits noir sur blanc ?

\- Non, et c'est justement ce qui a éveillé nos soupçons. Il y a souvent les initiales de B, mais aussi de M, A, D et J. Il y a les lieux d'O et E en P. Ou alors c'est la "nouvelle dynastie" ou "le nouveau et ses fils". Toutes ces allusions sur plusieurs billets interceptés ici et là, mais également ce que notre collaborateur de Plectrum a appris de son côté et ce qu'il nous a transmis.

\- Tu lui fais confiance à ce collaborateur ? Même si tous les trois vous en parlez avec éloges, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Patrick est le quatrième Fossoyeur, même si ce n'est pas officiel. Il a toute notre confiance et je te rappelle qu'il est bien placé au sein de la cour pour recueillir le plus d'informations possibles, car il est proche d'un conseiller important comme tu le sais déjà et pourquoi ainsi de la famille Breut, plus particulièrement du prince Alexis, car ils s'entendent à merveille. Et il nous alerte régulièrement sur de réelles menaces pesant sur Ellsellgé, qui sont contre la dynastie régnante et qu'une partie de ce complot est liée au nom des Breut et pas seulement à cause de ces initiales plus que troublantes.

\- Car le courrier et les informations transitent en Plectrum parmi l'élite, même si aucun nom n'est clairement cité.

\- Exactement ! Pourquoi les Breut sont liés à un complot de vaste envergure qui ne semble toucher que le pays voisin ? Car que je sache, le roi Michel n'a jamais averti ton père de tout ça !

\- Tu insinues que...

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout. Mais les faits sont là. Il y a un complot de grande ampleur liée de très près à des nobles puissants de notre royaume bien que j'ignore qui et les Breut ainsi que là où ils vivent sont cités. Juste au moment où le duc de Chachou va conclure officiellement les fiançailles de sa fille unique avec le prince David. Ce qui est troublant.

\- Je l'admets. Mais il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives à cette affaire.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais ce matin tôt, François a reçu un billet de Patrick qui a découvert que les comploteurs allaient passer à l'action prochainement, sans date précise malheureusement, grâces à des messages qu'il a intercepté et copié. Maintenant le doute n'est plus permis et une enquête peut avoir officiellement lieu, puisqu'il y a des preuves tangibles contre des nobles hauts placés et une enquête royale pourra les démasquer rapidement. Et avec la chasse à courre qui t'attend et en sachant qu'il y aura plein de nobles là-bas, je te demande de faire très attention à toi et de redoubler de vigilance. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer "accidentellement" ? Après tout, une lettre peut très bien avoir promis de se débarrasser de toi par le biais de cette petite partie de chasse. Alors s'il te plait, sois prudent !

Depuis presque quatre ans maintenant que les deux cousins se fréquentaient, c'était la toute première fois que Gwenaëlle exprimait sans se cacher son inquiétude pour Mathieu et la peur de le voir périr. La vie avait fait que la jeune fille n'avait accordé son affection qu'à peu de monde et se méfiait de tout. Mais la gentillesse de Mathieu qui l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était et l'avait protégée des siens, même de Yéyé qui savait uniquement qu'elle était vivait à Sommet et était en contact avec le prince, et la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée assez rapidement avaient chamboulées la femme assassin. Et maintenant que la menace était plus que jamais réelle pour Mathieu, Gwenaëlle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait son cousin et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Mathieu se rendit compte de la peur de sa cousine vis-à-vis de lui et cela le toucha de voir que celle qui n'avait jamais été démonstrative envers lui pouvait montrer qu'elle avait un cœur sous cette carapace "protectrice" qu'elle s'était forgée.

\- Je le ferai. Mais je te demande de faire de même toi aussi.

\- Je fais attention Mathieu.

\- Je faisais référence à ton tatouage.

Gwenaëlle grimaça.

\- D'habitude, personne ne le voit, mes cheveux longs formant une barrière naturelle. Mais vu que j'étais en colère, je n'ai pas fait attention à bien les cacher et Charlotte l'a vu accidentellement.

\- Tu as vu comment elle a réagi. Elle est jeune, ne sait pas se battre et ne t'aurait pas fait de mal physiquement, surtout que je l'aurais empêché de continuer de t'attaquer verbalement si j'avais été en état de le faire. Mais comme elle sait que tu es notre alliée, je ne pense pas qu'elle te fera à nouveau des remarques. Mais elle n'en pense pas moins. Agnès n'a rien dit mais je suis persuadé qu'elle est dans le même cas. Antoine et moi avons réagi pareil la première fois que nous avons vu ton tatouage.

Mathieu s'inquiétait réellement pour elle. La Fossoyeuse posa instinctivement sa main contre sa nuque, là où l'encre noire marquait sa peau.

\- Je sais que la déesse Déponia est souvent vue à tort comme étant une déesse maléfique et qu'à cause de ça, ceux qui portent sa marque sont critiqués et rejetés par le reste de la société. Mais tu connais mes raisons.

\- La déesse n'est ni mauvaise ni bonne, elle agit selon ses intérêts qui peuvent parfois être contraires aux nôtres, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est forcément maléfique, même si elle est capable d'être terrible et manipulatrice. Chez les dieux, les notions de bien et de mal sont abstraites et inutiles. Déponia est neutre mais il ne faut pas provoquer sa colère sinon on en subit les conséquences. Surtout, elle accepte quiconque comme adepte, l'origine et la situation de ses fidèles l'importent peu. Tu t'es sentie proche d'elle alors tu as apposé son emblème sur toi.

\- Exactement ! Tu as tout retenu !

\- J'ai été presque forcé de le faire tant tu me l'as dit avec conviction. La première fois qu'Antoine a vu ton tatouage, il a failli te tuer pour être sûr que tu ne cherches pas à me faire du mal.

\- Et en contrepartie, c'était la première fois où Victor avait tenté de d'attaquer.

\- Effectivement. Les négociations ont failli échouer ce jour-là.

\- Je m'en rappelle. Victor comme François sont très protecteurs avec moi. D'ailleurs, je voudrais savoir, je... Ça ne te choque pas cette histoire ? Je veux dire, entre François et Victor ? Plus encore que ce qui se passe entre nous trois ?

Mathieu fronça des sourcils. Avec sa fatigue et cette avalanche de nouvelles depuis ses deux réveils, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre du recul.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir. C'est inhabituel comme cas, et en plus, je crois que c'est interdit dans notre société, le sexe entre deux hommes. Mais je ne me vois pas juger des gens sur ce qu'ils font tant que ce n'est pas illégal. Du moment qu'ils continuent de travailler avec sérieux, je m'en fiche.

\- Tu parles d'illégalité alors que notre métier est entre autres d'ôter la vie.

\- Vous le faites sous contrôle. C'est mon père qui décide qui doit mourir ou pas, et vous vous contentez d'exécuter les ordres. Êtes-vous en inégalité si vous obéissez au roi qui est l'incarnation de la loi et du pouvoir ? Je ne pense pas, quoiqu'en dise le Grand Prêtre s'il était au courant, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Heureusement entre nous, car François Descraques peut être très... rigide sur ce genre de point. Mais pour en revenir à ta question initiale, je suis très surpris, choqué aussi il est vrai, mais... S'ils sont heureux comme ça, je ne vais pas les critiquer.

Il s'agissait de la vérité. Même si apprendre ce qu'il se passait entre les deux Fossoyeurs ne l'avait pas forcément plu, comme ils paraissaient ne rien avoir perdu de leurs réflexes d'assassins comme l'avait prouvée leur irruption hors de la cave et qu'ils travaillaient durs sur la constitution de ce dossier brûlant, Mathieu fermait les yeux. Si ce qu'ils faisaient restaient dans la sphère du privé, cela ne le dérangeait pas, comme il le précisa à la jeune femme. Le visage de Gwenaëlle exprimait sa surprise face à sa réponse. Mais Mathieu était habitué à voir cette expression.

Une expression qui se lisait sur le visage des nobles quand il s'adressait à Antoine ou Agnès comme à des amis ou sur le visage des courtisans quand il s'occupait d'Arthur. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été élevé par Antoine qui avait une vision des choses différente de l'élite et qu'ils avaient affronté plusieurs crises ensembles, sa façon de penser différait des autres, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il préférait être différent et être l'objet de rumeurs que d'être indifférent aux autres et étroit d'esprit.

\- Eh bien, je suis contente de te l'entendre dire.

\- Gwen, ça ne te dérange de reprendre notre discussion une autre fois ? Il faut que je me prépare. L'heure tourne et je ne suis absolument pas prêt.

\- Pas du tout ! Je dois y aller de toute façon. Le dossier se doit d'être prêt immédiatement.

Gwenaëlle voulu sortir de la même façon qu'elle était entré, mais comme il y avait plus d'influence à l'extérieur et qu'on risquait de la voir, elle se décida à sortir par les couloirs, provoquant l'étonnement de Richard et Samuel, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu entrer. La jeune fille se fit discrète et regardait par terre, faisant tout pour éviter qu'on ne la remarque. Mais l'inévitable arriva alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte secrète de derrière.

\- Gwen ? Ce... C'est bien toi ?

Une voix derrière son dos. Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Une voix qu'elle aimait autant qu'elle la haïssait. Une voix qu'elle aurait préféré de jamais devoir réentendre, aussi bien pour elle-même que pour le propriétaire de ladite voix. Sans se retourner, la Fossoyeuse murmura.

\- Yéyé...

_Non, pas lui, pas maintenant ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne..._

\- Gwen, ça fait si longtemps !

Complètement déstabilisée et ne se contrôlant plus, Gwenaëlle ne réfléchit pas et couru en direction de la porte, tandis que son frère la poursuivit en courant et en l'appelant.

* * *

Inconscient de ce qui se passait entre ses cousins Lequini, Mathieu effectua un rapide lavage dans sa salle d'eau. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder trop longtemps pour être à l'heure à la chasse et surtout, il était tellement préoccupé par les mises en gardes de Gwenaëlle que sa toilette n'était pas une priorité. Et puis après la chasse, entre la transpiration et la poussière voire le sang, il aurait besoin d'un bon bain, alors il ne voyait pas l'utilité de se débarbouiller entièrement pour le moment. Le jeune homme avait déjà enfilé ses bas et ses chausses et s'apprêtait à mettre une chemise quand Antoine entra à son tour dans la pièce après avoir frappé. Mêmes si des traces de fatigues subsistaient sur son visage, son repos lui avait fait du bien.

\- Tu as récupéré à ce que je vois, sourit Mathieu.

\- Toi aussi, heureusement. Tu comptes toujours participer à la chasse ?

\- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'annulerais. Cette partie est très attendue, surtout que Nyo et Aela veulent vraiment l'emporter. Tu nous connais, avec nos chiens, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de parier sur nos victoires, même si je le regrette plus souvent qu'eux. Et puis même si Charlotte est parmi nous, vu que les Fossoyeurs ne vont pas tenter d'assassiner le prince David, rien n'est urgent.

\- Mathieu, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Gwenaëlle. Tu sais que j'ai le sommeil léger que je peux me réveiller rapidement si j'entends du bruit proche de moi.

\- Je m'étais douté que tu le ferais. Et que tu ne serais pas content.

\- Les risques sont très élevés, tu ne peux les ignorer.

\- Non, mais tu es là pour me protéger le cas échéant, en plus des soldats. Et justement Antoine, il ne faut pas que ceux qui veulent attenter à ma vie devinent que je me doute de quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu vas donc agir comme si de rien n'était ? Tu vas faire semblant ? Je comprends, mais c'est une tactique très dangereuse !

\- On n'a pas le choix. Si quiconque comprend qu'il n'a plus l'avantage, nos ennemis vont peut-être passer à l'action plus vite et vouloir me tuer dès cet après-midi.

\- Si ce n'étais pas déjà prévu.

\- Si mes ennemis ont décidé de m'assassiner, ils feront tout pour y arriver, que ce soit à la chasse ou dans mon lit. Rien ne les arrêtera, alors autant que je me divertisse et en profite pour étudier le comportement des nobles, si cela peut m'aider à démasquer un traître. J'espère seulement que personne ne cherchera réellement à m'occire en même temps.

Le visage d'Antoine s'assombrit et sortit un poignard de sous sa manche avant de parler d'une voix menaçante.

\- Qu'ils essaient seulement...

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre pour beaucoup de blabla, mais personnellement, j'adore écrire ce genre de scène, comme le dialogue entre Mathieu et Gwenaëlle où l'on apprend des informations importantes qui vont jouer un rôle non négligeable par la suite. Je sais que ça ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde, mais quand je lis un récit, le moment où des choses sont révélées tout en gardant une part de mystère et que l'histoire n'est pas finie, est un passage que j'adore lire. Et pour ceux qui veulent de l'action, soyez patients, vous serez servis plus tard.**

**Bon, je suppose que la question est inutile mais je la pose quand même : le quatrième Fossoyeur, Patrick, vous voyez à qui je fais référence dans la sphère des vidéastes français ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. :3 Toute critique est bonne à prendre du moment qu'elle soit constructive. Et c'est toujours important de connaitre votre avis, surtout si ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer.**

**Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre avant que je ne parte en vacances le 23, mais s'il n'est pas prêt d'ici là, ce sera pour le 28 ou le 29 (le jour de mon anniversaire, wahou déjà !). **


	10. Chapitre 8 (1) : Chasses

**Déjà le chapitre 8 les mandragores !**

**J'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration donc la suite sort plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévue ^^**

**Là comme ça, je dirais qu'on arrive au tiers de l'histoire, mais comme je me connais et que j'ajoute régulièrement des idées et passages au fil de l'écriture, j'ignore encore le nombre total de chapitres de cette fic à la fin. **

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes vraiment extraordinaires ! **

**QUESTION : Qui a posté une review en oubliant apparemment de se connecter au dernier chapitre ? Car du coup, je n'ai pas pu répondre à cette personne. La review en question date du 11 mai. **

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez pouvoir assister à la fameuse partie de chasse à courre. Et le titre du chapitre, "Chasses", est au pluriel exprès, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur de ma part. Mais comme ce chapitre est long et conséquent (comme d'habitude sur les derniers chapitres, en somme, mais là c'était encore plus) j'ai décidé au dernier moment de le couper en deux, histoire de ne pas trop vous embêter en vous mettant tout d'un seul coup, comme je l'avais fait pour le chapitre 3.**

**Aucun rapport mais je voudrais vous remercier du succès remporté pour ma dernière fic en date, SEXE AND THE CITY ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Les personnes qui l'ont lu comprennent mon étonnement XD**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Chasses - partie 1/2**

Yéyé courait depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand il réussit à rattraper sa sœur et qu'il lui attrapa le bras d'une main ferme, après qu'ils soient sortis du château par la porte de derrière et qu'ils aient longés la bordure de la ville. Gwenaëlle eut beau se débattre, Yéyé, malgré sa silhouette fine, était quelqu'un de fort et il refusait de voir sa proie s'enfuir aussi rapidement.

\- Gwen, cesse donc de te débattre, je ne te lâcherai pas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Yéyé ! Alors je te le demande, laisse-moi partir !

\- Non.

Yéyé n'avait fait que murmurer sa réponse, mais avec tellement d'autorité que Gwenaëlle comprit que lutter ne servirait à rien. Yéyé était décidé et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. La Fossoyeuse se détendit légèrement, se retourna vers son frère et en profita pour le détailler, vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait changé, en quatre ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et il se laissait pousser la barbe désormais. Mais surtout, son regard était plus mature et réfléchi. Gwenaëlle trouva qu'il avait bien vieilli. Et elle, ressemblait-elle donc tant à celle qu'elle avait été autrefois, pour qu'il la reconnaissance aussi aisément, elle qui avait tout fait pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, justement ?

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Je te préviens tout de suite, je suis très pressée, alors sois concis !

Yéyé soupira tout en la regardant avec étonnement.

\- On ne s'est pas vu depuis quatre ans et c'est comme ça que tu réagi à nos retrouvailles ? Je t'avoue que je suis déçu.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis pressée et...

\- Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu parles à Mathieu et pas à moi, ton propre frère, ce qui fait que pour avoir de tes nouvelles je suis obligé de passer par l'intermédiaire de notre cousin ?

\- Je...

Gwenaëlle était submergée par l'émotion. Pas encore totalement remise de cette histoire entre Victor, François et elle, toujours inquiète pour Mathieu, tomber sur son frère avec qui elle avait toujours eu une relation des plus complexes la fragilisait grandement, plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

\- Je vais bien, comme tu peux le voir. Je survis et je travaille. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je peux me débrouiller toute seule comme une grande, comme je le fais depuis que je suis partie. Et Mathieu veille sur moi, donc je n'ai pas à craindre le futur.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si distante avec moi ? Je te rappelle qu'on a toujours été proche tous les deux ! Puis tu as disparue sans prévenir personne et j'étais persuadé comme le reste de la famille que tu étais décédée dans des conditions obscures jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses parvenir un billet m'informant que tu vivais à Sommet sous la protection de Mathieu mais que tu ne voulais pas que j'en informe les autres ni que je cherche à te contacter, conditions que j'ai respecté alors que je n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Ça fait quatre ans Gwen. Tu sais que je t'adore, alors pourquoi es-tu si distante avec moi ?

La Fossoyeuse réussit à trouver la force de regarder son frère droit dans les yeux. Devait-elle lui faire confiance et tout lui avouer ? Après tout, avant de connaitre Mathieu, François, Victor et Patrick, Yéyé avait été le seul à l'aimer telle qu'elle était. Son père avait été dès son plus jeune âge dur avec elle, ne cachant pas qu'il la considérait comme étant bâtarde. Sa mère se taisait et n'osait trop s'occuper d'elle de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son époux. Les frères et sœurs aînés avaient suivi leur père et ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés du sort de la plus jeune. Seul Yéyé l'avait considéré comme étant une Lequini à part entière. Il avait été bon avec sa petite sœur, s'occupait d'elle et la faisait rire quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux.

Gwenaëlle avait juré d'être fidèle à la couronne et de ne trahir aucun secret, aussi ne pouvait-elle rien dévoiler sur son métier et tout ce qu'elle savait de confidentiel sur la royauté. Pour la jeune femme, la notion de serment était très importante et elle refusait de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de transgresser sa promesse. Mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de raconter des choses futiles qu'il lui arrivait de vivre au quotidien, du moment que cela ne touche pas à ses activités secrètes. Elle ne mentirait pas ni ne trahirait sa parole.

Alors que la jeune fille était sur le point de prendre la parole, Yéyé commit une erreur en voulant la convaincre de se dévoiler.

\- Gwen, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance et tout me dire, comme quand on était petits. Je ne répéterai pas ce que tu me diras. Tu peux me faire entièrement confiance.

A ces mots, Gwenaëlle se figea. Et son esprit entraîné reprit le dessus. Yéyé était un Lequini, un fils de Georges, qui était publiquement connu pour ne pas porter le roi dans son cœur, voire même son neveu, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis que celui-ci était bébé et qu'il considérait comme étant un traître à la mémoire de sa défunte mère en aillant accepté Arthur et en s'occupant de lui. Et Yéyé, le soi-disant fils rebelle qui disait haut et fort ne pas s'intéresser à la politique pour être troubadour, avait assez rapidement accepté d'écouter son père et s'était rendu à la capitale, soit près de deux mois plus tôt. Et l'arrivée de Yéyé coïncidait, Gwenaëlle s'en rendait compte à présent, au moment où les premiers messages parlant du complot ont été interceptés par les Fossoyeurs. Tout serait donc lié ? Yéyé serait un comploteur et tenterait de lui soustraire des informations en la manipulant via ses sentiments ?

La femme assassin trouvait son raisonnement absurde et paranoïaque. Mais son métier lui avait appris la vigilance et la prudence. Et en ce moment même, son cousin était en danger de mort, peut-être à cause de Yéyé, notamment. Et Gwenaëlle refusait de risquer la vie du prince.

\- Yéyé Lequini, tu n'es qu'un gros connard ! **(1)**

\- Gwen mais...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu ne fais pas partie de ceux à qui je l'autorise ! Comme toujours, tu manies les mots pour raconter ce qui t'arrange, mais je ne suis pas dupe comme tes auditeurs quand tu t'amuses à chanter ! Et j'ai mes propres souvenirs, et ils m'offrent une vision bien différente de la tienne !

\- De quoi tu...

\- C'est vrai que tu prenais soin de moi et séchais mes larmes, mais uniquement quand on était seuls ! Jamais tu n'as osé prendre ma défense devant les autres, c'est à peine si tu montrais à notre père, s'il est bien mon père, que tu me défendais ! Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Yéyé. Un lâche qui n'assume pas et préfère se cacher derrière sa passion de barde. C'est pour ça que j'ai fui il y a quatre ans, car j'en pouvais plus, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ! Si je t'ai fait parvenir des nouvelles, c'est uniquement par ce que je me doutais que tu t'inquiétais un peu pour moi, mais je refuse catégoriquement que tu te mêles de ma vie, c'est clair ?

La colère de la jeune femme était amplifiée car Antoine, réceptif à ses tristes années, lui avait raconté une fois, son propre passé, plus terrible encore que le sien. Et lui n'avait pas hésité à protéger sa petite sœur des coups, quitte à souffrir à sa place, chose que Yéyé n'avait jamais faite, protéger sa cadette des mots durs de la part de son père.

\- Je...

\- Oh, et un dernier point : j'espère que tu n'as aucune mauvaise intention vis-à-vis de Mathieu !

\- Mais Gwen, laisse-moi t'expliqu...

Yéyé ne put achever sa phrase, coupé dans son élan par la belle claque de Gwenaëlle, furieuse de l'avoir entendu l'appeler par son diminutif. Puis la Fossoyeuse partit en courant sans se retourner, laissant un Yéyé choqué à la joue endolorie.

* * *

Mathieu sortit de ses appartements, seul. Il avait réussi à convaincre son protecteur de rester chez eux le temps de se préparer et de ne le rejoindre qu'au moment de partir chasser. Il pouvait très bien se déplacer seul dans les couloirs. Car on ne tenterait pas de l'assassiner en public, non ? Mathieu n'en savait rien, mais il refusait d'avoir peur au moindre bruit ou geste suspect. Et si Antoine le couvait trop, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons de leurs ennemis.

Mathieu soupira. S'il paraissait serein, au fond de lui, il tremblait de peur. Il savait se défendre et se battre, on le lui avait appris. Il avait une épée dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture. Depuis son premier anniversaire, il y avait eu nombre de complots visant à le tuer, tous déjoués à temps. Antoine, les Fossoyeurs et les soldats le défendraient et se battraient pour lui sauver la vie, même au péril de la leur. Lui-même avait fait jurer à Antoine de lui ôter la vie si cela devenait nécessaire pour le bien du royaume. Mais savoir que tout était très bien préparé de la part de plusieurs personnes pour l'assassiner froidement et que cela pouvait marcher le terrifiait.

Qui voulait sa mort ? Qui était impliqué ? Allait-on le tuer durant la partie de chasse ? Qui allait le tuer ? Était-ce quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ou un parfait inconnu ? Une personne seulement tenterait de l'assassiner ou seraient-ils plusieurs ? Voulait-on le tuer à l'arme blanche ou par un autre moyen ? Son père allait-il mourir également ? Ainsi que ses proches, Antoine, Agnès, Charlotte, les Fossoyeurs... ?

\- Mathieu !

L'interpellé sortit de sa bulle et releva les yeux pour voir qu'Aela agitait les bras devant lui.

\- Hein ?

\- Je t'ai appelé trois fois ! Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. On nous a dit que tu avais été occupé toute la matinée et personne n'avait le droit d'entrer pour te parler.

\- Je vais bien, merci.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Prête à voir Vif à se battre par mes chiens ?

Aela n'était pas stupide, elle voyait bien que quelque chose tourmentait le prince et qu'il cherchait à détourner la conversation, aussi joua-t-elle le jeu. Même si le regard effrayé du prince l'avait quelque peu perturbée.

\- Ah ah, ne cries pas victoire trop vite, Vif a beaucoup d'énergie à revendre !

\- Vif est habitué aux terrains secs, or avec le temps maussade de cette nuit, la terre est encore un peu humide. Ton chien part avec un handicap.

\- On verra bien, sourit Aela. Mais je suis confiante et en plus, j'ai envie de voir ma bourse de garnir de pièces quand tu devras reconnaître la supériorité de Vif.

Tous deux se dirigèrent en direction du chenil tout en continuant de discuter. Mathieu en profita pour observer discrètement Aela pour tenter de déceler quelque chose, un signe, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait prouver qu'elle serait de mèche avec les conspirateurs, mais il ne trouva rien de particulier. Son amie agissait et s'adressait à lui comme d'habitude. L'adolescent espérait ne pas se tromper. Mais pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?

* * *

Gwenaëlle entra rapidement dans l'un des repères des Fossoyeurs, où elle savait trouver ses collègues. Elle réussit à dissimuler ses émotions suite à sa rencontre avec Yéyé, ce qui n'était pas facile, les deux hommes la connaissaient si bien. Même si elle savait qu'elle leur en parlerait, car ils avaient décidés de tout se dire suite à leur dernière dispute, c'était encore trop vif et douloureux pour qu'elle puisse se confier tout de suite.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

Victor et François travaillaient d'arrache-pied sur la constitution du dossier. Ils classaient toutes les lettres copiées après interceptions par ordre chronologiques en même temps que les billets informateurs provenant de Patrick. Ils n'oublièrent pas non plus leurs propres papiers où ils avaient inscrits ce qu'ils avaient relevé d'important sur le courrier ainsi que leurs propres conclusions après de longs débats.

\- Nous avons quasiment terminé, répondit François. Vu que le roi aime quand tout est bien fait, il faut que le dossier soit impeccable. Tu iras le présenter et le défendre ?

\- J'irai. Je tiens vraiment à lui faire comprendre que Mathieu court un réel danger et que contrairement à ce qu'il aime affirmer comme à chaque fois que je lui fais des rapports, cette dynastie n'est à l'abri de rien et le système de sécurité n'est pas toujours au point. Le danger est plus grave que d'habitude et je compte bien le lui faire comprendre. Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? Je pensais qu'on irait tous les trois.

\- Tu sais, moi les châteaux, à part pour y mettre le bordel, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais, se contenta de dire Victor en haussant les épaules et avec le sourire narquois.

\- De toute façon, on a prévu de faire quelque chose pendant ton absence, rajouta François, passant outre les commentaires de son acolyte, tant il était habitué à les entendre. Tiens, voilà le dossier fini bien comme il faut. Je ne crois pas que le roi cherche à discuter du problème après ça.

\- Faire quelque chose ? répéta Gwenaëlle en relevant un sourcil. Mais quoi ?

Les deux hommes comprirent le sous-entendu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines, répondit François en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pour le travail, figure-toi.

\- Le travail ?

\- Et ouais Gwen chérie, rajouta Victor, toujours le sourire narquois aux lèvres. On a une piste et on veut être sûr de ce qu'on avance avant de t'en parler. Car c'est délicat et si on se trompe, le risque de se faire embrocher par une certaine personne qu'on connait sur le coup de la colère est élevé donc on reste prudent. Même moi, c'est dire !

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- On part à la chasse aux informations, chérie. On est de retour dans la soirée !

Ni une ni deux, les deux hommes ricanèrent en sortant. Victor s'amusa même à siffloter un air guilleret, faisant sourire François et même Gwenaëlle. Et cette dernière se retrouva seule avec le dossier sur les bras, en pensant que décidément, elle ne comprenait plus ses amis.

* * *

Agnès ne travaillait pas de la journée. Elle avait prétexté un mal de crâne soudain et avait faire savoir qu'elle souhaitait se reposer. A la bibliothèque, comme elle y travaillait sérieusement depuis quelques années et qu'elle n'avait jamais manqué ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée depuis le début sous prétexte de maladie ou fatigue, on lui permit ce repos et on lui fit savoir qu'elle pouvait prendre quelques jours si elle travaillait à nouveau avec sérieux par la suite. Aussi, Agnès pouvait rester tranquille chez elle et s'occuper de Charlotte, qui ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire mais qui refusait de partir pour Panda et revoir ses parents, ce qui faisait qu'elle restait cachée. Agnès aurait pu profiter de son temps libre pour se reposer et prendre son temps, pour une fois. Cependant, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Mathieu de la part d'Antoine et la jeune femme s'inquiétait de plus en plus au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient. Au bout d'un moment, dans l'après-midi, Agnès sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers chez Mathieu quand elle vit son frère en sortir. Elle sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Antoine !

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées pour regarder sa cadette.

\- Agnès, je suis pressé, alors...

\- Comment va-t-il ? le coupa-t-elle.

\- Bien. Il faut que j'y aille. A plus...

\- Antoine Daniel ! Tu vas arrêter tout de suite de me cacher des choses ! Je suis ta sœur et je sais déjà bien trop de choses pour que tu puisses t'amuser à jouer les cachottiers avec moi, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le ton et le visage autoritaires d'Agnès et ses poings posés sur les hanches firent comprendre au chevalier-protecteur qu'il avait intérêt à obtempérer. Au fond, cela ne le surprenait pas: Agnès avait vécu des épreuves similaires aux siennes, supporté un mariage malheureux et douloureux et s'occupait en partie de la discipline au sein de son lieu de travail, avec tous les jeunes gens qui y étudiaient et qui pouvaient être chahuteurs.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit Antoine, gêné.

\- Tant mieux ! Les choses trop simples au premier abord ne m'intéressent pas. Et j'ai tout mon temps. J'écoute.

L'œil menaçant d'Agnès fit fléchir Antoine. Après tout, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et comme elle l'avait dit, elle était déjà impliquée et savait quelques secrets. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour justifier aux gens qui passaient par là leur proximité et il lui murmura très rapidement en un nombre de mots limité de quoi il en retournait à propos du complot et de la chasse à courre.

A ces mots, le cœur d'Agnès se serra.

\- Non ! Il ne peut pas y aller ! C'est trop dangereux !

\- C'est son choix, Agnès, et tu ne peux rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Il est très têtu quand il veut.

\- Je refuse qu'il risque sa vie comme ça !

\- Tu crois que j'en suis ravi ? Que je ne crains rien ?

\- Tu peux le faire revenir sur sa décision ! Toi seul peut le faire !

\- Agnès, il est persuadé que c'est la seule manière d'éloigner les soupçons. Il faut respecter sa décision, d'accord ? Et je serai là pour le protéger. Et si ça se trouve, il ne se passera rien.

\- Mais... Je... Protège-le, il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Je ne crois pas que supporterais d'apprendre sa... Protège-le s'il te plait !

Agnès resserra son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux et la voix hachée par la tristesse. Et tous deux comprirent en même temps. La révélation des sentiments d'Agnès pour Mathieu leur fut évidente. Savoir le prince en danger de mort avait fini par faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle aimait Mathieu plus que s'il n'était qu'un simple ami pour elle. Elle l'aimait vraiment, bien malgré elle. Ses sentiments s'étaient développés au fil du temps, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, mais ils étaient réels. Et Antoine le vit et comprit.

Depuis qu'elle était séparée de Serge, Agnès, même si elle était très prise par son travail, avait passé beaucoup de temps avec son frère et Mathieu. Et c'était sûrement pour les mêmes raisons que Mathieu s'était épris d'elle. Tous deux s'étaient très bien entendus et s'étaient rapprochés inconsciemment. Antoine ne chercha pas à la dissuader de prendre conscience de ce fait. Les dieux devaient avoir leurs raisons pour que Mathieu et Agnès éprouvent des sentiments réciproques l'un envers l'autre. Antoine était aussi le seul à savoir ce fait.

Le jeune homme se dit qu'il ne chercherait pas à l'embêter sur ce sujet. Lui-même avait aimé - et aimait toujours - une femme alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû la fréquenter. Mathieu avait été permissif avec lui, acceptant cette relation, de même qu'Agnès. Il n'avait donc plus à se mêler de cette histoire, c'étaient aux principaux concernés de voir ça entre eux. Le chevalier-protecteur espérait juste que cela n'allait pas mal finir.

\- Agnès...

\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. C'est mon problème et je vais tenter d'y remédier toute seule. En attendant, occupe-toi de lui, il en a besoin.

\- Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Nous sommes bientôt de retour.

\- Je vous attends. Prenez bien soin de vous, tous les deux.

Tandis que son aîné s'en allait, Agnès sécha ses larmes. Elle refusait de se laisser abattre. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'il allait se passer quoi que ce soit. Et Agnès avait confiance en Antoine. Mais le destin était parfois si capricieux !

La jeune femme était quasiment rentrée chez elle, heureuse malgré les sombres nouvelles de ne pas avoir trahi le secret de Charlotte en ayant revu Antoine, quand elle aperçut Gwenaëlle qui se rendait en direction des appartements royaux en tenant précautionneusement un sac dans ses bras.

Étrange, pensa Agnès. Une main sur la sienne la fit brusquement se retourner.

* * *

Dans les écuries, on scellait les cheveux. La chasse était imminente.

Il y avait plusieurs participants, en plus de Mathieu et Antoine. Le prince vit Maxime Archives et son fils aîné Thomas qui accompagnaient Nyo et Aela, mais également Georges et Edward Gnik, Fujix Guru, le maître du chenil depuis plus de trente ans qui s'occupait des chiens royaux en plus des chiens confiés provisoirement par les visiteurs au sein du château, Nina LaBlonde, le nouveau maître fauconnier qui malgré son jeune âge excellait dans son métier. Sa présence n'était pas incongrue car en plus des chiens un faucon était apprécié lors des chasses. Se trouvaient également plusieurs valets qui escortaient les nobles, comme l'attestaient les emblèmes sur leurs habits. Mathieu lui-même était escorté de deux soldats pour l'occasion et d'un écuyer, même si le prince n'en voyait pas l'utilité pour ce dernier, car il ne lui servait à rien même s'il l'accompagnait à chaque fois. Et il ne fallait pas non plus oublier les pisteurs ni la petite fanfare. Il y avait donc beaucoup de monde, comme pour toutes les chasses à courre, soit beaucoup d'ennemis mortels potentiels.

Mais au moment de partir, une autre personne arriva sur les lieux. Une personne bien connue de Mathieu.

\- Jacques ?

Il s'agissait bien de Jacques Ruemircse, celui qui fut pendant des années le professeur d'escrime de l'adolescent et un ami, même si le vieil homme n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son élève qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il était accompagné d'un garçon d'écurie qui serait également présent lots de la partie.

\- Votre Altesse, je suis heureux de vous voir.

\- Moi de même, professeur.

\- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Votre Altesse. Pas depuis que je vous ai tout appris et que mes leçons sont devenues inutiles. J'entretiens toutefois l'espoir que vous vous entraîniez encore régulièrement pour ne pas perdre vos acquis.

\- Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire à ce niveau-là.

Mathieu s'entraînait quand il avait le temps le plus souvent possible en compagnie d'Antoine et des Fossoyeurs. Non seulement il ne perdait rien de ce qu'il avait appris, mais en plus, il avait assimilé de nouvelles techniques et façons de faire. Chose que Jacques ignorait, car Antoine avait conseillé à Mathieu de ne rien dévoiler, pour éviter qu'un jour le nom des Fossoyeurs soient lâchés par mégarde.

\- Tant mieux, sourit Jacques. Car j'ai hâte de voir ça de mes propres yeux !

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Mathieu. Mes compétences en escrime sont inutiles lors d'une partie de chasse.

\- Bien sûr, Votre Altesse ! Je voulais dire que j'ai hâte de voir ça un jour, mais ce n'est pas pressé ! Et ce, même si je participe à la chasse.

Mathieu lui sourit avant de se retourner vers Antoine. Le chevalier-protecteur vit le sourire du prince mais il ne fut pas dupe et les yeux de son protégé reflétaient des inquiétudes similaires aux siennes. Ce que Jacques avait dit résonnait de manière terriblement suspecte à leurs oreilles, surtout en ce moment. Cependant, à l'instar d'Aela et des autres personnes que connaissait Mathieu, Jacques se comportait normalement. A moins qu'il ait toujours joué la comédie envers son élève... Mathieu se refusait à croire que cette relation fut factice. Cette idée le pétrifia.

Une fois que tous les veneurs furent prêts à partir, la fanfare sonna le départ, provoquant l'aboiement surexcité des chiens, Vif le premier. Les cavaliers s'élancèrent. Toute la troupe s'enfonça dans la luxuriante forêt, les pisteurs en têtes.

Après plusieurs minutes de chevauchée, les pisteurs indiquèrent aux autres d'un signe de la main qu'il fallait s'arrêter là provisoirement. Ils avaient repéré la veille un groupe réduit de sangliers qui était leur proie. Seulement, avec la pluie tombée entretemps, il fallait vérifier que leur gibier n'avait pas trop migré. Avec leurs chiens, ils disparurent entre les arbres silencieusement pour revenir au bout d'un long moment et confirmer que les sangliers étaient assez proches et qu'ils seraient bloqués suite à l'assaut car le ruisseau était plus large et plus profond en cette partie de la forêt, ce qui empêchera les sangliers de fuir bien loin.

A nouveau, la fanfare sonna, ce qui permit aux chiens d'être lâchés sur les bêtes, suivis par les cavaliers.

Antoine se fichait éperdument du déroulement de la chasse, qui était une activité qui le laissait de marbre, se concentrant uniquement sur Mathieu, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une tâche aisée avec tout ce monde et tous ces arbres. Surtout qu'une fois que les chiens furent lancés, ce fut la pagaille. Fujix Guru s'élança derrière les canidés en même temps que les Archives suivirent Vif. Nina suivit le mouvement et elle fit déployer dans les airs son faucon après un bref sifflement. Le jeu consistait à savoir qui tuerait un animal en premier : un chien ou le faucon ? Ce dernier pouvait être redoutable, dressée comme il l'avait été par la jeune femme.

Les sangliers se firent entendre, surtout quand ils grommelèrent de douleur face aux assauts des bêtes de chasse, qu'elles soient à quatre pattes ou à ailes. Tout se passait normalement quand un coup de feu inexpliqué retentit, car si les bêtes n'achevaient pas le gibier, les hommes le faisaient à coup de couteau. Ni Mathieu ni Antoine ne virent qui avait tiré ni d'où cela venait, mais une chose fut sûre, ce simple tir provoqua un remue-ménage qui causa l'anarchie dans le déroulement de la chasse.

Les chiens, effrayés, s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens, de même que les sangliers encore en état de fuir. En réaction, les chevaux hennirent et beaucoup partirent d'eux-mêmes n'importe où, affolés. Des cris s'élevèrent d'un peu partout, les cavaliers ne chevauchaient pas toujours dans la même direction, les arbres de cette forêt danse empêchait une bonne vision des lieux, surtout qu'à ce moment-là, un nuage cacha le soleil, rendant la visibilité encore plus difficile.

Antoine perdit Mathieu de vue, embrouillé par le son d'un cor soufflé par un membre de la fanfare juste à côté de sa tête. Mal à l'aise et ayant un très mauvais ressentiment, il tira sur les rênes de sa monture pour la maîtriser quand on le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant tomber lourdement par terre.

Mathieu réussit à ne pas céder à la panique. Même s'il ignorait ce qu'il se passait exactement, il comprenait que tout ceci n'était pas un fruit du hasard. On avait provoqué cette débandade. Pour le tuer lui. L'adolescent ne perdit pas de temps et chevaucha à vive allure en direction du château, en espérant rester en vie d'ici là et que le ou les traîtres puissent être démasqués juste après.

Il arriva sain et sauf dans une clairière et tomba nez à nez sur Nina, qui semblait être toute aussi affolée que lui face à la situation qui dégénérait et qui lançait de temps à autres des regards en direction du ciel, à la recherche de son animal.

Le prince faillit repartir aussitôt sans parler au maître fauconnier quand un bruit de métal étrange fit se retourner Mathieu. Avec effroi, il vit un couteau de jet tomber à seulement deux mètres de lui, contrecarré dans sa course au dernier moment par un poignard d'Antoine, comme le prince le reconnu aussitôt. Mais son attention fut détournée par un cri provenant de Nina. Mathieu la regarda et suivit son regard pour voir ce qui déformait son visage par la peur et la surprise.

Et là il comprit.

A l'autre bout de la clairière, un homme dont il ignorait l'identité visait de son pistolet Antoine qui était à terre, un filet de sang s'écoulant de la bouche de ce dernier. Mathieu eut tout juste le temps de hurler "Non !" que le tir partit.

* * *

**(1) Si jamais par bonheur je croise un jour le vrai Yéyé Lequini dans la rue (il habite à Nantes, je peux y croire), je ne lui dirai certainement pas ça ^^'. Et si jamais il lit ce texte un jour... Désolée, mais c'est le rôle qui veut ça !**

* * *

**Voilà pour cette première partie de chapitre, vous verrez bien dans la seconde si Antoine survit ou pas ! Surtout que vous devez savoir une chose avec moi, même si c'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas forcément faire, tuer des personnages, mêmes importants, ne me dérange absolument pas, si c'est pour le bien du récit :p Ce n'est pas systématique, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'arrête. Preuve s'il est en de la promesse d'Antoine à Mathieu du chapitre 3. Et je sais jusqu'à la fin de ****l'histoire qui survit ou pas. Hé hé hé :P**

**La suite arrive bientôt, elle est en grande partie écrite mais en version brouillon, donc faut que je la termine, puis réécrive entièrement et que je la corrige avant de la poster. **

**Review ? :3**


	11. Chapitre 8 (2) : Chasses

**Et c'est partie pour la seconde moitié du chapitre 8 !**

**Vous allez enfin pouvoir savoir si Antoine survit ou pas. Mais comme j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs, autant ne pas dévoiler la réponse tout de suite, sinon ce serait trop facile, hein ? C'est ça, criez votre haine à mon égard XD**

**Encore un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, même si elles étaient remplies de colère et de menaces de mort, je vous aime quand même ^^**

**Plus de 2000 vues ! *.* **

**Silencieuse : Du coup je réponds à tes deux commentaires en même temps. Même s'ils forment tous les trois une sorte de couple, ce n'est pas ce que je vais mettre en avant quand je vais les mettre en scène, même si bien sûr j'en parlerai. Tu vas peut-être t'y habituer avec le temps. J'espère qu'à la fin de ce chapitre tu n'auras plus l'envie de me tuer. Merci pour tes encouragements ! :3**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Chasses - partie 2/2**

Gwenaëlle arriva non pas devant la porte qui menait aux appartements royaux mais devant une autre, qui se trouvait juste à côté. Il n'y avait pas de gardes devant celle-ci mais ceux qui étaient postés devant chez le roi, habitués à la voir, prévinrent leur souverain de l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte devant laquelle la Fossoyeuse se tenait s'ouvrit et elle entra. Gwenaëlle referma la porte et se retrouva seule en compagnie du roi Henri, qui l'attendait, assis sur une chaise. La salle était le petit boudoir privé du roi pour des audiences secrètes. La pièce était de taille modeste et simplement remplie d'une table et de deux chaises. Derrière le roi se trouvait la porte qui menait directement à ses appartements.

\- Votre Majesté, s'inclina Gwenaëlle.

\- Demoiselle Lequini, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- De mauvaises nouvelles je le crains, Votre Majesté.

\- Qu'est-ce, cette fois-ci ?

\- Je vous ai déjà parlé de cet énorme complot préparé avec sérieux. Voici le dossier complet prouvant qu'il y a urgence et que vous-même ainsi que Son Altesse Mathieu courrez un grand danger.

\- Il y a sans arrêt des complots. Ils se multiplient ces dernières années mais à chaque fois, ils ont toujours été démantelés sans problème avant qu'ils aient eu lieu. Pourquoi s'inquiéter davantage dans ce cas ?

Cette question exaspéra la Fossoyeuse, même si elle le cacha.

\- Parce que c'est une machination préparée sur une échelle immense ! Si on ne fait rien, Mathieu va bientôt être assassiné !

\- Il suffit !

Quand le roi était en colère, il affichait une telle autorité que Gwenaëlle n'osa rien dire pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce que souverain reprenne la parole.

\- Je suppose que vous en avez parlé à mon fils avant de venir me voir ?

\- C'est exact, Votre Majesté.

\- Ne faites plus jamais ça ou je vous fais enfermer dans un cachot pendant si longtemps que tout le monde aura eu le temps d'oublier votre existence avant que je ne vous relâche.

Gwenaëlle était tellement effrayée par cette menace qu'elle en oubliait presque de respirer.

\- Je sais qu'on pense que je suis un roi faible et sans envergure. Honnêtement, ce que l'on pense de moi m'indiffère. Mais je refuse que vous, qui travaillez pour moi, et qui côtoie le prince, pensiez cela.

\- Votre Majesté...

\- Je ne suis ni stupide ni aveugle. Je sais quelle déesse vous vénérez ainsi votre relation plus qu'étrange avec vos collègues. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles supplémentaires aux vôtres. Et j'ai assez de quoi vous faire arrêter et juger avec une lourde sentence à la clé si je le voulais. Alors ne me tentez pas.

Pour rien au monde la jeune femme ne voulait tenter le roi Henri. Les paroles avaient fait mouche : Gwenaëlle ne pouvait être plus effrayée qu'à cet instant.

\- Je sais ce qui se passe dans la vie de mon fils depuis l'arrivée de ma nièce - ne faîtes pas cette tête, je sais qu'elle est arrivée hier dans la journée - et je sais plus de choses encore. Je sais tout, Demoiselle Lequini. Mathieu a déjà bien des préoccupations, lui rajouter de la peur était superflu. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait semblant de ne rien savoir et que je n'en touche pas un mot à Mathieu tant qu'il ne se décide pas de lui-même à le faire. Maintenant, montrez-moi ce dossier, que je prenne connaissance des faits. Même si tout sera bientôt réglé, et pas grâce à vous.

Docile, la femme assassin obéit, maîtrisant les tremblements de ses bras.

\- Vous avez intercepté tout ce courrier ? Les auteurs ne se sont doutés de rien en voyant les lettres disparaître ?

\- Pour conserver ces routes postales que nous avons découvert, quand nous interceptons le courrier, nous le recopions fidèlement mot pour mot, en imitant l'écriture à la perfection, avant de renvoyer le courrier. Nous ne voulions laisser aucune trace ni éveiller les soupçons, ce qui était facile, vu que les lettres ne sont pas scellées par des seaux.

François savait imiter la calligraphie des autres de façon spectaculaire, au point de pouvoir faire oublier quel était le billet d'origine et la copie.

\- C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Voyons ce que vous m'avez apporté...

* * *

Antoine, à peine avait-il été percuté de plein fouet et qu'il était tombé, avait aussitôt réagi de façon instinctive en roulant sur le côté. Ce fut ce qui lui sauva la vie, car à l'endroit de sa chute se trouvaient à présent deux couteaux de jets plantés, leur pointe disparaissant dans la terre. Le chevalier-protecteur vit son assaillant. Il s'agissait d'un cavalier inconnu. Ce n'était pas un noble ni un pisteur, encore moins un membre de la fanfare car il n'en portait pas les atouts ni un valet, aucun emblème noble n'était visible. Surtout, le visage ne lui était pas du tout familier, ce qui troubla énormément Antoine. Il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir vu lors du départ de la chasse. Se serait-il infiltré juste après le coup de feu ?

Antoine se posait de nombreuses questions. Cependant, il ne put analyser la situation plus longtemps, car déjà son ennemi se ruait avec son cheval contre lui, après avoir écrasé le destrier encore à terre, qui hennit sous la douleur. Antoine s'écarta en courant le plus vite possible. Mais face à un cheval rapide, il n'avait aucune chance de lutter. L'animal rua et donna des coups de sabots en l'air. Le chevalier-protecteur ne put éviter un coup qu'il reçut près de la mâchoire, sur la joue droite. Aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir, le faisait hurler en même temps que sa vision se troubla et que des tâches noires défilèrent sous ses yeux. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche, qu'il cracha, éjectant en même temps des morceaux de dents, fracassées suite à l'impact.

L'homme ne s'arrêta pas là et relança son destrier à faire de nouvelles cabrioles toutes aussi dangereuses pour Antoine. Ce dernier n'écouta que son instinct de survie et se réfugia derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Il tentait de retrouver une respiration normale tout en refusant de laisser la douleur prendre le dessus sur lui, sinon son assaillant le tuerait bien top facilement. Antoine devait faire vite : sa cachette provisoire ne lui était déjà plus d'aucune utilité avec le cheval qui donnait des coups contre le tronc et qui pourrait le poursuivre dans la forêt.

Utiliser l'épée était une mauvaise idée : sa portée, trop grande, serait un handicap dans cet espace réduit. Le chevalier-protecteur sortit son poignard de sous sa manche et se précipita avec force vers le cheval, qui reçut l'arme en plein cœur. L'homme ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à une telle attaque, ni même à ce qu'Antoine attaque tout court. L'ennemi l'avait sous-estimé en pensant la victime apeurée et Antoine comptait sur cet avantage pour rester en vie. La monture s'écroula, de même que l'homme. Un juste retour des choses, en somme. L'homme, une fois remis debout, sortit de sous sa veste un autre couteau de jet - le dernier d'après ce que pu voir Antoine, car il n'y en avait pas d'autres de visibles et les deux autres étant toujours plantés au sol. Le chevalier-protecteur n'avait pas profité de la chute pour attaquer son assaillant, la douleur l'empêchant encore de réfléchir correctement sur quoi faire exactement.

Antoine sut néanmoins qu'il fallait qu'il utilise une arme. Son poignard se trouvait toujours dans le cœur du cheval, aussi sortit-il l'autre caché sur sa jambe, tout cela en même temps que l'homme en face de lui s'emparait de son dernier couteau. Plusieurs mètres les séparaient. Mais l'homme mystérieux le prit au dépourvu en regardant dans une autre direction et en préparant son lancer.

Et Antoine vit quelle était sa cible : Mathieu qui venait d'arriver dans la clairière et qui regardait Nina qui se trouvait en face de lui. L'assaillant sourit et lança son couteau. Antoine, avec l'énergie du désespoir, lança son propre poignard en y mettant toute sa force. Par miracle, le poignard intercepta le couteau tout près de Mathieu, le sauvant, tandis que les armes s'écroulèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Mais le chevalier-protecteur ne put savourer sa victoire, un déclic parvint à ses oreilles. Il retourna la tête pour voir que son ennemi le visait avec une arme à feu. Nina hurla. Mathieu aussi. Et l'homme lui tira dessus.

* * *

Le roi consultait avec le plus grand sérieux les documents. Malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt à Gwenaëlle, le danger semblait vraiment sérieux, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait déjà eu des informations par d'autres sources, mais les lettres confirmaient les doutes entretenus jusqu'à-là et ouvraient d'autres pistes. Mais il ne pouvait le montrer à la jeune Fossoyeuse. Surtout, il n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait affirmé qu'il savait plus de choses que les autres ne semblaient le croire. Il était le roi et disposait de plusieurs atouts, qu'il ne comptait pas révéler comme ça.

Gwenaëlle, en face de lui, restait silencieuse, même si elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le roi en savait long. Il savait même apparemment _tout_. Non, pas tout, car sinon, il aurait été au courant de l'envergure du complot avant qu'elle ne lui présente le dossier. Henri savait ce que qu'il leur arrivait et ce qu'ils faisaient, mais pas ce qu'ils se disaient exactement. Il y avait donc une lacune dans ce système ingénieux. Tout système avait son point faible, après tout.

La jeune femme dût reconnaître qu'elle avait mal jugé son souverain. Celui-ci avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas compter uniquement sur les Fossoyeurs pour obtenir ce genre de renseignements. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui espionnaient pour le compte du roi. Et apparemment, ces mêmes personnes épiaient les moindres faits et gestes de Mathieu, au point d'enquêter sur les gens qui l'entouraient, pour des raisons de sécurité. Et Mathieu ne semblait pas savoir ce léger petit détail. Le roi gardait ses secrets pour lui. Jusqu'à quel point Henri était-il au courant de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ? Qui d'autres travaillent pour lui ?

\- Selon vous, les cibles prioritaires des comploteurs seraient mon fils aîné et moi-même ?

\- Oui, Votre Majesté.

\- Pourtant, d'après ce que je lis sur ce billet, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

Intriguée, Gwenaëlle alla rejoindre son interlocuteur après que celui-ci l'ait invitée à le faire. Et lu le passage indiqué. Elle le reconnu, même si ni elle ni Victor ou François ne s'étaient attardés sur ce point.

"_Le chien devra rentrer au chenil_".

Gwenaëlle ne voyait pas ce qu'Henri voulait lui faire comprendre. Surtout qu'il lui montra d'autres passages similaires.

"_Le chien parti pour de bon, lui ne sera devenu inoffensif_", "_Sans son fidèle toutou, on aura le prince_"...

\- Mais, s'étonna la femme assassin, Mathieu n'a pas de chien ! Enfin, il en a plusieurs mais ils ne servent qu'à la chasse et je ne vois pas quel est le rapport.

\- Je pense que dans ce cas, le chien est une métaphore, une image désignant quelqu'un.

_Quelqu'un ? Mais Mathieu ne considère personne comme son chien ! Même ses serviteurs sont bien traités. Et Antoine lui... _

\- Antoine ! comprit Gwenaëlle.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi sotte et aveugle ? Ses collègues n'y avaient pas fait plus attention, mais c'était là une erreur de débutants ! Dès qu'ils avaient écartés l'hypothèse des chiens du chenil, cette information leur avait paru être inutile, voire une contre-information au cas où la billet s'égarerait, alors qu'elle était de première importance.

\- En effet, ils veulent supprimer Antoine pour mieux atteindre Mathieu. Mon fils en serait grandement fragilisé et sans défense. C'est une idée qui se tient.

La Fossoyeuse regarda le roi. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme et prononcer de tels mots comme s'il décrivait le temps qu'il faisait ? Avec la chasse à courre qui avait lieu en ce moment-même, Antoine était en danger. Peut-être même était-il déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est et que Mathieu allait subir le même sort funeste !

Un léger bruit se fit entendre sur le côté et Gwenaëlle n'hésita pas et visa avec son pistolet le mur d'où provenait le son.

\- Qui que vous soyez, je vous tiens en joue avec mon arme à feu, et je n'hésiterai pas à tirer, alors rendez-vous immédiatement !

\- Attends !

Une porte jusqu'à-là dissimulée dans l'enceinte du mur, complètement invisible, s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Agnès et Charlotte, recouvertes de poussière et effrayées par la perspective de se faire tirer dessus. Le roi haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Mesdemoiselles ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

\- Pardonnez-nous, mon oncle ! s'empressa de dire Charlotte. Tout est de ma faute. Agnès n'a fait que voir Gwenaëlle se diriger vers vos appartements et j'ai l'ai convaincue de la suivre. Avec Mathieu, quand on était petits, on allait partout dans le château et on connait plusieurs passages et couloirs secrets, le château en est rempli. Du coup, on en a emprunté un pour pouvoir écouter ce que vous racontiez !

\- Et vous avez tout entendu ?

\- Oui ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dépêché des soldats pour sauver Mathieu et Antoine ? Ils sont en danger !

Agnès ne disait rien, mais son expression exprimait toute sa peur pour les deux hommes qui étaient si chers à son cœur. Elle aussi se posait la question.

\- Par ce que vous croyez vraiment que j'ai laissé partir Mathieu sans protection aucune de ma part ?

\- Ceux qui nous épient ! devina Gwenaëlle. Ils font partie de ceux qui participent à la chasse. Et je suppose qu'ils ont pour mission de veiller sur le prince ?

\- Si danger il y a, ils interviendront et sauveront tout le monde. En attendant, il faut que nous discutions. Charlotte, ta présence parmi nous doit rester secrète pour le moment. Et qu'en est-il de ces passages secrets ? Ou se trouvent-ils ? Où mènent-ils ?

Charlotte se lança dans une description de tout ce qu'elle savait, captivant le roi et la Fossoyeuse, qui n'en connaissaient que peu. Mais Agnès n'y prêta guère attention, malgré ce que le souverain avait assuré. Au fond d'elle, elle présentait que la menace était vraiment trop sérieuse. Son frère allait peut-être mourir et la jeune fille refusait de penser que pendant qu'elle attendait ici patiemment, Antoine, lui, risquait sa vie. Et qu'il était peut-être même déjà...

_Antoine, vis, je t'en supplie, ne te fais pas tuer ! Reviens-nous en vie !_

* * *

Si Nina avait réussi à devenir maître fauconnier aussi jeune, c'était parce qu'elle avait démontré dès son plus jeune âge qu'elle savait s'adapter à toutes les situations et surtout, ne commettait jamais l'erreur de tenter quoi que ce soit sans qu'elle ne fut sûre du résultat final.

En voyant un homme dont elle ignorait l'identité, qui avait lancé une arme sur le prince et allait très certainement tuer le chevalier-protecteur, elle évalua la situation et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire dans l'immédiat sans risquer sa propre vie si l'assassin retournait son arme contre elle. Il lui fallait un signe avant de pouvoir entreprendre quelque chose. Mais alors que Mathieu hurla un "Non !" retentissant, la jeune femme aperçut quelqu'un derrière elle ainsi qu'une ombre sur le côté qui se déplaça rapidement.

Au tout dernier moment, un chien de la meute royale s'élança et mordit l'homme à la jambe alors que celui-ci tirait, lui faisait bouger le bras et déviant la trajectoire de la balle, qui n'atteint pas la tête mais l'épaule gauche de sa cible.

Antoine hurla avant de s'écrouler par terre, sur le côté. L'homme, en colère, tira sur le chien, le tuant sur le coup. Il allait achever Antoine quand un faucon se rua sur lui et lui lacéra le crâne avec ses serres. Profitant de la douleur de l'homme et de sa déconcentration, Mathieu, épée en main, se précipita sur lui et le désarma avant de le pousser violemment contre le sol, l'assommer et de pousser son pistolet d'un coup de pied.

Voyant que Fujix et Nina, les investigateurs de la double attaque animale, s'occupaient à présent à surveiller leur ennemi commun, Mathieu se retourna et descendit de cheval pour découvrir l'état de son ami.

\- Antoine !

Celui-ci était encore conscient et appuyait contre sa plaie, cherchant à arrêter l'hémorragie. Sa joue blessée faisait peur à voir : elle était bleue, devenant violacée et enflait à vue d'œil. Ses lèvres et son menton étaient souillés par du sang séché. Quand il grimaça de douleur, Mathieu constata avec effroi que là où la joue avait été touchée, ses dents étaient cassées. Si la blessure à l'épaule avait l'air de saigner abondamment, vu qu'Antoine pouvait la bouger, elle semblait moins grave que le prince ne l'avait cru.

Néanmoins, Mathieu voyait bien que son protecteur souffrait et qu'avec son état actuel, il pourrait difficilement rentrer à cheval. Il devait se faire soigner très vite.

\- Vous avez de quoi l'aider ? demanda Mathieu aux autres.

Malheureusement ni le maître du chenil ni le maître fauconnier n'avaient sur eux du matériel médical.

\- Ce n'est pas grave..., réussit à prononcer Antoine. Je mar... cherai...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es pas en état de le faire !

Mais il ne fallait pas perdre de temps pour autant prendre de temps. Antoine s'affaiblissait de manière alarmante. S'il restait ici, sa blessure pouvait s'infecter. Il fallait qu'il consulte des médecins de toute urgence au château. S'il le fallait, Mathieu le transporterait lui-même, tant pis s'il était plus petit et léger que son protecteur.

\- Il est là !

La voix venait de derrière. Un homme et une femme, l'une en tenue de fanfare et l'autre en valet des Archives, accoururent dans leur direction. L'homme tirait un corps inanimé derrière lui par les cheveux, sans se soucier de la douleur qu'un tel traitement pouvait provoquer. Aussitôt, Fujix se mit en position de défense, l'air menaçant. Nina, son faucon sur son gant en cuir, tremblota. Cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions pour elle en un si court laps de temps. Malgré son caractère affirmé, ses nerfs la lâchaient malgré elle.

Mais les nouveaux arrivants les surprirent en s'agenouillant devant Mathieu.

\- Votre Altesse ! Je me présente, je suis Benjamin Leinad et voici ma collègue Ginger Force ! Nous sommes des agents au service de votre père le roi. Nous devons vous ramenez de toute urgence au château.

\- Un valet et une souffleuse de cor, des agents ?

\- Des déguisements suite à notre infiltration, Votre Altesse, répondit la dénommée Ginger. Il fallait justifier notre présence lors de la chasse. Nous avons pu appréhender celui qui a tiré le premier coup, causant la pagaille. Malheureusement, quand il a compris qu'on allait l'arrêter, il a bu le contenu d'une fiole de poison qui était accroché à une ficelle autour de son cou et il s'est suicidé. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la clairière, nous avons remarqué que l'homme à terre a fait pareil. Nous avons deux corps sur le dos.

Ceux qui avaient la force de se retourner virent qu'en effet, leur assaillant gisait, raide mort, de la mousse sortant de sa bouche entrouverte. Tout comme l'homme que les agents avaient traîné avec eux.

\- Il a profité que nous regardions ailleurs pour s'empoisonner, ragea Fujix. Il était doué. Mais entre nous, je ne regrette pas qu'il soit mort. S'il avait réussi son coup, il nous aurait tous assassiné.

Un bref silence s'installa, rapidement brisé.

\- Nous allons nous occuper de vous, Votre Altesse, déclara Benjamin.

\- Avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, je ne peux pas vous croire aussi facilement, se hérissa Mathieu.

\- Ils disent... la... vérit...

La voix d'Antoine n'était qu'un murmure, mais tout le monde l'entendit, grâce au silence qui régnait dans la forêt. Mathieu se retourna vers son ami.

\- Antoine ?

\- ...sont... de not' côté...

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme perdit connaissance.

\- Antoine !

Mathieu s'affola et le secoua légèrement, cherchant à le réveiller, en vain. Même s'il respirait encore, le prince était très inquiet.

\- Votre Altesse, laissez-nous faire, dit Ginger d'une voix douce. Nous pouvons le sauver.

Et Mathieu s'écarta, leur laissant Antoine. Non seulement il n'avait pas le choix, s'accrochant à cet espoir de les voir sauver la vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, mais c'était surtout parce que ce dernier lui avait certifié que les nouveaux venus affirmaient la vérité. Même si Mathieu était peiné de voir qu'Antoine lui avait caché cette information de première importance, il avait entièrement confiance en lui, aussi ne douta-t-il pas de ses dires.

Les agents ne perdirent pas de temps. Benjamin nettoya la plaie sanguinolente qui heureusement avait cessé de saigner et y versa un liquide dessus, qui était réparateur et permettait de cicatriser plus rapidement. Ginger, pendant ce temps, appliqua une crème sur la joue avec précaution et délicatesse. Enfin, ils maintinrent la tête d'Antoine et lui fit avaler par petites gorgées une boisson médicinale.

\- Bien, nous pouvons rentrer, déclara Benjamin. Nous allons installer Antoine sur un cheval et je le maintiendrai.

\- Comment vous pouvez être sûr que nous sommes en sécurité ? demanda Fujix. D'autres ennemis peuvent rôder aux alentours et nous attaquer !

\- Toute la zone a été fouillée par nos soins, il n'y a plus personne. Tout le monde est déjà rentré. Quant aux animaux blessés au comportement dangereux, nous les avons achevés. Il vaudrait mieux que votre absence ne soit pas trop remarquée, Votre Altesse.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute façon..., commenta d'une voix sombre Nina.

La jeune femme serra le poing, attirant le regard de son faucon, surpris par la colère de sa maîtresse. Nina ne supportait pas cette situation. Surtout, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Elle ne vit pas le regard étrange que Fujix posa sur elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'Antoine se réveilla, la douleur était telle qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait piétiné de toute part. Sa joue comme son épaule se disputaient la place de celle qui le ferait le plus souffrir. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt lui revint subitement mémoire. Se sentant mal, il avait envie de vomir.

\- Antoine ? Oh, Antoine !

Agnès se précipita sur son frère et le serra dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les parties sensibles. Et la jeune femme pleura sans se retenir.

\- Antoine, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir réveillé. J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Je craignais que tu ne sois plus des nôtres, qu'on t'avait tué. Quand je t'ai vu revenir tout à l'heure inconscient et en sang, j'ai cru mes craintes confirmées ! Mais on m'a dit que tu allais te réveiller, que tout allait bien se passer. On t'a transfusé et couché dans ta chambre. Oh, Antoine, les dieux ont écoutés mes prières, tu es bel et bien vivant !

Et Agnès continua à pleurer, déchargeant toutes ses craintes.

Antoine réussissait tant bien que mal à contenir la douleur. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne d'autre que sa sœur. Où se trouvait Mathieu ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et qu'il faisait nuit. Il s'était donc écoulé plusieurs heures.

\- ... ?

Antoine n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre son, sa gorge étant trop sèche et bouger ses lèvres tiraient sur sa joue. Cependant, Agnès devina ses pensées.

\- Mathieu est sain et sauf, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il parle avec son père en ce moment même.

Rassuré, Antoine sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Les jours qui suivirent, Antoine passa surtout son temps inconscient, ne se remettant que lentement des récents événements. Agnès, Mathieu et Charlotte veillaient sur lui, chacun à leur tour, parfois ensemble. Des médecins venaient régulièrement le voir et faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider, Mathieu s'enquérant de l'état de santé de son ami. Ce fut une période très compliquée, où Antoine était sans cesse victime de cauchemars où il voyait son agresseur lui faire du mal. Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur, ne se souvenant pas où il se trouvait et où il délirait. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'un chirurgien-dentiste lui pratiqua une opération, lui enlevant des morceaux de dents coincées dans la gencive en même temps que quelques dents, les plus abîmées, devenues inutiles.

Un jour, Antoine reprit connaissance alors que personne n'était à son chevet. Cette fois-ci, aucun mauvais rêve n'était venu perturber son sommeil, il avait donc pu réellement se reposer, pour une fois. Il décida de se lever, voulant se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas faible. Il allait encore mal, et ses blessures lui faisaient toujours mal, mais sur le coup, ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Antoine n'avait pas pu voir à quoi il ressemblait depuis qu'il était alité. Il _fallait_ qu'il voie l'état de ses blessures. Qu'il voie à quoi il ressemblait désormais.

Antoine vogua avec difficulté jusqu'à la salle d'eau où il savait trouver l'objet de ses recherches : un miroir. Dès qu'il vit son reflet, le choc fut brutal. Il était à moitié défiguré, de façon horrible. Le sabot du cheval ne l'avait pas raté. Et encore, les médecins lui avaient dit que sa joue commençait à aller mieux, que le pire était passé. Quant à ses dents, elles étaient irrémédiablement perdues, pour celles qui étaient parties comme celles, cassées, qui étaient restées car moins abîmées. Se sentant mal, Antoine eut un haut-le-cœur et cracha de la bile dans un bac avant de tomber à genoux. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, sentant sa tête lui tourner et le cœur battre anormalement vite.

Alors qu'il tentait de respirer correctement, le souffle lui manquant, paniquant de plus en plus en ayant l'impression de sombrer, Antoine sentit des bras lui entourer fermement le torse, le stabilisant, tandis qu'une tête se posa sur son épaule valide.

\- Antoine, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, tout va bien se passer. Chut, calme-toi..., dit une voix apaisante à son oreille.

\- Mathieu...

\- Calme-toi, respire doucement, je reste avec toi.

Le plus âgé lui obéit, inspira puis expira le plus régulièrement possible, encouragé par son ami, qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il était en sécurité et que bientôt il sera rétabli. Mathieu lui serra une main dont la pression lui fut rendue au point de ne plus sentir ses doigts et attendit patiemment, continuant à lui parler. A force de volonté, Antoine retrouva une respiration fluide et son cœur battit à un rythme normal. Le malaise était passé, même s'il restait vivace dans son esprit. Il avait trop forcé en voulant se lever aussi tôt et en voulant découvrir la vérité sur son apparence physique. Le choc avait été trop grand alors qu'il n'était pas rétabli.

\- ...Merci.

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser dans cet état !

Mathieu se releva et aida Antoine à faire de même avant de le faire asseoir sur un fauteuil moelleux de sa chambre. Antoine ferma les yeux et effleura sa joue endolorie.

\- Ne te fais pas plus de mal, Antoine.

Ce dernier rouvrit les paupières, regardant son interlocuteur.

\- Je vais avoir cet hématome durant des semaines !

\- Dans ton malheur, tu as eu de la chance. Même si tu as perdu des dents et que ta joue gardera sûrement une trace longtemps, tu as évité une grosse fracture, par miracle. Là où le sabot a frappé, l'os a été fêlé, mais un médecin a soigné le problème. Et ton épaule se remet vite. En même temps aucun organe vital ni quoi que ce soit a été touché. Même la balle n'est pas restée bloquée dans ton corps, vu qu'elle l'a traversé avant d'en ressortir. Les dieux ont décidé de t'épargner.

\- Mais à quel prix !

La colère d'Antoine était compréhensible. Mathieu ne commit pas l'erreur de chercher à lui dire que tout allait bien se passer maintenant. Ce qu'il lui avait débité tout à l'heure, c'était pour l'encourager, ils le savaient tous les deux. Antoine n'avait pas senti la balle sortir par son dos, tout simplement parce que son dos, depuis les coups de fouets de son enfance, était resté insensible à toute sensation.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Benjamin et Ginger nous ont raccompagnés au château. Bien sûr, mon père a fait faire une enquête officielle en même temps qu'une autre de secrète pour déterminer qui était le coupable, mais les deux assassins se sont suicidés, alors on n'a pu en tirer aucune information, malheureusement. De plus, leurs visages sont inconnus. Seuls leurs tatouages aux poignets nous ont indiqués qu'ils faisaient partie d'une guilde d'assassins. Impossible de savoir qui est le commanditaire, ni même s'il faisait partie de ceux qui nous accompagnaient. Tout le monde a été interrogé, mais personne ne sait rien, et rien n'a été décelé de suspect pendant les interrogatoires. Nous n'avons qu'une seule indication à ce jour.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Les deux assassins étaient armés de pistolets. Or, tu sais comme moi que comme les armes à feu sont des armes récentes et qu'en acquérir une coûte cher, de même que la poudre. Peu de gens peuvent en posséder, comme Gwenaëlle, grâce à l'argent de mon père. Donc il y a deux hypothèses : soit le commanditaire est riche et puissant, soit plusieurs se sont cotisés.

\- Les deux sont toutes aussi effrayantes.

\- C'est pour ça que depuis notre retour, avec mon père et Charlotte, nous sommes constamment entourés de soldats dès que nous sortons de nos apparentements. Les effectifs pour garder les portes sont doublés tandis que les soldats vont fouiller chaque visiteur au château. C'est très sérieux. J'ai demandé à ce que la sécurité soit étendue à toi, Agnès et à Arthur. Nos plats sont aussi goûtés trois fois avant d'être servis et quand on reçoit de la visite, les gens doivent montrer patte blanche. Les cadeaux sont minutieusement analysés. Bref, la sécurité est au plus haut niveau.

\- C'est plus sage, en effet.

Mathieu fixa Antoine droit dans les yeux.

\- Mon père m'a expliqué pourquoi tu étais au courant de l'existence des agents alors que je n'en savais rien.

Antoine savait pour Ginger et Benjamin depuis presque deux ans, quand il s'était senti épié et qu'il avait mené son enquête. Très rapidement, les agents sont venus à sa rencontre et l'ont emmené chez le roi qui l'avait fait jurer de ne jamais rien dévoiler à quiconque ce secret, pas même à Mathieu. Antoine obtempéra, aidé par la menace de torture que lui proféra le souverain en cas de manquement à sa parole.

\- Je voulais t'en parler, je t'assure !

\- Je le sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis plutôt en colère contre mon père qui me cache encore des choses et qui t'oblige à en faire de même.

\- Le politique...

Antoine grimaça alors de douleur, ferma les yeux et commença à pencher dangereusement vers le sol.

\- Antoine !

Mathieu se dépêcha de l'attraper dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Il le coucha sur son lit qui était plus proche que la chambre d'Antoine et vérifia son pouls et son cœur. Constatant que tout allait bien de ce côté-là, il alla mouiller du linge et le posa sur son front.

* * *

Il se passa encore quelques jours avant qu'Antoine ait retrouvé assez de forces pour pouvoir être conscient plusieurs heures d'affilé sans trop se fatiguer. Si son épaule était encore douloureuse, il pouvait la remuer sans trop de souci. Quant à son visage, il continuait de dégonfler et l'espace violacé-noir commençait à se réduire, mais c'était très long et encore très sensible au toucher. Pour masquer la couleur, Charlotte trouva la parade et lui conseilla d'appliquer du fond de teint. Ça ne cachait pas tout, mais c'était déjà ça.

Depuis cet épisode, le quatuor était devenu très lié, passant le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble chez Mathieu. Mais un mois après la chasse à courre, Charlotte entra chez Mathieu étonnamment calme et livide.

\- Le roi a écrit à mes parents pour leur apprendre où je me trouvais. Ils veulent que je rentre immédiatement. Je pars demain matin.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer, malgré son air résolu. Agnès, peinée pour elle, la prit dans ses bras et chercha à la consoler. Les hommes ne surent quoi dire. Rien ne pouvait empêcher ce départ. L'histoire se répétait inlassablement.

\- Je ne vais pas me soustraire à mes devoirs plus longtemps, annonça Charlotte. Je vais devoir accomplir mon devoir, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Mais le reste du groupe voyait bien que la cadette était malheureuse. Cependant, l'adolescente avait compris la leçon et ne chercherait plus à fuit ses responsabilités, même si cela signifiait de peut-être vivre dans un pays étranger et de peu voir Mathieu et les Daniel. Et enterrer définitivement ses sentiments pour Antoine, puisque plus rien n'allait empêcher son mariage avec David Breut.

Le lendemain matin, Charlotte se retrouva seule devant le carrosse qui allait la raccompagner chez elle. Seul le roi - et une quantité de soldats pour assurer sa protection - était venu lui dire adieu. Charlotte refusa de fondre en larmes une fois de plus et contint ses émotions devant son oncle avant d'entrer dans le carrosse, même si l'absence de ceux qu'elle aimait l'attristait profondément.

A peine fut-elle entrée et qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle qu'elle faillit crier de surprise quand elle vit quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas mais une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. A l'intérieur du carrosse se trouvaient Mathieu, Antoine et Agnès.

\- Mais que faites-vous là ? finit par demander Charlotte, une fois qu'elle put parler à nouveau librement.

\- On ne va pas te laisser toute seule ! répondit Mathieu. Et puis, tu n'as pas envie de retourner chez toi, je me trompe ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- Ça tombe bien, car on n'y va pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- On va à Ouki.

\- COMMENT ?

\- A Ouki, capitale de Plectrum. Plutôt que de rester à se morfondre ici, on a décidé d'enquêter par nous-même directement à la source. L'ambiance au château allait me rendre fou, avec tous ses soldats de partout et toute cette paranoïa ! Et puis, une partie du complot est liée aux puissants de Plectrum, dont peut-être la famille Breut. Donc je voulais changer d'air et j'ai voulu aller à Ouki. Au moins, si les conspirateurs ignorent où l'on se trouve, ils ne pourront nous attaquer. Et tu connais Antoine, dès qu'il a su, il m'a prévenu que si j'osais partir sans lui, il se serrait arrangé pour contrecarrer mes plans, et comme il aurait été capable de le faire, malgré ses blessures, il m'accompagne. Et Agnès refusait de rester en arrière. J'ai soudoyé le conducteur, il nous emmène jusqu'à mi-chemin, où on achètera des chevaux pour continuer la route plus rapidement et discrètement. J'ai pris assez d'argent pour ça. Et toi, tu veux nous accompagner ? Je te préviens, ça risque d'être dangereux !

\- Pour moi, rien ne sera plus dangereux que d'affronter la colère et le mépris de mes parents si je rentre. Bien sûr que je suis des vôtres ! Et puis, je vais peut-être faire connaissance avec mon fiancé plus tôt que prévu si je l'espionne, et je pourrai en apprendre beaucoup sur lui. Mais vous n'avez pas peur que votre escapade soit connue ? Que les deux agents nous espionnent et rapportent l'information au roi ?

Ses trois amis lui sourirent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit son cousin en souriant. J'ai chargé les Fossoyeurs ainsi que Fujix et Nina de les occuper le plus longtemps possible, ils ne pourront prévenir personne avant plusieurs heures.

A cette nouvelle, Charlotte explosa de rire, rapidement suivi des autres. Après toute cette tension, ça leur faisait du bien.

Le carrosse les conduisait vers Plectrum, où ils espéraient pouvoir trouver le nœud du problème et anéantir ce complot. Et le quatuor rêvait de découvrir de nouveaux endroits et connaitre des aventures.

Des aventures, ils allaient en connaitre, mais s'ils avaient su...

* * *

**Voili voulou !**

**Cette seconde partie de chapitre vous a plu ? ^^ Une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Le chapitre a été très long à écrire, peut-être le plus long à ce jour pour cette fiction. Je n'ai pas compté les heures.**

**La suite arrive... J'ignore totalement quand ! XD Elle n'est pas du tout écrite et son contenu exact est encore un peu flou. Mais elle sortira bien un jour (ou une nuit, je serai cap' d'essayer, juste pour voir qui lit la nuit ^^) et j'espère le plus rapidement possible. Mais bon, je vous connais, vous préférez attendre plus longtemps pour voir un chapitre de qualité plutôt que rapidement et lire un chapitre nul. Et puis j'ai d'autres fics à côté. Mais après, si vous me communiquez votre identité, votre numéro de carte bancaire, votre pictogramme, date d'expiration et le montant exact de ce que vous possédez en banque, je pense que peut-être, je sortirai la suite plus vite. Et non ce n'est pas du chantage honteux. C'EST UNE BLAGUE, PERSONNE NE ME COMMUNIQUE QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE CE GENRE !**

**C'était La Mandragore de Nantes, en direct de la toile, pour vous servir ! (Comment ça, cette phrase est déjà utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre ?)**


	12. Chapitre 9: Pendant ce temps-là à Sommet

**Et c'est parti pour le neuvième chapitre !**

**Je pensais sortir ce chapitre dans plus d'une semaine, mais les personnes qui ont lu mon dernier OS _Entre pandas_ savent déjà que je visitais les châteaux de la Loire, et à force être dans les châteaux, de les (re)découvrir, l'ambiance m'a inspirée et le soir, j'ai pas mal écris, ce qui fait que pendant mes petites vacances, j'ai écrit les deux tiers du ****chapitre.**

**Et puis, je suis vraiment contente de sortir ce chapitre aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Certaines d'entre vous savent déjà qu'aujourd'hui je fête mes 22 ans, mais surtout, il s'agit du premier anniversaire de la Mandragore. Il y a un an jour pour jour, soit pour mes 21 ans, je visitais avec des amis les studios Harry Potter, et sur mon billet d'entrée, il y avait une mandragore. Mes amis se sont bien moqués de moi et tout est parti de là. Voilà.**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment extraordinaires ! :) Déjà 142 ! Le stade des 150 reviews va-t-il être franchi avec ce chapitre ?**

**Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, plutôt du blabla, des pensées et des "révélations".**

**Trêve**** de bavardage et passons à l'essentiel !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Pendant ce temps-là à Sommet**

Sur cinq chaises en bois étaient assises cinq personnes différentes. Les cinq personnes en question n'étaient pas attachées aux chaises, mais elles se retrouvaient dans cette pièce du sous-sol du château contre leur gré et étroitement surveillés par des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. La pièce était assez grande, avec des murs épais témoignant de la robustesse des fondations du château, sans la moindre fenêtre, sans décoration aucune ni même de meubles, juste des chaises mises ici pour l'occasion et quelques torches qui brûlaient pour éclairer. Les cinq personnes en question se trouvaient être les Fossoyeurs, Nina et Fujix.

Aucun des cinq ne pouvait fuir, les gardes les fixaient en tenant en main des lances bien pointues. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient là, et ne le regrettaient pas, mais cette situation était des plus inconfortables. Pourtant, personne n'osa dire un mot et tous restèrent immobiles, regardant le sol brut. Ils n'étaient pas dans une position en leur faveur.

Benjamin et Ginger entrèrent dans la pièce, leur visage exprimant la même colère vis-à-vis de leurs "invités". Aussitôt, pour les agents comme pour les cinq personnes assises, des souvenirs en commun surgirent entre eux.

_Une armée de chiens déchaînés parcourut le rez-de-chaussée, créant un véritable mouvement de panique générale au sein du château, difficilement maîtrisé par les gardes qui couraient après les chiens en essayent de les calmer, ce qui n'était pas une tâche des plus aisées, les animaux ayant été préalablement excités par Fujix lui-même. Comme en plus la princesse Charlotte allait bientôt s'en aller, il fallait faire vite. Au même moment, un faucon surgit dans les airs en hurlant et donnant des coups de becs, semant la zizanie alors que les pauvres soldats commençaient tout juste à réunir les bêtes entre elles._

_Les agents, alertés, s'empressèrent d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien du côté du prince, qui n'avait pas souhaité dire adieu à sa cousine. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au toit du château. Les appartements princiers se trouvaient juste sous les greniers. Il suffisait d'enlever des objets et d'observer par un trou soigneusement taillé pour apprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Le seul problème résidait dans l'acoustique, qui était très mauvaise et qui empêchait de bien entendre de qui était dit, voire d'entendre tout court par moment s'il y avait trop de bruit dans le château, comme en ce moment-même avec le chahut des animaux. Néanmoins, les agents purent distinguer trois silhouettes reconnaissables qui discutaient sagement entre elles : Mathieu, Antoine et Agnès. _

_Rassurés, Ginger et Benjamin retournèrent s'occuper du problème animalier. Les fauteurs de trouble, Fujix et Nina, avaient été appréhendés par des gardes, sans trop de résistance de leur part, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient nier leur implication, leurs animaux ayant été parfaitement reconnus. Cependant, quand on les interrogea, ils avouèrent rapidement que c'était leur prince qui leur avait ordonné de le faire. _

_Les agents, pris tout d'un coup d'un doute affreux, s'empressèrent de retourner sur leurs pas. Mais déjà, le capitaine des gardes demandait à voir le prince pour exiger des explications. Le capitaine était aussi chargé de la sécurité au sein du château et le prince, s'il commettait ce genre de folie, devait répondre de ses actes, malgré son haut rang. L'un des quatre soldats en fonction derrière la porte entra dans les appartements. Pour en ressortir, l'air très gêné. Et la supercherie éclata. _

_Les silhouettes n'avaient pas été Mathieu et les Daniel, mais les Fossoyeurs, déguisés pour leurs ressembler le plus possible. Les chiens et le faucon avaient servis à créer une diversion, permettant au trio de fuir sans être suivi. Et les déguisements servaient de leurs pour tromper la vigilance de tous, ne serait-ce que pour gagner du temps. Le prince et la fratrie Daniel avait disparue sciemment, et personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient. _

Les agents étaient encore furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Eux, de grands professionnels, avaient été bernés aussi facilement, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient tolérer. Ils allaient le leur faire payer. Surtout maintenant que les cinq suspects étaient arrêtés et à leur merci.

\- Puisque vous refusez de coopérer avec nous, nous allons vous interroger un à un dans la salle d'à côté, déclara Benjamin. Je vous conseille vivement de bien répondre aux questions. Il est ici question de la vie de notre prince héritier, aussi l'enjeu est-il de taille. Si nous n'obtenons pas satisfaction, nous n'hésiterons pas à recourir à des moyens plus radicaux pour obtenir vos aveux, comme la torture.

Devant les visages inquiets des interrogés, Ginger ne put retenir un sourire mesquin.

\- Nous avons l'aval du roi pour utiliser la force si nécessaire. Ne nous tentez pas, car nous avons très envie de le faire. Bien, commençons les festivités !

* * *

Gwenaëlle avait toujours été persuadé d'être la fille à son père, comme le répétaient sa mère et Yéyé et malgré le comportement du père et des aînés. Mais à l'adolescence, Gwenaëlle douta, en constatant avec effroi qu'effectivement, elle ne rassemblait ni à son père ni aux Lequini de manière générale. Perturbée, elle commença à s'éloigner de plus en plus du château familial pour déambuler parmi les rues de Pandémie, la ville qui entourait le château des Lequini. Alors âgée de treize ans, elle fut acculée par une bande de brutes qui voulurent lui voler sa belle veste de "fille riche", qui devait rapporter gros à la vente. Un grand garçon fin et brun arriva à ce moment-là et attaqua de front les trois brutes, ne supportant pas de voir une fille se faire agresser. Une fois les brutes à terre, le garçon s'en alla sans dire un mot.

\- Attends ! l'appela Gwenaëlle.

Mais son sauveur providentiel disparut hors de sa vue. Cependant, la jeune fille refusa de se laisser abattre et décida de le trouver coûte que coûte.

\- Nom ? lui demanda Ginger, qui tenait des feuilles entre les mains - sûrement toutes les informations disponibles sur la Fossoyeuse, pensa Gwenaëlle - pendant que Benjamin notait sur une autre feuille.

\- Lequini.

\- Prénom ?

\- Gwenaëlle.

\- Age ?

\- Dix-neuf ans.

Les agents savaient déjà tout cela. Mais ils commençaient par des banalités avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Pendant les questions et leurs réponses, Benjamin comme Ginger analysaient les comportements pour vérifier si la personne interrogée mentait ou non.

\- Profession ?

\- Assassin et espionne.

\- Famille ?

\- Comme si vous l'ignoriez !

\- Cessez votre impertinence et répondez-nous !

Gwenaëlle se renfrogna et obéit.

\- Je suis la fille de Georges et Diane Lequini, et par ce biais, la cousine germaine de Son Altesse Mathieu.

\- Vous dîtes que vous êtes la fille de Georges Lequini, pourtant il est le premier à affirmer que vous ne l'êtes pas.

_Ils cherchent à me déstabiliser pour que je crache le morceau !_

\- Qu'importe, je m'appelle néanmoins Gwenaëlle Lequini.

\- Mais vous n'êtes peut-être pas la cousine du prince.

\- En quoi cela a-t-il un lien avec l'interrogatoire initial ? Je pensais que vous vouliez savoir où se trouvait Mathieu ?

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je l'ignore, il n'a rien dit. Je jure que c'est la vérité !

\- Avez-vous conscience que vous avez pratiqué un crime de lèse-majesté ?

Gwenaëlle refusait de se laisser convaincre qu'elle était coupable de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne leur laisserait pas cette satisfaction. Surtout que Ginger l'avait énervée en la provoquant sur sa possible bâtardise, même si elle s'efforçait de le dissimuler.

\- J'ai obéi à mon prince, je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais commis un tel crime !

Ginger détestait cette impertinente qui osait lui répondre sur ce ton. Ne craignait-elle donc pas la torture ? Même si les agents ne comptaient pas réellement utiliser la torture - ce qu'ils avaient fait ne nécessitait pas de recourir à un tel procédé, surtout qu'ils semblaient honnêtes quand ils affirmaient ne pas savoir où Mathieu se rendait, le jeune homme ayant tout planifié pour disparaître sans laisser de traces - voir que la Fossoyeuse ne semblait pas apeurée était étrange. Se doutait-elle que la menace, malgré la situation, ne serait pas pour elle ? Que tant que Mathieu la considérait comme étant de sa famille, elle était comme intouchable à ce genre de pratique ?

Les agents ne voulaient pas que la jeune femme s'en tire aussi facilement à cause de ce fait.

\- Vous n'avez pas averti votre souverain, voilà quel est votre crime.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le prince cache des choses au roi.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur des conséquences ? S'il arrive quoi que ce soit au prince et que personne ne le sait ? Si le prince meure parce que personne ne peut le protéger ou le soigner à temps ? Vous dîtes n'être coupable de rien pour lui avoir obéi, mais si à cause de ça le prince trépasse, ce sera de votre faute. Y avez-vous seulement pensé ?

_Non._

Gwenaëlle n'y avait pas pensé, pas de cette manière en tout cas. Elle s'était douté que Mathieu, en agissant de la sorte, commentait sûrement quelque chose d'étrange. Mais son cousin avait refusé de s'expliquer et n'avait donné aucune indication, seulement des ordres. Et Gwenaëlle, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part, s'était tue, se contentant de lui faire confiance et de lui obéir. Mathieu savait ce qu'il faisait, non ?

Mais si par sa faute il arrivait quelque chose de grave à Mathieu ? S'il mourrait ?

Constatant que Gwenaëlle avait perdu de sa superbe, Ginger repassa à l'attaque.

\- Où se trouvent le prince Mathieu et les Daniel ?

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'en sais rien ! explosa Gwenaëlle, hors d'elle.

* * *

François n'avait jamais connu son père, qui avait abandonné son amante à peine avait-il su celle-ci enceinte. Le petit garçon, prénommé François, avait néanmoins grandi heureux, aux côtés d'une mère douce et toujours de bonne humeur. Cependant, peu avant ses huit ans, sa mère se maria à un homme qui, s'il adorait sa femme, détestait ce beau-fils qu'il envoya dans une autre ville pour devenir apprenti. Mais son "père" n'envoya jamais d'argent et comme personne, pas même sa mère, ne vint le chercher, l'enfant fut livré à lui-même, n'ayant pas de quoi se payer le voyage de retour, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres, d'ailleurs.

La vie dure et impitoyable de la ville l'obligea à survivre par tous les moyens, Pandémie étant un lieu de vie agréable pour quiconque avait de l'argent, un coin sordide dans les quartiers mal famés. A force de se battre contre d'autres personnes, enfants comme adultes, François sut parfaitement se défendre et se battre au corps à corps.

Un jour, un garçon de son âge le pris en pitié, alors que François mendiait, en haillons et très sale. Le garçon se présenta : Patrick Baud, et l'invita à venir chez lui. François était tellement aux abois qu'il ne se méfia même pas et le suivi, n'ayant plus rien à perdre.

Patrick vivait avec ses grands-parents paternels, qui l'élevaient. Ses parents étaient encore en vie, mais vivaient à Ouki, où parfois Patrick se rendait de temps à autre. Les grands-parents eurent tout aussi pitié et décidèrent de s'occuper de lui et par la suite de l'adopter, s'étant attachés à lui. Et comme il s'agissait d'un couple de guerriers à la retraite dû à leur âge, qu'ils conservaient leur forme et avaient du temps, ayant beaucoup d'économies, ils purent lui enseigner tout leur savoir, comme il le faisait déjà pour Patrick. Les deux garçons devinrent très proches et se considérèrent comme les meilleurs amis du monde, malgré les fréquents voyages de Patrick pour voir ses parents, où parfois François l'accompagnait, même si c'était rare.

Un jour, alors que Patrick était parti seul en Plectrum, François tomba sur une scène qui ne le laissa pas indifférent : une fille qui semblait avoir des ennuis avec des garçons intimidants. Utilisant son savoir, il assomma les assaillants et sauva la fille mais comme à son habitude, il ne s'éternisa pas.

\- Attends ! cria la fille.

Mais François était déjà parti. Cependant, la fille le retrouva plus tard, en tenue très simple, le remerciant et le suppliant de lui apprendre ses techniques. François refusa, mais la fille, qui s'appelait Gwenaëlle, était tenace et insista jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Gwenaëlle fit donc connaissance des parents adoptifs de François et de Patrick. Et les trois jeunes devinrent amis. Avant d'agir ensemble pour sauver ceux qui en avaient besoin, quand Gwenaëlle quittait le château. Le trio était heureux ainsi.

\- Nom ? demanda Benjamin.

\- Theurel.

\- Prénom ?

\- François.

\- Age ?

\- Vingt ans.

\- Profession ?

\- Assassin et espion.

\- Famille ?

\- ...Une mère et un beau-père, mais j'ignore s'ils sont encore en vie.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais renseigné ?

\- J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Ils ont encore en vie, et vous avez deux demi-frères.

Cette information ne fit rien à François, qui avait cessé depuis longtemps de les considérer comme étant sa famille. Patrick, Gwenaëlle et Victor étaient sa famille désormais. Ils étaient ceux qu'il aimait, ceux pour qui il était prêt à tout faire juste pour les voir sourire.

\- Avez-vous conscience que vous avez pratiqué un crime de lèse-majesté ?

\- Non.

François répondait honnêtement et simplement, en restant stoïque tout en adoptant une attitude calme et posée. Sa voix posée reflétait son état d'esprit : dans sa tête, il se sentait parfaitement innocent, aussi était-il malgré tout serein et confiant quant à la suite.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur des conséquences de cette disparition ?

\- Le prince et les autres sont partis de leur plein gré. Même si je n'avais rien fait, ils seraient parti quand même, quel que soit le moyen.

\- Où se trouvent le prince Mathieu et les Daniel ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout.

* * *

Victor avait été élevé parmi ses cousins dit maternels, toute cette génération ayant été éduquée par des grands-parents sévères et austères. Aucun parent n'était jamais apparu dans leur vie. Victor, comme les autres enfants, en avait conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas cousins mais adoptés par un couple aimant même s'il ne le montrait pas, idée renforcée par l'arrivée de d'autres "cousins" plus jeunes.

Victor vivait simplement mais était heureux, ne manquant de rien. Pour contrebalancer l'attitude froide et réservée de leurs tuteurs, le futur Fossoyeur développa une certaine forme d'humour et façon de parler qui fit le ravissement de sa nombreuse famille, les faisant rire dès que possible. De plus, Victor montra jeune du talent pour les activités sportives plus que les savoirs intellectuels. Ses "grands-parents" le firent devenir page d'un chevalier désargenté.

Alors qu'il était âgé de quinze ans, l'épidémie de peste circula dans Plectrum. Le chevalier périt, de même que la totalité de la famille de Victor, qui vivait près du port où la maladie avait été rapportée par le navire. Désormais seul, n'ayant que son apprentissage, l'épée du chevalier et ses vêtements sur le dos, l'adolescent migra en Ellsellgé, espérant s'en sortir. Il erra de ville en ville en espérant être embauché comme soldat ou mercenaire, en vain, puisqu'il n'avait aucune preuve de sa formation, que ce soit un certificat ou une bague personnalisée avec son propre emblème de chevalier, son maître étant décédé avant.

A Pandémie, il défendit des gamins des rues contre un maquereau qui cherchait à les recruter. Cette action lui attira la sympathie d'un trio qui avait assisté à la scène et qui lui proposa de s'allier à eux. Ce fut la naissance des Fossoyeurs, nom trouvé par Victor car François tenait à ce moment-là une pelle entre les mains. Un an après, les grands-parents de Patrick moururent tous les deux, la veuve n'ayant pu supporter la disparition de son époux. Patrick dû répondre à l'appel de ses parents et alla vivre définitivement à Ouki, même s'il gardait des contacts avec les autres. Gwenaëlle n'en pouvant plus des vexations familiales, le trio quitta Pandémie pour atteindre Sommet, où la jeune fille espérait qu'aucun Lequini n'irait jamais, grâce à leur haine envers le roi et le prince.

\- Nom ?

\- Bonnefoy. Et c'est vrai !

\- Prénom ?

\- Victor. Vic pour les intimes, mais vous n'en faites pas parti.

\- Age ?

\- Dix-neuf ans.

\- Profession ?

\- Je tue et je collecte des informations.

\- Famille ?

\- Ils...

Si Victor, fidèle à lui-même, avait répondu franchement depuis le début sans vraiment se soucier des conséquences - il n'aimait pas la perspective de torture, mais Victor, depuis la mort de sa première famille, s'était juré d'être toujours honnête envers lui-même - mais parler de son passé n'était pas facile, surtout aux agents. Ils exploitaient un point sensible et le Fossoyeur détestait ça. Aussi resta-t-il muré dans le silence. Les agents passèrent outre et continuèrent l'interrogatoire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Avez-vous conscience que vous avez pratiqué un crime de lèse-Majesté ?

\- Vous parlez à quelqu'un qui tue et espionne en toute légalité. Je sais ce qu'est un crime, or ce que j'ai fait ne correspond pas à un crime. Ou alors, nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot crime.

\- Où se trouvent le prince Mathieu et les Daniel ? cria presque Benjamin, excédé de constater que malgré quelques signes de faiblesses, aucun Fossoyeur n'avait cédé à la peur. Ce trio était inhumain à ses yeux. Et il détestait ça.

\- Franchement, le prince savait qu'on serait interrogé, alors il a eu l'intelligence de se taire. Il a beau être jeune, il est déjà doué. S'il continue comme ça, il fera à mon avis un bon roi.

* * *

Nina était allongée sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis l'attaque, un mois plus tôt, la jeune femme n'était plus la même. Ce n'était pas l'événement en lui-même qui la mettait dans cet état, mais autre chose. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée qu'elle savait quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'était passé, quelque chose qui pourrait empêcher que cela se renouvelle. Son faucon, qui rentra par la fenêtre ouverte d'un petit tour habituel, se posa sur son coussin, remarqua l'état de sa maîtresse et alla se mettre à côté d'elle.

\- Hum..., murmura Nina en apercevant l'animal. Ma vie est si compliqué parfois. Si seulement je me souvenais... Mais comme toujours, ma mémoire me fait défaut quand j'ai besoin d'elle.

Le faucon hurla. Nina décida que c'était bon signe. Au même moment, on frappa à sa porte. Le maître fauconnier reprit contenance et se leva. Rares étaient les personnes qui lui rendaient visite. Mais depuis un mois, une certaine personne tenant à la voir. Soit disant pour savoir comment elle allait.

\- Si c'est vous, maître Guru, entrez donc.

Nina se méfiait de lui. Cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait guère au demeurant, agissait plus qu'étrangement à ses yeux.

\- Maître LaBlonde, Son Altesse nous attend au sein de mon chenil.

\- Son Altesse ? Vraiment ?

\- Nous pouvons y allez ensemble.

\- Je peux m'y rendre par mes propres moyens, merci bien.

\- Se déplacer seule n'est pas très recommandé.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais seule ?

Le faucon hurla en guise de réponse.

\- Gertrude est toujours à mes côtés, surtout ces derniers temps.

\- Gertrude ?

Fujix était tellement surpris que ses yeux étaient exorbités. Nina aurait pu rire de penser que les yeux allaient être éjectés si ça continuait mais à la place elle défendit son animal.

\- Oui, Gertrude. C'est un très joli prénom, désolée si ça vous dérange ! Maintenant excusez-moi, mais nous dois y aller. Tu viens Gertrude ?

Nina siffla et le faucon vint se poser sur son gant. Elle ne remarqua pas le teint verdâtre de Fujix ni son air effrayé.

Mathieu les attendait bien à l'intérieur du chenil, accompagné d'un Antoine pas encore remis de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce n'était donc pas une excuse de Fujix pour l'attirer en ces lieux. Car la jeune femme en était amenée à redouter l'homme qui ne cherchait même pas à lui faire des avances. Non, il agissait juste de manière incompréhensible. Le prince et son protecteur regardaient les chiens et s'occupaient d'eux - officiellement, si jamais on les espionnait. Mathieu avait un chiot dans ses bras et tournait le dos à ses interlocuteurs quand il prit la parole.

\- Nous parlons normalement sans la crainte d'être écouté, leur apprit-il. Agnès Daniel se charge de distraire les agents en créant un véritable capharnaüm à la bibliothèque, mais on ne sait jamais. Je vais être bref. Je requiers votre aide. Votre attitude lors de l'attaque de la chasse à prouvé que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Vous allez effectuer une mission qui vous attirera des ennuis auprès du roi, mais qui est importante.

\- Nous vous écoutons, Votre Altesse, répondit Nina.

Au fond d'elle, l'appel de l'aventure la séduisait. Et depuis que les chasses à courre étaient sans cesse ajournées et qu'aucun spectacle avec des faucons n'était prochainement prévu, Nina s'ennuyait ferme. Un peu d'action lui ferait du bien. A ce moment-là, les conséquences de ses actes lui importaient peu. A ce moment-là, plus vraiment maintenant.

\- Nom ?

\- LaBlonde.

\- Prénom ?

\- Nina.

\- Age ?

\- Vingt ans.

\- Profession ?

\- Maître fauconnier.

\- Famille ?

\- ...

Nina se bloqua. Ginger savait qu'elle touchait là le point faible de l'interrogée. Elle avait lu son dossier. Nina, de son côté, bouillonnait. Elle haït son interlocutrice, détestant qu'on lui rappelle son passé.

Puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Son plus lointain souvenir datait alors qu'elle était déjà âgée de dix ans, errant au hasard dans les rues de Sommet, ne se souvenant de rien. A l'orphelinat où elle avait fini par atterrir, on lui avait donné une identité et l'enfant s'était forgé un caractère. Puisqu'elle n'avait aucun passé, Nina refusait que son futur soit aussi incertain. Démontrant très vite un don avec les animaux, réussissant à apprivoiser son premier faucon avant l'âge de douze ans, elle devint l'apprentie du vieux maître du château royal. Nina se fit un nom et une réputation. Mais aucun souvenir, jamais, ne lui revint en mémoire.

\- Avez-vous conscience que vous avez pratiqué un crime de lèse-majesté ?

\- Je... C'est un crime ? Mais j'ai écouté le prince pourtant !

Enfin ! Les agents jubilèrent. Contrairement aux trois Fossoyeurs, le maître fauconnier n'était pas habitué à de telles épreuves et à subir de telles pressions. Même si elle possédait un sacré tempérament, Nina ne pouvait lutter. Elle allait fournir des réponses. Et si jamais, ils pouvaient l'intimider. Ce n'était pas comme si elle savait beaucoup de choses ou comme si elle était protégée par quoi que ce soit, n'ayant ni rang ni réels amis.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur des conséquences ?

\- Des conséquences ? Quelles conséquences ?

\- Si notre prince est en grand danger, qui peut le sauver si on ignore où il est ? Nous devons savoir ! Avouez !

Réellement effrayée, Nina raconta tout ce qu'elle savait, de peur d'avoir effectivement mis Mathieu en danger en le suivant aveuglément. Mais comme elle ne savait que peu de choses, les agents furent déçus. Néanmoins, ils décelèrent que Nina leur dissimulait quelque chose. Nina avait en effet soigneusement caché le comportement étrange de Fujix à son égard, information qu'elle jugeait inutile à raconter et surtout, qui était bien trop personnelle à ses yeux pour être dévoilée. Ceci la concernait elle et pas ses interlocuteurs.

Cependant, cette omission volontaire fit douter de la véracité des propos. Benjamin lui posa plus fermement des questions, quitte à lui faire répéter les mêmes réponses. Mais comme Nina cherchait à tout prix à conserver ce secret au cas où elle ferait erreur, Ginger vint à penser que la jeune fille avait menti quand elle prétendant ne plus se souvenir de son passé. Sans prévenir, elle lui donna un soufflet magistral.

Nina hurla, à la fois à cause de la douleur et de la surprise.

\- Tu crois pouvoir faire la maligne avec nous ? Tu te trompes ! Réponds honnêtement ou sinon tu vas en recevoir d'autres dans le même genre ! Où se trouve le prince ? Que nous caches-tu ? Réponds immédiatement !

\- Je vous ai déjà tout dit ! J'ignore où se trouve le prince ! Et je ne vous cache rien !

Ginger la frappa à nouveau. Benjamin maintenait par derrière la jeune femme, qui ne pouvait rendre la pareille ou s'enfuir, ne pouvant que subir.

\- Menteuse ! Réponds je te dis ! Que nous caches-tu ?

\- Fujix ! s'écria Nina. Il est bizarre avec moi ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi !

\- C'est ça ce que tu refusais de dire ? Je ne te crois pas !

Benjamin lui tira les cheveux violemment plusieurs fois en même temps qu'il lui serrait et tordait les poignets. Et quand il relâcha la pression, Ginger la gifla avec plus de force, la faisait hurler.

\- Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Je vais tout vous dire...

* * *

Fujix regardait les agents en leur lançant des éclairs à travers ses yeux. Dans l'autre pièce, pendant qu'il attendait son tour, il avait entendu les cris et les pleurs de Nina, même s'il n'avait pu distinguer le moindre mot dans les réponses de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait souffert des mains de Ginger.

\- Une question nous taraude, dit Benjamin, ignorant le regard haineux. Comment un homme tel que vous a pu être entraîné dans une telle affaire ? Un homme aussi digne de confiance et respectable, avec la réputation d'homme intègre qui est la vôtre ?

\- C'est ainsi. Son Altesse m'a donné un ordre, je l'exécute.

Benjamin allait prendre à nouveau la parole quand le roi Henri lui-même entra dans la pièce. Son attitude démontrait qu'il écoutait depuis le début de son entretien, si ce n'était avant, avec les précédentes interrogations.

\- La vie de mon fils est en danger en partie à cause de vous. Je ne crois pas en la version comme quoi lui et sa troupe se dirige dans la demeure secondaire. Dites-moi où se trouve le prince !

\- Je l'ignore, Votre Majesté. Il n'a rien dit. Je suppose qu'il savait que l'on serait interrogé, aussi a-t-il eu la sagesse de ne...

\- Vous me répondrez la même chose si je menace de mettre aux fers le maître fauconnier ? Ou de lui faire subir des traitements pires que ce qu'elle a déjà reçu tout à l'heure ?

Fujix ne put retenir un frisson d'effroi. Le roi savait qu'il avait un lien avec Nina ? Mais il savait jusqu'à quel point ?

\- Menacer Mademoiselle LaBlonde ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent. Depuis la partie de chasse, vous êtes proche d'elle. Mais d'après d'anciens rapports, vous vous étiez déjà occupé d'elle par le passé, de manière détournée et épisodique, ce qui fait qu'elle l'ignore. Cependant, elle se doute que votre comportement envers vous est étrange. On le sait, elle a tout avoué. Si elle savait que c'est vous qui l'avez emmené à l'hôpital quand elle a eu son accident à l'âge de dix ans, ou que c'est vous qui avez suggéré au précédent maître de la prendre comme apprentie ? J'imagine déjà sa tête effarée !

\- Je...

\- Qui est-ce ? Elle prétend tout ignorer de son passé, et tout prouve qu'elle dit la vérité, mais vous, vous semblez connaître ce qu'il lui est arrivé durant ses dix premières années de vie. Qui est-elle ? Elle ne semble pas être n'importe qui, vu comment vous vous comportez avec elle.

Ce secret ne pouvait plus être caché plus longtemps, Fujix en avait conscience maintenant.

\- Je préfère que seul vous sachiez la vérité, Votre Majesté. C'est un secret de trop grande importance.

D'un signe, le roi congédia ses agents après avoir réfléchi. Le maître du chenil se lança.

\- Nina est la fille secrète et illégitime de...

Fujix dévoila l'identité des deux parents. Aussitôt, Henri réagit en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

\- C'est impossible ! Vous mentez !

\- Votre Majesté, il s'agit de la vérité.

\- Elle sait ?

\- Non, elle l'ignore et je ne compte pas le lui apprendre.

\- Ne le faites jamais !

\- Vo...

\- Taisez-vous !

Le roi réfléchit à toute allure, devant gérer cette information de première importance. Une information catastrophique.

\- Vous savez trop de choses mais vous êtes trop aimé avec de nombreux amis pour que je vous impose une retraite. Vous allez garder votre fonction.

Fujix trouvait qu'il s'en sortait bien.

\- Avec l'ordre de ne jamais rien dire ! Mais cette Nina... Je vais la faire transférer dans le sud dès demain. Elle ne devra plus avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Et elle devra elle aussi tenir sa langue. Sinon, malgré son ascendance, je la fait assassiner. Et vous n'avez pas le droit de la revoir ou contacter à partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à votre mort ou la sienne.

Malgré le danger, Fujix pensait déjà à voir Nina, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il le fallait. Seuls les Fossoyeurs allaient pouvoir l'aider.

* * *

Benjamin et Ginger se retrouvèrent seuls après les interrogatoires. Les sentences du roi étaient sévères, peut-être même plus que ce que les fauteurs de troubles ne le méritaient vraiment.

Les Fossoyeurs étaient destitués de leurs fonctions auprès de la couronne et ne pouvaient plus pratiquer ce genre de métier avec quiconque, sous peine d'être arrêtés et tués dans les geôles. Ils ne pouvaient pas davantage communiquer désormais avec leur acolyte Patrick ni avec Mathieu s'il revenait. Ils étaient désormais étroitement surveillés et restaient consignés dans l'un de leurs repères jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et ils étaient séparés, chacun étant placé dans une résidence différente.

Nina sera éloignée de la cour pour le restant de ses jours, séparée de Gertrude, et devra vivre retirée dans un hameau en pleine campagne ou dans un temple, entrant en religion dans ce deuxième cas.

Fujix allait continuer d'exercer, mais sera très surveillé lui aussi et devra limiter au maximum ses contacts et relations avec autrui.

Et tant que le trio voyageur ne serait pas retrouvé, l'excuse officielle, qui sera annoncée le lendemain, était que celui-ci était dans une résidence royale secondaire au bord de la mer. Pour une durée indéterminée. Quiconque cherchera à en savoir plus serait alors très surveillé à son tour.

Le roi était en colère et sévissait durement. Les agents s'échangèrent un regard quelque peu inquiet. A la moindre erreur, subiraient-ils les mêmes punitions ? Déjà qu'ils sentaient leur position fragilisée depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir par cette mascarade, ils commençaient à craindre pour leur propre vie, eux qui savaient beaucoup trop, sur la couronne et ses secrets. Henri démontrait ici qu'il était bien le fils de la redoutable feu reine Aliénor, la dame de fer. Qui sait ce que le roi, un jour où il serait mal luné, leur ferait subir comme châtiment ?

* * *

Henri s'enferma dans ses appartements, furieux. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis dans sa vie, il avait fallu qu'il apprenne de la part de Fujix Guru cette nouvelle tellement...

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Son problème principal restait à savoir où se trouvait son fils aîné. Henri estimait que de sa vie, Mathieu était sa seule réussite, sa seule fierté. Il aimait son fils, plus que tout au monde. Pourtant ce dernier était au loin, sans qu'il ne sache où. Et Henri s'inquiétait énormément pour lui.

Forcément, le carrosse qui devait reconduire Charlotte avait été intercepté, mais ce dernier était vide. Le conducteur avait avoué que le trio avait fui en compagnie de la princesse Charlotte à cheval, sans préciser où, en prenant une direction qui menait à l'intérieur d'une forêt où leur trace se perdait, car les cavaliers avaient plongés dans l'eau d'une rivière, masquant leur odeur aux chiens de piste et les traces de pas étant invisibles parmi la multitude, d'autres cavaliers empruntant cette route forestière assez fréquentée. Mathieu avait tout prévu. Sur ce point, Henri devait reconnaître qu'il était fier de son fils, dont il avait participé à l'éducation politique.

Mais c'était le seul domaine où il pouvait se vanter d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Depuis sa naissance, Henri ne s'était pas beaucoup occupé de lui. Il avait laissé ce soin à Antoine. Il n'était donc pas étonné de voir Mathieu aussi attaché à son chevalier-protecteur, même s'il en éprouvait parfois de la jalousie devant leur relation. Mathieu se confiait à Antoine, accordait sa confiance à Antoine, avait fui en compagnie d'Antoine. Cette extraordinaire complicité lui était inconnue.

Le nombre de fois où Mathieu, même très jeune, avait préféré se retrouver dans les bras de son protecteur et non les siens, même lors de cérémonies officielles. Et une fois, près de dix ans plus tôt, quand Antoine, en éloignant Mathieu d'un médecin avec qui il était en désaccord sur la façon de soigner le petit prince malade en l'emportant secrètement hors du château sans prévenir personne durant quelques jours et qu'à leur retour, le roi avait fait enfermé le protecteur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié cette façon de faire, son fils alors enfant avait hurlé pendant des heures et avait cassé nombre d'objets fragiles à sa disposition avant d'obtenir la libération d'Antoine.

Mais là, c'était plus grave : le chevalier-protecteur était parti alors qu'il avait besoin de rester se reposer. Henri craignait pour Mathieu. Antoine était la force du prince car il ferait tout pour le protéger. Mais il était également sa faiblesse. Leurs ennemis avaient raison sur ce point. Si Antoine venait à trépasser, Mathieu en souffrirait énormément et ne s'en remettrait que difficilement. Ils étaient si proches ! Lui-même, quand il avait perdu son propre chevalier-protecteur, alors que leur relation était bien loin d'être aussi intense, l'avait énormément attristé et il lui arrivait encore de penser à Fabrice avec nostalgie. Il n'osait imaginer la douleur de Mathieu s'il perdait Antoine brutalement.

Henri soupira et pria pour que son fils aîné lui revienne sain et sauf. Peu lui importait son royaume et ses biens, si Mathieu subissait une terrible épreuve.

Avec horreur, Henri remarqua qu'il ignorait ce qui avait pu motiver son enfant à s'enfuir ainsi, utilisant un tel stratagème, sans lui avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Au final, que savait-il de Mathieu ? Père et fils se fréquentaient pour parler politique ou de sujets sans grand intérêt, mais le roi ne pouvait prétendre connaître le prince.

Henri donne un coup de poing de rage contre un mur. Il ignora la douleur qui se propagea du poing jusqu'au reste du corps. Mathieu allait bientôt avoir seize ans et pourtant, il lui était grandement inconnu. Lui qui avait souffert de l'absence parentale, entre un père décédé trop tôt et une mère sans cœur qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui, il avait sans le vouloir fait subir la même chose à Mathieu, à ceci près qu'il n'avait jamais été glacial avec son fils, comme sa mère l'avait fait pour lui. Une mère aussi froide que ne l'était déjà Charlotte, la sœur d'Henri. Et lui prenait exactement le même chemin s'il continuait...

Non ! Henri refusa d'y penser. Il n'était pas comme la terrible Aliénor, cette femme sans gentillesse qui avait tué de sang-froid son amie-servante un jour de colère, sans jamais éprouver de regrets par la suite. Lui voulait le bien de Mathieu qu'il aimait vraiment. Mais il s'y était très mal pris et aujourd'hui, il voyait le résultat.

Il pria une dernière fois, en espérant que les dieux aient pitié de lui.

* * *

Bruce E. Penser avait bien des défauts, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un qui baissait les bras facilement, même si l'échec l'emportait sur la victoire. De nature toujours optimiste, il allait jusqu'au bout des choses. Il analysait plusieurs bœufs à différents stades de la maladie quand il comprit soudainement l'origine du virus. Ce qui le fit bondir.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas être ça !

Fébrile, il s'élança en direction de son laboratoire provisoire. Il fallait qu'il vérifie avant de creuser la théorie.

\- Si jamais c'est bien ce que je pense, alors nous sommes perdus !

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Anne se dirigea à sa fenêtre et regarda les étoiles qui commençaient à devenir visible dans le ciel encore bleu.

\- Antoine..., murmura-t-elle.

Une larme coula le long de son visage.

* * *

Etienne Gnik discutait avec Edward et Serafina quand un visiteur nocturne vint frapper à leur porte.

\- Entrez ! ordonna Etienne.

La personne entra et parla doucement, bien que distinctement.

\- Le roi a tout fait pour garder la nouvelle secrète, mais je sais ce qu'il en est : le prince Mathieu, son chevalier protecteur la sœur de ce dernier ont disparus ce matin tôt, apparemment en compagnie de la princesse Charlotte. Le roi et ses sbires ont perdus leurs traces, mais tout porte à croire qu'ils se dirigent vers Plectrum.

\- Comment ? s'écria Edward. Mais c'est presque une occasion inespérée !

\- Edward, retiens ta langue ! ragea Etienne. Continuez à fouiller et rapportez-moi toutes les autres informations le plus rapidement possible !

\- A vos ordres, monseigneur.

Le visiteur s'en alla, laissant les Gnik entre eux. Etienne et Edward jubilaient.

\- Alors ça y est ? demanda Serafina, qui ne partageait pas leur joie commune. Vous allez le faire malgré les risques ?

\- Nous allons le faire oui, décréta son père. Plusieurs gardes vont être lancés à la poursuite du prince, les défenses vont diminuer au sein du château. N'oublie pas que tout cela, je le fais pour Denise.

\- Denise n'est plus depuis longtemps. Et le prince et la princesse sont hors de portée. Comment voulez-vous que le plan marche ?

\- Père, laissez-moi me charger du prince ! supplia Edward. Je vais aller en Plectrum et les retrouver pour les briser !

\- Tu agiras discrètement ?

\- Bien sûr, père. Je me prépare de ce pas !

\- Et au même moment, d'ici peu de temps, je lancerai l'opération !

Laissant son père et son frère, Serafina quitta la pièce et alla dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Arthur. Ce dernier bougea quand elle s'assit au bord de son lit.

\- Tu ne dors pas, mon ange ? s'enquit Serafina.

\- Maman, j'ai tout entendu !

\- C'est vrai que ton ouïe est plus développée que la moyenne.

\- Maman, oncle Edward va faire du mal à Mathieu ? Que préparent oncle Edward et grand-père ?

Serafina prit son fils dans ses bras, cherchant à le rassurer.

\- C'est dangereux, je ne peux rien te dire.

\- Je sais que c'est en rapport avec Denise. On m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle. Mais elle est morte il y a longtemps, non ?

Serafina vérifia que le reste de sa famille ne puisse l'entendre et chuchota.

\- Elle est morte il y a bien des années. J'étais enfant, moi-même je ne m'en rappelle presque plus. Mais c'était la sœur de ton grand-père, qui ne s'est jamais remis de sa mort. Il dit faire tout cela pour elle, mais j'en doute. Je dois faire des choses pour servir ma famille, en tant que Gnik et aussi parce que j'aimais Denise. Mais toi, tu n'es pas concerné. Dès que le plan commencera, fuis en sécurité le plus loin possible de Sommet.

Arthur "regarda" avec inquiétude sa mère, ayant parfaitement senti la peur dans la voix de Serafina.

\- Maman ?

\- Fuis loin du danger, pour avoir une chance de survivre...

* * *

**Nina, je suis désolée ^^**

**Je sais, beaucoup de mystère dans ce chapitre. Vous devez vous poser des questions. En plus de celles que vous avez peut-être déjà. J'aime imaginer les théories que vous pouvez formuler. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez toutes vos réponses à vos questions... Un jour ! XD **

**Si le chapitre est sorti bien plus tôt que prévu, la suite n'arrivera elle pas tout de suite, je vais être assez occupée et je vais me concentrer sur mes autres fics en cours, qui prennent un peu la poussière en ce moment.**

**Une review contre un billet de loto gagnant ? :3**


	13. Chapitre 10 : Le voyage

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Le chapitre 10 a été long à arriver, mais le voici ! J'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps mais surtout, le plus important, au vu des événements et des révélations qui vont arriver dans les chapitres et ce jusqu'à la fin, pour éviter de vous faire lire des bêtises et des coquilles, j'ai fait un truc important : j'ai enfin fini d'élaborer le plan de la fic. Bon, j'avais fait en mars un premier plan, mais à force de rajouter des idées à chaque chapitre, il était devenu complètement obsolète. Et refaire un plan en prenant en compte tous les morceaux de chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit, pour bien doser les révélations et dénouement d'intrigues pour normalement ne pas me tromper, tout en voulant faire en sorte que les futurs chapitres soient biens, ça m'a pris du temps. Je peux donc vous dire qu'il reste (normalement), en comptant celui-ci, 12 chapitres plus un prologue. Mais comme j'ignore à l'avance la taille des chapitres qui vont sûrement êtres longs, voire très longs pour certains, il se peut que j'en coupe encore quelques-uns en deux. Si je dois modifier mon plan et rajouter des chapitres en plus, ne soyez pas étonnés. **

**170 reviews ? Un peu plus de 3000 vues ? Vous êtes fous ! Merciiiiiiiiii ! :3**

**Merci à Elan du Lac, Guest, Nahily, Ayumi Fubuki, Mad Calypso, Rain Igami Production, Hikari Chesire, JustePhi, Deponia, Kanari Rapsberry, Mitsuki81, Silencieuse et TearyPhoenix pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre. :)**

**Guest : Merci, c'était bel et bien mon anniversaire ! J'aime semer le doute, faire en sorte que tout le monde se pose mille questions et théories. Alors je ne peux pas te dire qui était Denise Gnik MAIS je peux te dire que ta théorie, somme toute intéressante et plausible, est invalide. Comme expliqué dans un précédent chapitre, seule la famille Daniel occupe cette fonction, et ce sont des roturiers. Denise, qui est noble, comme tous les Gnik, n'a donc jamais été amie-servante de la reine Aliénor. Comme depuis l'introduction je livre quantité d'informations, il est normal que tu n'ais pas pu tout retenir.**

**Silencieuse**** : J'aime garder du mystère, hé hé hé. Un petit conseil, fais en sorte de garder ton envie de me tuer pour plus tard, ça risque de te servir. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien ;)**

**Ce chapitre marque le début d'une série où des révélations se font petit à petit !**

**J'en avais déjà parlé dans le dernier chapitre de _Petit problème de concordance_, David Breut et Chachou Panda ne sont plus ensemble. Links a même précisé qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe. Malgré tout Charlotte reste toujours un personnage important de mes fics.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le voyage**

Les cavaliers avançaient doucement à travers les montagnes. Ils étaient montés sur des mulets, montures plus pratiques que des chevaux pour franchir ce genre d'environnement, comme l'avait précisé Charlotte. Ils avaient traversé Chachou, puis la frontière entre Ellsellgé et Plectrum et avançaient maintenant en direction de la capitale.

Ils avançaient le plus discrètement possible, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Après tout, ils voyageaient incognito et étaient recherchés en Ellsellgé. Surtout, les visages de Mathieu et Charlotte, parce qu'ils étaient membres de la famille royale, étaient connus, diffusés à travers les pièces de monnaies et copies des tableaux officiels. Si les Daniel étaient inconnus pour la majeure partie de la population, la corrélation entre Antoine et Mathieu se ferait vite, un chevalier-protecteur ne devant jamais quitter le prince, surtout si ce dernier était en déplacement. Et vu la ressemblance entre Antoine et Agnès, le quatuor serait très vite démasqué.

Le chemin emprunté n'était pas le plus praticable ni le plus rapide, mais l'un des plus sûrs pour ne pas se faire démasquer.

Ils auraient pu passer par les plaines ou les chemins forestiers, mais aucun ne les connaissait vraiment. Charlotte, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, avait de temps à autres parcouru des routes au sein de ses belles montagnes, selon ses propres termes, aussi pouvait-elle prédire où se trouvaient les postes de gardes pour les contrôles et où trouver des chemins moins conventionnels mais déserts, la princesse s'étant souvent amusée pas le passé, quand elle s'ennuyait pendant un voyage, à gambader à dos de mulet un peu partout. Elle se faisait bien sûr réprimander par ses parents, mais le bonheur de trouver des grottes abandonnées quasiment dissimulées sous de la verdure ou de plus petits chemins certes modestes mais seulement fréquentés par des animaux lui faisait oublier les promesses de ne jamais recommencer de telles escapades. La désobéissance passée de Charlotte leur était bien utile aujourd'hui.

Cette dernière avançait en tête de file, leur servant de guide. Venait ensuite Agnès. Les deux filles s'échangeaient parfois des commentaires, mais l'aînée était tellement fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle préférait ne rien dire pour pouvoir profiter de ce qu'elle observait. La jeune femme n'avait toujours vécu qu'à Sommet, que ce fut au château ou dans la maison avec Serge, aussi, découvrir depuis sa fuite tous ces paysages différents l'émerveillait, au point de parfois oublier qu'elle était devenue une fugitive et que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire - découvrir la possible culpabilité des Breut - était dangereux.

Antoine et Mathieu fermaient la marche, côte à côte. Le chevalier-protecteur restait silencieux, regardant les alentours à l'affût du danger. Si sa blessure au bras était guérie et qu'il pouvait bouger son bras normalement - bien qu'il fût encore raide par moments - l'état de sa joue n'allait guère mieux. Elle était encore violacée et douloureuse, malgré les différents traitements appliqués. Mathieu craignait que la blessure fût plus grave que ce que les médecins avaient affirmés. Antoine ne s'en plaignait pas - il ne se plaignait jamais de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs - et pouvait bouger ses lèvres pour parler ou se nourrir, mais Mathieu voyait bien que ces simples gestes le faisaient souffrir. Et le prince s'en voulait de lui imposer un tel voyage.

Mathieu s'en voulait pour beaucoup de choses. D'être parti en entraînant ses amis avec lui malgré le danger et l'état encore chancelant d'Antoine. De ne pas avoir averti son père, qui devait s'inquiéter à présent. D'avoir demandé aux Fossoyeurs, Nina et Fujix d'adhérer à son plan, alors qu'il y avait de très grandes chances pour qu'ils se fassent démasquer et subissent les foudres du roi. Et si son plan échouait ? Si par sa faute il arrivait quelque chose à Charlotte et aux Daniel ? Son plan, qui lui avait paru génial au premier abord devenait à ses yeux de plus en plus risqué et stupide.

\- Si tu veux rebrousser chemin, c'est maintenant.

Mathieu releva la tête pour voir Antoine qui le fixait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mathieu, je te connais. Tu es en train de ruminer dans ton coin et tu te demandes si ce que tu fais est bien. Tu doutes de la marche à suivre. Alors si tu veux rebrousser chemin, c'est encore possible. Mais il ne faudrait pas trop tarder : nous sommes proches d'Ouki.

\- Je sais mais... Je... Nous sommes allés trop loin maintenant. Même si nous rentrons chez nous, le mal à été fait. Charlotte et moi nous nous en tirerions mais Agnès, avec le bazar qu'elle a provoqué à la bibliothèque pour nous permettre de nous adresser aux maîtres avant de disparaître serait renvoyée avec une forte amende et une réputation défavorable. Quant à toi, tu serais destitué et châtié, quand bien même j'expliquerais que tu agissais sous la contrainte. Mon père est en général clément, mais il m'a déjà avoué par le passé que sa mère lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas donner trop de chances aux gens. Tu as déjà été mis sur la sellette une première fois, je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute !

\- J'agis en connaissance de cause.

\- Par ce que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu es obligé de me suivre. Tu étais contre et tu as essayé de me faire changer d'avis.

\- Peut-être, mais je refusais quand même de te laisser y aller seul. Que ce soit ma tâche ou non, tu ne serais pas parti sans moi, crois-moi.

Mathieu regarda droit devant lui. Les filles les distançaient de plusieurs mètres et ne prêtaient aucunement attention à eux. Le prince guida avec les rênes son mulet pour que ce dernier fût plus proche de celui de son protecteur et parla d'une voix assez basse.

\- Si ça tourne mal...

\- Mathieu, ne dis pas ça.

\- Écoute-moi, s'il te plait !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Si ça tourne mal, protège en priorité les filles.

Antoine fit arrêter sa monture. Ce qu'il avait à dire était important et il préférait que sa sœur ni Charlotte ne puissent entendre ses paroles.

\- Si ça tourne mal, je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour protéger tout le monde. Mais je ne peux rien te garantir.

Mathieu arrêta de même son avancée.

\- A cause de tes blessures.

\- Pas seulement. Mathieu, je ne suis qu'un homme, qui a suivi un entraînement militaire mais c'est tout. Et même si je m'entraîne régulièrement, je suis loin d'être le meilleur, je peux te l'assurer. Tu as bien vu à la partie de chasse, j'aurais très bien pu mourir.

\- Mais tu n'es pas mort !

\- Non et j'en suis le premier heureux. Mais je ne suis pas le plus fort. Si ça tourne mal, je ne peux rien promettre.

Antoine avança à nouveau, ne voulant pas que les filles s'inquiètent de leur retard.

Il avait prononcé des paroles dures, mais depuis un mois, il se répétait qu'il avait eu de la chance et que sa fin pouvait être proche. Antoine n'aimait pas ce sentiment de faiblesse, il le détestait même, mais il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son protégé. S'il devait mourir, Mathieu devait être prêt et capable de survivre sans lui.

_Si_... Antoine refusait de mourir prochainement. Mais on ne savait jamais.

Le chevalier-protecteur ne dit plus un mot et les deux amis rattrapèrent les cavalières. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Antoine, en plus d'observer les environs, regardait ses compagnons. Presque malgré eux, Agnès et Mathieu se lançaient de brefs regards, sans que forcément ils ne s'en rendent compte. Chacun ignorait les sentiments que lui portait l'autre. Et comme chacun savait que leur histoire ne pouvait marcher avant même qu'elle ait débutée, personne n'osait faire le premier pas. Et quand les deux amoureux croisèrent leur regard, ils détournèrent immédiatement la tête, comme des enfants pris en faute par leurs parents. Cependant, et cela Antoine ne le vit pas, Mathieu prit une résolution. Pendant leur séjour à la pêche aux informations, il trouverait le courage de lui avouer la vérité. Loin de la cour et de la pression familiale - son père lui avait parlé récemment d'un projet de fiançailles avec une fille bien née - le prince se sentait plus fort et assuré.

Agnès, de son côté, essayait de se contrôler. Elle était la plus âgée, elle devait se montrer responsable. Il était bien trop jeune pour elle ! Mais il s'embellissait de jour en jour et son cœur refusait d'écouter la raison.

Charlotte faisait tout pour se montrer raisonnable. Tout comme Antoine, elle apercevait parfois le manège des deux autres. Cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle s'était fait une raison pour Antoine et était prête à se sacrifier pour raison d'État et elle constatait que les autres, pourtant plus âgés qu'elle, se comportaient comme des irresponsables. Elle était la plus jeune, on lui avait fait comprendre que ses dernières décisions avaient été immatures et voilà qu'elle était témoin d'une scène qui lui déplaisait. Si à l'avenir on lui faisait encore la moindre remarque, elle répondrait qu'apparemment, elle était capable de plus se comporter en adulte que les autres.

La nuit tombant, le groupe s'arrêta au pied d'un grand chêne. Les montagnes se trouvaient derrière eux. Maintenant, à l'horizon se dessinaient de vastes plaines et au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'Ouki.

\- Nous sommes à moins d'une journée de marche de la ville, leur indiqua Charlotte pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur repas (viande séchée, pain rassis, mûres cueillies en forêt pendant leur voyage). Je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois, il y a plusieurs années, quand mes parents avaient voulus me marier au prince Alexis. Comme le roi Michel a refusé une telle alliance, préférant une union avec une princesse étrangère d'au-delà les mers, mes parents, très rancuniers, ont refusé d'y retournés, même s'ils ont continué à entretenir une correspondance. Depuis les tractations ont abouties à me fiancer au prince David, mais comme mes parents se sont sentis personnellement visés dans ce premier refus, nous n'avons plus voyagé en Plectrum depuis tout ce temps plus loin que les montagnes, mais je me souviens encore du chemin. Ouki est si différente de Sommet et Panda que je n'ai rien oublié.

Sur ces paroles, ils décidèrent de se coucher, la journée les ayant fatigués.

* * *

Yéyé ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La bouche pâteuse, les membres flasques, les souvenirs brumeux et la tête aussi lourde qu'une enclume, le jeune homme se leva, tant bien que mal.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les volets étaient fermés, mais Yéyé les ouvrit pour constater qu'il faisait nuit. Il avait dormi toute la journée ? Mais qu'avait-il donc fait la nuit dernière ? Yéyé eut beau tenter de s'en souvenir, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. C'était le trou noir le plus total dans sa tête. Le jeune homme retourna du côté de son lit.

Au sol jonchaient plusieurs bouteilles de vin entièrement vides. Cela ne plut pas à Yéyé qui maugréa dans sa barbe et gesticula maladroitement dans tous les sens avant de tomber sur l'objet de ses désirs: une bouteille à moitié pleine qui trônait sur l'unique table de la pièce. Yéyé s'en empara comme si sa vie en dépendait et but en quelques gorgées seulement le liquide ambré qui restait avant de s'allonger piteusement sur le lit, dans une position inconfortable, mais il n'y fit même pas attention, tant cela lui importait peu. Du moment qu'il y avait du vin à sa portée et qu'il pouvait dormir en paix, il était heureux. Enfin, heureux, tout était relatif. Il était moins triste quand il pouvait oublier son chagrin.

Yéyé était plongé dans ce lamentable état depuis sa dispute avec Gwenaëlle, plus d'un mois plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas cru devenir comme ça un jour, être à ce point une loque. Mais à partir du moment où il avait ressenti l'envie de boire pour noyer son chagrin, il s'était senti aller provisoirement mieux et dès que la réalité le rattrapait, il renouvelait l'expérience. En ce moment même, la quantité de boisson ne lui permettait pas de de s'éloigner de ses problèmes, mais il n'avait pas la force de sortir se pourvoir en quoi que ce soit. Yéyé resta plusieurs minutes inerte et à moitié endormi quand le souvenir cuisant du regard haineux de sa sœur et du soufflet magistral qu'elle lui avait infligé lui revint en mémoire. Ce souvenir le hantait, ne réussissant pas malgré tous ses efforts à l'oublier.

Les premières heures, Yéyé avait haï sa cadette, la maudissant et lui souhaitant bien des malheurs. Puis, en réfléchissant bien aux paroles de Gwenaëlle, Yéyé avait compris que cette dernière n'avait pas tort. Elle avait même raison. Il s'était voilé la face pendant des années en s'imaginant avoir été un grand frère protecteur et fort, au contraire de ses aînés. Mais Gwenaëlle lui avait bien fait comprendre que cette image était erronée. Et quand il s'était penché derechef sur ses souvenirs, son ressenti avait été altéré. Il n'osait imaginer la souffrance éprouvée par sa sœur durant toutes ses années. Il comprenait sa colère, sa fuite et son choix de vie. Pourquoi elle n'avait jamais tenté de le revoir, préférant s'en remettre à Mathieu, qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais connu auparavant.

Yéyé se sentait terriblement stupide. Gwenaëlle avait eu raison de l'insulter ainsi. Maintenant, jamais plus ils ne pourraient se réconcilier. Le jeune homme ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et cria, ressentant le besoin d'exprimer ainsi sa souffrance. Qu'importe si on l'entendait, rien ne pourrait le consoler en cet instant, pas même une bouteille de vin.

Alors que ses cordes vocales souffraient de cet effort inattendu, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, humidifiant le sol poussiéreux. Poussiéreux comme sa lyre, ses partitions et les feuilles noircies des paroles de ses chansons, objets autrefois précieux à ses yeux mais dont il ne touchait plus du tout.

* * *

Mathieu veillait au sommeil de ses amis. Pendant son quart, il avait réfléchi. Ses pensées étaient maintenant limpides. Il ne regrettait plus tant que cela sa décision hâtive de partir. S'il y avait toujours des désagréments - Mathieu ne commit pas l'erreur de les effacer de sa mémoire - le prince savait pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Pour mettre fin au complot, pour sauver sa vie, mais également celle de son père et celle d'Antoine. Pour éviter un coup d'État. Pour éviter que son pays sombre dans une guerre civile, une petite révolution ou même tout simplement sous le joug d'un tyran. Pour éviter au peuple de subir les conséquences d'un changement de dynastie dans le sang. Mathieu était prêt à donner de sa personne pour atteindre son objectif. Il était résolu et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Il devait être un peu plus de minuit quand un bruit sur le côté attira son attention. Antoine se levait et s'étirait. Ce dernier s'habitua à l'obscurité puis vint rejoindre l'adolescent. Comme le quatuor se trouvait près d'Ouki, il avait été décidé qu'aucun feu ne serait allumé cette nuit-là. Leur source de chaleur était leurs vêtements. Heureusement pour eux, il ne faisait pas très froid. Et si l'un deux éprouvait par moments la désagréable sensation d'un frisson du au froid, personne ne dit rien. Depuis plusieurs jours que durait leur voyage, ils avaient pris plus ou moins l'habitude de ces conditions de vie. Antoine s'approcha de Mathieu.

\- Tu peux te coucher, je te remplace.

\- Antoine, juste avant, je voulais te remercier. Pour m'accompagner même si tu désapprouves, mais pas seulement. Merci d'être là pour moi.

_Merci d'avoir été toujours là pour moi. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours présent à mes côtés, prêt à satisfaire la moindre de mes envies. Mon premier souvenir, c'est toi qui me tiens par la main alors qu'on se promène dans la forêt du parc et que tu me montres les différents animaux qu'on pouvait croiser. Je me sens stupide de te dire cela maintenant, mais ta tentative d'assassinat m'a fait comprendre à quel point tu es important pour moi. Je veux que tu le saches. J'ignore si par la suite nous nous entendrons toujours aussi bien, si Agnès ne sera pas la source de notre division et si je me mets à devenir un monstre qui t'obligera à respecter ton serment, mais je veux que tu saches que même si plus tard tu dois me détester et que ce sentiment soit réciproque, qu'aujourd'hui je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et que je t'adore. Quand je serai roi, je te promets que je supprimerai cette fonction de chevalier ou amie pour que ni toi ni personne d'autre n'ait plus à souffrir comme tu as souffert. Tu seras libre et heureux. Alors pour tout ce que tu as déjà enduré, depuis tes jeunes années jusqu'à aujourd'hui, merci d'être là pour moi._

Mathieu n'avait prononcé que quelques mots, mais son visage reflétait toutes ses pensées. Antoine fut surpris par sa déclaration mais lui sourit.

\- Je serai là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais dire le contraire.

\- Aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour ?

Antoine se retint de rire.

\- Bon anniversaire Mathieu !

\- Comment ? Ce... C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? J'ai seize ans ?

\- Effectivement.

_Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ta date de naissance. Il y a seize ans jour pour jour, ma vie prenait un tournant radical. Ce fut le jour de notre première rencontre, de notre premier contact, de notre premier échange visuel. Dans ton linge, tu étais si petit, si fragile, encore un peu rouge des efforts de ta naissance. Déjà à cette époque tu avais cette capacité surprenante à pouvoir fixer les gens sans ciller. Tu as bien grandi, mais tu restes et resteras toujours mon petit ange._

Antoine s'approcha et embrassa Mathieu sur son front.

\- Bonne nuit, Mathieu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi.

\- Comme toujours, répondit le prince en souriant.

Comme toujours oui. Mathieu ignorait d'ailleurs comment il pourrait faire sans son ami. Il se sentirait démuni. Égoïstement, Mathieu était bien content qu'Antoine soit obligé de veiller sur lui et l'accompagne dans ce voyage. Le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui veillait et prenait soin de lui l'aidait à ne pas avoir trop peur de l'inconnu qui les attendait. Était-ce par ce qu'il avait souffert - et souffrait encore par ailleurs aujourd'hui - de l'absence d'amour et d'attention parental, il reportait une grande partie de son affection sur son protecteur ? Ses oncle et tante ne s'étaient pas plus occupés de lui. Et excepté Charlotte le temps de quelques années, il n'avait connu aucun de ses cousins avant l'arrivée impromptue de Gwenaëlle puis Yéyé. Si sa mère n'avait pas rendu l'âme alors qu'il était bébé et que son père n'était pas aussi distant et impersonnel envers lui, se serait-il autant attaché à Antoine au point de ne pas vouloir le savoir loin de lui ? Au contraire, n'aurait-il pas trouvé ce chevalier-protecteur trop encombrant et lui aurait fait subir des méchancetés pour le lui faire comprendre ?

Il ne put se poser plus longtemps cette question, le sommeil s'étant emparé de lui.

* * *

Dès que le soleil fut un peu haut dans le ciel, le groupe mangea rapidement, fit un rapide brin de toilette et se mit en route. Malgré la nuit, chacun était fatigué, le corps rempli de courbatures et les vêtements qui s'élimaient à cause des conditions du voyage. Ils avaient hâte de trouver une bonne auberge en ville, pour enfin pouvoir dormir sur des draps et manger de vrais plats. Il y avait encore assez de pièces d'or dans la bourse de Mathieu pour qu'ils puissent se permettre ce luxe, devenu extrêmement important à leurs yeux. Avant de partir, Agnès passa sur la joue de son frère du fond de teint en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Maintenant qu'ils devaient entrer dans Ouki dans la journée, il fallait que le jeune homme soit présentable et ne présente aucune particularité physique.

Le voyage était paisible, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'Ouki. Ils prirent la route principale, se mélangeant à d'autres personnes qui se dirigeaient vers la capitale, pensant être invisibles parmi la foule.

Cependant, une fois à quelques lieues seulement des remparts de la citadelle, une vingtaine de soldats, chacun une main sur le pommeau de leur épée, vint les accueillir, le visage impassible et les regardant d'un air mauvais. L'un deux, sûrement leur chef, s'adressa à eux.

\- Vous quatre là, sur les mulets, veuillez nous suivre immédiatement et sans faire d'histoire !

Son ton était tranchant et sans appel. Les Daniel et Charlotte se tournèrent vers Mathieu, s'en remettant à lui. Celui-ci fixa son interlocuteur.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Ne vous amusez pas à me prendre pour un imbécile, cela ne jouera pas en votre faveur. Suivez-nous et rien ne vous sera fait de mal.

Les mains se crispèrent sur les épées. Les hommes n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser leurs armes. Et ils étaient trop nombreux pour ne tenter de se battre ou ne serait-ce que vouloir essayer de fuir.

\- Nous vous suivons, mais dîtes-nous où vous nous emmenez.

\- Vous verrez bien.

Toujours le ton dur. Leur interlocuteur n'en dira pas plus. Mathieu échangea un regard avec Antoine et parla sans prononcer le moindre mot. Son ami lut sur ses lèvres : _"Ne tente rien sans mon accord". _Antoine regarda à son tour Agnès et Charlotte et chercha à les rassurer avec un demi-sourire. Agnès, blanche comme un linge, ne réussissait pas à dissimuler son inquiétude. Charlotte, elle, au contraire, affichait un air digne malgré son appréhension. Elle était une princesse d'Ellsellgé, la future duchesse de Chachou et la fiancée du prince David de Plectrum, lui-même futur duc de Linksthesun, alors ce n'était pas quelques petits soldats qui allaient l'intimider aussi facilement. Charlotte était fière de son rang, sans être hautaine pour autant, et pour avoir grandi ces dernières années auprès de ses parents, elle voulait démontrer qu'en toutes circonstances, rien ne pouvait l'effrayer.

Le quatuor suivit docilement les soldats qui formèrent autour d'eux un cercle impénétrable, empêchant une quelconque tentative de fuite. Le groupe entra à l'intérieur de la citadelle. Entre les remparts de celle-ci et ceux de la ville en elle-même, il fallut traverser les champs et les hameaux des paysans. Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée principale de la capitale. Il y avait là plusieurs personnes qui attendaient avant de pouvoir entrer ou sortir, des contrôles par d'autres soldats ayant lieu. Le chef des soldats fit écarter tout le monde pour pouvoir passer.

\- C'est bon, dit-il à un de ses collègues, je m'occupe d'eux.

Le collègue en question jeta un regard suspicieux sur les voyageurs avant de reprendre son travail. Pendant le trajet, Mathieu en profita pour observer les alentours et mémoriser au mieux ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il savait qu'Antoine faisait de même.

Ouki les surprenait. Sommet, malgré le temps qui passait, gardait le même visage, avec le même château à l'allure austère avec ses pierres grises, héritage du temps où ledit château était une place-forte près d'une frontière où l'ennemi était à ses portes. Quant aux maisons, en bois et à colombages, elles restaient bien debout et toujours aussi belles. A Ouki, rien ne pouvait indiquer que la cité ait un jour pu connaitre un tel passé. Au loin on pouvait admirer un beau château aux belles pierres blanches, avec de belles sculptures bien visibles. Les maisons étaient en pierres, blanches ou ocres, grandes, symétriques, décorées sur les façades extérieures. De même, les bâtiments étaient de grande taille, avec des colonnades en péristyle et parfois des dômes dorés. La ville subissait des travaux d'embellissement et changeait de façon spectaculaire depuis une double décennie.

Les soldats les emmenèrent près du château, dans un grand bâtiment accolé au logement royal. On obligea le quatuor à descendre de leurs montures et de continuer le chemin à pieds. Le groupe avança au sein du bâtiment, les visiteurs étant toujours sous une bonne escorte. Après avoir traversé plusieurs pièces, le chef les fit entrer dans une autre avant de fermer la porte. Les quatre furent fouillés, leurs armes confisquées et ils durent s'asseoir sur un simple banc. Autant de soldats se tenaient derrière eux, prêts à agir si besoin était.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes ici, vous allez tout nous dire, exigea le chef. Et pas d'entourloupe !

\- Avant de répondre à votre question, dit Mathieu, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe. Sans raison aucune, alors que nous ne faisons qu'arriver tranquillement à Ouki sans mauvaise attention, voilà que nous nous faisons arrêter, emmener de force et traiter comme des criminels. J'exige des explications.

\- Je suis des ordres et je n'ai rien à vous dire !

\- Et les ordres exigent que vous nous traitiez de la sorte ?

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous croyez que l'on ignore tout de vous ? Vous croyez que le royaume est aveugle ? Ce n'est pas parce que nos pays sont voisins, que nous partageons la même langue et la même religion que vous pouvez vous promenez là où vous le voulez ! Nos espions vous ont repérés quand vous avez traversé la frontière, malgré le terrain alambiqué des montagnes. Vous avez été tout le temps épié par des professionnels. La décision a été prise par notre roi de vous laisser venir jusqu'à la capitale pour être sûr de vous arrêter pour connaitre vos attentions.

\- Je...

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Il n'y a que des gens malhonnêtes pour agir comme vous l'avez fait ! Et ne jouez pas aux innocents, vous étiez armés et vous avez de l'argent !

Mathieu restait coi. La petite histoire qu'ils s'étaient inventée, d'un frère et d'une sœur en voyage de plaisance pour découvrir la capitale en compagnie de leurs serviteurs si jamais on leur avait posé la question une fois à Ouki, n'était plus possible à raconter maintenant, puisqu'ils avaient été surveillés depuis le début. Ils étaient trop suspects. Devait-il avouer la vérité ? Dévoiler leurs identités ? Le roi Michel prendrait très mal cette histoire qui pourrait déclencher un accident diplomatique, tandis que la mission échouerait lamentablement.

Les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire. Ils se remettaient entièrement à Mathieu qui ne voyait toujours pas quoi dire. Mais le prince, ne voulant pas créer plus d'ennuis à ses amis, allait tout avouer quand on frappa plusieurs fois à la porte.

\- Je suis occupé ! grogna le chef.

\- Capitaine ! dit une voix pressée. C'est urgent !

\- Bon, entrez !

Un soldat d'allure assez jeune et qui semblait très gêné entra et chuchota à l'oreille du chef qui fronça les sourcils, pâlit puis éructa.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Il vaut mieux que vous veniez vous-même voir, capitaine !

Mécontent, l'homme le suivit, non sans avoir donné des ordres à ses hommes qui restaient dans la salle.

\- Surveillez-les bien !

La porte fut fermée et pourtant, tout le monde entendit distinctement des cris de l'autre côté, quoique qu'ils furent étouffés. Toutefois, une voix grave, qui n'appartenait pas au chef, se fit entendre.

\- Je vous ordonne de me laisser faire ! Allez immédiatement les faire libérer ! tonna la voix.

Il y eu quelques secondes où il n'y eut aucun bruit puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le chef qui semblait être dans tous ses états. Furieux, il s'adressa à ses hommes.

\- Libérez-les et disparaissez ! Vous, dit-il au quatuor, restez ici !

Une fois les soldats partis, le capitaine regarda d'un œil mauvais ceux qui restaient.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis hauts placés ! Sinon...

Puis il partit à son tour. Mathieu, Antoine, Agnès et Charlotte se regardèrent, la même incompréhension se lisant sur leur visage. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient ce qu'il venait de se passer. La réponse à leur question muette arriva sous la forme d'un homme brun un peu rond, aux yeux foncés et à la barbe et moustache de quelques jours, au sourire franc et jovial. Cet homme inconnu à l'allure calme et bienveillante fit la révérence devant Mathieu et Charlotte.

\- Vos Altesses, je suis désolé de l'accueil que vous avez eu. Si j'avais su plus tôt que vous arriveriez entourés de soldats, je serai intervenu aussitôt.

Il s'agissait de la voix grave entendue juste avant. Quel contraste quand il hurlait et quand il parlait d'une voix douce et apaisante comme maintenant ! Quand on le voyait, on ne pouvait croire qu'il possédait une telle force dans sa voix.

\- Merci pour votre sollicitude, répondit Mathieu, mais je regrette, j'ignore votre identité.

L'homme rit un peu.

\- Pardonnez-moi, c'est une faute de ma part ! Je m'appelle Patrick Baud.

\- Vous êtes le quatrième Fossoyeur !

\- François m'a écrit dès qu'il a su pour votre voyage pour que je puisse vous aidez. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas prévoir à l'avance le zèle des militaires de la ville.

\- Pourquoi une telle sécurité ? C'est de la folie !

Le visage de Patrick s'assombrit.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire chez moi et tout vous expliquer. Mais soyez discret. Tenez, je vous rends vos affaires.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, le petit groupe suivit le Fossoyeur. Ce dernier vivait dans une jolie demeure quoique modeste de taille comparé aux autres bâtisses même si elle était grande, dans le centre de la ville, à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée du château. L'intérieur était aéré, décoré avec soin. Il y avait plusieurs meubles de haute qualité, des tissus aux couleurs chatoyantes et le sol était fait en marbre. Un peu partout, des plantes étaient posées dans des pots, harmonisant les pièces. Patrick fit asseoir ses invités et des serviteurs s'empressèrent de leur servir à boire et à manger une fois qu'ils furent débarrassés de leurs manteaux. De là où ils étaient, tous purent voir à travers les fenêtres ouvertes et la véranda le petit mais magnifique jardin, avec un bassin rempli au milieu. Patrick avait un bon niveau de vie et cela se reflétait chez lui.

\- Je vais pouvoir vous loger tous les quatre, j'ai deux chambres supplémentaires à l'étage qui sont en train d'être préparées en ce moment-même. Vous serrez nourri, vous aurez accès aux salles d'eaux et j'espère que tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, je pourrai vous le fournir.

\- C'est bien aimable à vous, répondit Mathieu. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Patrick soupira.

\- Vous devez certainement déjà savoir que j'informais régulièrement François, Victor et Gwenaëlle de ce que j'apprenais à propos de du complot dont ils avaient appris l'existence. Jusqu'à maintenant j'étais l'un des seuls à être au courant sans être impliqué dedans. Mais il y a quelques jours, a moment où vous avez fui, la famille royale a eu vent de l'existence de ce complot et ça a été la paranoïa.

\- Le roi a déclaré l'alerte générale et a fait arrêter les coupables ? se hasarda Antoine.

\- C'est encore plus compliqué que cela. Un des espions royaux a rapporté au roi qu'il y avait un complot car il est tombé sur une lettre prouvant ce fait, mais il n'y a aucun coupable désigné. Par contre, il est clairement écrit qu'il y a une complicité importante provenant d'Ellsellgé dans ce complot. Du coup, le roi a ordonné que les frontières soient mieux gardées et fouillés. Vous êtes arrivés au moment endroit au mauvais moment. Quasiment personne n'est au courant de la vraie raison, l'excuse officielle étant qu'il y a eu du sérieux laisser-aller ces dernières années et qu'il fallait remédier à ce problème. Maintenant, même pour faire passer des messages via les oiseaux, c'est très compliqué.

\- Pourtant, intervint Mathieu, de ce que j'avais compris, les Breut étaient cités comme étant apparemment complices dans ce complot.

\- Leur nom est cité, mais il n'y a aucune preuve. De plus, je suis persuadé qu'ils sont innocents. Je passe du temps auprès d'eux, et rien dans leur comportement n'indique qu'ils sont impliqués dans quoi que ce soit.

\- Tant que le complot existera, les Breut resteront suspects à mes yeux.

\- D'ailleurs, pouvons-nous vous faire confiance ? demanda Antoine. C'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre et je sais que vous êtes proches des Breut, que vous êtes ami avec la fratrie. Comment vous croire ?

\- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Charlotte. Vous ne devez pas être très objectif dans cette affaire !

\- Je suis un citoyen d'Ellsellgé avant d'en être un de Plectrum. Et si je m'entends à merveille avec les frères Breut, je n'oublie pas qu'elle est ma vraie famille. Je suis un Fossoyeur et jamais je ne pourrai trahir mes frères et ma sœur, quand bien même j'habite à Ouki depuis quatre ans.

\- Hum...

\- J'ignore la raison de votre venue, François a dû omettre de m'en informer. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Avant que ses amis aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Mathieu prit la parole.

\- C'est secret. Je ne peux malheureusement rien dire. Nous devons juste savoir que nous pouvons faire ce que nous avons à faire sans que vous ne nous posiez plus de questions et que nous avons libre accès à votre demeure sans être dérangé.

\- Votre Altesse, il en sera fait ainsi.

\- Notre présence doit rester secrète, précisa Agnès, qui avait repris de la contenance entretemps. Nous nous sommes fait remarquer, mais si on pouvait ne pas savoir que nous sommes ici, c'est mieux.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Mathieu. Je crains que les soldats ou vos serviteurs ne parlent.

\- Pour ce qui en est des soldats, je vais tout faire pour étouffer l'affaire, affirma leur hôte, très confiant. Et si jamais le roi apprend cette histoire, j'inventerai une excuse crédible, comme quoi vous êtes de ma famille, puisque je n'ai pas précisé aux soldats qui vous étiez et qu'à la cour on sait que j'ai de la famille en Ellsellgé. Quant aux serviteurs, ils se tairont, je m'en assurerai personnellement auprès d'eux.

Le quatuor se regarda. La chance semblait leur sourire. Une personne que les trois Fossoyeurs qualifiait d'absolument fiable leur offrait de l'aide et les hébergeait en leur promettant le secret et en plus, ils avaient droit à du confort qui leur donnait l'impression que c'était l'endroit le plus luxueux du monde.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Mathieu. Si les autres sont d'accord aussi.

Chacun à leur tour, Charlotte, Agnès et Antoine acquiescèrent. Patrick haussa un sourcil. Il avait déjà lu plusieurs fois par lettres de sa fratrie et collègues à propos de la grande gentillesse et de la relative simplicité du prince, mais voir de ses propres yeux que celui-ci ne décidait pas pour tout le monde et était attentif à l'avis de ses compagnons, même s'ils étaient roturiers, le surprenait autant que cela le réjouissait. Mathieu lui faisait une très bonne impression. Mais avant de les laisser, il devait éclaircir un dernier point.

\- Je voudrais savoir, à défaut de connaitre vos intentions, ce que vous allez faire, rien ne va nuire à la famille royale ?

Cette question jeta un froid parmi l'assistance. Est-ce qu'espionner les Breut et découvrir leurs intentions leur était nuisible ? S'ils étaient innocents, non. Mais s'ils étaient coupables de quoi que ce soit... Patrick était fidèle à son pays et à sa famille résidant à Sommet, mais avec son amitié bien connue avec le prince Alexis et aux deux cadets, serait-il possible que Patrick ait retourné sa veste ? Ou que même inconsciemment il cherche à protéger les Breut parce qu'ils étaient ses amis ?

\- Non, le roi Michel et ses fils n'ont pas à nous craindre, répondit prudemment Mathieu.

\- Le roi Mi... Je vois, vous n'êtes pas encore au courant.

\- De ?

\- Le roi Michel a abdiqué il y a deux jours. C'est Alexis le roi de Plectrum à présent.

* * *

_Vingt-cinq ans plus tôt._

Denise Gnik venait de fêter ses quinze ans. Pour l'occasion, Etienne, son grand frère de plusieurs années, et duc depuis peu, avait organisé un somptueux bal qui avait ravis l'adolescente. Mais le cadeau qu'Etienne lui offrit fut encore mieux : sous une bonne escorte, Denise pouvait aller à Sommet pour assister aux grandes fêtes estivales. Tout du moins il s'agissait de la raison officielle.

Etienne savait pertinemment que Denise désirait revoir son vieil ami, Fujix Guru. Ce dernier connaissait Denise depuis sa naissance. Actuel maître du chenil au château royal depuis cinq ans, il avait auparavant travaillé chez les Gnik, jusqu'à ce que le précédent duc, Gontran Gnik, décide de vendre ses chiens et de se passer de ses services pour embellir sa demeure avec une décoration qui coûtait chère. Fujix avait dû trouver du travail ailleurs, chaudement recommandé par ses précédents employeurs. La reine Aliénor avait été séduite et l'avait pris pour son chenil.

Denise et Fujix partageaient plusieurs points communs : tous les deux étaient des férus de chiens, de chasses et de la nature. Ils étaient devenus amis, malgré leur différence d'âge de dix années, sans que cela n'est jamais dérangé Denise, puisqu'elle avait le même écart d'âge avec son propre frère. Elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter les hommes plus âgés, avec qui elle s'entendait bien.

Comme le carrosse ralentissait, la jeune fille tira le rideau de sa porte pour voir où elle en était. Avec joie, Denise regarda la silhouette du château se dessiner à l'horizon. Enfin ! Après plusieurs mois, elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir Fujix ! Elle avait tellement hâte !

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'espère que oui. **

**Niveau révélations, il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Déjà, Denise n'est plus un simple nom pour vous, mais c'est une personne maintenant. Et puis, vous savez maintenant que Fujix n'est pas étranger aux Gnik. C'est déjà pas mal ! De toute manière, dans les prochains chapitres, je vais creuser le passé des personnages, surtout pour ceux qui n'ont pas été encore dévoilés. Fujix et les Gnik sont un exemple. Voilà voilou !**

**Review ? :3**

**J'en profite pour dire à toutes les personnes ayant passées des examens dernièrement que je souhaite qu'elles aient réussies et que pour celles qui en passent encore, bonne chance !**


	14. Chapitre 11 : Politique et sentiments

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**J'aimerais d'abord vous remercier pour votre accueil favorable à mes OS **_**Antoine Daniel**_** et **_**Les malheurs de Loki**_**. Vous êtes adorables !**

**COMMENT VOUS DIRE ÇA ? Vous vous rappelez quand au début du chapitre 9 : Pendant ce temps-là à Sommet (soit il y a deux chapitres seulement), je me posais la question de savoir si le cap des 150 reviews allait être franchi ? Déjà à l'époque j'avais dû mal à y croire. Et pour ce qui était du stade des 200 reviews, je pensais voir ça que quatre ou cinq chapitres plus tard, voire plus. Et bien non. Ce cap a déjà été franchi. Et vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à suivre et ajouter cette fic dans vos favoris. Alors merci, vraiment ! Vous m'encouragez tellement ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite. Vu ce que j'ai prévu, c'est normalement bon. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! :) Encore merci !**

**Nariluggal**** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Alors pour Bob Lennon, j'ai longuement hésité avant de le mettre dans cette fic, puisqu'il tient un rôle important dans _Petit problème de concordance_ et dans quelques autres fics. Mais j'ai décidé (SPOIL !) de lui donner un petit rôle quand même dans l'histoire. Voilà ^^**

**Ah sinon, comme ma famille sur FF s'est bien agrandie, je vais faire un petit récapitulatif. Histoire que les différents membres sachent (et pour être sûre moi-même XD). Alors je suis mariée à Rain Igami Production et nous avons un bébé ensemble, B(l)aise ! J'ai également deux petites sœurs, Deponia et JustePhi, ainsi qu'un grand frère, PoseidonDemon. Et Jafaden est mon coussin à câlins ! Une sacrée famille ! :3**

**Le chapitre 11 était très long, au point d'avoir décidé d'en faire deux chapitres différents. Du coup, ça fait un chapitre de plus que prévu dans le plan annoncé la dernière fois ^^'. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Politique et sentiments**

Malgré une grande fatigue et des paupières bien lourdes, Mathieu n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il tentait de trouver le sommeil, en cherchant une position plus confortable, en vain. Trop de pensées l'accablaient, trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mathieu se retourna à nouveau sur son lit, son regard croisant ce plafond blanc aux fresques sculptées directement sur la pierre qu'il commençait bien malgré lui à connaître dans les moindres détails.

Le prince se trouvait dans l'une des deux chambres prêtées par Patrick Baud. Comme les autres pièces, celle-ci était aérée et spacieuse. Il y avait deux lits, une armoire et une commode, sans oublier une petite table séparant les deux couches, avec une plante en pot posée dessus. Sachant qu'il ne dormirait pas en étant aussi agité, Mathieu se leva et alla jusqu'à la large fenêtre qui était ouverte à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la nuit. Il contempla le ciel étoilé sans le voir réellement, étant plutôt occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre dans son dos Antoine bouger puis se lever. Antoine et son sommeil léger... Mathieu aurait aimé que ce fût Agnès qui partageât la chambre avec lui. Il aurait aimé se retrouver seul à seule avec la femme qu'il aimait. Surtout depuis que Patrick, lors de la répartition des chambres, avait proposé au prince de partager sa chambre avec Agnès, ne désirant pas séparer "le charmant couple qu'ils formaient". Tous deux avaient violemment rougis. Et pendant qu'Antoine s'était empressé d'expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas sous le fou rire à peine contenu de Charlotte, les deux amoureux s'étaient échangé un regard. Un regard lourd de sens. Et depuis, Mathieu espérait que ses sentiments fussent réciproques. Mais il devait cesser d'y penser pour le moment, car comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à son aimée, son cœur et son corps devenaient irraisonnables. Et si Antoine n'aurait rien trouvé à dire s'il le surprenait à effectuer des pratiques en solitaire, vu qu'il se douterait sûrement à _qui_ Mathieu penserait pendant l'acte, l'idée n'était vraiment pas bonne, d'autant plus que maintenant, son ami s'approchait de lui.

\- Ça va ? demanda Antoine, soucieux.

\- Nerveux. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ainsi ?

Mathieu décida d'omettre volontairement son dilemme et projets envers sa sœur et lui raconta ses autres doutes.

\- Je ne me sens pas tranquille. Patrick qui réussit à nous retrouver et nous offre protection, lieu et nourriture. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en Patrick ?

\- ...Si. Gwen et les autres m'ont affirmés qu'il était fiable, et je ne mets pas leur parole en doute. Mais il est vraiment ami avec le prin... le roi Alexis. Sans s'en rendre compte, son jugement pourrait être altéré uniquement de part cette amitié.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu y as pensé aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais contrairement à toi j'ai décidé de profiter de la situation. Après plusieurs jours où nos conditions de vie n'étaient pas les plus agréables, je suis heureux de pouvoir dormir sur un lit et manger à ma faim. Mais tu me caches quelque chose d'autre, rajouta Antoine en haussant un sourcil.

Il le connaissait si bien !

\- Effectivement. Maintenant qu'on est là, j'ignore comment faire pour en apprendre plus à propos du complot. Avec tous ces gardes paranoïaques dont certains qui nous détestent déjà, j'ai l'impression que jamais nous ne pourrons circuler librement sans être surveillés.

Le prince avait raison. Il regarda le chevalier-protecteur avec espoir. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée ?

\- Pas la moindre. Désolé Mathieu.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire du coup pour en savoir plus ?

\- Je l'ignore. En attendant, allons nous coucher. Peut-être saurons-nous quoi faire au réveil. La nuit porte conseil, à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Et si demain nous en sommes au même point ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas en étant fatigué qu'on trouvera la solution. Et puis, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Arrête de me couver comme si j'étais encore un enfant ! explosa soudainement Mathieu. Je suis assez grand pour décider si je dois dormir ou pas Antoine ! Si c'est pour me déblatérer ce genre de propos, tu peux toujours rester endormi plutôt que de te lever !

Antoine fut vraiment vexé par les propos tenus. Mathieu n'avait pas été tendre envers lui. L'envie de lui répondre sur le même ton et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'exprimer comme cela lui brûlait les lèvres, mais n'oubliant pas sa position, il ne répliqua pas et partit en direction de son lit, le regard sombre.

\- Comment oses-tu me tourner le dos ? vociféra Mathieu.

Mais Antoine se coucha en faisant comme si de rien n'était et ferma les yeux, voulant oublier cette scène. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le plus âgé sentit une main qui secouait la sienne.

\- Antoine, pardonne moi, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi ! J'ai été irrespectueux envers toi, dit précipitamment le prince.

\- Je te pardonne Mathieu. Il est tard, vas donc te coucher.

\- Oui.

Docile, l'adolescent obéit et se coucha, comme le petit garçon qu'il avait été autrefois quand l'aîné lui indiquait que c'était l'extinction des feux.

La pièce redevint paisible. Cependant, Antoine n'était absolument pas à l'aise. Ce saut d'humeur n'était pas normal. Bien sûr, Mathieu n'était pas parfait et il pouvait s'énerver comme tout un chacun, mais ici sa colère avait été injustifiée.

Pire encore, malgré l'obscurité, Antoine avait vu refléter dans les yeux de son protégé quelque chose qui lui avait déplu. Un éclair de colère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la dernière grosse colère du prince, quand à l'âge de dix ans, il lui avait fait la tête au point de l'ignorer complètement, quoique cet éclair fût minime à côté de celui qu'il venait de voir. Antoine avait ignoré à l'époque une sombre pensée qui l'habitait à présent. Il aurait dû se douter que dix ans était trop tôt pour une colère de cette ampleur. Et là, c'était encore plus criant, car jamais Mathieu n'aurait dû s'emporter ainsi, pas aussi facilement.

Et si Mathieu avait toujours eu des sautes d'humeur comme tout le monde, son éducation princière - entre Antoine, les précepteurs, la volonté du roi Henri et son rang et rôle au sein de la cour - avait fait qu'il se régulait de lui-même ou comprenait vite qu'il devait se calmer. Mais là, Antoine pressentait que c'était différent.

De toute sa vie, malgré le nombre de personnes qu'il avait vu en colère, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'Antoine eut jamais vu avec cet éclair malfaisant dans les yeux, tant celui-ci prouvait la rage de la personne en question. Et Antoine l'avait observé très jeune, peu avant la mort de cette personne, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quatre ans. Il s'agissait d'une femme surnommée la Terrible, la Sanguinaire, l'Implacable Dame de Fer : la reine Aliénor.

Antoine, en s'étant attaché à son ange, avait-il refusé de voir la vérité en face ? Mathieu, lui, n'avait-il pas eu plus de clairvoyance pour lui faire prêter le serment de le tuer au cas où il prendrait le mauvais chemin ? Avait-il redouté ses origines paternelles ? Voire même les maternelles, quand on voyait ce que pouvaient faire les Lequini... Et parmi les ancêtres de Mathieu, on pouvait retracer d'autres souverains que la reine Aliénor qui avaient été des gens d'une dureté incroyable. Combien de chevaliers-protecteurs ou d'amies-servantes étaient décédés des suites de coups ou de mauvais traitements ? Beaucoup trop. Mathieu semblait être encore raisonnable, mais Antoine avait ressenti lors de la colère de son protégé une vieille peur qu'il avait voulu ne plus jamais revoir. Ainsi que de la crainte. La crainte que Mathieu ait pu le frapper sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Jamais jusqu'à présent cette menace n'avait été aussi concrète à ses yeux. Ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

Antoine pria intérieurement les dieux. Il les supplia, leur demandant que Mathieu ne finisse pas comme sa grand-mère, qu'il reste l'homme bien qu'il s'était efforcé d'éduquer et qu'il était. Que lui ne soit pas obligé de le tuer par ce qu'il deviendrait aussi horrible qu'Aliénior.

* * *

\- Fujix !

\- Mademoiselle Denise !

\- Allons, point de chichis entre nous, appelle-moi par mon prénom ou c'en est fini de notre amitié !

Fujix rit de bon cœur, ce qui arrivait très rarement au sein du chenil. Comme toujours, Denise n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Elle avait grandi et mûri depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle était également plus belle, tandis que son corps se développait pour devenir celui d'une femme. Malheureusement, elle boitait toujours, comme depuis le premier jour, mais son aisance et sa joie de vivre masquaient ce défaut. Lui, même s'il était plutôt un homme séduisant, restait très quelconque et sans atout. Surtout, à force d'être à fond dans son activité et d'avoir toujours un air très sévère, il était prématurément ridé, surtout pour quelqu'un d'encore jeune comme lui. Mais Denise passa outre le physique et lui parla d'un ton enjoué.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Comment ça va ?

Comme toujours, la jeune noble passait outre l'étiquette et tutoyait un roturier sans y voir le moindre problème.

\- Tout va bien. Les chiens font en sorte qu'il m'est impossible de m'ennuyer, mais je ne m'en plains pas. La reine Aliénor elle-même est venue dernièrement me féliciter pour l'éducation parfaite de ses bêtes.

\- Qu'entends-je ? La Reine Sans Cœur, la femme la plus cruelle en ce monde, t'a félicité ?

\- Parle moins fort ! Elle pourrait t'entendre !

\- Même toi tu la crains ? Je vais être prudente dans mes propos alors !

Fujix devait s'occuper de ses chiens mais la discussion continuait malgré tout.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'Etienne avait eu un fils ?

\- Oui ! Il n'a qu'un mois et il s'appelle Edward. Il est magnifique ! Serafina a encore du mal à s'habituer à être grande sœur, mais la cohabitation se passe bien.

\- La famille s'agrandit.

\- Oh oui ! Même si je ne suis pas pressée, j'ai hâte de donner des cousins à Serafina et Edward !

En début de soirée, Fujix raccompagna Denise jusque dans les appartements qu'elle louait au sein du château. Alors que la jeune fille voulu relancer la conversation, son regard fut attiré par un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge et qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

* * *

Alors qu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ni Antoine ni Mathieu ne reparlèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mathieu éprouvait encore de la honte et regardait le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de son ami. Ce dernier avait de son côté décidé qu'il surveillerait encore plus attentivement son protégé. Même si celui-ci s'énervait à nouveau aussi facilement et commençait à dire ou faire des actes irréfléchis, cela ne voulait pas dire que Mathieu devenait mauvais pour autant. Il semblait tenir de son père plus que de son aïeule. Son père semblait ne pas être trop sévère ni cruel, non ?

Une fois lavés et habillés, les quatre voyageurs mangèrent dans la salle à manger des mets copieux - Antoine fut plus lent à cause de ses quelques dents qui lui manquaient - et Patrick leur parlait gaiement de comment on vivait à Ouki.

Tout se passait bien quand un homme porteur d'une missive vint dans la salle. Patrick la prit et la lu avant de parler à ses invités.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, il y a un conseil royal qui va bientôt débuter et je dois m'y rendre.

\- Parce que vous êtes ami avec le roi, vous avez ce droit-là ? s'enquit Charlotte, sincèrement étonnée.

\- Pas seulement, répondit Patrick. J'assistais déjà à ce genre de séances auparavant car mon oncle veut me préparer à sa succession, même si la politique n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'intéresse le plus.

\- Votre oncle ? répéta Mathieu. Qui est-ce ?

\- Vous l'ignorez Votre Altesse ? Il s'agit du premier conseiller, I Muvrini. **(1)**

\- Le neveu du premier conseiller ? s'écria Charlotte. Mais comment pouvez-vous être Ellsellgien dans ce cas ? I Muvrini est lui-même originaire d'un autre continent !

\- Ma famille est assez originale. Ma mère et mon oncle, qui sont effectivement nés de l'autre côté de l'océan, sont arrivés à Plectrum quand ils étaient jeunes, car leurs parents étaient les ambassadeurs de leur pays auprès du roi Kriss. Ils s'y sont plus et son restés. Ma mère est tombée amoureuse d'un Plectrumi qui souhaitait revenir dans son pays natal, Ellsellgé. Elle a accepté de le suivre jusqu'au duché Lequini et de l'épouser. Je suis né là-bas, à Pandémie, et quand mes parents sont morts, se sont mes grands-parents paternels qui m'ont élevés. Même si j'allais parfois voir mon oncle à Ouki, jusqu'à la mort de mes grands-parents, j'ai vécu chez moi, avec François et Victor, tandis que Gwenaëlle passait beaucoup de temps avec nous. Et même si je vis ici depuis quatre ans car mon oncle m'a obligé à le faire, mon cœur est resté avec ma famille d'adoption.

\- Malgré votre amitié avec la fratrie Breut ? s'étonna Mathieu.

\- Votre Altesse, je m'entends très bien avec le roi Alexis et les princes David et Jérémy car nous avons des points communs, mais je suis et reste avant tout un citoyen d'Ellsellgé et un Fossoyeur, comme je l'ai déjà dit hier.

\- Tant mieux, car vous allez nous emmener au château pour que nous puissions observer le roi sans être vu.

Patrick - mais également les autres personnes présentes à l'exception de Mathieu - faillirent s'étouffer.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit Patrick.

\- Vous avez très bien entendu.

\- Mais je ne...

\- Vous pouvez. Neveu du principal conseiller et ami avec la famille royale, vous êtes le mieux placé.

\- Votre Altesse, cet acte pourrait être considéré comme une trahison aux yeux des Breut !

\- Vous dîtes m'être fidèle, prouvez-le. Je suis votre prince, il est de votre devoir de m'obéir. De plus, songez qu'en faisant cela, vous sauvez les Fossoyeurs.

L'hôte regarda d'un air étrange et nouveau son interlocuteur.

\- Sauver les Fossoyeurs ?

\- Un complot cherche à me tuer. Votre famille travaille dessus pour le démanteler. Si les comploteurs parviennent à leurs fins, après ma mort et celle de mon père, ce seront les agents royaux qui seront les premières victimes. Gwenaëlle, François et Victor n'y survivraient pas, quand bien même ils feraient tout pour rester en vie. Patrick, obéissez-moi et préservez les vôtres.

\- Votre Altesse ! Je vais tout faire pour que vous puissiez obtenir ce que vous souhaitez !

Agnès était admirative du talent de persuasion de Mathieu. En seulement quelques mots, il avait pu convaincre Patrick à les aider en utilisant son point faible. Il était fort.

Patrick emmena donc ses invités avec lui au sein du château. De par son rang, personne n'osait le déranger pour savoir qui étaient ces inconnus qui l'accompagnaient. Le groupe avança et entra dans les appartements d'I Muvrini, comme leur indiqua Patrick. Les gardes devant la porte s'étaient méfiés mais avaient dû les laisser passer. Le Fossoyeur souffla de soulagement.

\- Mon oncle n'est pas là, heureusement ! Il va toujours prier au temple avant un conseil, et cette habitude que je ne comprends pas nous sauve la mise !

\- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Ces appartements ont quelque chose de spécial. Je vais vous montrer.

Patrick souleva une tapisserie du mur, révélant une porte secrète très discrète. Il poussa et la porte s'ouvrit, non sans une certaine forme de résistance de la part de celle-ci.

\- Suivez-moi !

Un à un, tout le monde entra. Antoine ferma la porte sur l'invitation de Patrick. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir sombre mais non dénué de lumière, un filtre lumineux provenant de l'autre bout du couloir. Le chemin montait quelque peu tandis que le plafond s'abaissait. A la fin, ils durent s'asseoir devant une étrange vitre qui donnait lieu sur une salle, qu'ils voyaient de haut.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Je vous ai emmené aux premières loges du conseil qui va avoir lieu.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Charlotte.

\- Dans la salle du conseil, il y a un magnifique et large vitrail qui sert de décoration, qui se trouve devant vous. Officiellement, il est juste là pour faire joli. De l'autre côté, où nous sommes, on peut tout voir et entendre, mais cela, très peu de monde le sait. Un ancêtre du roi Kriss l'a fait installer pour que sa femme, alors défigurée par une maladie qui a laissé des traces sur son visage et qui n'osait plus se montrer en public mais qui avait toujours de bonnes idées, puisse entendre et après en parler à son royal époux. Le roi Kriss en avait parlé à mon oncle, qui me l'a avoué. Je suis l'un des rares à être au courant.

\- Personne ne se doutera de notre présence ? s'informa Antoine.

\- Les rares personnes à être au courant ne penseraient pas à ce qu'un les trahisse aussi facilement sur ce secret.

\- Je vois, dit Mathieu. Merci pour ce service. Allez donc rejoindre les autres.

\- J'y vais, Votre Altesse. Surtout ne faites pas de bruit ! Car s'il est quasiment impossible de vous voir de la salle du conseil, si vous faites du bruit, on vous entendra !

Patrick s'en alla. Il lui en coûtait de trahir la confiance que lui avait accordée I Muvrini et croiser son regard, ainsi que ceux des frères Breut, allait être difficile, mais pour s'assurer de la survie des Fossoyeurs, il était prêt à tout. Mathieu et les autres en étaient conscients.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient observer tout ou presque, malgré les couleurs du vitrail. La vue était idéale et les sons leurs parvenaient avec netteté.

Une à une, plusieurs personnes entrèrent et s'installèrent autour d'une large table. Il y avait six hommes et une femme. Deux des hommes furent facilement identifiés : les princes David et Jérémy. Leurs portraits étant connus, ils ressemblaient à leur frère aîné et le plus jeune, qui avait l'âge de Mathieu, était albinos. C'était donc vrai...

Patrick entra à son tour et s'assit à côté d'un homme d'apparence âgée. Son oncle, assurément. Tous deux étaient bruns, mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

Les autres personnes étaient Gabriel Chevillard, jeune frère de la comtesse de Fanta, un ami de l'ancien roi Michel, grand, chauve et fin, le visage sympathique, ainsi que Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Rassiat, les deux beaux-frères représentants des intérêts bourgeois au sein du conseil, qui n'avaient guère changés en cinq ans. La seule femme présente était une jeune fille de tout juste vingt ans, le teint pâle et les cheveux couleur de feu, prénommée Foxie Fern, et qui était une envoyée spéciale effectuant des missions peu ordinaires. Tous attendirent dans le calme.

Enfin, le roi Alexis finit par entrer, tandis que tout le monde se leva et s'inclina devant lui. Mathieu plissa les yeux et le fixa. Alexis avait beau être jeune - il n'avait que vingt-deux ans - cela ne se voyait pas alors qu'il se déplaçait. Il avait la démarche assurée, un air sûr de lui et rien ne laisserait croire qu'il portait une lourde charge sur ses épaules. Cela ne faisait que seulement trois jours qu'il avait succédé à son père depuis que ce dernier avait abdiqué pour cause d'une maladie incurable et pourtant, Alexis se comportait comme s'il était le souverain depuis de nombreuses années. Son visage était impassible, il n'était pas possible de pouvoir déchiffrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses pensées.

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, même si cela l'embêtait. Le nouveau roi était doué. Très doué. S'il était toujours ainsi, il sera compliqué de connaître ses véritables attentions et s'il trempe oui ou non dans le complot.

Mathieu se fit encore plus observateur.

Alexis s'assis sur sa chaise.

\- Asseyez-vous, dit-il aux autres, qui obéirent. Quels sont les sujets du jour, seigneur Chevillard ?

Gabriel, qui était le chancelier et s'occupait de rapporter les sujets à traiter ainsi qu'à y mettre de l'ordre dans ceux-ci tout en notant pendant tout le conseil un compte-rendu complet, se leva et lut le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- Votre Majesté, il y a plusieurs points importants aujourd'hui. Il y a l'épineuse question du complot, mais nous aborderons également les dernières informations dont nous disposons sur l'épidémie bovine en Ellsellgé ainsi que la question de votre futur mariage, celui de Son Altesse David, sans compter votre couronnement, qui se doit d'être prêt dans les mois à venir et enfin il sera abordé l'inquiétude qui habite le peuple en ce moment, entre la crise bovine et les soldats qui se multiplient.

\- Bien, je vous remercie, seigneur Chevillard. En ce qui concerne le complot, puisque c'est le plus important, avons-nous du nouveau ?

I Muvrini se leva et prit la parole.

\- Pour le moment, rien de nouveau, Votre Majesté. Même si nous avons été très discrets et qu'à part nous - et Demoiselle Foxie, qui vient d'en être informée -personne n'est au courant, le renforcement des effectifs de notre armée a dû interpeller les traîtres, puisque plus rien ne filtre malgré nos recherches très poussées.

Le visage du roi s'assombrit, quand bien même il garda le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Je vois. Ils sont donc encore mieux organisés que nous le pensions, s'ils ont pu se rendre compte aussi rapidement des moyens déployés. Ils sont bien organisés et nombreux, résuma-t-il. Il va nous falloir redoubler de vigilance et renforcer la surveillance générale.

\- Sauf si les comploteurs ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient, tenta David.

\- Je suis toujours là, en pleine santé. On veut ma mort. Tant que je suis en vie, ainsi que vous mes frères, les traîtres continueront. J'ignore pourquoi il y a une telle complicité de la part des Ellsellgiens, mais on veut vraiment notre mort.

\- A propos d'Ellsellgiens, qu'en est-il de la petite bande repérée il y a quelques jours ? demanda Frédéric Molas. Je n'en ai plus entendu parler depuis hier. Les clandestins n'auraient pas déjà dû déjà arriver ? A moins que je ne sois pas au courant des dernières nouvelles ou qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas des assassins comme on l'avait présumé ?

Antoine fronça les sourcils. Ainsi le roi craignait pour sa vie et celle des siens et supposait le fait que Mathieu et son père puissent être impliqués dans cette affaire, au point de craindre l'arrivée d'assassins. Mais c'était ce que leur groupe pensait pour la famille Breut. Étrange, très étrange...

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, répondit I. Mais le capitaine chargé de cette histoire ne m'a jamais informé de l'arrivée de ceux-ci, alors je suis allé me renseigner avant le conseil mais il a affirmé qu'il n'y avait eu personne qui correspondait au signalement qui est entré hier à Ouki, contrairement à ce que nos espions ont affirmés.

Patrick réussit à cacher sa grande gêne. Il avait menacé en personne le capitaine de choses horribles s'il lui désobéissait, aussi n'était-il pas étonnant qu'un simple envoyé de son oncle - car ce dernier, trop vieux, envoyait des gens à sa place, même s'il ne le précisait pas - n'eût pas réussi à lui faire avouer la vérité.

\- Quatre personnes non identifiées se promènent librement dans notre royaume ? s'inquiéta Sébastien. C'est très dangereux !

\- Surtout s'ils sont complices dans ce complot, grommela Jérémy.

Alexis fit entrer un des soldats qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle du conseil.

\- Allez immédiatement avertir le capitaine, qu'il envoie sur le champ une patrouille rechercher les suspects ! Il comprendra !

\- Tout de suite, Votre Majesté !

Tandis que le soldat s'en alla, Alexis demanda si tout a avait été abordé sur le complot.

\- Apparemment oui, Votre Majesté, l'en informa Gabriel. Nous en avons déjà parlé longuement et je crains que nous ne radotions si nous continuons.

\- Bon, décida le roi, en espérant que les espions nous rapportent de meilleures nouvelles, passons au cas de la crise animalière. Demoiselle Foxie, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des informations à nous apprendre.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté !

Foxie se leva, le visage grave, de nombreux papiers en mains qu'elle fit passer aux autres personnes présentes autour de la table.

\- J'ai été en Ellsellgé, comme me l'avait ordonné Sa Majesté le roi Michel, et plus précisément dans le duché Gnik, où réside le foyer épidémique, avant de me rendre à la capitale. Et les nouvelles sont alarmantes.

\- A ce point ? se renseigna David.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai réalisé des croquis représentant l'état des bêtes touchées par le virus ainsi que les statistiques sur le nombre de bovins décédés, sans compter mes descriptions de la maladie.

\- Soyez honnête, le virus risque-t-il de toucher nos animaux ? s'enquit le roi. Les frontières ont beau être fermées aux marchands de viande depuis le début, rien n'est sûr.

Foxie ne chercha pas à cacher son désarroi.

\- Votre Majesté, le virus voyage bien trop vite ! La quasi-totalité du royaume d'Ellsellgé est touché. A l'heure qu'il est, il se peut qu'il soit arrivé jusqu'à la frontière. De là à affirmer qu'il ait déjà traversé ces dernières, je n'oserais pas m'avancer, mais c'est malheureusement probable.

Alexis regarda les dessins. Même si la jeune femme avait esquissé en vitesse les croquis, ceux-ci étaient très détaillés et saisissants de parce qu'ils représentaient. C'était horrible. On voyait bien l'ampleur des dégâts. Il ne fallait pas que la maladie arrive ici. Le Plectrum se remettait tout juste des effets de la peste. Et puis les gens avaient peur. Certains regardaient les troupeaux avec suspicion et menaçaient de brûler les grains ou de condamner les puits, selon eux vecteurs de la maladie, quand bien même si les pratiques similaires en Ellsellgé avaient prouvées que c'était parfaitement inutile. Si jamais le bétail se mettait à sombrer, Alexis n'osait imaginer les réactions que ce phénomène allait engendrer. Que les dieux aient pitié de lui et de son peuple !

\- Continuez.

\- J'ai pu rencontrer l'éminent savant Bruce E. Penser à Sommet. Malgré son savoir et son talent, il n'avait pas encore pu trouver la solution. Pour l'instant, sauf si Bruce trouve un remède au moment où je vous parle, rien n'est fait.

Foxie n'aimait pas rapporter de mauvaises nouvelles. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien de mieux à dire. Pire, elle qui se faisait une joie d'aller à Sommet dans l'espoir de rencontrer le célèbre troubadour Yéyé Lequini, elle ne l'avait même pas aperçue. On lui avait rapporté la belle voix de l'homme et son talent de parolier et de musicien en plus d'être chanteur et d'être un homme capable de mettre l'ambiance dans une salle remplie de nombreuses personnes et la jeune femme aurait aimé pouvoir assister à cela. Foxie avait comme l'impression d'avoir échoué sur tous les tableaux. Surtout qu'une amie lui avait certifié qu'il n'était pas déplaisant à voir. Foxie se jura qu'elle rencontrerait Yéyé un jour.

\- Les nouvelles sont donc alarmantes. Mais tant que notre embargo sur la viande est maintenu, nous ne craignons rien, affirma Alexis d'une voix ferme. Le sujet est donc clos pour le moment.

\- Il nous faut aborder maintenant des sujets qui vous touchent personnellement, annonça Gabriel. Votre couronnement et votre mariage intéressent beaucoup le peuple.

\- Nous pouvons le garantir, assurèrent Frédéric et Sébastien. Le peuple espère que le couronnement aura lieu bientôt et que votre promise va enfin traverser l'océan pour que l'union puisse avoir lieu.

\- Le couronnement aura lieu, assura Alexis. Mais vous comprenez qu'en ces temps difficiles mes priorités soient ailleurs. Quant à ma fiancée, comme le mariage est prévu pour dans trois mois, elle ne viendra qu'à cette période. Je pense que le mariage de mon frère aura lieu avant.

\- Pas sûr ! bougonna David. Ma promise est actuellement cloîtrée dans un temple, pour méditer parait-il. Elle n'a pas encore quinze ans que déjà, elle démontre un certain caractère. Je regrette cette union alors qu'elle n'a pas encore eut lieu !

A ces mots, Charlotte rougit violemment avant de sentir la colère s'emparer d'elle. David ne la connaissait pas encore et déjà il se permettait de la juger ! Comment osait-il faire cela ? Puis la jeune fille se rappela qu'elle avait cherché à le faire assassiner dès qu'elle avait su qu'ils étaient fiancés. Elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour donner des leçons.

\- De toute manière, tempéra Alexis, si la famille royale d'Ellsellgé est impliquée au complot, il vaut mieux que Charlotte de Chachou soit éloignée pour le moment. Si le peuple désire tant voir un beau mariage, il va devoir être patient.

\- Votre Majesté, à propos du peuple..., commença Sébastien.

Il ne put jamais achever sa phrase. Au même moment, il se passa toute une série d'événements du côté du quatuor observateur.

Inconsciemment d'abord puis de façon délibérée, Agnès et Mathieu, tout le long de l'observation, s'étaient rapprochés avant de se jeter des coups d'œil en se souriant. Ils avaient compris pour l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient compris et l'acceptaient. Ils n'osaient faire plus devant les autres, préférant se retrouver tous seuls. Et puis, ils devaient être attentifs au conseil. Néanmoins, ressentant un besoin de proximité, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Mais Agnès, en se déplaçant, puisqu'elle était accroupie comme les autres, ne prit pas en compte le problème de sa position et son pied glissa sur un pan de robe, aussi la jeune femme tomba sur Mathieu, qui lui-même, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba sur Antoine, donnant involontairement un coup contra sa joue. L'endroit étant toujours aussi sensible et douloureux, Antoine cria, faisant sursauter Charlotte qui cria à son tour sous l'effet de la surprise.

Aussitôt, Alexis et I Muvrini se retournèrent du côté du vitrail, tandis que Patrick blêmit fortement.

\- On est espionné ! rugit Alexis. GARDES !

\- Fuyez ! ordonna Mathieu, ne se souciant plus de la discrétion.

Mais alors que le groupe partait en direction des appartements du premier conseiller, une personne surgit devant eux, leur barrant le passage.

* * *

**(1) Ce n'est pas sa première apparition à ce bonhomme, rappelez-vous du chapitre Nouveau roi. D'ailleurs, personne ne sait à quoi je fais référence avec ce nom ?**

**Voilàààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**ENFIN UN CHAPITRE ENTIER DE MOINS DE 6000 MOTS ! QUI L'EUT CRU ?**

**Je sollicite une nouvelle participation de votre part, très chers lecteurs ! Bob Lennon arrive d'ici deux chapitres, et pour m'y prendre en avance, je vous laisse choisir dès maintenant son métier entre :**

**1) Un espion compétant**

**2) Un général d'armée particulièrement zélé**

**3) Un mercenaire étrange mais efficace**

**La réponse qui a le plus de votes sera celle choisie !**

**Sinon, si ça vous intéresse, voici un petit planning des chapitres à venir, car ils seront normalement prêts à ces dates-là :**

**\- le chapitre 6 de La reine des sables &amp; coe le 30 juin (quasiment prêt)**

**\- le chapitre 22 de Petit problème de concordance le 4 juillet (le chapitre est prêt, mais mon frère n'est pas disponible avant le 4)**

**\- le chapitre 12 de NMTVCQTD le 8 juillet au plus tard (je ne garantie rien mais après je pars le 9 deux semaines en vacances donc pendant ce laps de temps je ne publie rien. Sinon, faudra attendre mon retour fin juillet)**

**Voilà !**

**Review ? :3**


	15. Chapitre 12 : Par amour

**Coucou mes petites mandragores !**

**Finalement, j'ai pu écrire et corriger le chapitre 12 avant de partir en vacances ! *heureuse* **

**Résultat des votes : **

**1) Un espion compétant : 1 vote**

**2) Un général d'armée particulièrement ****zélé : 4 votes**

**3) Un mercenaire étrange mais efficace : 10 votes **

**Bob sera donc mercenaire ! Merci pour toutes les personnes qui ont voté !**

**Nariluggal : Je réponds toujours aux reviews, même à celles des personnes qui n'ont pas de compte. Encore merci pour tous ces compliments ! *rougie***

**J'aimerais aussi vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme pour _La nouvelle quête_, l'histoire que je co-écris avec JustePhi ! On a déjà publié le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres, mais on peut vous garantir que la suite va être encore plus déjantée !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Par amour**

Après son interrogatoire, Gwenaëlle avait été isolée dans une petite pièce, attendant le verdict. Elle savait qu'il en serait de même pour les autres. Mais ce qui avait occupé ses pensées avaient été ses craintes vis-à-vis de Mathieu, insinuées par les agents. La jeune femme avait été tellement inquiète qu'elle ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte des conséquences de la sentence annoncée par Ginger et Benjamin.

\- Comment ?

\- Vous allez être escortée sous bonne garde jusqu'à l'un des lieux dont vous disposez et vous y resterez jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Interdiction de sortir ni de contacter qui que ce soit pendant tout ce laps de temps. Vous y serez seule, vos compagnons iront ailleurs, chacun de leur côté.

Gwenaëlle s'était sentie devenir furieuse, mais les trois gardes armés qui l'encadrèrent l'obligèrent à obtempérer, elle qui était désarmée. Elle aurait peut-être pu s'échapper, mais les représailles auraient pu retomber sur François et Victor, et cela, la Fossoyeuse refusait tout simplement d'y penser.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant que Gwenaëlle était enfermée chez elle, dans une maison près du centre de la ville, discrète car quelque peu dissimulée derrière de grands arbres, entre plusieurs ruelles étroites. Trois fois par jour, un ou deux hommes venaient lui apporter à manger tout en vérifiant qu'elle soit toujours présente dans cette prison qui n'en portait pas le nom et une femme s'occupait d'entretenir de façon partielle le ménage.

Il y avait de quoi lire et de quoi broder pour occupation, mais Gwenaëlle n'y touchait guère. Désespérée, elle s'enfermait dans un cocon de tristesse. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur, les personnes qui allaient et venaient restaient muettes en sa présence. La Fossoyeuse ignorait ce qu'il était advenu des personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux. Il y avait cinq personnes à qui elle tenait plus que tout en ce monde, cinq hommes qu'elle adorait.

Si la jeune femme était persuadée que Patrick était en sûreté et ne risquait rien là où il était, pour les quatre autres, rien n'était moins sûr.

Yéyé... Elle avait été si horrible avec lui lors de leurs retrouvailles. Il avait été maladroit et s'était voilé la face, mais jamais il n'avait cherché à lui faire du mal. Ce grand frère adoré, celui qui l'avait aimé et accepté telle qu'elle était, le premier à l'avoir fait, le seul Lequini qui avait souffert de sa fugue, qui n'avait pas caché sa joie en la voyant à nouveau... Elle l'avait rejeté et frappé. Gwenaëlle connaissait pourtant bien Yéyé. Il pouvait être si fragile par moments ! Et durant tout le mois qui avait suivi leur rencontre imprévue, son frère n'était pas réapparu au sein de la cour. Et s'il avait commis une folie ? Elle n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de vérifier si tout allait bien de son côté. Quelle piètre sœur elle était.

Mathieu... Son prince, qu'elle avait juré devant les dieux et sur sa vie qu'elle protégerait, mais également son cousin, auquel elle s'était grandement attachée. Que faisait-il actuellement ? Était-il déjà à Ouki ? Patrick aidait-il le quatuor ? Mathieu allait-il bien ? Ou au contraire l'avait-elle précipité vers un destin des plus funestes ? Gwenaëlle en devenait presque folle, se sentant responsable de tout ce qui pourrait arriver à son cousin.

François et Victor... Ses amis, ses compagnons d'infortune, ses amants. Elle les adorait tous les deux pareils, même s'ils étaient différents. Ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient quelque peu éloignés, Gwenaëlle ayant mis volontairement de la distance entre elle et eux. Ils avaient respectés sa décision, même s'ils la désapprouvaient, et tous trois en avaient considérablement soufferts.

La jeune femme se rendait compte à quel point ce comportement puéril et égoïste avait été une erreur.

Jusqu'à il y a un peu plus d'un mois, cela ne la dérangeait nullement de fréquenter sexuellement Victor et François. Les sentiments étaient réciproques et elle avait toujours passée de bons moments avec eux. Ils étaient chacun à leur manière merveilleux et Gwenaëlle s'étant refusé à en choisir un pour quitter l'autre. Elle les aimait, jamais elle n'aurait pu arrêter ce qui se passait entre eux.

Mais avoir surpris les deux hommes coucher ensemble avait chamboulé cette manière de vivre. Eux s'aimaient comme ils l'aimaient elle. Ils n'avaient pas choisis, les sentiments étaient arrivés sans prévenir. Victor avait proposé de vivre ensemble ainsi à trois, sans tabou entre eux, et même à tenter des choses à trois, puisqu'ils s'aimaient, où était le problème ? Même le sage et prudent François avait acquiescé. Mais Gwenaëlle s'était refusé de franchir cette limite. Elle était certes différente par son mode de vie et assumait ses choix, cette proposition était de trop.

Si seulement la nouvelle avait fuité ? Si les autres l'auraient regardé de travers ? Enfant, Gwenaëlle avait souffert du regard des autres, qui la voyait forcément bâtarde. Aujourd'hui, quand elle se promenait dans les rues de Sommet, les gens la voyaient uniquement comme étant une femme comme les autres. La Fossoyeuse s'était refusée de se faire juger à nouveau, elle n'aurait pas supporté le regard des autres alors qu'elle avait fui pour justement être tranquille.

Aujourd'hui, Gwenaëlle le regrettait amèrement. Car elle les aimait énormément et refusait de vire sans eux, loin d'eux, comme à présent. Elle se sentait prête à accepter cette situation improbable. Elle se sentait prête à vivre en harmonie avec eux, à vivre à trois de cette manière. Par amour pour eux, la jeune femme était prête à franchir ce pas. Elle voulait le leur dire, mais ne pouvait le faire présentement. Anéantie, Gwenaëlle s'assit par terre en position fœtale et laissa libre court à sa peine, ses larmes glissant le long de ses joues pour tomber sur ses genoux.

Instinctivement, Gwenaëlle toucha son tatouage représentant l'emblème de la déesse qu'elle vénérait.

\- Déesse Déponia, pourquoi me faire subir tout cela ? Moi qui vous suis si fidèle !

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Dépitée, Gwenaëlle se coucha sur son lit et parvint à trouver le sommeil. Mais le songe qui s'imposa à elle n'en était pas un.

La Fossoyeuse se trouvait au sein d'une immense salle aux murs sombres, avec des colonnades et de larges fenêtres donnant sur un ciel noir comme l'encre, sans étoile aucune de visible. Des flammes brillaient dans la salle, seules, dans le vide, au milieu de nul part, comme par magie. Gwenaëlle vit une grande femme se tenir devant elle, assises sur un trône. Elle avait la peau aussi blanche que la neige, les lèvres noires, les yeux sombres entourés de la même couleur, de longs cheveux nattés tout aussi noirs sur lesquels se trouvait un magnifique diadème noir parsemé de pierres blanches bien polies. La femme a l'air autoritaire et digne portait une longue robe entièrement noire, à l'exception de la poitrine jusqu'au ventre, où le blanc immaculé partageait le dessin en noir de mains de marionnettistes qui tiraient des ficelles. Si l'on ne pouvait distinguer les chaussures, Gwenaëlle pouvait voir que la femme portait des gants aussi blancs que sa peau et autour du coup, un majestueux collier semblable au diadème. La femme était majestueuse tout autant qu'elle était terrifiante. Gwenaëlle l'avait immédiatement reconnue.

\- Déesse Déponia !

Déponia se leva tandis que la jeune femme s'agenouilla. Elle prit son temps pour franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Gwenaëlle. Terrifiante, elle fixa d'un air très dur la jeune mortelle.

\- Alors comme ça, tu penses que je t'ai abandonnée ?

La voix était basse, la question un simple murmure. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans le ton qui imposait le respect et qui glaçait le sang. Cette voix était inhumaine, étrange aux oreilles de Gwenaëlle, et pourtant parfaitement claire.

\- Grande déesse, je...

\- Je t'ai pourtant acceptée quand tu as décidé d'apposer ma marque sur ta peau. Je t'ai permis de fuir Pandémie, de réussir dans la vie professionnelle, d'aimer et d'être aimée.

Déponia tournait lentement autour de la Fossoyeuse comme un chat autour d'une sourie. Sa voix était tranchante et vindicative. Voyant le trouble et la peur qu'elle provoquait, la déesse sourit sans se cacher.

\- Tu es encore en vie et en pleine santé. Que je sache, je me suis occupée de toi, sûrement plus que tu ne le méritais. Plutôt que de te plaindre, tu devrais me remercier !

Le ton était sans appel.

\- Grande déesse Déponia, veuillez pardonner mon impudence et mon égoïsme ! implora Gwenaëlle, toujours agenouillée par terre. Vous vous êtes occupée de moi avec générosité ! Jamais plus je n'oserais vous accusez de quoi que ce soit !

\- Erreur.

Interloquée, la jeune fille contempla la divinité.

\- Je n'ai pas agi par générosité. Je protège peut-être plus ceux qui ont la clairvoyance de me vénérer, mais je n'agis jamais sans rien n'attendre en retour.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Tu dois rester vivante pour prouver ta fidélité envers moi. Et faire retrouver à mon culte sa splendeur d'autant.

\- Ma fidélité vous est entièrement acquise !

Déponia sourit à nouveau. D'un sourire mauvais.

\- Ta fidélité sera mise à l'épreuve car tu vas souffrir. Tu vas souffrir parce que d'ici quelques jours, l'un de tes proches souffrira tellement que tu ne pourras rien faire pour cette personne. Tu te sentiras impuissante et cela t'anéantira.

\- Qui souffrira ainsi ?

Le cœur de Gwenaëlle s'affolait déjà. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Je suis vue comme maléfique car j'aime ressentir la souffrance d'autrui. C'est vrai. Mais les mortels oublient souvent que sans douleur, la joie n'existe pas. Le bonheur ne peut être apprécié à sa juste valeur si la peine intervient régulièrement. Il y a un juste équilibre à tout et comme j'aime maintenir ce dernier, on me juge comme maléfique alors que je ne suis ni mauvaise ni bonne. Qu'importe, je sais que j'ai raison.

La déesse marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Gwenaëlle, je me délecterai de ta souffrance. Me resteras-tu fidèle ? Tu sais que je méprise ceux qui sont infidèles à leurs convictions. Échoue, renies moi, et je te ferai connaître de tels tournants que tu ne désireras qu'une seule chose, mourir, sans jamais y parvenir. Mais réussi et...

Déponia s'approcha de Gwenaëlle, la fit se relever avant de lui gratifier d'un beau et magnifique sourire.

\- ...et je t'offrirai un présent unique : le bonheur véritable, où tu jouiras d'une grande sérénité, et tu ne craindras plus l'instant qui suit.

Gwenaëlle se figea. Alors ses prières seraient exaucées ? En face d'elle, Déponia perdit son sourire et eut un visage impassible avant de hurler.

\- Mais en attendant, avant que tu ne deviennes la prêtresse qui rendra mon culte important, prouve que tu es bien une adepte digne de porter mon emblème !

Sans crier gare, la déesse sortit de nul part un poignard affûté d'une grande beauté et portant son signe. La lame était d'une blancheur immaculée et le manche d'un noir d'ébène, avec l'emblème visible par-dessus le noir grâce au blanc de ce dernier - encore un mélange de ces deux couleurs, mais avec cette déesse ce n'était pas étonnant. Gwenaëlle reconnu aussitôt l'arme. Il s'agissait de Sourire Écarlate, le poignard de Déponia. Cette dernière l'avait nommé ainsi car quand elle s'amusait à poignarder quelqu'un, elle faisait en sorte de tracer la forme d'un sourire d'où sortait le sang. Déponia le tourna vers sa fidèle et le dirigea vers le cœur de la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière ne réagit pas, se disant qu'elle méritait ce qui allait lui arriver. Et lorsque le poignard la toucha avec brutalité et force, Gwenaëlle se retrouva à hurler de douleur sur le sol de la pièce où elle se trouvait juste avant.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Pourtant, la douleur au niveau de la poitrine était réel. Et Gwenaëlle sentit alors quelque chose entre ses doigts.

Sourire Écarlate, le poignard de la déesse...

* * *

_En début de soirée, Fujix raccompagna Denise jusque dans les appartements qu'elle louait au sein du château. Alors que la jeune fille voulu relancer la conversation, son regard fut attiré par un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge et qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce._

_\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à son ami._

\- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? Il s'agit du prince Henri, répondit Fujix.

\- Oh ! Il est... différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Le prince était plus malingre et petit que sur les portraits officiels qui circulaient au sein du royaume. Et il y avait longtemps que Denise l'avait vu pour de vrai, vu qu'Henri ne s'était pas trouvé à Sommet lors de la dernière visite de la jeune Gnik. Derrière lui, l'air quelque peu apeuré, un homme plus vieux d'aspect l'accompagnait. Le chevalier-protecteur Fabrice Daniel. Mais Denise n'avait d'yeux que pour le prince, qui avait les mêmes yeux bleus qu'elle. A ce moment-là, le regard des deux jeunes gens se croisa. Quelque chose se passa durant cet échange visuel, sans qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi. Mais une chose fut sûre : dès que l'échange fut rompu, chacun regretta que ce fût déjà terminé.

Et tous deux désiraient se revoir à nouveau.

Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais ils venaient de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre grâce à un magnifique coup de foudre.

* * *

François avait toujours été pragmatique, gardant la tête froide, quelle que fut la situation.

Au sein des Fossoyeurs, surtout depuis le départ de Patrick, il était le plus calme et était celui qui tempérait disputes et prises de tête, ce qui pouvait arriver régulièrement, entre le tempérament fougueux de Gwenaëlle et le caractère cynique et téméraire de Victor. Le visage impassible, révélant rarement ses émotions, que ce fut par les expressions du visage ou le timbre de la voix, François était une énigme pour qui ne le connaissait pas, comme les gardes qui l'entouraient pour l'emmener dans sa cage dorée, une maisonnette à l'extérieur très simple mais qui offrait beaucoup de confort, perdue au milieu de dizaines d'autres similaires à Sommet.

Le Fossoyeur se doutait bien que Benjamin et Ginger, voire même le roi Henri, se posaient des questions pour savoir qui il était vraiment. Ils allaient pouvoir chercher encore longtemps. François ne se dévoilait qu'aux gens en qui il avait confiance, c'est-à-dire qu'à une poignée de personnes. Et encore, même à ces dernières, il fallait du temps. Et les trois autres Fossoyeurs pouvaient-ils vraiment prétendre le connaître ? Le jeune homme en était venu à en douter, maintenant. Il restait naturellement secret et s'il dévoilait parfois ses sentiments, ces moments restaient rares. Victor et Gwenaëlle parlaient et s'agitaient tellement au quotidien que son son attitude compensait.

François avait compté les jours. Huit qu'il était retenu ici contre sa volonté. Observateur, il avait constaté que de façon fortuite, les personnes qui apportaient à manger lui jetaient des regards, comme pour évaluer son état d'esprit. Sûrement des gens à la solde des agents qui fournissaient des rapports. Mais François ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction, oh que non. Il gardait constamment la même expression neutre sur le visage, comme si tout cela ne lui faisait rien. Il réussissait si bien, à conserver ce calme.

Était-ce à cause du fait qu'il avait dû très jeune se créer une carapace pour survivre ? Qu'il avait dû apprendre à s'endurcir et à ne jamais montrer ses émotions, qu'il y arrivait si bien aujourd'hui ? Peut-être. Mais une chose fut sûre : s'il n'en montrait rien, au fond de lui, il bouillait. Depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Patrick, François avait toujours répugné à se trouver seul. Il voulait constamment être auprès des siens. Pire encore, son cœur comme son corps réclamaient ardemment être auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Cet éloignement forcé allait le rendre fou.

Pour tuer le temps, François avait retenu les heures de passages des gens, qui venait, qui apportait quoi, leur carrure, les potentielles armes cachées. Très vite, il avait élaboré un plan pour s'échapper. Mais il n'était pas stupide : même s'il s'échappait, tout ce qui s'offrirait à lui n'était guère reluisant. Il n'avait rien sinon les vêtements qu'il portait, pas d'argent, aucun lieu sûr ni personne à qui accorder sa confiance. Et si son évasion provoquait la perte de ses compagnons par une décision royale, jamais le Fossoyeur ne s'en remettrait.

Il aimait trop Gwenaëlle et Victor pour le faire prendre ce risque. Il les aimait au point de refuser de s'enfuir, au point d'accepter son sort - du moins pour le moment - pour être sûr qu'ils aillent bien. Leur bien-être passait avant le sien, c'était parfaitement claire dans son esprit. C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté, alors qu'il fréquentait déjà Gwenaëlle, qu'elle couche avec Victor parce qu'elle l'aimait. Ils étaient si heureux ensemble, pourquoi aurait-il dit quoi que ce soit ? Et quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait la même chose pour Victor, il avait songé à son amante et n'avait rien fait dans un premier temps, pour éviter de la blesser. Mais face aux baiser de Victor et au regard lubrique de ce dernier, il s'était laissé aller et avait accepté cette étrange situation. Il avait été heureux, comme Victor et Gwenaëlle, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se brouille avec eux.

François avait peut-être le plus souffert de cet éloignement, n'aimant pas savoir leur trio si uni désormais fragmenté. Il avait tenté de réconcilier tout le monde, en vain, même si Gwenaëlle était restée auprès d'eux. Cette historie entre eux n'avait pas été réglée mais le jeune homme espérait que dès qu'ils seraient de nouveau réunis, ils feraient la paix pour de bon, voire que la Fossoyeuse accepte l'idée de vivre de cette manière à trois. En attendant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Alors François fit ce qu'il faisait depuis le début. Il se mit devant une fenêtre qu'il avait légèrement entrouverte et attendit un signal qui lui permettrait d'agir.

* * *

Aela Archives soupira. Accoudée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle occupait au château royal, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être attentive à son environnement. Aussi, quand elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte, elle permit à la personne d'entrer. Il s'agissait de Nyo. Qui entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il paraissait être très soucieux quand il s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Aela, comment ça va ?

\- Je vais bien, grand frère.

\- Petite sœur, inutile de me mentir, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Aela ne chercha pas à tenter de dissimiler plus longtemps ce qui la tracassait. Mais elle restait néanmoins prudente.

\- Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal depuis quelques temps mais j'ignore quoi. Cependant, je suis persuadée que ça va mal finir.

Nyo fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu es venu ici de ton propre chef ou tu es l'émissaire de quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda plutôt la cadette. Car je ne parlerai pas si tu rapportes notre discussion à d'autres personnes.

\- Aela, s'il te plait, calme-toi ! Je suis venu te voir tout seul comme un grand parce que je m'inquiète pour toi !

L'adolescent s'en arrachait presque des cheveux devant l'étrange attitude de sa sœur. Qui le remarqua.

\- Excuse-moi, Nyo, mais je repense à toute cette histoire et ça me mets dans tous mes états.

\- Justement, de quelle histoire tu parles ? Cela fait des jours que tu agis étrangement sans que tu n'en parles à quiconque.

Aela hésita encore un peu avant de se lancer. Elle chuchota sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Papa est différent depuis la... depuis la mort d'Ambre.

\- On l'est tous. Il s'agissait de notre grande sœur après tout. Elle est morte brutalement et Edward Gnik n'a jamais été très clair dans la façon dont elle a trouvé la mort.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard sombre et triste.

\- Je le sais et comme toi, Papa et Thomas, je pleure Ambre tous les jours. Mais Papa a _vraiment_ changé, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Au départ il faisait son deuil comme nous tous. Mais depuis quelques temps, il agit différemment. Il marmonne dans sa barbe, semble beaucoup réfléchir et s'éloigne de nous. Depuis peu, Thomas fait comme lui, alors que je voyais bien qu'au départ, il était tout aussi déboussolé que moi par son attitude incongrue.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'y ai pas fait attention.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas non plus. Depuis quelques temps, Papa sourit quand il croit qu'on ne le regarde pas. Et il partage ce sourire avec Thomas, mais pas avec nous.

\- Et c'est ce qui t'inquiète tant ?

\- Nyo, ce sourire est mauvais et malsain, je peux te l'assurer. Et ce sourire... cela concorde avec les problèmes de Mathieu.

Nyo accusa le coup. Et se releva, mal à l'aise, n'osant croire que lui révélait sa sœur.

\- Les malheurs de Mathieu ? Tu veux parler de la partie de chasse qui a mal tournée ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu... Tu insinues que Papa aurait commandité les assassins ? Mais c'est absurde ! Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! Et puis, à quoi ça lui aurait servi ? On s'entend bien avec le prince, alors pourquoi lui faire du mal ? Ce sont les Gnik que Papa hait ! S'il doit y avoir des morts prochainement qui feront plaisir à Papa, c'est bien celles d'Edward et de sa famille.

\- Je sais, c'est aussi ce que je me dis, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'avais parlé à Mathieu juste avant la chasse, mais il semblait préoccupé et me parlait bizarrement, comme s'il me soupçonnait de quelque chose.

\- Mais Mathieu n'a rien dit contre nous !

\- Oui. Mais aujourd'hui Mathieu est parti dans sa demeure d'été, d'après ce que le roi a dit à la cour, alors qu'il t'avait promis de t'y emmener la prochaine fois qu'il y irait.

\- Et il est parti subitement, sans prévenir. Et depuis, il ne plus aucune nouvelle, réfléchit tout haut Nyo. C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Et anormal. Et il est proche de son frère Arthur, qui est un Gnik. Cela aurait-il un lien ?

\- Ah, tu vois ! Toi aussi tu commences à te poser de sérieuses questions !

\- Mais cela ne veut absolument pas dire que Papa soit mêlé à quoi que ce soit !

\- Non.

\- Mais ce ne seraient que des coïncidences troublantes, c'est ce à quoi tu penses ?

\- Oui. Et que Thomas y est mêlé, du moins sans être complice, il est au courant et approuve.

Nyo se rapprocha de sa sœur.

\- Si c'est vraiment le cas, Aela, n'en parle à personne d'autres. Il ne faut pas que Papa ni Thomas ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit !

\- Je sais. Oh, Nyo, je suis désolée de t'inquiéter ainsi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, je suis là, tout va bien se passer.

Mais Nyo n'était pas tranquille. Les doutes d'Aela n'avaient pas l'air d'être infondés, présentés comme cela. Mais si c'était vrai, la situation était grave. Son père aurait sciemment engagé des tueurs pour assassiner Mathieu ? Et leur frère aîné Thomas serait complice ? Mais c'était le chevalier-protecteur qui avait été sérieusement blessé, pas le prince. Et puis, Maxime Archives ne gagnerait rien, au contraire, il perdrait tout si on découvrait ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais effectivement, le départ précipité et mystérieux de Mathieu, sans qu'il l'ait prévenu lui alors qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il aurait dû l'accompagner, était plus que suspect. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Jusqu'où Maxime était-il allé pour pleurer et venger Ambre ? Et Nyo était écartelé entre sa fidélité familiale et son amitié pour Mathieu.

Tout cela allait mal finir, pensa-t-il, effrayé.

* * *

\- Et il s'est passé quoi ? demanda un petit garçon, parmi les plus jeunes cousins.

\- Alors que j'allais livrer la commande, un oiseau d'une taille gigantesque, au moins aussi grande que la pièce, a surgi de nulle part ! répondit Victor en imitant avec ses bras l'oiseau. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il voulait prendre le paquet, mais il fallait bien que je le livre, sinon je n'aurais pas eu l'argent et grand-père et grand-mère n'auraient pas été contents. Alors j'ai couru pour le semer, mais il était rapide. Heureusement, dès qu'il a été proche, je l'ai mordu très fort ! Du coup il a eu peur et il s'est envolé très haut dans le ciel !

\- Oooooohhh !

Les plus jeunes cousins s'émerveillèrent devant les exploits du conteur tandis que les plus âgés, habitués, sourirent. Victor, fier de lui, sourit à sa famille. Il était heureux et espérait que ce bonheur durerait toujours. Hélas, ses grands-parents l'emmenaient déjà chez ce chevalier qui allait comme tant d'autres mourir de la peste pour le laisser seul. Il allait devoir fuir hors de son pays natal et gagner par le plus grand des hasards Pandémie. Mais le regard de tous les morts le hantaient, lui qui avait survécu. Ils allaient le traumatiser dans ses songes et...

Victor se réveilla de sa chute du lit. Il ragea contre le lit en lui donnant un coup de pied qui lui fit plus mal aux orteils qu'autre chose. Se relevant tant bien que mal, Victor, qui avait la respiration hachée depuis son réveil brutal, reprenait son souffle. Des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son visage. D'un geste, le jeune homme essuya la sueur de son visage avec la paume de sa main et retira son haut, devenu humide et très chaud.

Il commença par tourner en rond dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter net et de hurler de dépit. Cet enfermement le rendait fou, cette situation le rendait fou, ses vieux démons qui revenaient allaient le rendre fou. Quelle idée n'avait-il pas eu en voulant dormir sur ce lit, là où il avait couché avec François quand Gwenaëlle les avait surpris. La soirée s'était gâtée avec la venue surprise du prince Mathieu et de ses proches.

\- Putain !

Les autres Fossoyeurs lui manquaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ne pas être avec eux le plongeait dans un état qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir à nouveau affronter un jour. Une petite voix au fond de lui, qu'il avait ignoré depuis des années, revenait en force. Quand il avait perdu l'intégralité de sa première famille et le chevalier qui s'occupait de lui et qu'il avait erré sans but précis, il s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à personne, pour éviter d'avoir mal à nouveau quand la mort lui arracherait cette personne de manière brutale. Mais il avait fait la connaissance de Patrick, de François et de Gwenaëlle. Au départ, il pensait les côtoyer le temps de reprendre ses forces et qu'il s'en irait loin d'eux. Mais les jours s'étaient écoulés et il était resté.

Victor s'était lié à ces trois personnes de son âge, au point d'avoir oublié qu'il s'était promis de ne plus aimer personne. Ils tenaient à eux comme des frères et sœur et refusait de s'éloigner d'eux.

Il était d'abord tombé amoureux de la jeune femme en premier. Ses sentiments avaient été réciproques et ensemble, ils avaient partagés des moments que jamais Victor ne pourrait oublier. Le Fossoyeur ignorait quand Gwenaëlle avait débuté exactement le même type de relation avec François, même s'il était persuadé, après coup, que cela avait commencé avant, même si les deux concernés n'avaient jamais répondu à cette question informulée. Pour François, il ne s'était rendu compte qu'après qu'il éprouvait le même amour pour lui. Ce dernier avait dans un premier temps refusé d'écouter son cœur, mais quand il l'avait fait, Victor en avait été comblé. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils vivent en parfaite harmonie à trois pour qu'il soit vraiment heureux.

Mais avec les conditions de détention et la colère apparente du roi, Victor n'y croyait plus. Pour lui, il ne reverrait pas ses amis et amants, pas dans ce monde ci en tout cas. Victor n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il avait déjà échappé à ce funeste destin à plusieurs occasions, depuis l'épidémie de peste jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aussi s'estima-t-il chanceux d'avoir vécu jusqu'ici et que la mort pouvait le prendre dans l'instant, il ne chercherait pas à fuir. Ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur, c'était de perdre pour de bon les autres Fossoyeurs. Il n'aurait pas dû s'attacher à ce point à eux, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il devait vivre avec ce point sur le cœur.

Effondré, il s'assit par terre. Il aurait bien massacré la personne qui irait lui apporter de quoi se nourrir, mais mieux valait qu'il se contrôle, histoire de ne précipiter personne vers la mort.

Mais il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

* * *

Arthur percevait le vent qui soufflait, entourant son visage avant de fuir autre part. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien en cette journée assez chaude ! Même si l'été allait bientôt s'achever, les températures restaient douces voire élevées toute la journée. Et quand le petit garçon ressentait ainsi le vent contre lui, cette sensation lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait comme le voir, le matérialiser dans son esprit. Comme quand Mathieu lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles sensations en l'emmenant quelque part avec lui. Mathieu... A la pensée de son grand frère adoré, le cœur d'Arthur se serra.

D'après ce qu'il savait, Mathieu ne se trouvait pas dans sa demeure d'été mais en un endroit inconnu, même si apparemment la piste d'Ouki en Plectrum **(1)** était privilégiée. Et son grand-père maternel, Etienne Gnik, préparait quelque chose de mauvais. Quelque chose qui serait contre Mathieu.

Arthur avait essayé d'en parler avec sa mère, mais celle-ci restait muette et sourde s'il osait aborder le sujet. L'enfant aimait vraiment Seraphina et Edward, tout comme il aimait Mathieu, et s'il se doutait malgré son jeune âge que sa famille Gnik allait commettent quelque chose qui pouvait mettre son frère en danger, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Il avait tenté de parler à un serviteur, mais ce dernier lui avait rétorqué un peu sèchement qu'il ne fallait pas confondre rêves et réalité. Et le pauvre Arthur avait brutalement réalisé que personne ne l'écouterait. Qui croirait aux paroles d'un petit garçon, aveugle et bâtard de surcroît ? Et Arthur ne savait à qui se confier. Il ne connaissait quasiment personne et ne pouvait simplement les connaître à vue d'œil.

Cette situation le gênait énormément et depuis le départ de Mathieu, il se sentait terriblement mal. Ce qu'il pouvait détester la royauté et de tous les complots qui l'entouraient. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être né dans une petite famille toute simple du peuple, sans enjeux majeurs et sans politique au quotidien !

Arthur entendit tout à coup sa mère et son grand-père se disputer. Depuis le départ d'Edward, la tension était vive entre les deux. Seraphina contestait certains points du plan.

\- ...et quand Edward reviendra d'Ouki après l'avoir tué, nous passerons à l'action !

\- C'est bien trop dangereux d'agir ainsi, Père !

\- Cesse donc de me contredire ! Je fais ça pour Denise, tu le sais très bien !

\- Il y a des fois où je me demande si vous vous servez de Denise uniquement comme prétexte pour justifier des ambitions personnelles.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Arthur entendit avec une netteté qui lui glaça le dos le bruit d'un soufflet. Etienne avait frappé sa fille dans sa colère.

\- Denise était ma petite sœur ! Elle était la personne la plus douce et gentille que ce monde ait jamais porté ! Elle est morte par _sa_ faute et je la vengerai ! Et tu m'aideras, comme le fait Edward ! _Il_ va regretter son geste passé et quand il comprendra sa douleur avec ce que je lui ai préparé ! Vas-tu encore protester ?

\- ...Non.

\- Alors tu vas faire comme ce qui a été convenu !

Etienne s'en alla. Il y eut un silence pesant avant que Seraphina n'entre dans la chambre.

\- Maman !

Arthur se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, qui serra très fort son fils en retour. Seraphina était dévastée. Depuis de nombreuses années, seul son fils unique et chéri lui avait permis de tenir. Elle avait cru bien faire au début, croyant que son père ne pouvait qu'avoir raison. Et pourtant, depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte d'Arthur, sa vision des choses avait changé.

Et pour lui, son amour, son trésor, son Arthur adoré, elle était prête à tout. Quitte à commettre des folies.

* * *

Gwenaëlle fut la première à réagir. Dès que le soleil commença à décliner, confiante et résolue, elle attendit que le jeune homme du soir passe avec son plateau repas pour le prendre par surprise et l'attaquer par derrière. La victime finit assassinée de sang-froid. Gwenaëlle en profita pour fuir hors de cette demeure. Aussitôt, elle aperçut une femme qui fixait l'entrée avec beaucoup d'attention. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une personne qui vérifiait si tout allait bien pour l'homme qui était entré, Gwenaëlle n'hésita pas et rattrapa la femme parmi les arbres.

\- Votre fuite ne sert à rien, vous serez poursuivie et mise à mort !

\- Non, car j'ai la foi : la grande déesse Déponia elle-même me protège !

Gwenaëlle n'avait plus peur d'affirmer à qui allait son allégeance divine. La femme, qui perdit connaissance après avoir été étouffée, le comprit, bien que ce fut trop tard pour elle. La Fossoyeuse ne perdit pas une seconde. On s'apercevrait prochainement de sa fuite aussi se précipita-t-elle vers l'une des deux autres cachettes de son groupe. La plus proche, à seulement trois minutes de course, lui donna de l'espoir. La fenêtre était entrouverte. Gwenaëlle imita alors le hululement de la chouette des vents, un volatile vivant uniquement dans le nord de Plectrum. Il s'agissait d'un code secret connu des quatre Fossoyeurs seulement, apporté par Victor, en cas de besoin, comme dans le cas présent.

Pour François, ce fut le signal qu'il attendait depuis des jours. Alors qu'un homme d'âge mûr allait s'en aller, le hululement étrange avait arrêté son geste. Mais François sortit une barrette métallique de sa bouche - barrette qu'il conservait quasiment toujours sur lui, on ne savait jamais - et se précipita, crevant les yeux de l'homme tout en le bâillonnant avec un coude pour que personne ne puisse entendre son hurlement de douleur, avant de le jeter contre un mur, faisait taire l'homme. Quand il sortit, François remarqua qu'un autre gisant aux pieds de Gwenaëlle.

\- Gwen...

\- On n'a pas le temps ! Victor est sûrement retenu dans la maisonnette à l'extérieur de la ville !

Les deux amants coururent parmi les rues bondées et arrivèrent à destination. Hélas, les supérieurs des personnes qui "s'occupaient" d'eux avaient déjà dû remarquer l'absence de ces derniers et devant la demeure, quelques chevaux attendaient devant. On les avait devancé.

\- Merde ! s'écria Gwenaëlle.

\- On n'a pas le choix, il faut y aller !

Mais au moment où François achevait sa phrase, l'une des fenêtres se brisa et une femme armée tomba par terre, suivie par un Victor qui l'écrasa. Le jeune homme se releva et tenta de s'enfuir, mais une tâche de sang sur son haut indiqua qu'il saignait et cela le ralentissait dans sa course. Déjà, quatre autres personnes le poursuivaient et allaient le frapper à coups d'épée. François s'élançait déjà mais il était trop loin, jamais il ne parviendrait à temps pour le sauver. Désespérée, Gwenaëlle lança sans vraiment réfléchir le poignard offert par la déesse en direction des assaillants, dans l'espoir d'en blesser au moins un.

Il se produisit alors un phénomène étrange. Le poignard s'arrêta alors qu'il se trouvait entre Victor et ceux qui en voulaient à sa vie et resta le temps d'une demi-seconde en l'air ainsi avant que du couteau ne s'échappe une étrange lumière d'une blancheur aveuglante, parsemée de lignes noires. La lumière se diffusa d'abord lentement puis jaillit comme une explosion avant de brusquement disparaître. Le poignard tomba par terre. Les quatre personnes qui pourchassaient Victor étaient toutes inanimées sur le sol, sans vie, contrairement au jeune homme qui voyait même son hémorragie terminée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Victor à ses amis qui le rejoignirent.

\- Je n'ai pas compris moi-même, répondit honnêtement Gwenaëlle en récupérant l'arme. Mais j'ai utilisé Sourire Écarlate et il a agi sans que je sache comment.

\- Sourire Écarlate ? repris François. Comme l'arme de...

\- ... Déponia oui ! Elle me l'a offert dans la journée.

\- Gwen...

\- Je ne mens pas ! La déesse est venue à moi quand je l'ai appelé et m'a offert son poignard, sans que j'en connaisse le motif. De toute façon, seule une arme divine est capable d'avoir fait ce qui a été fait ! Victor, ça va? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

\- J'ai déjà connu mieux. Ils ont tenté de me tuer par ce que vous avez fui ?

\- Je t'assure qu'on aurait préféré arriver avant eux, mon vieux, lui assura François.

\- Je vous crois. Bon, c'est quoi la suite du plan ?

\- On disparaît aux yeux des agents royaux, répondit sans hésiter Gwenaëlle. On devient invisible tout en restant dans les parages.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste malgré le danger ? s'étonna François.

\- J'aimerais fuir. Mais je dois parler à mon frère Yéyé, c'est très important. Et puis, je vous rappelle qu'on a juré fidélité à la couronne.

\- La couronne qui nous a rejetés, répliqua Victor.

\- Le roi Henri. Pas Mathieu. Et il a besoin de nous, surtout en ce moment. Toute cette histoire avec le complot, je ne suis pas tranquille. Mais si vous désirez partir, je comprendrais et je ne vous obligerais pas à rester.

\- Putain Gwen, quand comprendras tu que jamais on ne te laissera pas seule !

\- Victor...

\- Si tu veux rester, alors on restera. On se cache, on survie et on observe, comme on le fait toujours. Quand on est ensemble, rien ne peut nous avoir. On protégera Mathieu quand il rentrera. Avec ton couteau, on est quasiment invincibles !

\- Couteau ? C'est Sourire Écarlate ! Un peu de respect quand même !

\- Ce qu'il a voulu dire, intervint François - agir comme cela lui avait terriblement manqué - c'est que tant que nous sommes ensemble, rien n'est impossible pour nous.

Gwenaëlle sourit. Ensemble, tous les trois. Entendre ces mots-là la réconfortait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la ville, confiants, tout en restant discrets, quand les paroles des gens, très inquiets et qui ne cherchaient aucunement à être discrets, leurs parvinrent.

Gwenaëlle saisit tout de suite l'importance de l'information, surtout quand le nom de Plectrum parvint dans la discussion.

\- Excusez-moi, interrogea-t-elle les premières personnes qu'elle croisa. Que se passe-t-il de si important ?

\- Vous l'ignorez jeune fille ? Pourtant tout le monde en parle. Il y a peu, à Plectrum, il s'est passé...

Quand Gwenaëlle su, elle hurla avant de s'effondrer, anéantie par la nouvelle, retenue de justesse par ses amis, qui eux-mêmes n'allèrent pas mieux, complètement chamboulés.

_Non ! Patrick ! Mathieu ! MATHIEU !_

* * *

**(1) si vous avez eu une pensée perverse, ce n'est pas de ma faute**

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Malgré cette fin. Dépo, j'espère que tu as aimé l'apparition de la déesse ^^**

**Plus de 7000 mots. Comme quoi les habitudes ont la vie dure XD**

**La suite arrive fin juillet !**

**Le personnage de Denise, vous l'appréciez ? Vous voyez où je veux en venir avec elle ou c'est encore très mystérieux à vos yeux ? Et pour le complot, je vous embrouille toujours ou vous arriver à élaborer des hypothèses ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout dans de futurs chapitres !**

**Review ? :3**

**Si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews tout de suite, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir beaucoup utiliser la wifi à l'étranger. Mais au pire je répondrai à mon retour, promis :)**

**Vous voulez qu'au prochain chapitre, je fasse un résumé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début, histoire de ne pas être trop perdu et que je rappelle mine de rien des événements qui pourront être importants par la suite ?**


	16. Chapitre 13 : L'alliance

**Salut les mandragores ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 13 !**

**Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction et de la commenter. Et puis je suis vraiment heureuse de constater que celle-ci vous plaise autant ! Merci aux 29 personnes qui ont ajoutés _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_ dans leurs histoires favorites et aux 42 personnes qui s'y sont abonnés, sans parler des autres qui la suivent également. Merci merci merci pour vos encouragements !**

**The PATRON : Tu n'es pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière à t'en être rendu qu'au bout d'un moment ! J'espère que la suite te plait tout autant :)**

**Comme on m'a demandé de faire un résumé, j'ai essayé d'en faire un succin. **

**Mathieu est le prince héritier du royaume d'Ellsellgé. Il est le fils du roi Henri et de Marie Lequini. Aujourd'hui âgé de seize ans, Mathieu est continuellement accompagné d'Antoine, son chevalier-protecteur, dont il est très proche. Ce dernier, plus vieux de huit années, a une sœur cadette, Agnès, qui se doit d'engendrer la future génération Daniel, or, elle est réputée stérile. La jeune femme entretient des sentiments pour le prince, ce qui est réciproque.**

**L'entourage de Mathieu est assez complexe: son propre père s'occupe peu de lui, quand bien même a-t-il fait son éducation politique. Sa mère est décédée alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Henri a pris une maîtresse, Serafina Gnik, ce qui a attisé la haine du clan Lequini, qui refuse toujours de pardonner ce geste, aggravé par la naissance d'Arthur, quand bien même celui-ci a-t-il été écarté du trône et qu'il s'entend bien avec Mathieu. Parmi les Lequini, seuls Yéyé, actuellement mal au point, et Gwenaëlle, Fossoyeuse de son état en compagnie de François et Victor, parlent au prince.**

**Mais il y a également Jacques Ruercice, l'ancien professeur d'escrime, Nyo et Aela Archives, et également la princesse Charlotte, malgré un éloignement de plusieurs années.**

**Alors que Mathieu était âgé de dix ans, une grave épidémie de peste a ravagé une grande partie du royaume de Plectrum, causant la mort de nombreuses personnes, au point qu'une nouvelle dynastie est montée sur le trône, celle des Breut, dont le premier roi, Michel, a abdiqué très récemment. Il a gagné ce titre aux dépends de d'autres candidats, dont Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Rassiat, ainsi que Laurent Grey, un noble qui a perdu sa famille lors de la peste.**

**Depuis quelques temps, une crise bovine touche le royaume, dont seul Bruce E. Penser, grand savant, semble pouvoir éradiquer. Au même moment, un complot est découvert par les Fossoyeurs. On viserait à tuer Mathieu et son père. Le complot est très organisé et toucherait même la monarchie du royaume voisin de Plectrum.**

**Plusieurs personnes sont potentiellement coupables. Les Gnik, avec Etienne qui cherche à venger sa sœur Denise décédée, dont le passé est encore assez mystérieux. Il y a également les Archives, Maxime et Thomas voulant apparemment venger Ambre, brièvement mariée à Edward Gnik.**

**Mathieu, accompagné d'Antoine qui a été grièvement blessé lors d'une tentative d'assassinat, Agnès et Charlotte, qui a entretemps tenté de faire assassiner son fiancé David, part enquêter sur le complot directement à Ouki, aidé par Patrick le Fossoyeur. Mais ils sont repérés lors d'une séance d'espionnage.**

**Les autres Fossoyeurs ont été arrêtés sur ordre royal avant de s'échapper. Fujix Guru et Nina LaBlonde sont actuellement éloignés pour complicité. Nina a une ascendance qui a effrayé le roi, bien qu'elle l'ignore. Fujix a cherché à la protéger, en vain. Il semble en savoir beaucoup et est très lié au Gnik, du moins par le passé.**

**Les agents Benjamin et Ginger enquêtent de leur côté. Anne, l'amante d'Antoine, a brutalement décidé de le quitter.**

**Mathieu, prudent, a un jour fait jurer à Antoine, dont il est très proche, de le tuer s'il empruntait la mauvaise voix. Petit-fils d'Alienor la Terrible, Antoine craint de devoir un jour tenir sa parole, surtout que Mathieu commence à manifester un fort tempérament.**

**Voilà !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : L'alliance**

Une silhouette, imposante, leur barrait le passage. Antoine n'hésita pourtant pas et se précipita sur la personne faisant obstacle en y mettant beaucoup de force, fonçant et frappant à l'aide de l'épaule qui n'avait pas été blessée, le couloir étant trop exiguë pour qu'il puisse manier une arme, qu'elle quelle fût. Mais si la personne vacilla, elle resta néanmoins débout.

\- Je suis Bob Lennon, ah ah, et croyez-moi, vous n'allez pas m'échapper ! prévint la silhouette.

\- Partez immédiatement ou vous le regretterez ! cria Mathieu d'un ton autoritaire.

Bob eut presque peur devant le visage qu'affichait le prince à ce moment-là. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais il y avait eu dans les yeux de Mathieu une lueur réellement terrifiante. Quelque chose qui l'avait fait tressaillir. Mais Bob tint bon et resta en position. Le quatuor força sur Bob, tentant désespérément de passer. Ils finirent par avoir le dessus sur l'homme et se précipitèrent dans la mesure du possible vers la porte dissimulée, tandis que le couloir s'agrandissait. Mais alors que Charlotte allait baisser le poignet, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur plusieurs soldats qui n'avaient qu'un désir, les capturer.

\- Merde ! jura Mathieu.

Bob leur avait fait perdre un temps précieux.

\- Ne tentez rien et laissez-vous faire, annonça le général de brigade, prénommé Benjamin Nota-Bene, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait !

Benjamin était grand et imposant. Ses yeux bleus comme du cristal foudroyaient les fugitifs. Antoine était prêt à le provoquer en sortant un poignard mais Mathieu lui intima d'un regard de ne rien faire et prit la parole.

\- Nous n'opposerons aucune résistance. Sachez cependant qu'il serait malvenu de votre part de nous traiter comme le commun des mortels.

\- Ah oui ? répliqua Alexis qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, accompagné du reste du conseil. Puis-je savoir en quoi je devrais être courtois envers vous ? Vous espionnez un conseil royal, vous méritez que je vous fasse enfermer à vie dans les oubliettes, dans le meilleur des cas !

Mathieu allait répondre quand le roi, le voyant faire, le coupa dans son élan.

\- Et soyez honnête, mentir ne ferait qu'aggraver votre situation.

Alexis leur laissait une chance de s'expliquer, car non seulement les portes des appartements d'I Muvrini avaient été refermées, empêchant les curieux de venir voir ce qu'il se passait, mais également parce que la manière de s'exprimer du jeune homme, qui devait avoir l'âge de Jérémy, avait démontré qu'il appartenait à une certaine classe assez élevée de la société, en plus de révéler un accent ellsellgien. Peut-être l'adolescent pourrait lui en apprendre beaucoup sur le complot. Et puis, sa tête lui disait quelque chose. S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué de ses longues journées, peut-être aurait-il tout de suite deviné qui était cet étrange adolescent.

Mathieu avait ressenti la menace du roi, mais ne se laissa pas effrayé. Il n'oubliait pas qui il était.

\- Je suis le prince Mathieu d'Ellsellgé. Je vous présente ma cousine, la princesse Charlotte de Chachou d'Ellsellgé, mon chevalier-protecteur Antoine Daniel et sa sœur, Agnès Daniel, mère du futur chevalier ou de la future amie-servante.

Mathieu, conscient qu'il représentait son royaume et sa dynastie, avait parlé d'une voix forte et claire, tout en restant très droit, comme s'il n'éprouvait aucune peur, bien que ce fût l'inverse. Sa déclaration des plus inattendues laissa place à un moment de silence. Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles.

\- Le prince Mathieu, repris Alexis. Que je sache, je n'ai reçu aucun message me prévenant de la venue de ce dernier. Et que ferait le prince ici, quasiment seul, loin de chez lui, à espionner ce que je décide ?

Mais le roi se disait qu'effectivement, il ressemblait à ce qu'il savait du prince Mathieu. Voilà pourquoi ce visage ne lui était pas vraiment inconnu.

\- Je...

Mais cela pourrait très bien être un charlatant profitant de sa ressemblance physique. Mieux valait ne pas se laisser avoir par les mensonges proférés.

\- Je ne crois pas à ces calembredaines ! Si vous voulez me faire croire que...

\- Ce ne sont point des balivernes ! s'emporta Charlotte. Prince David ! Vous m'avez déjà aperçue, il y a quelques années ! Depuis, vous avez reçu mon portrait lors des tractations pour notre mariage ! Vous devez me reconnaître ! Comment oseriez-vous laisser votre fiancée être traitée de la sorte ?

David fixa Charlotte et parût être indécis. Mais Jérémy ne voulut pas que son frère se laisse embobiner.

\- Malgré ce qu'elle peut affirmer, ne te laisse pas avoir ! Elle comme le soit-disant Mathieu ressemblent à ce qu'on sait d'eux, il n'y a aucune preuve pour qu'on les croit.

Alexis, qui avait autre chose à faire et qui était passablement énervé, prit une déscision radicale.

\- Gardes, emmenez-les aux cachots ! ordonna-t-il.

Le quatuor se pétrifia. Cela ne pouvait pas plus mal se passer.

\- Attendez ! intervint subitement Patrick. Ils ne mentent pas, ce sont bien eux ! Je peux le certifier !

\- Mais comment ? demanda I Muvrini. Comment ?

\- Car c'est moi qui les a aidé à entrer au palais, avoua le Fossoyeur.

Cette trahison ne laissa pas indifférent Alexis, qui réagit aussitôt.

\- Patrick ?! Mais comment as-tu pu ? Qu'on l'enferme également !

\- Votre Majesté..., commença le premier conseiller.

\- Il vous est fidèle ! l'interrompit Mathieu. Il refusait tout cela mais c'est moi qui l'ai obligé à agir de la sorte ! J'ai usé de mon pouvoir, lui rappelant qu'il était mon sujet, alors qu'il était contre cette idée !

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Alexis avant de se reprendre. On va faire comme je le dis et personne ne me désobéira !

* * *

Le roi Alexis avait été très clair : la famille royale fut isolée d'un côté et les Daniel d'un autre, tous sous bonne garde, pendant que Patrick restait assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En attendant de rendre visite aux premiers, le monarque rencontra en un petit comité - composé de David, Jérémy, Gabriel, I et Foxie - celui qui avait empêché au groupe de prendre la fuite.

\- Vous êtes un mercenaire, si j'ai bien compris, demanda Alexis.

\- Votre Majesté, je suis le grand et l'unique Bob Lennon !

La réponse fit sourire David et Foxie.

\- C'est moi qui l'emploie, Votre Majesté, s'empressa de dire Gabriel. J'ai eu vent de ses exploits outre-mer et comme ses services sont à louer, j'ai fait appel à lui quand j'ai su qu'il était en ville, pour nous aider à saboter le complot.

\- Votre système de sécurité n'est pas très au point, déclara Bob. J'ai découvert en deux jours seulement ce passage ! Il y a aussi quelques autres endroits dont je ne suis pas certains que vous soupçonnez leur existence !

\- Il est vraiment doué ! souffla I, impressionné.

\- Je ne l'ai pas approché pour rien, fit remarquer Gabriel.

\- Et tout ce que vous avez appris, vous ne l'avez communiqué à personne, j'imagine, se renseigna d'un ton méfiant Alexis.

\- B-bien sûr ! confirma aussitôt Bob, qui perdit un peu de sa superbe face à tous les regards tournés vers lui. J'allais justement en parler au seigneur Gabriel.

\- Et j'aurais communiqué le tout à Sa Majesté, rajouta ce dernier.

\- Mais nos ennemis sont-ils déjà au courant, de toutes ces failles ? s'interrogea Foxie, soucieuse.

\- On n'a aucun moyen de le vérifier pour le moment, commenta David. J'espère que non. Sinon...

\- Qu'allons nous faire des otages ? demanda I. On ne peut garder _ad vitam æternam_ le prince et la princesse entre nos murs ! Même si le roi Henri ne semble pas être au courant de leur présence à Ouki, c'est trop délicat comme affaire !

\- J'en suis conscient, avoua le souverain. Je vais leur parler pour savoir leurs réelles intentions. En attendant...

Alexis contempla la petite assemblée.

\- Seigneur Chevillard, consignez tout ceci dans la plus grande discrétion. Ce contenu sera confidentiel jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mercenaire Lennon, à partir de maintenant, vous travaillerez en équipe avec le général Nota-Bene. Vous êtes différents mais perspicaces, ensemble vous pourriez nous être fort utiles. Ne me décevez pas. Mes frères, Demoiselle Foxie, suivez moi, nous allons rendre visite à nos invités inattendus.

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la pièce, le premier conseiller s'approcha du jeune roi.

\- Votre Majesté, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Alexis faillit soupirer d'agacement mais se contient. Il s'agissait d'une des facettes de son métier qu'il appréciait le moins. Car il savait pourquoi I le sollicitait ainsi. Gouverner ne dérangeait pas outre mesure le jeune homme. Mais a peine avait-il eu la couronne sur la tête qu'il devait affronter beaucoup de travail et gérait des crises complexes et tortueuses. Il ne s'était pas préparé à endosser cette responsabilité aussi rapidement, mais maintenant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire face, même à entendre les complaintes de son conseiller, qu'il avait conservé dans sa fonction. Avec tous les soucis qu'il traversait actuellement, Alexis dormait peu, et cela se ressentait sur son visage, avec les cernes qui se creusaient, devenant chaque jour un peu plus larges. Et il s'énervait facilement ces derniers temps, à cause de cette fatigue, justement.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Votre Majesté, c'est à propos de mon neveu...

\- Patrick s'est rendu coupable de crime de lèse-majesté. Vous le savez pertinemment. Vous savez également que pour ce simple motif, j'aurais déjà pu le condamner à une lourde sentence, or, j'ai été fort indulgent, bien plus que je n'aurais dû. Ne me demandez rien, pas une faveur envers Patrick. Mais je comprends votre état d'esprit. Allez donc regagner vos appartements pour la journée. Vous êtes éprouvé. Reposez-vous et voyons nous dès demain.

I Muvrini comprit qu'il était congédié. S'il fronça les sourcils, il ne dit cependant rien et obéit.

Alexis s'adressa ensuite à ses cadets et à la rousse qui l'attendaient.

\- Allons-y.

* * *

\- Où te caches tu mon aimée ?

\- Tout près de toi, mon amour !

Denise était en effet dissimulée derrière un des grands arbres du parc du château. Henri écouta le rire de la jeune fille et réussit à la repérer, parmi toute la végétation luxuriante.

\- Te voilà !

Il s'empara d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras avant de la soulever dans les airs. A peine l'eût-il précautionneusement posée à terre qu'ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils étaient si heureux, si amoureux ! Ils se fréquentaient depuis des mois et filaient le parfait amour. Ils s'aimaient malgré leur jeune âge. Pour Denise, c'était parfaitement clair dans son esprit, elle vivrait éternellement aux côtés de son prince adoré. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher cela de se produire ?

\- Henri !

Le charmant couple se retourna pour voir Charlotte, la sœur cadette du prince, les regarder avec fureur.

\- Petite sœur...

\- Ce ne sont pas des manières de se comporter !

\- Laisse-nous tranquilles, Charlotte !

\- Tu crois que je vais regarder ça sans réagir ? attaqua la princesse. Tu te trompes ! Je te rappelle que tu es fiancé !

\- Pardon ? s'écria Denise.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'empressa de démentir Henri. Ma mère a entamé des démarches avec les Lequini pour que j'épouse Marie, mais...

\- Marie Lequini ? Mais c'est une veuve plus âgée que toi ! Vous avez dix ans d'écart !

\- Huit, plus précisément. Mais sa dot serait élevée, ce qui intéresse ma mère et...

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- Tant que rien n'est sûr je...

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler dès le début !

Denise, sincèrement blessée, parti en courant, sous le regard peiné d'Henri et le sourire satisfait de Charlotte.

* * *

Mathieu et Charlotte attendaient. La princesse, incapable de tenir en place, faisait les cents pas. Son cousin finit par être agacé.

\- Charlotte, pourrais-tu arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens ?

\- Je pourrais être immobile oui. Comme toi et Agnès vous auriez dû l'être.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Encore heureux ! Et dire que tu osais il y a encore peu me faire la leçon sur ma spontanéité puérile...

\- Je suis désolé, si tu savais. Moi qui voulais être discret, c'est raté.

Devant l'accablement de Mathieu, sa cousine voulut lui dire des paroles plus gentilles mais l'arrivée d'Alexis et de sa suite l'en empêcha.

\- Prince Mathieu, salua Alexis. Princesse Charlotte.

\- Roi Alexis, princes David et Jérémy, firent de même les susnommés.

\- Où se trouvent les Daniel ? demanda aussitôt Mathieu. Et Patrick ?

Il était inquiet pour ses amis et furieux qu'on lui ait pris son épée. Pourtant, il se maîtrisa.

\- Ailleurs pour les Daniel, répondit laconiquement Alexis. Quant à Patrick, il est chez lui. Mais ils vont bien. Mais avant de les revoir, nous avons des choses à nous dire.

\- Et que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Ce que vous faisiez à m'espionner ?

\- Peut-on seulement parler en toute confiance ?

Le prince désignait Foxie.

\- Demoiselle Foxie Fern a toute ma confiance, répondit le roi. Répondez-moi.

Les cousins s'échangèrent un regard. Charlotte laissa Mathieu parler pour eux deux.

\- Vous parliez d'un complot lors de votre conseil.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et vous nous soupçonniez d'en être les acteurs voire les investigateurs.

\- Ce que nous savons pourrait nous le faire croire.

\- C'est la même raison qui nous a poussés à venir vous voir. Nous vous soupçonnons de vouloir nous nuire.

\- Comment ? demanda David.

Jérémy lui donna un coup de coude. Le benjamin n'aimait pas l'idée que lui-même ou l'un de ses frères puisse paraître faible devant autrui, encore plus devant la dynastie rivale. Mathieu remarqua le geste de même que l'air agacé de l'albinos.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, dit Alexis.

\- On a eu vent du même complot il y a déjà quelques semaines. De même que vous, nous n'avons aucune preuve formelle sur qui est l'investigateur, mais j'étais personnellement visé ainsi que mes proches. Et votre nom était cité. Nous pensions jusqu'à maintenant que vous étiez complices mais...

\- ...En vérité, nous étions des cibles nous aussi, compléta Alexis.

\- Mais qui souhaiterait la mort de nos deux dynasties ? demanda David. Nous n'avons aucun lien entre nous, c'est insensé !

\- Nous sommes liés, répliqua Charlotte. Nous sommes fiancés, nous sommes censés lier nos sang avec nos enfants. Si quelqu'un veut la mort d'une lignée royale pour s'emparer du trône, tous les membres doivent mourir. Nous les gênons.

\- Il suffirait de rompre les fiançailles pour être en paix alors, souffla Jérémy.

\- Sauf que nous ignorons quelle lignée est particulièrement visée, s'énerva Charlotte.

\- Si nous n'essayons pas, rétorqua Alexis, nous ne pourrions savoir. Qui sait, cela calmerait peut-être les ardeurs des comploteurs et sauverait au moins une famille.

\- Non, c'est déjà trop tard, avoua Mathieu.

\- Pardon ?

Puisque les Breut semblaient être innocents et dans une situation similaire à la leur, Mathieu pensa qu'il pouvait être honnête avec eux. Avait-il seulement le choix de toute manière ? Lui et le reste du quatuor était à la merci de cette famille, loin de chez eux, sans aucune aide.

\- Ceux qui veulent notre mort sont déjà passés à l'action, il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Nous avons été victime d'une attaque qui avait pour finalité la mort de mon chevalier-protecteur. L'attentat a échoué et depuis nous avons la paix, mais la sécurité a été renforcée. Cependant, comme le complot n'avait pas l'air d'avoir cessé, j'ai voulu en apprendre plus par moi-même. Personne d'autre à part nous sait que je suis là.

Sauf les Fossoyeurs, mais Mathieu gardait cette carte secrète pour lui. Même s'il voulait en finir avec ce complot, il n'oubliait pas qu'il s'adressait à des étrangers, de surcroîts des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Alexis regarda les cousins. Si jusqu'à maintenant il avait gardé un visage impassible, là, il ne cacha aucunement sa colère.

\- Vous saviez... Mais vous n'avez jamais cherché à nous avertir de quoi que ce soit. Vous aviez des doutes, mais nous aurions pu coopérer plus vite pour démasquer les coupables. Quelle perte de temps ! Vous les Ellsellgiens, vous ne changez pas ! Toujours aussi secrets ! Vous nous dédaignez et nous considérez comme inintéressants depuis toujours, et à cause de cela, vous mettez les miens en danger !

\- Alexis ! s'écria Foxie.

Alexis se retourna vers elle, subitement radoucit.

\- Insulter les autres en leur rappelant leurs préjugés est en soit un préjugé, car tu ignores tout d'eux, le rabroua la jeune femme. Il est vrai que notre beau pays subit régulièrement des moqueries de leurs part, mais nous faisons de même, ne le nie pas. J'ai voyagé en Ellsellgé il y a peu et pourtant, les gens n'étaient pas forcément hostiles envers moi. Il y a eu des regards de travers, mais il faut prendre en compte leur épidémie bovine qui fait des ravages. Comporte-toi mieux que cela !

David ricana tandis que Jérémy leva les yeux au ciel. Alexis soupira.

\- Merci Foxie pour tes sages conseils, mais comprends que leur manque de communication est un tort.

\- Certes, mais un roi doit mieux se conduire.

Alexis et Foxie s'échangèrent un regard complice.

Elle est très familière avec lui, remarqua Mathieu. Trop pour être une simple sujette pour Alexis, comme le prouve sa présence en ce conseil fort restreint. De très bons amis. Ou des amants. Décidément, ces Breut sont forts surprenants. Loin de ce que je pouvais imaginer d'eux.

\- Vous avez autre chose à nous annoncer ? demanda Alexis, qui avait perdu son air énervé ainsi que son visage neutre, pour laisser place à une expression différente, plus expressive et douce.

Mathieu avoua tout ce qu'il savait, même s'il passait sous silence les secrets propres à sa monarchie. A la fin de son récit, les Breut comme Foxie étaient bouche bée. Ils reprirent néanmoins leurs esprits.

\- Bon, annonça le roi, puisque vous avez fait preuve de bonne volonté avec nous, je vais en faire de même avec vous. Je vais vous rendre vos armes.

\- Non ! cria Jérémy. Ils sont nos ennemis ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance aussi facilement. Je te rappelle qu'ils nous espionnaient !

\- Je me rappelle très bien de ce qu'ils ont fait, lui répondit Alexis d'un ton sans appel. Et tu viens de traiter d'ennemis le futur roi d'Ellsellgé ainsi que ta future belle-sœur. Aussi je te demande de bien choisir tes mots avant de parler devant autrui. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour rattraper tes faux pas.

Jérémy, honteux, baissa la tête. Mais il la releva assez vite et lança un regard noir à Charlotte et Mathieu. Celui-ci commençait à éprouver une forte antipathie pour lui.

\- Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose, continua Alexis qui n'avait pas vu le comportement de son cadet. Si mon père a abdiqué il y a quelques jours, ce n'est pas pour raison de santé, comme tout le monde le répète. En vérité, il a reçu la veille de son renoncement une lettre lui intimant de quitter le trône à mon profit et de retourner sur ses terres à EchecDeRimes, sinon il en subirait les conséquences. Et il fallait que ceci reste confidentiel. Il y avait à la suite des écrits révélant une réelle connaissance de notre famille, racontant des faits que peu de monde peut savoir, prouvant le sérieux de la menace. Mon père a ainsi abdiqué à mon profit. Il va sans dire que cette lettre ne peut qu'être liée au complot, bien que je ne comprenne pas la nature de la demande.

\- C'est étrange en effet, commenta Charlotte.

\- Pourquoi nous révéler une telle information ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Parce que nous sommes sur le même bateau et qu'en joignant nos forces, même si c'est dans le secret, nous permettra de vaincre.

\- Et puis, rajouta David, nous sommes une famille non ?

Charlotte rougit à cette annonce. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. Mais le regard sincère et bon de David la rassura. Et lui sourit timidement. Sourire qui lui fut rendu.

\- Puisque nous sommes alliés, pouvons-nous retrouver les Daniel ? se renseigna Mathieu.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous allons de ce pas les voir, répondit Alexis.

\- Ah, et notre présence doit rester secrète.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire. Je pense qu'il est inutile que je vous rappelle d'être discrets. Heureusement l'affaire a été étouffée et mes soldats se tairont, ils me sont fidèles.

_Du moins je l'espère. A qui puis-je accorder ma confiance aujourd'hui, excepté à un nombre très limité de personnes ?_

\- Suivez moi, vos amis ne sont guère loin.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait entre Antoine et Agnès. Depuis qu'ils avaient été emmené ici, séparés des autres, ils ne s'étaient échangé aucune parole.

Agnès craqua la première.

\- Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps où tu vas te rappeler que je suis ta sœur et non une parasite ?

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de sortir Antoine de sa léthargie.

\- Je sais très bien qui tu es, Agnès.

\- Et pourtant, tu m'ignores royalement.

\- Tu as fait capoter notre mission.

\- Je sais. Et je m'en veux terriblement depuis que c'est arrivé. Mais Antoine, sache que je m'en veux pour cela et uniquement pour cela.

L'aîné regarda la cadette avec une incompréhension lisible sur son regard.

\- J'aime Mathieu, expliqua la jeune femme. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Je sais ce que tu en penses et je sais ce que je devrais en penser, mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

\- Tu as raison, j'émets des réserves malgré tout.

\- Oh arrête de me faire la morale ! s'énerva Agnès. Tu peux parler toi ! Je t'interdis de me faire la morale à ce niveau-là !

\- Je...

\- Tu es le chevalier-protecteur, tu es censé te consacrer entièrement à notre prince, mais tu as quand même eu le temps de conter fleurette avec Anne. Vous avez fricoté ensemble pendant des années et ça a été bien entre vous non ? Alors que c'était interdit que je sache ! Et moi j'ai eu quoi pendant toutes ces années ? Un mari violent et pervers pour seul compagnon de lit ! Et pour une fois que je touche le bonheur du doigt, tu voudrais que j'y renonce aussi facilement ? Pourquoi devrais-je être la seule à ne pas oublier mes devoirs ?

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Agnès tandis que sa voix se tue, l'émotion l'avait abattue. Elle regarda son frère.

\- Comprends-moi, s'il te plaît !

Antoine soupira et tenta de se mettre à la place de sa cadette. Il n'avait effectivement pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir, trop occupé à penser à autre chose.

Les paroles d'Agnès au final le bouleversèrent. Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été facile mais au moins, Mathieu lui avait permis de fréquenter librement Anne. Il avait perdu sa chasteté depuis belle lurette et goûté régulièrement aux plaisirs de la chaire sans être inquiété. Si Mathieu le lui avait défendu et qu'il aurait dû lui obéir, cela ne se serait-il ressenti dans son caractère ? Aurait-il été frustré ? Son comportement aurait-il été différent au point de se laisser aller si l'occasion se présentait à lui ? Agnès n'avait pas eu de chance jusqu'à maintenant à ce niveau-là, devant se plier aux exigences parentales et accomplir le rôle qu'on attendait d'elle, sans avoir connu l'amour. Et aujourd'hui, celui-ci lui était à portée de mains.

\- Je comprends, finit-il par dire.

Agnès sourit à cette nouvelle.

\- Mais je n'approuve toujours pas.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la cadette, de nouveau quelque peu énervée. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que...

_Parce que même si j'adore Mathieu et que je serais prêt à tout pour lui, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu la réaction de ce Bob tout à l'heure. Il a eu peur de Mathieu. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais je crains à la pensée de ce que j'aurais pu voir moi aussi. Malgré mes sentiments pour notre prince, je redoute le pire et je refuse que tu souffres par sa faute. Il serait capable de te faire du mal sans même le vouloir. Je suis son chevalier-protecteur, mais aussi, même si tu penses le contraire, ton grand frère et je cherche à te protéger. Comprends-tu Agnès ? Je veux te protéger de lui, car sous sa gentillesse et sa compassion se cache quelque chose de sombre qui pourrait t'engloutir. Mais tu es amoureuse, alors comment te dire ces mots-là sans te blesser ? Me croirais-tu seulement ? Non, tu refuserais, préférant te voiler la face sur l'homme que tu aimes. Tu l'idéalises. Et tu serais persuadée que je te raconterais tout cela uniquement pour t'éloigner de lui. Et si jamais tu le répétais à Mathieu..._

\- Parce que tu ne peux rien espérer de lui de sa part qu'être sa maîtresse. Et dès qu'il sera plus âgé et qu'il devra prendre une épouse légitime, soit il t'écartera, soit tu devras te contenter d'attendre qu'il...

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! hurla Agnès. Je refuse de t'entendre encore parler !

_Déteste-moi, si on doit en arriver là. Mais je t'aime et je continuerai à te protéger. Je préfère agir de mon côté, même contre la volonté et les ordres de Mathieu, plutôt que de te voir pleurer à nouveau._

Les pensées d'Antoine furent interrompues par Agnès.

\- Puisque tu aimes me faire du mal, je peux t'en faire aussi ! Sache que Charlotte éprouve des sentiments pour toi !

\- Pardon ? demanda son frère interloqué.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! A cause de ses fiançailles elle se tait mais vu son caractère elle ne devrait plus tarder cette information trop longtemps. Tu pourras seulement dire non à une princesse ? Je ne pense pas non. T'obligera-t-elle seulement à être son amant ? Au moins tu oublieras Anne plus facilement. A moins que tu ne penses à elle pendant l'acte ?

Le soufflet d'Antoine l'empêcha de déverser plus longtemps son fiel. L'effet fut immédiat : Agnès resta coite, la joue douloureuse. Son aîné était furieux contre elle. Même s'il savait qu'elle agissait sous le coup de la colère, il n'avait pas supporté sa mesquinerie. Si Antoine n'ajouta rien, c'était parce qu'il était persuadé d'être dans son bon droit et qu'il aidait Agnès, même si cette dernière l'ignorait.

La fratrie ne put rien ajouter, les portes s'ouvrant à ce moment-là sur Mathieu. Mathieu qui était armé et montrait un air confiant. Charlotte arriva juste après.

\- Mathieu ? s'enquit Antoine.

\- Tout va bien, j'ai parlé avec le roi Alexis et nous avons conclu une alliance pour éradiquer la menace du complot. Nous sommes maintenant les invités des Breut, et nous pouvons nous mouver librement, même si officiellement nous ne sommes pas ici. Ah, et voici tes armes Antoine.

Malgré la bonne humeur du prince, une gêne s'installa. Antoine ignorait comment se comporter comme à l'habitude avec Charlotte, Agnès, qui cachait sa douleur, se sentait honteuse pour ses dernières paroles. Quant à Charlotte, même si elle était toujours amoureuse d'Antoine, depuis qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec David, elle se sentait étrangement différente. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour son fiancé mais leur dernier échange ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. Le prince l'intriguait et elle voulait mieux découvrir qui il était, malgré ce contexte particulier.

Mathieu remarqua le changement d'ambiance, mais il mit cela sur les récents événements. Il préféra ne pas s'y attarder.

\- Venez, on nous attend dans une autre salle.

* * *

Cela faisait des jours que Bruce restait enfermé dans son laboratoire provisoire. Depuis que cette théorie était venue le hanter, il passait tout son temps dans la salle, à vérifier la validité de son hypothèse. C'était à peine s'il mangeait et dormait. Se négligeant totalement, le savant vérifiait encore et encore tous les rapports sur le virus, les lieux concernés, les enjeux induits...

Au bout d'un long, très long, travail, il finit par trouver la solution.

\- Par tous les dieux !

Bruce paniqua. Cette découverte, capitale, était effroyable. La vérité devait-elle être découverte ? Oui, trancha l'homme.

\- Vite, il faut que j'avertisse le comte Debbache ! Non, je dois en parler directement au roi !

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû découvrir tout ceci.

Bruce se retourna pour voir une personne qui se trouvait devant la porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Bruce.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Je travaille pour des personnes qui préfèrent que votre découverte reste secrète. Mais puisque vous avez découvert la vérité, vous savez pour qui je travaille.

\- Je... Vous travaillez au château non ? Vous êtes un garde d'après votre tenue ?

La personne mystérieuse ne répondit pas, préférant faire ce pour quoi elle était venu. Elle se précipita vers Bruce et d'un coup d'épée bien placé, éventra le savant.

\- Aaaahhh !

Bruce s'écroula à terre tandis que son sang et ses entrailles se rependirent sur le sol. Le malheureux, juste avant d'aller rejoindre ses ancêtres, eût le temps d'apercevoir que son meurtrier s'emparait des précieux documents. S'ils étaient détruits, jamais personne ne pourra découvrir l'horrible acte de trahison des...

* * *

Les frères Breut, Foxie, Mathieu, Charlotte et les Daniel étaient réunis entre eux dans une pièce close, à l'abris des oreilles et des regards indiscrets. Pour le moment, eux seuls étaient au courant pour la nouvelle alliance. Alexis annonça qu'il mettrait peut-être d'autres personnes dans la confidence, mais que cela resterait très limité. Excepté cela, rien de nouveau ne fut appris.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jérémy s'éloigna des autres pour aller dans la pièce d'à côté. Mathieu, toujours intrigué par son étrange comportement et ses regards mauvais à son encontre, le suivit. Il se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Prince Jérémy, puis-je savoir pourquoi moi et les miens subissons une telle hostilité de votre part ?

Son interlocuteur plissa les yeux, qui envoyaient des éclairs de haine. Il était méfiant et hargneux.

\- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire !

\- Ce qui est bien malheureux, puisque nous voilà alliés.

\- Mon frère a décidé cette alliance. Je ne vais pas discuter ses décisions, mais il ne m'obligera pas à vous obéir à vous ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance et à mes yeux, vous restez ce que vous êtes, des espions malavisés !

\- Je ne renie pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je veux moi aussi résoudre le problème. Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à se connaitre ? Nous avons le même âge. Qui sait, peut-être que nous deviendrons un jour amis ?

\- Pfff, il est stupide de raconter de telles sornettes ! souffla Jérémy. On ne sera jamais amis ! Vous ne pouvez_ pas me_ _comprendre_ ! De toute manière, vous n'êtes que des privilégiés. Vous ignorez tout de la vraie vie, vous qui avez toujours vécu au sein d'un château. Vous n'avez jamais eu à vous battre pour quoi que ce soit. Contrairement à ma famille, et surtout moi. Je sais qu'en Ellsellgé l'élite est puissante et peut tout faire, au détriment des roturiers, qui ne sont que des esclaves pour vous ! Votre chevalier-protecteur, vu dans l'état qu'il est, je doute qu'il fut victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. Avouez, vous l'avez battu comme vos ancêtres le faisaient sur les siens et vous le forcez à entretenir cet odieux mensonge contre la menace qu'il lui arrive des choses plus atroces encore ! Vous n'avez que les bons côtés. Vous êtes horrible et vous me dégoûtez !

Jérémy cracha par terre à ce dernier mot, pour bien appuyez ses propos. Le sang de Mathieu ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur l'albinos et le plaqua avec force contre le mur, sans chercher à savoir s'il lui faisait mal. Il ne vit pas qu'il l'empêchait de bien respirer, à serrer ainsi sa gorge.

\- Parce que selon toi la vie est aussi simple ? Tu crois que je vis le bonheur au quotidien sans côtoyer un tant soit peu la tristesse ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es différent que je vais m'apitoyer comme tu voudrais que je le fasse ! J'ai un frère aveugle et illégitime qui n'a que cinq ans mais qui se bat avec bravoure sans jamais se plaindre ! Et je connais deux autres personnes qui me sont proches pourquoi qui le mot douleur est une réalité bien trop cruelle ! Et je t'interdis d'insinuer que je fais subir quoi que ce soit de ce genre à Antoine ! Tu entends ?

\- Mathieu !

Antoine et Agnès venaient d'entrer. Alertés par le cri du chevalier-protecteur, Alexis, David et Charlotte entrèrent à leur tour. Ces derniers furent choqués par ce qu'ils virent. Mais déjà Antoine s'était élancé et poussa brutalement son protégé hors de la portée du plus plus jeune Breut. Mais Mathieu, mécontent, tentait de s'échapper de l'étreinte ferme du plus âgé. Mais Antoine tenait les bras du prince de façon à ce qu'il le regarde en face.

\- Mathieu, calme-toi ! Tu ne te contrôle plus ! Calme-toi ! Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça alors reprends tes esprits ! MATHIEU !

Mathieu finit par retrouver la raison. Son air agressif et ses yeux coléreux disparurent au profit d'une expression plus sereine. Comme s'il avait été inconscient durant son moment de pure colère, l'adolescent regarda autour de lui et vit les visages horrifiés.

\- Le sang ne serait mentir, dit d'une voix parfaitement audible Alexis, qui ne cachait nullement son dégoût.

\- Non ! s'écria Mathieu, même si tenter de convaincre qui que ce soit serait inutile.

Jérémy se précipita derrière ses aînés. L'air mauvais de David, qui tenait le fourreau de son épée, inquiéta Antoine, qui déjà se mettait entre les deux princes, comme pour protéger Mathieu du fiancé de Charlotte. Mathieu était effrayé par ce qu'il avait fait. Il tremblant légèrement. Et il se sentait terriblement mal. Agnès et Charlotte le regardaient, passablement choquées. Agnès qui regarda ensuite Antoine, comme si elle comprenait pourquoi ce dernier avait cherché à la détourner du prince.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui...

Mais Mathieu ne put jamais achever sa phrase. Au même moment, une vaste explosion retentit. Et des morceaux du plafond s'écroulèrent sur le groupe.

* * *

**Avouez, une fin de chapitre sans un cliff de ce genre, vous auriez cru que j'étais malade ! XD**

**Défi : Bon, a priori, avec ce chapitre, le cap des 250 reviews va être franchi. Pour "fêter" ça, ça vous dirait que je vous lance une sorte de défi ? Genre écrire un texte, court ou long, drôle ou triste, sur la trame principale ou sur un élément très secondaire/peu abordé, sur une action ou sur un personnage, par rapport à _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_, que je publierai dans un recueil ? Ça peut être sur le passé de l'histoire, sur un moment présent, sur un futur que vous imaginez ou quelque chose que vous avez décidé de modifier par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Ça peut même n'être rattaché que de loin à l'histoire, du moment que cela fasse parti de l'univers de NMTVCQTD. Vous êtes totalement libres et j'accepte tout. Il suffira de m'envoyer vos textes via DocX (prévenez moi pour la connexion) et je les publierai en précisant de qui est le texte. Et si vous avez plusieurs textes, je les publierai tous. Enfin c'est comme vous voulez, ce n'est qu'une idée. Je n'oblige personne à le faire. Mais n'hésitez surtout pas, en plus, ça me ferait plaisir.**

**Review ? :3**


	17. Chapitre 14 (1) : Jugements

**Coucou mes petites mandragores d'amour !**

**J'aime tellement lire votre rage à cause des cliffs ! Sachez que c'est devenu ma spécialité et que ça ne va pas s'arranger ! XD Et encore, sur celui de ce chapitre, je suis sympa, vous le verrez dans la seconde partie ! Par contre pour celui du chapitre d'après, vous me tuerez.**

**Pour le défi, comme on m'a posé plusieurs fois la question, je le précise ici, IL N'Y A AUCUNE LIMITE DE TEMPS ! Je suis consciente que l'été tout le monde soit occupé. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un écrit dans une semaine comme dans trois mois. Et vous pouvez écrire quelque chose maintenant, comme vous pouvez écrire autre chose dans deux chapitres, si vous avez envie de réagir par rapport à ce que j'ai écrit. Liberté totale, du moment que cela fasse parti de l'univers de NMTVCQTD, puisque le recueil en portera le nom. Voilà.**

**Ah, l'identité du traître qui a tué Bruce, il y a deux personnes qui ont quasiment trouvé l'identité de cette personne, je dis bien quasiment car elles ne sont pas totalement sûres. Vous êtes fortiches ! Et j'en suis contente, car ça veut dire que vous êtes attentifs ^^**

**La chronologie est volontairement non linéaire par endroits. Certains moments ne pourront pas se passer en même temps, même s'ils sont liés. Cela avait déjà commencé lorsque les Fossoyeurs apprenaient la nouvelle provenant d'Ouki alors qu'elle n'a eu lieu qu'à la fin du chapitre suivant.**

**Comme ce chapitre était long, j'ai fait le choix de le couper en deux. **

**Era : Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil. Et bien je te fais coucou aussi, même si le Canada n'est pas à côté.**

**Ah et très chère Mad Calypso, pour ce que tu sais, dans cette première partie, ça n'arrive pas, tu peux souffler ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Jugements - partie 1/2**

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

Gwenaëlle frappa le mur avec son poing. Qu'importe la douleur ressentie au niveau de ses doigts qui se propagea partout au sein de la jeune fille, rien ne pourrait lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'elle ressentait au cœur. Elle souffrait et rien ne pouvait la consoler.

Alors qu'elle continuait à se défouler contre la pierre, François la pris dans ses bras et la poussa hors de la portée du mur.

\- Laisse-moi ! hurla la Fossoyeuse. Laisse-moi faire mon deuil !

\- On ne sait pas si...

\- Tu as entendu comme moi ce qui a été dit ! Il y a eu un attentat à Ouki. Plusieurs explosions ! Une partie du château et de la ville entièrement détruites ! Des centaines de morts ! Le roi Alexis et ses frères ont survécus par miracle, mais ils ont précisé que de nombreuses personnes autour d'eux sont mortes ! Que de tous les étrangers ont été arrêtés, suspectés d'être complices ! Mais il n'a jamais été question de Mathieu ! Il n'a pu que périr enseveli, si on ne sait rien, et que jamais il a été dit qu'il faisait partie des otages du roi Alexis ! Je l'ai envoyé à la mort !

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! répliqua son interlocuteur. Il ne se trouvait peut-être pas au château ni même à Ouki ! Et il y avait Patrick ! Tu crois qu'il aurait laissé son prince en danger ?

_Sauf s'il a été tué lui aussi._

Cette pensée les traversa tous les deux. Si Gwenaëlle cessa de vouloir s'enfuir des bras de son ami, ses larmes redoublèrent et elle se laissa aller à la tristesse. Elle venait probablement de perdre deux êtres qui lui étaient particulièrement cher, aussi ne chercha-t-elle pas à dissimuler sa peine, au mépris de sa propre sécurité, comme le lui rappela François.

\- Gwen, il faut bouger. Nous sommes ici depuis trop longtemps, on risque de se faire repérer !

\- Et alors ? Aux yeux du roi nous sommes des ennemis et celui qui nous protégeait est très certainement auprès de ma tante en ce moment-même, alors pourquoi lutter ? Je n'ai plus qu'à accepter mon sort.

Le regard de François s'assombrit et sa voix se remplit de colère.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu entends Gwenaëlle ? Je te l'interdit ! Tu es une fille forte, capable de tout surmonter ! Tu es une Fossoyeuse, bon sang ! Alors cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et remue-toi !

\- François...

\- La déesse Déponia elle-même t'a fait venir à elle et t'a confié Sourire Écarlate. Tu crois qu'elle l'aurait fait si jamais c'était pour te rendre aussitôt aux agents ? Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas le cas. Et si ton cousin est encore en vie quelque part à Ouki, je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de ton aide, maintenant plus que jamais, alors je ne veux plus t'entendre geindre et remettons nous au boulot ! On a un complot à démanteler, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Qui sait si nous ne pouvons pas empêcher une telle explosion ici, à Sommet ?

Gwenaëlle prit le temps de méditer sur ces paroles. Ces derniers temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de douter d'elle-même et flanchait rapidement. Or, comme venait de lui rappeler François, Déponia l'avait choisie. Elle ne devait plus douter, plus jamais. Mais avec tous les événements qui s'enchaînaient ces derniers temps, la jeune femme avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Heureusement que François était là pour le lui rappeler.

\- Bougeons, décida son ami, qui voyait le visage de son interlocutrice se métamorphoser au fil de son résonnement. Nous sommes restés trop longtemps au même endroit.

Les Fossoyeurs avaient pris le risque de rester plus longtemps en ville pour en savoir le plus possible sur ce que les gens savaient à propos des explosions. Mais au final, c'étaient toujours les mêmes propos qui revenaient. Les rues étaient remplies de monde, et eux-mêmes portaient des capes encapuchonnées, mais de agents pouvaient très bien les retrouver.

\- Et Victor ?

Ce dernier s'était éloigné pour "vérifier quelque chose" et n'était toujours pas revenu.

\- Il ne se fera pas avoir aussi facilement. Et il est seul, donc moins facilement repérable.

Le duo déambula en cherchant un endroit où dormir pour la nuit - à force d'avoir parcouru Sommet pour le travail, les Fossoyeurs la connaissaient parfaitement. Et il y avait des endroits où les gens qui n'avaient pas de toits se regroupaient dans les bas-fonds, et où personne ne posait de question sur qui dormait à côté de soi. Gwenaëlle et François se dirigeaient là-bas quand ils tombèrent sur Victor, qui avait l'air passablement agité.

\- Victor ?

\- Gwen, il faut que tu voies quelque chose !

\- Vic, parle moins vite, j'ai dû mal à te comprendre !

Victor s'obligea à se calmer.

\- Ton frère, Yéyé, il a les cheveux longs, bruns et bouclés ? Il a un chapeau de paille sur la tête ?

\- Oui, mais comment tu sais ça ?

Le Fossoyeur grimaça.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu viennes voir ça directement...

* * *

A peine le plafond s'était-il fissuré qu'Antoine avait réagi instinctivement et s'était jeté sur Mathieu en y mettant toute sa force, les projetant plus loin et le sauvant d'une mort certaine, des morceaux du plafond s'étant écrasés là où le prince se trouvait juste avant.

Les frères Breut étaient hors de portée des débris de plafond, mais Alexis poussa Jérémy contre le mur, pour éviter qu'il reçoive des projectiles. Charlotte aurait pu être blessée mais heureusement, David la tira contre lui, la protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Agnès fut surtout gênée par la poussière. Tout le monde se retrouva à terre, le groupe s'étant instinctivement jeté pour limiter les dégâts ou n'avait pas pu résister aux ondes de choc. Mais tous toussaient à cause de la fumée. Alors qu'ils voulurent se relever, de nouvelles déflagrations eurent lieu. Cette fois-ci, le bruit se fit un peu plus lointain et il n'y eut aucun dégât là où ils se trouvaient. Mais de nombreux hurlements et les bruits de pas de gens qui couraient dans tous les sens leurs parvinrent distinctement.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Alexis.

\- Oui, je crois, répondit Mathieu.

\- Très bien ! Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Ceux qui veulent aller se réfugier, je ne les considérerais pas comme des lâches, ils peuvent s'en aller.

\- Je ne fuirai pas ! clama Jérémy.

\- Moi non plus ! fit de même David.

\- C'est pareil pour moi ! s'entendit dire Charlotte, après avoir écouté parler son fiancé. Antoine, donne-moi l'un de tes poignards, je sais me battre, cela fait partie de ma formation de duchesse, au cas où, d'après mes parents. Je ne l'ai jamais fait ailleurs que dans mes cours, mais je peux me rendre utile.

\- Charlotte..., commença à protester son cousin.

\- Mathieu, je n'ai pas été très utile depuis le début, j'ai même été source d'ennuis, alors donne-moi une chance de prouver ma valeur. S'il te plait.

\- Si... c'est ce que tu veux, je ne m'y oppose pas.

\- Merci.

Antoine confia à la princesse l'une de ses précieuses armes. Déjà, la fratrie Breut s'élançait parmi les gravats vers l'origine des déflagrations. Charlotte les suivis, distancée de peu par Mathieu et Antoine. Le prince avait lancé un regard vers sa bien-aimée, mais Agnès avait hoché négativement la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle restait derrière.

La progression du groupe ne fut pas aisée. La plupart des gens couraient en les bousculant et les débris et corps qui entravaient le chemin rendaient le chemin presque impraticable. Sans compter que de nouvelles explosions ralentissaient davantage, obligeant tout le monde à se protéger des éventuels pans de murs qui pourraient s'écrouler. Mais très vite, le groupe pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Dehors, juste devant l'entrée principale du château, plusieurs hommes tiraient avec des canons soit en direction de la ville, soit sur le château, bien que ce fût une minorité dans ce cas. Des soldats attaquaient les tireurs, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, d'autant plus que des hommes armés arrivèrent pour attaquer les soldats. Comme un seul homme, nos héros foncèrent. Cependant, les plus doués au combat furent Mathieu et Antoine, et surtout ce dernier. Même Jérémy dut reconnaître leur talent à l'escrime, tant ils semblaient à l'aise avec une épée au bout des doigts. Cependant, tout le monde se battait vaillamment. Charlotte, non habituée à se battre, faiblit rapidement, ce qu'Alexis remarqua.

\- Princesse Charlotte, rentrez vous abriter !

\- N-non !

Charlotte était terrifiée, mais en voyant son cousin et son fiancé combattre leurs adversaires, elle refusait de rester en arrière. Elle voulait prouver sa valeur, mais plus seulement aux yeux d'Antoine comme auparavant. Elle devait montrer à David qu'elle n'était pas celle décrite au conseil. C'était important à ses yeux.

\- Princesse, argumenta David, qui avait senti son hésitation. Vous avez vaillamment combattu, mais continuer serait vain de votre part. Vous nous serez plus utile en aidant les blessés à fuir cet endroit !

\- Je... D'accord !

Alexis s'inquiétait. Même si tes tirs de canons avaient baissé en intensité, bien des soldats et civils avaient perdu la vie en n'ayant pu éviter un boulet ou des morceaux de bâtiments.

Pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ? Cette opération avait été préparée de longue date, à en en juger par le nombre de traîtres, les canons qui ont été alignés et que personne ne l'ait prévenu à temps de ce qui se passait. Ces hommes obéissaient à un ordre. Il fallait trouver la ou les personnes qui tenai(en)t le rôle de chef(s). Et vite !

Antoine arrivait à repousser ses adversaires et à frayer un chemin jusque vers un canonnier. Mais dans sa précipitation, il ne vit pas arriver par derrière un autre escrimeur.

\- Antoine attention !

Mathieu se précipita et donna un coup d'épée mortel dans le dos de l'assaillant.

\- Sois plus attentif ! Sinon qui va veiller sur moi ?

Si le prince avait parlé avec une certaine légèreté, sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas retrouver son protecteur dans un état similaire à la chasse à courre, voire pire. Antoine lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne mourrai pas de sitôt ! dit-il, comme pour rassurer autant Mathieu que lui-même.

Le combat continua, sans qu'aucun camp ne semble prendre l'avantage.

\- Arrêtez tout ! tonna soudainement une voix par-dessus les autres.

Tout le monde se retourna. Alexis put enfin voir le chef. Et il écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

Denise était en train de broder des mouchoirs pour ses nièce et neveu quand elle entendit des cors et un bruit sourd de nombreux cavaliers chevauchant dans sa direction. Denise ouvrit sa fenêtre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Plusieurs autres personnes avaient fait de même. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du prince et de toute une escorte ! Denise retint de justesse un cri. Depuis qu'elle c'était disputée avec Henri, des semaines plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé. Denise avait même dédaigné ses lettres d'excuses. Elle s'était confiée à Fujix et à Etienne, ses seuls confidents. Pour elle, leur brève mais belle histoire d'amour s'était achevée, aussi voir le prince chez elle l'étonnait grandement. Tout comme Etienne, qui vint les accueillir.

\- Votre Altesse ! Je ne m'attendais point à votre venue !

\- En effet, seigneur Gnik, mais je ne peux vous en vouloir, puisque moi-même je l'ignorais. Je me promenais dans les environs quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais jamais venu vous rendre visite. Il était temps que je comble cette lacune !

_A d'autres ! Nous sommes à plusieurs dizaines de lieues de Sommet ! Et ton escorte et tes bagages prouvent que tout était déjà organisé. Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, Henri !_

Cependant, Denise était écartelée par des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, elle en voulait toujours à Henri de lui avoir caché les projets de fiançailles de la reine Aliénor, d'autre part, bien malgré elle, elle ressentait pour le prince les mêmes sentiments sincères depuis tout ce temps. Loin de la cour, elle pensait que son amour s'étiolerait ou qu'Henri finirait par se faire une raison de son sort, mais c'était à croire que les dieux avaient d'autres projets pour eux.

En tant que sœur du duc, elle se devait d'elle aussi recevoir ses invités de marque. Un banquet en leur honneur fut improvisé, avec divers rafraîchissements pour eux, dont ils avaient besoin après une longue chevauchée. Le prince Henri et ses accompagnateurs remercièrent leurs hôtes chaleureusement en entamèrent de vives discussions avec Etienne, son épouse Angélique et Denise. Et puis, Henri, parfaitement détendu, demanda à Denise si elle pouvait lui montrer plus en détail les magnifiques jardins qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir depuis sa monture.

Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Etienne jeta un coup d'œil à sa cadette. Cette dernière refusait de rester seule avec lui, loin de la protection de son frère, mais elle ne pouvait braver un ordre indirect de son prince. Pas devant plusieurs témoins. Mais rien ne l'empêchera une fois au milieu des jardins d'écourter la conversation, même en se montrant impolie.

Tous deux se dirigèrent donc là où le prince le désirait. Ils déambulaient parmi les nombreux parterres de fleurs très colorés, les arbres taillés avec des écureuils qui sautaient d'une branche à l'autre, les bassins d'eaux où les oiseaux se rafraîchissaient et chantaient, les fruits qui pendaient, prêts à être cueillis... Cette atmosphère bucolique voire romantique les imprégna tous les deux, même si Denise restait sur ses gardes.

\- Quels magnifiques jardins ! On n'a rien de tel, à Sommet !

\- Henri, tu n'es pas venu ici pour admirer les fleurs, alors passons directement à l'essentiel, veux-tu ?

\- Denise, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : je sais que je t'ai fait du mal en te cachant les projets de fiançailles de ma mère et j'en suis désolé. J'ai rencontré Marie Lequini mais je ne l'aime pas. C'est à peine si nous nous entendons elle et moi. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis heureux Denise ! Je vais faire rompre mes fiançailles et nous allons être heureux ensemble !

\- J'ai dû mal à te croire.

Henri s'approcha de celle qu'il aimait, lui pris ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Denise, je te promets que rien ni personne ne nous empêchera de nous aimer ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

Ils se regardèrent. Seul le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre, rompant le silence du moment. Denise était écartelée entre la raison et les sentiments. Elle voulait le croire, son cœur voulait le croire, mais au fond, elle lui en voulait toujours. Leur amour était voué à l'échec, de toute évidence. Jamais Aliénor ou Charlotte ne l'accepteraient comme épouse légitime d'Henri. Etienne et Fujix l'avaient mis en garde contre la possibilité que le prince lui fasse de belles promesses qu'il ne pourrait tenir. Leur histoire ne pouvait marcher.

Consciente de tous ces faits, Denise donna sa réponse.

\- Je te crois. Et moi aussi, je t'aime !

* * *

\- Yéyé...

\- Gwen...

L'aîné reposait péniblement sur son lit, tandis que la benjamine le regardait, anéantie. Gwenaëlle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Quand Victor lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne au plus vite voir son frère, elle n'avait pas compris l'ampleur de la situation. Victor lui avait juste dit que Yéyé n'allait pas très bien. Alors qu'il allait "vérifier quelque chose", il était tombé par le plus grand des hasards sur le jeune Lequini qui traînassait dans la rue, ivre et dans un état lamentable. Seules les descriptions de Gwenaëlle lui avait permis de reconnaître au bout de plusieurs secondes celui qui avait été bon pour son amie durant leurs jeunes années. Victor s'était alors empressé d'aller alerter la Fossoyeuse.

Les trois amis s'étaient emparés de Yéyé et l'avaient emmené dans la chambre que louait le noble, d'après les explications désordonnées de ce dernier. Par miracle, si on leur avait jetés des regards suspicieux dans la rue, apparemment aucun agent n'était venu leur rendre visite. Et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre, la jeune femme avait prié ses amis de la laisser seule avec Yéyé. Elle voulait lui parler sans détour, en toute intimité.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce, lui recroquevillé sur sa couche, elle appuyée contre le mur, et pourtant, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas parlé. Gwenaëlle ignorait quoi dire, de peur de heurter la sensibilité de son interlocuteur, tandis que Yéyé était tellement honteux qu'il n'osait prendre la parole le premier. Mais s'il demeurait muet, son esprit, pour une fois sobre - Yéyé n'avait plus de quoi s'offrir la moindre bouteille - lui était très actif.

_Que doit-elle penser de moi ?_

Cette question le tourmentait au plus haut point. Jusqu'à là au moins, il avait été seul dans sa déchéance. Personne pour le juger. Personne qui ne le connaissait pour le juger. Personne qui lui lancerait un air de dégoût mélangé à de la pitié qui pourrait l'atteindre. Yéyé ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur puisse penser qu'il n'était qu'un simple ivrogne. Et même s'il s'était retrouvé dans cet état suite à leur dispute, Yéyé ne considérait pas Gwenaëlle comme responsable. C'était de sa faute à lui.

Gwenaëlle soupira et se rapprocha de son frère, en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en lui prenant une main.

\- Yéyé, pardonne-moi.

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux. Comme cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas bu, malgré un mal de tête ambiant et une certaine fatigue, il se sentait en état de mener une conversation.

\- Pourquoi tu présentes tes excuses ? C'est toi qui avais raison.

\- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très fragile émotionnellement mais je n'ai jamais cherché à vérifier si tout allait bien. C'est de ma faute si tu es allé aussi loin.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Tu as toujours été sensible. Quand je disparaissais dans les rues de Pandémie des heures entières, tu étais capable d'allumer une centaine de cierges dans le temple en priant pour moi ou d'entamer une grève de la faim jusqu'à ce que nos parents acceptent de me faire chercher. Et vu la cruauté de mes paroles... J'aurais dû vérifier, par acquis de conscience.

\- Tu étais occupée, j'imagine.

_Oui, à sauver la peau de Mathieu, et la mienne plus récemment. Je crois que tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre cette vérité pour le moment._

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- Ces gars avec tu étais, ce sont les mêmes que ceux que tu fréquentais à Pandémie ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils te sont fidèles.

\- J'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir. Malgré les épreuves de ces derniers temps, nous sommes très soudés.

\- Des épreuves ? Quelles épreuves ?

Gwenaëlle se serait mordue la langue, furieuse que ces mots lui aient échappés.

\- R-rien !

\- Sœurette, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter de se mentir ? Tu vois bien que les non-dits entre nous ne nous réussissent pas, enfin pour moi en tout cas.

En temps normal, Gwenaëlle aurait refusé. Pour sa propre sécurité, pour celle des Fossoyeurs, de Mathieu, et pour Yéyé lui-même. En temps normal. Cette réalité s'était effondrée depuis le départ de son cousin.

Alors la jeune femme se confia. Et lui raconta tout, depuis son départ de sa ville natale pour la capitale jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle n'omit rien : les débuts difficiles du trio qui dû s'adapter, les Fossoyeurs, leur travail pour la monarchie, sa relation étrange avec les deux hommes mais qu'elle acceptait, ses liens avec Mathieu, le complot, la chasse à courre, l'aide inattendue de Fujix et Nina, la fugue de Mathieu et son groupe, l'interrogatoire, l'enfermement, l'entrevue avec Déponia, son évasion avec ses amis, les nouvelles provenant d'Ouki. Tout y passa.

Yéyé la regardait, complètement éberlué. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait finalement pas de nouveau abusé de la boisson. Mais pourtant Gwenaëlle lui avoua tout cela avec sérieux et il la cru. Sa sœur lui avait souvent dissimulé des choses, mais n'avait jamais menti.

La Fossoyeuse, de son côté, se sentait mieux de tout raconter. Même si François et Victor partageaient les mêmes épreuves qu'elle, pouvoir expliquer à une personne extérieure au courant de rien la soulageait, comme si elle se déchargeait d'un lourd fardeau. Quand elle eut achevé son récit, Yéyé la fixa.

\- Tu as vraiment Sourire Écarlate en ta possession ?

Gwenaëlle sourit et lui montra fièrement le poignard divin.

\- Par tous les dieux ! s'exclama le jeune homme. C'est bien l'arme, je la reconnais, elle est exactement comme on la décrit dans les textes et comme on la représente dans les illustrations.

\- Grâce à Sourire Écarlate, je me sens en sécurité.

\- Tant mieux si l'arme te protège ! Bon, on va faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Je vais rejoindre les garçons et on va... "On" ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser partir comme si de rien n'était, après tout ce que tu m'as appris ?

\- Yéyé, tu n'es pas en état de le faire ! Je ne veux pas être vexante, mais tu es dans un état lamentable !

Yéyé fit la moue avant de se redresser.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas ! Je suis parfaitement en état de te protéger !

Il se leva hors de son lit. Et tomba aussitôt par terre. Il n'avait pas la forme qu'il prétendait avoir, après plus d'une lune à boire sans rien faire d'autre. Gwenaëlle se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Yéyé, tu vois ! Reste ici et repose-toi ! J'irai régulièrement te rendre visite !

\- Sauf que ce serait le meilleur moyen de te faire capturer. Et que de toute manière je n'ai plus un seul sou pour continuer à payer mon loyer, alors je serai bientôt viré d'ici.

\- Mais...

Gwenaëlle redoutait d'autres choses. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, son frère la rassura.

\- Je ne serai pas un boulet pour toi. Je promets de t'aider et te protéger du mieux que je peux. En échange, aide moi à ne plus être tenté, car je serai faible de ce côté-là, je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

La jeune femme ne put résister à l'éclat nouveau qui brillait dans les yeux de son aîné.

\- D'accord. Mais tu vas devoir m'obéir, si tu ne veux pas mourir.

\- Je préfère obéir plutôt que de subir les foudres d'une Fossoyeuse en colère car j'aurais osé ne pas l'écouter.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils retrouvaient, après toutes ces années, une relation similaire à celle qu'ils connu autrefois.

* * *

Patrick avait été isolé, mais il restait le quatrième Fossoyeur. S'il s'était d'abord morfondu sur son sort, à peine avait-il entendu la première explosion que ses habitudes avaient repris le dessus. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et il était prêt à en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants, quand bien même fut-il assigné à résidence. Profitant de la confusion de ses geôliers déroutés par de nouvelles explosions et des cris, Patrick put facilement fuir de chez lui. Sa demeure ne se trouvait pas dans la zone de tirs, aussi le Fossoyeur arriva rapidement jusqu'au château sans encombres, malgré les fuyards et la poussière. Il croisa alors le général Benjamin Meta-Bene qui était accompagné de l'homme en rouge qui avait intercepté les Ellsellgiens. Patrick ne se souvenait plus de son nom.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

D'abord surpris par son arrivée impromptue, Benjamin pris la parole.

\- J'ai envoyé mes hommes régler leur compte à ses canonniers qui tirent de partout. Je voulais le rejoindre, mais le mercenaire Lennon qui travaille avec moi sur les ordres de notre souverain a eu une autre idée.

\- Exactement ! clama Bob. Nous devons trouver ce chien galeux qui ose détruire là où habite mon employeur ! Comment je vais être payé après moi s'il n'y a plus rien ?

\- Le problème est que pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune piste alors que tout explose ! Une idée peut-être ? A moins que ce soit vous ?

\- Je suis loyal au roi Alexis, rétorqua Patrick. Voyons voir... Vous dites que les hommes ne font que tirer ? Ils cherchent à tout détruire et seulement cela ?

\- Je ne me trompe jamais, Billy ! Quand j'affirme qu'il n'y a que de la destruction, c'est que c'est le cas !

Patrick passa outre l'étrange surnom de ce tout étrange comme et réfléchit à voix haute.

\- Si ce n'est que de la destruction pure et dure... Alors ça doit être quelque chose d'important... Un spectacle ? Quelque chose que... Qui doit être vu ! Cette destruction doit bien être vue par celui qui l'a voulu !

\- Donc ce mauvais larbin ne peut être qu'en hauteur ! déduit Bob. A un endroit qui n'est pas dans la ligne de tire des canons.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit ! s'écria Benjamin qui connaissait bien la ville. Venez vite !

Le trio couru jusqu'au grand temple de la ville, qui faisait face au château et qui surplombait Ouki de sa haute taille. Et en effet, perché tout en haut sur le toit, une silhouette se dessinait. Une personne s'y trouvait, seule. Il s'agissait d'un homme, à première vue. Il était impossible de bien le distinguer d'aussi loin, surtout avec le soleil en contrejour. Mais la posture tournée vers la scène de carnage était révélatrice.

\- Il doit s'agir de notre homme ! s'écria Bob.

\- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, mais allons vérifier quand même, décida Benjamin.

De nombreuses personnes avaient trouvé refuge en ce lieu sacré. La peur et la foi avaient conduit des familles entières à se cloîtrer ici plutôt qu'ailleurs, dans le plus grand désordre. Les gens s'agitaient, les enfants hurlaient et pleuraient, tandis que des affaires prises à la va vite traînaient dans un désordre indescriptible. Patrick se retint de soupirer de découragement. Il fallait au plus vite atteindre les escaliers plus loin et avec cette foule désordonnée et apeurée, cela allait être compliqué. Bob n'éprouvait cependant pas les mêmes scrupules et s'emparant de son épée, il hurla.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas périr foudroyés par vos dieux ou découpés par mes soins, déguerpissez de mon chemin, vils manants !

Avec l'excellente acoustique des lieux, sa voix se répercuta et frappa de paralysie toute l'assistance avant que les personnes qui se trouvaient juste devant le mercenaire ne s'écartent brutalement, jusqu'à former un chemin entre lui et le fond de la salle. Le trio put ainsi accourir jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il atteignit et arriva jusque sous la charpente.

Benjamin aperçut une ouverture, où la luminosité perçait dans la pénombre ambiante.

\- Par-là, chuchota le général. Nous allons le surprendre s'il n'a pas entendu votre cri, Lennon. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de gardes pour protéger l'homme.

\- Mais veut-il être protégé ? demanda Patrick.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? l'interrogea Benjamin.

\- L'homme est visible de loin et sans protection aucune. Ce comportement est anormal. A croire qu'il a _envie_ de se faire prendre.

\- Qu'il est envie ou pas, on doit arrêter ce carnage, alors ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Personne ne chercha à contester les dires du général et aussitôt les trois hommes se précipitèrent dehors, chacun à leur tour, l'ouverture ne leur permettant pas d'y aller en même temps. Là, le vent les pris par surprise, mais ils furent aussitôt prêts à en découdre. Cependant, l'homme, même s'il les observait avec une curiosité et surprise; ne s'attendant visiblement pas à avoir de la visite, du moins sitôt, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour les arrêter.

Alors que Bob allait brandir de nouveau son épée, Patrick reconnut la personne en question.

\- Seigneur Laurent Grey ? demanda-t-il, complètement éberlué.

\- Lui ? C'est un noble du nord du royaume non ? voulut savoir Benjamin. Si je me souviens bien, il a participé à l'épreuve pour devenir roi de Plectrum, non ?

\- Si ! Il s'était même montré d'une rare violence pour s'emparer de la pierre du roi Kriss, d'après ce que m'a rapporté le roi Alexis, et quand il a échoué, il est retourné sur ses terres pour ne plus en sortir, jusqu'à aujourd'hui apparemment. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi faites-vous bombarder la ville ? questionna le Fossoyeur.

Patrick avait pensé que Laurent aurait fait le deuil de sa famille, mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

\- Mes motivations n'ont pas à être connus de vous, répondit hargneusement Laurent. Mes desseins... Vous ne pouvez les comprendre !

\- Seigneur, veuillez nous suivre, ordonna Benjamin, ferme. Et vous aller faire cesser ces tirs immédiatement !

Laurent les regarda avec un profond dégoût de visible sur le visage. Et sortit une arme à feu de sous son haut.

\- Je refuse ! Le premier qui avance, je le descends ! Je ne mourrai pas avant de voir le visage horrifié de cet usurpateur de Michel Breut contempler les cadavres de ses fils !

\- Vous êtes donc le traître que tout le monde cherche ? s'étonna Patrick. Mais pourquoi vouloir la mort du roi et des princes ? Pourquoi un tel complot ?

Laurent ne répondit pas. Il allait tirer quand il se mit à crier et lâcha son arme brutalement contre le sol, tout en se tenant la main qui tenait auparavant l'objet, subitement rougie.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., voulut demander Benjamin, mais Bob le coupa.

\- Son arme a brûlée, indiqua le mercenaire. Je m'en suis occupé.

\- Comment ?

Bob fit apparaître une flamme sur le bout d'un doigt.

\- Un présent des dieux, dit-il laconiquement. Je n'aime pas l'afficher au grand jour mais là je n'avais pas le choix. Emmenons-le sur les lieux, qu'il puisse tout faire arrêter.

Laurent éclata d'un rire sinistre, malgré la douleur encore vive sur sa main, tandis que Benjamin et Bob s'emparaient de lui.

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'en m'arrêtant, le complot s'arrêtera ? Ce que vous êtes naïfs !

* * *

**Suite du chapitre bientôt !**

**Phi, j'espère que tu as été servie, niveau explosions !**

**Review ? :3**

**Merci aux filles de la conversation débutée par yume Yaoiste sur la vidéo de My Yéyé, _L'ange déchu_. Merci à Ayumi de m'avoir appris l'existence de cette conversation, à Kanari et Bipolxire pour leurs éloges pour NMTVCQTD, ainsi que flygavoli, senix24 et epiphanie leduc, bien que j'ignore qui vous êtes, pour les deux dernières. Si vous passez par-là, dites le moi.**

**Sinon aucun rapport avec cette fic, mais j'aimerais remercier votre éternel engouement pour _Je suis comme ça, gamin !_ Ce n'est qu'un OS, mais a lui tout seul, il a quand même 23 favoris. Moi qui avais peur de me louper avec lui, c'est tout l'inverse !**


	18. Chapitre 14 (2) : Jugements

**Bonsoir/Bonjour, très chères mandragores !**

**Comme promis, voici la seconde partie du chapitre 14. La dernière fois, je vous avais garanti que le cliffhanger serait sympa. C'est toujours le cas ! Mais je ne vous avais pas prévenu pour le contenu. Alors, pour vos feels... Bon c'est pas trop la joie, voilà. Mais vous êtes habituées maintenant, non ?**

**Louky : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Et oui, il était temps que Gwen et Yéyé soient enfin réconciliés.**

**Sinon, on m'a fait remarquer à plus d'une reprise que plus j'en dévoilais sur le complot, moins vous en saviez. Effectivement, j'aime tellement brouiller les pistes, ah ah ah ! En même temps, si c'était trop simple, l'histoire ne serait pas aussi complexe et aurait été beaucoup plus courte. Mais il reste encore plusieurs chapitres, la fic n'est pas terminée, vous n'avez pas fini de lire les aventures de tous les personnages. **

**Sinon, plus de 5100 vues, merci beaucoup ! Et vous êtes quasiment 50 followers sur cette fic, j'ai encore du mal à croire que vous soyez aussi nombreux, presque une demi-centaine quoi... Bon, il y a pas mal de lecteurs fantômes parmi vous, aussi je remercie encore ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review aux chapitres.**

**Je comptais sortir ce chapitre demain mais je pars à ce moment-là en vacances en Bretagne pour quelques jours, chose qui a été décidée seulement hier, donc j'ai bûché pour pouvoir sortir ce chapitre avant de partir, j'y tenais.**

**[Spoil Point Culture sur les pirates] Je savais que Links adorait les épisodes d'Aventures, mais là, c'est carrément une histoire d'amour entre eux XD**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Jugements - partie 2/2**

Anne essuya une nouvelle larme qui perlait juste sous son œil. Elle n'osait se rapprocher de la fenêtre, de peur d'y voir des personnes auxquelles la serveuse ne voulait plus avoir affaire. Il y avait des personnes malintentionnées qui ne pouvaient que lui faire du mal, et d'autres qui lui assuraient qu'elles lui offraient une protection, mais Anne avait encore du mal à les croire. Et surtout, il y avait une personne qu'elle voulait autant qu'elle redoutait de voir.

Sa vie était devenue très compliquée depuis plusieurs semaines et si la jeune femme n'avait pas déjà craqué nerveusement, c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle devait tenir, pour lui.

\- Antoine..., murmura-t-elle.

Pour lui, mais pas seulement.

\- Vous l'aimez toujours, malgré les épreuves que vous subissez ? Je vous admire réellement.

Anna allait pousser un cri mais une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha.

\- Chut ! lui dit tout bas François. Mieux vaut pas attirer l'attention dans cette pièce. Victor, la prochaine fois, avant de prendre la parole, assure toi de ne pas provoquer une crise cardiaque.

\- C'est sorti tout seul, je la trouve admirable.

\- Certes.

\- Que faites-vous là ? demanda Anna, le cœur encore au bord des lèvres, une fois que le Fossoyeur l'eut relâchée. Il y a longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir !

\- On était occupé.

Il ne s'agissait pas de la première visite des deux hommes chez la jeune femme. La première avait eu lieu peu après la rupture entre Anne et Antoine, quand Gwenaëlle s'était quelque peu éloignée d'eux. Alors ils avaient commencé à élaborer ensemble de soupçons et avaient tenus à vérifier si cela était exact. La première fois, ainsi que lors de la visite suivante, Anne, malgré leurs paroles apaisantes et leurs menaces, avait catégoriquement refusé de parler. Mais la troisième fois, parce que les Fossoyeurs avaient compris quelque chose, Anne s'était sentie obligée de tout révéler, même si elle n'avait pas caché ses réticences à le faire. Mais elle avait également fait jurer aux hommes sur leur vie de ne jamais rien dévoiler à quiconque. Compte tenu de l'importance des révélations, François comme Victor avaient dû acquiescer. Par mesure de sécurité, ils n'avaient même jamais osé en parler à Gwenaëlle, qui de toute manière, s'était rapprochée d'eux que récemment. Ils avaient cependant voulu agir pour le bien d'Anne, mais cette dernière, en comprenant cela, avait menacé de se suicider s'ils comptaient entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Aussi, les Fossoyeurs se retrouvaient impuissants et inquiets, et continuaient à la voir discrètement, pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de venir ici, rouspéta Anne. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi. Ou si, si vous vous faites repérer, vous allez me mettre en danger ! Et pas que moi d'ailleurs !

\- Du calme ! tempêta Victor. Vous savez qu'on ne cherche qu'à vous protéger.

\- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour me protéger, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour ça !

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, annonça François. On ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose que vous le sachiez, mais on pense que quand vous serez au courant, vous comprendrez pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous.

Anne les regarda d'un air méfiant, tout en haussant les sourcils.

\- Et quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle à François, suspicieuse.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler des récents événements survenus à Ouki ?

\- Oui, comme tout le monde ! Je continue à travailler et les autres serveuses me rapportent des nouvelles des clients. Les explosions et les morts à Ouki ont bien évidemment été le sujet de discussion principal de ces derniers jours. Mais en quoi tout cela a-t-il un lien avec moi ?

François hésita, aussi Victor s'en chargea à sa place.

\- Antoine s'y trouvait. On ignore s'il a survécu.

Il n'avait pas cherché à épargner Anne. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

\- Que... Pardon... Mais c'est impossible ! Il est avec le prince dans la résidence d'été royale !

\- Il s'agit de la version officielle. Mais Antoine, ainsi que le prince et d'autres, était présent lors des explosions.

\- Je... Non !

Anne s'effondra par terre, complètement atterrée. Les mêmes mots revenaient en continu dans sa tête : "_Non, pas Antoine_ !".

\- Cette nouvelle est difficile, nous le savons, mais il fallait que vous le sachiez, dit François.

\- Mais pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? demanda la pauvre Anne, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

\- Pour que vous compreniez que la protection que pouvait vous offrir Antoine a peut-être disparue, ou si Antoine a survécu, il ne peut vous être d'aucune aide dans l'immédiat. Vous avez besoin de nous. Acceptez vous notre aide cette fois-ci ?

Anne ne répondit pas, préférant pleurer son amour peut-être défunt.

\- C'était donc ça que vous me cachiez ! intervint une nouvelle voix.

Le trio se retourna pour voir Gwenaëlle et Yéyé sortirent de l'ombre. Ils étaient entrés par la même corniche présente sur le toit que les autres Fossoyeurs empruntaient et qui n'était pas visible depuis la rue. Victor allait prendre la parole quand il fut coupé par sa coéquipière, qui tremblait de fureur.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit jusqu'à maintenant ? Vous me prenez donc pour une idiote ? Vous croyiez vraiment que je ne vous avais pas suivi quand vous me disiez que vous vouliez vérifier une "certaine affaire" ?. J'ai découvert ce lieu la dernière fois que vous y êtes allés, mais je n'ai pas pu hélas vous en parler, Mathieu nous avait contactés juste après pour qu'on l'aide à fuir et les événements se sont enchaînés. Mais je suis furieuse de savoir que vous m'avez caché ce secret de première importance !

\- Gwen, se défendit Victor, on aurait bien aimé, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Et que fait ton frère avec toi ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet ! riposta Gwenaëlle. Yéyé nous a rejoint, alors il a le droit d'être ici. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi simple ?

\- Taisez-vous ! la coupa Anne qui se relevait péniblement, aidée par un Yéyé soucieux de son état. Si vous continuez comme ça, on va se faire repérer ! Vous voulez me protéger ? Alors écoutez-moi, car je refuse de faire autrement.

* * *

\- Pourquoi avoir essayé de me tuer ? demanda Alexis.

Laurent était solidement enchaîné dans une geôle, présente dans un petit bâtiment à l'arrière du château, épargné par les tirs car il se trouvait de l'autre côté d'où étaient les canonniers. Sous la bonne garde de Benjamin et de Bob, l'homme ne pouvait pas fuir. Depuis qu'il avait dû ordonner contre son gré la fin des hostilités de la part de ceux qui lui obéissaient - les brûlures du mercenaire y étant pour beaucoup - soit une heure plus tôt, Laurent se trouvait là. Et Alexis comptait l'interroger. En compagnie de ses frères, de Mathieu et d'Antoine, qui avaient mérités leur place ici selon le roi pour leur grande bravoure au combat, au point qu'on avait pardonné à Mathieu son moment d'écart, le roi se tenait devant le coupable.

\- Pas seulement vous, répondit Laurent d'un air mauvais et méprisant. Ces deux-là aussi.

Il désignait d'un mouvement de tête les princes David et Jérémy. Cela confirmait les dires de Bob, Benjamin et Patrick - ce dernier, qui avait été blessé au bras juste avant la fin des tirs, était actuellement en train de se faire soigner.

\- Vous avez dit quand vous étiez sur le temple que vous vouliez que mon père contemple nos corps, c'est cela ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Laurent les regarda avec une haine profonde de visible dans le regard.

\- La peste s'est déclarée dans le royaume, mais le roi Kriss tardivement pris des mesures pour lutter contre ce fléau. Bien trop tard ! A cause de cela, ma famille a péri ! Ma femme ! Mes enfants ! Je me suis retrouvé seul à cause de lui ! J'aurais dû pouvoir me venger de lui !

\- Je vous rappelle que le roi Kriss a aussi perdu toute sa famille avant de lui-même périr, déclara David.

\- Je le sais bien ! cracha Laurent. Mais son châtiment était trop faible et je voulais le faire souffrir avant son trépas, en m'emparant de la pierre, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille sur son lit de mort que j'allais plonger son royaume chéri dans la terreur, pour qu'il comprenne combien je le haïssais et qu'il soit désespéré dans l'au-delà. Mais vous, les Breut, vous vous êtes emparés de la pierre avant moi ! Je n'ai pas pu obtenir la vengeance que je souhaitais et je l'ai reportée sur vous ! Que Michel comprenne ce que j'ai pu ressentir depuis toutes ces années !

Le prisonnier était devenu fou, perdu dans une vengeance qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais. Jérémy s'avança d'un pas.

\- Arrêtez de vous poser en victime ! Vous avez vécu quelque chose de tragique, mais je ne vous plains pas ! Par votre faute, de nombreuses personnes ont perdu la vie aujourd'hui. Qu'ont-elles eu à voir avec votre vengeance ? Absolument rien ! Et votre attitude ne pouvait pas faire revenir votre famille. Vous êtes un assassin, et rien d'autre !

Laurent regarda le plus jeune des Breut et ne cacha pas son dégoût.

\- Quoi que j'ai pu faire dans cette vie, je vaudrais toujours mieux que toi, sale monstre !

En l'espace d'une seconde, David posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet pour l'empêcher de riposter, l'obligeant à ne pas fuir, tandis qu'Alexis donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de Laurent. Ce dernier cria et se tordit en deux sous la douleur, car il y avait en plus des traces de brûlures causées par Bob. Mais le roi n'attendit pas qu'il se rétablisse pour poser à nouveau des questions.

\- Avec qui avez-vous correspondu ? Quels sont vos complices ? Quelle est l'étendu du complot ? Que comptez-vous faire d'autres ?

Mais Laurent refusa de parler, restant définitivement muet. Malgré les menaces du mercenaire puis les nouvelles brûlures infligées, rien ne sortit de sa bouche sinon des cris. Alexis dû se rendre à l'évidence : le coupable ne dirait plus un mot. Maintenant qu'il avait avoué ses motivations à ceux qu'il haïssait le plus, il restait coi.

Laurent était un homme qui s'était perdu dans ses plans de vengeance. Selon toute vraisemblance, songea Alexis, les comploteurs avaient compris qu'ils tenaient là un pion intéressant dans leur machination machiavélique et l'avaient utilisé. Mais quelle était la finalité de cette opération ? Qui Laurent cherchait-il à protéger ? Pour le moment, les réponses à ses questions ne venaient pas.

\- Je vois. Moi, Alexis, roi de Plectrum, second de la dynastie des Breut, je vous condamne à mort !

* * *

Fujix lança un regard mauvais à la porte qui se refermait à clef. Encore une fois, il maudit le roi et la punition qu'il lui infligeait. Aux yeux de tous, il ne s'était rien passé, tout était normal. Pourtant, il était constamment surveillé, même quand il travaillait, il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus sortir de l'enceinte du château. Quand il rentrait dans son lieu de vie, on lui apportait à manger avant de fermer sa porte, qu'on ne rouvrait que le lendemain matin. Avec toutes ces mesures, il perdait goût à la vie. Même s'occuper des chiens, lui qui aimait tant cela, ne lui procurait plus aucune plaisir.

Car tout son être était tourné vers une seule personne : Nina. La jeune LaBlonde était partie loin de lui et Fujix ignorait où, ce qui le mettait hors de lui. Par les temps qui couraient, le maître du chenil royal n'aimait pas savoir sa protégée dans un lieu inconnu. Si au moins il pouvait être assuré qu'elle était en sécurité ! Nina était, par le simple fait d'être en vie, en danger permanent, il ne l'ignorait pas, mais au moins, tant qu'elle vivait au château, il pouvait garder un œil sur elle. Surtout, il avait promis il y a bien longtemps de la protéger. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à l'interrogatoire, épargnant ainsi à la jeune Nina à peine née d'être assassinée. Il l'avait cachée, surveillée, s'était assuré qu'elle allait bien. La seule fois où Fujix avait failli à sa promesse, cela avait coûté à l'enfant de dix ans sa mémoire. Heureusement, cette dernière s'était remise de cette épreuve dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir et était devenue la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, même si elle ignorait qu'elle avait un lien étroit avec lui.

Fujix s'en voulait d'avoir dévoilé ses origines au roi. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Henri craignait Nina maintenant, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle l'éloigne de la cour. Il pouvait même l'avoir fait occire en secret, juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas représenter un danger potentiel...

\- Gertrude, murmura Fujix, pardonne-moi...

Au même moment, il entendit du bruit au niveau de la serrure de sa porte. La serrure était crochetée !

\- Mais que... ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur quatre personnes. Fujix les reconnu aussitôt, sans comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible.

\- Les Fossoyeurs ? Seigneur Yéyé Léquini ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

Gwenaëlle sourit.

\- Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Mais en attendant, je vous propose de fuir, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

* * *

Ginger et Benjamin se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà, quand ils étaient entrés au service du roi en tant qu'agents. Malgré leurs différences, ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus et avaient su travailler en parfaite harmonie. Entièrement dévoués à la monarchie, ils n'avaient pas vu les années défiler tant leurs journées étaient remplies, notamment depuis qu'ils avaient découvert ce complot et surtout avec la disparition volontaire du prince Mathieu et la triple évasion spectaculaire des Fossoyeurs.

Plus il y repensait, plus Benjamin voyait ses souvenirs se modifier au fil du temps, avec l'évolution de ses sentiments. Depuis toujours, il avait considéré Ginger comme une amie, sans chercher à voir plus loin. Mais depuis quelques temps, sa coéquipière lui paraissait être différente. Du moins, lui la voyait différemment. Il s'étonnait de s'arrêter de travailler pour la regarder, de penser à elle plus souvent, de la trouver plus jolie qu'auparavant...

\- Benjamin ! Oh, hé ! Benjamin, cesse d'être dans la lune !

Ce dernier sortit de sa rêverie pour voir une Ginger qui le regardait attentivement.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Je trouve que c'est étrange que Bruce E. Penser ne donne plus aucun signe de vie, pas toi ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'est volontairement enfermé pour ne pas être dérangé pendant ses travaux. Il a une réserve de nourriture et d'eau pour couvrir à ses besoins sur plusieurs jours. Le comte Debbache ne s'en inquiète pas outre mesure.

\- Parce qu'il est reparti sur ses terres, aussi ne peut-il pas savoir ce que le savant fait ou ne fais pas.

\- Hum... Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais tu as raison, mieux vaut vérifier quand même.

Ils se décidèrent à y aller de nuit, pour être sûr qu'il y ait moins de chance qu'on les repère. Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux de noir, Ginger fit bien attention de cacher sa chevelure rousse. Une fois de plus, Benjamin la regardait, émerveillé. Il était amoureux d'elle, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, ce qui était un problème pour sa profession, lui qui avait dû signer un contrat auprès du roi comme quoi il s'engageait à ne s'attacher à personne, pour se dévouer entièrement à son travail. Il ignorait que Ginger éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour lui, et que pour les mêmes raisons, elle se taisait.

Les agents eurent de la chance, la nuit était noire comme de l'encre. Ils connaissaient parfaitement chaque recoin de la ville, aussi passèrent-ils dans les ruelles les moins fréquentées. De toute manière, avec les nouvelles provenant d'Ouki, les gens étaient apeurés et beaucoup rentraient tôt chez eux, aussi croisèrent-ils peu de monde.

Une fois devant l'université où se trouvait Bruce, ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée principale qui n'était pas fermée - ce qui n'était pas si étonnant, les professeurs et les élèves aimant bien bouger, même la nuit, même si pour ces derniers, ils ne pouvaient plus y accéder tant que Bruce réquisitionnait les lieux - et fouillèrent chaque pièce sans se faire repérer, l'université était aussi remplie que les rues de Sommet, ce qui facilita leur tâche. Bientôt, Benjamin sentît une odeur pestilentielle. Il se boucha le nez.

\- Par tous les dieux, mais c'est quoi ça ?

Interloquée, Ginger le rejoignit et grimaça à son tour.

\- C'est une odeur de pourriture ! Attends, ça provient de derrière cette porte ?

Elle tenta d'ouvrir, mais la porte était fermée à clef. Cependant, Benjamin ne se laissa pas abattre et donna un violent coup d'épée à la serrure. Au bout de quelques essaies, la serrure céda et les agents pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Ce fut uniquement parce qu'ils avaient derrière eux des années d'expérience dans ce métier qu'ils ne vomirent pas à cause de l'odeur encore plus forte et à la vision qui s'offrit à eux : le cadavre de Bruce en train de se décomposer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Dès le premier coup d'œil, ils surent que c'était trop tard. Ginger se précipita en direction du bureau, mais il n'y avait aucun document, rien à propos de la crise bovine. Ce qui la troubla.

\- On l'a assassiné et volé ou détruit ses documents, car il savait quelque chose ! devina-t-elle. Et cette information lui a coûté la vie.

\- Il faut aussitôt prévenir le roi ! s'écria Benjamin.

\- Pas si vite, intervint une nouvelle voix.

Les agents se retournèrent pour voir que six personnes venaient d'entrer dans la salle dans la plus grande discrétion. D'après les tatouages de cinq d'entre eux, ils appartenaient à la guilde des assassins, la même qui avaient tenté de tuer Antoine lors de la chasse à courre. Le sixième n'en faisait pas parti, mais contrairement aux autres, son visage était familier aux deux agents, puisqu'ils s'étaient déjà croisés à plus d'une reprise au sein du château..

\- Vous ! s'indigna Benjamin. Sale traître !

\- Mais un traître qui sera riche, tandis que vous allez mourir.

Aussitôt, les six ennemis se jetèrent sur leurs cibles. Benjamin était le plus proche, aussi fut-il le premier à être attaqué. Il était fort et entraîné, mais face au surnombre, il ne pouvait résister. S'il réussit à tuer un des assassins et à en blesser un autre gravement, il se prit un coup d'épée en plein cœur. Benjamin s'écroula à terre, sur le dos. Son agonie fut courte, elle ne dura que quelques secondes. Son dernier regard fut pour Ginger.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle.

Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. A moitié folle de douleur, elle se précipita dans la mêlée, oubliant d'être prudente, ignorant les coups qu'elle recevait. Elle ne se satisfaisait même pas d'achever le blessé grave ni de trancher la gorge d'un autre. Plus rien n'importait maintenant que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus de ce monde. Le regret la submergeait. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à Benjamin ? Ses sentiments ne devraient pas être, mais ils étaient là, Ginger aurait dû l'en informer. Qu'il sache au moins de son vivant qu'il était aimé et désiré. Ils auraient pu partager des moments de bonheurs entre eux ! Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Trop tard...

Quand une épée la traversa, se logeant dans son abdomen et sortant du dos, avant de se retirer, Ginger s'écroula. Le traître et les deux assassins survivants estimèrent que c'était suffisant.

\- Brûlons le bâtiment, décida le traître. Mieux vaut que personne ne sache qu'ils aient été assassinés. On croira que c'est un malheureux accident qui a causé leur mort. Et cela effacera la marque de votre guilde des morts, quand il ne restera plus que des squelettes.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Cependant, Ginger était encore en vie. Puisant dans les dernières forces, elle rampa jusqu'à Benjamin. Elle y parvint, et se colla à lui. Difficilement, elle toucha le visage encore chaud. Elle savait parfaitement que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, ayant surpris plus d'une fois le regard de son coéquipier sur elle, et avait compris pourquoi il cherchait toujours un prétexte pour se retrouver avec elle. Ginger l'embrassa tandis qu'elle sourit faiblement, d'un sourire sincère chargé de tristesse.

\- Mon amour, maintenant... plus rien ne nous empêchera de nous aimer... dans l'au-delà...

Elle rendit l'âme avant de pouvoir sentir la fumée provoquée par l'incendie déclenché par ceux qui les avaient tués. Elle n'eut pas non plus le temps de regretter d'avoir failli à sa tâche. Le traître allait faire du mal à la famille royale, comme il empêchait de dévoiler l'origine du virus. Cela allait conduire à une vraie guerre civile. Mais Ginger, aux derniers instants de sa vie, n'avait pensé qu'à Benjamin et elle-même.

* * *

Était-il heureux vraiment heureux ?

Non, s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Mais il se sentait mieux, par rapport à il y a quelques temps. Sa vie avait été misérable et morne. Depuis qu'il était devenu un traître aux yeux de la couronne, sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant et c'était comme s'il était né de nouveau. Il se sentait libre, heureux, avait le sentiment que désormais, plus rien ne lui était impossible.

Certes, avoir tué le savant et les deux fouineurs n'étaient pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus, de même que de trahir ceux qui avaient confiance en lui, mais la récompense qui l'attendait valait bien tous ces petits désagréments.

Depuis quelques temps, il était reconnu par ceux pour qui il trahissait. Ils le payaient bien et lui promettaient une fois qu'ils auraient achevé leur plan, il obtiendrait tout ce qu'il voudra. C'était ce qui le motivait. Surtout que ses employeurs-là lui avaient certifié que son rôle allait bientôt être achevé, puisque leur plan allait bientôt arriver dans sa phase finale.

Alors il attendait patiemment que ça arrive.

Même s'il devait pour cela devoir encore subir la colère muette de son meilleur ami, qui désapprouvait complètement ce qu'il faisait. Et que ce regard lui faisait du mal.

* * *

Le soleil resplendissait tandis qu'on emmenait Laurent Grey sur le peloton d'exécution. Alexis n'avait pas voulu perdre plus de temps avec ce traître, aussi avait-il ordonné son exécution pour dès le lendemain matin, soit moins de vingt-quatre heures après l'attentat. Selon le monarque, plus vite Laurent serait exécuté, plus vite l'affaire serait entérinée. L'aide aux blessés et aux personnes ayant tout perdu avait plus d'importance aux yeux de la famille royale. La nouvelle de l'exécution s'était sue et des personnes étaient venues assister à cet événement. Tout le long de la procession, Laurent dû subir des regards haineux, des insultes et des lancers de cailloux ou autres projectiles. Si les soldats n'avaient pas encadré efficacement le chemin, l'homme serait déjà mort sous les assauts de la foule.

Laurent, qui avait les miens attachées dans le dos, fût emmené jusque sur une estrade où il fut agenouillé et sa tête posée sur un socle. Le bourreau s'arma de sa hache, attendant le signal.

Alexis, David et Jérémy se trouvaient sur un balcon qui donnait lieu sur le lieu d'exécution. Cette partie-là du château tenait encore debout. Quelques mètres plus loin, cachés aux yeux de la foule mais pourtant bien présents, se tenaient Mathieu, Charlotte et les Daniel.

Alexis prit la parole d'une voix forte, amplifiée par l'écho.

\- Seigneur Laurent Grey, vous vous êtes rendu coupable de nombreux crimes ! Tentative de régicide, crime de lèse-majesté, trahison, corruptions ainsi que de multiples assassinats ! Vous avez avoués vos crimes sans toutefois éprouver le moindre regret. De par les lois de notre pays, vous êtes condamné à être décapité. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant de mourir ?

Laurent se contenta de rester stoïque. Alexis ordonna alors que la sentence soit exécutée.

Charlotte refusa de voir le bourreau trancher la tête. Elle s'éloigna, sans voir qu'elle était suivie par David. De même, Jérémy et Agnès sortirent de la pièce.

Cependant, le prince albinos voulait pouvoir s'entretenir seul à seul avec le chevalier-protecteur. Seulement, il ne se voyait pas dire à Mathieu qu'il était indésirable pour cette conversation. Aussi fût-il étonné de voir arriver vers lui Antoine, seul de surcroît.

\- Vous voulez me parler, Votre Altesse ? demanda Antoine.

\- Que... Comment le savez- vous ?

\- Vous regardiez souvent dans ma direction depuis plusieurs minutes.

Jérémy ne pensait pas qu'il s'était fait repérer aussi facilement.

\- C'est exact, je voulais vous parler. Mais je suis étonné de vous voir seul, sans le prince Mathieu.

Antoine leva un sourcil, surpris.

\- Je m'occupe de sa protection, mais je ne suis pas toujours en sa compagnie. Si j'ai envie de me déplacer seul, j'ai la liberté de le faire.

Et puis quand Agnès est partie, Mathieu était allé la rejoindre, aussi Antoine leur avait laissé un moment d'intimité, même s'il ne le précisa pas.

\- Que voulez-vous me dire, prince Jérémy ?

\- Êtes-vous heureux ?

La question était sortie de but en blanc. Antoine fronça les sourcils, mais prit néanmoins le temps de répondre.

\- Oui, je le suis.

\- Pourtant vous n'avez pas choisi votre position.

\- J'ai dû m'en accommoder, mais je ne suis pas malheureux, non.

\- Mais vous avez souffert plus jeune ? C'est ce qu'a affirmé Mathieu, je crois. Comment avez-vous surpassé cette étape ?

Et Antoine compris que le prince voulait se rassurer, se dire que si lui avait réussi, peut-être qu'il pourrait le faire aussi. Mais leurs situations n'étaient pas similaires.

\- J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir m'adapter et surtout, je suis entouré de personnes qui m'aiment tel que je suis. Et c'est aussi votre cas, Votre Altesse.

Jérémy écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il se laisser démasquer aussi facilement par quelqu'un qui le connaissait à peine ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Quand hier vous avez été insulté, vos frères ont aussitôt réagi. Ils vous aiment et vous protège. Je pense sans me tromper pouvoir affirmer que vos parents agissent de même. Vous êtes bien entourés, c'est une grande chance que vous avez.

\- Et vous me parlez sans crainte ni répulsion.

\- Je... Mathieu n'a pas menti, j'ai souffert. Vous avez souffert aussi, même si c'est différent, à cause de votre particularité. Je n'aurais pas osé juger ou me moquer de quelqu'un qui a connu une douleur pareil.

Antoine changea aux yeux de Jérémy, qui éprouva une réelle admiration pour le plus âgé des deux.

Au même moment, Mathieu rattrapa Agnès, qui sanglotait dans un coin, assise sur un pan de mur affalé sur le sol.

\- Agnès ?

Celle-ci se retourna et rougit en comprenant que le prince la surprenait dans cet état.

\- Mathieu ?

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je me sens si inutile !

Mathieu se rapprocha de sa bien-aimée.

\- Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. A quoi ai-je servi hier ? A rien ! Charlotte est allé se battre à vos côtés, pendant que moi, je suis resté en arrière, sans pouvoir vous aider.

Mathieu s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit sa main qu'il serra.

\- Agnès, tu n'as pas été inutile, loin de là. Je sais que tu t'es occupée des blessés.

\- Je n'ai pas pu les soigner comme les médecins l'ont fait.

\- Mais tu as aidé des enfants, des personnes âgées et des personnes désorientées à fuir, leur sauvant probablement la vie, alors que tu ne connais pas vraiment les lieux et que tu aurais toi pu fuir loin du danger. Les personnes que tu as aidé, elles te sont reconnaissantes, je le sais, j'ai entendu des personnes qui saluaient le courage d'une femme à l'accent ellsellgien qui au château a pu leur permettre de s'en aller.

Agnès rougit.

\- Tu dois me trouver stupide de me plaindre ainsi, alors. Et ces larmes qui m'enlaidissent !

\- Non, je te trouve très belle.

Et Mathieu l'embrassa.

Peu loin d'eux, dans la pièce d'à côté, Charlotte contemplait le carnage. Les murs lézardés, le plafond fissuré, quand il ne s'était pas écroulé... Elle bouillait. Comment un seul homme pouvait-il être à l'origine de tout cela ? Pourquoi des hommes avaient-ils suivis ce Grey ? Ils étaient tous emprisonnés, mais ils n'étaient pas assez punis à ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'imaginais que nous apprendrions à nous connaitre, en tant que fiancés, dit une voix derrière elle.

Charlotte se retourna pour voir David.

\- Moi non plus... Tant de morts ! C'est horrible !

\- Horrible. C'est le mot. Mais dans cette horreur, vous avez été exemplaire.

Charlotte ne comprenait pas. Que voulait dire David ? Celui-ci tenta de s'expliquer.

\- Vous êtes très jeune encore et...

\- J'ai bientôt quinze ans !

\- Vous restez jeune, c'est un fait. Mais malgré votre jeune âge, vous avez été courageuse en vous battant à nos côtés.

David ne le disait pas, mais il était réellement impressionné par la prouesse de Charlotte. La princesse était bien surprenante. Quels étaient ses autres secrets ? Le prince était curieux et voulait découvrir ses talents cachés.

\- Je me demandais bien à quoi j'ai réellement servi, répondit Charlotte. Mes actions n'ont pas empêchées toutes ces vies volées ni toutes ces destructions.

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Charlotte ne souligna même pas le fait que David l'ait tutoyée, cela ne lui sembla pas être incongru, sur le moment. Elle suivit son fiancé qui l'emmena jusque dans la salle du conseil. La salle avait subi des tirs de canons.

\- Que voulais-tu me montrer ?

La jeune fille le tutoyait également.

\- Regarde le vitrail par lequel tu m'espionnais, il est encore intact. Tu connais son histoire ?

\- C'est un roi qui l'a fait construire pour sa femme, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, c'est un présent d'amour pour elle. Regarde les murs de chaque côté, ils sont détruits, sauf en-dessous, ce qui lui permet de toujours tenir. Et lui, malgré sa fragilité, est parfaitement intact. La folie de Laurent Grey n'aura pas pu détruire la profondeur des sentiments qui a lié ce couple, quand bien même est-il mort depuis plusieurs décennies.

Charlotte, après avoir contemplé le vitrail, tourna la tête vers David. Et là, elle sut que cet homme serait celui qu'elle aimerait pour la vie.

* * *

Nina se dépérissait. Depuis la séance de l'interrogatoire, voilà qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne puisse en sortir. Il s'agissait de sa sanction pour avoir aidé au prince Mathieu à s'enfuir, mais elle ignorait pourquoi elle était à ce point punie. Peut-être les agents ignoraient-ils que l'éloigner de son faucon adoré la plongeait dans cet état dépressif. Nina n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Gertrude, et ignorait le sort du volatile, s'il était encore en vie ou pas. Et Nina détestait être enfermée, elle qui savourait toujours les moments passés dehors.

Du coup, la jeune femme, complètement anéantie, avait refusé de s'alimenter dans un premier temps, maigrissant rapidement. Devenue trop faible, ceux qui devaient s'occuper de l'emmener loin de Sommet décidèrent de la laisser dans sa chambre le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, la forçant à se reposer et à manger correctement. Nina avait repris des forces, mais elle restait dans le même état d'abattement.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils si sévères avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

Nina se refusait à repenser au moment où elle fut interrogée, quand les agents furent violents avec elle. Pourtant, sans vraiment y faire attention, l'ancien maître fauconnier le fit. Et un élément lui revint en mémoire, qu'elle avait négligé jusqu'à maintenant. La rousse qui lui avait posé des questions, elle était persuadée qu'elle avait caché quelque chose, uniquement sur le fait qu'elle ignorait quel était son passé jusqu'à ses dix ans. Pourquoi, Nina ne le voyait pas, puisqu'elle n'était qu'une personne sans histoire, qui vivait simplement et ne voulait pas que cela change - même si elle avait obéit au prince pour l'aider à fuir.

Et même si Fujix avait agi bizarrement à son encontre avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée, elle ne voyait pas ce qui... Nina écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une nouvelle idée germa dans son esprit. _A moins que Fujix ne soit lié à mon passé, d'une manière ou d'une autre !_

Non, la jeune femme ne pouvait y croire. Faisant les cent pas dans sa pièce, Nina réfléchit à son raisonnement. Si le maître du chenil s'était rapproché d'elle, cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'ils vivaient tous les deux au château, et l'homme n'avait jamais manifesté outre mesure de l'intérêt pour elle, sinon depuis l'épisode de la chasse à courre, ce qui était bien trop récent. Mais peut-être avait-elle oublié qu'elle l'avait connu justement, à cause de sa mémoire défaillante. Mais que lui était-il arrivé à l'âge de dix ans pour qu'elle en se souvienne de rien ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Nina ne vit pas qu'elle percuta le mur avec sa tête. Sous le choc, elle tomba par terre et laissa échapper un gémissement, le choc lui ayant fait mal. Mais tandis qu'elle se massait la tête, Nina s'arrêta brusquement.

Elle se souvint de quelque chose d'important ! Quelque chose qui, Nina en était persuadée, pourrait tout changer dans ce complot !

* * *

**Je vous avais dit que ce cliffhanger était sympa, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment un cliff. Par contre soyez prêtes psychologiquement pour celui d'après, je suis sérieuse. Et ceux d'après aussi d'ailleurs.**

**Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Question purement rhétorique, je sais que vous allez difficilement me pardonner pour Benjamin et Ginger. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il y aura des survivants à la fin de cette fic, des gens qui seront toujours en vie ! C'est vrai, vous pouvez me croire ! En attendant, vous pouvez dire que ce chapitre est une tuerie ! *cours se cacher des jets de pierres* Sinon, ce n'était pas le premier Benzaie/Ginger du fandom ?**

**Quel(s) personnage(s) voulez-vous voir rester en vie jusqu'à la fin ?**

**Je comptais poster dès cette semaine la suite de _Petit problème de concordance_ pour vous faire rire assez vite après ce chapitre assez dévastateur mais comme je pars, c'est un peu repoussé. Ce sera soit pour dimanche, soit en début de semaine prochaine.**

**Review ? :3**


	19. Chapitre 15 : Vérités

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Je suis contente de voir que vous avez le courage de continuer à lire après les feels brisés de la dernière fois ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le ton est plus sympa dans ce chapitre (PAS DE MORTS ! WOUHOU !) par contre le cliff, ah là là, comme vous allez me détester ! Je trépigne déjà d'impatience à vos commentaires haineux XD**

**Guest : Laurent ? Bah c'est Laurent Grey, c'est tout. Il n'est pas inspiré d'un vidéaste en particulier. Mais si tu veux qu'il soit (ou plutôt fût, maintenant) Tom Laurent, l'interprète de Gydias, c'est comme tu veux :)**

**louky : C'est interdit de tuer Victor et Yéyé, c'est noté. Ou pas ! :p**

**defakanum : Pour le traître, tu découvriras bientôt si ton hypothèse est bonne ou pas. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, fallait pas ! ^^ Je suis contente de voir que cette fic te plaise autant, et j'espère que ça va continuer. Quant à ta "peur" pour la mort de personnages importants, celle-ci semble réaliste, vu que je ne semble épargner personne. Qui sera encore vivant à la fin ? Réponse : à l'épilogue ! :D**

**Attendez, on est déjà à 300 reviews là ? o/ BLLBLLLBLL ! Vous êtes fou, mais je vous adore ! *.***

**Sinon, pourquoi vous êtes plusieurs à ne pas aimer Agnès ? X)**

**Etes-vous prêts pour mon plus gros chapitre en une seule partie ? 3... 2... 1...**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Vérités**

Le soir-même de l'exécution de Laurent Grey, alors que le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel, Mathieu, qui logeait désormais avec ses amis dans une partie épargnée du château, la maison de Patrick servant actuellement à loger nombre de sans-abris, décida de parler à sa cousine et aux Daniel.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir, annonça-t-il gravement.

Charlotte eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le complot vise apparemment autant les Breut que notre famille, Charlotte. Ouki a été attaqué en plein cœur, Laurent Grey arrêté et exécuté, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une nouvelle attaque ici prochainement. Et même si c'est le cas, il s'agit du problème de ce pays. Le nôtre est tout aussi en danger. Si l'ennemi ignore que nous nous trouvons ici, ce n'est pas le cas de mon père et de tes parents. Ils peuvent être tués à tout moment.

\- Si mes parents meurent, ce ne sera pas une grande perte à mes yeux.

Charlotte n'avait jamais été proche de ses parents, qui ne s'occupaient pas d'elle et ne voyaient en leur fille que l'héritière de Chachou, un bien dont ils pouvaient disposer comme ils l'entendaient, qu'importent les sentiments de Charlotte. Mais même si les rapports avec son propre père étaient parfois assez distants, Mathieu éprouvait de l'affection pour lui et refusait de le voir périr. S'il pouvait être utile à Sommet plutôt qu'Ouki, maintenant que la piste Breut est écartée, s'il pouvait sauver son père, Mathieu n'hésitait pas.

\- Quand partons-nous ? voulut savoir Antoine, qui ne discutait pas la décision de son prince.

\- Dès demain matin, et le plus tôt possible. Je vais avertir d'abord Alexis et ceux qui sont dans le secret de notre présence ici.

Agnès hocha la tête. Elle aussi désirait retourner chez elle. Non pas par nostalgie, mais parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à trop rester ici, comme s'il allait arriver malheur. Aussi, entendre Mathieu vouloir rentrer la soulageait grandement.

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait de Patrick. Le Fossoyeur avait retrouvé les bonnes grâces d'Alexis grâce à son rôle dans la capture de Laurent, aussi sa présence en ces lieux n'étonnait personne. Patrick semblait inquiet.

\- Vos Altesses, vous êtes convoqués d'urgence dans la nouvelle salle du conseil par Sa Majesté Alexis ! Vous pouvez venir également, ajouta-t-il aux Daniel.

\- Patrick, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mathieu, troublé par l'agitation manifeste de cet homme d'ordinaire si calme.

\- Il va y avoir une nouvelle attaque. Ou plutôt deux !

* * *

Une fois que les Fossoyeurs et Yéyé eurent libérés Fujix de sa prison dorée, ce qui se fit facilement, les Fossoyeurs connaissant fort bien un passage secret dans cette partie du château; le groupe s'éloigna rapidement du château pour gagner les bas-fonds de la ville, là où aucun agent royal n'irait mettre les pieds de sitôt. Fujix, qui avait toujours habité dans des demeures ducales ou royales, et du fait de sa position toujours connu le confort, ne cacha pas son dégoût, tandis que Yéyé se contenta de hausser les épaules, acceptant avec fatalité son nouveau sort. Le doyen du groupe était néanmoins reconnaissant d'avoir été libéré, ce à quoi les autres avaient répondu qu'ils étaient au final dans la même situation à partir du moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés complices pour la fuite de Mathieu et que si Nina n'avait pas été emmenée loin d'ici, ils l'auraient libérée également.

Une nouvelle vie s'instaura d'elle-même. Yéyé chantait chaque soir dans des auberges. Celles-ci, après la frayeur causée par la nouvelle d'Ouki, recommençaient à s'animer et comme la famine ne touchait pas encore la région de la capitale et que le chanteur jouissait d'une certaine notoriété, il pouvait gagner assez facilement des sous, quand bien même ceux-ci étaient insuffisant pour leur permettre à tous de vivre. Il résistait à la tentation de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool. Savoir que sa sœur menaçait de lui raser les cheveux en guise de châtiment s'il faiblissait l'aidait à vouloir rester sobre. Les Fossoyeurs volaient et reprirent leur activité d'assassins avec des tarifs assez élevés, leur donnant le moyen de vivre sans mourir de faim. Fujix, lui, restait caché la plupart du temps par mesure de sécurité, car il était trop connu pour qu'on ne le repère pas.

La seule dispute qui eut lieu fut quand Yéyé découvrit la relation hors norme que formait sa cadette avec François et Victor. Le troubadour voulait uniquement protéger Gwenaëlle, mais quand cette dernière s'était emparée de la pelle de François et avait failli l'assommer avec, Yéyé avait fini par dire que cette histoire ne le regardait pas trop, même s'il lançait des regards furieux aux deux jeunes hommes, leur promettant les pires tourments s'ils osaient faire du mal à sa petite sœur. Devant son sérieux, Victor se retint de rétorquer que la Fossoyeuse pourrait se venger toute seule et même mieux que lui. Gwenaëlle aurait été capable d'utiliser Sourire Écarlate, aussi Victor choisit de se taire. Les lèvres de ses compagnons sur les siennes y furent pour beaucoup.

Gwenaëlle, de son côté, repensait aux paroles de la déesse Déponia. Elle se demandait encore qui parmi ses proches allait souffrir sans qu'elle ne puisse l'aider. Elle n'osait utiliser le poignard divin. Non seulement ce dernier consommait une grande part de son énergie, mais sa grande puissance, elle le ne cachait pas, la terrifiait autant qu'elle la fascinait. Avec cette arme, rien ne lui semblait impossible ! Elle pourrait s'occuper des comploteurs et sauver Mathieu d'une mort certaine ! Tous ceux qui oseraient lui barrer la route, il lui suffirait de brandir Sourire Écarlate et... Gwenaëlle s'effrayait de ce genre de pensées, qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'arme. Non, elle pourrait blesser voire tuer ses amis, engendrer des tueries de masses contre sa volonté. Seuls les dieux agissaient ainsi, et elle n'était qu'une simple mortelle. Mais alors, pourquoi la déesse lui avait-elle confié un tel objet ? Était-ce lié à ce proche qui souffrirait ? N'ayant aucune réponse à ses questions, elle s'occupait plutôt à survivre en attendant le retour de son cousin. Et vu que Sourire Écarlate se trouvait être dangereuse pour sa santé mentale - plus elle utilisait l'arme, plus elle en devenait dépendante - Gwenaëlle se décida à ne plus s'en servir.

Le quotidien aurait pu être calme si des nouvelles troublantes ne perturbaient pas la bande. Un incendie avait ravagé l'université de la ville. Il n'en restait plus que des ruines calcinées. Le grand savant Bruce E. Penser avait péri. On avait retrouvé d'autres squelettes noircis. Personne n'avait su dire à qui ils appartenaient, mais ils avaient été ramenés au château. Et François, qui avait réussi à apercevoir les objets retrouvés près des restes humains, avait été formel : il s'agissait entre autres des armes des agents Ginger et Benjamin. Il ne les avait jamais oubliés depuis la scène de l'interrogatoire.

Quant à Gwenaëlle et Victor, ils -avaient discrètement mené une enquête autour du bâtiment - ils purent donner leur version de leurs observations. L'incendie n'avait pas été accidentel, mais bel et bien criminel. En témoignaient les diverses traces de brûlures un peu partout autour du bâtiment dès le rez-de-chaussée, comme si les flammes étaient nées en même temps de partout, ce qui semblait fort étrange. Sans compter que le feu a débuté à l'extérieur, condamnant rapidement toutes les issues de secours et que rien d'autre n'a été brûlé dans la rue. Et le sang de visible sur les armes des agents était un indice révélateur.

\- J'ignore ce qu'a découvert le savant, mais ça devait être grave, en déduit Yéyé. Et c'est un grave problème pour le royaume.

Cependant, devant l'absence de coupable vu que pour l'opinion générale ce n'était qu'un accident, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Pas le moindre indice pour désigner un coupable, rien. La vie reprit son cours tandis que chacun allait vérifier si Anne allait bien.

Un jour, le quotidien fut à nouveau bouleversé. Fujix sortit en fin de journée, profitant du fait que le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tôt au fur et à mesure que l'automne approchait, quand il aperçut dans le ciel quelque chose qui ne le laissa pas indifférent : un oiseau. Mais pas n'importe quel oiseau, un faucon qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Gertrude ?

Le faucon le regarda, comme s'il avait entendu, avant de reprendre son envol en direction du château. L'homme n'hésita pas et retourna sur ses pas. Heureusement, les autres se trouvaient là.

\- Nina LaBlonde est toujours à Sommet ! chuchota-t-il de façon parfaitement audible pour ses interlocuteurs.

\- Pardon ? demanda Victor.

\- J'ai vu son faucon il y a tout juste un instant !

\- Maître Guru, commença Gwenaëlle, je ne veux pas me montrer impolie, mais j'ai toute de même des dou...

\- J'ai vécu plusieurs années au château, tout comme Nina. Et jamais son oiseau ne l'a quitté. Même pendant ses envols, le volatile revenait toujours vite auprès de sa maîtresse. Si Nina était parti, le faucon l'aurait suivi, or ce n'est pas le cas !

Fujix était sûr et certain de ce qu'il avançait. Yéyé le regarda attentivement. Lui qui pouvait lire dans les yeux des gens, quelque chose le gênait. Fujix disait la vérité à propos de Nina, mais un voile dans son regard indiquait autre chose. Il dissimulait une vérité. Laquelle, Yéyé n'en avait aucune idée, mais savoir que leur compagnon d'infortune cachait un secret de grande importance le rendait méfiant, extrêmement méfiant. Il en parlerait au plus vite à Gwenaëlle et aux autres. Les Fossoyeurs se décidèrent à suivre Fujix pour une nouvelle évasion au milieu de la nuit, vu que Fujix pensait que Nina devait toujours habiter sa chambre, même si elle était tenue dans le secret absolu et qu'elle ne devait plus pouvoir en bouger.

Le doyen fut content de savoir que sa protégée allait bientôt retrouver la liberté, après tout ce temps. Mais une question demeurait dans son esprit : pourquoi la jeune femme avait nommé ainsi son faucon ? Était-ce inconscient ou se souvenait-elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours affirmé, de son passé ?

* * *

Henri alla s'isoler. Seul, il descendit jusque dans la crypte du château, où peu de monde avait le droit d'entrer. Devant le monarque se tenaient de nombreuses tombes, dont les plus récentes étaient recouvertes de magnifiques gisants. Ils ne s'agissaient pas des tombes de n'importe qui, mais de celles de la famille royale d'Ellsellgé, depuis le premier souverain de la lignée jusqu'à la tombe d'Aliénor, la mère d'Henri, qui reposait aux côtés de son époux.

Le roi n'avait que peu connu son père, celui-ci étant décédé alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune enfant. Sa mère, en revanche, il ne l'avait que trop connu. Sa mort l'avait soulagé d'un grand poids.

En arrivant devant le gisant de sa mère – gisant qui montrait à la perfection le visage dur d'Aliénor – Henri se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas venu ici depuis longtemps. Depuis la cérémonie d'enterrement de son épouse Marie, il y a un peu plus de quinze ans. Devant un nombre limité de personnes, la reine avait été mise dans sa tombe. Mathieu, qui n'avait pas encore un an à cette époque, avait assisté à la scène sans comprendre, s'agitant dans les bras de son chevalier-protecteur, qui le maintenait fermement, de peur qu'il tombe.

Au souvenir de fils aîné, Henri eût un pâle sourire.

\- Très chère mère, vous qui ne m'aimiez pas, je suis persuadé que de là où vous vous trouvez, vous devez vous délecter de voir dans quelle situation je te trouve ! Mon fils et unique héritier qui a disparu depuis des jours et qui ne donne aucun signe de vie, ma nièce qui connait de le même destin, ce qui fait que ma sœur tant aimée menace de faire entrer le duché de Chachou au sein du royaume de Plectrum en représailles ; le seul homme qui était capable d'enrayer la crise bovine a été assassiné, de même que mes meilleurs agents ; des assassins qui m'ont trahi et le maître du chenil, qui connait trop de choses, se sont évaporés dans la nature… Sans parler de ce complot qui souhaite ma mort et celle de Mathieu, au milieu de la famine qui décime mes sujets ! Ah, et j'oubliais le meilleur : le secret que Fujix Guru a livré sur cette Nina LaBlonde ! Saviez-vous, avant de trépasser, qui étaient les parents de cette enfant ? En avez-vous eu peur ? Cela vous a-t-il tuée ?

Evidemment, seul le silence lui répondit. Mais Henri s'énerva.

\- Du plus loin que je me souvienne, vous avez toujours été mauvaise à mon encontre ! Dès que vous en aviez l'occasion, vous me punissiez sévèrement et m'humiliez devant la cour et les serviteurs ! Vous répétiez sans cesse que je n'étais qu'un incapable, que vous alliez me déshériter de la couronne au profit de Charlotte, et j'y ai cru, bons dieux, que j'y ai cru ! Il a fallu attendre la lecture de votre testament pour que je sache que je devais vous succéder, mais quel fardeau vous m'avez laissé, vous qui m'aviez toujours écarté du pouvoir, vous qui rabaissiez sans beaucoup m'apprendre, vous qui m'avez laissé dans l'ignorance !

Henri se tue le temps de reprendre son souffle, car il n'en avait pas fini avec sa litanie.

\- Non seulement j'ai dû tout apprendre sur le tas et en vitesse que ce que c'était que d'être roi, mais à cause de vous, j'ai pendant longtemps douté de moi, été hésitant, été persuadé que ce que vous répétiez à mon encore était vrai ! Sans compter que vous avez contrarié mon histoire avec la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé ! Si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur de vous et de vos menaces envers elle, j'aurais épousé Denise et fait d'elle la plus heureuse des femmes ! Nos enfants auraient été heureux également ! Mon mariage avec Marie Lequini n'a pas été heureux, nous ne nous entendions guère. Le seul moment de bonheur que nous avons eu ensemble a été la naissance de Mathieu. Mathieu qui est l'unique raison pour laquelle je m'en suis voulu de pas avoir été bon envers mon épouse, car mon fils est une telle source de joie que pour cela, j'en serai toujours reconnaissant à Marie. Oh, le fait que je dise que j'aime mon fils vous fait du mal ? Je m'en réjouis !

Le roi ne mentait pas. S'il pouvait agacer la vie de sa mère dans l'au-delà, il ne s'ne privait pas.

\- A cause de vous, j'ai toujours eu du mal à me comporter envers lui, déléguant sans problème la tâche de l'éduquer à cet Antoine Daniel. Nous n'avons jamais été proches. Cependant, je n'ai pas tenu à réitérer vos erreurs : je me suis chargé de son éducation politique, je lui ai choisi les meilleurs précepteurs, je me suis assuré de sa sécurité… Et mon enfant n'a pas été privé d'attention ni d'affection. Son chevalier-protecteur s'est toujours beaucoup occupé de lui avec soin, lui servant de frère aîné. C'est pour cela que j'ai attendu si longtemps avant d'engendrer Mathieu, je voulais que l'écart d'âge soit suffisant pour qu'Antoine soit ami avec son protégé, même si évidemment je faisais surveiller Antoine pour ne pas qu'il manipule Mathieu à mauvais escient. Je peux l'affirmer, je suis fier de mon fils et de ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Et avec le nombre d'ennemis qui souhaite ma mort, je peux dire que je suis heureux que Mathieu soit loin de la capitale. Au moins, il est hors du danger.

Pourquoi Henri ressentait-il le besoin de dévoiler ses ressentis devant le tombeau d'une morte ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années ? Parce que le roi se sentait seul, les gens autour de lui soit fuyaient soit mourraient. Il avait conscience qu'il perdait du terrain face aux comploteurs. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il osait se confier, déballer ce qui le rongeait depuis toujours, comme s'il 'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire après.

Il avait même songé à fuir loin du château pour échapper au complot, mais il n'y croyait guère. Ceux qui désiraient le voir mort le poursuivraient où qu'il aille. Et il ignorait en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Et puis, si Mathieu revenait à Sommet, il faudrait bien qu'il s'occupe de lui.

Henri soupira et quitta les lieux, inquiet face aux jours qui allaient arriver.

* * *

\- Henri, tu ne m'aimes plus.

\- C'est faux ! Tu te fais des idées, Denise.

\- Tu ne me regardes plus comme avant. Tu m'évites.

\- Je suis très occupé. En tant que prince héritier, je me dois de m'occuper de mon royaume.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus intelligente en ce monde, ni la plus érudite, mais je refuse que tu me prennes pour une idiote. Tu vas épouser Marie Lequini et lui faire des enfants. Et ta mère t'a fait comprendre qu'une maîtresse n'était que de trop sur ce charmant tableau.

Denise s'était exprimée d'une voix plate, dénuée de toute émotion. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de croire les dires d'Henri.

\- Je... C'est compliqué ! argua Henri.

Il n'osait lui dire la vérité. Il mettrait Denise en danger s'il dévoilait que s amère était prête à la faire assassiner et maquiller cette mort en accident pour éviter que cette relation ne dire plus longtemps. Henri était partagé entre le fait de vouloir l'éloigner pour l'épargner et la garder auprès d'elle mais l'exposant au danger.

\- Où est-il, ce jeune homme plein de fougue, celui qui m'avait assuré il y a trois ans dans les jardins de mon château que rien ni personne ne nous empêchera de nous aimer ? Car j'ai beau chercher, je ne le vois nul part !

\- Arrête ! Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont !

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Votre Altesse, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, puisque je viens vous annoncer que tout est fini entre nous !

\- Comment ? Non ! Denise, attends !

\- Non, je retourne chez moi !

Denise tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, refusant de lui montrer ses larmes. Malgré la distance qui s'instaurait entre eux, Denise entendit parfaitement le cri de rage d'Henri et les coups que ce dernier infligeait à son chevalier-protecteur Fabrice.

Denise alla au chenil, où elle savait trouver du réconfort avant son départ précipité.

\- Fujix !

Ce dernier était en train de nourrir ses chiens quand il vit le visage trempé de la jeune fille. Elle boitait terriblement, elle qui justement ces dernières années semblait avoir moins souffert de ce mal.

\- Denise ? Mais que...

\- J'ai mis fin à ma liaison avec Henri. Mais ça fait mal, si mal !

Fujix savait tout de leur histoire depuis quatre ans, étant le confident privilégié de Denise avec Etienne. Et il comprit rapidement la tristesse de son amie.

\- Denise, je suis désolé.

\- Fujix, je vais avoir besoin de toi !

\- Dis-moi tout, tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi !

\- Je... Je suis enceinte d'Henri et à part nous, personne ne le sait...

* * *

Patrick et les habitants d'Ellsellgé arrivèrent en trombe dans la salle provisoire du conseil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mathieu, à peine fût-il entré dans la salle, sans même chercher à savoir qui était présent.

Personne ne lui en tint vigueur. Alexis, David, Jérémy, Foxie, I, Gabriel, Bob et Benjamin étaient assis autour d'une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait un unique document papier.

\- Le général Nota-Bene, le mercenaire Lennon et M. Baud, en se décidant d'enquêter à trois de leur côté, ont intercepté un messager porteur d'une lettre près du château, expliqua Alexis. Le messager de par son accoutrement et son accent a trahi son origine ellsellgienne. La lettre est clairement liée au complot. Malheureusement le messager s'est donné la mort avant qu'on ne puisse l'interroger.

\- Ils ont avalé du poison ? voulut savoir Mathieu, se remémorant la partie de chasse.

\- Oui, répondit sobrement Bob.

\- Que dit la lettre ?

Alexis échangea un rapide regard avec Foxie, ce qu'une tierce personne remarqua. Le roi était partagé sur le fait de partager un secret de cette haute importance, mais son amie et ses frères l'avaient convaincu qu'il pouvait faire confiance à leurs hôtes.

\- La lettre - non signée évidemment - dit au destinataire qui n'est jamais nommé qu'il doit commettre son acte rapidement après l'attentat de Laurent Grey pour qu'il rentre à Sommet à temps pour la phase finale du plan. Les phrases n'étaient pas aussi claires, mais on a compris.

Les nouveaux arrivés se figèrent.

\- Alors Sommet va connaître un sort similaire à Ouki ? s'inquiéta Charlotte.

\- On doit rentrer sur-le-champ ! s'écria Mathieu.

\- Attendez ! le retint David. Partir alors que la nuit va tomber ? C'est insensé !

\- Mon royaume est en danger !

\- Le mien aussi ! répliqua Alexis. Et il va s'y passer quelque chose de nouveau et vous fuyez !

\- Ce sont vos affaires, pas les miennes !

\- Oh que si, le complot touche nos deux pays, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Nous devons travailler ensemble si vous voulez qu'on gagne !

\- Si vous vous trouviez à Sommet et que vous appreniez qu'Ouki est en danger, vous resteriez les bras croisés à attendre patiemment ?

Le ton montait beaucoup trop vite. Tandis qu'Antoine donna un coup de coude contre un bras de Mathieu pour l'empêcher de continuer à crier, Foxie toussa bruyamment tout en regardant d'un air sévère Alexis. Le roi et le prince, se rendant compte de leur attitude quelque peu déplacée du fait de leur rang et qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes autour d'eux, se turent avant de reprendre plus calmement.

\- Je suis désolé, commença Alexis. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi.

\- Votre capitale et vos sujets ont été récemment éprouvés et vous devez encore vous en occuper, je comprends, dit Mathieu. Mais mon devoir m'appelle à revenir chez moi, je dois prévenir mon père pour qu'on soit préparé à toute éventualité.

\- Alors vous partez, c'est certain ? demanda Jérémy, qui fixait malgré lui d'un regard suppliant le chevalier-protecteur, ne voulant pas voir partir aussi vite son nouveau héros.

\- Nous partons demain matin à l'aube, répondit Mathieu.

Face à l'inquiétude de David de voir sa fiancée s'en aller loin en ces temps troubles, Alexis prit les devant.

\- Je vais faire préparer des chevaux et quelques vivres pour vous, vous serez escortés par des soldats fidèles jusqu'à la frontière.

\- Je vous remercie. Veuillez nous excusez, mais il est tard, puisque nous devons partir tôt demain, je vais me retirer avec les miens.

\- Allez-y, les congédia Alexis. Tout sera prêt à votre réveil.

Sans plus attendre, tout le monde quitta la salle, non sans que Patrick s'empare de la lettre, pour ne pas laisser tomber entre de mauvaises mains, comme celles du destinataire. Lui et le reste du conseil allaient continuer à discuter tandis que le roi allait prendre des dispositions pour le départ prochain.

Mathieu et Antoine allaient discuter entre eux quand on leur parla.

\- Excusez-moi, demanda une voix féminine, puis-je parler à Antoine Daniel ?

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Demoiselle Foxie Fern. Cette dernière regardait avec insistance le prince, requérant son autorisation.

\- Si Antoine le souhaite, je ne vois pas de problème, répondit ce dernier.

Le plus âgé ne noyait pas du tout de quoi Foxie voulait s'entretenir avec lui, mais accepta néanmoins cette invitation.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, dans ce cas, annonça Mathieu en s'éloignant.

Antoine et Foxie étaient désormais seuls. La jeune femme fixa son interlocuteur et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes par rapport au prince Mathieu ?

Antoine haussa les sourcils, très surpris.

\- Eh bien, je suis son chevalier-protecteur, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà.

\- J'ai étudié votre rôle au sein des archives d'Ouki. Le chevalier-protecteur ou l'amie-servante obéit docilement au monarque, l'aide, se plie à ses caprices, se bat pour lui... Mais vous, ce n'est pas votre cas. Enfin, vous effectuez ces tâches, mais vous faites plus que cela. Je vous ai observé lors de la séance du conseil, ainsi qu'auparavant, quand nous étions dans la même pièce. Vous régulez l'humeur du prince, vous lui chuchotez des conseils, tandis que lui vous considère comme un ami sinon comme un égal. Votre relation n'est pas celle du roi qui se fait obéir aveuglément par son es... son serviteur, mais au contraire, vous êtes proches et tenez l'un à l'autre. Est-ce vraiment lui qui commande, ou vous ?

Le sous-entendu était clair : qui était la véritable tête pensante ? Qui, une fois Mathieu devenu roi, sera la personne qui gouvernera le royaume ? Antoine était-il habité par de mauvaises attentions ? Foxie devait de surcroît savoir que Mathieu s'était attaqué à Jérémy juste avant les tirs de canons. Elle s'inquiétait et charhcait à savoir.

\- Je m'occupe du prince Mathieu depuis sa naissance, il est normal que notre relation ne soit pas celle à laquelle vous vous attendiez de voir. Quant au prince, il est parfaitement capable de décider par lui-même. Malgré son jeune âge, il fait preuve d'une grande maturité. Je m'occupe de lui, je ne souhaite que son bonheur, aussi est-il de mon devoir de le protéger de toute menace.

Antoine accentua son regard sur Foxie en ajoutant les derniers mots, mettant Foxie mal à l'aise.

\- Que... Qu'insinuez-vous donc ?

\- Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul à observer et à se poser des questions ? Même le prince Mathieu l'a remarqué, alors moi, qui analyse toujours mon environnement par habitude, ce détail ne pouvait m'échapper. Vous êtes d'une aide précieuse au roi Alexis.

\- Ce n'est à vrai dire un secret pour personne, rétorqua Foxie.

\- Même si le roi vous regarde comme si c'était vous qu'il allait épouser et non sa fiancée ?

Cette fois-ci, Foxie réussit à garder un visage neutre, quand bien ses joues rougirent un peu.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne partagiez pas cette information.

\- Vous, qu'êtes-vous par rapport au roi ?

\- Une conseillère.

\- Si jeune ? Vous paraissez n'avoir que vingt ans, tout au plus.

\- J'ai suivi une formation spéciale : je suis une Sœur de la Sagesse.

Antoine en avait entendu parler. C'était une coutume propre au royaume de Plectrum. Il s'agissait d'un petit groupe de femmes qui enseignait à des jeunes filles, ces dernières étant choisies par les Sœurs. Les petites filles recevaient une éducation très poussée pendant plusieurs années, puis les Sœurs nouvellement formées servaient à la communauté grâce à leur savoir. Et de temps à autres, elles choisissaient une apprentie à former.

\- Je suis originaire d'EchecDeRimes et j'ai connu le futur roi très jeune. Nous étions de très bons amis et je crois que si une Sœur n'était pas venue me chercher alors que j'entrais dans l'adolescence, nous aurions été plus que cela. Néanmoins, mon statut m'empêche, tout comme le vôtre, de m'engager dans une relation et de fonder une famille. Le roi le sait, même s'il lui semble encore difficile de l'accepter encore aujourd'hui. Cependant, comme je suis utile à la monarchie, je sers de conseillère et je ferai tout pour la protéger. Dès que j'ai reçu le titre de Sœur, soit il y a un an, le roi Michel a fait appel à mes services et j'ai bien évidemment accepté. Je me conduis peut-être de façon trop familière avec le roi Alexis, mais nous nous connaissons bien et je ne cherche qu'à l'aider.

\- Alors nous nous ressemblons sur certains points.

\- Peut-être.

\- C'était tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

\- Oui. Protégez votre prince, mais protégez-vous également. Pour le bien de votre royaume, vous devez rester en vie.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Foxie s'en alla. Antoine se demanda pourquoi la jeune femme s'était sentie obligée de le lui rappeler.

* * *

Nina se posait mille et une questions. Depuis qu'elle s'était cognée, la mémoire lui revenait petit à petit. Maintenant, elle se rappelait bien de sa première vie, si différente de celle qu'elle menait depuis dix ans. Et si Nina se rappelait de comment elle avait perdu la mémoire, elle l'en comprenait pas l'_origine_.

Elle se retournait l'événement dans la tête, voulant en comprendre le sens. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que juste avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire, un homme - Nina malgré tous ces efforts n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de sa tête - lui disait des choses effroyables visant à tuer Mathieu et son père et que cet homme allait l'utiliser elle dans son plan. C'était tellement farfelu aux yeux de l'ancien maître fauconnier que ce dernier commençait même à douter de la véracité de se souvenir, d'autant plus que ce souvenir n'était en rien lié avec sa vie jusqu'alors.

Mais une chose était sûre : l'homme avait parlé de Fujix qui aurait joué un rôle dans la vie de Nina à un moment ou à un autre. Tous les soupçons à propos de Fujix étaient donc fondés. Mais quelle était la vérité ? Qu'est-ce que Nina ignorait encore sur elle-même ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. L'une de ses gardiennes pénétra dans la petite salle.

\- Il est temps de partir. Suis-nous.

Le ton était sec et sans appel. Nina n'avait qu'un sac à porter, avec seulement des vêtements à l'intérieur, ne possédant rien d'autre de personnel. Sur le trajet de sa chambre jusqu'à la calèche, seulement trois femmes l'encadrèrent. Même si elles étaient armées, Nina s'étonna du nombre limité, presque ridicule au vue de sa punition. Coupée du monde depuis son enfermement, elle ignorait tout ce qu'il c'était passé dernièrement : l'attentat d'Ouki, la mort de Bruce, Ginger et Benjamin, l'incendie... Le roi Henri, face à tous ces problèmes, avait renforcé les effectifs pour s'assurer de sa sécurité et les avait affectés à des tâches plus importantes que seulement escorter une jeune fille sans défense dans le secret. Nina et ses origines lui semblaient moins problématiques que sa survie et celle de son fils aîné.

Le trajet, assez court, se fit de nuit, par derrière le château, dans le plus grand secret, ainsi que dans le plus grand calme. Ce fut pour cette raison que lorsqu'un cri de faucon se fit entendre, tout le monde releva la tête.

\- Gertrude ! s'exclama Nina, qui l'avait tout de suite reconnue malgré l'obscurité.

Ce fut la diversion qu'espéraient le groupe libérateur, caché derrière les fourrés. François fut le premier à réagir. Rapide et agile, il assomma d'un violent coup de pelle l'une des femmes, profitant de sa surprise, tandis qu'il en maintenait une autre en joue avec son arme à feu. Gwenaëlle lança deux poignard sur les jambes d'une autre, celle qui justement était en joue, permettant à Victor de se lancer à son tour de la frapper d'un coup de son pommeau d'épée à la tête, le faisant s'écrouler. La troisième femme, alerte, sortit sa propre épée et retint sa prisonnière contre elle, l'empêchant de fuir. Fujix allait intervenir mais voyant que Nina ne pouvait plus bouger, il s'arrêta. La situation semblait bloquée.

Yéyé, qui était resté prudemment derrière, lui qui savait moins bien se battre, s'empara de pierres pr"sentes sur le terrain et les jeta en direction de la femme, qui fut obligée de donner des coups d'épée dans l'air pour dévier l'une des pierres qui la visait. Fujix décida que c'était le bon moment et se précipita vers Nina. Mais la femme l'avait vu et d'un geste agile, fit fendre son arme contre l'homme. Mais de dernier ne chercha pas à esquiver le coup. Au contraire, il arrêta l'attaque en bloquant l'épée entre sa paume et ses doigts.

Du sang coula mais Fujix tint bon. Avec la force de son bras, il empêchait la femme de pouvoir dégager l'arme, même s'il lui en coûtait avec la douleur et le sang. Gertrude attaqua à ce moment-là, fonçant sur le visage de la bonne femme et utilisa les serres pour tenter de griffer le visage. Nina décida de ne pas rester en reste et donna un coup de pied contre l'une des jambes tout en cherchant à s'échapper de l'emprise. Bien que déstabilisée, la femme avait une forte poigne, aussi Nina ne put se libérer. Mais François et Victor assommèrent violemment la femme par derrière.

Tandis que Nina retrouva sa liberté de mouvement, Yéyé déchira un morceau de sa chemise - "elle était trop longue de toute façon" - et la tandit à Fujix pour qu'il puisse l'enrouler autour de sa blessure et arrête l'hémorragie.

\- Que faites-vous là ? demanda Nina, qui avait encore du mal à réaliser.

\- On vient te libérer, répondit simplement Fujix. Il est temps pour nous de partir d'ici.

La jeune femme, encore sous le choc de l'attaque, le regarda. Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes qu'elle devait revoir maintenant, il fallait que se soit lui ? Maintenant qu'elle savait, qu'elle se souvenait, leur relation la troublait.

\- Des bruits de pas ! les alerta Victor.

Plusieurs personnes, qui gardaient les environs du château, alertées par les bruits, accoururent dans leur direction.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! s'écria Fujix. Si on fuit, ils vont nous rattraper !

Gwenaëlle, sentant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, sortit de sous sa veste Sourire Écarlate. Sans savoir ce que cela allait donner, elle agita dans la direction des soldats le poignard. Aussitôt, des flammes noires et blanches jaillirent sur l'herbe, entre eux et les soldats, formant une ligne, empêchant leurs assaillants de passer. Les Fossoyeurs et les autres en profitèrent pour fuir.

* * *

Charlotte et Agnès se trouvaient dans leur chambre commune et avant de se coucher pour être en forme devant la longue route qui les attendait dès l'aube, toutes deux discutèrent un peu. Charlotte annonça à son amie que le prince David commençait à lui plaire et qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

\- Mais, et Antoine ?

Agnès aurait pu trouver l'excuse que sa question lui avait échappée, mais elle avait fait exprès. Elle aimait beaucoup Charlotte mais depuis qu'elle savait, elle avait remarqué qu'effectivement la princesse regardait Antoine d'une manière qui ne laissait pas envisager le moindre doute. Et Agnès ne voulait pas voir son frère qu'elle aimait énormément souffrir parce que Charlotte se déciderait à vouloir le tourmenter. Par amour pour Antoine, elle était prête à affronter une princesse, qu'importent les conséquences.

Charlotte pâlit fortement.

\- An-Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais si tu t'entends bien avec le prince David, cela veut dire que tu ne vas pas chercher à faire de lui ton amant ?

\- Non !

La réponse avait fusée.

\- J'aime Antoine, c'est vrai, mais je sais que je dois accomplir mon devoir, qui est d'épouser David. Je vais oublier Antoine et cesser de l'aimer. De toute manière, il l'ignore, alors qu'est-ce que cela change ?

Agnès se trahi en grimaçant légèrement. Charlotte le remarqua tout de suite.

\- Tu le lui as dit ?

\- J'étais énervée et...

\- J'ignore comment tu l'as su mais tu jamais tu n'aurais dû le dévoiler ! Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Personne ! assura Agnès, effrayée par la colère de Charlotte - elle aussi également la petite-fille d'Aliénor, il ne fallait pas l'oublier - qui était légitime.

Charlotte aurait été capable de casser un objet si le château n'était pas déjà à moitié en ruines. A la place, elle décida d'inspirer un bon coup et de réfléchir.

\- Bon, je vais devoir m'expliquer avec Antoine dans ce cas. Au moins ce sera clair entre nous.

Et Charlotte sortit de la pièce. La chambre où se trouvaient les hommes était juste en face. La jeune fille frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le chevalier-protecteur.

\- Antoine, il faut que nous parlions tous les deux.

L'air grave de Charlotte dissuada Antoine de discuter, malgré sa fatigue et son envie de dormir.

\- Très bien. Je reviens Mathieu.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent et s'éloignèrent. Ils entrèrent dans une salle quasiment entièrement détruite et qui offrait une vue splendide sur la ville en partie abîmée, éclairée par la lune et quelques lumières. Des gardes surveillaient les alentours. Antoine attendait que Charlotte explique la raison de cette entrevue.

\- C'est à propos de... De ce que j'éprouve pour toi, avoua la princesse en rougissant.

Antoine commença par froncer les sourcils, ne voyant pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, puis les mots d'Agnès lui revinrent en tête. Avec tous les événements récents, ils les avaient oubliés.

\- Je... Vois...

\- Il est vrai que j'éprouve des sentiments, depuis des années, mais je vais épouser mon fiancé, alors je ne t'embêterai pas. Tu seras tranquille.

\- C'est vrai ?

Antoine, qui voyait déjà arriver des problèmes arriver sans trop savoir comment les gérer, avait du mal à y croire.

\- Oui, confirma Charlotte. Néanmoins, reprit-elle d'une voix très basse, juste avant que je ne renonce définitivement à toi... Il y a une chose... Je...

La jeune fille cessa d'hésiter et se lança. Avec leur différence de taille, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et avant qu'Antoine ait eu le temps de réagir, Charlotte l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser maladroit, fait dans une certaine précipitation et comme il s'agissait du premier de la princesse, inexpérimentée dans ce domaine, il ne fut pas fameux. Antoine ne prit pas le temps de savoir s'il l'appréciait ou pas. Il repoussa Charlotte, plus violemment qu'il ne le voulait, car elle tomba presque à la renverse, restant debout grâce à un sens de l'équilibre qui l'aida à ce moment-là.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda Antoine, en colère.

\- J'y tenais, depuis des années, mais je n'aurais pas dû le faire, désolée !

\- On n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça ! Et tu sais que mon cœur est déjà pris non ?

\- Par Anne ? Mais elle t'a rejetée et...

\- Tais-toi ! Tu es trop jeune, tu n'y connais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour !

\- Oh si je le sais ! Mais tout le monde n'aime pas de la même façon, la preuve s'il en est entre nous ! Je n'ai pas encore quinze ans et pourtant je le sais bien mieux que toi ! Arrête de toujours vouloir avoir raison et tout contrôler, laisse les autres vivre leur vie, comme mon cousin et ta sœur, parce qu'Agnès est malheureuse que tu cherches à la dissuader d'aimer. Même si leur histoire échoue, au moins ils auront essayés ! Toi, tu as eu ta chance avec Anne alors que tu n'en as pas le droit, Mathieu t'as laissé cette chance, laisse lui la sienne ! Laisse nous faire notre apprentissage de la vie, tout comme je viens de faire le mien avec toi !

Un silence s'ensuivit, où chacun des deux interlocuteurs se fixaient? Tous deux avaient leur vision des choses et refusaient de reconnaître le moindre tort.

\- Bon, je te laisse.

Antoine laissa Charlotte s'éloigner, préférant qu'elle rentre d'abord, histoire qu'ils ne se disputent derechef. Une fois seul, il contempla durant quelques minutes le ciel étoilé, trouvant une certaine sérénité à procéder ainsi.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui aussi à retourner au château, un bruit de sifflement dans l'air l'alerta. Au même moment, un petit rire mauvais bien que pas très fort se fit entendre. Antoine se retourna pour voir un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui tenait une arbalète, accompagné d'Edward Gnik. Le rire provenait de ce dernier.

\- Mais que faites-vous là ? demanda le chevalier-protecteur.

Au même moment, un sentiment d'engourdissement et de faiblesse s'empara de lui, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Ainsi, c'était vrai, ricana Edward en jubilant. Ton dos est insensible à toute sensation !

Inquiet, Antoine palpa d'une main son dos, et sentit que quelque chose était planté dedans. Il tira dessus, ce qui le retira de sa chaire, et contempla l'objet : une fléchette. C'était elle, le bruit de sifflement qu'il avait entendu juste avant.

\- Ce n'est pas empoisonné, précisa Edward avec un grand sourire. Tu ne vas pas mourir mais tu vas piquer un petit somme avec ce qu'il y a dedans !

Antoine sentit que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Son corps trembla et il se retrouva à genoux par terre. Il tenta de s'emparer de son poignard restant, l'autre étant toujours avec Charlotte, mais il le fit tomber de ses mains qui tremblaient. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller et la panique le gagna : que faisaient les gardes, pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'intervenaient ? L'homme qui était sous les ordres d'Edward et qui avec son arbalète lui avait tiré dessus, s'approcha de lui, pris le poignard gisant à terre et lui donna avec un coup dans une cuisse.

Antoine ne trouva pas la force de crier. La drogue eut raison de lui et il s'écroula par terre, inconscient, à la merci d'Edward.

* * *

**Sadique, moi ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**Je vous laisse imaginer les pires scénarios possibles, moi de mon côté je vais lire attentivement vos reviews. Petit indice, ce n'est pas une invitation d'Edward à Antoine pour prendre le thé XD**

**La suite, j'ignore totalement quand ! Je sais ce qu'il y aura dedans, mais comme il n'est pas du tout écrit, et comme il sera aussi long que les autres et que j'ai moins de temps pour moi, la date de sortie sera une surprise pour tout le monde, même pour moi, comme ça pas de jaloux !**

**Ah, et pour les souvenirs de Nina, on y reviendra, vous saurez tout bientôt :)**

**QUI SERA A LA WASABI LES 12 ET 13 SEPTEMBRE ? Je pense que ce sont surtout les Nantais et alentours qui y vont, mais je pose quand même la question. Apple tu y seras ? Moi je compte voir la bande d'Aventures (Fred, Seb, Bob, Mahyar et Krayn bllbllbllbll !) et Monsieur 3D. C'est bien d'être nantaise dans ces cas-là :D**

**Sinon j'ai craqué la semaine dernière, je me suis créée un compte Twitter. Vous pouvez me retrouvez pour les personnes pour qui ce n'est pas encore le cas à cette adresse : **** /MissMandragore****. Voilà.**

**Dernière chose : vous vous rappelez des OS sur l'univers de NMTVCQTD dont j'avais parlé ? JustePhi en a écrit un d'absolument magnifique, que je vous conseille d'aller lire : **** s/11482963/1/Non-mais-t-as-vu-ce-que-tu-d%C3%A9cides-par-les-lecteurs. Si vous voulez vous aussi écrire, je vous y encourage !**

**Review ? :3**


	20. Chapitre 16 : Souffrances

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**J'aimerais commencer par remercier deux personnes en particulier. Premièrement Déponia pour m'avoir aidée à écrire une partie de ce chapitre, je vais expliquer tout cela en détail après. Ensuite, je remercie Nahily (Nahira) pour le superbe dessin qu'elle a fait et qui sert de couverture pour cette fic. Oui, ce beau dessin vient d'elle, vous pouvez la féliciter et féliciter en avance Déponia !**

**Mais les remerciements ne s'arrêtent pas là ! La dernière fois je vous remerciais pour les 300 reviews. Là c'est pour les 325. Vous êtes fous *cœur* A ce rythme-là, d'ici quelques chapitres la barre des 400 va être franchie ! o.O (Phi, vas-tu essayer d'être les 350e et 400e reviews ? XD).**

**TRIGGER WARNING : Certaines d'entre vous sont déjà au courant et beaucoup s'en doutent mais ce qu'il va se passer entre Edward et Antoine, c'est violent et vraiment pas beau. Le passage en question comporte de la torture et un viol, voilà. Et comme Déponia m'a grandement aidée, me délivrant de nombreux conseils forts utiles, cette scène n'est pas conseillée aux âmes sensibles. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le passage en question sera indiqué, quand il commencera et quand il s'achèvera, comme ça vous pourrez le sauter si vous le désirez, sachant que j'ai déjà signalé ce qui va s'y passer.**

**(Malgré tout) Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Souffrances**

Mathieu dormait quand il se réveilla de lui-même, dans sa chambre provisoire. Pensant avoir été réveillé par de bruit, il tendit l'oreille. Seul le silence lui répondit. Tout semblait calme, comme si toute la ville dormait. Mathieu se posait des questions quand un sentiment de solitude s'empara de lui. Le prince se dit que c'était stupide, vu qu'Antoine se trouvait avec...

\- Antoine !

Son ami n'était pas présent. Il était sorti plus tôt dans la soirée pour parler avec Charlotte et n'était toujours pas revenu. Mathieu avait voulu l'attendre mais le sommeil avait eu raison de lui.

Mathieu regarda la lune à travers la fenêtre. L'astre lunaire était plus à l'ouest et haut dans le ciel que lors des souvenirs du prince la dernière fois que son regard s'était tourné là-bas. Mathieu s'inquiéta : depuis combien de temps le chevalier-protecteur était parti ?

L'adolescent se leva, enfila une paire de chaussures et un manteau avant de sortir de la pièce pour toquer plusieurs fois à la porte d'en face. Il fallait qu'il sache. Au bout d'un moment qui lui apparut interminable, une Agnès ensommeillée lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Mathieu, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'obliger à...

\- Charlotte ! la coupa Mathieu. Elle est rentrée ?

\- Oui, il y a un moment déjà. Elle est en train de se réveiller aussi. Pourquoi ?

Mathieu se figea. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Et vraiment pas rassurant.

\- Antoine n'est pas rentré.

Aussitôt, l'inquiétude déforma les traits d'Agnès. Mathieu ne s'embarrassa pas et pénétra dans la pièce pour se précipiter sur sa cousine. Elle seule pouvait le renseigner.

\- Où êtes-vous allé avec Antoine ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ?

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien ! On est parti et revenu ensemble de l'une des salles détruites. Non attends... Le ton est monté entre nous et je suis partie la première. J-j'ignore ce qu'Antoine a pu faire après.

\- Où étiez-vous ?

Mathieu contenait difficilement son impatience. Mais pour connaître Antoine, il savait pertinemment que jamais ce dernier n'entreprendrait quoique ce soit qui pourrait mettre son protégé en danger. Et laisser Mathieu sans surveillance, sans le prévenir, dans un lieu plus ou moins méconnu dans une période trouble où on ne pouvait faire confiance qu'en peu de monde sur un laps de temps aussi long, c'était clairement mettre en danger Mathieu.

Cela ne pouvait ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Après tout, les comploteurs avaient déjà tenté de tuer Antoine et n'avaient échoué que de peu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les empêcher de recommencer ?

\- A droite en sortant d'ici et tout droit jusqu'à une dernière salle à moitié détruite. C'est très proche d'ici. Attends, je t'accompagne.

Mais Mathieu avait déjà filé, sans même avoir entendu Charlotte lui proposer de se joindre à lui. Se fiant aux indications, il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la salle indiquée et s'arrêta au milieu. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. La salle était vide, sans personne à l'intérieur. Comment son ami aurait pu se volatiliser sans laisser la moindre trace ? Il n'y avait même pas un petit indice. La recherche semblait veine à présent et commençait à rebrousser chemin. Ce fût à ce moment-là que Mathieu remarqua quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là.

L'un des deux poignards d'Antoine qu'il connaissait si bien. Ensanglanté. Ainsi que des gouttes de sang étalées sur le sol.

\- Non... !

Mais Antoine ne se trouvait nulle part. De nouvelles questions se bousculaient dans la tête du prince : à qui appartenait ce sang, à Antoine ou à une tierce personne ? Antoine avait été obligé de se battre ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Pourquoi Antoine était-il séparé de son poignard, lui qui avait constamment ses armes avec lui ? Où se trouvait-il en ce moment-même ? Était-il seulement en vie ? Inquiet, Mathieu aperçut des soldats qui effectuaient leur ronde arriver dans sa direction. Il se précipita vers eux.

\- Avez-vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? leur demanda-t-il. Il n'y avait pas un homme ici qui s'est blessé ou s'est fait blesser ?

Mais il ne récolta que des regards haineux. Néanmoins, l'un deux lui répondit.

\- Tu es un Ellsellgien, ton accent te trahi ! Rien ne m'oblige à te répondre !

\- La vie d'un innocent est en jeu !

\- Tu es suspect avec l'attentat, je devrais t'arrêter !

Le soldat mit la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Mathieu ne souhaitait pas que la situation s'aggrave, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire non plus.

\- Je suis un invité du roi Alexis lui-même, si vous me touchez, vous perdez votre tête !

Le soldat lui envoya un regard mécontent. Il doutait de la marche à suivre. Ce fut sûrement l'accoutrement de Mathieu - mélange d'habits de nuit et d'affaires de sortie - qui l persuada qu'il ne pouvait être un espion ou un ennemi infiltré dans le château mais plutôt un étranger perdu qui ne savait pas comment bien s'habiller.

\- Et bien si tu es un invité, rentre donc au château et ne m'importune plus ! Sinon, je pourrais vérifier tes dires et t'enfermer jusqu'à ce que le roi te fasse libérer, si jamais ça arrive !

_Si tu savais qui j'étais réellement, tu ne me parlerais pas sur ce ton ! Mais tu ne me croirais même pas de toute manière..._

Mathieu prit congé des soldats. Charlotte et Agnès arrivèrent à ce moment-là, habillées et essoufflées.

\- Tu l'as retrou...

Agnès s'interrompit d'elle-même en voyant l'air de Mathieu. Ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Il faut parler à Alexis, il est notre seul espoir !

* * *

Denise était allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Très enceinte, elle n'allait pas tarder à accoucher. Cette grossesse était restée secrète, seuls Etienne, sa femme, Fujix et un nombre très limité de serviteurs et médecins étaient maintenus dans le secret. Si jamais la reine Aliénor apprenait la nouvelle, elle aurait été capable de faire empoisonner Denise pour éviter la venue d'un bâtard au monde. Pour expliquer sa disparition soudaine, Denise était officiellement malade et ne pouvait quitter sa chambre.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que la comédie durait. Denise n'était pas heureuse. Déprimant depuis son enfermement, elle voulait que son calvaire cesse. Plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus elle maudissait Henri, sa mère et sa sœur. La famille royale la dégoûtait au plus haut point. Elle avait même une fois, dans un moment où elle était particulièrement en colère, confié à Etienne que si elle le pouvait, elle ferait payer à la dynastie ce qu'elle traversait. La jeune femme broyait du noir et ses propos s'en ressentaient.

Fujix se tenait auprès d'elle. Il avait pu obtenir un congé auprès du roi, prétextant un important problème familial. Mais malgré leurs retrouvailles, les deux amis ne se parlaient pas. Denise détestait plus que tout son état présent, maintenant qu'elle était proche de la délivrance, et Fujix savait qu'aucune de ses paroles ne pourraient la réconforter.

Denise tourna la tête et s'adressa enfin à lui.

\- Gertrude ou Gabriel.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si c'est une fille, je veux qu'elle soit nommée Gertrude. Si c'est un garçon, je veux qu'il soit nommé Gabriel.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'occuper de l'enfant, s'étonna Fujix.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire, c'est différent. Je ne suis officiellement pas enceinte ni ne vais avoir d'enfant. C'est pour cela qu'Etienne va le faire emmener dans un orphelinat. Mais mon bébé... Même si je ne supporte pas son père, il s'agit quand même de mon bébé. Si j'avais pu, je m'en serais occupé. Mais pour sa propre sécurité, mieux vaut qu'il soit emmené loin de moi et que jamais je ne le vois, même si cela me fends le cœur. Fujix, promets-moi que tu l'emmèneras dans un bon orphelinat où mon enfant sera bien traité et qu'il sera nommé selon son souhait.

\- Je te le promets Denise.

\- Le surveilleras tu pour moi ? Le protégeras-tu de loin ?

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

\- Oh merci Fujix, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse de savoir cela !

Denise sourit le temps d'un instant, avant de prendre un air triste.

\- Fujix, je suis désolée si je me suis mal comportée avec toi depuis ton arrivée ici. Parfois, ce que je fais ou dis est uniquement sous le coup de la colère mais je ne le pense pas vraiment. Regarde, l'autre jour j'ai dit à Etienne que si je voudrais faire payer à Henri et aux siens ce qu'il m'arrive, mais même si je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur, je sais que c'est stupide. Ce n'étaient que des paroles prononcées en l'air, même si je rêve à ce que cette Marie Lequini et cette Aliénor puissent connaître un grand malheur chacune, puisqu'elles m'ont pris mon Henri, mais je ne souhaite pas non plus leur mo... Ah !

Denise se tordit en deux de douleur. Fujix ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait vu nombre de chiennes faire pareil au moment de mettre bas.

\- Je vais accoucher ! hurla Denise.

* * *

Alexis regardait ses frères dormir. La moitié de la nuit s'était déjà écoulée et pourtant, il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, ses bâillements de plus en plus nombreux, mais il lui était tout de même impossible de s'endormir. Aussi, contempler ses cadets qui eux dormaient depuis longtemps lui faisait passer le temps.

L'aîné de la fratrie Breut soupira. Il donnerait cher pour retourner en arrière, ne serait-ce que de quelques semaines, loin de cette folie qui ne semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter ! Il y a encore un mois, il n'était qu'un prince, jouissant malgré ses devoirs de nombreuses libertés. Il était lui-même et tout se passait bien. Enfin, tout se passait presque bien. Déjà, l'arrivée de Foxie dans le conseil royal de son père il y a six mois de cela l'avait chamboulé, bien plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre à l'époque.

Foxie...

Une fille pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui, vive et mature pour son âge, sa meilleure amie de jeunesse. Cette fille unique d'artistes peintres, elle avait été sa confidente, sa compagne de jeu, sa source de joie et de folie. Le fréquentant, elle était devenue amie avec David et Jérémy, mais leur profonde amitié faisait qu'ils préféraient passer du temps seulement ensemble tous les deux. Elle le représentait souvent dans ses croquis, la petite fille étant très douée en dessins. Et pendant l'adolescence, Alexis s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était plus que de l'amitié. Parce qu'elle était trop jeune, il avait tu cette vérité et s'était décidé à attendre. Mais cette résolution lui coûta cher le jour où une Sœur de la Sagesse vint chercher son amie, avant qu'il n'ait pu la mettre au courant. Leurs destins étaient scellés : désormais jamais ils ne pourraient avoir un avenir ensemble.

Et puis il y avait eu l'épidémie de peste, l'accession à la royauté, un nouveau quotidien... Au fil du temps il avait fini par découvrir que son père, le roi Michel, avait même entamé des tractations avec un royaume d'un autre continent pour trouver l'épouse de son fils aîné. Alexis s'était senti trahi dans cette décision. Comment son père, qui avait épousé par amour sa femme, pouvait lui imposer ceci ?

"Tu es un prince, le mariage est donc un acte diplomatique et politique fort important ! David est lui aussi fiancé à la princesse d'Ellsellgé, il accomplira son devoir. Accomplis le tien également ! Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais un jour tu comprendras que j'ai agi pour le bien du royaume." avait répondu son père.

Alexis s'était résigné. Il épouserait cette princesse étrangère dont il fera la connaissance juste avant la cérémonie du mariage. Il devait se sacrifier pour son royaume, comme tout roi de Plectrum se devait de le faire. Mais alors qu'Alexis s'était fait à l'idée, Michel acceptait les services d'une toute nouvelle Sœur, originaire d'EchecDeRimes, qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance, malgré sa jeunesse et son apparente inexpérience. Le prince pensait que revoir son amie ne lui procurerait qu'un sentiment de joie.

Qu'il avait été naïf !

Cette jeune fille rieuse qui se promenait toujours avec des crayons était devenue une magnifique jeune femme plein de charme et de beauté. Son cœur avait chaviré dès la seconde où il l'avait aperçu, alors qu'elle n'était que de profil. Et quand elle s'était retournée et qu'elle lui avait souri, Alexis serait mort d'amour si cela était possible. Il aurait été prêt à oublier ses fiançailles, prêt à oublier le statut particulier de Foxie, prêt à tout oublier pour lui avouer ses sentiments et lui demander d'être sa femme pour l'éternité. Mais si Foxie se doutait de l'état de son ami, elle n'en montra rien. Se contentant d'être amicale, voire familière quand elle faisait la "leçon" à Alexis, jamais elle n'outrepassait sa condition et faisait tout pour qu'on ne cherche pas à vouloir débuter une relation amoureuse avec elle.

Alors Alexis avait dû une fois de plus se résigner. Au moins, il avait pu compter sur sa famille et le lien solide qui enserrait chacun des membres pour tenir et faire face au quotidien. Mais rien n'est jamais acquis ou éternel. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où Michel, à cause de la menace, dût abdiquer et rentrer précipitamment sur l'île de LinksTheSun rejoindre sa femme qui séjournait surtout là-bas. Ne restait plus qu'au jeune homme devenu roi bien trop vite, avant qu'il ne soit préparé, la compagnie précieuse de ses cadets. Et en quelques jours, il y eut la découverte d'un complot, la visite inattendue des Ellsellgiens et un attentat dévastateur. Alexis sentait un poids bien trop grand peser sur ces épaules. Il n'avait pas voulu tout cela. Cette couronne était bien trop lourde à porter, avec trop de responsabilités en ces temps troubles. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur ses frères.

David et Jérémy étaient tout pour Alexis en ce moment-même. Malgré Foxie et ses amis à la cour, malgré le fait qu'Alexis se devait de protéger l'intégralité de son royaume, ses petits frères restaient sa priorité. Avec eux à ses côtés, le jeune roi se sentait plus fort, à la limite de l'invincibilité. S'il n'en perdait n'en serait-ce qu'un, le chagrin le terrasserait.

Il ne se rappelait guère de la naissance de David, ni des premiers mois de cohabitation avec le bébé, n'ayant que deux ans à ce moment-là. Sa mère lui avait raconté par la suite qu'Alexis avait au départ rejeté le plus jeune, le voyant comme une menace qui accaparait l'attention de ses parents. Mais au fil des mois, Alexis avait mûri et s'était attaché au bébé, surtout quand ce dernier fût en âge de faire des bêtises avec son aîné.

Et ce furent un Alexis de sept ans et un David de cinq qui virent arriver Jérémy. Ils ne comprirent au début pas pourquoi les adultes, les parents comme les serviteurs, furent si inquiets. Jérémy avait l'air d'être en bonne santé.

Puis on leur avait expliqué que le bébé n'était pas comme il faut, la pigmentation trop blanche de sa peau et des quelques cheveux sur son crâne ainsi que l'éclat rougeâtre de ses pupilles étaient des signes mauvais, une abomination de la nature, un être maudit par les dieux dont il fallait se débarrasser. Pourtant, ni Michel ni Alice n'abandonnèrent leur plus jeune fils. Ils se décidèrent à lui donner une chance en le laissant en vie. Mais Michel annonça à ses deux autres enfants qu'à partir de maintenant, ils devraient faire attention et protéger leur cadet du danger permanent qu'il encourait. Bien sûr, les deux petits garçons avaient promis qu'ils veilleraient sur Jérémy. Mais ce fut uniquement quand celui-ci, garçonnet de deux-trois ans, subissait des regards et propos malheureux, qu'ils comprirent l'importance de leur rôle. Ils devaient le protéger, même des choses les plus infimes, pour éviter à l'albinos des larmes de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Jérémy s'était très vite refermé sur lui-même, tandis que David comme Alexis comprirent qu'ils devaient être là pour lui.

La fratrie devint très soudée, les aînés protecteurs avec le benjamin. Cependant, malgré un lien fort entre les trois, un fossé demeurait. Jérémy ne se sentait pas sur un pied d'égalité avec sa différence et de lui-même ne s'intégrait pas à nombre d'activités et au sein de la cour. Il restait taciturne et ombrageux.

Mais depuis l'arrivée des Ellsellgiens, il s'était opéré un changement. Inexplicablement, Jérémy avait vu son moral s'améliorer, surtout quand le chevalier-protecteur Antoine Daniel se trouvait dans les parages. Mais il n'était pas le seul à changer. David, ces derniers jours en compagnie de sa fiancée Charlotte, semblait plus serein quant à son avenir.

Aucun des deux ne s'était confié à lui mais Alexis était sincèrement heureux pour eux. Car malgré le départ précipité de leurs invités à cause de ce complot de malheur, rien ne les empêchera par la suite de se revoir, surtout quand leurs familles seront liées par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Un nouveau bâillement lui rappela qu'il devait s'endormir. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher, des cris et des coups furieux frappés sur la porte lui firent changer d'avis, en même temps qu'elle réveilla les princes.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les soldats gardant la porte qui contenaient difficilement le prince Mathieu, la princesse Charlotte et Agnès Daniel.

\- Gardes, lâchez-les ! ordonna Alexis. Que se passe-t-il bon sang, on est en pleine nuit !

\- Il se passe, répondit Mathieu, que mon chevalier-protecteur a disparu en ne laissant que ceci (il montra le poignard ensanglanté) et qu'aucun de vos soldats, pourtant forcément témoins de quelque chose, accepte de répondre à nos questions sous prétexte de ne pas être originaire d'ici !

\- Calmez-vous et expliquez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé !

Malgré sa grande inquiétude et sa nervosité, Mathieu put raconter son récit, complété par Charlotte.

\- Il faut interroger les gardes ! s'écria Jérémy, inquiet lui aussi. Et vite !

\- Nous n'avons pas trop le choix...

Ils se vêtirent d'un par-dessus chaud et des chausses, prirent leurs épées, avant de suivre le trio qui les emmena jusque dans la salle. Deux soldats présents sur les lieux firent aussitôt la révérence. Il s'agissait des mêmes qui avaient refusé de répondre à Mathieu.

\- Votre Majesté !

\- Que s'est-il passé ici même il y a quelques heures ? demanda aussitôt Alexis, peu rassuré par le sang présent sur les dalles.

\- On n'a rien vu Votre Majesté ! répondit aussitôt l'un des deux.

\- Si vous ne me dévoilez pas la vérité, je vous fais pendre !

Alexis était exténué et ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Déjà dans le groupe on se déployait, arme en main, autour des deux soldats.

\- Sire, par pitié ! implora le second homme. C'était un Plectrumi comme nous !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Alexis - comme les autres d'ailleurs - s'inquiétait de deviner la suite.

\- Avec les attentats, les Ellsellgiens sont bien trop suspects ! Et là, un des nôtres nous a payé pour nous en aller quand lui et son ami neutraliseraient ce coupable ! Mais c'était pour vous rendre service !

Déjà Mathieu s'empara du col du soldat et le menaça avec le poignard d'Antoine. Il leur en voulait terriblement. Ils savaient, mais n'avaient rien dit. Quelle terrible perte de temps ! Un temps inestimable dans sa quête.

\- Qui ?

\- Répondez immédiatement ! cria Alexis.

Il était plus que furieux. Ses soldats avaient cru bien faire, pour leur roi et leur patrie et pourtant, ils étaient coupables. Les comploteurs étaient bien trop doués, avaient trop d'avance sur eux. Mais le jeune roi refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il ferait tout pour que cette folie cesse et que son royaume retrouve la paix et la stabilité.

\- L'homme qui nous a parlé, il était grand et fort, à la chevelure sombre. L'autre est resté muet... Il était plus petit et fluet.

\- Aucun signe distinctif ? demanda David.

\- Non, ils étaient habillés simplement et ne portaient rien qui les distinguait des autres. Ils pourraient être n'importe qui.

Alors que le désespoir commençait à se faire ressentir, le mercenaire Bob Lennon arriva sur les lieux en courant, pressé et agité.

\- Votre Majesté, j'ai trouvé une lettre ! Elle a été jetée par des cavaliers en fuite. Je n'ai pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait mais la lettre est adressée au prince Mathieu !

Mathieu s'empressa d'arracher des mains de Bob le papier. Le mercenaire, devant son était, n'osa insister pour d'abord le montrer à Alexis. Mathieu déplia le papier qui lui était bel et bien adressé "_A l'attention de Mathieu d'Ellsellgé_" et le lut.

"_Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez ici_" suivit de coordonnées.

\- Antoine se trouve là-bas ! indiqua-t-il aux autres en montrant l'adresse, rendu plus fébrile encore par cette nouvelle.

\- Je sais où cela se trouve, indiqua Alexis. Lennon, gardez ces deux soldats jusqu'à mon retour, ils ne doivent surtout pas fuir ! Nous avons quelqu'un à secourir.

* * *

\- C'est une petite fille !

Le bébé, au fin duvet blond sur le crâne, à peine né, à peine le cordon ombilical fût-il coupé que déjà, on le séparait de sa mère. Fujix, fidèle à sa promesse, prit la petite Gertrude dans ses bras une fois celle-ci lavée. Il avait préparé ses affaires et installé le nourrisson. Avant de s'en aller, il se décida à aller voir son amie pour lui dire adieu jusqu'à leurs prochaines retrouvailles quand, une fois arrivé devant sa porte, deux des trois sages-femmes sortirent précipitamment de la chambre à la recherche des serviettes propres et de bacs d'eau. Elles exprimèrent leurs inquiétudes.

\- Demoiselle Denise est trop faible ! s'écriait l'une. Elle perd trop de sang !

\- Il faut vite arrêter l'hémorragie, répondit l'autre. Elle était en train de mourir !

Fujix sentit son cœur se serrer. Il refusait de croire à cette nouvelle. Il ouvrit la porte mais un médecin l'empêcha d'entrer, pour ne pas aggraver la situation prétendit-il. Le maître du chenil royal pu tout juste apercevoir Denise au milieu de draps ensanglantés, soutenu par un Etienne blême.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, craignant pour l'enfant dont il avait la charge jusqu'à ce qu'il la transmette à un orphelinat, Fujix se précipita sur son cheval, où l'attendait une Gertrude qui dormait profondément.

Le cri de douleur d'Etienne confirma ses craintes. Fujix comprit qu'il devait partir immédiatement avec la petite, avant que l'oncle ne se venge dans sa tristesse sur sa nièce. Il partit à temps : déjà le duc entrait couteau en main et l'air fou. Mais Fujix et Gertrude étaient déjà loin grâce au destrier sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

* * *

Antoine se réveilla, avec un mal de crâne affreux et une sensation d'engourdissement dans tout le corps, comme si ce dernier ne possédait plus la moindre force. Et puis il se sentait fatigué, et seul un courant de douleur qui le traversait l'empêcha de refermer les paupières.

Le jeune homme, tout en reprenant lentement ses esprits, observa son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une salle humide, sale et seulement éclairée par une unique torche, aussi ne pouvait-il pas très bien distinguer les contours de la pièce. Aucune fenêtre, ni le moindre objet. Juste des murs en pierres brutes complétés par une porte en bois sommairement taillée. Un léger bruit métallique en hauteur attira son attention et il leva les yeux au plafond. Il retint un hoquet de surprise en découvrant plusieurs chaines accrochées au plafond qui pendouillaient. Certaines avaient même un peu de sang séché à certains endroits.

Antoine se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Cet endroit lui était inconnu et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en compagnie de Mathieu, dans la chambre qui lui avait été désignée ? Et ce lien était plus que mystérieux : les chaînes comme le sol semblaient êtres poussiéreux. L'endroit avait tout l'air d'être inhabité. Mais pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ?

Tout à coup, la mémoire lui revint. La dispute avec Charlotte, l'attaque dans son dos, la fléchette, Edward Gnik. Antoine voulu se relever mais une douleur suraiguë l'en empêcha et le fit hurler sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

Sa jambe. Sa jambe blessée par l'homme de main d'Edward était la source de souffrance. Tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la douleur restait encore ténue, mais là… La plaie béante s'était infectée. Un peu de sang mélangé à du pus suintait et s'écoulait de sa blessure qui, à cause de l'humidité, refusait de se fermer. Comme le coup avait été porté à la cuisse, Antoine ne pouvait pas se relever. Non seulement il avait trop mal, mais en plus, l'endroit choisi était stratégique. Le chevalier-protecteur ne pouvait compter sur sa jambe gauche. Il était démuni. Antoine s'inquiéta. Il fallait qu'il voit au plus vite un médecin. Si la blessure était soignée à temps, ça pourrait aller. Sinon...

Antoine savait ce qu'il lui arriverait. Au mieux il deviendrait unijambiste, au pire il mourrait.

Le jeune homme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quoiqu'il allait lui arriver, si Edward avait décidé de l'attaquer et de le faire emprisonner, Antoine doutait d'un médecin lui rende visite. Edward ne portait pas Mathieu dans son cœur, et lui-même encore moins depuis leur affrontement, il y a plus de dix ans. Le noble n'avait jamais cessé depuis de le regarder avec haine et dégoût, mais n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. Enfin, il n'avait jamais _pu_ tenter quoi que ce soit, Antoine étant protégé de par sa position. Mais ici, loin de la cour de Sommet et n'étant officiellement pas à Ouki, c'était différent.

Mais que faisait Edward ici ? Comment savait-il qu'il se trouvait là ? Que comptait-il lui faire ?

Antoine bougea un peu mais la douleur à sa jambe lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Et sa joue, qui s'était pourtant calmée ces derniers jours, lui donnait l'impression d'irradier, surtout depuis qu'il avait hurlé. L'avait-on frappé durant son inconscience pour accentuer son mal ?

Le chevalier-protecteur ressentit quelque chose au fond de lui. De la peur. Mais pas pour les autres, pour lui. Antoine qui s'était toujours inquiété pour Mathieu et les autres, avait peur et craignait pour sa vie. Il paniquait bien malgré lui. Il essayait de contrôler les battements de cœur qui s'affolaient tandis que des gouttes de transpiration perlaient son visage et son dos. Il avait peur et refusait de mourir. Son angoisse empirait à chaque seconde. Se rendant compte qu'il allait recommencer une crise similaire à celle qu'il avait faite juste après la chasse, Antoine s'obligea à se maîtriser. Mais il restait réaliste sur sa présente situation. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire de visible. Et vu son état, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Antoine espérait que Mathieu, ou qui que ce soit, vienne le sauver.

Tout à coup, il y eut des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Edward et son homme, celui qui avait endormi et poignardé Antoine.

\- Je savais bien que j'avais entendu ton hurlement, commenta Edward. On va pouvoir passer aux réjouissances !

Antoine comprit à ce moment-là qu'à moins qu'on ne vienne le sauver très rapidement, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il s'en sorte en bon état. Son seul espoir résidait dans les dernières paroles d'Edward. Ce dernier avait besoin de lui vivant.

Mais le chevalier-protecteur se demandait bien ce que mijotait exactement son ennemi. Avait-il besoin d'informations ? Le service de renseignement des Gnik devait pourtant être déjà au point, la preuve ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'Edward sache que lui et son groupe fut à Ouki ou qu'il n'était pas surpris de découvrir son dos insensible. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce qui était convenu, ordonna sèchement Edward à son homme.

**Début du passage violent **

Celui-ci, sans dire le moindre mot, s'avança rapidement malgré sa masse et donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Antoine en y mettant toute sa force. Antoine, en temps normal, aurait aisément esquivé le coup et contrecarré aussitôt. Mais diminué par ses blessures et encore engourdi sous l'effet de la drogue, il se prit le coup sans pouvoir rien faire. Le coup lui fit terriblement mal. L'air lui manqua. L'homme répéta plusieurs fois ce geste et Antoine finit par cracher un peu de sang après tous ces coups qui malmenèrent son corps.

Mais avant d'avoir pu reprendre ses esprits, le bourreau lui prit les cheveux, les tira pour forcer Antoine à être debout et à s'appuyer sur les pieds, ce qui au passage l'obligea à se tenir sur la jambe douloureuse et il lui donna un coup tout aussi violent au visage, lui brisant le nez.

Le coup lui fit si mal qu'il faillit s'évanouir sous le choc. C'était insoutenable, même pour lui qui avait connu le fouet. Au moins son visage n'avait jamais eu à craindre plus que des claques. Mais là… Là…

Des mots et des sensations lui parvinrent dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

_Souffrance._

_Douleur._

_Sang._

NON !

Il refusait d'abandonner. La peur le paralysait, le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez qui rejoignait les quelques goûtes séchées le dégouttaient, mais sa haine pour le noble et sa volonté de vivre, durement acquise dans sa jeunesse, l'aidèrent.

Profitant d'une main trop près de sa bouche, il la mordit à pleines dents avant de vite relâcher cette cible, ayant besoin de respirer par la bouche, ses narines étant bouchées par le sang. Mais le coup avait fait mal, notamment grâce aux dents abîmées d'Antoine depuis la chasse, qui en avait laissé certaines pointues.

Le jeune homme aurait pu savourer cette mince victoire, mais tandis qu'il regardait dans la direction de la porte pour savoir s'il aurait une chance de s'enfuir, le bourreau, fou furieux, lui donna un violent coup dans l'entrejambe.

_Horreur._

_Coups._

_Blessures._

Antoine voulu hurler sous la douleur, mais ne trouvait ni le souffle ni la force de le faire. Il était à la merci de son bourreau et n'avait d'autre choix que de subir, encore et encore. Tout ce qu'il subissait depuis le début, ça faisait tellement mal ! Pire que le coup de feu qu'il avait reçu, pire que le coup de sabot. Son corps n'était plus qu'un long brasier, qui s'enflammait avec ce qu'il subissait pour s'éteindre à petits feux.

Le chevalier-protecteur n'en pouvait déjà plus. Pourtant il connaissait ce genre de scène. Grâce à son père. Ce dernier l'avait tellement frappé et fouetté qu'Antoine avait cru plus d'une fois devenir fou de douleur puis mourir sous les coups. Ce qu'il aurait aimé, entre ses larmes et ses cris.

Antoine, plus effrayé que jamais, laissa sa peur s'exprimer en lui. Ses inquiétudes refirent surface, son traitement le ramenait brutalement en enfance, lui faisait confondre ces deux réalités. Pourquoi subissait-il de telles épreuves ? Pourquoi ne s'évanouissait-il pas pour échapper à la douleur ? Pourquoi l'homme ne le tuait-il pas tout de suite ? Antoine était prêt, il pouvait rendre l'âme, que les dieux l'accueillent au plus vite, car il ne pouvait plus supporter de telles épreuves. Pourquoi le torturait-on juste pour le plaisir de voir souffrir ?

Pourquoi ?

Non, ne pas céder, pas maintenant, même si la tentation était forte. Il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à Edward, pas à lui.

Edward, trouvant que tout cela était trop mou à son goût, prit un fouet qu'il avait emmené avec lui et le lança à son homme. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple fouet, mais d'un chat à neuf queues, un fouet à neuf cordes, ce qui décuplait la douleur à chaque fois.

Le bourreau se fit une joie d'utiliser cet objet. Au départ, il se contenta d'effrayer sa victime, lançant le fouet dans l'air, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Cette tactique marcha, Antoine en face de lui s'affola et chercha à s'éloigner, ce qui était quasiment impossible avec toutes ces blessures. Et puis il reçut un premier coup à un bras, ce qui le fit hurler. Puis l'autre bras encore valide pour protéger. Et la jambe blessée. Antoine devina plus qu'il ne sentit le coup dans le dos, mais qu'importe le lieu, il avait trop mal et tout le corps était pris pour cible. Seule la tête était épargnée.

Antoine souffrait tellement qu'il ne vit pas le signe de tête qu'Edward fit à son homme de main. Les yeux regardant le plafond sans voir, embués dans les larmes qui toutefois ne s'écoulaient pas encore. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que son bourreau lui arrachait ses bas et faisait de même pour lui.

Nouveau moment de panique, mais le jeune homme était bien trop faible pour se débattre, il en était conscient, même si intérieurement, il hurlait et refusait ce qui allait venir. Quand le bourreau lui attrapa les jambes pour se positionner, il fut incapable d'y résister. La pénétration lui fit mal, si mal. Antoine tenta mollement avec les forces qui lui restaient dans ses bras de repousser le monstre qui le malmenait et l'écrasait de son poids, mais la main qui s'empara de ses poignets pour les immobiliser au-dessus de sa tête l'en dissuada.

Son tortionnaire ne le ménageait pas, lui faisant le plus de mal à chaque coup de butoir. La main qui ne retenait pas ses poignets lui écrasait le ventre, juste là où il l'avait frappé peu avant. Mais le chevalier-protecteur n'avait plus l'énergie ni la voix pour hurler. Et alors, tandis que son bas-ventre irradiait de douleur et de sang, quelque chose arriva : Antoine laissa s'échapper quelques larmes. Il pleurait devant Edward. Cet aveu de faiblesse lui fit mal, mais il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Il fallait que ça sorte.

_Horreur._

_Malheur._

_Pleurs._

Tellement horrible mais tellement vrai. Les pensées d'Antoine n'étaient même plus cohérentes. Et le jeune homme cessa de penser tout court, n'étant plus en état de le faire. Comme si plus rien n'existait. Comme si le monde n'était plus qu'une longue vague d'obscurité parcouru par des éclairs lumineux de douleur. Un monde de douleur dans lequel il plongeait sans fin.

_Peur._

_Peur._

_DOULEUR !_

Le plus dur était qu'au fond, Edward ne portait guère d'attention à ce qui se passait devant lui. Que ce fut pour les coups ou le viol, le noble montrait à son attitude qu'il s'ennuyait. Antoine réussit à comprendre malgré ce qui lui arrivait, dans un rare moment de lucidité, un éclairci dans ce monde d'obscurité, que pour son ennemi, il n'était rien, aussi ne méritait-il même pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Edward ne cherchait même pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui, aucun renseignement, rien qui ne pourrait lui être utile. Non, on n'attendait de lui qu'il souffre le plus possible. Tout simplement par ce qu'il avait osé un jour, il y a plus de dix ans, le braver.

Cette pensée acheva Antoine plus que tout le reste.

L'homme de main accomplit sa basse besogne et se retira. Edward s'avança vers Antoine et le regarda comme on regardait un nuisible. Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Je ne partage pas les mêmes idées que mon père dans quelques domaines, mais je suis d'accord avec lui quand il affirme qu'un noble doit se faire respecter. Tu m'as énervé il y a dix ans et je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Et dans ma famille, on a tendance à ne jamais oublier, quitte à se venger bien plus tard. Je dirais même que c'est une spécialité qui porte toujours ses fruits. J'aurais pu te faire tuer sur le coup, mais je veux que tu souffres. Surtout je veux tu souffres et meurs devant ton cher prince adoré. Après tout, vu ce qui va l'attendre d'ici peu de temps, autant qu'il ait un avant-goût avec ton funeste sort de tout ce qui va lui arriver.

Quelques mots. Quelques mots de prononcés qui changèrent la donne et rallumèrent une étincelle, si minuscule fut-elle, au milieu de l'obscurité. Edward allait s'éloigner mais dans un sursaut de la dernière chance, Antoine se releva et empoigna le col et l'emblème d'Edward. Ce dernier le repoussa violemment.

\- Dégage !

Antoine retomba par terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Outré, Edward lui donna un dernier coup de pied, juste à l'endroit de la blessure causée par le poignard quelques heures plus tôt, en faisant bien attention à bien appuyer. Antoine grimaça mais ne trouva pas la force de gémir de douleur. Cela exaspéra Edward qui le frappa avec force sur sa blessure à la joue et s'en alla avec le bourreau. Le noble se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois vers sa victime, comme pour regarder son œuvre, mais afficha un masque d'indifférence quoiqu'un léger sourire vint trahir le masque, ne s'attarda pas et s'en alla.

**Fin du passage violent (Edward a avoué à Antoine que Mathieu était en danger)**

Antoine se retrouva seul et mourant. Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps. Au fond de lui, il espérait que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Il refusait de mourir, pas comme ça, pas à cause de ce Gnik. Et Mathieu, il devait prévenir Mathieu ! Mais il avait si mal…

_Non pas la mort ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ici ! Je ne veux pas ! Je..._

Mathieu, _son_ Mathieu, Agnès, Charlotte et Anne, il ne pouvait pas les laisser. Pas même Anne, qu'il aimait toujours. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'eux. Et Mathieu, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, ce serait faillir à sa tâche. Sans oublier le serment. Et puis, les dernières phrases prononcées par Edward, il ne pouvait les oublier. Malgré son esprit embrouillé par la douleur, il comprenait l'importance du danger. S'il en avait eu la force, il se serait giflé : pourquoi n'avait-il pas soupçonné les Gnik plus que les autres ? Il était pourtant évident qu'ils avaient un rôle dans ce complot ! Entre Seraphina et Arthur qui ont été écartés et leur présence à la chasse... Et puis, il y avait cette vieille histoire dont il avait entendu parler par son père, qui lui-même la tenait de son frère, feu le chevalier-protecteur du roi Henri, sur la défunte sœur d'Etienne Gnik, bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas de quoi il en retournait.

Il fallait que Mathieu soit informé au plus vite sinon il allait y passer aussi. Aussi, malgré ce qu'Antoine s'était affirmé plus tôt, il ne voulait pas mourir. Et même s'il n'était plus en état de protéger qui que ce soit, il devait prévenir Mathieu du danger qu'il encourait. Il devait...

Le chevalier-protecteur espérait encore. Même si sa vison se brouillait, que sa respiration se ralentissait et que son cœur battait de plus en plus irrégulièrement, il espérait. Que par miracle un médecin le trouve et le sauve. Du moment que si quelqu'un tombe sur lui, que ce ne soit pas le prince qui le voit ainsi, ni Agnès. Il ne voulait pas leur infliger une telle vision. Mais il fallait qu'il prévienne Mathieu de toute urgence. Son ange ne devait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. On poussa la porte. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent en même temps dans la salle. Il y eut des exclamations en même temps mais deux se firent plus fortes que les autres.

\- Antoine !

Mathieu, Agnès ainsi que d'autres personnes. Le jeune homme les entendit avant de sombrer dans une inconscience qui ne pouvait que lui être fatale.

* * *

**Pour Antoine, vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre s'il survit ou pas. **

**A propos du prochain chapitre, il risque d'en surprendre plus d'un, de par ce qu'il va s'y passer au début, ainsi qu'à la fin. Bon, vous commencez à être habitué à ne pas savoir exactement où je vous mène et que je peux écrire des choses surprenantes, mais je vais en surprendre pas mal X)**

**Et oui je suis cruelle avec Antoine (comme pour tous les persos en fait), mais c'était prévue de longue date. Vous pouvez me haïr hein ;) et même me le faire comprendre avec #IHateMandra XD Sinon vous avez aimé, c'est tant mieux et vous pouvez opter pour #ILoveMandra. **

**Nahira, tu sais maintenant où j'avais lu une fin de chapitre similaire à tes idées de ce midi : ici XD**

**Sinon, pas mal de monde pense avoir trouvé depuis un ou deux chapitres l'identité des parents de Nina. Vous maintenez votre théorie ? La vérité sera dévoilée dans deux chapitres, mais je pense au fond vu tous les indices laissés que ça ne surprendra pas grand monde. Mais pensez aux conséquences engendrées par une telle vérité, parce que c'est pas rien o.O **

**J'aime beaucoup les reviews, qui permettent de me faire comprendre votre ressenti et ça pour longtemps, puisque j'en relis de temps en temps, alors si vous pouviez m'en laisser une, vous me feriez très plaisir. Je je vous ferai des câlins, ou autre chose pour les personnes qui veulent autre chose.**

** Review ? :3**


	21. Chapitre 17 : Dure réalité

**Bonjour à vous, mes petites mandragores d'amour que j'aime plus que tout au monde ! Ok, j'exagère un poil quand j'écris, mais je vous aime vraiment beaucoup ^^**

**Ah propos de ce que j'écris d'ailleurs... J'ai lu avec attention vos cris d'angoisse, de haine, de tristesse. Plus que jamais, vous voulez que je périsse dans d'atroces souffrances pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dernier chapitre et ce qu'il risque de se passer là. Je vous comprends. Je vous comprends vraiment. A vôtre place, j'aurais tellement menacé l'auteur des pires choses... Heureusement qu'il y a les lectrices qui ont aimé la scène de torture, vous êtes super les filles ! XD**

**Bon, étant encore en vie, je peux continuer à publier.**

**Chapitre 15 : 300 reviews, chapitre 16 : 325 reviews, et là 352. Merci encore beaucoup à vous qui vous donnez la peine de prendre du temps pour m'écrire ce que vous pensez de cette fic. Vous m'encouragez énormément et je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Et plus de 6300 vues o.O !**

**Audree : Je rougis sous tes compliments ! *.* Ta théorie est intéressante. Tu découvriras au prochain chapitre la vérité !**

**Guest : Pauvre Antoine certes... Et merci ! :D**

**Lilou-neko : Ah ah ah tu m'as tuée ! Fujix et Aliénor ensemble ? Mais j'ai imaginé la scène et c'était tordant ! Pour tes théories je te dis réponse la prochaine fois :) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Yéyé mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il court un gros risque en étant un personnage de cette fic ! C'est fou cette discussion le nombre de personne qui la lit ^^ D'ailleurs j'en ai fait un personnage très important dans une nouvelle fic, _L'ange déchu_, si ça t'intéresse ;)**

**Leïlou : Bob n'est pas un perso principal désolée ^^' et oui j'ai fait souffrir Antoine KESTUVAFAIR ? Tu me proposes de tuer Links ? Tu sais que c'est mon vidéaste préféré ? ES TU SUICIDAIRE ? Et sinon bravo TU AIMES AGNÈS TU DOIS ETRE LA SEULE AH AH ! ET MERCI JE COMMENÇAIS A DEVENIR FOLLE QUE PERSONNE NE L'AIME !**

**Jafaden : Tu t'es fais eu hi hi hi ! Moi aussi je m'aime ! Oui câlin ! :3**

**Le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais il s'y passe très peu d'actions, c'est surtout des émotions et des sentiments, aussi je ne pouvais le faire trop long.**

**Votre inquiétude est-elle justifiée ? Antoine va-t-il mourir ? Vous allez pouvoir le savoir très vite ! En lisant ce chapitre ! Comment ça, c'est évident ? Inutile de blablater plus longtemps, place au chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Dure réalité**

Antoine fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par des coups portés contre sa porte. Les sens en alerte, habitué qu'il était maintenant à avoir un sommeil léger et de pouvoir vite retrouver ses esprits, Antoine se leva et s'empara d'un poignard mais le rangea vite sous sa manche quand il comprit que les coups venaient de Mathieu qui l'appelait. Sa petite voix fluette exprimait sa détresse.

\- Antoine, j'ai mal... !

Le chevalier-protecteur s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur le prince qui se tenait la gorge et la tête.

\- Mathieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mal à la tête... et la gorge... De partout...

Répondre fut un effort trop grand et Mathieu vacilla avant de s'évanouir. Antoine s'empara de lui avant qu'il ne touche terre. Craignant pour lui, le chevalier-protecteur examina rapidement son protégé, suspectant une intoxication alimentaire ou un empoisonnement volontaire, ce qui serait grave. L'enfant était brûlant de fièvre et transpirait abondamment. Et à certains endroits, des plaques rouges se formaient sur sa peau. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

\- Oh non pas ça !

Antoine venait de reconnaître les symptômes de la maladie de l'enfance. Celle-ci, comme son nom l'indiquait, ne touchait que les bambins et les tuait à petits feus dans de grandes souffrances dans un cas à deux sur dix. Comme Mathieu était âgé de sept ans, il était une cible potentielle. Il s'était fait inoculer par mesure de sécurité quand il était tout petit, mais cette année, la maladie s'était déclarée, montrant que le vaccin avait cessé d'être efficace.

Antoine ne perdit pas de temps.

\- Samuel ou Richard, que l'un de vous aille immédiatement chercher le médecin du roi, vite ! hurla-t-il à la porte d'entrée.

Emmenant le petit inconscient sur son lit, le protecteur se dépêcha de changer les habits du prince et de lui passer un gant humide sur le visage et les parties visibles du corps et notamment sur les plaques, après avoir ouvert en grand une fenêtre pour que l'air circule.

Mathieu rouvrit les yeux et posa un regard fatigué sur son ami, réveillé par le contact du gant sur son front.

\- An...toine...

\- Chut ne parle pas ! J'ai fait venir un médecin, il va arriver. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Antoine s'inquiétait énormément même s'il ne le montrait pas. La maladie progressait bien trop rapidement. Les enfants qui survivants avaient des symptômes bien moins violents. Mathieu se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et sa petite main vint s'accrocher à celle d'Antoine qui la prit. Mathieu fixa de son regard les yeux chocolat de son interlocuteur, cherchant une réponse à ses questions muettes. Antoine lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux, rassurant.

Le médecin arriva à ce moment-là. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour saisir la gravité de la situation. Il écarta Antoine et se pencha sur l'enfant pour déterminer le stade de la maladie. Son regard méticuleux passa en revue tous les signes.

\- Le vaccin est devenu inefficace, car les symptômes sont un peu différents, murmura pour lui-même le médecin - bien que ce fut parfaitement audible pour tout le monde. La maladie aurait évoluée ?

Mathieu tendit à nouveau sa petite main en direction de son ami qui la lui saisit et la serra. Elle était plus chaude et moite qu'auparavant. Ce qui ne rassura pas Antoine.

Le médecin fit ingurgiter au prince une mixture pour faire baisser la température et une autre pour calmer les douleurs.

\- Hydratez-le régulièrement, même s'il n'a pas soif et qu'il refuse de boire. Veillez à aérer la pièce en permanence. Je vous donne de quoi soulager sa douleur s'il dit souffrir. Je repasse dans la matinée pour voir l'évolution des symptômes. Reposez-vous, vous aussi.

Mais Antoine se sentait incapable de trouver le sommeil alors que son protégé encourait la mort. Il y avait de quoi : excepté le vaccin en prévention et l'attente avec des moyens de soulager le malade, il n'existait aucun médicament pour guérir un enfant atteint par cette maladie. Les enfants guérissaient d'eux-mêmes ou périssaient. Le plus âgé serra davantage la main en voyant l'air très inquiet de Mathieu.

\- Je m'occupe de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas vite guérir.

Mathieu acquiesça. Il ne remettait pas en doute la parole de son protecteur. Si Antoine lui affirmait qu'il guérirait, alors il guérirait. Antoine, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le pire. Et si l'enfant trépassait ? Chassant cette question de la tête, l'adolescent exécuta les recommandations du médecin.

Les heures passèrent, le temps semblant se figer, chaque seconde durant une éternité aux yeux d'Antoine. Si l'état de Mathieu n'empira pas, il ne s'améliora pas pour autant. Quand le médecin revint dans la matinée, il secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Je crains devoir recourir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes...

\- Hors de question ! s'opposa aussitôt Antoine.

\- Mon garçon, je suis le médecin du roi. Si ce dernier n'était pas en visite chez un duc du sud il...

\- Justement il n'est pas là ! Et je refuse catégoriquement !

Les bonnes vieilles méthodes, cela signifiait pratiquer une saignée ou faire avaler un hermétique. L'homme était assez âgé, pour lui cette façon de faire était normale. Mais depuis quelques années, une partie de la nouvelle génération des médecins commençait à contester vigoureusement la pratique de ces méthodes. Antoine avait eu vent des arguments, mais ce n'était pas uniquement ce qui motivait son choix : enfant, lui-même avait été "soigné" de cette manière et il conservait le souvenir de s'être affaiblit suite à ces traitements plutôt qu'à guérir. Et il n'était pas sans savoir que des patients étaient décédés suite à cela... Antoine ne ferait courir aucun risque à Mathieu, il le protégerait, quoiqu'il advienne.

\- En tant que médecin je...

\- Je suis le chevalier-protecteur de Son Altesse Mathieu. Je suis donc son responsable. Et si je décide que vos bonnes vieilles méthodes n'auront pas lieu, alors rien ne sera fait. Je vous remercie d'être passé, je m'occupe du malade.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Vaincu, le médecin finit par s'en aller, mais le regard sombre démontrait qu'il ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Antoine, bien que très fatigué, comptait sur son sommeil léger et le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il protège Mathieu du vieil homme pour tenir.

Les jours s'écoulèrent et se ressemblèrent. Mathieu transpirait moins et était capable de rester plus longtemps éveillé, mais il se plaignait de toujours avoir mal de partout et manquait d'énergie. Surtout, les plaques étaient toujours bien présentes, signe que la maladie refusait de s'en aller. Mais Antoine continuait de refuser une saignée, quelle que soit la quantité de sang prélevée. Vu l'état de Mathieu, rien ne garantissait que ce traitement lui fasse du bien. Le prince était conscient de ce que proposait le médecin, mais il faisait confiance à son ami, aussi se rangea-t-il de son côté.

Le roi finit par rentrer de son séjour plus tôt que prévu, alerté de l'état de son fils. Le médecin en profita pour lui raconter sa version des choses. Le père vint rendre visite à son fils et déclara que la saignée allait avoir lieu, puisqu'il fallait sauver son héritier. Antoine du s'incliner. Il resta aux côtés de Mathieu quand le médecin lui entailla le bras. L'enfant avait tourné la tête, refusant de voir l'opération. Il ne vit pas le sang couler le long de la coupure toute fraîche pour s'écouler le long du bras pour tomber sur une palette. Il fixa intensément Antoine dans les yeux, regard qui lui était rendu tandis que la main de son bras non charcuté se crispait dans celle de son aîné.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Mathieu s'affaiblit et attrapa de la fièvre qu'il avait pourtant perdue auparavant. Le médecin affirma que c'était à cause du temps qui s'était écoulé entre l'arrivée de la maladie et l'opération, qui représentait un délai bien trop long. Il fallait renouveler la saignée pour que le mal cesse. Avant que le roi ait pu donner son consentement, car il écoutait le médecin et certainement pas lui; Antoine, effrayé par cette perspective, fit un sac qu'il remplit de différentes affaires qu'il jugea utile, prit l'enfant avec lui, l'emmaillotant contre son torse et il sortit discrètement du château en pleine nuit, après avoir fait un sac et fait promettre aux gardes de tenir leur langue le plus longtemps possible.

Antoine ne savait pas exactement où se réfugier. La vieille tour abandonné était trop poussiéreuse et devait peut-être être rempli de nuisibles. Chez sa sœur et son beau-frère ? Trop évident, on penserait à ce lieu quand on les chercherait.

Le chevalier-protecteur jeta son dévolu sur une auberge encore ouverte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. La patronne des lieux accepta de l'héberger dans une chambre contre un bon prix. Antoine, qui avait pris sur la cassette personnelle du prince, put payer le prix exigé. Une toute jeune et récente serveuse, prénommée Anne, s'occupa de les accompagner jusqu'à leur porte. La jeune fille trouva cet adolescent de son âge mystérieux séduisant, malgré l'obscurité qui l'empêchait de bien le distinguer.

Une fois seuls, Antoine coucha Mathieu sur le lit et s'occupa de lui, loin de cet homme aux vieilles idées dangereuses. L'alerte de la disparition du prince et du chevalier-protecteur fut lancée rapidement, mais Antoine avait réussi à dissimuler Mathieu dans la pénombre, l'enfant étant caché sous son manteau, à peine entrouvert pour le laisser respirer, et avait signé d'un faux nom. Sommet était grande, aussi fouiller tous les lieux n'était pas chose facile, surtout quand des patrouilles furent envoyées ailleurs, au cas où Antoine aurait emmené Mathieu dans la campagne ou dans une autre ville.

Antoine eut du temps pour lui, car Anne, qui décidément le trouvait vraiment très craquant, le protégea en prétextant aux soldats qu'il ne se trouvait pas là, la jeune fille ayant un doute sur la description de son client fort mystérieux, et qui était persuadée qu'il était innocent, car elle n'avait pas vu Mathieu.

Mathieu n'avait pas compris le changement de lieu, alors son protecteur l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant pourquoi, lui promettant de rentrer sitôt qu'il serait remis. Il fallut à l'enfant une bonne semaine pour guérir. Antoine lui fit avaler les potions pour atténuer sa douleur et endiguer la fièvre, l'hydratait régulièrement et le nourrissant à sa faim. Surtout, Mathieu était au calme et au repos, sans traitement qui l'affaiblissait.

Quand le petit prince retrouva la santé un matin, les plaques ayant disparues, lui et Antoine regagnèrent le château. Bien sûr, le chevalier-protecteur fut aussitôt arrêté, enfermé et interrogé pour motif d'enlèvement et de séquestration envers l'unique héritier de la couronne. Mathieu dût intervenir à plusieurs reprises auprès des soldats et de son père, affirmant en hurlant que jamais Antoine n'avait cherché à lui faire du mal, mais qu'il lui avait au contraire sauvé la vie et s'était occupé de lui au détriment de sa propre santé, pour qu'Antoine retrouve sa liberté - le dernier point étant vrai, Antoine ayant maigri et manqué de sommeil depuis le début de la maladie de son prince. Le roi avait encore du mal à savoir s'il devait accorder sa confiance à Antoine, mais Mathieu insista tant qu'il céda, en contrepartie de quoi l'adolescent serait très surveillé quand il sera en compagnie du prince et devra rendre régulièrement des rapports détaillés au roi sur comment il s'occupe de son protégé.

Antoine se retrouva avec l'impression que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient méticuleusement scrutés par tous, sentiment qu'il ne supportait pas; mais au moins, la vie de son ange était sauve et à ses yeux, ce qui était le plus important. Et puis son protégé ne lui faisait pas mener une vie dure mais au contraire lui montrait sa reconnaissance dès qu'il le pouvait.

\- Tu as risqué beaucoup pour moi, lui dit Mathieu d'une petite voix triste alors qu'il se trouvait dans ses bras, un soir peu de temps après les événements juste avant de se coucher.

Le petit prince, en mal d'affection paternelle comme maternelle, avait toujours besoin de se sentir proche de son chevalier et dans les bras de ce dernier, il se sentait si heureux !

\- Je dois m'occuper de toi et tout faire pour te protéger, répondit Antoine. Ça fait partie des risques.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer par les gardes du château à peine rentré !

Antoine ne l'ignorait pas et détestait ce qu'il allait dire, car lui-même redoutait ce moment s'il devait arriver. Mais formaté dès son plus jeune âge et animé par un amour très fort, il pensait vraiment aux mots qui franchirent ses lèvres.

\- L'une des caractéristiques de ma fonction est que si je dois sacrifier ma vie au profit de la tienne je ne dois pas hésiter et...

Mathieu serra davantage Antoine contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne dis pas ça Antoine ! Ne dis surtout pas ça ! Je t'interdis de mourir comme ça pour moi ! Tu vas continuer à vivre auprès de moi sans risquer ta vie et quand tu mourras, tu seras un vieil homme !

\- Mathieu...

_Mathieu, je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. J'ai moi aussi envie de vivre longtemps, mais si le sacrifice de ma vie pour sauver la tienne est nécessaire, je n'hésiterais vraiment pas. Je te protégerai, quoiqu'il arrive._

\- Non, promets-le-moi ! S'il te plait, je ne veux pas te perdre !

Antoine observa son prince, sa tristesse et ses yeux très humides. L'enfant refusait de ne serait-ce qu'envisager la perte d'Antoine. Avec Charlotte, son protecteur était le centre de son monde. Et même sa relation avec Charlotte n'était pas aussi intense et fusionnelle que celle qu'il partageait avec Antoine.

Ce dernier sourit et embrassa le crâne de Mathieu avant de jouer avec ses cheveux.

\- Je te le promets, Mathieu.

* * *

Mathieu était figé, incapable de bouger. Impossible... Ce n'était pas possible. Quand Alexis les avait emmenés jusqu'à cette demeure, il avait eu un espoir immense que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler. Il allait retrouver Antoine et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre juste avant leur départ.

Et pourtant, ce qu'il voyait brisait quasiment tous ses espoirs entretenus sur le trajet. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien le chevalier-protecteur, il aurait pu douter de son identité tant il était méconnaissable. Il y avait énormément de sang et ce qu'il avait subi le défigurait. Mais il s'agissait bel et bien d'Antoine. Blessé, maltraité, abîmé, mais tout de même Antoine.

Agnès, qui se trouva à ses côtés, hurla d'effroi avant de se précipiter vers son frère et de le secouer doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire du mal, si toutefois cela était possible. Charlotte se mit à pleurer. Malgré ce dont elle avait été témoin ces derniers temps, la vue d'Antoine dans cet état la bouleversait au plus haut point.

Les frères Breut se concertèrent du regard. D'un commun accord, David alla lui aussi aux côtés du chevalier-protecteur. Il se servit de ses connaissances approfondies en médecine - son statut de prince lui ayant ouvert de nombreuses portes pour consulter les ouvrages sur ce thème et pour avoir eu les meilleurs professeurs lors d'exercices pratiques - pour consulter Antoine et livrer un verdict. Celui-ci réussit à rouvrir les yeux, les appels de sa sœur n'ayant pas été vains, et Mathieu se remit à espérer. Antoine n'était pas mort, on pouvait le sauver ! Mais David, tout en l'analysant, grimaça et afficha une mine sombre de mauvais augure.

Sans rien dire, le prince médecin se releva et hocha négativement de la tête avant de prendre la parole d'une voix atone.

\- Je suis désolé de devoir vous l'annoncer, mais on ne peut rien faire pour lui, il va...

\- Sortez de cette pièce !

Mathieu n'avait pas pu retenir son cri. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui briser cet espoir aussi facilement, c'était impossible. Et impardonnable.

\- Mathieu..., tenta Charlotte.

\- SORTEZ !

Son hurlement sortait droit du cœur, dans un mélange entre le désespoir et la douleur la plus profonde.

Normalement, Alexis et sa fratrie n'avait pas à lui obéir, n'étant pas ses sujets, mais Agnès, dont les larmes coulaient sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir, qui voulait hurler à Antoine qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, prit Charlotte par le bras et commençait déjà à l'entraîner vers la sortie, aussi suivirent-ils le mouvement. Mais David chuchota au prince d'Ellsellgé que pour le bien d'Antoine, il fallait qu'il en finisse avec lui, pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop. Cela attira au fiancé de Charlotte un regard noir profond.

Agnès aperçut cette expression. Elle s'en effraya mais choisit de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas le moment pour cela.

Mathieu se retrouva donc seul avec son ami. La scène lui sembla être irréelle au plus haut point. Il rêvait, ce ne pouvait être que cela ! Car comment Antoine, _son _Antoine, celui qui le protégeait depuis toujours de tous les dangers, qui était si fort à ses yeux, son héros depuis des années, pouvait mourir ? Depuis sa naissance, ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Et Antoine avait toujours survécu à tout, preuve s'il en était de la partie de chasse à courre : il avait survécu et s'en était remis. Antoine ne pouvait mourir. Mathieu ne pouvait être privé de la présence d'Antoine.

\- Antoine...

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui lançant un regard suppliant tandis que ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

\- Antoine, ne me fais pas ça. Rappelle-toi, tu m'as promis de rester à mes côtés, de vieillir avec moi. Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Non, tu ne peux pas !

Désespéré, Mathieu ne pouvait que voir l'air de souffrance qu'affichait Antoine, son sang qui s'écoulait, la vie qui s'échappait peu à peu de son corps. Leurs yeux se fixèrent brièvement. Antoine tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais seul un râle se fit entendre entre ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il avait terriblement mal.

\- Non...

Mathieu sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Pour son ami, il ne pouvait plus faire qu'une seule chose, abréger ses souffrances. Il n'avait plus le choix. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il tenait toujours dans une main le poignard ensanglanté qui était resté dans la salle**. **Ce serait donc avec cette arme, l'un des deux fidèles poignards du chevalier-protecteur, qu'Antoine mourrait. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois - la dernière.

\- Je trouverai celui qui t'as fait ça et je te vengerai, promit Mathieu, toutes ses émotions se reflétant à travers ses pupilles. Je rendrai au centuple à ce salopard tout ce qu'il t'a fait et je le laisserai crever comme un chien, tu as ma parole !

Mathieu regarda son ami une dernière fois, cherchant un signe prouvant qu'Antoine allait mieux puis, constatant que les seuls furent ceux de douleurs d'Antoine, la mort dans l'âme, et se résolu. Il prit le poignard en main, visa et après une dernière hésitation qui lui sembla durer des heures, il planta la lame dans le cœur d'Antoine. Ce dernier eut un dernier soubresaut avant que la vie ne quitte ses yeux et que son corps ne se repose inerte sur le sol.

C'était fini.

Antoine ne souffrait plus, mais Antoine n'était plus non plus.

En contemplant le corps de son ami et en lui fermant les paupières, quelque chose se brisa en Mathieu. Quelque chose de profond. Quelque chose que lui-même ne soupçonnait pas.

Antoine avait toujours été là pour lui, toujours. Il avait été son chevalier-protecteur, mais également son père, son frère, son meilleur ami, son confident, son précepteur, celui en qui il pouvait avoir confiance quoi qu'il arrive.

Antoine s'était occupé de lui dès son premier souffle, l'avait éduqué, aimé, sacrifiant sa propre vie pour lui. Pendant seize longues années, jamais son ami n'avait failli à sa tâche. Et jamais Mathieu ne pourrait le remercier et le récompenser pour tout cela.

Antoine avait été une partie de lui-même, les deux hommes se connaissaient si bien, partageaient un lien si fort. Jamais plus ils ne pourraient se parler, échanger des moments de complicité, ni même simplement se voir.

Non, car Antoine était mort.

Mathieu hurla à en perdre la voix tandis que les larmes, abondantes, coulèrent le long de ses joues pour s'écraser contre la poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus. Ne tenant plus, Mathieu prit le corps d'Antoine contre lui et le serra fort. Qu'importe le sang, qu'importe que cela ne changerait pas le sort de son ami, qu'importe tout, sa tristesse était trop grande.

_Tu ne peux pas être mort, tu ne peux pas ! Comment je vais faire sans toi ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment envisagé ma vie sans toi, tu étais toujours là, tu ne peux être parti ! Antoine ! Antoine ! Antoine ! Reviens !_

Mathieu refusait d'accepter la réalité. Il tentait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il allait se réveiller et oublier ce cauchemar atroce, mais la douleur immense qui lui perforait le cœur le persuada de la dure réalité.

Antoine était mort. C'était fini.

\- Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Antoine, je suis désolé, tellement désolé !

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Même quand il se faisait réprimander par son père ou par quelqu'un d'autre, même après le premier départ de Charlotte, même pendant les conflits avec le Gnik où Arthur était mêlé, même quand il était séparé d'Agnès trop longtemps, il n'avait eu aussi mal. Ou plutôt, il avait ressenti une peur qui lui avait fait mal quand Antoine s'était fait attaqué et sérieusement blessé, mais ce n'était rien, comparé à ce qu'il ressentait présentement. C'était comme si on lui perforait sa poitrine pour lui enlever son organe vital pour le piétiner sous ses yeux.

Le prince continua de serrer son ami contre lui, la tête de ce dernier reposant contre l'une de ses épaules, et son corps secoué de spasmes fit bouger en écho celui d'Antoine qui commençait déjà à refroidir et durcir.

\- Pourquoi Antoine ? Pourquoi es-tu parti si tôt ?

Mathieu aurait continué encore longtemps si quelque chose n'avait pas attiré son attention. Entre les doigts et la paume ensanglantés d'Antoine, un objet insolite était présent. Si Antoine était resté à terre, jamais le prince ne l'aurait vu, mais comme il avait bougé le corps de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'objet brillait maintenant d'un faible éclat, éclairé par la torche de la pièce.

Mathieu écarta les doigts et vit un pendentif. Le sang n'avait pas vraiment dissimulé l'emblème. Mathieu cessa de respirer quelques secondes. Cet emblème, et surtout ce symbole, il les connaissait ! Sur de l'argent pur et massif, "ED" se reflétaient en relief, avec en arrière-plan deux épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Celui des Gnik, et plus précisément celui d'Edward. Mathieu l'avait déjà vu, quand Edward était venu le voir, le jour où Arthur avait été blessé à la main. Et si ce médaillon se trouvait là...

Aussi puissante que la tristesse qui l'habitait, la haine irradia le prince de plein fouet.

Edward avait tué Antoine. Il était responsable ce que qu'il lui était arrivé, entre les coups reçus et son funeste sort. Edward... Il respecterait sa promesse faite à Antoine, il ferait payer à Edward ce qu'il avait osé faire à son ami. Il le ferait atrocement souffrir. A cette idée, il en eut presque le sourire. Oui, il allait se faire une joie de faire du mal à son nouvel ennemi, une très grande joie.

Mathieu oublia qu'il avait un jour fait jurer à Antoine qu'en cas où il deviendrait un monstre, il devrait périr. Il oublia qu'il avait craint de devenir comme ses ancêtres, dont la terrible reine Aliénor, et être cruel, sans cœur et sans pitié. Il oublia cette peur car il devenait pareil malgré lui. Antoine n'était plus là pour lui faire entendre raison de toute manière. Il allait faire comprendre à Edward qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui impunément, ainsi qu'à l'ensemble des comploteurs. Et dorénavant, il poursuivrait sans relâche ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à lui ainsi qu'à Antoine. Il serait intraitable et dur, mais il apprendrait à se faire respecter.

Ivre d'une haine si profonde qu'il lui était impossible d'en mesurer les conséquences, Mathieu se leva, délaissant le corps, pour aller de l'avant. Il aurait voulu s'occuper de l'enterrement ou se soucier de ce qu'il allait en advenir, mais préoccupé par ses nouvelles prérogatives, ce genre de détails lui échappa. Et puis, le roi Alexis s'en chargerait non ? Là, excepté son noir désir de vengeance, Mathieu ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne voulait de toute manière pas penser à autre chose. Le goût du sang et de la répression l'appelaient.

* * *

Si Agnès pouvait se vanter d'une chose, c'était bien d'être patiente.

Elle n'avait jamais eu une haute opinion d'elle-même. Jusqu'à il y a quelques années à peine, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de penser à elle et n'avait jamais cherché à le faire, se contentant d'exécuter ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

Enfant, éduquée et battue par ses parents, elle n'avait été qu'une petite fille formatée pour être la future amie-servante, sans que jamais elle ne puisse penser par elle-même. Après la naissance de Mathieu, son destin avait quelque peu changé, devenant celle qui enfanterait la future génération qui servirait la famille royale. Étroitement surveillée par ses géniteurs, elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'obéir aveuglément. Ses seules échappatoires furent la lecture et la compagnie de son frère chéri, Antoine. Pourtant, elle avait dû se résoudre à épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et à subir pendant des années des souffrances sans se plaindre, comme au temps du joug de ses parents, jusqu'au jour où ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et qu'elle craqua, cherchant refuge auprès d'Antoine, ce qui lui amena pour la première fois, grâce à l'intervention de Mathieu, à connaitre la liberté.

Mais plus que cela, le prince, encore si jeune, lui avait posé un jour une question à première vue anodine mais qui avait encore plus changé sa vie :"Ce sont quoi tes qualités ?".

Ses qualités... Agnès n'en connaissaient que peu, ayant toujours eu tendance, de par sa vie, à s'auto-dévaloriser. Mais si elle pouvait se reconnaître un point fort, c'était bien la patience, vu que sa vie n'avait été que cela.

Aussi, quand elle vit sortir de la salle où elle avait laissé son frère adoré un Mathieu au visage inquiétant, presque dément, elle choisit de ne rien dire pour le moment, comprenant naturellement que son aimé n'était pas en état d'être raisonné. Charlotte chercha à parler à Mathieu mais ce dernier la repoussa froidement. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux et il informa Alexis et ses frères qu'il partait sur-le-champ.

\- Mais enfin Mathieu...

\- J'ai dit maintenant Charlotte !

La cousine se tut immédiatement, soufflée par le ton et l'air fou du prince. Alexis s'aperçut lui aussi du changement d'état de son hôte. Chercher à le calmer ne servirait à rien et fatigué, il voulait en finir avec cette histoire. Comme Mathieu partirait quoiqu'il advienne, il devait orienter la conversation dans une autre direction.

\- Les chevaux et les vivres vont être prêts très vite, le temps que vous vous changiez. Vos habits sont tâchés de sang, vous ne pourrez traverser la frontière ni vous déplacer aisément ainsi, vous seriez arrêtés sur-le-champ. Je vais de ce pas écrire un sauf-conduit qui vous mènera jusqu'à votre pays en cas de contrôle, mais je ne vous garantie rien pour la suite.

\- Très bien, je vais me changer, répondit Mathieu. Mais je m'en vais dans vingt minutes au plus tard !

Agnès regarda partir tous les autres, et après qu'Alexis eut assuré qu'il allait immédiatement faire venir des personnes de confiance pour s'occuper du corps du défunt, la jeune femme retourna dans la funeste salle.

Le chagrin la transperçait de toute part et menaçait de la faire s'écrouler, mais elle tint bon. Difficilement, mais elle tint bon. Agnès s'agenouilla à côté de la dépouille, comme tantôt, et prit une main d'Antoine dans la sienne avant de la serrer. Le sang ne la tâcherait pas, il avait déjà séché. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes tandis que sa voix chevrota.

\- Antoine... Du plus loin que je me souvienne tu as toujours été là pour moi, me protégeant et m'aimant. Les années nous ont éloignés et pourtant je sais que notre lien a toujours été fort. Et je t'aimais, oh oui je t'aimais ! Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens de ta perte mais... Antoine je n'ai pas le temps de te pleurer maintenant. J'ai moi aussi été élevée dans l'optique d'élever la future tête couronnée, et que constate que celle-ci va très mal. Je dois prendre le relais.

Agnès serra davantage cette main sans chaleur qui nombre de fois avait essuyé ses larmes.

\- Grand frère, je te promets d'aider Mathieu à surmonter son chagrin et lui éviter de commettre des folies. Je vais me montrer forte et d'où que tu sois tu pourras être fier de moi ! Et quand cette histoire sera finie, je prendrai le temps de te pleurer comme tu le mérites !

Déterminée, Agnès lâcha la main de son cher Antoine, se leva et essuya elle-même ses larmes.

Chaque chose en son temps. Elle s'occupera de tout régler point par point pour éviter de nouveaux drames. Tout sera rétabli en temps et en heure. Elle serait patiente.

* * *

Il se sentait flotter.

Ou plutôt, il savait qu'il flottait, car il ne ressentait rien, absolument rien.

Il ignorait où il se trouvait, qui il était, ce qu'il se passait, comment était-il arrivé là. Mais cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Il était là et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Son corps montait petit à petit en direction du ciel, comme d'autres personnes autour de lui. Il traversa les nuages, vogua par-delà le ciel et arriva sur la terre ferme.

Il ne trouva pas cela curieux. Plus rien ne l'était à ses yeux, à lui dont il ne se souvenait pas de sa propre histoire mais dont ce détail ne lui faisait rien. Les autres personnes autour de lui se trouvaient dans le même état que lui, indifférentes à tout. Ils étaient arrivés en même temps dans ce paysage inconnu et instinctivement, tout le monde se mit en marche.

Le paysage était uniquement fait de prairies aux herbes bien vertes et aux fleurs multicolores, avec quelques arbres de petite taille à certains endroits. Le lieu où ils se trouvaient n'était pas bien grand : juste un bout de terre de quelques dizaines de mètres de diamètres. Là où le groupe se dirigea, une source d'eau tombait en cascade en hauteur pour mener à un endroit non visible, caché par une épaisse couche de nuages. Les premières personnes s'élancèrent dans l'eau qui les fit monter tout en haut, plus loin encore que les nuages. Tout le monde y alla.

Mais alors qu'il allait plonger dans l'eau à son tour, quelque chose d'imprévu se passa. Il douta de la marche à suivre. Pire, il refusa de faire pareil. C'était illogique, même pour lui, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Quand un autre groupe arriva, il leur laissa la place. Les personnes ne firent pas attention à lui et plongèrent dans la cascade.

Mais lui, désorienté, ne savait plus quoi faire ou penser.

Puis tout à coup, alors qu'il songeait à retourner du côté de la cascade, une information se glissa dans son esprit.

Il s'appelait Antoine Daniel.

* * *

**Je précise au cas où, je n'ai rien consommé d'illicite pour écrire cette dernière partie. Elle est certes étrange, mais vous me connaissez, j'aime bien ne dévoiler des explications qu'après... :)**

**Et pour la mort d'Antoine, s'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas trop. C'était quelque chose que j'avais prévu très tôt, pendant la rédaction du premier ou du deuxième chapitre. Mais comme vous avez pu le lire, ce n'est pas parce qu'Antoine est décédé que c'est fini pour lui, donc il ne pas pas disparaître du récit.**

**Que dire d'autre ? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ?**

**Une 'tite review ?**


	22. Chapitre 18(1) : Calme avant la tempête

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**C'est marrant, autant pour la torture d'Antoine vous étiez divisés en deux entre ceux qui avaient aimé et ceux qui avait détesté, autant pour la mort d'Antoine, quasiment unanimement vous m'avez détesté XD**

**Ah et pour les personnes qui y croient encore : Antoine est mort, mort de chez mort, désolée.**

**Sinon j'ai fait le choix de couper ce chapitre en 3 car il était beaucoup trop long. Rien que les tiers sont longs alors j'ose pas imaginer tout ensemble XD**

**Quasiment 7000 vues, merci !**

**louky : et SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! XD **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le calme avant la tempête - partie 1/3**

Sourire Écarlate tomba au sol avant même que le sang de Gwenaëlle ne le rejoigne, provoquant un bruit sourd, le plancher de la maison de berger abandonnée où ils avaient trouvé refuge étant à moitié recouvert par la végétation.

\- Aaaahhh !

Aussi pâle que la mort, le corps tremblant comme jamais, Gwenaëlle vacilla. Avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre, son frère la rattrapa dans ses bras. Yéyé regarda sans chercher à masquer son inquiétude sa cadette, dont le sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres. La jeune femme faisait peur à voir. On aurait dit qu'elle allait trépasser d'un moment à l'autre. Ce qui allait peut-être être le cas, tant elle ressemblait en cet instant à un cadavre.

\- Gwen, que se passe-t-il ? demanda François, dans un état similaire au musicien.

\- Je… l'ignore…

La voix de la Fossoyeuse n'avait été qu'un murmure douloureux, lui faisant se crisper le visage, comme si parler lui demandait un effort surhumain. Constatant qu'elle était à bout de forces, Yéyé la coucha précieusement par terre, retirant l'une des épaisseurs qu'il avait sur le corps et la roulant en boule, permettant à Gwenaëlle d'avoir un coussin sous la tête.

Ils étaient tous impuissants face à l'inexplicable et rapide changement d'état de la jeune femme. Sa respiration était saccadée et rien ne semblait montrer qu'elle allait aller mieux.

Pourtant, juste après avoir libéré Nina, tout s'était bien passé. Gwenaëlle avait utilisé Sourire Écarlate pour les sauver des soldats et ils avaient fui au hasard, dans une direction qui les emmena hors de Sommet, jusque dans cette cabane non loin de la capitale. C'était en fin de parcours que la Fossoyeuse avait montré d'inquiétants signes de faiblesses, les forçant à s'arrêter plutôt que de continuer pour trouver un abri plus confortable. Le faucon Gertrude, qui avait toujours volé proche du groupe et plus particulièrement de sa maîtresse, avait été le premier à repérer ce lieu abandonné où ils s'étaient finalement réfugiés. Ils étaient tous essoufflés de leur course effrénée et reprenaient tous leur respiration, mais malgré la fatigue et leurs corps qui réclamaient du repos, personne ne songeait à faire autre chose que chercher à savoir ce qu'avait leur amie.

\- Elle aurait été blessée lors du combat ? se renseigna Fujix.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit François.

Il voulut vérifier mais le regard noir que lui lança Yéyé l'arrêta. Le conflit entre le frère et les amants revenait s'installer. Cependant la situation était grave. Le Fossoyeur en avait assez de ce comportement et le fit comprendre.

\- C'est ta sœur mais tu n'es pas son garde du corps ! Notre mode de vie ne te convient peut-être pas mais c'est ainsi et Gwenaëlle l'a voulu et accepté !

\- Je ne vous fais toujours pas confiance !

\- Tu es stupi…

\- Laissez-moi vérifier, intervint Nina, les surprenant tous.

Cette dernière était encore secouée par les récents évènements et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait conflit entre les interlocuteurs, mais se sentant redevable pour sa liberté retrouvée après ce très long temps d'enfermement, elle voulut exprimer sa gratitude en aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Nina n'était pas autant une experte que les Fossoyeurs en blessures, mais s'étant régulièrement occupé des faucons dont elle avait eu la charge, elle pouvait tout de même repérer une blessure et en mesurer les conséquences, voire savoir comment la traiter, même si ici elle ne disposait pas du matériel nécessaire pour la soigner si besoin était.

Nina éloigna les hommes dans l'autre pièce et commença à examiner le corps. Elle enleva les couches de vêtements avant de les remettre quand elle constatait qu'il n'y avait rien.

Gwenaëlle reprit connaissance à ce moment-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Je vérifie si tu es blessée quelque part. C'est peut-être la raison de ton état.

\- Non... J'ignore ce qu'il m'arrive mais ce n'est pas ça...

Nina fronça les sourcils mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : les marques qu'elle avait trouvé sur le corps n'étaient que d'anciennes cicatrices et non pas des coups provenant de l'opération de sauvetage.

Devinant qu'on attendait son feu vert, Nina, après avoir correctement rhabillée sa compagne d'infortune, indiqua aux autres qu'ils pouvaient revenir.

Aussitôt, les trois hommes de la vie de Gwenaëlle se précipitèrent. Devant un signe de tête de sa maîtresse, Gertrude vola devant eux, les empêchant d'atteindre leur objectif.

\- Que..., voulut demander Yéyé, mais il fut interrompu.

\- Gwenaëlle ne souffre d'aucune blessure nouvelle mais reste affaiblie, déclara Nina d'un ton assuré, son caractère revenant petit à petit. Cessez de vous comporter ainsi, vous ne ferez que la fatiguer davantage !

Inconsciemment, elle avait pris une posture défensive, comme si protéger Gwenaëlle des autres était nécessaire. François comprit le premier le problème.

\- Nous ne ferons rien qui la mettrait en danger, assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

La situation semblait tout de même figée, comme si aucune parole au monde ne pouvait rien y changer. Les regards méfiants se jaugeaient du regard. Quelqu'un parmi eux auraient fait du mal à Gwenaëlle en l'empoisonnant ? La suspicion et la trahison flottaient au-dessus du groupe, invisibles mais si présentes ! Le silence n'en fut que plus insupportable encore.

\- C'est le poignard le responsable.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Victor, qui venait de rompre le silence. Il n'avait pas dit un mot de la soirée jusqu'à présent, restant un spectateur muet, mais il avait réfléchi intensément pendant que les autres attendaient. Son regard ombrageux se porta sur l'arme qui gisait toujours par terre.

\- Pardon ? interrogea Fujix.

\- Gwen allait très bien et elle a utilisé Sourire Écarlate pour éviter que les soldats ne nous capturent. Et c'est juste après que son état s'est détérioré. Et puis, je ne suis pas aveugle : même si tu n'as rien dit Gwen, j'ai bien vu que dès que tu manies trop ce poignard tu vas moins bien, même si tu n'as jamais été si mal au point.

L'annonce jeta un froid. Gwenaëlle regarda le cadeau de la déesse Déponia. Au fond elle s'en doutait, mais avait nié malgré elle cette conclusion. Elle détestait ce sentiment de faiblesse, de même simplement envisager être faible l'horripilait. Mais sa condition actuelle démontrait qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit seule et qu'elle était complètement dépendante des autres. Même lever un bras lui en coutait.

Ses soupçons de ses derniers temps s'étaient donc avérés être vrais. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cet état ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien de fait de mal avec cette Sourire Écarlate. Elle l'avait juste utilisé, alors pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle l'avait utilisé justement ?

Mais Déponia le lui avait offert en cadeau, elle devrait pouvoir s'en servir librement non ?

_ Tu souffriras_.

Les paroles de la déesse lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais Déponia avait parlé de sa souffrance devant celle d'un proche dont elle ne pourrait rien faire. A moins qu'elle ait sous-entendu qu'elle souffrirait elle-même entretemps.

Gwenaëlle comprit qu'elle ne savait au final rien, Déponia ne lui ayant rien dit. Quels étaient les desseins exacts de la déesse ? Qu'attendait-elle autre que sa fidélité ? La jeune femme était perdue.

Victor voulut s'emparer de Sourire Écarlate mais au moment où il effleura le pommeau, il s'en écarta aussitôt en criant, se tenant les doigts. Devant les regards éberlués, il se justifia.

\- Ça m'a brûlé !

Curieux, François alla toucher à son tour le poignard, mais eut une réaction identique. Chacun à leur tour, tout le monde essaya, mais rien à faire, personne ne put prendre l'arme sans se faire mal. Comme Sourire Écarlate se trouvait non loin d'elle, Gwenaëlle tendit le bras et s'empara du couteau et comme d'habitude, elle pouvait le toucher et le manier sans le moindre problème.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Nina.

\- C'est une arme divine, elle ne doit pas réagir comme les armes mortelles, en conclut Fujix. J'ai dû lire ça ou en entendre parler, je ne suis plus sur de moi.

\- Et Gwenaëlle serait immunisée parce qu'il s'agit d'un don de la déesse ? demanda Yéyé au doyen du groupe.

\- Peut-être, je ne suis pas un expert.

Avant que quiconque ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Gwenaëlle fut victime de spasmes et perdit connaissance, crachant du sang, tandis que les hommes s'agitèrent autour d'elle pour tenter de l'aider. La jeune femme était encore en vie, mais allait mal. Elle ne se réveillait pas malgré les appels ou en la bougeant. Ils n'avaient rien sur eux, à part leurs vêtements et quelques armes. Ils ne disposaient d'aucun matériel médical. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider, seulement attendre.

Nina observa la scène. C'était terrible d'être impuissant pour aider les gens qu'on aime. Assister à leur mort. Survivre en ayant des regrets. Survivre et souffrir intérieurement. Survivre et pleurer.

Sous le regard de Fujix qui voyait son air désolé, elle replongea dans des souvenirs lointains nouvellement retrouvés…

* * *

Gertrude fut élevée par un modeste couple de marchands de fruits et légumes vivant à Sommet et qui n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfants. L'enfant était persuadée d'être leur vraie fille et adorait ses parents. Ces derniers en effet ne lui avaient jamais avoué la vérité, qui leur semblait inutile. Après tout, l'homme qui leur avait confié le bébé de quelques jours ne s'était plus jamais manifesté, il s'agissait donc de leur fille et personne ne leur prendrait leur Gertrude. Tout se passait donc bien chez cette petite famille sans histoire.

Mais un jour, alors que la fillette était âgée de dix ans, un drame bouleversa sa vie.

Alors qu'elle faisait une course pour ses parents, Gertrude se sentit observée par un homme dont elle ignorait l'identité, mais qui par son accoutrement démontrait qu'il avait une certaine aisance financière. Ses parents lui avaient toujours répété qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux inconnus. Et puis l'homme regardait Gertrude de façon vraiment étrange.

Apeurée, la petite blondinette aux yeux bleus fila en courant chez elle, une maison simple en bordure de Sommet. La boutique venait de fermer et ses parents l'attendaient pour diner. A peine Gertrude pénétra dans sa maison que l'horreur débuta. L'homme l'avait suivi et pénétra dans la maison violemment à sa suite. Les parents s'interposèrent quand il réclama leur fille et devant leur refus, l'homme massacra à l'épée le couple et se retourna vers l'enfant, qui hurlait, voyant sans pouvoir agir ses parents mourir sous ses yeux.

L'assassin ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure du bruit qu'il provoquait : ses hommes faisaient croire aux voisins qu'ils faisaient justice au nom du roi et une coquette somme de versée les aida à ne pas se poser plus de questions.

\- Après toutes ces années, je te retrouve enfin ! jubila l'homme. Je sais que c'est toi, tu es le parfait mélange entre Denise et lui !

Il attrapa Gertrude par les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ignorant les plaintes de douleur de cette dernière.

\- Tu as assassinée ma chère Denise ! Tu l'as assassinée simplement en naissant ! Tu as été comme ton père, nocif pour elle ! Et Fujix pensait que j'allais ne pas te retrouver ? Mais j'ai une vengeance à tenir moi, et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de venger ma sœur ! Henri est roi, mais je vais le détruire ! J'ai un plan, avec Seraphina auprès de lui, il va tout perdre. Je veux qu'il voie le petit Mathieu mourir dans d'atroces souffrances sous ses yeux ! Mais quoi de mieux que de lui perdre son unique fille aussi ?

L'homme était tellement pris dans ses désirs de vengeance qu'il semblait en oublier tout le reste. Il postillonnait, rageait, parlait plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose et semblait être ailleurs par moments, comme s'il parlait à une personne invisible.

Gertrude ne comprenait rien. Elle ignorait qui était Denise et Fujix. Elle ne comprenait pas cette histoire de vengeance ni ne voyait qui était la fille du roi. Une chose était sûre : cet homme avait assassiné ses parents et il voulait lui faire du mal. Elle continua à hurler mais surtout, elle ne réfléchit plus à ses actes. Son corps agit avant que son esprit ait pu imaginer quoi que ce soit. Elle mordit violemment la main de l'homme qui lui tirait les cheveux.

Dès que celui-ci, sous l'effet de la douleur, la lâcha, Gertrude en profita pour sortir à toute vitesse de chez elle, profitant de sa petite taille d'enfant pour se faufiler. Elle courut sans savoir où aller, la vision troublée par les larmes. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle fut percutée de plein fouet par une calèche.

* * *

Le zénith était passé mais l'astre solaire était encore haut dans le ciel. Henri contempla le soleil sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était las de ses journées.

Ce matin encore, aucun de ses ministres ne s'était révélé utile. La crise bovine était toujours vivace, même si depuis peu le virus semblait enfin perdre sa capacité à tuer. Mais le mal était fait. Ellsellgé manquait cruellement de viande et de grains. Et des bêtes menaçaient encore de trépasser. L'assassinat du savant Bruce avait empêché la création du remède. Déjà, la famine tuait une partie de la population. Des révoltes contre la faim et la hausse des prix avaient éclatées, toutes réprimées dans la violence. Henri n'appréciait pas cette manière de procéder, mais pour ne pas que le pays tout entier s'embrase, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Le roi avait envoyé des ambassades auprès de royaumes étrangers pour emprunter de la nourriture et de l'argent, mais le souvenir de la reine Aliénor, qui avait coupé tout contact avec l'extérieur, restait bien trop vivant pour que les autres dirigeants acceptent de donner suite à cette requête. Quant à Plectrum, avec le soupçon de l'implication de la famille royale dans le complot, Henri n'avait pas confiance et n'avait envoyé aucune ambassade.

Son royaume se mourait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais en son fort antérieur, cela lui paraissait être une broutille face à son inquiétude pour Mathieu.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de nouvelles. C'était à croire que son fils n'était plus. Mais Henri refusait cette hypothèse. Il avait beau ne pas aimer cet Antoine Daniel - Henri ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir fui des années plus tôt sans prévenir même si c'était pour soigner son protégé - il lui faisait tout de même confiance pour la protection de Mathieu. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour son héritier. Il était encore si jeune !

_ Tu es si faible à ressentir ceci pour ta progéniture!_

Si Aliénor était encore en vie, elle lui aurait craché cette phrase avec violence pour l'humilier.

Il ne pouvait nier ce fait : ces derniers jours il passait son temps à se préoccuper de Mathieu, au point de négliger d'autres domaines. Il restait alerte quant au complot notamment, mais la motivation ne suivait plus.

_ Tu es devenu dépendant de ton fils ! _lui avait rétorqué sa sœur Charlotte, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. _Tu as beau me dire que tu ne t'occupes pas beaucoup de lui, tu l'aimes, c'est ce qui te perdra un jour. Regarde ma fille, je n'ai pas de problème avec elle : elle est l'héritière et rien de plus à mes yeux._

Sa cadette ne comprenait pas. Elle ignorait quels sacrifices il avait été obligé de faire. Mathieu était son trésor, sa fierté. Il démontrait depuis son plus jeune âge des aptitudes et était réceptif à la politique. Avec son fils à ses côtés, Henri se sentait plus fort et plus motivé. Mathieu qui n'avait jamais manqué de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Cette complicité, le roi en était très fier, elle était celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu mais avait toujours rêvé d'avoir avec sa mère, en vain. Mais si Henri pouvait profiter pleinement de Mathieu et de la source de bonheur que ce dernier lui apportait, il n'avait pu profiter des autres.

Arthur… Pour protéger son héritier légitime, Henri avait fait le choix de se séparer de Seraphina qu'il « aimait » pourtant et de ne jamais se préoccuper d'Arthur, pourtant autant Arthur que l'ainé était son sang et sa chaire. Mais de ce choix, personne n'avait cherché à assassiner Mathieu pour mettre Arthur sur le trône, et de même, personne n'avait cherché à assassiner Arthur parce qu'il représentait un obstacle pour Mathieu. Leur vie avait été sauve.

Mais Henri ne connaissait pas son plus jeune enfant. Il n'avait joué aucun rôle dans sa vie et n'en jouerait jamais. Il ne lui avait même pas rendu visite quand il avait perdu la vue. Il ne pouvait même pas prétendre être son père à cause de cela, quand bien même tout le monde savait leur lien de parenté. Au moins, Mathieu et Arthur avaient fini par bien s'entendre et une tendre complicité unissait les deux frères, même si cela ne rachetait pas l'absence d'Henri pour Arthur. Mais ce beau tableau était gâché depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis que Fujix Guru avait avoué.

Avoué pour Nina LaBlonde.

Avoué de qui elle était la fille illégitime et secrète.

A cette pensée, Henri sentit son corps se crisper. Mathieu avait été le fruit d'une union sans amour lié uniquement par le devoir de continuité dynastique, Arthur celui d'un semblant d'amour reposant sur le mensonge, mais Nina, c'était encore différent.

La jeune femme était la preuve vivante – et la seule – de l'amour passionnel qui dans sa jeunesse l'avait lié à Denise. Dire qu'elle se trouvait là depuis des années, presque sous son nez, sans qu'il ne le soupçonne seulement !

Les pièces de l'échiquier s'étaient assemblées au fil des jours. Voilà pourquoi Denise avait disparu de la cour avant de trépasser mystérieusement ! Voilà peut-être aussi pour quoi elle n'avait pas insisté quand elle avait mis fin à leur relation, s'enfuyant pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle avait eu raison de le faire, mais Aliénor n'aurait laissé en vie un bâtard, elle l'aurait fait exécuter avant la naissance, quitte à tuer la mère en même temps.

Henri ne mettait pas la parole de Fujix en doute : l'homme n'avait jamais menti, ce pourquoi il avait la confiance de tous. Et puis, Nina avait hérité des yeux et de la chevelure claire de son père, tandis qu'au niveau des traits, elle ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Mais n'étant pas le portrait ni de l'un ni de l'autre, jamais personne n'avait soupçonné quoi que ce soit.

_ A moins que…_

Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour que son unique fille travaille et vive au château ? Le royaume était si vaste ! Nina était en vérité bien dangereuse : cousine et demi-sœur d'Arthur, demi-sœur également de Mathieu, si ce dernier périssait, elle pourrait être une candidate au trône face à Charlotte, du fait de son statut de fille de roi, fille de noble et certes illégitime mais en âge de régner et non gênée par la cécité d'Arthur… Et Charlotte avait disparue en même temps que Mathieu, libérant la place d'héritier du trône !

Elle s'était rapidement – trop – rapprochée de Mathieu ces derniers temps et elle avait participé à la petite entreprise ayant fait s'échapper le prince et la princesse. Et si tout avait été prémédité de sa part ? Nina serait-elle une créature des Gnik pour s'emparer du pouvoir ? Protégée par le secret de sa naissance, elle pouvait agir sans que personne ne le remarque et…

Henri se sentit bien trop mal. Il avait décidé d'épargné Nina en l'envoyant en exil par souvenir et amour envers Denise mais il se rendait compte à présent que sa simple vie mettait en danger celle de Mathieu. Malgré son amour toujours réel pour sa défunte amante, celui qu'il ressentait pour son fils était plus important encore.

Sa mère aurait fait de même à sa place. Le roi allait écrire une note pur l'un de ses agents en précisant que Nina LaBlonde devait périr dans le secret quand un messager vint le prévenir que justement celle-ci s'était échappée à l'aide de complices.

Le doute ne fut plus permis. Henri déclara que Nina était une ennemie de la couronne et qu'elle était recherchée dans tout le royaume avec en châtiment la peine de mort.

Il ne vit pas le garde qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte et qui entendit tout. Il ne le vit pas plus s'en aller rapidement rapporter aux Gnik la nouvelle. Le traitre était impatient et quand ce fut Seraphina qui ouvrit la porte, il se fit une joie de rapporter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne vit pas l'éclair passer dans les yeux de Seraphina…

* * *

Sans Mathieu, le château était incroyablement lugubre. C'était ce que pensait Nyo en marchant dans les couloirs du château. Le prince, généralement accompagné de son chevalier-protecteur, disposait d'une sorte d'aura qui naturellement apportait une bonne humeur communicative autour de lui. Cette joie semblait avoir disparue tout aussi mystérieusement que lui, sans explication.

L'ambiance avait changé radicalement. Le roi était encore plus renfermé et secret qu'à l'habitude, avec la famine les fêtes étaient annulées et rien de spécial ne se passait, les courtisans pour beaucoup étaient rentrés chez eux...

La cour était comme morte, ce qui contrastait avec tous les événements qui avaient lieu d'habitude. Tous les événements qui avaient lieu jusqu'à ce que Mathieu ne parte soi-disant pour la résidence d'été, où personne n'avait l'autorisation d'aller le déranger. Bien sûr, personne n'avait de nouvelles du prince, excepté le roi qui annonçait de temps à autre lors d'un repas comme quoi son fils allait bien.

Nyo détestait cette ambiance. Son ami - quasiment le seul - lui manquait. Sa sœur Ambre lui manquait encore plus, d'autant qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Nyo était partagé entre deux loyautés, celle envers sa famille, celle envers la dynastie royale. Pour sa famille, Nyo était prêt à tout. Il partageait la haine commune des Archives contre les Gnik depuis la mort mystérieuse d'Ambre qu'Edward n'avait jamais su clairement expliquer et désirait comme les siens leur faire payer cette mort injuste. Mais de là à faire du mal à son ami, qui plus est le prince héritier du trône, pour y arriver, il y avait une différence qu'il ne pensait pas être prêt à franchir.

Nyo était morcelé. Surtout, quand sa chienne Foudre et ses chiots avaient été retrouvés empoisonnés, sa haine s'était ravivée de plus belle. Il n'avait pas oublié que Mathieu avait formellement interdit à Edward de faire du mal aux chiens. Les Gnik se croyaient-ils donc à ce point tous puissants parce que Mathieu n'était pas là ?

Nyo ferait payer à cette famille tous les malheurs causés, mais il refusait que dans cette affaire, Mathieu en fasse les frais. Il était son ami et le futur roi, le jeune noble ne voulait pas qu'il paye le prix d'une vengeance qui le ne concernait pas. Après tout Mathieu n'aimait pas Edward. Mais il adorait Arthur, un Gnik lui aussi.

Était-ce pour cela que Maxime et Thomas Archives semblaient vouloir du mal au prince, comme lors de la chasse à courre ? Peut-être.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, Nyo attendit qu'Aela soit occupée avec leur mère pour aller espionner son père et son frère. Caché derrière des rideaux, il attendit, sachant qu'ils finiraient par venir, ayant remarqué cette habitude entre eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut satisfait. Maxime entra le premier, déterminé, face à un Thomas plus ennuyé.

\- Père, commença ce dernier, vous devez vous rendre à l'évidence : Edward Gnik n'est plus présent au château contrairement au reste de sa famille.

\- Malheureusement oui. Tant pis, nous continuerons sans lui.

\- Mais enfin Père, nous voulons nous venger de lui, pourquoi alors s'obstiner ?

\- Tout le clan protège Edward.

\- Vous refusez depuis le début de vous expliquer au roi.

\- Vu ce que l'on a fait, tu crois qu'on peut le faire maintenant ? C'est trop tard! Et puis, le roi est lié aux Gnik, que ce soit avec Seraphina ou Arthur. Ne trouves tu pas étrange d'ailleurs qu'Edward ait disparu en même temps que le prince ?

La réaction de Thomas fut similaire à celle de Nyo : ils haussèrent les sourcils. Effectivement, la question était intéressante. Et lourde de sens.

\- De là à insinuer qu'ils préparent quelque chose ensemble...

\- Thomas, l'interrompit son père, il faut que tu cesses d'être naïf ! Les Gnik ont fait de la famille royale des alliés !

\- Je vous rappelle que Nyo et Aela s'entendent fort bien avec le prince.

\- Mais ils n'étaient pas au courant de son départ ni ne l'accompagnent.

Nyo, derrière les rideaux, refusait de croire ce qu'il entendait. Certes Mathieu n'avait jamais caché qu'il adorait Arthur, mais il n'avait jamais porté le reste des Gnik dans son cœur. Et puis, son amitié avec lui était réelle !

\- Nous sommes trop impliqués, continua Maxime. Trop de morts déjà. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Dès que ce satané prince rentrera, nous allons...

Ce qu'il entendit perturba grandement Nyo, plus encore que ce qu'il avait entendu. Sans le vouloir, il eut un sursaut de surprise à l'écoute de la dernière phase du plan de son père. Ce mouvement se répercuta contre le tissu. Ce que Thomas Archives remarqua. D'un bond, il se précipita jusqu'à la cachette et tira violemment les rideaux. Nyo n'avait eu ni le temps ni l'occasion de s'enfuir. Son père l'empoigna fermement.

\- Nyo...

Thomas semblait vraiment effrayé, non pas tant d'avoir été espionné par son propre frère, mais par la réaction disproportionnée de leur géniteur. L'aîné ne comprenait pas plus que le cadet ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du père.

\- Nyo, alors comme ça tu écoutes ce que tu ne dois pas entendre ?

\- Père...

\- Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, on va changer ce qui va être fait.

Et Maxime détailla ce que Nyo devait faire pour que le plan marche. Nyo était contre et aurait bien voulut le dire, mais Thomas lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Si même son grand frère avait peur, c'était que la situation devait vraiment être grave. Alors Nyo acquiesça, n'ayant pas d'autres choix que d'obéir.

Son père lui faisait peur. Thomas avait peur. Il avait peur.

Et par peur, il allait devoir trahir son ami. Même venger sa sœur disparue ne pouvait le soulager du poids qui s'insinua dans son cœur.

* * *

**Bon, quasiment tout le monde savait que Nina était la fille de Denise et Henri, vu les indices laissés au fil des chapitres, ce n'était donc pas une surprise, mais voilà la confirmation ^^**

**Vous devez vous posez mille questions. MOUAHAHAHAH !**

**La suite bientôt :)**

**Review ? :3 (un câlin en échange)**


	23. Chapitre 18(2) : Calme avant la tempête

**Coucou les mandragores ! **

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir cette seconde partie de chapitre. Mais ce mois de novembre a été très compliqué pour moi, et je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant plusieurs jours. Et en ce moment, je suis très prise par mon master aussi trouver du temps pour écrire n'est pas aisé. J'annonce déjà que la dernière partie ne sortira pas avant les vacances de Noël.**

**D'ailleurs aux lecteurs pour qui j'ai du retard dans vos fics, j'essaie de lire vos chapitres le plus rapidement possible !**

**Vous êtes plusieurs à vous poser la question sur ce que deviennent Mathieu et Antoine. Et... vous n'en saurez pas plus ici XD mais rangez vos lance-flammes, vous en saurez un peu plus dès la troisième partie !**

**Plus de 400 reviews ! Mais c'est énorme ! Merci à vous, je vous aime ! :3**

**louky : Gwen va-t-elle survivre ? Tu verras ça assez rapidement ! :D**

**Sinon je ne suis très satisfaite de cette suite. Je ne la dénigre pas hein, mais je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à en être à 100% contente. Peut-être que comme je suis crevée ça n'aide pas x) Bref, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Pas vraiment d'action mais des éléments essentiels pour la suite de l'histoire donc accrochez vous !**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le calme avant la tempête - partie 2/3**

Gwenaëlle se réveilla doucement, la luminosité dans sa chambre ayant peu à peu vaincu son sommeil. Emergeant doucement, la jeune femme s'étira. Son lit était toujours aussi confortable et moelleux, aussi avait-elle dormi profondément sans le moindre problème. De bonne humeur, elle se leva, ses pieds touchant le tapis au pied du lit. Gwenaëlle avait beau n'être simplement vêtue que d'une simple chemise de nuit, la température clémente qui menaçait d'augmenter encore dans la journée faisait qu'elle ne souffrait aucunement de froid.

Pleine de vitalité et de joie, la Fossoyeuse vogua jusqu'à son miroir, où son reflet lui montra une belle femme qui n'avait pas été affecté par les affres de la nuit : teint éclatant et frais, yeux parfaitement réveillés, cheveux déjà coiffés… Elle se sourit à elle-même, de quoi avait-elle besoin en plus ?

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur un Victor tout aussi en forme qu'elle, élégamment habillé selon la mode de Pandémie : un costume bleu pastel aux motifs dorés, cousus de fils d'or pour ces derniers quand on disposait de moyens conséquents – ce qui était le cas ici – d'un tissu très léger, adapté à la saison chaude. Sa barbe comme ses cheveux étaient coupés avec soin, et le léger parfum qu'il inhalait faisait complètement chavirer la jeune femme.

Même sans tout cela Victor lui faisait de l'effet. Elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Aussi, sans prévenir, alors que son amant venait de refermer la porte, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Son baiser lui fut rendu avec une telle ardeur que son cœur rata au moins un battement.

\- Gwen ! finit par dire Victor avec un sourire, une fois qu'ils furent séparés. Te voilà bien en forme !

\- Et ça t'étonne ? rétorqua son interlocutrice.

\- Non en fait !

\- Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de se faire répéter deux fois. Tel un vautour se jetant sur sa proie, il s'empara des lèvres de sa belle, les mordillant, jouant avec elles, faisant frémir une Gwenaëlle qui était très réceptive. Il finit par quémander l'accès à la bouche de son aimée en insistant avec sa la langue, entrée qui lui fut autorisée. Aussitôt, un ballet buccal et passionné débuta entre les deux amants, les langues se caressèrent tandis que leurs propriétaires gémirent à l'unisson. La température monta très vite.

Victor recula sa tête et prit à peine le temps de retrouver un souffle moins erratique qu'il s'élança déjà sur la fine peau du coup de Gwenaëlle. Cette dernière était en extase, les sens en ébullition face à ce déferlement de sensations en elle. Victor mordillait sa chair, la suçant, la marquant, lui faisait perdre pied. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre le crâne chevelu et ses doigts agrippèrent les masses de cheveux. Gwenaëlle se retenait de gémir, mais ce n'était pas facile. Avec son aimé qui s'occupait d'elle ainsi, elle se sentait embraser de l'intérieur, comme un torrent de flammes ardentes qui danseraient en elle. Malgré elle, la jeune femme rejeta sa tête en arrière, paupières baissées, les joues rougies et la bouche entrouverte.

Comment Victor pouvait-il être aussi doué ? Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes et pourtant elle chavirait sous l'émotion. Ce tourbillon l'emportait sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance. Victor, de son côté, était fier de lui. Voir Gwenaëlle ainsi, aussi vulnérable dans ses bras elle qui était si forte d'habitude ! La voir s'abandonner ainsi lui donnait envie de continuer, ne serait-ce que pour entendre les doux gémissements de sa belle.

Cette dernière reprit ses esprits et décida de mener la danse. Elle s'empara des mains de Victor et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête contre le mur. Puis, tenant toujours solidement les poignets, elle libéra l'une de ses mains et commença à déboutonner lentement les boutons de la chemise de son prisonnier. Prisonnier qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard sombre qu'elle pouvait utiliser ses deux mains, il ne bougerait pas et se laisserait faire et profiterait des sensations. Gwenaëlle lui fit confiance et finit par enlever entièrement la chemise avant de la jeter par terre, s'attaquant immédiatement à la peau qui lui était offerte en l'embrassant. Elle sentit Victor se tendre et se cambrer contre elle alors qu'il soupirait d'aise. Elle sourit, très satisfaite d'elle-même.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit des bras derrière elle l'entourer. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour découvrir l'identité de la personne qui venait d'arriver, la bonne odeur naturelle ainsi que les baisers dans le cou aidant.

\- François…

Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et tirant sur la lanière de la chemise de nuit, le vêtement tomba et la jeune femme se retrouva nue comme au premier jour. La chaleur augmenta sensiblement si cela pouvait être encore possible et le désir prit le dessus, leur faisant oublier tout le reste.

Gwenaëlle attrapa presque avec violence un téton de Victor avec ses dents et le suça goulument tandis que l'autre main s'affairait à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. En même temps, François se colla contre la jeune femme et s'empara de ses seins qu'il massa avec douceur pendant qu'il embrassait fougueusement Victor qui lui griffait les omoplates, profitant de la petite taille de Gwenaëlle.

Ce fut alors que tout autour de la jeune femme disparut en une seconde, la jeune fille se retrouvant sans ses compagnons et dans un autre endroit, et habillée. Endroit qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant, mais dont elle se souvenait parfaitement.

\- Déesse Déponia !

La Fossoyeuse s'était respectueusement agenouillée avant même d'avoir aperçu la divinité assise majestueusement sur son trône.

\- Alors Gwenaëlle, tu as savouré ce que tu viens de vivre ? susurra Déponia. Tu as aimé ce que je t'ai offert sur un plateau ?

La mortelle frissonna : ces questions ne présageaient rien de bon.

\- Tu as apparemment compris pour Sourire Écarlate, il était temps.

\- Je paie le prix de son utilisation.

\- Exactement. Il te sert mais tu dois lui donner quelque chose en retour. L'équilibre des choses s'en voit toujours préservé.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir montré cette scène dans ma chambre de Pandémie ?

\- Malgré les épreuves tu me restes fidèle, voilà ma récompense.

\- Bien sûr que je vous suis fidèle !

\- Tu as tout de même douté.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de la déesse, il s'agissait simplement d'un constat, mais peut-être était-ce pire, aussi Gwenaëlle n'osa répondre. Déponia se leva de son trône et marcha dans sa direction.

\- Je t'ai désigné comme étant ma prêtresse. Dès que la guerre sera terminée, tu devras parcourir le monde pour promouvoir mon culte, que les mortels m'honorent comme il le faut.

\- La guerre ? répéta Gwenaëlle, ahurie. Mais quelle guerre ?

\- Tu auras droit à des avantages, continua la déesse comme si aucune question n'avait été posée. Tu seras immunisée contre les blessures et les maladies, ne souffrira pas de la crainte de mourir sauf de vieillesse et personne ne pourra te faire du mal volontairement. Tu bénéficieras de ma protection à ce niveau-là.

\- Je... Merci grande déesse !

Mais c'était trop beau sans contrepartie. Au nom de l'équilibre elle doit payer quelque chose en retour, c'était évident. Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, Déponia sourit de manière inquiétante.

\- En échange, tu souffriras. Chaque seconde qui passera, tu ressentiras un mal en toi. Et je m'en délecterai !

Les paroles démontraient que la divinité se complaisait de cet avenir. Gwenaëlle osa lever la tête et vit le visage de son interlocutrice et en fut effrayée : Déponia ne cachait son plaisir de la douleur et perdait de son effrayante beauté pour laisser place à la cruauté.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander la Fossoyeuse.

\- Pour cela non. Mais quant au fait de partager cette douleur aux autres, il s'agira de ton choix.

\- Pardon ?

Déponia sourit d'autant plus.

\- Il existe pour toi un moyen de faire diminuer cette douleur : la partager avec d'autres. Ton fardeau sera plus supportable si de tierces personnes acceptent que la douleur soit répartie. Cependant il faut que leur accord soit réel, tu ne pourras les y obliger. Ce sera un excellent moyen de connaitre tes véritables amis, ceux qui seront prêt à avoir mal pour te soulager.

Cette solution était terrible. Gwenaëlle ne se voyait pas demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, non seulement parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais également parce que énoncer une telle demande auprès de gens de confiance, de personnes qu'elle aimait, n'était pas une chose facile. Comment pouvait-elle seulement imaginer faire partager un tel supplice à François, Victor ou Yéyé ? Pourtant, ce serait les seuls qui accepteraient. Le dilemme était immense.

\- Il est maintenant tant que tu retournes auprès des tiens, annonça Déponia. Et la route sera ardue et longue. Mais en retour l'enfant que tu souhaites sauver le sera.

Alors que la jeune femme réalisa qui était l'enfant, la déesse la toucha du doigt au front et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

Gwenaëlle bougea dans son inconscience et semblait, au vue de ses grimaces, souffrir. Le reste du groupe la regardait, se demandant quoi faire. Leur amie était-elle perdue ? Yéyé gardait un regard sombre, refusant cette éventualité. Il venait tout juste de retrouver sa sœur perdue, ce n'était pas pour lui dire adieu maintenant. Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil depuis plusieurs heures, il en avait profité pour réfléchir intensément. Il soupira.

\- Nina, tu peux surveiller Gwenaëlle ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt l'interpellée en s'approchant de la Fossoyeuse.

\- Bien.

Yéyé fit un signe de tête à François et Victor et tous les trois sortirent de la masure, rapidement suivis par Gertrude qui décida que c'était le bon moment pour chasser.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux nous dire ? demanda Victor, qui n'avait pas envie d'encore entendre des remontrances.

\- Quand Gwen se remettra, vous avez intérêt à prendre bien soin d'elle.

Il y eut un cours silence avant que François ne le rompe.

\- Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu veiller sur elle depuis qu'elle est toute petite à cause de ce que pensait mon père d'elle, mais je le faisais mal, c'est pour ça qu'elle me fuyait pour vous voir avant qu'elle ne fuit tout court. Elle vient de me donner une seconde chance et je me rends compte que je recommence la même erreur. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et nous partageons un lien de fraternité que rien ne pourrait briser mais je ne peux pas chercher à toujours vouloir la protéger comme si c'était une petite fille, elle est assez grande pour se défendre seule. Et puis… même si je ne comprends pas son choix de mode de vie, je l'accepte, pour elle. Et je la laisserai vivre sa vie, votre vie donc.

Victor et François s'échangèrent un bref sourire : enfin on les laissait tranquille avec ça. Mais Yéyé n'en avait pas terminé.

\- Cependant, je ne laisserai pas tomber Gwen. Faites la souffrir et vous le regretterez. Et pas uniquement parce que noble j'ai les moyens de vous faire massacrer. Ma fureur sera terrible.

\- Tu n'aurais que les restes, répondit Victor. Gwen se sera déjà vengée sur nous.

\- En attendant, je suis ravie que nous sommes arrivés à ce point d'entente, dit François.

Nina, de son côté, s'était assise aux côtés de Gwenaëlle, néanmoins, elle était trop perdue dans son propre questionnement pour se concentrer sur la tâche que Yéyé lui avait confié. Elle savait Fujix plus loin dans la pièce. L'homme n'avait pas cherché à l'aborder de qu'elle que manière que ce soit depuis qu'ils se trouvaient ici, mais elle sentait le poids de son regard sur elle.

L'ancien maître fauconnier ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'Etienne Gnik lui avait dit. Nina avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre son véritable lien avec Denise et le roi, le doute s'insinuait de plus en plus en elle. Dans son esprit, ses parents avaient toujours été ses vrais parents, mais selon les dires de l'homme, ce ne serait pas le cas. Il avait parlé de la fille du roi. Mais le roi n'avait pas de fille, juste deux fils dont l'un était batârd et le propre petit-fils d'Etienne. Alors pourquoi ce dernier lui avait dit que le roi avait une fille en la regardant droit dans les…

Nina se figea.

_Non ! Je divague, tout est possible, mais ça ne peut pas être ça !_

Mais alors, pourquoi le noble tenait-il autant à elle, alors petite fille sans histoire de dix ans ? Mais pour la jeune femme, cette théorie ne pouvait être plausible, elle ne pouvait être une batarde d'Henri ! Le problème était que ses parents – ou parents adoptifs – ne pouvaient plus témoigner. Le seul qui pouvait répondre à ses questions restait Fujix. Mais Nina ne voulait pas lui parler de tout ceci, le sujet restait sensible à ses yeux et elle n'était peut-être pas prête à entendre la vérité.

Car, en tant que demi-sœur ainée de Mathieu, ne pouvait-elle pas prétendre à avoir des droits à la succession au trône ? Elle soupira, ne voulant pas en entendre parler. Même si c'était vrai, jamais personne ne devrait être mis au courant.

Personne.

Et surtout pas Mathieu.

* * *

Ce fut la mort dans l'âme que Nyo quitta la pièce où son père l'avait surpris. Il sentit le regard de ce dernier sur lui mais n'en tint pas compte : ce qu'il avait promis à son père juste avant l'avait trop anéanti pour qu'il puisse réagir présentement. Il se sentait devenir un moins que rien. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point mêlé aux intrigues et être aussi précairement situé entre les deux camps qui se dessinaient ?

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Surpris alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, l'adolescent se retourna pour voir Thomas qui le regardait avec anxiété.

\- Petit frère...

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi pour m'amadouer !

\- Parle moins fort, Aela pourrait nous entendre !

L'aîné survivant de la fratrie Archives n'avait pas tort : ils avaient beau être dans leurs appartements qu'ils louaient au château et donc être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes extérieures, la plus jeune se trouvait dans la pièce voisine.

\- Tu as raison, rétorqua Nyo en chuchotant furieusement, il ne faudrait pas qu'Aela sache la vérité sur votre perfidie à papa et à toi !

\- On fait ça pour venger Ambre et...

\- Ambre mérite vengeance mais pas au sacrifice d'autant de monde !

\- C'est la meilleure solution qu'on a trouvé et...

\- Meilleure c'est vite dit !

\- Je sais...

\- Et si c'était un accident ?

\- Pardon ?

Thomas regardait Nyo d'un air plus que surpris.

\- Si Ambre était vraiment tombée par accident dans les escaliers, la tuant, et qu'Edward était innocent ?

\- Tu ne le penses vraiment pas ?

\- Pas vraiment mais...

\- Edward Gnik n'a jamais été très claire dans ses propos, Nyo. Ambre serait simplement tombée, alors qu'elle était en pleine santé et que jamais elle n'a jamais été maladroite ? Il n'y a aucun témoin et Edward a tardé à prévenir les médecins, comme l'a affirmé celui qui s'est occupé d'elle en la trouvant agonisante. Il est coupable !

L'accusation était irrévocable. Et les chiens n'étaient pas morts de façon naturelle. Si on pouvait tuer des bêtes innocentes par orgueil, il était alors si facile de supprimer quelqu'un qui pouvait parler...

\- Mais ce ne sera pas la faute à tous ces innocents sont victimes de votre plan !

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour eux.

\- C'est ce que tu prétends, mais je n'arrive pas à te croire. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Et Nyo se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère pour rejoindre sa sœur. Thomas aurait voulu parler encore mais Nyo se trouvait déjà dans la chambre d'Aela. Celle-ci terminait une broderie sur un mouchoir représentant un bouquet garni.

\- Je déteste faire ce genre de chose, dit d'entrée de jeu la plus jeune. Mais les filles de bonnes familles doivent le faire, aussi je me plis aux convenances.

\- Il y a pire comme situation dans la vie, tu aurais pu naître paysanne et tu travaillerais dur depuis des années pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Aela posa sa broderie avant de se retourner vers son ainé.

\- Merci de ta compassion ! Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ma situation, tu es un homme, tu n'as pas toutes ces obligations !

\- En effet, mais j'en ai d'autres et c'est bien plus compliqué que tu peux ne le croire.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Nyo de s'exprimer ainsi. Son air triste ne lui échappa guère.

\- Grand frère, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien.

\- Trouve au moins un faux prétexte mais ne me mens pas aussi bêtement, je pense que je mérite mieux, tout de même.

Nyo voulut répliquer mais l'air sévère d'Aela le fit changer d'avis. Elle tenait de son père à ce niveau-là. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai un... ami qui a un problème. Sa famille lui a obligé de jurer au nom de sa famille pour faire... quelque chose. Le problème c'est que cet ami n'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'il a juré, c'est contre ses principes mais comme il a juré mais sur sa famille qu'il le ferait. Comment peut-il s'en sortir ?

Aela fronça les sourcils et prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Cette histoire me fait penser à celle de l'histoire de la sœur du roi Léo.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai dans un livre de notre bibliothèque. Le roi Léo, le père de la reine Aliénor, avait un jeune frère et une jeune sœur. Cette dernière - je ne me rappelle plus comment elle s'appelle - est tombée amoureuse d'un roturier qui avait le pouvoir de manipuler le feu et qui prétendait que c'était héréditaire comme don. Seulement le roi et la reine ont fait jurer à leur fille sur le nom de sa famille qu'elle épouserait l'homme qu'on avait choisi pour elle. Mais la veille du mariage, la princesse a décidé de renier cette famille et de ne plus en faire partie, ce qui la libéra de ses serments et a épousé son amant avant de fuir avec lui. Depuis la famille royale n'a plus jamais mentionné son existence et sans ce livre, jamais je n'aurais su pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle a eu des enfants ayant le don du feu ?

\- La princesse a renié son nom alors elle était libérée car elle n'appartenait plus à sa famille selon elle ?

\- Oui.

Nyo médita à ces paroles. Tant de contraintes comme de choix possibles ! Mais que faire ? Suivre sa famille ou suivre son prince ? Chaque choix se révélait épineux comme risqué, voire dangereux.

\- Nyo, tu pleures ?

Face aux larmes de son frère, Aela prit le mouchoir brodé et le lui tendit.

* * *

Henri était occupé à lire moult papiers importants quand un garde entra dans la pièce.

\- Votre Majesté, Demoiselle Serafina Gnik demande à vous parler en privé.

Cette requête surprit au plus haut point Henri : les deux anciens amants ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis qu'il avait mis fin à leur liaison, ce qui correspondait le jour où il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de lui, soit un peu plus de six ans auparavant. Que lui voulait-elle ?

\- Qu'elle entre.

\- A vos ordres, Votre Majesté.

Le garde s'inclina et laissa entrer Serafina. Les années s'étaient écoulées mais elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Elle paraissait plus triste qu'autrefois. Cependant, ce n'était pas parce que Serafina était belle qu'Henri avait fait d'elle sa maîtresse. Non, c'était pour une autre raison, moins avouable.

\- Votre Majesté, débuta la jeune femme.

\- Je pense que nous avons partagé assez de moment d'intimité pour que tu puisses m'appeler par mon nom, dit Henri.

Ce fût à peine si Serafina cilla.

\- Henri, j'ai envie que pour la première fois nous soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

Elle avait regardé le roi droit dans les yeux, démontrant toute sa volonté.

\- Très bien.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisie moi comme favorite officielle plutôt qu'une autre ?

\- Tu n'étais pas contente de ton titre ?

\- Henri, je sais bien que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Alors pourquoi ?

_Parce que ce soir-là au banquet, tu es venu très avenante et légèrement vêtue me parler, et qu'en te parlant je me suis rendu compte que tu ressemblais à ta défunte tante. Oh, tu n'es pas son portrait craché, mais tu partages des expressions communes avec elle et je ne désirais qu'une chose : partager ma couche avec toi uniquement pour me rappeler Denise. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, je voulais juste profiter de ta chaire en imaginant que tu étais une autre._

\- Parce que je suis égoïste.

Serafina le regarda d'un air tellement intense qu'il se senti comme transpercé.

\- Tu voulais que je sois une autre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que je sois ma tante ?

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Henri n'avait sincèrement jamais souhaité que son ancienne amante fut au courant de cette histoire. Ce qui était stupide, pensa-t-il. Les deux femmes faisaient partie de la même famille et s'étaient connues. Serafina avait beau ne pas partager l'intelligence et l'éclat d'esprit de Denise, dire qu'elle était stupide aurait été faire preuve d'un jugement erroné. Serafina avait passé du temps avec lui, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle découvrit le pot aux roses.

\- Non, pas besoin que tu me répondes, je connais déjà la réponse. J'espère qu'à défaut de m'avoir aimé tu l'as aimé elle.

\- Serafina, s'il y a une chose dont tu peux être sûre, c'est que j'ai aimé Denise. Je l'ai adorée. J'aurais fait d'elle ma reine si j'avais pu.

\- La reine Aliénor était contre.

\- Exactement.

\- Et pourtant tu as préféré t'occuper de Mathieu, pourtant le fils d'une union arrangée et sans amour, que de tes enfants nés de la passion.

\- J'ai agi pour les protéger !

\- Pour protéger Mathieu surtout. Arthur ne connait pas son père et reste malgré les années la risée de la cour, quant à Nina, elle est maintenant déclarée ennemie du royaume et pourchassée. Quel bon père tu fais ! Oh, ton excuse comme quoi Mathieu est dans la résidence d'été, de moins en moins de personnes y croient, tu devrais te renouveler.

\- Silence ! tonna Henri. Je ne permets pas que l'on s'adresse à moi sur ce ton ! Je suis le roi et l'on me respecte !

Son interlocutrice se figea, consciente d'être allé trop loin dans ses propos.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, Votre Majesté, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- Était-ce tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Serafina hésita. Elle failli tout dévoiler du complot à Henri, tout avouer de ce qui allait se passer dès le lendemain. Mais au moment où elle allait le faire, les paroles de son père, la vision de Denise mourante et la situation d'Arthur défilèrent devant ses yeux pourtant ouverts. Et tout cela lui fit changer d'avis.

\- Non, Votre Majesté. J'espère juste que votre fils sera un grand roi.

_Roi, il le sera malgré lui peut-être dès demain. Je suis désolée de te condamner ainsi, mais toi qui aimes tant Mathieu, sache que j'agis en tant que mère avant tout. Ton sort m'indiffère. Mais contrairement à notre père qui ne pense qu'à tuer, moi je songe à mon Arthur. Mathieu roi, Arthur bénéficiera de toute sa protection et je n'aurai plus peur pour mon fils, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'un Mathieu roi au plus vite. Et je vais faire en sorte qu'Edward fasse de même. Mathieu va souffrir, il doit déjà même avoir souffert de ce qu'a dû faire mon frère, mais seul un roi fort pourra servir mes desseins. Je ne vais te regretter, Henri._

Et Serafina s'en alla, condamnant son roi à un funeste sort.

* * *

**J'aime tellement ce genre de fin, pas vous ? XD Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas terminé de cette manière, ça m'avais manqué ^^**

**La dernière phase du complot, c'est pour bientôt ! D'où le titre du chapitre, et oui ! On arrive lentement mais sûrement vers la fin et pourtant, il reste encore plusieurs chapitres, dont la fin de celui-ci.**

**Je sens que plusieurs nouvelles question sont nées dans votre esprit pendant votre lecture. Exceptées pour les personnes déjà au courant, à votre avis qui est l'enfant dont mentionné par Déponia ? **

**Surtout, qui pense que ça va mal finir cette histoire ? ^^**

**Sinon, n'hésitez pas à lire les OS du recueil sur NMTVCQTD, le prochain sort demain !**

**Review ? :3**


	24. Chapitre 18(3) : Calme avant la tempête

**Coucou les mandragores ! **

**Je sais, l'attente a été longue entre la deuxième partie de chapitre et le troisième, et j'en suis désolée. Mais le mois de décembre a été particulièrement chargé pour moi niveau boulot et comme j'ai beaucoup écrit à côté spécialement pour les fêtes, NMTVCQTD a été quelque peu négligé par nécessité. Je vais tout faire pour que les délais ne soient plus aussi longs, mais comme je le dis depuis septembre, entre le master et le concours, ça va être compliqué. Mais je ferai attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'un mois de délai entre deux publications de cette fic, car je n'aime pas faire attendre, voilà ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic, mais je remercie encore plus celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une review pour dire ce qu'elles en pensent. Merci également pour avoir fait franchir à la fic le cap des 8000 vues ! Et un autre merci (oui je remercie beaucoup) pour les fanarts que vous faîtes pour cette fic, en plus des autres. Je vous adore très fort !**

**N'empêche, Serafina Gnik, elle a tout un fan-club, à en croire les reviews XD**

**Bravo à Audreenala et Nahira pour avoir compris une anecdote glissée dans la seconde partie : eh oui, la princesse du récit d'Aela Archives qui a fui avec l'homme maitrisant le feu est l'ancêtre de Bob Lennon ! Bob est donc un lointain cousin de Mathieu, Charlotte, Arthur et Nina, même si tout le monde l'ignore. Le mercenaire est d'ascendance royale, classe non ?**

**Sinon, dans cette fin de chapitre, pas de nouvelles de Mathieu, cependant, vous allez en avoir d'Antoine. Et vous allez découvrir qui est l'enfant mentionné par Déponia à Gwenaëlle la dernière fois. Attention, les personnes à être déjà au courant (dont Audreenala et Nahira qui ont gagnées cette information) ont eu un accès d'euphorie XD**

**Enfin, vous savez sans doute que Mr Yéyé et Foxie Fern se sont séparés. Comme on m'a posé la question, je le précise ici : de même que le couple David Breut/Charlotte s'est séparé, mon scénario (qui date de mars soit il y a longtemps) reste inchangé, sinon ce serait très compliqué et incohérent dans ce que j'ai imaginé. Donc leur séparation ne changera pas ce que j'ai imaginé pour eux, même si forcément, ce n'est plus pareil.**

**Guest (Hikaru Chesire ?) : Ton hypothèse à propos d'Anne est très intéressante tu sais ! Tu sais quoi ? Yi vas savoir dès cette lecture si elle est validée ou pas :D**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le calme avant la tempête - partie 3/3**

\- Ah !

Gwenaëlle se réveilla brusquement, se retrouvant dans l'élan assise. Elle s'habitua à la luminosité tout en respirant par saccade. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que des gouttes de sueur parlait le long de son visage. Plutôt que de l'inconscience, son état laissait croire qu'elle venait de courir sur des kilomètres.

\- Gwenaëlle, tu es réveillée !

C'était Nina qui s'était exclamée ainsi, la Fossoyeuse l'ayant reconnue par la voix, avant de la voir quand elle s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu es si pâle, ça va ?

Gwenaëlle attendit que son corps s'apaise avant de répondre.

\- Je te mentirais en disant que tout va bien, mais ce que je ressens présentement n'est pas important. Où sont les autres ? Il faut que vous parle de choses importantes !

\- Ils parlent entre eux. Je crois que c'est pour trouver une nouvelle cachette.

\- Pas le temps !

Gwenaëlle voulut se relever mais elle vacilla, surestimant ses forces. Heureusement, attentive à ses gestes, Nina la rattrapa et l'aida à se mettre debout.

\- Tu es encore fatiguée, je pense que tu devrais te reposer.

\- Nina, une guerre va avoir lieu et si nous ne faisons rien, non seulement nous perdrons, mais nous mourrons aussi probablement, nous sommes trop liés au roi et au prince j'en ai peur.

Nina réprima un hoquet de surprise. Le discours de son amie l'effrayait, mais se rappelant que les hommes du groupe avaient dit que la déesse Déponia elle-même lui parlait parfois, l'ancien maitre fauconnier devina qu'elle savait des choses capitales sur la suite des évènements. Elle se décida à l'aider mais avant, elle lui fit boire de l'eau de sa propre gourde pour la désaltérer, ce dont la Fossoyeuse la remercia chaleureusement. Puis elle maintint Gwenaëlle à se poser contre le mur et qu'elle puisse y rester sans tomber avant de partir à la recherche des autres.

Nina sortit de la mesure et apercevant les Fossoyeurs qui discutaient entre eux et Fujix qui était entretemps sorti de la pièce et qui était seul un peu plus loin, elle annonça simplement :

\- Elle est de retour parmi nous.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Yéyé, François et Victor se précipitent dans sa direction, mais comme tantôt, Nina les empêcha de rentrer aussi facilement.

\- Gwenaëlle est encore faible de ce qui lui est arrivé et a des choses très importantes à vous dire alors ne vous comportez pas comme des malotrus !

Elle y avait été un peu fort dans sa formulation, mais comme surveiller Gwenaëlle avait été sa seule mission depuis sa libération et la seule chose vraiment intéressante qu'elle ait fait depuis des semaines, aussi ne voulait-elle pas voir le long et récent rétablissement de la Fossoyeuse gâché par eux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Yéyé, on ne veut que son bien. On va faire attention.

\- Ça me fait mal de dire ça, ajouta Victor, mais je suis d'accord avec lui.

Alors Nina les laissa passer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, ne pouvant leur interdire l'accès. Les hommes entrèrent donc, à l'exception de Fujix qui voulait leur laisser un peu d'intimité et qui restait derrière, même si de là où il était, il voyait et entendait tout.

Gwenaëlle sourit en voyant entrer les hommes de sa vie, mais elle reprit vite son air grave.

\- Il faut que je vous apprenne les dernières nouvelles…

Ce qu'elle fit. Il lui fallut du temps pour y arriver à cause de son état, mais elle réussit tout de même à le faire. Tout y passer : Sourire Ecarlate, la douleur partagée, la guerre prochaine, l'enfant qui serait protégé…

\- L'enfant ? nota Nina. Mais quel enfant ?

François lui répondit, estimant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il lui apprit qui étaient les parents de cet enfant et pourquoi ils avaient cherché à le protéger.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Nina en écarquillant les yeux et en mettant la main devant la bouche tant elle était surprise. Oh !

\- Nous nous inquiétons à juste titre pour lui depuis un bon moment, indiqua Victor. Mais si la déesse le protège, alors ça peut aller de ce côté-là…

\- Je vois.

\- Tu as parlé de douleur…, dit Yéyé qui n'avait pas oublié cette partie-là des aveux.

\- Il est hors de question que vous souffriez par ma faute !

\- Mais…

\- Non !

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, intervint Fujix qui était entré sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, mais jeune fille, si tu veux réussir à sauver cet enfant si inattendu tout en survivant à une guerre, tu n'as guère le choix.

Gwenaëlle fusilla du regard le sénior du groupe, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : ses arguments étaient incontestables. Cependant, elle refusait toujours de faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentirait responsable de leur état.

François s'avança, lui prit délicatement ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui parler d'une voix très douce.

\- Gwen, tu n'as pas à porter le fardeau toute seule. Tu te rappelles quand on était plus jeunes, à Pandémie, avec Patrick et Victor, on s'est promis tous les quatre de s'entraider quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Patrick…

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il est encore en vie. Et je tiens à ce que ce soit la même chose pour toi. Accepte Gwen, fais-le pour toi, fais-le pour nous. Même ton frère est prêt à supporter ton poids. On t'aime Gwen, laisse-nous prendre soin de toi.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la Fossoyeuse tandis que sa fatigue comme sa douleur s'amenuisèrent en elle. Ses amants et Yéyé grimacèrent sous le fardeau qu'ils avaient accepté de partager, mais la douleur étant maintenant divisée chez les quatre personnes, elle était supportable.

Nina osa briser le silence.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il va y avoir une guerre. C'est donc lié au complot ?

\- J'imagine, répondit Gwenaëlle, la déesse ne m'en a rien dit de plus. Mais je pense que ça va éclater bientôt et à Sommet, un peu comme à Ouki.

\- Devons-nous fuir alors ? s'enquit Yéyé.

\- Partir et abandonner tout le monde ? se hérissa la Fossoyeuse. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir et les gens de la capitale m'indiffèrent, que ce soit clair entre nous. Mais fuir ne nous sauvera peut-être pas, on est recherché après tout. Et Mathieu – s'il est encore en vie – ne nous pardonnera pas cette lâcheté. Et abandonner le bébé avec une guerre imminente malgré la protection de Déponia ne me semble pas être une bonne idée.

\- Mais nous seuls, on ne peut rien faire, déclara Nina. Nous sommes isolés, recherchés, sans preuves, sans armes, face à des comploteurs organisés qui ne reculent devant rien !

Un silence gênant s'installa suite à ce constat. Nina n'avait pas tort, malheureusement.

\- Vous n'avez aucun contact ? demanda Fujix. Vous ne travaillez plus pour le roi mais excepté votre Patrick, vous n'avez personne ?

Victor sourit.

\- C'est qu'il n'a pas tort le vieux !

\- Vous avez des amis ? s'étonna Yéyé.

\- Des amis non, mais des clients qui nous doivent une dette. Ils nous ont payés, mais ils nous doivent une fière chandelle quand même. C'est toujours l'occasion de leur rendre visite pour se nourrir, obtenir des renseignements et se cacher tout en organisant quelque chose pour pouvoir contre attaquer nos ennemis.

\- Ça va être dangereux, prédisait Fujix.

\- Allons-y !

Nina, qui venait de parler, était déterminée. Malgré elle, malgré la peur et le danger, elle était excitée par ce qu'ils allaient faire. La jeune femme aimait se dépenser et agir, l'adrénaline s'emparant d'elle facilement dans les moments d'actions. Mais ce qu'il lui était arrivé dernièrement comptaient pour beaucoup également. Traumatisée par une série d'évènements qu'elle n'avait pas pu contrôler, enfermée, interrogée, exilée, son passé qui l'avait brutalement rattrapée sans oublier son possible lien avec la famille royale… Nina avait une revanche à prendre sur son destin et elle sautait sur l'occasion pour le faire. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et était entouré de gens qui l'avaient sauvée, aussi pouvait-elle leur faire confiance. Et puis se venger d'Etienne Gnik pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents adoptifs étaient une option non négligeable. Elle était donc partante.

Gwenaëlle s'empara de Sourire Ecarlate qui trainait toujours par terre et le groupe bougea, mettant son plan en action.

Ainsi, en quelques jours, les opérations se déroulèrent rapidement, vu qu'ils ne rencontraient pas de résistance de la part de leurs anciens clients – qui étaient assez fou pour oser braver les Fossoyeurs sans avoir peur de perdre rapidement la vie ? Ils avaient pu s'organiser rapidement et efficacement, cependant ils étaient encore trop isolés et seuls pour être efficaces, aussi craignait-ils le pire. Cependant, agir de la sorte avait permis aux six compagnons de se lier entre eux, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Et un matin, Fujix se décida à parler franchement à Nina.

* * *

Serafina ne perdit pas de temps. A peine fut-elle rentrée dans ses appartements qu'elle décida de mettre son plan en marche. Son père n'était pas présent, lui facilitant sa démarche.

Elle s'empara d'une feuille, d'une plume et d'un flacon d'encre avant de s'installer à son bureau et d'écrire une lettre adressée à Edward qu'elle mit sous l'oreiller de ce dernier. Il trouverait la lettre ici en rentrant d'Ouki.

Cette première action effectuée, Serafina écouta son cœur. Ce qu'elle allait faire l'attrista profondément, pire qu'une déchirure, pire encore que si on lui faisait dû mal. Mais pour protéger les siens, elle était prête à tout. Ravalant ses larmes, elle alla dans la chambre d'Arthur. Son fils s'y trouvait, allongé sur son lit, attendant que le temps ne s'écoule avant que quelqu'un ne s'occupe de lui.

\- Maman !

\- Arthur, écoute-moi bien ce que je vais te dire, car je ne le répèterai pas.

L'enfant saisit aussitôt la gravité des propos de sa mère via la tonalité de sa voix.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu te rappelles, quand il y a quelques temps, je t'ai fait promettre que le jour où je te demanderai de t'en aller sans poser de questions tu t'exécuterais ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce jour est arrivé. Il est temps pour toi de t'en aller.

Le petit garçon s'en effraya.

\- Maman, je refuse ! Je veux rester avec toi !

\- Arthur, je n'ai pas non plus envie de me séparer de toi, mais il le faut. Vas-tu désobéir à ta mère ? Me faire pleurer ?

\- Non !

\- Alors vas-y !

\- Mais aller où ?

\- Va au temple, tu connais parfaitement le chemin à partir de ta chambre et tu peux y aller seul sans problème, je le sais. Les religieux te recueilleront et te protègeront.

\- Maman…

\- Je t'aime Arthur, comme ton oncle Edward. Et comme ton frère Mathieu. Quoiqu'il arrive, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui t'aime et s'occupera de toi.

Avant que son fils ne cherche à protester, Serafina le serra fort dans ses bras, lui donnant tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

\- Va Arthur, va. Je serai tellement tranquille de te savoir réfugié là-bas, en sécurité.

\- On se reverra maman ?

_Dans un autre monde, oui_.

\- Oui mon chéri. Pars maintenant, et n'en ressors que si ton oncle ou ton frère viennent te chercher, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

Soucieux de ne pas faire pleurer sa mère s'il lui désobéissait, Arthur sortit de sa chambre et s'en alla pour le temple. Serafina le regarda partir et une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il était loin, elle laissa éclater ses sanglots.

Sa peine était immense. Elle ne verrait plus jamais Arthur. Se séparer de son petit amour était la plus difficile et la plus lourde des épreuves de son existence, mais pour lui sauver la vie, elle n'avait pas le choix. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Ni son père, ni Henri, ni personne.

_Edward, Mathieu, je vous confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde. Edward, lis au plus vite ma lettre et suis mes recommandations, ça te sauvera et plus de sauver Arthur. Mathieu, je te fais confiance pour le protéger, tandis qu'Edward s'occupera de lui. Il sera traumatisé, il lui faudra du temps pour panser ses plaies, mais il ne mourra pas et c'est le plus important._

Les larmes coulèrent le long de joues de Serafina. Le futur était si incertain. Mais elle ne fléchirait pas. Pour son frère, pour son fils. Et peut-être même pour sa cousine, liée au prince, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette Nina, mais elle restait une Gnik et la fille de Denise_. _

Mais pour que son plan marche, il fallait qu'Edward suive ses instructions, ou son sacrifice serait vain…

* * *

Il se préparait quelque chose d'important au temple de la ville. Tous les prêtres, y compris le grand prêtre François Descraques, s'affairaient à des préparations avec une frénésie toute particulière : on déplaçait des objets, des discussions vives avaient lieu et les religieux ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de ceux qui entraient pour des offrandes.

Tygrou Lannister **(1)**, jeune soldat en service au château royal de Sommet venu à l'origine pour prier le temps d'un arrêt dans son service, s'était arrêté en entrant dans le temple devant une telle agitation inhabituelle. Une prêtresse passa près du jeune homme qui en profita pour l'aborder.

\- Excusez-moi, mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous préparons pour demain une cérémonie où tout le monde, sous l'égide des prêtres, est invité à prier pour contrer la famine. Nous espérons que les dieux entendent nos prières et les exaucent !

\- Je comprends.

Mais déjà, la prêtresse s'en allait d'un pas rapide, occupée. Tygrou ne chercha pas à plus les déranger. Croyant et respectueux, il doutait néanmoins du résultat. Il savait que la famine était terrible, lui-même comme les autres soldats étaient moins nourris à cause de cela, mais il restait pragmatique : si les dieux avaient voulu que les choses changent, ils auraient déjà agi depuis longtemps. Cependant, la foule dehors semblait s'impatienter de la cérémonie à venir. Etait-ce pour leur faire plaisir, pour les contenter que les religieux agissaient ainsi ? Peut-être.

Avec tout ce bruit, Tygrou décida de retourner au château. Tant pis pour sa prière, le moment n'était plus propice de toute manière. Comme son service ne reprenait pas avant un petit moment, il en profita pour flâner un peu dans le château, ce qui le changeait de surveiller l'extérieur depuis les murailles. Il se permettait rarement une telle distraction, n'aimant pas rester trop souvent là où il travaillait, mais l'ambiance de ces derniers jours faisait que sa curiosité le piquait.

Le prince ne se trouvait plus ici et une partie de la garnison l'avait suivi dans sa résidence d'été. De même, peu de nobles se trouvaient ici, vu que nombre de festivités étaient annulées. Et avec la famine qui terrassait le pays, la bonne humeur avait laissé place à la colère et la détresse. Le roi lui-même ne sortait quasiment plus de ses appartements, apparaissant peu en public. L'atmosphère avait changé.

Étrangement, Tygrou préférait ce genre de moment. C'était plus calme, il avait donc moins de travail, du moins si on lui demandait d'être toujours vigilent, avec moins de monde à surveiller du fait de la diminution des activités comme des gens, il profitait plus de son temps libre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être partout à la fois, et cela l'arrangeait.

Alors que le soldat marchait tranquillement, il vit un petit garçon marcher d'une allure assez soutenue, raide comme un piquet. Garçon qui ne le vit pas et qui le frôla. Tygrou le reconnut : il s'agissait du bâtard royal. Une minute après, deux soldats passaient et ils discutaient de manière à laisser penser qu'ils se disputaient en chuchotant. Le duo ne l'aperçut pas davantage qu'Arthur et il se cacha derrière des rideaux, entendant des brides de phrases.

\- …et arrête avec cet air, je ne le supporte plus !

\- Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, c'est tout.

\- Confiance en quoi ? Tu mens et trompes tout le monde sur des motivations !

\- Si tu m'empêches de…

Les soldats s'éloignèrent, mais Tygrou resta caché. Que cela signifiait-il ? Il avait reconnu les soldats en question : il s'agissait de Richard et Samuel, deux gardes de la porte princière depuis des années. Avec le prince de parti, ils effectuaient des rondes à l'intérieur du château, mais travaillaient beaucoup moins. Ils paraissaient être complices d'ordinaire, mais cette scène prouvait le contraire. Que se passait-il entre eux ?

Tygrou haussa des épaules et se remit en route. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Et il avait un travail à reprendre.

* * *

L'air devenait lourd, tournant à l'orage. Anne voyait à ses côtés les autres servantes s'agiter.

\- Il va se passer quelque chose, j'en suis persuadée ! clamait Amélie, qui ne pouvait rester en place.

\- Tu es trop superstitieuse, répondit Anne. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il y aurait un orage. C'est même courant, en fin de saison chaude.

\- Mais tout le monde sait que les orages représentent la colère des dieux ! rétorqua son amie.

Amélie regarda Anne et plissa des yeux.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui a attiré le malheur sur nous !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

En colère, Anne s'éloigna dans une autre pièce et se retrouva seule. La jeune femme jouissait auprès de sa patronne d'une certaine protection, car c'était grâce à elle que le chevalier-protecteur fréquentait l'auberge, amenant une clientèle nouvelle voulant bien se faire voir du prince. De plus, l'établissement gardait une certaine aura depuis que Mathieu enfant avait guéri ici, Anne ayant protégé Antoine qui se cachait.

Tout cela avait fait qu'Anne pouvait se prévaloir d'être intouchable, au point que malgré son état elle était gardée ici et entretenue même si elle ne travaillait plus.

Anne soupira avant de toucher son ventre rond.

Son enfant naitrait peut-être d'ici un mois, dans plus longtemps ou moins, impossible pour elle de le dire. Son enfant allait naître. Son enfant. Le fruit d'un amour interdit et passionnel entre elle et Antoine.

L'enfant qu'Antoine ne connaîtrait jamais...

* * *

Antoine était désespéré. A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, tous les souvenirs de sa vie lui revenaient en mémoire. Tout ce dont il s'était souvenu avant de trépasser défilait à une vitesse impressionnante, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Sous le regard indifférent des personnes qui atterrissaient sur le bout de terre avant de s'envoler plus loin, Antoine s'écroula à genoux par terre, désespéré. Surtout quand les mêmes dernières scènes se présentaient à lui.

_Cet homme qui le torturait, qui lui faisait tellement de mal… Edward qui regardait son humiliation…_

\- Non !

Antoine ne voulait plus y repenser. Il avait beau ne pas ressentir physiquement les épreuves passées, il était bouleversé émotionnellement, aux souvenirs s'ajoutaient les sensations et les sentiments.

Puis une fois tous les souvenirs revenus, Antoine commença à encore plus paniquer. Ses derniers moments de vie le hantaient, mais pire encore, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. N'avait-il pas été en compagnie de Mathieu dans cette pièce qu'il haïssait ? Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ?

_Mathieu qui lui jurait de se venger et qui lui planta son propre poignard dans le cœur…_

\- Mais alors, Mathieu m'a tué pour abrégé mes souffrances ? Je suis donc…

Il ne put prononcer ce mot. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait accepter un tel sort, pas maintenant, pas alors que Mathieu courait un grand danger.

\- Mathieu !

Antoine n'avait pu le prévenir de la menace d'Edward à son encontre. Surtout, il l'avait vu se transformer. Se transformer en ce monstre qu'il avait toujours redouté. Et si Mathieu persistait dans cette voix, devant comme sa grand-mère voire pire, alors il avait une promesse à tenir. Mais comment honorer sa parole vu qu'il était…

Non, Antoine, même effondré et choqué par son expérience, ne pouvait abandonner son protégé ainsi. Il était… mort… mais il avait encore une mission à effectuer. Mais pouvait-il entreprendre tout cela ? En avait-il vraiment envie ? Le chevalier-protecteur n'avait plus envie de souffrir, il avait trop donné au cours de sa courte existence. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal, plus souffrir, ne plus ressentir haine, honte et douleur face au sort que lui avait subir le Gnik. Plus jamais ça. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, Mathieu, Agnès et les autres subiraient peut-être un sort similaire.

Non pas eux !

Son cœur était déchiré, morcelé, entre l'envie de tout arrêter et fuir loin de ce monde brutal qu'il venait de quitter et sauver les siens d'un futur horrible.

En prenant le temps d'observer ce qu'il y avait sous le bout de terre où il se trouvait, il réussit à distinguer parmi les nuages qui défilaient de longues étendues d'eau et de terres.

Il se trouvait donc au-dessus de son monde. S'il sautait, il…

Antoine s'en effraya. S'il revenait là où il se trouvait juste avant, il retrouverait son corps mutilé et souillé, et cela était tout bonnement inconcevable pour lui. Mais son égoïsme condamnait son prince. Et Antoine ne pouvait permettre cela.

Mathieu valait-il qu'il revive la douleur et le sang ?

No…

Oui.

Oui, sans le moindre doute.

La torture et le viol l'avaient réellement traumatisé : avant il n'aurait pas hésité à secourir son protégé, et voilà qu'il fuyait face à la peur. Il préférait la fuite au combat. C'était indigne de ce que méritait Mathieu. Il allait le sauver et en profiter pour passer toute sa rage contre Edward, le détruire comme il l'avait détruit.

Sa vengeance sera terrible.

Antoine se jeta alors dans le vide, espérant vite retrouver Mathieu.

Mais ce qu'il comptait faire ne marcha pas comme prévu : deux personnes sorties de nulle part s'emparèrent de lui, arrêtant net sa chute.

* * *

** (1) Yep, notre cher Tygrou est présent dans cette fic ^^**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Bravo aux quelques personnes qui avaient deviné qu'Anne était enceinte !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, zoom sur Mathieu, Charlotte et Agnès (je sais que c'est très attendu). Mais pas seulement : vous allez connaitre davantage le monde divin !**

**Pourquoi avec rajouté Tygrou alors qu'il y a déjà tant de personnages ? Parce que je voulais un œil plus neutre sur les évènements en cours et à venir. Les autres personnages ont choisi un camp, quelles qu'en soient les raisons, de par leurs liens familiaux, affectifs, les évènements qui ont déjà eu lieu ou le travail. Tygrou n'est en rien lié à tout ceci et donc son regard et sa perception sont différents. **

**Une review ? Les lecteurs fantômes, même une courte review de quelques mots je suis preneuse, c'est toujours important de connaitre l'avis des lecteurs et leurs critiques, qu'elles soient positives comme négatives. Surtout, si vous avez des doutes, hypothèses ou idées à vérifier, je réponds toujours aux reviews, même si parfois la réponse tarde. C'est toujours de l'échange, alors profitez. Ah et même si vous n'avez pas de compte ff, vous pouvez quand même écrire une review ;)**


	25. Chaptitre 19 : J'ai vu ce que je décide

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Avec une rapidité qui me surprends moi-même, voilà le chapitre 19 de NMTVCQTD ! Je me suis amusée pour le titre de ce chapitre, puisque ça pourrait être la réponse de Charlotte à Mathieu au vu de la question de Mathieu à Charlotte dans le chapitre "Les trois Fossoyeurs". Et Vu ce que fais Charlotte dans ce chapitre... Bref vous verrez bien !**

**455 reviews, c'est incroyable et merci pour ça, de même merci pour les plus de 8600 vues !**

**Bipolxire : Ce que Déponia gagne en protégeant l'enfant d'Anne et Antoine ? Tu découvriras ça bientôt ^^ Ah Richard et Samuel, j'aime ce suspense sur eux XD Qu'Edward meure ou pas, de toute façon faut qu'il soit déjà là, or ce n'est pas le cas ;)**

**Guest : Ça tombe bien, tu vas savoir tout de suite ce que deviens Mathieu ! Quant à Antoine, si tu savais XD**

**Nasseyre : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Remarque, ça prouve que ce que j'écris touche mais je suis désolée quand même. Et merci pour les compliments :D**

**Yusseily : J'aime menacer les gens ;) Et encore, attends de voir l'évolution de Mathieu, ça va être drôle ! **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : J'ai vu ce que je décide**

Le voyage s'effectuait dans un silence de mort. En tête, Mathieu chevauchait à vive allure, obstinément fermé dans un mur de silence qui semblait inébranlable. A une courte distance derrière lui, Agnès et Charlotte le suivaient. Toutes deux n'osèrent briser le silence.

Agnès était également en deuil. Elle souffrait de la perte de son frère et seul le fait de devoir veiller sur Mathieu l'empêchait de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même ou de manifester sa douleur. Quant à Charlotte, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'Antoine que les deux autres et ressentaient différemment la mort du chevalier-protecteur. Néanmoins, elle l'avait aimé et éprouvait une grande tristesse Mais devant le silence de son cousin et de son amie, elle se plia à la même attitude.

Derrière le trio se trouvaient les deux cavaliers assignés par le roi Alexis pour assurer leur sécurité. Ce n'étaient pas deux simples soldats qui pouvaient les protéger en cas de réel danger mais par les temps qui courraient, avec la nouvelle de ce qu'il s'était passé à Ouki qui avait déjà dû se propager, la présence de soldats royaux était rassurante.

Depuis le départ, cette ambiance pesante persistait. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune parole d'échangée, même les regards se faisaient rares. Les cinq personnes chevauchaient, effectuaient des pauses, chevauchaient encore, mangeaient et dormaient de façon presque machinale.

Mathieu impulsait cette ambiance sans même réellement s'en rendre compte et ne cherchait pas à changer. Autour d'eux planait l'absence d'Antoine de façon si criante qu'il était impossible de ne pas penser à lui. Alors ils se laissaient emporter par le chagrin.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la frontière entre Plectrum et Ellsellgé, les deux soldats s'arrêtèrent et les laissèrent s'en aller, conformément aux ordres qu'ils avaient reçus. Les gardes qui surveillaient cette route lurent la lettre d'Alexis et devant le papier en règle, le trio put continuer sa route sans être dérangé. Charlotte les remercia au nom des trois et ils se quittèrent là.

Le petit groupe se trouvait désormais au sein du duché de Chachou, au nord du royaume. Ce fut avec un brin de nostalgie que la princesse regarda les paysages qui lui étaient familiers. On lui aurait dit tout ce qu'elle allait vivre lorsqu'ils étaient passé là tous les quatre plusieurs jours plus tôt… Elle possédait toujours le poignard qu'Antoine lui avait donné lors de l'attaque d'Ouki, qui était rangé dans son sac. Elle songea au défunt. Celui-ci lui avait confié son arme parce qu'il avait confiance en ses capacités pour se défendre voire attaquer. Charlotte s'était sentie utile à ce moment-là, elle avait aidé et son action n'avait pas été négligeable.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait depuis ? Rien, absolument rien. Et elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle serait plus utile en rentrant à Sommet. Comment pourrait-elle se rendre utile à présent ?

La réponse lui arriva naturellement.

Charlotte fit arrêter son cheval et appela les autres cavaliers.

\- Mathieu, Agnès, arrêtez-vous !

Les interpellés s'arrêtèrent, interloqués.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Agnès. Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, mais je viens de prendre une décision.

Si Mathieu ne manifesta aucune réaction suite à cette déclaration, la surprise se peignit sur le visage d'Agnès.

\- Quelle décision ?

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi voir mes parents et les convaincre de nous venir en aide.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ignore quoi exactement, mais on a besoin de renforts. Nous savons qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'imminent, peut-être de semblable à Ouki, voire pire. Les comploteurs sont organisés et ne reculent devant rien, ils l'ont prouvé à la chasse à courre, à Ouki, avec Ant… Ils sont bien trop dangereux et nous sommes seuls et démunis. Une aide ducale serait la bienvenue, on a besoin d'alliés et de forces pour lutter. Je suis leur fille et même si mes rapports avec mes parents sont plus que mitigés, ils m'écouteront sûrement. Dans tous les cas, je dois essayer.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps, indiqua d'une voix contrariée Mathieu. On ne va pas t'attendre.

\- Je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que je désire y aller seule, je ne souhaite pas vous retarder plus longtemps.

\- Très bien, allons-y alors.

Mathieu s'en allait déjà, impatient. Face à ce comportement aussi inhabituel, Charlotte s'attrista. Son cousin avait tant changé en si peu de temps ! Elle se tourna vers son amie et seule personne qui accompagnerait Mathieu désormais.

\- Agnès, je t'en demande beaucoup, mais veille sur lui, de toute urgence.

\- Je le ferai. Je remplirai le rôle d'amie-servante s'il le faut, mais je vais tout faire pour l'aider.

\- Je te le confie. Bonne chance à toi.

\- Bonne chance à toi aussi.

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se séparèrent. Charlotte eut le cœur lourd de se retrouver seule en laissant Mathieu dans un tel état mais, confortée par une mission utile, elle fit galoper son cheval en direction de Panda.

* * *

Plus elle s'approchait de chez elle, plus la gorge de Charlotte se nouait. Elle redoutait de se retrouver face à ses parents, surtout suite à ses récents agissements. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, la princesse fréquentait surtout Mathieu et Antoine, ses parents la trouvant trop jeune et immature pour qu'ils puissent lui trouver un quelconque intérêt. Et quand leur fille eût atteint l'âge requis selon eux - et que le duc fut victime d'une attaque qui aurait pu le terrasser - ils l'avaient emmené vivre avec eux à Panda. Charlotte y vécu des années moins joyeuses qu'auparavant sous la tutelle rigoureuse du couple ducal, mais sans chaleur comme à Sommet. Jamais ses parents ne lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle, quoi qu'elle faisait, lui donnant l'impression d'être une incapable. Et Charlotte savait pertinemment qu'elle les avait considérablement déçus et mécontentés en fuyant une première fois à Sommet puis en ne revenant pas à Panda quand elle en avait eu l'occasion.

La jeune fille traversait le paysage montagnard qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle savait quel chemin emprunter et ceux qu'il fallait ignorer sauf si on désirait se rendre dans des villages. Au loin se dessinait le château. Il conservait depuis plusieurs décennies la même allure austère dû à son rôle défensif d'autant. Il y avait longtemps que la frontière avec Plectrum s'était stabilisée, pourtant jamais les ducs de Chachou n'avaient cherché à effectuer des changements.

Charlotte se sentit comme barbouillée. Si elle avait pu, elle serait loin d'ici, mais par devoir envers son pays et sa famille, elle se devait d'agir.

Elle était encore à plusieurs lieues du château et de la ville que des soldats montant la garde l'arrêtèrent.

\- Halte ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous fai... Votre Altesse !

Charlotte fut étonnée d'être aussi facilement reconnue. Certes, lors de sorties officielles le peuple avait pu la voir et les gardes se devaient de connaître la famille ducale, mais à ce moment précis la princesse n'était pas dans son état habituel : fatiguée par un voyage de quelques jours et bouleversée par tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis près de deux mois, elle ressemblait plus à une jeune roturière qui se déplaçait de ville en ville pour affaire et qui revenait d'un long voyage exténuant.

\- Votre Altesse ! Leurs seigneuries vos parents s'inquiétaient tellement !

_Vraiment ? Ils devaient plus s'inquiéter d'avoir perdu leur héritière plutôt que leur fille._

\- Nous allons vous ramener immédiatement chez vous !

Une partie des gardes se détacha du groupe pour escorter Charlotte. Cette dernière se doutait qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui avaient le plus d'autorité : les hommes ayant ramenés saine et sauve la future duchesse seraient récompensés, contrairement à ceux restés surveiller l'entrée de la ville.

Charlotte regarda la ville de Panda pendant qu'elle la traversait : elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que la famine ne semblait pas toucher sévèrement les habitants. Ils devaient moins se nourrir mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait entendu avant de partir de Sommet, la région était épargnée.

La princesse arriva finalement au château, où les soldats à l'entrée la reconnurent et allèrent prévenir le couple ducal. Charlotte se trouvait encore dans l'entrée du château que ses parents, le duc Unster de Chachou et sa femme Charlotte, vinrent à sa rencontre.

\- Eh bien, commença la duchesse, vous voilà arrivée finalement. Vous avez fait un détour plutôt que de rentrer directement, provoquant notre l'inquiétude ?

\- Non, Mère.

\- Pourtant ce fut le cas. Je ne vous ai pas élevée comme ça, vous devriez avoir honte !

\- Je...

\- Assez, intervint Unster. Il se fait tard, allez immédiatement vous préparer pour le repas de ce soir, vous ressemblez à un souillon et ceci est inacceptable !

Charlotte était tellement malheureuse de se faire humilier en public qu'elle ne répliqua pas et alla dans sa chambre, où ses servantes s'occupèrent d'elle. La jeune fille fut débarrassée de ses affaires, lavée, habillée, coiffée et toilettée. Qu'on s'occupe d'elle ainsi la rendait nostalgique : à Sommet, Agnès et une servante attitrée exprès par le roi s'étaient occupées de l'aider dans sa préparation, mais cela n'avait pas été pareil. Et avec leur escapade à Ouki, sa toilette avait été négligée. Pourtant, à ses yeux, cela avait été la meilleure période de sa vie. Charlotte avait pu être elle-même, libre et heureuse, auprès des gens qu'elle aimait. Et c'était pour eux qu'elle faisait tout cela.

Un serviteur vint la prévenir que le repas était servi. Charlotte s'arma de tout son courage et se dirigea dans la salle à manger. Ses parents étaient déjà installés et lui lancèrent un regard réprobateur. L'adolescente sentit son courage fléchir. Comment allait-elle pouvoir leur parler, pire, les convaincre ? L'écouteraient-ils seulement ?

\- Nous voilà enfin tous réunis, déclara Unster. L'une des premières leçons que l'on apprend aux enfants est le respect vis-à-vis de ses parents et je pensais sincèrement que cette notion était acquise, mais apparemment j'avais tort.

Sa voix était dure et cassante. Charlotte tenta de répliquer mais la peur s'empara d'elle tandis que sa mère enchaina.

\- Mais nous allons remédier à ce problème. Dès demain, nous allons t'envoyer dans le temple pour jeune filles où tu avais perfidement voulu nous faire croire que tu allais alors que tu fuyais traitreusement. Là-bas, des prêtresses préceptrices te remettront sur le droit chemin. Tu y resteras quelques mois, le temps que tu sois apte à épouser le prince David. Il serait fort dommage qu'il te répudie sous prétexte que tu lui déplais.

\- Mais je plais à David !

C'était parti tout seul, sans qu'elle ait pu l'empêcher.

\- Pardon ? se hérissa la duchesse.

\- David m'apprécie telle que je suis, Mère.

\- Petite impertinente ! s'emporta Unster. Comment oses-tu répondre ainsi ? Surtout si c'est pour proférer des mensonges !

\- Je ne mens pas !

Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, la jeune fille poursuivait sans faillir, le courage revenant au galop.

\- David m'a vu et appréciée telle que je suis ! Il m'a vu quand je combattais les soldats traitres à Ouki. Il m'a vu fragile face à l'exécution de Laurent ... Il m'a vu en fugitive et vu comme entendu mon caractère, et pourtant il a aimé, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant que je ne parte en catastrophe pour revenir ici !

\- Charlotte...

\- Je ne mens pas ! Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai fait entre ma disparition quand je devais revenir ici et quand je suis arrivée tout à l'heure ? Très bien, je vais vous le dire ! J'ai accompagné le prince Mathieu mon cousin, son chevalier-protecteur et la sœur de ce dernier jusqu'à Ouki pour déterminer l'amplitude du complot et savoir si les Breut sont impliqués dans cette salle affaire ! À Ouki, nous avons été les hôtes du roi Alexis et de ses frères. J'étais là lors de l'attaque d'Ouki, j'ai aidé à combattre les ennemis aux côtés de David. Lui et moi avons appris à nous connaître petit à petit. Et je serai restée plus longtemps si Antoine ne s'était pas fait assassiner et qu'avec Mathieu et Agnès, j'ai dû rentrer en urgence car le complot est malheureusement sur le point d'aboutir !

Ses parents la regardaient, atterrés. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls : les serviteurs s'étaient arrêtés dans leur tâche tant la surprise de voir Charlotte hurler sur ses parents était grande. Ce couple, si glacial et autoritaire, muet face au comportement inattendu de leur enfant.

\- Mais enfin... Charlotte...

\- Père, Mère, il faut que vous m'écoutiez. Il y a un complot qui se trame depuis longtemps contre la famille royale. Le roi est en danger de mort, mais également tous les candidats au trône ! Mathieu est menacé, mais également son héritière, soit vous Mère, et moi après. Si nous ne faisons rien, nous allons mourir !

\- Comment te croire ? demanda Unster. Tu disparais, mens, et voilà que tu nous sors des histoires farfelues. Tout cela me parait être improbable.

\- Je vous demande de faire faire confiance. Je sais que c'est difficile vu ce que j'ai fait dernièrement, mais il faut me croire.

\- Je n'y crois pas, martela sa mère. Je constate que ton éducation laisse vraiment à désirer. Retourne dans ta chambre, tu nous fais honte.

Devant cette situation, Charlotte réattaqua.

\- Je vous jure sur mon nom et ma vie que ce que je vous dis est vrai ! Je le jure sur les dieux même ! Nous sommes en danger de mort ! Il faut réagir immédiatement, car Mathieu est seul sur le chemin de Sommet et si un coup d'État éclate, il se fera tuer en même temps que le roi. Et vous allez rester ici les bras croisés en attendant que cela se passe ? Et attendre de la même façon qu'on vienne nous assassiner chez nous ?

\- Même si tout cela est vrai, que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? demanda Unster.

\- Vous avez des bannerets, des gens prêts à combattre sur votre ordre. Constituez-vous une petite armée et marchez sur la capitale pour aider notre famille ! Votre intervention sera de la plus haute importance !

Devant l'air suspicieux de ses parents, Charlotte sortit ses dernières cartes.

\- Si cela peut vous convaincre, je resterai ici avant de partir au temple pour faire comme vous avez dit. Je respecterai vos décisions. Mais en attendant convoquez vos vassaux et combattez nos ennemis. Quelle est votre réponse ?

Le temps s'était comme suspendu.

\- Quelle est votre réponse ? insista Charlotte.

* * *

Mathieu ne réagit pas outre mesure au départ de sa cousine. Ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, ce qui exaspéra Agnès, qui n'avait aucune idée de comment le sortir de son état, chaque tentative de discussion étant rapidement avortée par le silence de plomb de Mathieu.

Mais l'ainée s'inquiéta d'autant plus quand elle remarqua que le prince ne réagissait pas à ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Ils traversaient des scènes de désolation. La famine faisait des ravages : les animaux avaient disparu, les champs étaient pour beaucoup anormalement vides et des cadavres jonchaient parfois la route. Un peu partout, des personnes amaigries mendiaient et réclamaient misérablement à manger. Mais ses scènes de désolations qui touchaient son royaume laissèrent Mathieu indifférent.

Tout Ellsellgé ne devait pas être à ce point touché par la catastrophe et certaines régions devaient s'en sortir mieux, et puis les prochaines récoltes allaient arriver, tandis qu'heureusement les produits marins comme les fruits, légumes et certains féculents n'avaient pas été réduits à néants. Cependant, bien des personnes perdaient la vie et d'autres la perdraient en attendant que la famine s'estompe.

Et Mathieu ne réagissait pas. En temps normal, il se serait énervé de la situation et aurait réclamé justice en se souciant du peuple et en l'aidant, mais là, rien.

Ce fut quand ils furent attaqués par des bandits qu'Agnès put mesurer l'état du prince. Alors qu'ils traversaient une petite forêt à trois jours de la capitale, un groupe composé de quelques brigands de grands chemins, eux aussi affamés, les prirent en embuscade. Deux cavaliers bien vêtus étaient une cible de choix, la nourriture et l'argent devenant les trésors les plus inestimables en ces temps difficiles.

Quand les bandits surgirent de nulle part, les chevaux se cabrèrent, faisant chuter Mathieu comme Agnès à terre. Néanmoins, le plus jeune ne perdit pas de temps : il dégaina son épée et fonça dans le tas, abattant habilement ses adversaires. Et là, Agnès vit ce qu'il se passait. Les assaillants n'étaient guère des hommes aillant l'habitude de se battre, mais des gens que la faim et la pauvreté avaient jetés dans la violence et le banditisme par instinct de survie. Ils étaient armés de couteaux et bâtons de bois et comptaient sur l'effet de surprise comme leur force pour détrousser leurs victimes, non par le combat. Face à une fine lame à l'épée tranchante, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Mathieu les tua un à un, sans pitié aucune. Il n'y avait même pas de satisfaction dans ses traits quand il acheva le dernier homme, mais un visage blasé et exaspéré d'avoir été interrompu. Il avait tué sans le moindre remord, comme si cela était naturel, comme si la vie n'était qu'une chose naturelle et sans valeur.

\- Tu… Tu les as tous…

Agnès ne pouvait prononcer une phrase en entier tant elle était choquée.

\- Ils sont morts oui. Ils l'avaient mérité.

Sa voix était terrible, tranchante, malsaine.

\- Mathieu, tu aurais pu… Tu aurais pu les blesser seulement, pas les tuer.

\- Ils nous ont attaqués et nous auraient sûrement tués si je n'étais pas intervenu. Je n'éprouve aucune pitié pour eux. Viens, continuons notre chemin, nous perdons trop de temps et je n'aime pas ça.

Il n'éprouvait réellement donc pas l'ombre d'un remord sur ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Comme si c'était nécessaire. Agnès s'en hérissa.

\- Mathieu !

Pourquoi avait-elle crié ? Pour libérer toute sa frustration comme sa peur du moment ? Elle-même l'ignorait. La roturière se remit en selle, et sans attendre Mathieu, se mit à chevaucher rapidement. Etonné, son compagnon de route la suivit. Cette chevauchée dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Agnès fasse arrêter son destrier à côté d'un ruisseau qui s'écoulait et mis pied à terre.

\- Agnès ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, on a encore beaucoup de route devant nous !

\- On doit parler, Mathieu.

\- On n'a pas le temps.

\- Nous allons parler tous les deux, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Agnès commençait à élever le ton. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait preuve d'une telle autorité envers lui. Mais elle s'était juré devant le corps de son frère de veiller sur leur protégé commun et avait fait une promesse à Charlotte, elle devait donc tout faire pour remettre Mathieu sur le droit chemin, si cela était possible.

\- Je refuse de discuter. Partons sur-le-champ où je pars sans toi, tu es prévenue.

\- Si tu pars sans m'écouter, alors Antoine sera mort pour rien.

Elle avait touché juste. Mathieu la regarda, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, et loin de chercher à rester sur son cheval, il descendit et alla vers elle.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, sinon tu ne m'écoutes pas.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je seulement t'écouter ?

Agnès explosa.

\- Tu as vu comment tu te comportes depuis que nous sommes partis d'Ouki ? Comment tu parles ? T'es-tu seulement entendu une fois pour constater combien tu avais changé ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon !

Mathieu l'effraya. Il la regardait d'un air si mauvais, si cruel ! A croire qu'il avait perdu toute bonté. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu avoir peur de finir tuée sous son épée. La peur s'empara d'elle : et si après tout il se décidait à lui faire volontairement du mal ? S'il se comportait comme sa grand-mère se comportait avant lui ?

\- Que se passe-t-il Mathieu ? Je sais comme toi ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu es si différent, si…

_Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'aime présentement_.

Il lui faisait vraiment peur.

Tout à coup, un souvenir enfui en elle, vieux de plusieurs années, refit surface dans son esprit. Elle s'en souvenait comme s'il datait d'hier. Antoine venait lui rendre visite, peu de temps après sa dépression, et il lui avait avoué quelque chose qui le tourneboulait.

_ \- Il a demandé que je le tue s'il devenait un tyran._

_ \- Mathieu, un tyran ? Mais c'est impossible !_

_ \- Il n'est qu'un enfant et je le sais bon, mais regarde sa famille, regarde comment était Aliénor ! _

_ \- Mathieu ne sera pas comme ça !_

_ \- Je l'espère…_

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ceci ? Agnès l'avait négligé parce qu'à ce moment-là, Mathieu n'avait été qu'un petit garçon qui l'avait sauvée de son mari, aussi penser qu'il pourrait un jour se métamorphoser en un monstre lui avait semblé être invraisemblable.

À présent, elle se rendait compte de l'énormité de son erreur. Et voyait sous un autre angle la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Antoine, juste après s'être fait découvrir par les Breut, alors que la fratrie avait été enfermée. Ils s'étaient disputés tous les deux. _Antoine a eu peur pour moi et ne souhaitait que me protéger. Il n'a pas osé me dire les vraies raisons, que je ne réalise que maintenant._

Mathieu la fit revenir à la réalité.

\- J'ai perdu la moitié de moi-même, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Tu ne sais rien Agnès, rien !

N'en pouvant plus, Agnès donna un magnifique soufflet à Mathieu. Sous le choc, celui-ci se tut. La jeune femme n'attendit pas et se lança.

\- Mathieu, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, tais-toi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Cesse de te plaindre ! Tu crois être le seul à souffrir ?

Mathieu s'en doutait, mais enfermé dans sa douleur, il refusait de voir la réalité en face.

\- Tu m'as fait mal ! Oublies-tu que je suis ton prince ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié qui tu es ni ce que je ressens pour toi ! Mais arrête de te lamenter sur toi-même, ce n'est pas ce qu'Antoine voudrait !

\- Antoine est…

\- …Mort je sais ! Je le pleure depuis tout ce temps, mais as-tu seulement porté attention à mon chagrin ? T'es-tu seulement demandé ce que je pouvais en penser ?

Mathieu se rembrunit.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre notre relation !

\- Pas plus que toi la nôtre ! Il s'agissait de mon frère ! Je l'ai connu et aimé avant toi ! Dès ma petite enfance, il a été mon héros, celui qui me protégeait des coups. Quand je voyais qu'il souffrait, je protestais, je lui demandais qu'il me laisse subir ma punition. Mais lui restait ferme, m'empêchait de fuir et faisait un rempart de son corps entre moi et le fouet, tandis qu'il hurlait sous les coups de notre père, même s'il devait en pleurer toute la nuit qui suivrait. Bien avant ta naissance, nous étions très liés, et cela, tu ne pourras _jamais_ le comprendre !

Agnès se refusait de pleurer. Il n'était plus temps de le faire, quand bien même son cœur souffrait d'une manière inimaginable. Elle devait se montrer forte, pour lui, pour son frère.

\- J'ai connu Antoine petit, je l'ai vu grandir, j'étais là lors de votre première rencontre. J'ai été le témoin privilégié de la métamorphose d'Antoine, quand il s'est occupé de toi, d'abord par dépit et devoir, puis avec joie et amour.

\- Tu reconnais que notre relation était forte !

\- Bien sûr ! Mathieu, _tu_ _étais le centre de sa vie_ ! Rien n'avait autant de valeur à ses yeux que toi.

\- Je… On s'aimait, mais il aimait d'autres personnes.

\- Il m'aimait, aimait Anne, appréciait d'autres personnes, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Mathieu, quand je te dis que tu étais tout pour lui, j'exagère à peine. Tu représentais tellement à ses yeux ! Avant même d'avoir su marcher et parler, nos parents lui avaient appris que tu serais important à ses yeux. Il est né et a été éduqué uniquement pour te servir. Dès le moment où tu es venu au monde, vos destins se sont liés. Il t'a élevé, éduqué, t'as vu grandir, a assisté à tous les moments importants de ta vie ou presque. Tu n'étais pas uniquement sa fonction et celui qu'il devait protéger à tous prix, tu étais aussi son petit frère, une sorte de fils, son ami, son prince, son protégé, celui pour qui il devait tout faire et axer toute sa vie. Il t'aimait autant que tu l'aimes et quand tu prétends que tu as perdu la moitié de toi-même, je te crois, il ne peut en être autrement. Mais je sais qu'Antoine voulait que tu ne finisses pas consumé par la haine et sois habité de mauvaises attentions, comme tes ancêtres. Sois fort, surmonte ton désir de vengeance, pour toi comme pour lui. Il aurait été là, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

\- Mais il n'est pas là. Et il ne sera plus là…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure chargé de tristesse. Mathieu s'assit par terre, les yeux perdus dans le vide, à observer le paysage sans le voir. Agnès finit par comprendre : Mathieu se sentait terriblement seul. En cas de chagrin, Antoine se serait précipité pour s'occuper de son prince. Mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Mathieu, Antoine n'était plus là. Agnès s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Mathieu était à ce moment-là comme un petit garçon qui avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère et son père fut relativement absent. Seul Antoine avait été là pour lui. Alors Agnès devait remplacer son frère dans sa tâche, car son prince en avait besoin. Comment sinon allaient-ils réussir à déjouer le complot ?

Mathieu remercia Agnès. Les paroles de la jeune femme résonnaient encore dans son esprit. La raison et le chagrin remplacèrent haine et envie de sang. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Antoine, quand bien même ce dernier n'était plus là pour voir cela.

Il allait se montrer raisonnable. Il était un prince, héritier d'un royaume de surcroit, aussi allait-il se comporter comme tel.

Mais sous toutes ces bonnes résolutions, son désir de vengeance, sa volonté de faire souffrir les Gnik comme ils avaient fait souffrir son ami, sa soif de sang, tous ces sentiments négatifs n'étaient pas complètement éteints. Et un rien pourrait les rallumer.

Un rien.

* * *

Alors qu'Antoine tombait pour retourner là où il se trouvait avant de trépasser, deux paires de bras l'attrapèrent et le remontèrent là où il avait sauté. Le jeune homme paniqua.

\- Lâ… Lâchez-moi !

\- Oh non, Antoine Daniel, tu restes avec nous.

Les deux personnes déposèrent Antoine sur le bout de terre. Ce dernier en profita pour observer les nouveaux venus. Il s'agissait de deux personnes ailées. Des anges, der serviteurs des dieux, étaient venus pour lui. L'un était grand et mince, brun et d'allure jeune tandis que l'autre était plus petit et plus rond, blond aux yeux bleus. Tous deux affichaient un air grave.

\- Rejoins les autres, dit l'un d'eux d'un voix grave et caverneuse en désignant les personnes qui plongeaient dans la cascade qui montait dans les nuages.

\- Non.

Pour Antoine, la réponse était claire et net. Quand bien même le traumatisme de sa mort était grand, la mission qu'il s'était donné était plus grande à ses yeux – Mathieu restait le centre de sa vie, même mort.

\- Tu refuses donc ? C'est ton dernier mot ?

La voix exprimait la colère et la désapprobation, mais Antoine s'était habitué à contrer tous les obstacles pour effectuer son rôle de chevalier-protecteur aussi ce n'était pas deux anges qui allaient l'arrêter. Mais Antoine ignorait qui étaient ses interlocuteurs.

\- Je refuse de vous écouter. J'ai quelque chose à faire et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'arrêter.

\- Ce que tu crois.

Attiré par une attraction qu'il ne comprenait pas, Antoine se dirigea contre son gré vers la cascade.

\- N-non !

Il tenta de lutter, en vain : l'attraction était trop forte.

\- S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il, il faut que je revienne chez moi ! Il le faut !

\- Tu es mort, martelèrent les anges, tu ne peux revenir parmi les vivants. Tu dois accompagner les autres âmes dans leur dernier voyage pour t'installer dans ton dernier lieu de repos.

\- Je ne peux pas !

Soudainement, par le plus grand des miracles, l'attraction disparut. Antoine regarda avec surprise ses anges, étonnés qu'ils aient changés d'avis, mais ces derniers exprimaient un étonnement encore plus grand.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Non.

Que s'était-il passé ? Antoine s'en effraya, surtout quand le regard de ses interlocuteurs s'assombrit davantage.

\- Bon, on n'a plus le choix, on va devoir t'amener directement au Maitre qui décidera de ton cas.

Les anges s'emparèrent à nouveau fermement d'Antoine et ils montèrent tous les trois plus haut dans le ciel. Le jeune mort se demandait ce qu'il se passait quand tout à coup, bien au-dessus du bout de terre, le trio traversa un dernier gros nuage. Et une fois ce nuage traversé, Antoine vit qu'il se trouvait dans un autre monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Tu es dans le monde divin, tu n'as pas appris de ton vivant que les dieux vivent dans leur lieu à eux ?

\- Si mais…

\- Nous t'amenons chez notre Maître, alors sois respectueux comme tu dois l'être devant tous les dieux !

Avec une rapidité surhumaine, le groupe arriva devant un palais gigantesque et sombre. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Antoine y vit avec étonnement sur les murs des livres qui s'étalaient sur des étagères à l'infini tandis qu'un nombre incalculable d'objets étaient entreposés un peu partout. Ils avancèrent pour arriver dans une salle de forme ovale recouverte de tapisseries. En hauteur un feu sortant de nulle part éclairait les lieux. Et au centre de la pièce se trouvait une chaise, un bureau avec des feuilles, une plume et de l'encre posées dessus.

\- Krayn, AngelMJ, je vous ai envoyé régler cette histoire d'âme déréglée ! Pourquoi me l'amenez-vous ici même ? tonna une voix masculine et impérieuse.

\- Maître, s'agenouillèrent les anges – forçant Antoine à faire de même – nous avons essayé de le faire partir avec les autres âmes, mais il a réussi à se défaire de l'attraction et impossible pour nous de le forcer à plonger dans la cascade.

\- Vraiment ?

Le propriétaire de la voix se matérialisa devant eux. Tout habillé de noir, des yeux et de longs cheveux de la même couleur, un air très sérieux et un bouc majestueux, Antoine le reconnu pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois dessiné au temple.

Mahyar, le dieu de la mort.

* * *

**J'imagine tellement vos têtes, OMFG !**

**Review ? :3 contre une review je donne un câlin ou un spoil ou les deux, au choix, à vous de me le dire ^^**


	26. Chapitre 20 : Affrontements

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Avant le chapitre je voulais vous parler un petit peu parce qu'il y a énormément de choses à vous dire. On va commencer par le plus simple : quand j'ai publié le chapitre 19 le 13 janvier dernier, je vous remerciais pour les 455 reviews et les 8600 vues. Là, je vous remercie pour les 509 reviews et les plus de 11 500 vues, sans compter le nombre de followers et les gens qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leurs favorites qui a pas mal augmenté. C'est juste incroyable. Merci. La fic avait toujours eu du succès mais depuis un peu plus d'un mois, ça a été la folie autour de NMTVCQTD. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde en parler (coucou Twitter) et vous êtes aujourd'hui très nombreux à attendre la suite. ****Le point de départ semble être quand Aël Dragon a dessiné ses premiers fanarts sur la fic et par effet boule de neige beaucoup s'y sont intéressés. Et depuis des fanarts de beaucoup de monde j'en ai reçu plein *coeurs coeurs* Je ne pense pas qu'une telle "explosion" survienne à nouveau mais wow c'était vraiment fou.**

**Avec tous ces nouveaux lecteurs, beaucoup m'ont posé des questions sur le devenir de la fic. J'ai écris tout un texte dessus sur mon profil donc si vous êtes curieux allez lire là-bas x)**

**Incroyable mais vrai : ce chapitre est calme, pas beaucoup d'action et beaucoup de blabla. Ouais, ça existe. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattrape dès le prochain chapitre XD Par contre ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre à mes yeux, s'il vous déplaît, je suis désolée.**

**The Sheep : merci ! Les 25 chapitres d'un coup ? Mais t'as fait comment ? Ça devait être super long o.O**

**Nasseyre : J'ai lu toutes tes reviews et désoée pour tes feels. Effectivement, lire du fluffy est la solution idéale après du NMTVCQTD. Psst ! Sois prête pour la suite, car niveau brisage de feels... Enfin bref ! Oui Mahyar ! Mais il n'aura qu'un petit rôle. **

**M. L. : Pas du tout, j'ai imaginé le personnage d'Aela Archives plusieurs mois avant de connaitre Aël. **

**Olivia : Merci beaucoup ! Je comprends ton impatience et lire toutes tes reviews était intéressant. Je ne m'étends pas ici vu qu'on a pas mal échangé sur Twitter ^^**

**Bipolxire : Ah zut, surtout que Mathieu pas vraiment lui comme tu dis, bah ça risque de revenir quoi ^^'**

**Miss Otaku : Unster et Mahyar n'ont pas laissé de marbre pas mal de gens à ce que je vois XD Contente que ça te plaise ! Ah, cette évolution de Mathieu, j'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer :)**

**Guest : Euh oui ? XD**

**Une psychopathe : Ouais mais non :p et puis les menaces de mort et de torture j'en suis devenue blasée depuis le temps. Il n'y a que les regards d'Aël qui puissent me faire peur actuellement quand je lui spoil un peu ou lui fais des suppositions, voilà x)**

**Perone LaJambe : La mort d'Antoine était nécessaire, désolée. **

**LapinouChan : Une fin heureuse ? Ah ah réponse à la fin XD**

**Je suis actuellement avec Lise et Aël et c'est cette dernière qui poste le chapitre :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Affrontements**

Le corps d'Antoine avait été discrètement incinéré dans l'arrière-cour du château. L'excuse officielle au cas où les gens voulaient connaitre la raison de la fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel fut qu'un corps avait été retrouvé sous des décombres et que pour éviter tout risque de contagion, il avait été immédiatement brulé. Avec les cadavres parfois découverts sous les débris depuis l'attaque, c'était tout à fait plausible.

Devant le brasier qui s'éteignait alors que l'aube rosissait le ciel, Jérémy était pensif. Il n'avait pas connu le chevalier-protecteur assez longtemps pour sincèrement le pleurer. Cependant, il lui avait fait une forte impression et sa mort l'émouvait grandement.

Jérémy s'était toujours sentit enfermé, prisonnier de sa particularité dès sa naissance, malgré tout ce que sa famille faisait pour lui. Très jeune, il s'était persuadé que le destin était tout tracé et qu'il était impossible de s'en défaire. Le sort de Foxie à devenir une Sœur de la Sagesse sans qu'elle ne le choisisse l'avait conforté dans sa pensée et il ne supportait pas quand ses parents et ses frères lui répétaient qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un albinos. Contrairement à eux, lui voyait le regard des gens, le _sentait_ dans son dos et devinaient ce qu'ils disaient tout bas et pensaient très fort. Même s'il était prince, beaucoup imaginaient encore qu'il était une erreur de la nature qu'il fallait éradiquer. Alors Jérémy avait été jusqu'à là convaincu qu'il était impossible d'outrepasser sa condition.

Et sa route avait croisé celle d'Antoine.

De ce qu'il avait appris sur la fonction de chevalier-protecteur et d'amie-servante, Jérémy était persuadé qu'Antoine ne serait qu'un esclave sans volonté tout juste bon à subir des traitements terribles, le volet protection n'étant qu'un prétexte pour garder quelqu'un auprès de soi pour assouvir ses bas instincts. Pourtant, il avait découvert un jeune homme tout à fait différent de cette description.

Antoine avait été « libre ». Malgré son rôle, Mathieu lui laissait une relative liberté de mouvement et de parole. Ils étaient amis et se faisaient entièrement confiance, comme ils l'avaient démontré à plus d'une reprise. Si Jérémy avait ignoré leurs identités, jamais il n'aurait pu deviner qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un maître et son serviteur. Antoine était même intervenu quand Mathieu l'avait agressé, faisant entendre raison à son prince, le sermonnant, démontrant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur celui qui était son supérieur hiérarchique.

Le chevalier-protecteur avait réussi à dépasser les barrières qui entravaient normalement son rôle, sans outrepasser toutefois sa tâche. Contrairement ce à quoi sa naissance le prédisposait, il n'était pas qu'un serviteur sans intérêt, mais un compagnon et un confident dont le prince avait eu besoin.

Raison pour laquelle il avait été mortellement attaqué, songea Jérémy. Mathieu s'en retrouvait grandement diminué. Surtout, il avait changé pour devenir ce fou furieux. Non, il n'avait pas changé, sa facette sombre qu'il avait vue alors qu'il l'étranglait n'avait fait que s'amplifier. C'était comme si Antoine était l'unique rempart à la folie du prince et que ce rempart étant décédé, plus rien ne pouvait ne pouvait empêcher une telle colère de se déchainer.

Et c'était une telle folie qui allait un jour siéger sur le trône d'Ellsellgé ? Quelle était la pire des possibilités, Mathieu roi ou ceux qui préparaient sa perte ?

La réponse fut presque évidente : Mathieu malgré son état ne souhaitait pas leur décès, contrairement aux autres. Du moins, Mathieu ne le souhaitait pas avant la mort d'Antoine. Comment le prince allait-il évoluer ?

\- Jérémy ?

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir Alexis qui se tenait là.

\- Toi non plus tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Non, et me coucher ne servira à rien, je ne m'endormirais pas plus. Une session extraordinaire du conseil est sur le point de commencer, tu viens ?

\- J'arrive. On va parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Oui, entre autres. Entre l'attentat, l'étendue du complot et le devenir des deux royaumes, il y a beaucoup de choses à discuter, et vite.

Jérémy profita qu'il y ait juste son frère pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de l'embrasement.

\- S'il y a de graves problèmes en Ellsellgé, qu'allons-nous faire ? Si le prince Mathieu et son père manquent de se faire tuer et nous appellent à l'aide, devrons-nous intervenir ?

\- C'est compliqué, répondit le roi. La paix doit se faire et le complot doit être annihilé de toute urgence il est vrai, mais je dois penser à mon royaume avant toute chose. Nous venons de subir une attaque alors que le pays commençait tout juste à se remettre de la peste. Je dois faire en sorte que la capitale aille mieux et ensuite penser à nos voisons.

\- Mais tu souhaites les aider, je me trompe ?

Alexis ne répondit pas. Cependant son cadet le connaissait assez pour lire sur son visage la réponse.

\- Tu as envie de le faire.

\- Le conseil ne le permettra pas, et le peuple non plus. Ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi j'aiderais les Ellsellgiens en défaveur des Plectrumis. La situation est déjà assez instable, cela ne ferait que l'augmenter. Je suis roi depuis trop peu, les possibles contestataires pourraient retourner cet argument contre moi.

\- Mais malgré les avis défavorables, c'est toi le souverain, tu ne peux pas imposer ta volonté ?

\- Je le pourrais, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Et puis entre nous, je n'ai pas envie de tomber dans le piège de forcer mon avis et passer pour un tyran qui ne prend pas en compte l'avis des autres.

\- Pas envie de ressembler à Mathieu ?

\- Il n'est pas un tyran.

\- Pas encore.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au lieu du conseil. Alexis voulait éclaircir un dernier point avant d'entrer.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je refuse de passer pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas que je vais me laisser faire. Tu as raison, je suis le roi et on doit m'écouter, mais affirmer que je peux tout faire et décider selon ma volonté est faux. Père m'avait prévenu, mais je m'en rends compte à présent.

\- Moi en tout cas je pense qu'il faut qu'on agisse. Ce complot a l'air trop important et préparé pour qu'Ellsellgé en sorte indemne et, par extension, Plectrum. Si nous ne faisons rien, la famille royale va être tuée et il y aura les mêmes problèmes que chez nous, en pire.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être le roi Henri est-il au fait de la situation plus que nous le soupçonnons ? Peut-être ne dit-il rien par mesure de sécurité, comme nous le faisons en ne divulguant pas ce que l'on sait à l'étranger. Mathieu est parti depuis longtemps de chez lui, la situation a sûrement évolué depuis lors et tout va s'arranger.

\- Toi-même tu n'y crois pas.

\- Non, mais toi qui va donner ton avis au conseil, sache que ce sont les arguments qui vont t'être rétorqués. Prépare ton argumentaire, cela peut t'être utile. David a déjà préparé le sien.

Comprenant que ses frères avaient choisis leur camp, similaire au sien, Jérémy reprit confiance.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle – une qui avait été épargnée de l'attaque – et le prince constata qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver. David était en vive discussion avec Foxie, tandis que plus loin, se tenaient I, Patrick, Gabriel, Frédéric et Sébastien. Les nouveaux venus remarquèrent vite que deux camps séparaient les gens. D'un côté se trouvait David et Patrick, tandis que Foxie rejoignit les autres. Ces derniers semblaient mécontents. Seul I semblait indécis et n'appartenait à aucun camp, étant au milieu des autres.

Alexis ne s'en laissa pas déstabiliser et prit la parole.

\- Bonjour. Je sais qu'il est tôt et que vous avez été prévenus au tout dernier moment de l'existence de cette réunion, mais il s'est passé dernièrement bien des évènements et il nous faut réagir de toute urgence. Le prince David vous a mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit juste avant de débuter le conseil.

\- Effectivement, sire, répondit Gabriel. Le prince Mathieu, la princesse Charlotte et Demoiselle Daniel sont parti cette nuit suite au décès du chevalier-protecteur.

\- Son assassinat, corrigea Jérémy.

Il passa sous silence que c'était Mathieu qui avait achevé son ami. Pour lui, c'était ce qu'il avait subi au préalable qui comptait. Gabriel avait évoqué la mort d'Antoine comme s'il parlait du temps dehors, mais Jérémy se rappela qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fréquenté ce dernier, aussi se montrait-il informel dans ses propos sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Tout ceci prouve qu'il y a des failles dans la sécurité, dit Sébastien. C'est préoccupant ! On ne peut même plus prétendre que les civils soient saufs !

\- Le général Nota-Bene a été prévenu, indiqua Alexis, et il fait tout pour résoudre ce problème. Dès qu'il aura fini de réorganiser les rondes des soldats, il viendra aussitôt me faire un rapport des changements, que je puisse être au courant et de vérifier par moi-même.

\- Arrivera-t-il à accomplir cette tâche ? demanda I. C'est beaucoup pour un seul homme !

\- Il ne travaille pas seul en vérité, mais en collaboration avec les autres généraux. C'est beaucoup de travail mais il m'a certifié qu'il pourrait le faire et au vu de ses capacités, je lui fais confiance. En l'absence du général en chef des armées pour la raison que vous savez, il est l'un des plus gradés au sein de l'armée et quasiment le bras droit du général en chef : les hommes lui obéiront sans problème. L'armée va être entièrement réorganisée et les gardes seront plus prudent que jamais.

\- Pour qu'elle soit envoyée combattre en Ellsellgé plutôt que de se préoccuper de notre sécurité, s'exclama Frédéric d'un ton mauvais.

\- Pour le moment, je ne me rappelle pas en avoir parlé, rétorqua Alexis.

\- Mais c'est ce que vous souhaitez, Votre Altesse, intervint Foxie. Le prince David n'a pas été formel sur ce point, mais je l'ai compris.

Voilà donc quel était le point qui les désunissait. La jeune femme faisait partie de ceux qui refusaient une intervention armée hors du royaume. Le roi allait devoir exprimer sa volonté, car contrairement à ce que pensaient les gens, il n'avait pas choisi une position bien définie. Il avait ses opinions mais avant de penser en tant qu'individu, il devait penser en tant que roi. Tout ce qu'il allait dire et faire, ce serait pour le bien de son royaume avant tout. Malgré la fatigue due à la nuit blanche, Alexis avait les idées très claires et allait tout faire pour imposer sa volonté tout en convainquant ceux qui étaient contre – si toutefois il y parvenait. La séance allait être longue.

\- Je pense à la sécurité de Plectrum avant toute chose, annonça-t-il. C'est pour cela que je veux que l'armée soit opérationnelle : que ce soit de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur, nous devrons être prêts à toute éventualité. Etes-vous contre cela ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Votre Majesté, s'empressa de répondre Frédéric. Nous espérons que la paix se fasse durablement.

\- C'est pour cela qu'une fois que je serai sûr que rien ne pourra troubler l'ordre établi, une partie de l'armée ira sous mon ordre si le prince Mathieu appelle à l'aide.

Ceux qui étaient contre une intervention armée réagit aussitôt en se levant et en protestant bruyamment.

\- Pourquoi une idée si… saugrenue ? demanda Foxie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alexis aurait préféré que son amie ne soit pas là. Il avait beau aimer Foxie, son intervention le dérangeait fortement. Pourquoi contestait-elle ses choix ? A croire que leur lien faisait oublier à la Sœur sa place vis-à-vis de lui. Le roi allait devoir la remettre à sa place.

\- Pour la sécurité, Demoiselle Foxie. C'est le même complot qui menace Ellsellgé que Plectrum. Vous avez vu malheureusement ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'attentat, vous avez été témoin d'à quel point les comploteurs sont organisés. Ils veulent la perte des Sommet, mais également la nôtre. Ma famille est menacée de mort.

\- Mais s'ils ne désirent que la mort de la famille royale d'Ellsellgé ? s'enquit Gabriel.

\- Je suis fiancé à la princesse Charlotte, intervint David. Elle est une héritière du roi, sa descendance après elle, et la mienne en même temps. Nous sommes de trop.

\- Il suffirait de rompre les fiançailles pour que le danger soit écarté.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, rétorqua le prince. Le complot est contre les deux royaumes. Qui sait si la personne qui compte prendre le pouvoir en Ellsellgé compte s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Nous sommes aussi concernés.

\- Et ne croyez pas que parce que vous n'êtes pas un Breut que vous êtes épargnés, indiqua Alexis. Tout le monde était touché lors des attentats. Ceux qui n'hésitent pas à provoquer des dizaines, voire des centaines de victimes, peuvent recommencer à tout moment et vous tuer sans le moindre scrupule.

\- Justement, Votre Majesté, dit en hésitant I, vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser toute notre garnison chez nous pour nous protéger ?

Foxie et les autres du même camp approuvèrent.

\- Parce que l'origine du problème semble venir d'Ellsellgé et que tant qu'elle existe, nous sommes en danger de mort. Une partie de notre armée alliée aux forces de nos voisins pourra vaincre nos ennemis communs.

\- Sauf si leur armée ne trahi pas comme la nôtre ! persifla Sébastien.

\- Vous ne pouvez l'affirmer, contesta Patrick. Et je connais des gens qui là-bas qui ont tout un réseau à Sommet. S'il faut se battre il y aura des personnes, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Il y a bien trop d'hypothèses dans votre raisonnement, Sire ! s'exclama Foxie. C'est imprudent ! A croire que vous oubliez votre devoir pour vous prouver des valeurs guerrières !

Le point d'Alexis frappa durement la table, ce qui eût pour effet de faire taire tout le monde autour de lui.

\- Demoiselle Foxie, avec tout le respect que je vous dois du fait de votre titre, je ne vous autorise pas à m'accuser de telles sornettes irrespectueuses ! Avez-vous oublié à qui vous vous adressez ?

Foxie écarquilla les yeux tant elle fut surprise par la réaction d'Alexis. Mais elle se reprit vite et répondit.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, votre Majesté, je n'aurais pas dû tenir de tels propos. C'est mon inquiétude pour le sort de mon pays qui parle ainsi.

\- Je comprends vos inquiétudes, je les partage bien évidemment. Mais c'est pour cela que je prends ces décisions, pour la sécurité de Plectrum, qui est grandement menacé à cause de ce complot qui veut notre perte. Je crains qu'il y ait de grandes chances pour que l'on reçoive un message d'aide de la part du prince Mathieu, aussi nous faut-il être prêt à partir. Mais ne croyez pas que l'aide soit purement gratuite : il est bien évident qu'Ellsellgé aura d'importantes dettes envers notre royaume et que nous saurons exploiter comment le pays devra nous rembourser. Je vois à long terme et ce sera à l'avantage de Plectrum. Maintenant, je vous propose que l'on discute de la préparation de l'armée, les effectifs et de combien cela va coûter…

* * *

\- Le problème est résolu ?

\- De ce que mes compétences permettent, oui. Pour le reste, je ne suis qu'un général et je reste impuissant pour le reste.

\- Ne dîtes pas cela, de ce que j'en ai vu, vous êtes compétent et on ne peut mieux qualifié !

Le général Nota-Bene sourit au commentaire de Bob. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis peu et étaient très différents, mais très vite, une amitié – ou du moins un lien qui y ressemble – était née. Ils étaient fatigués par la longue nuit écoulée et tout le travail effectué depuis, néanmoins, Bob avait tenu à rendre visite à Benjamin.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

\- Vous, je l'ignore, mais de mon côté, je dois remettre mon rapport au roi sur le remaniement des soldats.

\- Fort bien. Je pense encore vaquer un temps. J'ai l'impression d'être payé à ne rien faire et je n'aime pas ça ! Je veux vous être utile.

Bob pensait réellement ce qu'il disait aussi s'éloigna-t-il de son nouvel ami pour explorer les environs, espérant follement trouver le moindre indice pouvant les aider, quand il tomba sur un homme imposant qui allait en direction du château. Ce dernier le regarda avec méfiance avant de lui barrer le chemin avec son bras.

\- Oh là ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte. Je ne t'ai jamais vu et tu sembles être bien curieux d'allure ! Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu si proche du château de Sa Majesté ?

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question !

Bob détailla le nouveau venu : grand, musclé, brun et barbu, il avait l'air calme quoique ses sourcils froncés démontraient une certaine sévérité. Il portait une armure bleutée et ses épaulettes, en formes d'ailes d'oiseau, étaient imposantes. Son blason, similaire aux épaulettes, trônait fièrement sur sa ceinture. Cet inconnu imposait une telle prestance que le mercenaire le respecta aussitôt malgré lui. Cependant l'homme posa la main sur sa garde.

\- Je ne le répèterai pas : qui êtes-vous ? Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la force s'il le faut !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Bob se mette en position de défense tandis que ses mains chauffèrent. Si son interlocuteur le défiait plus longtemps, il allait…

\- Général JDay !

Bob se retourna pour voir Benjamin arriver en vitesse vers lui.

\- Général JDay, s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé, je me disais bien que je vous avais reconnu !

Avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Benjamin s'occupa de faire les présentations.

\- Bob, je vous présente le général en chef des armées de Plectrum, Monsieur JDay ! Général, je vous présente Bob Lennon, un mercenaire engagé par Gabriel Chevillard et qui travaille pour Sa Majesté !

\- Tout est en ordre avec lui ? demanda JDay.

\- Je peux vous l'affirmer.

\- Bien, j'ai foi en votre parole, aussi je vous crois.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de tous, JDay délaissa son épée. Cependant, il regardait les alentours comme si le danger pouvait surgir de partout en même temps.

\- Je suis étonné, avoua Bob. Pourquoi le général en chef des armées de Plectrum était-il loin de la capitale en cette période aussi sombre ?

\- Vous pouvez parler, indiqua Benjamin devant le regard septique de JDay, il fait partie de ceux qui enquêtent sur le complot.

\- Un mercenaire serait capable d'une telle prouesse ? Mais s'il travaille pour le roi, c'est qu'il doit mériter cette confiance. Sachez, mercenaire Lennon, que le roi Alexis, sitôt nommé roi, m'a chargé d'escorter Son Altesse l'ancien roi Michel en sûreté jusqu'à EchecDeRimes, comptant sur ma discrétion et ma force pour y arriver. J'y suis allé en compagnie de l'un de mes meilleurs soldats, monsieur Julien Connard.

\- Vous êtes parti juste après l'abdication ? réfléchit Bob. Mais cela ne fait quelques jours, comment pouvez-vous déjà être là en si peu de temps ? Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Mais si c'est possible grâce à une explication très logique. Mais je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour vous en parler.

Le général se retourna.

\- Vous pouvez venir, l'endroit est sécurisé.

Bob et Benjamin aperçurent derrière l'épaule de JDay deux autres personnes qui arrivaient à leur tour. L'un était un jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blond foncé attaché en une queue de cheval, l'autre était une que Benjamin n'aurait pas cru revoir de sitôt.

* * *

\- Votre Majesté, je suis désolée…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand nous parlons entre nous, cela est trop étrange.

\- Non, j'ai oublié ces derniers temps ma position et c'était incorrect, vous avez bien fait de me rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Foxie…

\- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous devons nous comporter en adultes. Même si jamais je n'oublierai nos jeunes années d'innocence, il faut accepter nos rôles respectifs.

Le conseil n'était toujours pas terminé mais les différents protagonistes avaient longuement réfléchi sur la préparation de l'armée et de toutes les conséquences que cela engendrait. Après moult débats – notamment sur le coût d'une telle opération et comment les Plectrumis allaient payer – Gabriel recopiait sur papier le résumé de la réunion sous les regards attentifs des autres personnes pour être sûr que tout fut bien retranscrit. Foxie en avait profité pour parler un peu plus loin avec Alexis.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas parler que de ceci, Sire, mais également d'un autre point.

\- Lequel ?

\- Aujourd'hui, je vous ai vu comme étant un souverain. Vous vous êtes conduit en majesté. Je ne dis pas que vous ne l'étiez pas avant, mais vous avez imposé un tel respect que les autres s'en sont également rendus compte. Vous êtes vu comme un roi sur qui on peut avoir confiance et vos décisions seront écoutées sans qu'elles soient si facilement contestées.

Il y avait une réelle admiration dans la voix de la jeune femme. Alexis se demanda comment l'avait-elle perçu jusqu'à maintenant. Comme un faiblard ? Un homme qui n'avait aucunement l'allure d'un roi ?

Dans tous les cas, cela le confortait dans sa prise de position de la journée, surtout maintenant qu'il avait réussi à convaincre toute l'assemblée dans sa démarche. Si eux étaient de son côté, le peuple suivrait plus facilement, surtout par l'intermédiaire des deux représentants Frédéric et Sébastien.

Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Bob et un Benjamin à l'air hébété et agité.

\- Votre Majesté…, commença Benjamin.

\- Général Nota-Bene, vous êtes venu me remettre votre rapport ?

\- J'allais le faire, mais il y a eu un imprévu.

Sans crier gare, JDay, Julien Connard et un troisième homme entrèrent dans la salle, provoquant la surprise générale.

\- Père ? s'exclama David.

Michel Breut s'avança vers le groupe tandis que les portes se refermèrent.

\- Mais que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit Jérémy.

\- Je devais regagner EchecDeRimes il est vrai, expliqua Michel, mais en chemin, la déesse Kriza Lied m'a parlé en songe et m'a dit de revenir sur mes pas, ayant apparemment un dernier rôle à jouer dans la capitale. Je suis donc revenu et en voyant l'état du château, j'ai eu peur pour vous. Heureusement, on m'a assuré que vous alliez bien !

Michel regarda tout le monde d'un regard perçant.

\- Il s'est passé bien des choses en mon absence. Je veux tout savoir.

Alexis lui résuma les faits. Plus le récit avançait, plus les trois derniers venus écarquillaient les yeux.

\- Je vois, dit lentement Michel. C'est pour cela que tu as réuni le conseil ? Pour organiser la sécurité ?

\- Oui Père. Nous venons de tomber d'accord sur comment déployer une aide armée si une intervention en Ellsellgé devait être nécessaire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et votre retour, général JDay, est inespéré pour mener à bien cette opération.

\- Je conduirais cette armée si vous me le demandez, Votre Majesté.

\- C'est hors de question ! tonna Michel.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, surpris de cet éclat de voix soudain. L'ancien roi s'adressa à son successeur.

\- Emmener l'armée hors de Plectrum alors qu'on a besoin de soldats ici ? Mais c'est insensé ! Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit, Alexis ?

Le susnommé se sentit humilié par la remarque de son père. Non seulement il s'était fait réprimander comme s'il n'était qu'un petit garçon, mais devant tous les autres, il ne l'avait pas appelé par ses titres. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si le véritable roi était encore Michel et qu'il pouvait se permettre de contester ainsi ses choix, vu qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre.

Cependant, il était sûr de lui et maintenant que tout son conseil était d'accord avec lui, ce n'était pas son père qui l'empêcherait de mettre son plan à exécution, surtout que celui-ci ne connaissait pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

\- Si Père, ce sera le cas. Tout sera fait selon ce que j'ai décidé. Je suis le roi, il est normal que je décide et qu'on me suive après m'avoir conseillé.

\- Et où vas-tu trouver tous ces hommes ?

\- Excepté les plus jeunes, tous savent se battre, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

Alexis faisait référence à une loi que le roi Kriss avait écrite et que Michel à peine roi avait fait appliquer. La peste avait fait de tels ravages que face à une éventuelle invasion de la part d'Ellsellgé qui aurait pu profiter de cette faiblesse, chaque homme et chaque femme en âge de se battre avait obligatoirement appris à manier les armes. Le but étant que le royaume pouvait être défendu en cas de problème. Et Alexis comptait sur ces personnes pour défendre la capitale comme l'ensemble du royaume aux côtés de l'armée restée sur place quand lui serait partie en Ellsellgé.

\- Il restera suffisamment de personnes sachant se servir d'une épée en cas d'une nouvelle attaque.

\- Ça a bien servi quand le château a été attaqué…

\- Le message va être écrit et diffusé dès aujourd'hui, en même temps que l'annonce de l'armée mobilisée. Nous fournirons des armes à ceux qui n'en ont pas, mais beaucoup ont au moins une fourche ou quelque chose qui leur permettra de se défendre voire d'attaquer. Ils vont aussi être ré-entrainés. Nous devons être prêts à partir prochainement. D'ailleurs je vais rédiger tout cela maintenant.

Michel regarda Alexis, toujours effaré.

\- Et si des traîtres sont toujours présents dans les rangs ?

\- Apparemment, seul Laurent Grey était coupable de traîtrise parmi les nôtres. Les soldats survivants qui nous avaient trahi ont avoué que c'était lui qui était allé les voir, les avaient manipulés et les avaient payés. Quant à Laurent, il n'était qu'une créature de ceux qui fomentent ce maudit complot depuis Ellsellgé. Mais face à un possible problème, des forces seront placées à la capitale, comme je l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu. Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision ?

\- Non.

\- Nous le soutenons, intervint David.

\- Et nous viendrons avec lui ! rajouta Jérémy, déterminé.

\- Vous y aller tous les trois ? s'offusqua leur père. Mais qui s'occupera du pouvoir en votre absence ?

\- Et bien père, je crois savoir quel est ce rôle prédit par la déesse Kriza Lied, répondit Alexis. Je vous nommerai régent en mon absence. Avez-vous une dernière objection ?

Michel ne trouva rien à redire pour le moment, même si son visage exprimait ses doutes. Il accepta de devenir régent et le conseil s'acheva bientôt.

Voulant savoir ce qu'il restait de son armée, JDay se dirigea en direction des bâtiments de la garnison, Julien sur ses talons.

\- Ce nouveau roi, il l'air prometteur, sourit ce dernier.

\- Un peu trop sûr de lui peut-être, analysa JDay. Mais il nous manque des éléments pour tout comprendre. Lui semble faire confiance au prince Mathieu car il l'a connu, contrairement à nous. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous obéissons aux ordres, même si nous n'aimons pas ça.

\- J'espère que nous combattrons, ce sera enfin un moyen de prouver notre valeur plutôt que de toujours servir de milice en ville faute de champs de bataille.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es doué que la guerre est une chose amusante. J'espère moi au contraire que la guerre sera évitée.

\- Eh bien si c'est le cas, j'espère pouvoir te faire profiter de mes autres talents, répondit Julien en clignant d'un œil, provoquant chez son interlocuteur un léger rouge sur les joues.

* * *

Antoine comprit qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment. Le dieu Mahyar n'était pas reconnu pour sa bonté. Ce dernier accueillait les âmes des défunts et les emmenait dans leur dernière demeure. Il était consciencieux dans sa tâche et détestait que les gens refusent la mort et cherchent à la détourner. Sa vengeance se révélait alors terrible.

Et le visage de Mahyar exprimait sa colère.

\- Comment une simple âme peut-elle oser se rebeller ? Comment peut-elle simplement imaginer cela ?

Sa voix n'avait pas été prononcée de manière forte, mais ce murmure exprimait néanmoins toute sa fureur. Ses yeux étaient si menaçants que même les Anges n'osèrent croiser le regard.

\- Je…, voulu commencer à se justifier Antoine, mais le dieu le coupa.

\- Qui t'a autorisé à parler ? Personne !

Cette fois-ci, la colère s'était reflétée dans le cri de Mahyar. Effrayé, Antoine se recroquevilla sur place, essayant de se faire oublier. Les Anges le regardèrent d'un air sévère et l'obligèrent à rester agenouillé sur le sol. La divinité n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Mahyar s'approcha de lui en le fixant comme jamais. L'infortuné chevalier-protecteur sentit comme une sorte de pression qui s'installait dans son corps, lui faisant mal.

\- Tu as refusé de suivre comme les autres âmes le chemin te conduisant jusqu'à ta dernière demeure, ce qui est impardonnable. L'une de mes tâches est de faire en sorte que rien ne perturbe ce qui doit être fait. Un gêneur comme toi n'a aucune raison d'être !

La peur d'Antoine s'accentua de même que la douleur. Cependant, il osa braver l'interdiction de parler.

\- Dieu Mahyar, il faut que…

\- Silence !

\- Mais je…

D'un seul mouvement, les Anges frappèrent Antoine à la tête, le propulsant plus loin. Il failli abandonner à ce moment-là, ne supportant plus que quelqu'un fasse preuve de violence envers lui. Il avait trop donné de son vivant pour accepter que cela recommence dans sa mort. Mais prévenir Mathieu du danger et faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas un monstre étaient tellement important qu'il continua sur sa lancée, qu'importe les risques.

\- Il faut que je retourne là-bas ! J'ai une dernière mission à accomplir !

\- Tes petits prétextes pour revenir à la vie m'indiffèrent. C'est lâche que de vouloir échapper à son destin.

\- Il faut…

\- Tu n'as donc aucun respect ? Très bien, je vais te faire subir plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne vais pas t'envoyer dans ta dernière demeure, je vais te supprimer définitivement ! Tu vas disparaître du monde des morts, mais tous ceux qui t'ont connu et qui vivent encore vont t'oublier. Tu seras effacé de leur mémoire comme toutes les traces prouvant ta vie mortelle ne seront plus. C'est l'ultime sentence, comme ça, tu n pourras jamais plus faire preuve d'irrespect envers moi.

Le dieu prit un spectre d'un magnifique noir d'ébène qui se terminait par un pommeau sculpté en forme d'un crâne.

\- Disparais pour toujours, Antoine Daniel !

\- Attendez, dieu Mahyar !

Une nouvelle personne entra dans les lieux. D'apparence féminine, une chevelure bouclée ornée de cornes et habillée dans une longue robe rouge sombre, des ailes ombres ressemblant à celles de chauves-souris, noires avec des reflets rouges par moment, la nouvelle venue était celle qui venait de parler.

\- Dunklayth… Pourquoi un Ange **(1)** oserait braver la volonté d'un dieu qui lui est supérieur ?

\- Je suis ici selon la volonté de la déesse Déponia qui m'envoie. Elle vous conjure d'épargner Antoine Daniel et de le lui confier.

Mahyar fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que Déponia veut faire de cette misérable âme ?

\- Je l'ignore, dieu Mahyar, elle n'a pas tenu à me préciser la raison d'une telle requête. Mais elle a ajouté que si vous accédiez à sa demande, elle s'en souviendrait.

Dunklayth soutint le regard de son interlocuteur, qui prit finalement la parole au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Je suppose que Déponia a ses raisons. J'accepte de lui céder l'âme, mais si ce qu'elle a préparée pour lui me déplait, il devra tout de même subir le sort que je lui réserve.

\- Je transmettrai le message, dieu Mahyar.

Dunklayth s'approcha alors d'Antoine et s'empara de lui.

\- Viens Antoine Daniel, la déesse Déponia t'attend.

Et de la même manière que les deux premiers Anges, Antoine fut emmené dans un nouvel endroit, loin de ceux qui avaient failli l'annihiler définitivement.

Mais qu'est-ce que la déesse attendait de lui ?

* * *

**(1)** **Ne soyez pas choqués par le fait que Dunklayth soit un Ange, c'est le terme qui désigne tous les serviteurs divins. Je m'inspire des anges de la Bible, à l'époque où ceux-ci n'étaient pas des angelots ailés mais des créatures qui délivraient des messages et tout, soit très différent de la représentant actuelle qu'on se fait d'eux (et ceux d'Evangelion aussi, ainsi que d'autres représentations).**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? **

**La suite dans un mois pile poil. Avec le concours en mars je ne comptais pas sortir de chapitre ce mois-ci mais le 14 mars, ce sera les un an de la fic, alors je ne pouvais pas passer à côté et le chapitre 21 sera posté. Petite précision, il se nommera la tempête, par rapport au tire du chapitre 18. Voilà, vous voyez à quoi vous attendre XD**

**D'ailleurs, pour les un an de NMTVCQTD (14 mars je répète), vous voulez fêter ça avec moi ? Pour cette date-là, voulez-vous dessiner une scène ou un personnage qui vous a marqué plus particulièrement ? Ou écrire un texte par rapport à la fic (comme les OS du recueil oui) ? Voire autre chose, je n'en sais rien ^^ Si vous voulez y participer, utilisez le #NMTVCQTD1AN (histoire que je me situe) sur twitter et si vous avez pas twitter il y a toujours les mails ou ff. C'est une idée comme ça mais si vous suivez ce serait génial. ****Vous n'êtes pas obligés hein, mais c'est juste histoire de marquer le coup des un an, car c'est une année de folie avec vous et cette fic :D**

**Faîtes exploser le nombre de reviews maintenant ! **


	27. Chapitre 21 : La tempête

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**C'est avec une grand émotion que je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Il y a tout juste un an, le prologue sortait. Un an que ma fic vit, un an que je partage à vos côtés cette aventure. Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire NMTVCQTD. L'histoire se finira d'ici quelques chapitres et ça me fera bizarre... En attendant l'aventure se poursuit pour plusieurs mois encore !**

**Petite précision : le JDay/MC n'était pas du tout prévu à la base, mais à force de fréquenter Aël baaaahhhh... Voilà quoi XD**

**Phi**** : Bien sûr que je l'ai fait XD Quant à Mahyar, en même temps, c'est Mahyar. Déponia a ses raisons hein, peut-être que tu seras moins contente après. Tant mieux si tu as aimé ^^**

**Nasseyre**** : Parce que j'aime attirer la haine des gens XD Au moins tu as retenu quelque chose ;)**

**Chesire**** : Oui il y a une véritable relation entre JDay et MC. Pour l'amure, remercie Aël, j'ai fait les descriptions par rapport à son magnifique dessin. Tu vas vite découvrir si Dépo va faire du mal à Antoine. Merciiiiiiiii *cœurs***

**Anna Libellule**** : Merci ! La suite maintenant ma belle !**

**Ship is real**** : Wow ! J'aime beaucoup tes théories ! Je ne peux pas te répondre autre chose que "tu liras" ça mais c'est hyper intéressant ce que tu proposes !**

**Cosimoon**** : Tu dois être l'une des rares à ne pas m'en vouloir pour ça o.O Pour l'espoir... Ecoute, dans cette fic il vaut mieux ne pas trop espérer, comme ça on n'est pas déçu, c'est mieux XD**

**Il y a de l'action dans ce chapitre, et aussi un peu de violence. Bref, ça change du précédent. Attendez-vous à présent à ce que qu'il y est plus de violence et que les gens qui passent l'arme à gauche soient nombreux. **

**Gros chapitre, le plus long publié en un seul morceau (pas loin de 11 000 mots avec le blabla). Mais la fic n'a pas tous les jours un an, alors autant fêter ça avec pas mal de lecture ^^ Mais vu le boulot demandé (jamais je n'ai passé autant de temps devant un chapitre), je recouperai les chapitres par la suite s'ils sont aussi longs. Et j'ai pris du plaisir en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : La tempête**

Mathieu trottait dans les couloirs du château à l'aide de ses petites jambes, Antoine le suivant juste derrière lui, attentif. Le prince, âgé de presque trois ans, s'amusait à explorer les lieux en gesticulant dans tous les sens, compensant son mutisme forcé dû à une inflammation de la gorge. Cette dernière était sans gravité mais Mathieu, fort mécontent, s'occupait comme il pouvait.

Le roi Henri, qui revenait d'un conseil, croisa son fils. Il était au courant de sa situation et souhaita le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de démontrer de tels gestes d'affection et ce n'était pas non plus très protocolaire mais le jeune âge de Mathieu et son état pouvaient justifier une telle attitude aux yeux de la cour. Cependant, le prince ne réagit pas à la main qui se tendait vers lui. Au contraire, il se tourna vers Antoine et leva les bras en l'air.

\- Votre Majesté, s'excusa le chevalier-protecteur en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Mathieu regarda son père une fois ses bras autour du cou d'Antoine. Il lui sourit timidement, ne sachant comment réagir.

Henri se sentit quelque peu humilié mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Mathieu ne soit pas très familier avec lui : ils se voyaient peu et Henri restait souvent informel avec lui, ne sachant se comporter avec un petit. Il était presque aux yeux de son fils un étranger, un inconnu devant lequel on restait indifférent. Le prince démontrait au contraire une affection très forte envers son protecteur. Même ici devant tout le monde, Mathieu gazouilla dans les bras qu'il aimait tant et lorsqu'il fut déposé à terre, il se dépêcha de s'emparer de la main d'Antoine qui le raccompagnait chez lui.

Malgré le refus de son fils, Henri voulut le revoir. Sans faire annoncer sa venue par les gardes devant l'entrée, il entra dans les appartements princiers. Discrètement, il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre, dissimulé par la porte de celle-ci qui était à moitié ouverte. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une bonne vue.

Antoine racontait une histoire à l'enfant tout en la théâtralisant. En pleine scène de bataille, il imitait un chevalier vaillant qui malgré les difficultés combattait fièrement au nom de son roi. Devant un Mathieu ravi qui applaudissait et souriait, Antoine distribua des coups d'épées imaginaires avant de gagner la bataille. Le prince, heureux d'un tel dénouement, tendit ses bras en direction de son protecteur qui le prit dans ses bras. Antoine serra l'enfant contre lui et caressa ses cheveux. Cette vision toucha Henri. Il était heureux de constater que son fils était heureux malgré une famille relativement absente. Charlotte était encore bien trop jeune pour être en âge de s'amuser avec son cousin, mais cela changerait d'ici quelques mois. En attendant, Antoine transmettait amour et tendresse.

\- Votre Altesse, n'essayez pas, vous allez vous faire mal !

Ces mots alertèrent le roi qui regarda derechef la scène. Mathieu avait la face cramoisie et serrait ses petits poings en même temps qu'il fronça les sourcils et mouvait ses lèvres. Malgré les paroles d'Antoine, il cherchait à parler. Il tentait encore et encore, puis...

\- Me'i Awane !

Il n'avait pu que le dire à voix basse mais elle fut parfaitement audible pour les deux autres personnes. Touché, Antoine passa à nouveau sa main dans les cheveux de Mathieu et les caressa puis lui embrassa le front. Tout content, le petit garçon se serra davantage contre son protecteur et ferma les yeux. Quand sa respiration devint régulière, Antoine se sépara du prince, le coucha et le borda. Rassuré de voir Mathieu dormir paisiblement, Henri s'en alla. Mais dans son départ, il cogna un pied contre une petite table. L'effet fut immédiat : Antoine, poignard en main, entra à toute vitesse dans l'entrée avant de se figer.

\- Votre Majesté !

\- Votre êtes toujours alerte en cas de danger, c'est bien. Continuez de protégez le prince, Antoine Daniel.

Henri se réveilla au moment où Antoine jurait qu'il le ferait. Pourquoi s'était-il remémoré un tel souvenir ? L'absence de Mathieu sans aucun doute, ainsi que sa peur du danger qui le guettait. Et si le chevalier-protecteur n'était plus en mesure de protéger son fils ? Et si ce dernier n'était déjà plus de ce monde ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il un mauvais pressentiment ? S'il n'avait aucune garantie que Mathieu allait bien, il n'avait aucune preuve de l'inverse non plus.

Henri n'espérait qu'une chose : revoir son fils vivant et en bonne santé et surtout, pouvoir lui témoigner enfin l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il s'assoupit à nouveau. Et comme lorsqu'il avait vécu cette scène pour la première fois, le roi avait négligé un détail de grande importance : parmi les personnes qui avaient assisté à cette scène se trouvaient deux adolescents au regard triste et nostalgique. Il s'agissait d'une fratrie qui enviait ce qu'il venait de se passer au point d'avoir laissé tomber le masque le temps de quelques minutes avant de reprendre contenance à l'arrivée de leur père.

Edward et Serafina Gnik.

* * *

\- Nina, il faut que nous parlions tous les deux.

Nina grimaça, mais Fujix se trouvant derrière elle, il ne put la voir. La jeune femme avait tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver seule avec lui ces derniers jours, trouvant toujours une tâche à effectuer, mais à ce moment précis, elle n'avait plus aucune excuse pour fuir la discussion. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans les bas-fonds de Sommet. Depuis qu'ils menaient un mouvement de résistance, les Fossoyeurs et leurs alliés avaient dynamisé les lieux, les rendant vivants. Au lieu d'être seulement l'endroit où les gens pauvres se réfugiaient d'ordinaire pour dormir ou échapper aux gardes, voilà que tout le monde se déplaçait et parlait, aussi personne ne faisait attention à ce qui était dit. Fujix pouvait parler assez librement à son interlocutrice.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons nous dire, maître Guru.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, surpris. Le groupe s'était rapproché depuis leur arrivée dans ces lieux, devenant plus familiers entre eux, au point de se tutoyer entre eux sans que cela ne pose le moindre problème. La froideur et la distance qu'imposait Nina prouvait sa volonté de fuite. Mais l'homme refusait cette éventualité.

\- Nina, j'ai bien remarqué que tu fais tout pour m'éviter _moi_. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour provoquer une telle colère chez toi ?

Elle aurait pu mentir, fuir une nouvelle fois. Mais elle aussi se lassait de ce comportement. Nina se retourna pour faire face à celui qui était lié à son destin.

\- Je me souviens de mon enfance.

Cette simple phrase provoqua un choc chez Fujix, qui haussa les sourcils.

\- Co-comment ?

\- Tu as très bien compris.

\- Donc tu sais.

\- Dans les grandes lignes. Je me souviens notamment du jour où j'ai perdu la mémoire.

\- Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?

\- Etienne Gnik a assassiné mes parents adoptifs et a cherché à s'emparer de moi. J'ai fui et je me suis cognée contre une calèche. Je suppose que le choc m'a fait perdre la mémoire, puisqu'après un trou noir je me souviens uniquement de l'orphelinat. Mais les mots prononcés par Etienne... Ils sont maintenant gravés dans ma mémoire et j'en ai déduit des conclusions. Je suis... Je suis la bâtarde du roi, n'est-ce pas ?

Fujix vit l'air peu assuré de la jeune fille, l'attente d'une réponse qui confirmerait ou infirment ses questions, la peur que cela engendrait chez elle.

\- Oui.

\- Mais qui est ma mère ? Je n'ai pas entendu dire que le roi avait eu une maîtresse avant Sérafina, et elle est trop jeune pour être ma mère.

\- Elle s'appelait Denise Gnik et était la sœur d'Etienne. Tes parents se sont véritablement aimés mais leur relation a dû rester secrète à cause d'Aliénor qui avait d'autre projets d'union pour son fils. Peu de gens étaient au courant et après la mort de Denise en couches, plus personne n'a jamais parlé d'elle à la cour, faisant taire les commérages qui circulaient. J'étais ami avec Denise malgré notre différence de rang aussi quand tu es née, elle m'a confié la tâche de te remettre à un orphelinat. Mais pour éviter qu'Etienne ne te retrouve par ce biais - il te tient comme ton père de responsable dans le décès de sa sœur - j'ai fait en sorte que tu sois adoptée par un couple qui te fasse passer pour leur véritable fille. Je pensais te protéger.

\- Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce qu'Etienne me reconnaisse et assassine mes parents adoptifs... Il voulait que je serve à ses desseins, rien d'autre. Il ne me considère pas comme faisant partie de son sang. Il me hait tant...

Bouleversée, Nina ne put continuer. Fujix s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, cherchant à la réconforter. Nina reprit la parole.

\- Et toi, tu ne me détestes pas ? Tu ne me tiens pas pour responsable de la mort de Denise ?

\- Nombreuses sont les femmes qui perdent la vie en permettant à une autre de venir au monde. Et elle avait perdu la volonté de vivre, ne s'étant jamais véritablement remise de l'annonce du mariage de Henri avec Marie. Mais elle t'aimait déjà. Ton prénom, Gertrude, vient d'elle. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?

Le regard de Fujix était si triste et nostalgique qu'il ne trompa pas la plus jeune.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

Regard qui se ferma aussitôt.

\- C'est du passé.

\- Je... Qui sait à part nous et les Gnik pour mon lien avec le roi ?

Nina préféra dévier sur un sujet moins sensible. L'ancien maître du chenil renfermait cette vieille blessure en lui. Malgré les années, il aimait toujours Denise et continuait à s'occuper de Nina pour respecter les dernières volontés de son amie.

\- J'ai été obligé d'avouer la vérité à ton père il y a quelques semaines quand il nous a fait interroger. C'est à cause de ça que tu devais être exilée, je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas que sa fille soit près de lui et du trône.

\- Il n'est pas mon père.

La réponse avait fusé, sans hésiter.

\- Pas plus que je ne suis liée aux Gnik ou au prince Mathieu ! Mathieu ne peut être mon petit frère !

\- Nina...

\- Ils ne doivent pas savoir Fujix ! Etienne a déjà voulu m'utiliser pour ses plans quand j'étais enfant, je refuse que cela recommence. Et avec tous ces complots, ça me fait peur ! Il y a déjà le prince et sa cousine, ainsi qu'un enfant déjà reconnu comme bâtard du roi, c'est amplement suffisant pour la succession. Personne ne sait pour moi et je ne veux pas que cela change. Je ne suis qu'une petite roturière sans histoire !

Fujix allait répondre mais à ce moment-là un petit groupe de personne arriva dans les lieux en hurlant.

\- Il se passe quelque chose dans les rues et dans le château ! Ce n'est pas normal !

Avec l'ambiance singulière instaurée ces derniers jours avec les préparatifs de la résistance de la part des Fossoyeurs, beaucoup se précipitèrent pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, intrigués, et le duo se trouvait parmi eux.

* * *

Il était encore tôt mais comme chaque matin, le roi se levait toujours dans ces horaires-là. Cependant, restant éveillé de plus en plus tard ces deniers soirs, il avait pris l'habitude de se décaler, parfois jusqu'à tard dans la matinée. Ceux qui s'occupaient de lui en avaient été informés. Les serviteurs entraient dans ses appartements pour lui préparer son bain, l'habiller, le coiffer, le préparer pour qu'il soit présentable avant qu'il n'aille dans son bureau où d'autres serviteurs lui apporteront son repas du matin.

Cependant ce matin-là, le roi fut réveillé plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors qu'Henri se levait de son lit, il remarqua un détail qui n'allait pas : les serviteurs n'avaient pas les mêmes têtes qu'à l'ordinaire. Il en reconnut même deux dont le métier ne consistait pas à lui apporter ses vêtements.

\- Richard ? Samuel ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

\- N'ayez crainte, _Votre Majesté_.

La façon dont Richard avait prononcé le titre avait été très ironique. Sans laisser le temps au roi de répliquer, les hommes qui étaient en réalité des soldats s'emparèrent fermement de leur souverain. Henri chercha à se débattre mais la lame qui se posa sans la moindre délicatesse contre la peau du cou au point de l'entailler légèrement fit arrêter net ses tentatives. Sans ménagement, il fut trainé hors de sa chambre, encore en tenue de nuit. Henri put voir que les gardes devant sa porte étaient des complices puisqu'ils ne firent rien devant la scène pourtant insolite. Alors que le roi était emmené de force, il remarqua que certains soldats comme des serviteurs semblaient eux être surpris. Il y avait donc des gens qui n'étaient pas au courant. Henri avait donc une chance. Restait à savoir si un homme en particulier faisait partie du rang des traîtres ou pas. En cas de fidélité, il avait une chance de s'en sortir. N'ayant pas d'autre choix pour le moment, il suivit docilement ceux qui l'emmenaient jusque dans la salle du trône.

Sur le trône siégeait Etienne Gnik. Il arborait le sourire du vainqueur, ce qui contrastait avec l'attitude de sa fille qui se trouvait debout à ses côtés. Droite et figée telle une statue de marbre, son visage reflétait une pâleur qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était malade, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux d'ébène. Ses lèvres, serrées et ne souriant nullement, démontraient non le sentiment de victoire qu'affichait son père, mais plutôt... De la tristesse ? De la colère ? De la peur ? Un mélange de tout cela ? Henri n'aurait su le dire. Mais devant un comportement aussi étrange, il se dit qu'il allait devoir la surveiller - s'il le pouvait. S'il pouvait jouer d'une possible dissension au sein de la famille pour retourner Serafina de son côté, il n'hésiterait pas. Le roi nota également l'absence d'Edward. Où se trouvait-il ?

Etienne se leva et s'approcha du captif. Il sourit davantage tant il était fier de voir Henri dans une telle situation.

\- Quel grand roi nous avons là ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais est-il seulement encore roi ? A genoux !

Les soldats forcèrent Henri à s'agenouiller, ce dernier n'obéissant pas à l'ordre donné.

\- Henri Sommet, je vous destitue de votre titre de roi qui me revient dès à présent. Vous êtes désormais mon sujet.

\- C'est donc vous qui complotiez depuis le début ?

\- Bien sûr ! Quel effet cela vous fait de constater que vos hommes vous ont trahi et m'obéissent ? Je suppose que vous devez être désespéré.

Henri aurait menti en répondant oui, de même s'il avait affirmé l'inverse. Voir que le duc avait réussi à mettre autant d'hommes de son côté prouvait qu'il avait sous-estimé ses capacités et manigances. Cependant, contrairement à ce que croyait Etienne, il s'était préparé à plusieurs éventualités au cas où il y aura des débordements. La mort de ses deux agents Benjamin et Ginger l'avait déstabilisé dans ses plans car il avait au préalable écarté les Fossoyeurs, mais il avait d'autres ressources. Et il s'était douté qu'Etienne était à la base de ce complot, un pressentiment et une certaine logique liée à l'histoire de Denise l'avaient averti de ce fait. Mais sans preuve malgré de récentes fouilles qui avaient eu lieu secrètement dans ses appartements au château et dans son château ducal, Henri n'avait pu le faire arrêter. Son ennemi avait été malin et discret.

Son mutisme agaça Etienne.

\- J'ai posé une question !

\- Le roi décide s'il répond ou pas. Or je n'ai aucune envie de répondre.

\- Un roi ? Quel roi ? J'ai pris le pouvoir, je suis le nouveau roi.

\- Hélas, les lois du royaume sont formelles : le successeur doit être lié par le sang et légitime et en cas d'absence d'héritier, le souverain doit désigner par un écrit certifié par le conseil. Cette prise de pouvoir est donc illégitime et ne peut être acceptée, que ce soit par le peuple ou au-delà de nos frontières.

\- Mais tu es privé de ton titre par ta destitution ! Je t'ai destitué, j'ai pris le pouvoir !

La colère faisait perdre de sa superbe à Etienne, au point d'oublier les préséances devant ses fidèles. Henri, de son côté, impressionnait tout le monde en restant impassible. Seul sa jeunesse où Aliénor avait passé son temps à le martyriser et à l'humilier lui permettait de se comporter ainsi. A côté de sa défunte mère, Etienne faisait pâle figure. Et Henri avait trop souffert par le passé pour laisser apparaître quoi que ce soit face à celui qui se prétendait nouveau roi. Il cherchait à gagner du temps, à n'importe quel prix.

\- Si je ne suis plus roi, alors c'est le prince Mathieu qui vient de devenir roi. Vous ne pouvez prétendre au pouvoir d'aucune manière, duc Gnik.

Avant qu'Etienne puisse répondre, du bruit provenant de l'extérieur leur parvint. Des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient, des hurlements, les gens qui couraient, tout cela en même temps. Et un cri, plus fort, s'éleva parmi le tumulte.

\- Pour le roi Henri ! Tous avec moi !

Le susnommé ne put s'empêcher de sourire : l'homme sur qui il comptait lui était resté fidèle.

\- Par tous les dieux ! s'écria Etienne à ses hommes. Je vous avais dit d'éliminer le Capitaine Nexus et ses proches !

\- Des hommes sont partis s'en charger, messire, répondit Richard.

\- Il est dégourdi et bien entouré, leur rappela Henri. Il n'est pas le capitaine de l'armée pour rien. Je suis persuadé que vos hommes sont morts depuis longtemps.

Et puis il s'était préparé depuis des semaines à ce qu'on veuille l'attaquer sournoisement, aussi personne ne pouvait le prendre par surprise et avec ses hommes, il avait tout organisé pour une riposte. Henri lui avait accordé sa confiance depuis des années. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'ancien souverain de faire confiance à quelqu'un ainsi, mais Nexus avait été un rare ami de jeunesse et il avait prouvé sa valeur depuis bien longtemps. Ensemble, ils avaient échafaudé plusieurs plans et aujourd'hui, le Capitaine menait ce qui lui restait d'armée pour défendre son roi.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur trois soldats armés. Des fidèles de Henri.

\- Votre Majesté !

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? s'époumona Etienne. Tuez-les !

Les soldats fidèles furent vite débordés et tués par ceux ralliés aux Gnik. Un nouvel homme entra dans les lieux à peine le carnage fut-il achevé.

\- Sire ! dit-il à Etienne. Nous réussissons à contenir les forces du Capitaine Nexus mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ! Dans les rues il y a des débordements, une résistance qui refuse un changement de roi ! J'ignore si...

\- Une rébellion doit être matée ! Dès que Nexus et ses hommes seront massacrés, tuez ceux qui osent troubler l'ordre !

\- Mais Sire...

\- Exécution !

Pendant ce temps, Henri fixa Serafina. Pourquoi tremblait-elle ainsi ? Que mijotait-elle donc ? La seule personne qui ignora son attitude aussi étrange n'était autre que son père. Suite à la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme, Henri craignait plus ce dont elle était capable.

* * *

Les combats au sein de la cour alertèrent la population. Très vite, la rumeur se propagea : il y avait une attaque au château. La foule, partagée entre la peur et la curiosité, s'approchait de la demeure royale, tout en gardant une distance prudente de quelques dizaines de mètres.

Parmi les hurlements et les soldats qui se battaient entre eux, des gens complètement affolés et certains ensanglantés fuyaient hors du château. Des serviteurs pour la plupart, qui couraient et ne s'arrêtaient pas pour parler de ce qu'il se passait, malgré les gens qui leur posaient des questions.

Un homme se hissa sur la statue du roi Léo – le grand-père du roi Henri – qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la place principale, en face du château qui était plus loin. Visible par tous, il en profita pour prendre la parole.

\- Ellsellgiens, Ellsellgiennes, écoutez-moi ! Ce qui se déroule aujourd'hui est un moment qui restera dans nos mémoires !

Malgré le vacarme provoqué par les tumultes au château, une partie de la population pu entendre l'homme s'exprimer. Certains même le reconnurent, avec sa stature frêle, ses cheveux longs bouclés et la pipe qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains : il s'agissait d'un poète et pamphlétaire notoire dont la couronne censurait régulièrement les textes.

\- Moi, Usul Master, a entendu bien des rumeurs ces derniers temps. Le roi, aussi tyrannique que sa mère avant lui, nous a laissé mourir de faim pendant des semaines sans réagir ! Cette dynastie ne nous apporte que des malheurs et ne se préoccupe point de nous ! Il est temps que les Sommet soient chassés du pouvoir !

\- Le roi n'a pas été indifférent, s'exclama une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et dont la lèvre inférieure était encerclée par un anneau, il a organisé des distributions de nourriture à plusieurs reprises !

\- Dans la capitale et les alentours oui, mais qu'en est-il du reste du royaume ? Combien de malheureux sont morts de faim, combien ont péri sous les armes des soldats qui ont soumis les révoltes des paysans affamés ?

\- Peut-être que le roi ne pouvait nourrir tout le royaume parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture justement ? demanda une autre fille plus jeune encore, aux cheveux châtain foncé, d'où dépassaient des oreilles pointues et des cornes.

\- Foutaises que ces suppositions ! Le roi va être destitué et châtié pour ses crimes ! Plus personne ne mourra sous l'égide de ce tyran, de ce salaud ! A bas le roi Hen…

Un coup de feu arrêta l'orateur dans sa diatribe. Une tache écarlate s'agrandit sur le torse d'Usul qui resta suspendu comme figé dans l'air pendant quelques secondes avant de sombrer raide mort à terre.

Le tir venait d'un soldat. Il était de la garnison royale et s'il était impossible à première vue de distinguer de quel côté il était, le simple fait que ce coup mortel était destiné à faire taire définitivement celui qui haranguait les autres contre le roi, le doute n'était plus permis.

La foule hurla avant de se disperser en courant dans tous les sens.

Sur la statue du roi Léo, juste sous un œil de celui qui était représenté, une goutte de sang d'Usul était tombée et coulait le long de la joue de pierre...

* * *

La cérémonie organisée par les prêtres pour que les prières des fidèles atteignent les dieux, seule façon de contrer la famine selon eux, avait débuté depuis plusieurs minutes. Le grand prêtre François Descraques la présidait de façon très solennelle, aidé par les différents prêtres et un petit garçon qui lui amenait maladroitement des objets dont il avait besoin.

Tygrou remarqua tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du petit Arthur Gnik. Que faisait-il ici au lieu d'être auprès de sa famille ? Au moins il savait maintenant pourquoi il l'avait croisé seul dans le couloir la veille, bien que cela n'expliquait pas la raison de sa présence ici. Tygrou voulut se concentrer davantage sur la cérémonie mais ses deux voisines, qui discutaient entre elles, le perturbaient. Il allait les réprimander et les sommer de se taire quand il entendit des mots chuchotés qui attirèrent son attention.

\- …tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? demanda l'une des deux d'un ton inquiet, une fille aux cheveux en bataille, le teint maladif mais dont les traits démontraient un caractère enjoué d'ordinaire. On ne peut pas chasser un roi aussi facilement !

\- Me sources sont certaines et fiables, répondit l'autre, qui était de petite taille, avait les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur présentes sur les joues et les yeux verrons. Une attaque est imminente contre la royauté, c'est pour ça qu'il y a une résistance. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

Une attaque ? Une résistance ? Tygrou n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-ce lui qui n'était au courant de rien à cause de son rang de simple soldat ou était-ce général au sein de l'armée ? Le roi lui-même était-il au courant ? Et comment des jeunes filles, qui semblaient tout juste entrer dans l'âge adulte, pouvaient connaitre de telles informations ? Quelles étaient les sources dont parlait l'ébouriffée ? Et si le roi pouvait être renversé, qui étaient donc les artisans d'un tel plan ? N'était-ce pas au contraire des affabulations de jeunes filles qui refusaient une existence morne et s'inventaient des péripéties invraisemblables ?

Alors que la jeune rousse allait répondre, des cris d'horreur se firent entendre. François Descraques se tut et tout le monde regarda en direction de l'entrée du temple. Les lourdes portes étaient fermées mais de nombreuses personnes les poussèrent à l'aide de leur poids et entrèrent.

\- A l'aide ! Aidez-nous !

Bousculant celles et ceux qui étaient déjà là, elles se précipitèrent jusqu'à l'autel, requérant pitié et protection.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda le grand prêtre.

\- Il y a une attaque au château, les soldats nous tirent dessus !

La profusion de réponses les rendaient parfois inaudibles, mais l'assemblée comprit se qu'il se passait. Arthur hurla d'effroi et partit à l'aveuglette se cacher, tandis que les autres personnes réagirent à leur tour. Certaines se joignirent aux autres à l'autel, implorant les dieux de les protéger, d'autre fuirent pour aller le plus loin possible d'ici. Tygrou, choqué d'apprendre que les filles avaient raison, se tourna vers elles mais déjà l'ébouriffée attrapait le poignet de l'autre.

\- Viens, je t'emmène dans notre repère !

Le jeune soldat, plus intrigué que jamais, voulut les suivre. Mais dans la mêlée, il les perdit de vue. Inquiet, il n'osait retourner au château. Sa tenue actuelle n'était pas son uniforme de soldat aussi personne ne se méfiait de lui, mais il ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité. Devait-il retourner à la forteresse et se mêler aux autres soldats ?

Quand des gens commencèrent à se battre entre eux et qu'un homme au regard mauvais arriva dans sa direction, Tygrou dégaina son épée et se défendit face à l'assaillant. A croire que la violence et la peur rendaient complètement fou les gens qui réagissaient avec brutalité.

Mais pour le jeune homme, une question demeurait dans son esprit : que se passait-il réellement au château ?

* * *

Maxime Archives fut le premier réveillé par les tambourinements incessants contre la porte de la suite. Il était encore tôt pour lui et pourtant on l'appelait.

\- Seigneur Archives ! Seigneur Archives ! Ouvrez, il en va de votre vie !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Maxime, prudent devant une telle déclaration.

\- Je suis une peintre au château. De grâce, ouvrez !

Maxime entendait des cris et des bruits de pas précipités de l'autre côté de la porte. Intrigué, il posa une main sur le pommeau de son épée qu'il avait pris en se levant et de l'autre, il ouvrit prudemment la porte. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux courts cheveux roux dont les racines couleur châtain prouvaient la teinture et près de sa bouche se trouvait une cicatrice. Sûrement l'avait-il déjà vue car son regard et ces détails insolites lui semblaient familiers.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ? Je n'aime pas être importuné, surtout si c'est pour rien.

\- Seigneur Archives, partez avec vos enfants, quittez le château et trouvez refuge le plus loin d'ici !

\- Mais que…

\- Il y a un soulèvement ! Le seigneur Etienne Gnik s'est emparé du roi et a pris sa place. Il a dit à ses hommes que lorsque le château sera maîtrisé et les résistances annihilées, vous et votre famille serez assassinés !

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi les Gnik voudraient notre mo...

Maxime se coupa de lui-même et blêmit. Au même moment, il entendit les bruits des émeutes qui s'amplifièrent. Les gens s'approchaient d'ici.

\- Je ne peux rester plus longtemps ici, indiqua la peintre, ou l'on pourrait découvrir que je vous ai avertie. Allez en direction de la salle qui mène aux cryptes royales, une personne de confiance vous guidera en lieu sûr ! Je vais la prévenir de ce pas, le temps que vous arriviez !

Maxime n'attendit pas de vérifier si la jeune femme était réellement partie, il se précipita réveiller ses enfants. Nyo et Thomas dormaient dans une chambre tandis qu'Aela se trouvait dans une autre. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il les secoua vigoureusement.

\- Réveillez -vous, vite, ou nous sommes morts !

Son ton alarmé et son insistante obtinrent rapidement satisfaction : la fratrie était sortie de ses songes et était attentive. En quelques mots, Maxime lui expliqua la situation et sans lui laisser le temps de se changer - tout le monde était encore en tenue de nuit - ils quittèrent la suite, armes au poing.

Bien leur en prit : à peine eurent-ils quitté les lieux qu'un tir faillit toucher Nyo à la tête, ce qui provoqua des cris au sein du groupe. Ce fut le lambris de porte qui explosa sous le choc. Heureusement pour la famille, celui qui avait voulu les tuer ne disposait que d'une balle, aussi purent-ils fuir et garder une certaine distance entre eux et les quatre hommes qui étaient venus les assassiner. La rareté et la cherté de la poudre leur sauvait la vie. Toutefois, contrairement à ces hommes à la solde des Gnik qui étaient parfaitement en forme, les Archives étaient effrayés, surpris et venaient de sortir de leur sommeil. Ils étaient désavantagés et leurs adversaires les rattrapaient. Maxime s'en rendit compte et prit une décision.

\- Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins !

\- Père, on ne peut se séparer ! s'écria Aela.

\- Ils se rapprochent alors je vais les ralentir, profitez pour fuir ! Allez !

Les plus jeunes hésitèrent mais Thomas, bien qu'aussi désespéré qu'eux, les poussa à continuer.

\- Thomas, on ne peut laisser Père ainsi ! protesta Nyo.

Malgré leur récente dispute et le fait qu'il soit en désaccord avec lui, l'adolescent refusait d'abandonner son père à un funeste sort.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis heureux de prendre la fuite ? rétorqua son aîné. Détrompe-toi, je suis tout aussi furieux que toi de lâchement partir ! Mais si tu ne veux pas que son geste soit vain, obéit ! Il n'a pas envie de perdre un nouvel enfant...

Maxime eût un pâle sourire en voyant disparaître la fratrie. Au moins étaient-ils saufs et il avait tout fait pour les protéger. Ils ne seraient pas des victimes des machinations des Gnik comme sa pauvre Ambre. Dès que les assassins furent à sa portée, Maxime se lança et les attaqua. Il réussit à les arrêter et à tous les mettre en difficulté, le temps de quelques secondes. Son âge, sa maîtrise de l'escrime qui n'a jamais été plus que simplement bonne et son infériorité numérique eurent raison de lui. Maxime fut transpercé de coups de couteaux et d'épées sur plusieurs parties du corps et il sombra, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Loin devant, la fratrie, suivant les indications paternelles, arriva devant la crypte. Une personne les y attendait. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns courts et portant un couvre-chef à l'effigie d'un ours exotique. Son air des plus sérieux ne tranchait pas avec l'austérité de cette partie du château

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix sombre et rauque. J'ai cru que vous étiez déjà morts ! Suivez-moi !

N'ayant d'autres choix, les Archives la suivirent. La femme entra dans la crypte.

\- Mais c'est interdit d'y pénétrer ! s'alarma Aela, qui n'avait pas envisagé qu'il fallait enter à l'intérieur.

\- Entrez ! A moins que vous ne voulez que je vous abandonne ici.

Non ils le ne voulaient pas, aussi personne ne contesta. Une fois que tous furent entrés dans les lieux, la personne ferma à clef la porte et alluma une torche tout en continuant à marcher, forçant les autres à la suivre sous peine de se retrouver dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ils descendirent les escaliers avant de marcher le long des tombeaux. Ils avaient descendu l'équivalant d'un étage, calcula Nyo, et comme l'accès aux cryptes se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, ils étaient donc actuellement sous le château, sous la terre. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le bâtiment décelait de telles salles juste sous leurs pieds, excepté les fondations. Ceux qui désiraient leur mort était-ils courant ?

\- Il est en effet rigoureusement interdit d'y entrer, déclara la femme. Mais il faut bien que les lieux soient gardés. Je suis la gardienne des cryptes : je les garde et empêche tout intrus de pénétrer en ces lieux. Mais j'entretiens également les dalles et les tombeaux, nettoie les gisants et le sol comme les murs. Je prie pour les défunts, les personnes de sang royal ont droit à de moult attentions, même quand ils sont auprès de leurs ancêtres. C'est pour tout cela que je suis payée par le roi lui-même.

\- Et pourquoi la gardienne nous aide-t-elle ? demanda Thomas. Vous trahissez votre fonction en ce moments-même !

\- Je connais ces lieux mieux que quiconque, aucune parcelle de ces cryptes n'a de secrets pour moi. Et je suis au service du roi et contre ceux qui souhaitent sa perte. Aussi quand la résistance m'a contactée pour que je les aide, j'ai aussitôt accepté. Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû vous inviter ici, mais si ceux qui veulent porter atteinte au roi veulent faire de même pour vous, alors c'est dans l'intérêt de la résistance de vous protéger.

\- La résistance ? répéta Nyo.

\- Depuis un moment en ville tout un groupe organise de quoi lutter au cas où ça tournerait mal.

\- Mais comment ont-ils su pour votre existence ? Nous ne vous voyons jamais !

\- Les personnes à la tête de la résistance travaillent pour le roi, aussi savent-ils des choses inconnues des autres. Le prince sait aussi qui je suis. Ne croyez pas que je suis si isolée que cela.

Malgré le peu de lumière, les Archives purement voir les emplacements des différents roi, reines, princes et princesses qui reposaient là depuis leur trépas. De simples tombes avec les noms inscrits dessus dans les premières salles, on passait de gisants et tombes monumentales dans les dernières.

\- Vous arrivez à vous diriger avec seulement une torche ? se renseigna Thomas.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je connais les cryptes mieux que quiconque, je suis capable de me déplacer dans le noir sans me cogner ni me perdre. Mais quand je m'occupe des tombes ou que la famille royale vient ici, j'éclaire pour des raisons pratiques.

\- C'est si étrange...

\- Vous êtes si naïfs ! Ne vous fiez pas seulement aux apparences, les lieux comme les personnes renferment bien des secrets ! Souvenez-vous bien de ceci, car celui qui se prétend nouveau roi ignore tout de comment fonctionne le château. Il ignore que j'existe, comme il ne peut se douter de la réalité de qui travaille en secret pour la monarchie ni comment tout s'orchestre entre ces murs. Malgré le nombre de personnes qui suivent les Gnik et l'effet de surprise qui jouent contre nous, Etienne ne soupçonne même pas qu'une résistance est active et que bien des choses lui sont inaccessibles, et c'est ce qui peut nous faire gagner. Les secrets font parfois toute la différence.

_Oui, dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais. En ce qui concerne les secrets, j'en sais trop, malheureusement. Et nous en payons le prix aujourd'hui._

Nyo garda ses réflexions pour lui. La femme les emmena jusqu'au bout de la crypte, dans une large salle qui n'était pas encore utilisée pour installer les sépultures. Une porte, quasiment invisible à l'œil nu, se trouvait là, à même la roche abrupte du mur.

\- On va sortir du château par un passage connu de quasiment personne et qui doit le rester, alors obéissez moi quand je vous donnerai des directives, sinon vous êtes morts.

* * *

Nina et Fujix ne purent aller loin : des gens courraient dans tous les sens, affolés, aussi s'aventurer dans les rues revenait à se mettre en danger. Les gens se bousculaient, se piétinaient, usaient de la violence pour fuir le plus loin possible, quand ils ne devenaient pas tout simplement fous et cassaient tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Dans la foule, ils virent cependant les Fossoyeurs et Yéyé qui étaient retournés dans les bas-fonds par soucis de sécurité, aussi les rejoignirent-ils.

\- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nina. Je n'ai jamais assisté à une telle folie, pas même lors de la chasse à courre !

\- Nous l'ignorons pour le moment, répondit François. Les rumeurs se contredisent toutes et personne ne sait réellement ce qui se passe. Mais nous avons des informateurs au château aussi attendons nous leur rapport pour être sûr de ce qu'il se passe réellement.

En plus de rallier à leur cause des soutiens qui pouvaient leur fournir en vivres, eau et armes et les couvrir et loger en cas de problème, les Fossoyeurs avaient identifié qui pouvaient se joindre à la bataille en tant que forces armées ou en tant qu'informateurs. Il s'agissait de personnes à qui le trio avait rendu service par le passé ou d'autres qui travaillaient déjà pour le roi. Tout un tissu de relations entre personnes fidèles envers la royauté s'était créé et maintenant plus que jamais, ce réseau était nécessaire. Il y avait plusieurs intermédiaires entre les différentes personnes, les Fossoyeurs ne voulait pas qu'on remonte facilement leur trace si le tissu était éventé. Tout avait été mené dans le plus grand secret.

Les Fossoyeurs avaient le visage grave. Ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour s'organiser, juste assez pour mettre au point un système pour riposter en cas d'attaque, mais le mouvement de résistance ne pouvait actuellement mener des opérations de grande envergure ni récolter beaucoup d'informations. Ils avaient été marginalisés jusqu'à maintenant. Mais peut-être les événements de la matinée allaient changer les choses. Gwenaëlle prévoyait que dès qu'ils en sauraient plus sur la situation présente, ils iraient recruter de nouvelles personnes pour les aider.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle.

Deux silhouettes se détachèrent du lot pour venir jusqu'à eux. Devant l'air interrogateur de Yéyé, Nina et Fujix, François effectua les présentations.

\- Nora Minion, bibliothécaire royale, et Taille de Pixel, qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Pixel, le bracier des caves du château.

\- Vous ! s'écria Nina.

\- Oh Nina ! s'exclama Nora. Tout le monde affirmait que tu étais partie loin d'ici ! J'étais étonnée, mais plus personne ne te voyait. Je suis contente de te revoir !

\- Vous vous connaissez ? se renseigna Fujix.

\- Je ne passais pas tout mon temps auprès des faucons, je fréquentais d'autres personnes. Et je me suis liée d'amitié avec certaines d'entre elles.

\- Comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai une particularité dorsale faisant que ma tête et mes couilles ne sont pas parfaitement alignées.

\- Pixel, entendre ce genre de choses de ta part m'avait manqué !

\- Bon alors, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Victor, plus intéressé par les dernières nouvelles que les retrouvailles.

\- Etienne Gnik détient le roi et tous ceux qui cherchent à lui venir en aide sont neutralisés, annonça Nora. Le Capitaine Nexus et ses hommes ont été victimes de trop de trahisons pour pouvoir reprendre la place. Cependant ils ont opposé une farouche résistance et bien des traîtres ont perdu la vie dans les affrontements et je suppose qu'Etienne ne l'avait pas prévu. Nous les avons approchés et ils acceptent de rejoindre la résistance. Mais comme ils sont trop nombreux pour tous pouvoir pénétrer ici et pour éviter que notre position soit connue de l'ennemie, ils sont partis se positionner en-dehors de la ville. Nexus a dit qu'il se placerait stratégiquement, coupant de possibles ravitaillements sur d'éventuels renforts ennemis. Ils préparent un plan et nous allons communiquer entre nous.

\- Le roi, est-il encore en vie ? se renseigna Nina. Etienne l'a tué ?

_Mon grand-père a-t-il assassiné mon père ?_

\- Non, justement, intervint Pixel. Gnik maintient en vie le roi, même s'il l'a destitué. Il le maintien prisonnier dans une geôle, solidement gardée. Autant il a été ferme avec ceux qui se sont opposés à lui et a cherché à faire assassiner des gens, comme les Archives, autant le roi est sauf.

\- Les Archives ? reprit Gwenaëlle.

\- Oui. Les différents résistants ont organisé leur fuite, mais Maxime Archives n'a pas survécu, d'après ce que nous avons entendu dire.

\- Les Archives ont fui ? Mais où se trouvent-ils ? s'enquit Victor.

\- Ici.

La gardienne des cryptes emmena les Archives jusqu'au groupe.

\- Une résistante m'a contactée et m'a prévenue à temps que les Archives. J'ai aidé la résistance comme je l'avais juré, mais je n'oublie pas mon serment fait au roi Henri. Je retourne auprès des tombes.

Personne ne chercha à la retenir. Son aide était déjà inespérée, lui demander d'en faire plus serait malvenu. Derrière elle, les trois Archives survivants apparurent. Traumatisés par leur récente aventure, ils affichaient une triste mine.

_Ils viennent de perdre leur père et ont échappés à la mort de justesse._

Nina s'attrista de leur sort. Ils étaient si jeunes ! Le regard du cadet des garçons surtout la troubla. Sa souffrance semblait être plus grande encore que son frère et sa sœur. Elle eut pitié et voulu les préserver des nouvelles catastrophiques, ils en avaient assez entendu pour la journée.

\- Venez, leur dit-elle gentiment. Il y a des endroits plus calmes qu'ici, et on pourra vous trouver des vêtements convenables et vous nourrir.

La fratrie était tellement bouleversée et en manque de repères qu'elle suivit docilement la jeune femme. De leur côté, Pixel et Nora voulurent retourner au château une fois que tout se calmerait pour pouvoir reprendre leur profession et récolter si possible de nouvelles informations. Fujix s'entretint avec eux avant car il voulait apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps dans la cour. Ce milieu lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Les Fossoyeurs et Yéyé se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

\- Que faire ? demanda ce dernier. La résistance a été utile pour contrer les Gnik sur certains points, mais ils ont de l'avance sur nous. Ce combat devient dérisoire si nous ne pouvons faire de plus, malgré le fort soutien du général Nexus. Nous nous battons au nom du roi qui ne l'est même plus.

\- Nous le faisons surtout pour Mathieu, rétorqua Gwenaëlle. Je n'ai pas pardonné au roi sa décision de nous enfermer. Mais Mathieu, qui n'a rien à voir avec ça, est en danger avec Etienne Gnik.

\- Mathieu qui n'est pas là, lui rappela son frère. Et qui n'est peut-être plus.

\- Tais-toi, tu n'en sais rien !

\- Il est en vie, intervint une nouvelle voix. Et il est en route pour Sommet. Peut-être même arrive-t-il aux abords de la ville au moment où je vous parle.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtain un peu bouclés qui les fixait, un pigeon blessé à la main.

\- Que vois-je ? Pierre Vanier, ou devais-je plutôt dire Caillou ? railla Yéyé.

\- Le barde ? se rappela Victor. Il traîne dans la capitale depuis quelques temps mais il n'a jamais été contacté pour entrer dans la résistance !

\- En effet, cracha presque Caillou. Je trime jour et nuit pour pouvoir vivre de ma passion et voilà que j'apprends au dernier moment qu'il y a une résistance plus ou moins organisée et que ce cher Yéyé s'y trouve.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une telle ironie que Yéyé se crispa.

\- J'ai suivi la foule, continua Caillou. Je me suis douté qu'il se tramait quelque chose quand j'ai intercepté le pigeon et lu le message adressé à un certain François même si je n'ai pas tout compris à cause de codes que je…

François se précipita sur le barde et s'empara avec une telle force du message de ses mains que Caillou n'osa protester. Il avait vu la colère palpiter dans le regard sombre du Fossoyeur, légitimement en colère que le courrier confidentiel fut lut avant lui.

\- C'est Patrick !... Il va bien et a survécu à l'attaque d'Ouki… Il a écrit il y a peu pour nous prévenir que Mathieu est parti de la ville pour revenir… La princesse Charlotte et Agnès Daniel vont bien aussi… Le chevalier-protecteur lui… Merde !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Gwenaëlle. Antoine a eu des problèmes ?

\- Il est mort assassiné. Et Patrick nous prévient qu'il faut se méfier des changements que cela peut produire chez le prince, car il craint qu'il ne soit que trop perturbé.

\- Vu les liens qu'ils entretenaient, c'est plus qu'évident, commenta tristement sa compagne.

\- Doit-on craindre Mathieu, alors ? réfléchit Victor. Est-il devenu trop instable voire plus dangereux que le Gnik ? Il est vrai que la reine Aliénor était terrible.

\- Votre cause est perdue dans ce cas, intervint Caillou.

Ses quatre interlocuteurs le fixèrent, le regard noir.

\- Vous n'êtes que des amateurs, insista-t-il. Vous allez perdre si ça continue. Je devrais rejoindre l'autre camp.

\- Si tu ne te tais pas, je te tranche la langue, le menaça Victor.

\- Quoique tu dises, ça ne changera rien : il est toujours comme ça, indiqua Yéyé. Il se désespère d'avoir un jour plus de succès que moi, en vain.

Caillou leur lança un regard mauvais.

\- C'est uniquement ton lien de parenté avec le prince qui te permet d'être considéré comme un bon chanteur et musicien, rien d'autre !

\- Tu as les mêmes arguments depuis des années, il est temps que tu reconnaisses la vérité : je suis plus doué que toi.

Chacun s'affronta du regard.

\- Moi au moins je n'ai aucun problème avec l'alcool. Car j'en ai entendu des rumeurs sur ton compte ces derniers temps !

Sourire Écarlate se retrouva sous la gorge de Caillou en moins d'une seconde. Il importait peu à la Fossoyeuse de savoir les antécédents entre Yéyé et Caillou, mais que ce dernier ose proférer des menaces la mettait hors d'elle.

\- Personne ne critique mon frère, alors fais ta prière !

\- Je détiens une information que vous avez besoin de connaitre !

Le barde avait perdu de sa verbe face à l'arme mais semblait sûr de lui. Gwenaëlle hésita, mais Yéyé prit la parole.

\- Il est médisant et à la capacité d'énerver très facilement les gens, mais si je dois lui reconnaître une qualité, c'est bien son honnêteté. Accordons-lui une chance de s'exprimer.

Lui faisant confiance, la Fossoyeuse retira son arme et Caillou put respirer normalement.

\- Je vous dit ce que je fais, mais en échange, ce n'est pas Yéyé qui écrira les chansons de tous les événements, mais moi. Je pense à mon avenir et avoir une certaine exclusivité m'arrange.

Yéyé haussa les épaules.

\- Si c'est ton souhait, vas-y. J'en parlerai même autour de moi pour que les gens aillent t'écouter chanter.

Un éclair de surprise étincela dans les prunelles de son rival qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je… Je ne m'y attendais pas...

Yéyé hocha la tête. Quoiqu'il s'était passé entre eux par le passé, les rancunes semblaient être oubliées sur le moment.

\- D'accord dans ce cas. Hier soir j'ai diverti le roi lors de son repas et je lui ai plu, aussi m'a-t-il offert de quoi me sustenter et une chambre pour la nuit. Du coup je me trouvais ce matin au château. A croire qu'Etienne Gnik considère que les poètes sont insignifiants, dans tous les cas il a dit sans tenir compte de ma présence qu'il laissait le roi en vie jusqu'à ce que le prince Mathieu soit là.

\- Mais cette information est de première importance ! Nous savons maintenant que le roi ne peut être tué en ce moment-même justement parce que Mathieu n'est pas là ! réagit Victor.

\- Sauf s'il se rend au château sans que nous le sachions et qu'il soit piégé, réfléchit François.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas ! s'écria Gwenaëlle. Nous allons établir une communication entre le Capitaine Nexus et ici. Il ne faut surtout pas que Mathieu aille seul à la rencontre d'Etienne où les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses, surtout avec ce dernier message de Patrick qui est plus qu'alarmant. Mathieu est une personne adorable mais tu as raison Vic, le sang d'Aliénor coule dans ses veines, nous ne pouvons négliger ce point. Pour le bien du royaume, nous devons faire en sorte de pouvoir canaliser le caractère instable de Mathieu !

* * *

Les hurlements et la peur comme les résistances gagnèrent toute la ville, y compris les endroits assez éloignés du château. L'auberge où travaillait Anne avant son arrêt était accolée à son lieu d'habitation, et le tout donnait sur une rue assez fréquentée. La ferveur de l'agitation n'épargna pas les lieux. Les clients, apeurés, fuirent soit chez eux, soit dans les chambres qu'ils louaient. Les serveuses, éprises d'un fort sentiment d'insécurité, prirent chacune de leur côté une décision. Aurélie était parmi celles-ci celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie aux yeux d'Anne. Dès qu'elle eut vent des événements qui se déroulaient au château et dans les alentours, Aurélie se précipita vers la femme enceinte.

\- Il faut partir, tout de suite !

Anne, déjà alerté par les cris extérieurs, la regarda.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a une émeute au château, une révolution comme on n'en a jamais vu ! Les gens se font massacrer par centaines par les soldats, c'est ce qu'affirment ceux qui étaient là-bas. Tu connais Usul Master ? Ils ont été une dizaine à l'abattre de coups d'épée avant qu'il ait pu parler, j'ai entendu des gens le dire !

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On n'a aucun moyen de se protéger de gens armés !

\- C'est pour cela qu'il faut fuir ! Je vais retourner auprès de ma famille, c'est dans un petit village à quelques lieues d'ici, c'est plus sûr. Viens avec moi, tu seras sauve, mais il faut se dépêcher !

\- Regarde mon état, je ne peux marcher rapidement. Pars sans moi si tu veux y aller vite.

\- Tu exagères, tu portes un petit bébé, ce n'est pas bien lourd !

Avant qu'Anne ne puisse contester en expliquant à son amie qu'être enceinte ce n'est pas seulement "porter un petit bébé", Aurélie s'empara de sa main et l'obligea à courir avec elle. Surprise par le geste et mise en difficulté par sa situation, Anne trébucha au bout de quelques pas. Dans sa chute, son ventre ne heurta pas le sol, mais sur tout le côté gauche de son corps qui avait rencontré le plancher, la douleur fut intense et se propagea de partout, jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux lui semblait-il. Les larmes aux yeux, elle hurla.

\- Par tous les dieux, espèce de puterelle, tu ne peux pas faire attention ? J'ai mal par ta faute !

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, ne m'insulte pas !

Anne se releva péniblement, percluse de douleur, la respiration laborieuse et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Je t'insulte si je le souhaite ! Pars donc, fuis, couarde, loin de toi mon enfant est plus en sécurité !

Offensée, Aurélie n'insista pas et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Anne, qui ne se sentait pas de rester debout, se dépêcha de s'installer sur un gros coussin par terre. Furieuse, elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle ne faisait plus attention au tumulte de l'autre côté du mur, seule les élancements demeuraient dans son esprit. N'ayant pas les moyens de faire autre chose, elle se massa les zones endolories, en espérant que cela l'aide à aller mieux. Mais les parties du corps qui avaient rencontré le sol étaient si sensibles qu'au simple contact Anne grimaçait. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la douleur, plus intense que ce que la jeune femme avait jamais connu, arriva. C'était son ventre qui lui faisait aussi mal.

\- Non !

Qu'elle souffre du ventre juste après sa chute inquiéta Anne. La matrone qui se chargerait de la faire accoucher lui avait assuré la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu qu'elle ne perdrait pas les eaux avant un bon mois. Cet élancement n'indiquait rien de bon. Était-ce une contraction ? Allait-elle donner la vie prématurément à cause d'une mauvaise chute ? Il lui semblait sentir l'enfant bouger en elle alors qu'il s'était stabilisé depuis plusieurs jours : "Il s'est retournée pour sortir la tête la première" lui avait assuré la matrone. Dans ce cas, pourquoi le bébé avait bougé ? Anne souleva ses jupes et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de sang entre ses jambes. Quant à son ventre, elle ne sentit plus aucun mouvement à l'intérieur. Mais l'inquiétude demeura tandis que les questions se multiplièrent : et si l'enfant en elle n'avait pas survécu à la chute ? Ou si cela avait des conséquences fâcheuses pour la suite ? L'enfant pourrait-il être déformé ou pire, non viable à la naissance ?

Anne refusait ces éventualités : elle avait déjà perdu Antoine à deux reprises, la première fois en se séparant de lui pour le protéger de ce soldat qui travaillait au château qui l'avait menacée de tout dévoiler de leur relation au roi, la seconde fois quand les Fossoyeurs lui avaient dit que l'homme qu'elle aimait se trouvait à Ouki lors de l'attentat, ce qui l'avait peut-être tué. Pour cela, elle refusait de perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait, qui était tout ce qui lui restait d'Antoine.

La jeune femme attendit, mais plus aucun élancement similaire à ceux qu'elle venait d'avoir ne revint. Par contre - Anne s'en rendit très vite compte - le ventre était anormalement plus sensible qu'auparavant et elle ressentait une douleur sourde et permanente qui s'amplifiait au moindre geste. Devait-elle réellement s'inquiéter pour la vie de son enfant même si elle ne devait pas accoucher maintenant ?

* * *

Dunklayth déposa Antoine dans le palais de Déponia. Le décor était différent de celui de chez Mahyar. La salle, de grande taille, était certes sombre, mais éclairée à plusieurs endroits par des flammes qui flottaient dans le vide, l'endroit était de prime abord moins effrayant. Antoine, bien que toujours effrayé et surpris par cet enchaînement d'événements imprévus, se sentit tout de même mieux et rassuré. La déesse propriétaire des lieux se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, en pleine discussion avec une personne d'apparence féminine, aux longs cheveux blonds d'où sortaient deux antennes se finissant sur deux boules rouges. Selon les souvenirs d'Antoine, une seule personne correspondait à une telle description : la déesse Kriza Lied.

Les deux déesses étaient en pleines discussion et ne firent pas attention dans un premier temps aux deux nouveaux venus. Antoine entendit des brides de la conversation.

\- …l'enfant devait mourir suite à la chute, c'était son destin si la mère tombait. Pourquoi être intervenue ?

\- L'enfant est sous ma protection. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que lui comme la mère ne souffrent pas ni qu'il peut se passer quelque chose. Ils paieront le prix plus tard, je peux le garantir. Je suis l'équilibre, ne l'oublie pas.

Déponia se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivés.

\- Tu as bien accompli ta mission Dunklayth. Laisse-nous à présent.

L'Ange courba la tête avant de se reculer et disparaître de ces lieux. Déponia s'approcha alors d'Antoine tandis que Kriza Lied ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Antoine Daniel… Voici donc celui qui a lui tout seul peut changer l'issu de la guerre et décider de l'avenir d'Ellsellgé…

\- P-pardon ?

Antoine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait forcément mal entendu, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Pourtant, quand l'autre déesse vint s'installer en face de lui, le jeune mort se sentit comme sondé.

\- Il ne s'agit que d'une possibilité, Déponia. Parmi les nombreux futurs que j'entrevois, il fait ce que tu dis, mais je le vois également échouer lamentablement, ou ne rien faire du tout.

\- C'est justement pourquoi je l'ai fait venir ici, Kriza, pour qu'il est une chance d'entreprendre quelque chose.

\- Rappelle-toi les règles qui régissent notre monde : nous ne pouvons intervenir dans celui des mortels pour y changer leur destin.

\- On ne peut y intervenir directement, mais rien ne nous empêche d'agir par d'autres moyens.

\- C'est pour cela que tu m'as fait faire ce songe à Michel Breut pour qu'il rebrousse chemin ? Pour changer la donne quant à l'issu de la guerre ?

\- Quand tu m'as parlé des futurs possibles d'Ellsellgé – et de Plectrum par la même occasion – j'ai décidé qu'au nom de l'équilibre, je devais faire quelque chose.

Kriza lança un regard inquisiteur.

\- Au nom de l'équilibre, vraiment ?

Regard qui fut ignoré car Déponia se retourna vers Antoine qui n'y comprenait rien.

\- Antoine Daniel, si tu pouvais intervenir et empêcher Mathieu Sommet de sombrer dans la folie destructrice, le ferais-tu ?

\- Bien sûr !

Malgré l'air réprobateur de Kriza Lied sur l'oubli du titre divin dans la réponse, Déponia continua.

\- Je suis prête à te donner une chance d'intervenir dans le monde des mortels, de parler à nouveau à ton prince et de le sauver.

Antoine rayonnait : jamais il n'aurait cru que cette chance pourrait lui être accordée ! Son sourire fut de courte durée quand une douleur insoutenable le traversa brutalement avant de disparaitre.

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas ressusciter, cela serait trop simple.

\- Je…

\- Tu veux revenir parmi les vivants ? Soit, mais tu vas devoir prouver ta volonté. Rappelle-toi de l'état de ton corps quand tu es mort, il était en piteux état. Es-tu prêt à endurer à nouveau cette souffrance quand tu seras à nouveau en lui ?

\- Mais son corps a été inci…, voulut intervenir Kriza avant de se faire interrompre par Déponia.

\- Endure cette souffrance et prouve la profondeur de ton souhait. Es-tu prêt, Antoine Daniel ?

Ce dernier avait déjà longuement réfléchi à la question depuis qu'il avait réalisé être trépassé et s'était persuadé qu'il pouvait tout endurer pour Mathieu, mais tout à coup la douleur lui fit faire machine arrière. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il avait trop donné et ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ses derniers moments de vie lui donnait envie de partir loin d'ici et de profiter d'une mort paisible auquel il était destiné. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal, ne plus sentir sur son corps de tels tourments, ne plus…

« Continuez de protégez le prince, Antoine Daniel. »

Les paroles que lui avait dit le roi des années auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire. Protéger Mathieu… C"était son rôle, sa tâche, sa raison d'être. La déesse lui permettait de continuer sa mission et il refuserait ?

Antoine regarda Déponia droit dans les yeux, avec un air de défi sur le visage.

\- Je suis prêt.

\- Très bien.

La douleur fut si violente qu'Antoine hurla à en perdre la voix.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

**6 jeunes filles non nommées se sont glissées dans ce chapitre. Sauriez-vous les reconnaître ? Elles font partie du fandom. Sinon, Nora Minion et Taille de Pixel existent vraiment et ont accepté de faire partie de l'histoire. Merci Nina pour cette double rencontre qui fut vraiment sympa :D Et les gens, si vous aimez l'Histoire, allez voir les vidéos de Nora sur YouTube, elles sont vraiment bien (tapez Nora Minion).**

**Sinon, j'ai créé une page Facebook La Mandragore de Nantes, si ceux qui n'ont pas Twitter veulent avoir des nouvelles par ce biais.**

**Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira mais je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop long. Avec le concours qui approche à grands pas (la semaine prochaine, ARGH !) et mes autres fics, je suis incapable de vous donner une date. Et chaque chapitre nécessitant de nombreuses heures de boulot, je préfère vous faire patienter pour un meilleur résultat.**

**Poster une review permettra d'avoir prochainement des nouvelles de Mathieu :3**


	28. Chapitre 22 : Le temps de la revanche

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Vous avez vu ? Moins d'un mois d'attente entre deux chapitres ! On sent que les épreuves écrites du concours sont passées ! Il reste l'oral à préparer cependant et plein de boulot... Mais je trouve quand même du temps pour écrire :D**

**Encore merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette fic, déjà 556 reviews au compteur et un peu plus de 14 000 vues, c'est un beau score *émotion* Vous êtes fous et je vous adore *coeurs à l'infini fois deux***

**Pour ce qui était des 6 jeunes filles du fandom, c'est normal que personne ne les ait trouvé, ce n'était pas facile du tout. Il s'agissait dans l'ordre d'Ael Dragon, Nahira, Charlie la Hobbit, Bariusagi, Emmy Soterel et Rain Igami. Voilà ~ Je vais les nommer pour la suite ^^**

**Le chapitre qui va suivre ne sera pas le pire, bien au contraire. Mais il y a de la violence quand même. Vous êtes prévenus :p**

**Ah et je pensais faire un petit chapitre. Je suis naïve hein ?**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Le temps de la revanche est arrivé**

Antoine tomba par terre, perclus de douleur. Il se releva néanmoins, tirant sa volonté à travers les visages de Mathieu, Agnès et Anne qui flottaient dans son esprit. Ils devaient les protéger, leur épargner ce que les Gnik mijotaient. Mais le traitement qu'il subissait faillit lui faire abandonner une bonne fois pour toute cette résolution. Il avait régulièrement souffert de son vivant et avait appris à faire avec, mais ce que lui faisait ressentir la déesse lui rappelait trop ses derniers instants, cette douleur plus forte que les autres, l'humiliation également. Mais il réussit à se relever. Lentement, les membres tremblants et manquant à plus d'une reprise de s'écrouler. Cependant, ce fut non sans un certain orgueil qu'il se présenta debout devant les déesses.

\- Es-tu toujours résolu, Antoine Daniel ?

\- Oui !

Antoine refusait d'avoir enduré toutes ces souffrances pour rien. Déponia sourit.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Très bien, tu m'as convaincue, je vais te ramener parmi les mortels.

Kriza Lied désapprouva mais ne dit rien. Cependant son regard en dit long.

\- Antoine, continua l'autre déesse, ne crois pas que je t'ai fait souffrir inutilement. Certes j'ai aimé le faire, mais il y avait une bonne raison à cela. Je voulais te tester : jamais jusqu'ici un mortel avait eu le droit de revenir à la vie. Je vais faire une petite exception pour toi, mais tu devais prouver ta valeur. Hors de question de faire revenir un pleutre ou quelqu'un manquant de volonté, je déteste ce genre de personnes. Tu es doté d'une force de conviction qui te permet d'avancer malgré les obstacles, grâce à cela tu vas pouvoir à toi tout seul changer bien des événements en cours.

\- Je...

Antoine était stupéfié d'entendre de telles paroles. Était-ce donc cela que Kriza Lied avait entrevu ?

\- Déesse Déponia, vous avez dit que vous ne me ressusciterez pas. Comment vais-je interagir parmi les miens dans ce cas ?

\- En vérité tu pourrais ressusciter, mais cela se ferait au prix fort.

Devant l'air interrogatif du chevalier-protecteur, la déesse pouvant voir l'avenir intervint.

\- Plusieurs règles régissent le monde divin et, quand bien même peu de mortels ont pu revenir une deuxième fois à la vie par le passé, il existe plusieurs concernant la résurrection. Il faut les respecter sinon cela ne fonctionnera pas.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Antoine. Vous êtes des déesses, vous pouvez tout faire !

Déponia soupira.

\- Si c'était aussi simple...

Son amie reprit son récit.

\- Pour ressusciter il faut que tu puisses retourner dans ton corps. Or, cela t'est impossible désormais, car ton corps a été incinéré.

\- Déjà ? Mais je ne suis mort que depuis...

Antoine s'interrompit. Il ignorait depuis quand il était passé de vie à trépas. Et il ne pouvait le déterminer d'où il se trouvait maintenant.

\- Le temps s'écoule différemment ici que dans le monde des mortels, lui indiqua Déponia. Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis ta mort là d'où tu viens. Ton corps n'est plus que cendres à présent.

\- Mathieu est toujours en vie ?

\- S'il était décédé, pourquoi te parlerais-je en ce moment même ? Continue de lui expliquer, Kriza.

\- Très bien. Donc tu ne peux pas ressusciter. De toute manière, vu ta droiture, je doute que tu aurais accepté le prix à payer.

\- Quel est-il, déesse ?

\- Une vie contre une autre. Et cette vie n'est pas prise de façon aléatoire : il s'agit de la personne la plus proche par le sang. Dans le cas présent, c'est ta sœur qui aurait payé le prix.

\- Non !

\- Il existe un autre moyen cependant pour que tu interviennes : nous envoyons ton âme dans ton monde et tu dois t'emparer de quelqu'un. Ton âme prend possession de ce corps et tu l'utilises comme si c'était le tien. Le corps à ta voix et tes gestes.

\- Le principe est le même que pour la résurrection déesse ? Les liens du sang sont plus puissants pour la possession ?

\- Tu es intelligent et perspicace, le félicita la déesse de l'équilibre. J'ai bien fait de miser sur toi.

\- Effectivement, répondit Kriza Lied. Agnès est la plus désignée pour cette tâche. Plus le lien du sang est fort, plus la possession sera aisée. Mais là encore il y a des règles. Si la personne possédée refuse la possession, l'âme ne peut aller contre la volonté et doit s'en aller. Et il est possible de prendre un autre corps sans lien de sang si du vivant de l'âme cette personne était très proche. Cependant, dans ce dernier cas, les chances sont plus infimes et le temps de possession minime.

\- Je... C'est complexe, commenta Antoine, qui essayait de tout retenir.

\- Tu dois savoir une dernière information : si la personne du sang possédée – ici Agnès – ne dit rien, tu peux posséder son corps indéfiniment. Mais cela entraîne un risque de fusion des deux âmes. Et le corps abriterait jusqu'à sa mort cette âme fusionnée.

\- Mais si je refuse de prendre ce risque, si je ne prends possession d'aucun corps, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ton âme finit par disparaître, répondit Déponia. Mais nous empêcherons cela. Antoine Daniel, je vais te ramener un temps parmi les vivants pour que tu changes le cours des événements. En l'absence de ton corps tu ne pourras rester longtemps. Es-tu prêt à accomplir cette dernière mission avant d'aller dans ta dernière demeure pour ne plus la quitter ?

Jamais Antoine n'avait été aussi proche de son souhait depuis sa mort. Il n'hésita pas.

\- Je suis prêt !

\- Je vais te faire revenir là où tu as péri. Laisse-moi te mettre au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis.

Kriza Lied observa son homologue divine. Le doute n'était plus permis : elle avait percé à jour les véritables attentions de Déponia

\- Va, dit celle-ci. Accomplis ta mission et je promets de te récompenser à ton retour.

Elle brandit son sceptre qu'elle fit apparaître par la pensée et téléporta Antoine où il était décédé. Kriza profita qu'elles furent seules pour discuter.

\- Au nom de l'équilibre, vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai pas menti.

\- Mais tu as omis volontairement une partie de la vérité. Sois honnête avec moi : tout cela t'amuse.

Déponia sourit.

\- Nous les dieux sommes immortels et sommes sévèrement régis par des règles établies il y a longtemps par les tous premiers d'entre nous, nos parents. Au final, nos interventions sur les mortels sont très limitées.

\- Les parents de tous les dieux ont laissé le libre arbitre aux mortels. Et nous intervenons de façon régulière.

\- Trop peu. Mes interventions pour changer le cours de l'histoire n'auraient pas forcément produis les effets escomptés. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous mais notre existence est parfois morne. Pourquoi ne pas nous amuser en agissant de la sorte ? Je vais aimer voir comment va se débrouiller Antoine. Tous ces évènements sont très divertissants.

Déponia claqua des doigts et dans la pièce, une sphère montra le monde des mortels, et plus précisément l'âme d'Antoine, invisible aux mortels, revenir à Ouki et se dépêcher de se rendre à Sommet, aidé par la rapide faculté de voler dans les airs.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que l'on parle de son enfant ? demanda Kriza Lied. Il n'est pas né, il n'était pas concerné par les prix à payer.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit détourné de sa mission. Savoir qu'il serait bientôt père l'aurait grandement déstabilisé et il aurait pu s'occuper de la mère de l'enfant plutôt que du prince. Or ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

\- Et si jamais il...

La déesse s'interrompit et écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

\- L'enfant d'Antoine !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Que vois-tu ?

\- Avoir envoyé le père a donné lieu à une nouvelle possibilité de futur qui se concrétisera pour lui si Antoine réussit !

\- Et quel est ce nouveau futur ?

\- L'enfant...

Déponia écarquilla les yeux à son tour en apprenant la nouvelle.

* * *

Les hommes du Capitaine Nexus se regroupaient petit à petit à petit à l'extérieur de la ville. L'armée était désorganisée et bien des personnes ayant survécu étaient blessées. Des tentes se levaient en même temps que des abris de fortune se créaient avec du bois et autres matériaux à disposition. Nexus avant établi une liaison avec la résistance et des messages circulaient entre lui et les Fossoyeurs. Cependant, il s'inquiétait des trous qui existaient parmi le camp.

\- Il faut réorganiser les rangs de toute urgence ! informa-t-il son bras droit, Théo Vrac. Des ennemis pourraient se faufiler et gagner la capitale. Allez en informer les hommes ! Et rappelez que quiconque cherche à entrer dans la ville doit être interrogé, il est hors de question que l'ennemi reçoive des renforts !

\- Tout de suite, Capitaine !

Au même moment arrivèrent Edward Gnik et son complice. Ils avaient suivi la route et celle-ci longeait une zone boisée et tournait de manière abrupte peu avant d'aller droit sur la ville. A peine le noble aperçut il l'armée qu'il tira sur les rênes de son cheval, forçant son compagnon de route à faire de même. Ils reculèrent pour se retrouver derrière les arbres. Edward avait anticipé, en entendant le bruit de loin de gens en nombre qui coupaient du bois et parlaient en faisant diminuer l'allure de sa monture. De ce fait, personne n'avait eu le temps de le voir, même si ce fut limite.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le bourreau qui observait comme le noble à travers le feuillage.

\- Regarde l'étendard qui flotte parmi eux, un cercle jaune entouré d'une ligne violette. C'est le sigle du Capitaine Nexus. Il devait être éliminé et le voici ici avec ses soldats. Mon père n'a pas réussi à le neutraliser et Nexus le combat. S'il est ici, c'est que la ville est à nous.

\- Allons en ville dans ce cas, nous pourrons enfin nous reposer !

\- Accéder au château sera aisé uniquement lorsque nous aurons traversé l'armée. Mon père est leur ennemi et s'ils me voient, ils voudront m'arrêter pour je suppose servir d'otage.

\- Je n'aime pas ce plan, rétorqua l'autre. Vous mort, je ne pourrais pas avoir mon argent pour mes services rendus.

\- Tu seras payé, sois sans crainte. Mais passons d'abord.

_S'ils me capturent je suis un homme mort. Jamais mon père n'acceptera de m'échanger contre sa vengeance. Il préfère me voir mort que savoir que je peux contrarier ses plans. _

Edward garda pour lui ses réflexions et observa les hommes devant lui. Ils étaient distants de quelques dizaines de mètres seulement et se trouvaient à la même hauteur qu'eux. Il se demandait comment les traverser quand il repéra une brèche.

\- Passer en se faisant discret est impossible, ils se méfieront. Attendre la nuit c'est prendre le risque de se faire repérer dans notre cachette. Ils sont nombreux mais regarde, ils sont blessés pour une partie et ils s'occupent encore de construire leur campement. Notre seul atout réside dans le fait qu'ils sont là depuis peu et qu'ils ne sont pas complètement organisés. Et avec leur défaite, ils ont le moral au plus bas, il faut en profiter.

\- Comment ? Je ne peux pas tous les tuer, malheureusement.

\- Regarde là-bas, il y a moins de personnes. Lançons nos cheveux au galop et gageons de les prendre par surprise pour traverser leurs rangs.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, les deux cavaliers s'élancèrent, Edward en tête. Les soldats comprirent rapidement ce qu'il se passait mais déjà les deux hommes étaient sur eux. Edward donna des coups supplémentaires à son cheval et réussi traverser les lignes. Au dernier moment, il reçut un coup d'épée au bras droit. Il hurla et faillit sous la douleur tomber de cheval mais tint bon. Sa motivation à retrouver les siens lui permit de rester assis et de continuer à cavaler. Le bourreau n'eut pas cette chance : des hommes réussirent à le capturer en faisant chuter son cheval.

Edward le vit en tournant la tête mais ne chercha pas à l'aider : toute tentative serait veine et lui-même n'était pas sorti d'affaire, déjà le poursuivait-on. Il donna de nouveaux coups à sa monture et galopa à travers les rues de Sommet. Les rues n'étaient pas comme d'habitude : il y avait peu de monde dehors et beaucoup passaient rapidement leur chemin. Edward devina aisément que le coup d'Etat orchestré par son père était à l'origine de ces comportements étranges. En attendant, sa blessure le lançait et saignait. Il fallait qu'il s'en occupe immédiatement. Il avait de l'avance sur ses poursuivants et en profita. Il descendit de cheval et l'obligea à trotter plus loin en lui donnant un coup de pied. L'étalon ferait du bruit et attirerait les hommes à sa poursuite loin de lui.

Edward voulait éviter d'attirer davantage l'attention sur lui. Le château était encore loin et blessé, il devait se cacher. Il ignorait qui était du côté de son père et qui voulait voir sa tête trôner en haut d'une pique. Et il fallait qu'il traite sa blessure. Sa seule chance résidait qu'excepté au sein de la cour, son visage était peu connu en ville parmi le peuple. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Mais un homme blessé et poursuivi attirait les regards aussi facilement que les soupçons, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de courir se cacher.

Le noble longea plusieurs rues peu fréquentées – ou du moins l'étaient-elles moins à cause des évènements récents – et finit par jeter son dévolu sur une demeure d'apparence simple et calme. Il força la porte fermée et entra en toute impunité dans les lieux. Il ne semblait y avoir personne. Edward n'en cru pas sa chance et monta les escaliers menant à l'étage, espérant y trouver une salle d'eau ou au moins au bac avec de l'eau et des serviettes pour essuyer sa blessure et la fermer.

Cependant, à peine le jeune homme pénétra-t-il dans une pièce qui convenait à ses recherches qu'il se fit assommer par derrière. Il tomba inerte aux pieds d'Anne qui laissa tomber par terre le chandelier utilisé pour se défendre.

\- Mais il est blessé !

La femme enceinte réfléchit et conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un homme attaqué par les soldats au dehors et qui fuyait un sort peu enviable. Prise de pitié pour lui, elle alla chercher le nécessaire pour nettoyer la plaie. Anne s'empara néanmoins de l'épée attachée à la ceinture d'Edward et la cacha soigneusement. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

* * *

Théo Vrac étant peu loin, il eut vite vent qu'un homme venait d'être fait prisonnier. Il apprit par les soldats qu'un autre avait réussi à fuir mais qu'il était poursuivi.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Théo.

\- Il n'a rien voulu répondre, Monsieur ! répondit un homme. On l'a capturé alors qu'il nous attaquait avec un poignard, blessant ou tuant certains des nôtres. Depuis qu'il est maitrisé et attaché, il n'a fait que nous insulter, mais son accent l'a trahi : il s'agit d'un Plectrumi.

\- Un Plectrumi ? Ici ? C'est suspect : emmenez-le au Capitaine Nexus, il voudra l'interroger.

\- Inutile, clama l'homme, je ne dirai absolument rien.

Théo ne l'écouta pas. Aussi le captif se retrouva dans la tente du Capitaine qui fut mis au courant de la situation par Théo. Le prisonnier était agenouillé, les poings liés dans le dos, entouré de deux soldats.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Plectrumi ?

\- J'ai fui la catastrophe d'Ouki. J'ai tout perdu là-bas et je me réfugie ici dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide et je suis arrêté comme si j'étais un criminel !

Nexus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de prendre son épée et de la planter quelques secondes dans une cuisse du bourreau qui hurla.

\- Je ne gâcherais pas une balle pour toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Nexus attendit que les hurlements cessent pour reprendre la parole.

\- Ne me prends surtout pas pour un imbécile. A Plectrum on sait qu'il n'y a pas de nourriture ici et qu'aucune aide est prévue, contrairement à ce que votre roi doit faire, je suppose. De plus, pourquoi aurais tu parcouru une aussi longue distance et aurais-tu forcé les rangs ? Ton histoire n'a aucun sens. Alors tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité ou je te transperce à nouveau.

Le bourreau se contenta de lui envoyer un regard plein de haine avant de faire un drôle de geste avec sa mâchoire. Le bruit de quelque chose qui se croquait alerta Nexus.

\- Du poison ! Empêchez-le d'avaler !

Mais l'homme avait été rapide. Déjà son corps était pris de spasmes importants et de la mousse blanche s'échappait des lèvres avant de sombrer à terre. Nexus sut qu'il était trop tard.

\- J'ignorais qu'il cachait une capsule de poison, Capitaine, admit Théo. Peu sont les hommes à les dissimuler dans un tel endroit.

\- Et ces rares hommes font tous parti du même groupe.

Nexus retourna le mort et releva les manches pour voir les tatouages aux poignets auxquels il s'attendait.

\- Un membre de la Guilde des Assassins. Ils avaient déjà frappé il y a peu contre la famille royale lors d'une partie de chasse à courre. Ceci est donc la preuve que ce sont les Gnik qui les avaient employés.

Le Capitaine se retourna vers Théo.

\- L'homme qui se trouvait avec lui n'a toujours pas été retrouvé ? C'est urgent ! Je vais de ce pas envoyer un message aux résistants, l'autre assassin se trouve dans leur secteur à présent. Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse aller au château !

* * *

Henri avait été emmené dans les geôles qui se situaient sous le château, voisines des cryptes sans toutefois qu'il y ait le moindre passage entre les deux. L'ancien roi se doutait que la gardienne des cryptes ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et cela le contrariait. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage était la situation extérieure : Nexus s'était-il organisé pour une nouvelle attaque ? La population s'était-elle ralliée à la cause d'Etienne ? Lui restait-il encore beaucoup de fidèles ?

Et Mathieu, où se trouvait-il exactement ? Près de Sommet et donc près de ses ennemis ? Ou loin de tout danger ? Etienne le considérait encore vivant et l'attendait de pied ferme, signe qu'il n'avait pas cherché à le faire tuer ou que les tentatives antérieures avaient échouées. La perspective de savoir qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que son fils aîné soit en vie était la seule consolation d'Henri dans sa cellule. Malheureusement, s'il se faisait capturer par les hommes à la solde d'Etienne, ce dernier lui avait assuré que c'était pour le mettre à mort sous ses yeux. Celui qui se faisait passer pour le nouveau roi n'avait que cette lubie en tête : assassiner le prince – ou le véritable roi d'Ellsellgé selon les lois du royaume – devant un Henri impuissant.

_Son but est de me faire le plus de mal possible. Sa vengeance au nom de Denise est forte pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point. Qu'il m'en veuille est une chose, que sa vengeance s'étende jusqu'à Mathieu qui est né bien après la mort de Denise en est une autre._

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru te voir ici, seul dans cette grande cage et enchaîné comme le plus grand des criminels.

Henri leva la tête pour voir Serafina de l'autre côté des barreaux. D'un mouvement de tête, elle indiqua aux gardes de s'en aller, les laissant seuls.

\- Tu viens contempler ton œuvre, Serafina ? Tu savoures ta victoire ?

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas mon œuvre, quand bien même j'y ai participé.

Cette réponse confortait Henri dans son hypothèse sur un possible conflit entre les Gnik.

\- Pourquoi tout cela, Serafina ?

\- Pour venger Denise.

\- Après tout ce temps ? Elle est morte il y a vingt ans !

\- C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ?

La colère persifla dans les paroles. Henri ne voulait surtout pas se fâcher avec celle qui représentait actuellement son seul espoir.

\- Je l'ai sincèrement aimé. Aujourd'hui je crois que je l'aime encore et sache que l'annonce de sa mort m'avait désespéré à l'époque. Elle était tout pour moi à ce moment-là. Si ma mère n'avait pas menacé de la faire assassiner jamais je ne me serais séparé d'elle. Et Denise a eu l'intelligence de cacher sa grossesse, sinon Nina ne serait jamais née.

\- Aliénor aurait assassiné Denise ? Qui est Nina ?

Serafina eut l'air sincèrement étonné. Était-elle à ce point peu au courant de la réalité ? Les Gnik en savaient moins que ce qu'ils prétendaient où Etienne avait volontairement dissimulé des informations ? De toute manière, le sort de son aînée l'indifférait, surtout en ce moment, aussi parla-t-il d'elle sans se soucier de son sort – elle avait disparue après tout.

\- Notre fille à Denise et moi.

\- Gertrude est en vie ? Tu la connais ? Elle s'appelle Nina à présent ?

Henri profita de la méconnaissance de son interlocutrice, quitte à arranger la réalité.

\- Tu crois que j'ignorais tout ? Nina est en vie oui, et sous ma protection. J'ai veillé sur elle toutes ces années. Tu la connais, il s'agit de Nina LaBlonde. Sous cette couverture, personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal ou profiter d'elle. Elle est sauve et protégée. Enfin elle l'était, maintenant que je suis destitué elle doit être seule et sans aide.

\- Tu mens !

\- C'est ce que tu crois. En attendant, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : pourquoi tout cela ? Etienne aurait pu me tuer ou me faire du mal, mais il a pris le pouvoir. Se prétendre roi ne fait en rien d'une quelconque vengeance. La mort de Denise n'est qu'un prétexte pour s'emparer du trône.

\- Tu oses prétendre qu'il ment ? Que la disparition de ma tante lui est égal ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Denise est décédée il y a longtemps. Se venger vingt ans après n'a aucun sens ! Mathieu n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Je sais que c'était il y a longtemps, mais mon père y tient. Il a tout préparé depuis de longues années, tout planifié, pour que tout soit parfait.

\- Tu dois être heureuse de ce dénouement alors.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Tu sais que ce que tu fais est grave, Serafina. Vous n'avez pas le soutien du peuple pas plus que d'une partie de l'armée. Et les lois du royaume sont formelles, ton père occupe illégalement le trône, il ne peut être reconnu roi.

\- Je le sais bien. Je suis au courant de tout, contrairement à toi. Tu n'étais pas là tout ce temps, tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu, été témoin de rien. Tu n'as pas été obligé d'obéir sous la contrainte.

\- Parce que tu agis sous la contrainte ?

Serafina se retourna et avança en direction de la sortie avant de s'arrêter.

\- Imagine une petite fille qui n'a jamais rien demandé, qui n'a jamais voulu que tout ça ait lieu, mais que menacée et ayant peur pour ses proches, elle soit obligée d'exécuter les ordres, même ceux qui la répugnent.

\- Etienne s'est donc servi de ses enfants sans le moindre scrupule...

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il n'a fait que ça ? Que tu es naïf ! s'exclama Serafina en se retournant. Je peux te l'assurer, en deux décennies, il a eu le temps d'en faire des choses !

_Traite-moi de naïf si tu le souhaites, en attendant il faut que je récolte le plus d'informations possible qui me seront utiles si j'arrive à sortir d'ici._

\- Vraiment ?

\- De toute manière, tu ne sortiras de ta cellule que pour mourir, aussi je peux tout t'avouer sans crainte.

\- Tu ne peux être totalement sûre de cette hypothèse.

\- Oh si ! Ce plan est préparé depuis de trop longues années pour qu'il puisse échouer. Même si mon père ignore ce que je vais faire de mon côté.

Henri haussa les sourcils à ces derniers mots mais ne dit rien.

\- Mon père n'avait plus qu'un objectif après la mort de ma tante, se venger. Mais il ne souhaitait pas te tuer, non. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que tu souffres le plus possible, pour que tu comprennes la douleur qu'il a éprouvé. Ce n'était pas facile, la famille royale est très bien protégée, réussir à vous atteindre n'est pas facile. Pourtant, en faisant appel à la guilde des assassins, Aliénor et Marie ont été empoisonnées, mais leur mort fut habilement maquillée, de façon naturelle pour l'une, d'une fausse couche pour l'autre.

\- Vous les avez assassinées ?

\- Mon père se doutait qu'Aliénor était responsable du mariage. A la fin de son règne, ne voulant pas avoir trop de soldats à ses côtés, elle était quasiment sans protection, l'avoir dans son sommeil fut presque un jeu d'enfant pour l'assassin qui s'est occupé d'elle. Sa paranoïa des derniers temps liée à sa trop grande méfiance fut utile. Quant à Marie, elle avait pris la place de Denise, c'était suffisant comme prétexte. Mais dès le début de ton règne, tu as renforcé la protection autour de toi, aussi l'atteindre fut malaisé. Mathieu a eu le temps de naître entretemps. Comme au début tout le monde pensait qu'il mourrait à cause de sa naissance prématurée, mon père l'a dédaigné. Faire boire un poison à la reine sans éveiller de soupçon était quasiment impossible vu que tu faisais goûter ce qu'elle avalait par mesure de sécurité, alors une autre solution fut trouvée : déclencher les fausses couches de Marie en lui faisant avaler quelque chose d'inoffensif pour elle et les goûteurs mais de mortel pour ses fœtus. C'était plus facile quand un assassin glissait ce poison parmi les médicaments qu'elle devait prendre après avoir perdu un enfant. Épuisée, elle a fini par mourir. Ne restait plus que Mathieu à éliminer, puisqu'il vivait malgré toutes les suppositions et que les dieux avaient décidés de le préserver.

Ce n'était pas le récit en lui-même qui effrayait Henri, mais la manière dans la noble racontait. Sa voix était morne, sans le moindre éclat, sans la moindre émotion d'ailleurs. Pour la première de sa vie, il regarda attentivement celle qui fut autrefois son amante et il en fut presque choqué : elle paraissait être plus vieille que son âge. Son air était celui habituellement de personnes assez âgées, les personnes qui avaient tout vu. Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux, mais surtout plus rien ou presque de vivant. Serafina paraissait être une vieille femme désabusée par la vie.

\- Marie n'avait rien à voir avec Denise ! s'emporta Henri. Elle était innocente ! Et… Fabrice Daniel, mon chevalier-protecteur, était-ce vraiment une simple chute de cheval ?

\- Ce qui a été fait ne peut être changé, continua son interlocutrice avec cette même voix monocorde. Pour Fabrice, c'était effectivement un assassinat de plus, mais du fait de son rang, personne ne n'en est soucié à part toi. De toute manière, la mort de ta femme a éveillé des rumeurs au sein de la cour. Tout le monde parlait de complot. Evidemment, personne ne savait rien, mais tu as renforcé la sécurité déjà grande autour de toi et de Mathieu. Il était impossible de vous faire quoi que ce soit. Et le chevalier-protecteur effectuait bien son rôle malgré son jeune âge, on devait le reconnaître. Impossible de pouvoir lui faire quoi que ce soit sans que l'on sache que nous soyons impliqués. Alors mon père a opté pour une autre stratégie en attendant.

\- Te mettre dans mon lit ?

\- Entre autres. Je devais devenir ta maîtresse, obtenir des informations sur toi, te faire un enfant qui prendrait ta succession et t'éliminer si possible. Mais encore une fois, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, au point que j'ai échoué.

\- Tu as réussi sur certains points.

Serafina laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment fait confiance, tu ne me disais rien, tu restais toujours sur tes gardes. Et à peine Arthur voyait le jour que tu officialisais son statut de bâtard, m'a répudiée et n'a jamais cherché à connaitre ton plus jeune fils. Tu cherchais à protéger Mathieu, je le sais bien. Alors mon père s'est à nouveau obstiné à continuer son plan. Mais la trop grande protection nous empêchait d'agir. Et il nous était impossible d'agir ouvertement, tu étais trop puissant et trop bien entouré. Je pense que rien n'aurait pu être fait si mon père n'avait pas réussi à trouver des gens capables de l'aider.

\- Encore des assassins je présume ?

\- Non, des gens qui ont perdu beaucoup à cause de la royauté et qui ne demandaient qu'à se venger. Il y a eu les parents du chevalier-protecteur, l'ancien époux de la fille Daniel… Des gens qui ont eu de la rancune envers le prince et son entourage et qui ont livré des informations utiles. Et nous avons contacté en Plectrum le seigneur Laurent Grey, qui souhaitait se venger des Breut, bien qu'ils n'aient rien fait contre lui.

\- Pourquoi avoir étendu un réseau aussi loin ?

\- Grey nous a donné argent et moyens, en plus de possiblement brouiller les pistes si des lettres étaient interceptées et de vous effrayer de l'ampleur du complot. Et si Plectrum était elle-même victime d'attaques, il lui serait impossible d'intervenir pour vous aider malgré de vieilles alliances. C'est ce qui se passe actuellement.

\- Et à côté, vous lanciez des espions de partout.

\- Ils n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver. Les gardes de la porte du prince n'aimaient pas leur vie et trouvaient que vous ne le considériez pas assez. Les approcher et les payer n'était pas compliqué. Nous n'avons fait que profiter des failles qui se glissaient ici et là. Mais t'atteindre était toujours complexe, comme pour Mathieu, sans que nous soyons ouvertement impliqués. Alors nous avons décidé de nous attaquer à ceux dont on ne pense pas forcément à protéger.

L'histoire se répétait. Si on avait assassiné Fabrice pour des raisons évidentes, ces mêmes raisons se reportaient sur la génération suivante.

\- Le chevalier-protecteur ?

\- Lui tué, le prince en est affaibli. Il devient une cible facile et c'est toi qui en souffre le plus. La fuite de Mathieu était inespérée, vu que cela t'a obligé à envoyer des soldats hors de la capitale pour le retrouver. Tu t'es affaibli, alors on a frappé. Le seul problème c'est que le prince est hors de notre portée à présent.

_Heureusement_.

\- Pourquoi avoir tué le savant et mes agents ?

\- Nous n'y sommes pour rien.

\- Tu avoues le reste mais pas cela ?

\- C'est la vérité, martela Serafina. Cette crise bovine nous a considérablement affecté, puisque l'essentiel de notre richesse provient de l'élevage du bétail. La mort du savant nous a affecté puisqu'il aurait pu nous aider à vaincre la maladie. Mais nous nous doutons ce qui est derrière tout cela.

\- Qui ?

\- Une famille nous en veut depuis plusieurs mois et se montre particulièrement heureuse de notre affaiblissement économique.

Il n'était pas difficile de savoir quelles familles s'opposaient depuis la mort de la femme d'Edward quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Les Archives…

\- J'en suis persuadée. Maxime se pavanait d'être loyal mais il a provoqué une famine de grande ampleur. Il a fait bien plus de victimes que mon père n'en fera jamais.

\- Pourquoi tout me dire maintenant Serafina ? Tu aurais pu tout m'avouer hier, mais tu as préféré garder le silence. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Je t'ai avoué des informations, mais ce n'était que des gouttes dans un lac. J'ai décidé d'agir pour le bien de mon frère et de mon fils.

En les évoquant, Serafina reprenait un peu de contenance et de vie. Elle rajeunissait en parlant de ceux qu'elle aimait.

\- Eux aussi étaient au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Edward va tuer Mathieu et mettre Arthur sur le trône ?

\- Mon frère a payé le prix fort dans cette histoire, tu ne peux pas te douter à quel point. Il a toujours tout fait pour nous protéger, Arthur et moi, quitte à être malheureux. A moi de le protéger maintenant.

\- Ton père n'est pas au courant de ce que tu vas faire.

\- Il veut tuer Mathieu, mais dans mes intérêts, il doit rester en vie. Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

\- Et dans tes intérêts, je dois mourir ?

\- Exactement. Vois-tu, je ne suis pas la stupide jeune femme que tu as toujours que j'étais – ne le nie pas, je sais ce que tu penses de moi. J'ai réfléchi et je sais ce que je veux faire. Je voulais que tu saches cela avant de mourir. Tu m'as sous-estimée et je n'ai pas aimé cela.

Serafina s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

A peine aperçurent-ils Sommet de loin que Mathieu et Agnès comprirent que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. De la fumée s'élevait haut dans le ciel et alors que d'habitude les abords de la capitale grouillaient d'activité, ils ne rencontraient que des gens fuyant comme si les dieux eux-mêmes les pourchassaient.

Plus inquiets qu'auparavant, ils continuèrent néanmoins leur chemin. Aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole, n'osant formuler à voix haute les hypothèses qui venaient à leur esprit.

Mathieu prit le premier la parole, en début de soirée, quand ils aperçurent l'armée du Capitaine Nexus.

\- Le Capitaine ! Mais que fait-il ici ? C'est tout aussi étrange que tout ce qu'on a vu depuis tout à l'heure. Le complot a fait son œuvre, malheureusement.

\- Il est de notre côté, tu crois ? demanda Agnès.

\- Il a toujours été un bon ami de mon père, le seul peut-être bien. De toute manière, nous ne pouvons entrer dans la ville sans passer par ce chemin. La ville est entourée ou alors il nous faudrait faire un grand détour. Sauf que je ne connais pas d'autre chemin.

\- Ni moi non plus. Mais si le Capitaine est devenu notre ennemi et qu'il s'empare de toi, les comploteurs ont gagné.

\- Tu as une meilleure solution ?

\- Oui, j'y vais en éclaireur.

Mathieu se figea.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! Je refuse de te laisser t'exposer ainsi au danger !

Agnès était heureuse de voir que depuis leur dernière discussion Mathieu était redevenu celui qui se souciait de ses proches, mais ce n'était pas l'heure de laisser leurs sentiments les guider.

\- Je n'ai aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Laisse-moi y aller et découvrir de quel côté il est. S'il est du nôtre, je lui demanderai de tirer en l'air, ce sera le signal.

\- Je refuse de te laisser prisonnière d'un traître !

\- Je n'ai pas plus envie que ce soit le cas, mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas l'unique prince d'Ellsellgé. Tu ne peux pas te faire prendre. Ou son sacrifice aura été vain…

La mention d'Antoine fit son effet : Mathieu ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Agnès. Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre non plus.

\- Il ne souhaiterait pas que tu sois en danger non plus. Pas plus que moi.

\- Quoiqu'il se passe je le suis en étant de ton côté. Alors laisse-moi t'être utile et te protéger, s'il te plait.

Déjà Agnès était prête à y aller. Mathieu n'était toujours pas ravi de laisser celle qu'il aimait prendre des risques mais il devait agir en tant que prince aussi hocha-t-il à contrecœur la tête. Agnès chevaucha donc jusqu'à l'armée. Elle fut très vite encadrée par les soldats qui l'avaient vu venir et qui l'assaillaient de questions.

\- Je souhaite m'adresser au Capitaine Nexus, répétait-elle.

\- Pourquoi t'amènerions-nous jusqu'à lui, hein ? lui répondait-on à chaque fois. Descends de cheval, plutôt !

Mais la jeune femme refusait de rendre les armes aussi rapidement.

\- Conduisez-moi au Capitaine, j'ai des choses très importantes à lui dire ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Je le ferai uniquement si tu descends de ta monture, que tu prouves que tu n'es pas armée et que tu déclines ton identité, indiqua Théo qui se tenait face à elle.

Agnès comprit qu'il était d'un rang supérieur aux simples soldats, ces derniers l'écoutant et ne cherchant pas à le contredire. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle obéit, espérant que sa requête soit entendue.

\- Agnès Daniel, monsieur.

\- La sœur du chevalier-protecteur ? Qui travaille au château ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle n'est pas armée, affirma un soldat.

\- Bien. Demoiselle Daniel, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Agnès fut ainsi emmenée jusqu'à Nexus, qui la reconnut aussitôt, l'ayant vu plusieurs fois dans les couloirs du château.

\- La bibliothécaire et fille Daniel !

\- Capitaine.

Ce dernier fit sortir tout le monde de sous sa tente, excepté Théo.

\- Le prince est en vie ? demanda Nexus, anxieux.

\- J'ignore où il se trouve. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Vous savez où il est, vous êtes partie avec lui, votre frère et la princesse Charlotte. Je le sais, le roi lui-même me l'a dit.

\- Où se trouve le roi ? Votre présence ici prouve qu'il y a un problème, or il n'est pas là. L'avez-vous trahi ?

L'épée de Nexus pointa sur la gorge d'Agnès, prête à trancher s'il le fallait.

\- Je n'autorise personne à douter de ma loyauté envers le roi, personne !

Dès que la lame fut écartée, Agnès s'excusa.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous insulter. Mais avec ce complot et les traîtres, il est impossible de savoir à qui se fier.

\- Le prince avait confiance en vous, du moins jusqu'à ce que vous disparaissiez. Et vous êtes la sœur de son protecteur, je peux donc vous faire confiance. Je vais vous raconter la situation en échange de quoi promettez-moi de me dire ce que vous savez.

\- Je ne peux rien promettre qui compromettrait la sécurité du prince.

Nexus eut un léger sourire à cette réponse et lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait. Même s'il livrait des informations à une possible ennemie, Agnès ne pourrait s'en aller les répéter puisqu'elle serait sa prisonnière. Cette dernière laissa apparaître sur son visage toute sa surprise à la fin du compte-rendu. Nexus – comme Théo d'ailleurs – analysèrent son comportement et ils en conclurent qu'elle n'était pas contre eux. A moins qu'elle ne révèle point où se trouve Mathieu. Agnès, de son côté, fut convaincue que Nexus restait un fidèle du roi et que, vu la situation actuelle, c'était une chance. Surtout si des gens en qui elle avait confiance avaient avant elle accordé leur confiance au Capitaine.

\- Il y a toute une résistance ? Les Fossoyeurs et vous êtes en contact ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

\- Maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, dîtes nous où est caché le prince.

\- Si vous sortez de la tente et tirez une fois en l'air, ce sera le signal pour qu'il vienne ici.

\- Vous l'avez laissé avec la princesse et le chevalier-protecteur ? C'était mieux en effet pour leur sécurité.

\- La princesse est auprès de ses parents. Quant à mon frère, n'en parlez surtout pas devant le prince.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il a été assassiné…

Le tremblement aussi bien dans la voix et que le corps d'Agnès fit comprendre la gravité de la situation à Nexus. Il savait que Henri avait été affecté et affaibli de la mort de Fabrice des années plus tôt, il avait été témoin de la détresse de son ami. Et Henri lui avait confié une fois que le lien entre Mathieu et Antoine était bien plus fort et solide encore, aussi pouvait-il imaginer dans quel état se trouvait le prince.

\- Très bien, je ne l'évoquerai pas. Je sors l'appeler. Théo, occupez-vous d'elle, offrez-lui à boire et à manger.

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine !

Théo donna de quoi se sustenter à Agnès pendant que le coup de feu fut tiré. La tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux ne lui échappa guère.

\- Cela va aller, Mademoiselle ?

\- J'ai brutalement perdu mon frère il y a peu et nous sommes en pleine guerre civile, je crois que j'irai mieux plus tard.

\- Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci. J'ai hâte que le conflit prenne fin !

\- Moi de même. Une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je pourrai retrouver ma femme et mes enfants. J'espère être présent quand le plus jeune naîtra.

\- Vous avez une famille et vous ne pouvez pas la voir ?

\- On a besoin de moi ici, où je suis plus utile. Et aller les voir par les temps qui courent serait autant me mettre en danger que les mettre eux en danger, si on me suit pour me nuire. Ma femme en est consciente. Mais elle va accoucher bientôt et elle s'occupe déjà de notre fils d'un an. J'ai envie d'être auprès d'elle en ce moment pour l'aider dans ces moments difficiles, mais à la guerre nous devons tous faire des sacrifices.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous.

\- Ne le soyez pas.

Nexus entra à nouveau dans la tente, accompagné cette fois de Mathieu. Le prince remarqua les yeux humides de son amie mais ne dit rien devant les deux autres hommes qui ne pouvaient comprendre leur souffrance commune.

\- Vous êtes au courant de tout à présent, Votre Altesse, dit Nexus.

\- Oui. Envoyez un message à la résistance, je vais bientôt les rejoindre. En attendant, dîtes-moi quelles sont vos forces, le nombre d'hommes qu'il vous reste, les armes et les vivres à disposition. Je dois être au courant de tout.

\- Tout de suite Votre Altesse ! Avec vous à nos côtés, vous nous redonnez de l'espoir. Vous êtes l'héritier légitime du royaume, on vous suivra.

\- Etienne Gnik va payer pour ses crimes. Le temps de la revanche est arrivé !

* * *

**Voilà ^^**

**Petite question : le fait qu'Edward soit dans la même pièce qu'Anne et son enfant ne vous effraie pas trop ? Vous craignez qu'après Antoine il élimine femme et enfant ? :D**

**Poster une review permet de déterminer le sort de bébé Antoine pour la suite. Et de soutenir Antoine. Et de chatouiller Mathieu.**


	29. Chapitre 23 : Les choix de Serafina

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Je sais que ce chapitre était très attendu, notamment parce que vous vous demandez ce qu'il va se passer entre Anne et Edward 8D Je pense que vous n'êtes pas prêts XD**

**Plus de 15 000 vues et mine de rien on s'approche des 100 followers et des 600 reviews. Vous êtes formidables *coeurs***

**Jafa pas co : Tu es l'une des rares a avoir eu ce raisonnement sur ce premier point. Et tu es celle qui a eu raison sur ce point-là :D Et putain oui tu as raison aussi sur le deuxième point... ARRÊTE DE LIRE DANS MON CERVEAU ET TROMPE TOI DANS TES HYPOTHESES, NON DE NOM ! (comme dirait Renaud).**

**Cosimoon : C'est bien trop happy end, ce n'est pas possible ici XD Au pire écris une fin alternative où il se passe ce que tu décris ^^**

**Guest : Je suis contente de te tenir éveillée. Mais dors quand même hein XD Et moi aussi je t'aime *câlins***

**Hykus : C'est dommage que la mort d'Antoine te déconnecte du récit. C'est triste, mais l'histoire continue quand même. Et heureusement d'ailleurs.**

**J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, des bugs d'ordi ou de ff, aussi j'espère qu'il ne manque pas des morceaux. J'ai relu, mais on ne sait jamais.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Les choix de Serafina**

Aela pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Thomas qui la consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lui-même était tétanisé et se remettait difficilement de la perte de son père, aussi n'était-il pas d'une grande aide pour sa cadette. Mais il lui caressa les cheveux et lui chanta des berceuses, comme si elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Aela ne protesta toutefois pas et se laissa faire, ressentant le besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Nyo, à côté d'eux, ne disait rien, les yeux dans le vague. Il revoyait encore et encore la scène dans sa tête et malgré les paroles de Thomas, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir agi. Il n'aurait sûrement rien pu faire, mais il aurait au moins pu tenter quelque chose. Mais Nyo n'avait rien fait, les dires de son aîné n'ayant rien fait qu'autre que de l'encourager à fuir lâchement en abandonnant leur père. Et le jeune homme s'en voulait depuis terriblement. Il mit du temps à remarquer la présence de Nina en face de lui. Cette dernière lui tendit un pain.

\- Tu devrais manger, ne rien avaler n'est pas bon pour la santé.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mais ton corps réclame de la nourriture ou il va s'affaiblir. Mange ce petit pain, il est fourré à la viande.

Les deux interlocuteurs se regardèrent un bon moment avant que Nyo ne prenne le pain.

\- Merci...

\- De rien. On doit se soutenir dans de telles épreuves.

Nina allait s'en aller quand elle s'aperçut que le noble ne bougeait plus et que ses larmes lui mouillaient le visage. Connaissant son jeune âge et sa situation, elle ne réfléchit pas, son geste dépassant sa volonté. Nina prit Nyo dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Ce dernier fut complètement interloqué mais il ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il entoura de ses bras l'ancien maître fauconnier, acceptant le réconfort qui lui était offert. Cette chaleur rassurante lui fit du bien et lui permit temporairement d'oublier sa douleur.

Un peu plus loin, Caillou observa cette scène touchante. Cela lui rappela une chanson qu'il avait commencé à écrire il y a quelques temps. L'atmosphère des lieux, l'étrange situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, sa solitude et les gestes qu'il apercevait l'inspirèrent, improvisant au fil des vers. Le jeune musicien s'empara de son luth et ses doigts jouèrent de l'instrument tandis qu'il se mit à chanter.

_Parle-moi tout bas_

_et gardons-la intacte,_

_cette bulle, oui, ce toi,_

_en dehors des impacts._

_Serre-moi dans tes bras_

_et jure-moi que ce soir_

_était la dernière fois_

_qu'elles passaient pour me voir._

_Je ne veux plus croiser_

_ces démons, ces démons,_

_qui, par leurs pulsions,_

_m'ont brisé, m'ont brisé._

_Couvre-moi de force,_

_de chaleur et d'ivresse,_

_rien qu'au moins dans mon écorce,_

_toi qui toujours en délaisse._

_Serre-moi contre toi_

_et laisse-moi écouter_

_ton cœur tout contre moi,_

_maintenant mes yeux peuvent se fermer. _**(1)**

Il avait fermé les yeux durant son chant, aussi ne remarqua-t-il qu'en les rouvrant que bien du monde s'était tu et arrêté pour l'écouter. Peu habitué à avoir un tel public, il rougit et remercia tout le monde. On lui demanda une autre ballade, plus enjouée cette fois-ci. Le troubadour chercha dans son répertoire et en trouva une, satisfaisant les gens.

\- Il a l'air bien, commenta Gwenaëlle à son frère, qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres plus loin mais qui entendait aussi bien qu'elle les sons. Et doué, également.

\- Il l'est, répliqua Yéyé, mais il s'est pris d'animosité pour moi, alors nos rapports sont compliqués.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose ou il est juste jaloux de ton succès ?

Le regard suspicieux de la Fossoyeuse provoqua un rire nerveux chez celui qui se faisait appeler Mr Yéyé.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose oui. Mais il n'est pas innocent non plus. Mais j'avoue que par ma faute il a du mal à se faire reconnaître en tant que troubadour sérieux.

\- Toi vraiment...

Pendant ce temps, Victor et François effectuaient une ronde dans les souterrains, vérifiant que tous les visages étaient connus, quand arrivèrent précipitamment deux jeunes filles qu'ils identifièrent aussitôt.

\- Charlie et Bariusagi, se rappela François. Deux résistantes depuis peu mais très enthousiastes. Actuellement messagères entre ici et le camp du Capitaine Nexus.

\- Nous sommes venus en courant pour que vous soyez rapidement au courant ! hurla presque Charlie tant elle était excitée. C'est le Capitaine lui-même qui nous a ordonné de vous prévenir !

\- Soyez brèves ! s'énerva Victor qui mettait sa main sur le fourreau de son épée. Sinon vous allez vous retrouver avec un membre en moins !

\- Le prince est revenu ! annonça Bariusagi.

\- Le prince ?

\- Oui ! Il est en compagnie du Capitaine mais il va bientôt nous rejoindre.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? voulut savoir François.

\- Oui, répondit Charlie. Pourquoi, il devait être blessé ?

\- Nous allons l'accueillir, éluda son interlocuteur. Prévenez les autres.

\- Oui chef !

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard et d'un seul mouvement, allèrent à la rencontre de Gwenaëlle pour la mettre au courant. Cette dernière appréhendait leur rencontre. Combien la mort d'Antoine l'avait affecté ? Cela l'avait-il considérablement changé ? Et qu'allait-il penser de son action ? Lui en voudrait-il parce qu'elle n'avait pu porter secourir au roi Henri ? La tiendrait-il responsable de son échec ?

Gwenaëlle n'était pas la seule à redouter la venue de Mathieu. Nina ignorait comment elle allait pouvoir se comporter en sa présence.

_J'ai toujours du mal à croire que c'est mon petit frère..._

La jeune femme grimaça. Non, elle ne devait pas s'habituer à ce genre de pensée. Elle n'était pas une princesse et Mathieu ignorait leur lien de famille. Et même s'il venait à le savoir, il pourrait tout à fait ne pas y croire. Nina ne disposait d'aucune preuve, quant à la parole de Fujix, qui était le seul à connaître la vérité - avec Etienne et Henri qui ne se trouvaient pas ici - elle pouvait être mise en doute, surtout si on ne voulait pas la croire.

Et puis, Henri l'avait bien enfermée pour l'exiler par la suite. Même si Mathieu avait toujours été proche de son demi-frère Arthur – également son demi-frère ainsi que son cousin – rien ne pouvait empêcher le prince d'agir de même.

C'était ce que Nina se répétait inlassablement. Elle voulait s'en convaincre. Mais depuis qu'elle savait que Mathieu était sur le chemin du retour, quelque chose en elle avait changé, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive : la jeune femme avait toujours été seule depuis l'orphelinat, sans famille, se réfugiant dans la compagnie des animaux et plus particulièrement des faucons pour compenser son immense solitude.

Et voilà qu'en peu de temps, elle se découvrait une famille. Une famille qu'elle avait sans le savoir fréquenté. Si Henri l'avait rejetée et ne voulait pas avoir affaire à la jeune femme et si Nina ne connaissait guère les Gnik, elle s'était rapprochée de Mathieu avant qu'il ne parte pour Plectrum. Tous les deux, malgré des rapports distants dus à l'étiquette, s'étaient bien entendus. Alors Nina s'était surprise à croire qu'elle pouvait avoir un frère, qu'elle pourrait être acceptée. Et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

Mais c'était à ses yeux utopique. Elle préféra se concentrer sur sa discussion avec Nyo. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils trouvaient des choses à se dire et faisaient fi de leur différence de rang. Cela rendait les échanges agréables. Et cela leur permettait d'oublier momentanément leurs problèmes, aussi nombreux fussent-ils.

La rumeur de l'arrivée imminente du prince provoqua une véritable agitation au sein du repaire. Tout le monde ne parla plus que de cette nouvelle. Les Fossoyeurs ne se soucièrent pas de tout ce tintamarre : la présence de Mathieu dans la capitale pouvait être connue. En effet, cette information pouvait permettre aux fidèles de la dynastie de reprendre espoir ; quant aux ennemis, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir plus attaquer le prince que la résistance, Etienne désirant voir le plus jeune des Sommet vivant dans le château. Et vouloir endiguer une rumeur était impossible : il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui finissait par parler. Et un ouï-dire d'une telle importance ne pouvait être dissimulé. Cependant, n'excluant pas une tentative isolée d'embuscade pour assassiner Mathieu, le trio, accompagné de quelques gens armés, alla à la rencontre du nouveau venu et de l'escorte des hommes de Nexus.

Ce fut de cette manière que les deux groupes se rencontrèrent. Mais ni Mathieu ni Gwenaëlle ne purent faire des retrouvailles en bonne et due forme, le danger rodant toujours, aussi se dépêchèrent-ils de rentrer.

Les Fossoyeurs notèrent l'absence qui se faisait ressentir d'Antoine, confirmant le message de Patrick. De même, les visages fatigués et tristes de Mathieu comme Agnès les alertèrent. Il leur fallait du repos de toute urgence, voire même des soins. Toutefois, ils savaient que la mort brutale du chevalier-protecteur était leur principale source de souffrance et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les aider dans l'immédiat : les mots étaient inutiles, rien ne pouvait les consoler.

Le grand groupe finit par entrer dans le repaire, en ayant au préalable vérifié que personne ne les avait suivis. Leur discrétion, les détours empruntés exprès et les guetteurs leur permirent d'entrer en toute sécurité. Aussitôt, tout le monde acclama Mathieu et s'agenouilla devant lui. Le prince eût un sourire que seuls ses proches devinèrent amer. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ignoraient son important deuil. Néanmoins, Mathieu accueillit avec sincérité les hommages, témoignages de soutien et paroles rassurantes. Lui aussi reprenait espoir devant le nombre, en comptant l'armée de Nexus, de ceux qui voulaient renverser les Gnik. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'action et venger Antoine.

Nina préféra rester en retrait, son anxiété la paralysant et l'empêchant de partager cette allégresse générale. Nyo se trouvait toujours à ses côtés et devant l'apparition princière, il se figea avant de serrer sans s'en rendre compte la main de sa protectrice. Celle-ci se retourna et vit son air apeuré. Que lui arrivait-il ? N'étaient-ils pas de bons amis ? Nina se posa bien des questions mais ne lui demanda rien pour le moment. Tous deux ne manifestaient pas la joie similaire des autres à ce retour, ce qui les rapprochaient. Et en attendant, la jeune femme préférait rester en compagnie du noble.

Mathieu et Agnès manifestant une très grande fatigue, ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer quelques heures. Ils avaient été mis au courant des derniers éléments sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la matin et eurent connaissance dans les grandes lignes sur ce que leurs amis avaient endurés depuis leur départ de Sommet puis jugèrent qu'ils devaient être remis de leur voyage avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Le prince désirait en découdre le plus rapidement possible avec les Gnik et sauver son père, mais se précipiter ne servait à rien, surtout que Henri était maintenu en vie pendant ce temps, aussi pouvait-il reprendre des forces. Le duo eut droit à un peu d'intimité grâce à des couvertures et des toiles qui firent office de tente improvisée. On les laissa tranquille et une garde se fit tout autour de la tente.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Agnès et Mathieu purent dormir dans un endroit sécurisé où ils n'avaient pas à monter la garde ni à dormir que d'un seul œil pour éviter de mourir. Ils se rendirent compte à quel point cet état de paranoïa les avait rendus nerveux. Mais c'était enfin terminé.

Deux couches distinctes avaient été préparées pour eux mais ressentant un fort besoin de proximité, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Ce furent des cris qui les réveillèrent en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard. En écartant les morceaux de tissus, le duo découvrit qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'une dispute qui divisait plusieurs personnes. Parmi elles se trouvaient les Fossoyeurs, Yéyé, Fujix et d'autres personnes dont les deux jeunes gens ignoraient les identités. Intrigués, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent l'attroupement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Votre Altesse ! dit une jeune fille. On ne vous avait pas entendu arriver !

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Il s'agit de Nahira et Aël, les présenta François. Deux récentes recrues, mais fiables.

\- On ne désirait point vous tirer de vos songes, Votre Altesse, mais nous pensions que…

\- Rien du tout ! les coupa Gwenaëlle. Nous avons plus important à faire, comme préparer un plan !

La vive réaction de sa cousine étonna Mathieu, mais ce fut surtout les expressions gênées de tout le monde qui l'intrigua.

\- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Gwen, ne cherche pas à me dissimuler quelque chose.

\- C'est que... La nouvelle est...

La Fossoyeuse se refusa à en dire plus, ne voulant pas être celle qui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle. Victor allait prendre la parole mais Yéyé le devança. Il ne souhaitait pas plus causer du chagrin, mais il savait que Mathieu serait au courant tôt ou tard, alors il préféra ne pas cacher l'information plus longtemps.

\- Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais il faut que tu saches qu'hier, quand on a su pour le coup d'Etat, ce fut le désordre dans la ville. Les gens ont pris peur, ce sont bousculés, piétinés en tentant de fuir, sans compter les violences des combats dans les deux camps et les bandits qui ont en profiter pour commettre leurs forfaits. Il y a eu de nombreuses victimes et... Ton frère en fait partie.

Agnès hoqueta sous le choc et se tourna aussitôt vers son aimé, craignant sa réaction. Mathieu, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, fixa son cousin.

\- Pardon ? Tu veux me faire croire qu'Arthur est mort ?

\- On ne l'a pas vu, mais cet homme, si.

Yéyé désigna un homme qui était resté silencieux jusque-là et qui se sentit mal à l'aise d'être au centre de tous les regards. Mathieu l'avait déjà vu au château mais il ignorait qui il pouvait être.

\- J-je m'appelle Tygrou La-Lannister Votre Altesse ! bégaya Tygrou. Je suis soldat au château et...

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'étais dans le temple quand cela s'est produit. J'y ai reconnu le petit bâ... le petit Gnik. On était en pleine cérémonie et dès que la foule a su ce qu'il se passait au château, il y a eu un mouvement de panique, plus personne ne se contrôlait. L'enfant était jeune et aveugle, il n'a pas pu se protéger je pense.

\- Tu l'as vu mourir ?

\- Non, mais j'ai vu le corps après et...

\- C'était lui ?

\- Votre Altesse je...

\- C'ÉTAIT LUI ?

Mathieu n'avait pas pu retenir son hurlement. Mais il redoutait de savoir. Redoutait de connaitre la réponse. Redoutait d'entendre ce qui allait être dit. Tygrou, effrayé, recula et bafouilla encore plus.

\- O-ou-oui Votr-re Al-altesse !

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mathieu avait eu l'impression que son monde s'était écroulé quand il avait perdu Antoine. Et voilà que ce dernier disparaissait sous ses pieds une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il souffrait encore terriblement de la perte de son ami. Perdu, désorienté, sans Agnès à ses côtés, il aurait pu sombrer dans une folie engendrée par la tristesse. Son équilibre mental était dangereusement instable et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'un petit garçon innocent, son demi-frère adoré, avait péri à cause de ce qu'avait provoqué Etienne ? Le père comme le fils l'avaient privé d'être chers ? Et Etienne, ne tenait-il pas son père en otage ?

Rage, peur, colère, tristesse, haine... Toutes ses émotions s'emparèrent violemment de lui, au point de le faire trembler. Et son visage refléta son état d'esprit. Agnès, qui comprit tout de suite le danger en le regardant, tira le bras de son protégé pour l'emmener hors du champ de vision de la foule.

\- Viens Mathieu.

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Suis-moi, éloignons-nous d'ici !

\- Non !

\- Mathieu, tu vas me suivre tout de suite, dans ton intérêt. S'il te plait, écoute-moi, je ne désire que ton bien !

Leurs échanges, murmurés, n'étaient audibles que d'eux seuls. Il ne fallait pas que les gens s'effraient de l'étrange comportement de Mathieu et décident de quitter la résistance. La situation était déjà assez précaire, il fallait garder le plus de fidèles dans leur camp, où la victoire leur échapperait. Agnès tint bon et à force d'insister, elle parvint à convaincre son protéger de la suivre. Ensemble, ils allèrent rapidement sous la tente et l'amie-servante, qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux, poussa les morceaux de tissus, leur procurant une intimité tant souhaitée. Ne laissant pas à Mathieu le loisir de céder à ses émotions - Agnès refusait de revoir son aimé dans le même état que quelques jours auparavant - la jeune femme se mit à lui parler, cherchant une nouvelle fois à le faire revenir sur le droit chemin.

Pratiquement personne ne les avait vu s'en aller. A peine Agnès avait-elle commencé à vouloir emmener Mathieu plus loin que Sourire Écarlate, accroché à la ceinture de Gwenaëlle, se détacha et s'envola jusqu'au plafond avant de s'entourer d'une aura lumineuse d'un blanc pur à en faire mal les yeux qui regardaient cette étrange scène. Cela durant une bonne minute avant que le poignard reprenne son apparence normale et ne redescende dans les mains de sa propriétaire. Gwenaëlle était aussi éberluée que ses amis et a foule figée, mais Victor reprit ses esprits et profit du silence quasi-religieux qui s'était installé pour prendre la parole d'une voix puissante.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit d'un signe divin ! Les dieux sont de notre côté ! Nous allons gagner, c'est certain à présent !

Tout le monde ne crut pas à cette explication un peu étrange mais les résistants ayant besoin d'entendre des paroles rassurantes, des cris de joie et des sifflements retentirent de toute part. Cependant, les dirigeants du groupe s'échangèrent des regards interloqués : que venait-il se de passer ?

* * *

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours sauver la situation de ce Mathieu, annonça platement Kriza Lied.

Déponia, qui regardait comme son amie à travers la sphère ce qui se passait dans le monde des mortels, hocha la tête, agacée.

\- Je le sais fort bien, c'est pour cela que je n'agirai plus. C'est à Antoine de le faire à présent. Je lui ai donné suffisamment de temps, à lui de tenter de sauver son prince à présent.

\- Dans combien de temps arrivera-t-il à Sommet ?

\- S'il continue à cette allure, lors de la prochaine nuit que connaîtra ce royaume. Il ne reste plus qu'une journée avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent.

\- En une journée, il peut s'en passer des choses, intervint une nouvelle voix.

Les déesses se retournèrent pour voir Mahyar entrer dans la pièce.

\- Tu viens contester notre marché ? questionna Déponia.

\- Non, je suis venue voir si votre plan marche. Je suis curieux de savoir si vos efforts seront vains. Et si je décidais d'ôter la vie du prince ? Votre protégé sera retourné sur terre pour rien.

Déponia matérialisa une lance et la pointa tout près de la gorge du dieu de la mort.

\- Selon les rumeurs, un dieu peut en tuer un autre. Tu veux que je teste sur toi ?

\- Suffit ! Cessez vos comportements indignes de votre rang ! intervint Kriza. Déponia, tes menaces sont inutiles, tu sais qu'on ne peut se battre entre nous selon nos lois. Quant à toi Mahyar, tu ne peux interférer alors que tu as accepté la requête, tu ne peux tricher en abusant de tes pouvoirs !

Les deux autres divinités se regardèrent en chien de faïence mais ne cherchèrent plus à se provoquer, du moins pas tant que Kriza Lied était à leur côté. Et tous les trois regardèrent la suite des événements. Même la déesse de l'avenir ne pouvait prédire exactement ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Le soleil se levait, rougissant le ciel assombrit par la présence de nombreux nuages, quand Edward reprit connaissance. La sensation d'humidité sur son front lui fit papillonner des paupières et plus par réflexe que par réflexion il agrippa le poignet qui se trouvait près de sa tête.

\- Monsieur, tout va bien, lâchez-moi je vous prie, vous me faites mal !

Une voix de femme qui lui était inconnue. Edward, tous les sens soudainement en alerte, s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits le plus rapidement possible. Il découvrit rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce où il s'était fait assommé et que près de lui se tenait une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui s'occupait de lui grimaçait sous la douleur. Sans cesser de maintenir le poignet, Edward se redressa et étudia son environnement. Il n'y avait aucun danger apparent.

\- Monsieur, si vous ne vous décidez pas à me lâcher immédiatement, je hurle !

Le noble allait se jeter sur Anne pour lui retirer l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit quand il remarqua son état. Dès qu'il comprit qu'elle était enceinte, il lui rendit sa liberté.

_J'ai brusqué une femme enceinte ! Qu'Ambre me pardonne !_

\- Veuillez me pardonner madame, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal, j'ai juste été très surpris. J'ai été impoli envers vous alors que vous avez été bonne envers moi, que les dieux vous bénissent.

\- J'accepte vos excuses car votre repentir est sincère. Je ne vous en veux plus.

Anne était touchée : la surprise et le mécontentement envers lui-même d'Edward avaient été lisibles sur son visage, aussi bien que le regret et la tristesse de son geste. Cet homme était sincère et lui parlait avec respect, et cela n'était pas très courant. Toutefois, elle chercha à éclaircir certains points.

\- Vous vous êtes introduit chez moi sans avoir obtenu mon autorisation.

\- J'étais seul et blessé. Il me fallait de de toute urgence un toit et des soins.

\- Le toit vous l'avez trouvé et je vous ai fourni les soins nécessaires. Heureusement pour vous, votre blessure n'était pas très importante. Cependant évitez de trop vous dépenser ou de faire des gestes brusques dans les jours qui arrivent, ou la plaie risque de se rouvrir.

\- J'ai brusquement perdu connaissance en arrivant ici, y êtes-vous pour quelque chose ?

\- Je vous ai assommé car je ne voulais pas d'un voleur ou quiconque de malhonnête chez moi. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai aperçu votre blessure.

Edward se leva de la couche. Il sentit son état de faiblesse mais il conservait plus de forces qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir rentrer au château assez rapidement. _

Edward ne remarqua pas son comportement, presque inconscient, qu'il adoptait depuis qu'il avait vu le ventre rond, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Anne. La serveuse voyant avec étonnement Edward jeter de multiples regards fugaces en direction de son enfant. A croire que son état l'obsédait.

\- A part vous, ma présence ici est connue par d'autres personnes ?

\- Non. Ma patronne est venue me porter à manger et parler il y a peu mais n'est pas entrée ici.

\- Bien. Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe exactement dehors ? Je suis au courant de peu de choses.

\- Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent et toutes ne sont pas parvenues jusqu'ici. Mais il est certain qu'Etienne Gnik s'est emparé du trône et détient le roi captif.

\- Le roi est toujours en vie ?

\- Je dis le roi mais Henri Sommet n'est plus le roi, il a été destitué par Etienne qui s'est proclamé nouveau souverain d'Ellsellgé. Mais pour répondre à votre question l'ancien roi est toujours en vie, car le nouveau souhaite que le prince Mathieu vienne à lui, si j'ai bien compris.

\- En attendant, aucune bataille n'a lieu ? J'ai vu les troupes du Capitaine Nexus qui encerclent la ville.

\- J'ignore s'il y aura d'autres batailles ni ce que compte faire le Capitaine. Mais peut-être qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres, maintenant que le prince est revenu.

\- Le prince Mathieu est revenu à Sommet ?

La question s'était presque transformée en un cri strident sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux, mais depuis le début de la soirée tout le monde ne parle plus que de cela. Mais vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis tôt ce matin, les partisans de l'ancien roi ont peut-être lancé la rumeur pour se redonner de l'espoir.

\- Vous y croyez ?

\- Tant que je ne l'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux, non.

_Je refuse d'entendre que le prince est revenu sain et sauf en compagnie de la sœur d'Antoine mais qu'Antoine justement ne se trouvait pas avec eux ! Je ne veux pas croire que ce que m'ont autrefois annoncé les Fossoyeurs s'est réalisé !_

\- Je dois partir. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Edward commençait déjà à partir quand il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Anne.

\- Prenez soin de vous. Et de l'enfant.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- J'espère que le père s'occupera également bien du bébé.

\- Il ne sera pas en mesure de le faire.

Le menton d'Anne tremblota. Edward réalisa alors qu'elle serait seule à s'occuper du nouveau-né. Pris de pitié, il sortit d'une chausse quelques pièces d'or et d'argent qu'il donna à sa sauveuse.

\- Puisse cela vous préserver en cas de problème.

\- Monsieur je...

\- Ne refusez pas, _s'il vous plait_.

Il y avait une infinie tristesse dans la voix, au point qu'Anne ne sut quoi répondre. Elle accepta l'argent.

\- Mon épée, j'en avais une avant d'être inconscient. Puis-je la récupérer ? Les rues ne doivent pas encore être très sûres et j'aimerais pouvoir me défendre.

\- Bien sûr ! Attendez, je vous la rends.

Anne ignorait qu'il s'agissait de l'épée d'Antoine, qu'Edward avait volé après l'avoir laissé pour mort. Le chevalier-protecteur ne l'avait jamais prise quand il venait rendre visite à son amante, se contentant de ses deux poignards, aussi ne pouvait-elle se douter de rien.

Après l'avoir remercié et lancé un dernier regard empreint de nostalgie envers le ventre, Edward quitta les lieux pour se faufiler discrètement en direction du château. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver sa sœur et son neveu. Il craignait pour eux et voulait se dépêcher de les protéger. Mais il allait devoir être prudent sur le chemin, peut-être le poursuivait-on encore.

* * *

\- Je m'appelle Emmy Soterel, je travaille dans ce château.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, je ne suis peut-être plus le roi mais je sais encore qui travaillait pour moi.

Henri regarda à travers les barreaux de sa cellule celle qui lui apportait son plateau de nourriture et qui avait entamé la conversation.

\- Vous êtes satisfaites de m'avoir trahi au moins ?

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Emmy ne pouvait en dire trop, les soldats fidèles au despote gardaient les lieux. Mais elle avait voulu lui apporter du soutien, mais l'ancien monarque coupait court à la discussion. La jeune fille ne put en dire plus car au même moment, quelques hommes entrèrent et poussèrent Emmy plus loin. L'un d'eux s'adressa au geôlier.

\- Ouvre la porte, le roi le veut dans la salle du trône.

\- Prouvez-moi que ce que vous me rapporter est vrai, répondit le geôlier.

L'homme grogna mais tendit néanmoins un parchemin où figurait le sceau d'Etienne. Il lut le document et hocha la tête.

\- Tout est en règle, j'ouvre.

Il utilisa sa clé et la porte s'ouvrit. Les hommes s'emparèrent brutalement de Henri et l'emmenèrent sans ménagement, le poussant malgré les chaînes qui entravaient la progression du prisonnier, et le groupe quitta les lieux. Emmy fut affolée mais ne put rien faire dans l'immédiat. Elle alla néanmoins prévenir la gardienne Rain Igami, pour que celle-ci puisse contacter la résistance.

Henri, pendant ce temps, fut traîné jusque dans la salle du trône. La lumière extérieure, quoique assombrie par les nuages dans le ciel, indiquèrent au roi qu'il faisait jour. Cela faisait environ vingt-quatre heures qu'il était capturé et retenu prisonnier. Etienne était content qu'il soit enfin ici.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes heureux d'être sortis de prison ?

Se rappelant les paroles de Serafina lors de leur ultime discussion, Henri se doutait qu'il allait mourir. Mais il ne vit aucune trace de son fils aîné. Etienne avait-il changé ses plans au dernier moment et allait le tuer maintenant ?

\- Il fallait bien que je connaisse mes geôles avant de disparaître. Je peux témoigner qu'elles sont inconfortables. Il faudra les améliorer prochainement.

Ou trouvait-il la force de plaisanter ? Lui-même ignorait cette facette de lui-même. Il était triste de la découvrir au dernier moment. Mathieu l'ignorera. Ce regret lui noua la gorge, même si le regret de s'être disputé avec son héritier et de ne s'être jamais réconcilié avec lui ni de lui avoir jamais dit qu'il l'aimait étaient des remords bien plus puissants.

Etienne fronça les sourcils et cracha par terre.

\- Tu peux rire, te moquer, mais tu vas vite perdre de ta superbe ! Sache que ton fils est rentré en ville. Il ne va pas tarder à venir, je vais lu tendre un piège. Et là, je pourrai l'assassiner lentement sous tes yeux !

_Mathieu, non, fuis, ne viens pas jusqu'à moi, je ne le mérite pas !_

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Serafina, qui se précipita vers eux.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda surement son père.

\- Je suis venue ici dès que j'ai su. Cela n'a guère été facile, mon "garde du corps" m'empêchait de venir. Il a fallu que je le sème.

\- Il est là pour assurer ta sécurité.

\- Si vous le dîtes.

_Serafina est surveillée par son père ? Elle est entravée dans sa liberté de mouvement ?_

Henri cessa d'y penser quand son ancienne maîtresse se tourna vers lui.

\- Enfin, vous allez le tuer ! Il était temps !

\- Non ! la contredit Etienne. Je le veux vivant, tu le sais bien !

\- Le prince est arrivé en ville ! Edward doit être tout près d'ici !

\- S'il arrive après, tant pis pour lui, il aura manqué un magnifique spectacle !

L'air dément, Etienne tourna le dos à sa fille pour regarder de façon inquiétante Henri. Ce simple geste figea Serafina.

_Une brèche ? _

Son père, de dos, ne fit de façon temporaire pas attention à elle. La femme jubila : après de très longs mois d'attente, l'occasion inespérée de profiter de cette faille se présentait enfin ! Etienne était tellement méfiant et attentif à son entourage qu'il était impossible de l'atteindre. Serafina avait songé au poison, mais il faisait toujours goûter ses plats. Elle avait pensé également armes à feu, mais le prix était vraiment exorbitant, son père aurait pu découvrir ses affaires et les risques étaient trop grands pour ceux qu'elle aimait, sans compter qu'elle ne savait pas tirer.

Aussi s'était-elle résignée, pensant que jamais elle ne pourrait passer à l'action pour l'atteindre. Mais là, juste à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner, voilà que l'opportunité se présentait à elle.

Peut-être allait-elle par ce biais mettre fin à ce conflit si absurde et ramener la paix dans le royaume. Tout cela dépendait de la réussite de son action.

Sous le regard stupéfait de Henri qui était quasiment le seul à l'observer, Serafina sortit de sous sa robe un poignard jusque là soigneusement dissimulé et se précipita contre Etienne. Malheureusement, ce dernier, qui avait vu les réactions des soldats, se retourna et s'empara du poignet qui le visait avec une telle force que les doigts de sa fille s'écartèrent et que l'arme tomba à terre. Serafina n'avait pas été aussi rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Ainsi tu me trahis ? vociféra Etienne. As-tu oublié ta position ?

\- Non Père ! cracha son interlocutrice en réussissant à se libérer de la poigne.

\- Je ne peux pas tolérer un tel comportement ! Tu vas être enfermée dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau obéissante !

\- Jamais de la vie ! Jamais plus vous ne me menacerez, comme vous ne menacerez plus Arthur et Edward !

\- Gardes, emmenez cette effrontée dans ses appartements !

Mais Serafina avait prévu cette éventualité. Refusant de se rendre, n'ayant aucune autre échappatoire, elle courut en direction de la fenêtre. Elle percuta de plein fouet le verre qui sous le choc dû à la vitesse et à la force de la noble se brisa en moult fragments. Des morceaux de verre lui rentrèrent dans la peau, le sang coula de partout et la douleur se fit importante et insoutenable.

Serafina se tourna une dernière fois la tête, eut un sourire triste et résolu accompagné de larmes puis se lança dans le vide.

La chute fut rapide et elle mourut à peine son crâne percuta-t-il le sol de la cour du château. Serafina n'avait pas eu le temps de voir qu'au même moment et qu'à quelques mètres seulement d'où elle tomba, son frère arrivait, ayant enfin pu rejoindre la cour du château.

Edward vit sous ses yeux sa sœur rendre l'âme. Comprenant aussitôt qu'il était trop tard pour la sauver, il tomba à genoux à côté du corps qu'il serra contre lui et hurla à s'en déchirer la voix.

* * *

**(1) Cette chanson est la propriété de Pierre Vanier. Je l'utilise dans ce récit en ayant son autorisation.**

**Le chapitre est bien terminé. Avez-vois oublié que j'étais sadique ? ****Tuer deux personnages dans un seul chapitre, c'est génial XD**

**Non Edward n'a pas été OOC, pas du tout. C'est juste que vous ne savez pas qui il est réellement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre. **

**Ne me détestez pas trop ^^**

**Poster une review permet de ressusciter Serafina. Mais elle ne ressuscitera pas. Par contre si vous le demandez, vous aurez droit à un spoil ;)**


	30. Chapitre 24 : Edward et Serafina Gnik

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Après une pause due aux oraux du concours, me voici de retour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Incroyable mais vrai, j'ai réussi à survivre à vos missiles suite à la mort d'Arthur, je m'auto-félicite XD**

**Plus de 15 000 vues et plus de 600 reviews, hum, ça fait beaucoup ! Et vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à suivre l'histoire et à l'ajouter dans vos favoris. Venez ici, que je vous fasse des câlins *coeurs* **

**Elan du Lac**** : Je les voulais mignons ^^ Tant mieux si tu l'aimes, avec sa sœur il va être très important dans ce chapitre :)**

**Peut-être que le contenu de ce chapitre va en dérouter plus d'un pour son contenu. Chère Kanari Rapsberry, toi qui as écrit un OS sur l'enfance d'Edward, je t'avais donné mon impression. Tu vas pouvoir découvrir que sur certains points, tu n'étais pas si éloignée que ça de la réalité (encore chapeau d'ailleurs !). Très chère JustePhi, si ton opinion évolue durant la lecture, même qu'un tout petit peu, alors je serai très contente ! Et TheLittleUnicorn, face à ta très grande hype et à ton raisonnement très intéressant et qui révèle des choses vraies, je te fais coucou !**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à toutes les personnes qui ont été surprises voire outrées de voir qu'Edward n'est pas qu'un homme sans cœur et sans scrupules. Je dédie également ce chapitre à celles qui aiment Edward. Car dans de chapitre, le passé et les motivations des Gnik va être révélé. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Edward et Serafina Gnik**

La chambre était propre, rangée. Il n'y avait aucun élément de désordre, rien qui indiquait qu'un drame avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant dans ce même château.

Edward Gnik regardait sans vraiment le voir le lit où sa sœur avait dormi. Son odeur était encore légèrement perceptible dans la pièce, témoignage du passage de Serafina en ces lieux du temps de son vivant. Quelle folie avait traversé l'esprit de son aînée pour se suicider devant tout le monde ? Pensait-elle qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres issues ? Edward serra les poings : son geste avait été égoïste, Serafina les avait abandonnés, Arthur et lui, en se donnant la mort. Pourquoi laisserait-elle son fils chéri, alors que son but depuis sa naissance était de le protéger ? Cela n'allait pas.

A moins que...

Edward n'avait pas vu Arthur depuis son arrivée au château. Que ce fut dans la cour, dans la chambre funéraire où le corps de Serafina avait été placé entre les mains expertes des croques-morts avant d'être mise dans un cercueil ou ici dans les appartements, le petit garçon était nulle part. Si Serafina avait tenté quoi que ce soit, elle avait dû s'assurer que son fils soit à l'abris des menaces d'Etienne. Mais où se trouvait l'enfant ?

Se fiant à son intuition, Edward fouilla les lieux. Peut-être avait-elle laissé des indices, un message, sur ce qu'elle avait fait, un moyen pour trouver son neveu. Il finit par soulever l'oreiller. L'homme se figea en apercevant une lettre dont il s'empara et lu. Les mots défilèrent, l'attristant.

_Edward, si tu lis ce mot, cela veut dire que je ne suis de ce monde. Pardonne-moi mon cher frère, pardonne mon geste. Si je suis arrivée à cette extrémité, c'est parce que mon plan a échoué. J'aurai tenté d'arrêter notre père et j'aurai échoué. Pardonne ma faiblesse, je sais que tu étais contre mon idée. Mais je préfère avoir essayé pour notre bien que laisser la situation s'envenimer. J'ai commis des erreurs par le passé. J'ai essayé de prévenir le roi, mais il est resté fermé à la discussion et j'ai senti qu'il nous aurait tous châtié si je l'avais averti. Il nous est devenu inutile. J'ai surtout pensé en tant que mère : pour le bien d'Arthur, il est nécessaire que Mathieu soit le souverain au plus vite. Il protégera Arthur. Mon fils est en sécurité, il est au temple sous la tutelle des prêtres, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Tu es maintenant libéré de toute contrainte. Profites-en pour fuir le plus loin possible d'ici. Retrouve la liberté. Surtout, retrouve la paix. C'est ce que ta femme aurait voulu. Je suis avec Ambre et Denise à présent, ne te préoccupe plus de nous. Pour la première fois, choisis ta vie._

La feuille trembla au même rythme que les mains qui la tenaient. Elle s'humidifia également par endroits, là où les larmes tombaient. Edward était bouleversé. Sa sœur lui laissait la possibilité de choisir comme il le désirait sa vie. Pour la deuxième fois de son existence, un sentiment de liberté l'étreignit. Car de choix, il ne l'avait qu'une seule fois auparavant, et avec ce qu'il s'était passé juste après, il avait renoncé. Mais là, l'occasion semblait trop belle. La liberté pouvait vraiment être à portée de mains. Et ce serait la fn d'une vie bien triste...

* * *

\- Edward !

Le petit garçon de trois ans se tourna vers sa sœur de cinq années qui courrait dans sa direction. Les deux enfants se trouvaient dans les jardins du château familial et le plus jeune s'amusait jusque-là à se créer un château de cailloux et de petites pierres sous la surveillance attentive de sa nourrice quand il s'arrêta pour regarder son interlocutrice.

\- Serafina ?

\- Edward, c'est Denise, elle vient de rentrer.

\- Tata Denise !

Le même sourire aux lèvres, les petits rentrèrent précipitamment. La fillette avait vu le carrosse bien connu revenir et elle avait aussitôt averti son cadet du retour de leur tante après quelques semaines d'absence. Heureuse, la petite fratrie entra dans le château à la recherche de Denise. Ils ne la virent pas dans l'entrée, aussi se dirigèrent-ils dans les étages, en direction de sa chambre. Cette dernière était entrouverte et des voix leur parvinrent.

\- …cesse d'y aller si cela te met dans un tel état ! s'exclamait Etienne.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, répondit Denise. Henri m'aime autant que je l'aime et nous vivons une histoire sincère. Mais sa sœur et surtout sa mère sont contre notre amour et font tout pour nous briser. Mais la princesse Charlotte suit surtout sa mère sans chercher à comprendre, elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre qu'elle fait du mal.

\- La reine n'a pas rompu les fiançailles avec la Lequini. Si rien ne change, ce sera Marie l'épouse du prince. Toi, tu ne seras au mieux que la favorite, si toutefois tu n'es pas chassée parce que tu gênerais la progéniture royale à naître.

\- Je ne suis pas plus satisfaite que toi de cette situation, mais je reste confiante.

\- Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt te marier ? T'assurer un avenir qui ne te fasse pas souffrir ?

\- Les enfants !

Serafina comme Edward se retournèrent, pris en train d'espionner par leur mère. Celle-ci se rapprocha d'eux, l'air mécontent.

\- Je sais que vous êtes impatients de revoir votre tante, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous montrer impolis !

\- On est désolé maman ! dit aussitôt Serafina, honteuse. On ne recommencera plus.

\- On voulait pas être méchants, renchérit Edward, penaud. On voulait juste dire bonjour à tata Denise !

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur une Denise radieuse qui avait entendu les paroles des petits.

\- Mes amours, que vous êtes adorables ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué aussi, vous savez ? Je vous ai apporté plein de cadeaux de la capitale, vous voulez les voir ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Edward.

Denise s'afféra à leur donner les présents qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour eux à Sommet, mettant fin à la discussion avec son frère. La jeune femme souriait quand ses neveu et nièce s'exclamaient et riait avec elle. Serafina eut pourtant l'impression que sa tante était triste par moment, sans savoir pourquoi ce ressenti s'insinua en elle.

* * *

\- Edward, je sais que tu te caches là-haut. Descends !

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi faut que je descende ? C'est trop triste en bas !

Edward avait escaladé les branches du plus haut des arbres des jardins et se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du sol. Serafina avait tenté de le rejoindre mais, n'étant pas aussi habile que lui dans l'art de l'escalade, était hors de la portée du plus jeune. Ces derniers temps, Edward fuyait de plus en plus le château et les gens, ne supportant guère l'ambiance. Denise était revenue il y a quelques mois de la capitale, en pleurs et depuis, ne quittait quasiment plus sa chambre. Leur père, Etienne, n'était plus le même. Inquiet, secret, sombre, il passait moins de temps avec ses enfants pour se préoccuper de l'état de santé de sa sœur. Leur mère respectait le silence et ne parlait pas davantage. Quant à Denise, c'était tout juste si les petits pouvaient l'entrapercevoir. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange mais ils étaient écartés. La mauvaise ambiance s'était installée et rien ne semblait vouloir la briser.

Serafina le comprenait et était toute aussi attriste que lui, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe et se fasse mal.

\- Edward, tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?

\- Humpf !

\- J'ai envie de faire une partie d'échecs ! Ou des charades ! A moins que tu ne préfères inventer des histoires avec moi ?

A force de persuasion, Serafina finit par faire descendre le benjamin. Celui-ci affichait encore son air triste et ennuyé.

\- Viens petit frère, allons nous amuser !

\- D'accord !

Heureuse d'avoir réussi à lui soutirer un sourire, Serafina lui prit la main et ensemble, ils allèrent dans sa chambre. Mais en chemin, dans l'entrée du château, ils croisèrent Fujix Guru. Ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, mais ils savaient que c'était un ami de Denise qui se rendait régulièrement auprès d'elle depuis qu'elle restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Fujix semblait être très pressé, le visage très pâle et tenant contre lui un paquet de linges comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux du monde. Il s'arrêta une seconde le temps de regarder les enfants puis repris sa marche rapide.

Edward jeta un regard interrogatif à l'aînée, mais elle ne savait pas plus que lui ce qui se passait. Bien que surpris, ils continuèrent leur chemin quand leur mère les interpella.

\- Les enfants, allez dehors !

\- Mais on en vient ! s'offusqua Serafina.

La mère était complètement affolée. Elle les prit dans ses bras et commençait déjà à les repousser.

\- Faîtes ce que je vous dis, vite ! Allez à l'extérieur !

Un cri déchirant transperça les murs, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il y avait une telle tristesse dans ce hurlement que la petite fille ne fut pas insensible. Comment pouvait-on être aussi désespéré pour proférer un tel son ?

\- Non ! s'écria la mère. Oh ! Les enfants, je vous en prie, obéissez-moi et sortez !

Mais Edward ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de son père. Il s'échappa de l'emprise de sa mère et courut en direction de l'agitation des domestiques et des sanglots. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de sa tante qu'il pénétra. Ce qui le marqua le plus ne fut non pas le sang présent sur le lit et des serviettes éparpillées dans la pièce, ni son père qui pleurait abondamment sans se retenir, pas même la matrone terrorisée qui se terrait dans un coin en espérant se faire oublier. Ce qui retint son attention fut Denise, la peau plus blanche que la neige et une partie de la robe qui n'aurait pas dû être écarlate. Les yeux vitreux et complètement immobile, elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Tata Denise ?

Etienne releva la tête pour dévisager son fils d'un regard ahuri avant de reprendre contenance.

\- C'est de la faute du bébé ! Et de cette crevure d'Henri aussi ! Je me vengerai de lui, et je vais tuer cette bâtarde dès maintenant !

Le duc se précipita hors de la chambre, fou de rage. Edward, qui ne comprenait pas son comportement plus que ses propos, se rapprocha de Denise, de plus en plus inquiet et lui prit la main.

\- Tata Denise, c'est moi, Edward ! Tu te réveilles, dis ? Tata Denise ?

La matrone toussa d'un air gêné tandis que Serafina arriva au pas de la porte, alertée par le comportement anormal et incompréhensif de son père.

\- Je suis désolée, jeune maître, mais votre tante est décédée des suites de son accouchement, expliqua la matrone. Elle est auprès des dieux à présent.

Edward n'avait que cinq ans et ne visualisait pas encore très bien ce que signifiait la mort. Cependant, il comprit que sa tante adorée ne se lèverait pas de son lit et que plus jamais il ne pourrait lui parler. Les larmes s'écoulèrent en un flux abondant. Puis il hurla, à l'instar de son père. Il supplia Denise de se réveiller, que ce n'était pas drôle, qu'il voulait parler avec elle, qu'ils se fassent des câlins. Elle pouvait même ne rien lui faire et l'ignorer, faire comme s'il n'existe pas, du moment qu'elle montre qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle se lève et sourit. Du moment qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Serafina, dans le même état que lui, observa la scène en sentant son cœur son serrer. Elle avait réussi à faire sourire Edward quand il était descendu de l'arbre. Son adorable petit frère avait démontré pour la première fois depuis des jours un signe de bonheur. Tout avait été détruit en un instant. L'enfant secouait vigoureusement la main de la défunte en pleurait davantage, toujours en la suppliant de revenir.

Edward perdit son sourire. Pour des années.

* * *

Le temps s'écoula. La famille Gnik ne fut plus jamais la même après la mort de Denise. Officiellement, la jeune femme fut la victime d'une mauvaise épidémie. Il ne fut jamais mention d'un quelconque bébé de sang royal évanoui dans la nature. Tout aussi officiellement, le prince Henri ne fit aucun commentaire sur la mort de celle qui fut son amante. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Etienne changea considérablement. Et la vie au château en même temps que lui. Désormais, la famille Gnik n'allait plus à la cour. Le duc ne recevait personne. Le temps des fêtes et des activités prit fin. L'homme joyeux et bon, sincère et aimant que fut Etienne disparut pour laisser place à quelqu'un de froid, colérique, empli de vengeance qui le rongeait.

La vie et l'éducation de ses enfants prit un tournant radical. Le temps de l'innocence avait pris fin pour une existence où la joie n'avait plus sa place.

Henri a tué Denise, répétait sans cesse Etienne. C'est de sa faute à lui. Lui et sa mère, qui avait refusé le mariage. Aliénor comme Henri devaient payer de leur vie. Et Marie Lequini, qui avait entretemps épousé Henri, aussi. Ils devaient mourir au nom de Denise.

Tout tournait autour de cette vengeance. Les enfants virent arriver dans le château des gens inconnus, armés, ayant tous les mêmes tatouages. Serafina se renseigna et découvrit qu'il s'agissait des tatouages des membres de la guilde des assassins. Ces derniers s'entretenaient brièvement avec Etienne en huis-clos avant de repartir aussitôt. Les enfants étaient écartés des décisions paternelles et ignoraient ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Une seule chose était sûre, puisqu'on le leur répétait continuellement : Denise était morte à cause d'Henri, Aliénor et Marie. Ils devaient mourir pour cela.

Mourir. Mourir. Mourir.

Etienne jubila un matin.

\- Aliénor est morte cette nuit ! Tout le monde pense que c'est naturel, mais elle a été empoisonnée par nos assassins ! Ce n'est que le début !

\- Papa, si tout le monde meurt, qui sera le roi ? demanda Edward.

\- Je tuerai aussi la sœur d'Henri, Charlotte. Il n'y aura plus d'héritiers, alors je prendrai leur place !

\- Je croyais qu'on devait seulement venger Denise ?

\- Ça fait partie de la vengeance !

Etienne prenait un air dément dans ces moments-là, effrayant le petit garçon. Son père d'avant, celui qui avant jouait avec lui et le faisait rire, lui manquait terriblement, autant que Denise elle-même. Le soir, terré dans sa chambre, il pleurait silencieusement. Rien ne le réconfortait dans cette nouvelle existence. Même les jardins où il avait toujours trouvé refuge avaient moins d'attrait à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas connu la reine Aliénor, pas plus qu'il ne connaissait le roi, sa sœur et sa femme. Mais il avait aimé Denise, et comme son père lui répétait que la famille royale était fautive, elle devait être punie, comme lui pouvait l'être quand il faisait une bêtise. Mais cela n'apaisait en rien sa tristesse et ses pleurs. Parfois Serafina venait le rejoindre et le serrait dans ses bras, voulant le consoler. Elle détester plus que tout voir son frère dans cet état.

Mais tout comme lui, elle était marquée par les paroles du duc qui s'encraient dans son esprit.

La famille royale devait mourir.

* * *

Tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Malgré les tentatives, la sécurité autour des Sommet était importante. Les atteindre mortellement était quasiment impossible. Alors Etienne s'emportait, plus énervé et irrité que jamais. Personne n'osait le décevoir dans ces cas-là. Les serviteurs, en cas de faute, pouvaient subir la rage de leur maître.

Les enfants virent leur père hurler, battre ou fouetter les serviteurs de plus en plus souvent. D'abord choqués, ce genre de scène devint normal à leurs yeux.

\- Nous sommes des nobles, nous devons nous faire respecter !

Alors qu'Edward avait huit ans, Etienne lui tandis une cravache pour punir une fille un peu plus âgée que lui qui avait eu le tort de salir le sol de ses pieds boueux.

\- Père, je ne me sens pas de le faire !

\- Allez, ne fais pas ta femmelette ! Donne-lui deux ou trois coups qu'elle comprenne la leçon !

\- Père, je ne…

\- Edward ! Veux-tu que je te corrige de la même façon ?

\- Non !

La peur commanda son geste et les coups partirent tous seuls. La fille cria et se recroquevilla en promettant que plus jamais elle ne recommencerait. D'un signe de tête d'Henri, elle fila.

\- Vois, fils, les roturiers ne doivent jamais oublier quelle est leur place. S'ils sont en tort, il faut les corriger.

\- Toujours de cette manière ?

\- Toujours. Tu vas apprendre avec moi comment t'y prendre. A la fin, tu n'hésiteras plus.

Etienne tint parole.

* * *

\- Tu n'es plus le même, Edward, dit un jour Serafina.

\- J'ai grandi. C'est normal que je ne sois plus le petit garçon d'il y a quelques années.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Avant, tu voyais un oiseau blessé, tu t'empressais d'essayer de le sauver. Tu avais même voulu adopter des lapereaux pour qu'ils aient de quoi manger tous les jours. Maintenant, savoir que le chevalier-protecteur du roi est mort dans un accident de chasse provoqué par nos assassins te ravit.

\- La famille royale doit mourir !

\- Je sais mais… Tu me manques.

* * *

L'annonce de la naissance de Mathieu fut terrible. Les enfants, âgés de dix et douze ans, entendirent leurs parents se disputer.

\- Tu veux aussi assassiner le prince nouveau-né ? Etienne, tu sais fort bien qu'il n'a absolument rien à voir avec ta sœur !

\- Il aurait dû être l'hériter que Denise aurait donné à Henri !

\- Il est innocent ! Tu entends, innocent !

\- Tu oses contester ce que je veux faire ?

\- C'est de la folie ! Renonce ! Ne prends pas Denise comme un prétexte pour t'emparer du pouvoir !

Les enfants entendirent distinctement le soufflet qu'Etienne donna à sa femme.

\- Que ça t'apprenne à contester ce que je souhaite !

Edward ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa exactement après, mais il entendit sa mère supplier son époux d'arrêter, que ce soir elle n'était pas d'humeur, qu'il lui faisait mal. Glacée par les cris de sa mère, Serafina entraîna son cadet plus loin.

\- Pourquoi maman souffre-t-elle comme ça ? s'effraya-t-elle.

\- Elle a contredit papa, il l'a puni. C'est comme avec les serviteurs.

Serafina retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fixa Edward. Ce dernier regardait par terre mais son corps tremblotait légèrement. Malgré ses dires, la situation de sa mère ne le laissait pas indifférent. Etienne ne l'avait pas encore totalement changé.

La famille royale devait mourir.

* * *

Le carrosse avançait en direction de Sommet tandis que l'estomac d'Edward se nouait toujours plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendait dans la capitale. Il allait voir la famille royale. Celle qui devait mourir. Il avait quatorze ans et se sentait mal. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il l'ignorait.

Edward ne comprenait pas la nouvelle stratégie de son père. Celui-ci, constatant que les tentatives d'assassinat n'avaient pas marché depuis la mort de la reine, décida de passer par un autre biais. Utilisant Serafina comme un pion, la jeune noble allait devoir devenir la nouvelle amante du roi. Dès qu'elle lui ferait un fils, il serait facile selon son esprit tortueux d'assassiner l'ensemble des Sommet qui ne s'y attendraient pas et siéger sur le trône. Et sinon, il pouvait toujours faire favoriser l'enfant à naître par rapport au petit Mathieu.

Pour venger Denise, Edward désirait la fin de la dynastie royale. Mais que Serafina se donne ainsi pour y aboutir le gênait. Malgré ces dernières années qui avaient été difficiles, il était resté proche de sa sœur. Les souvenirs lointains d'une enfance heureuse revenaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Sans elle, il aurait sombré dans la démesure à l'instar d'Etienne. Lui trouvait son comportement mesuré et ordinaire. Quant à ses motivations, elles étaient justes à ses yeux. Alors pourquoi le fait que Serafina s'abaisse à partager le lit du roi l'embêtait à ce point ?

La famille royale devait mourir.

* * *

Edward rencontra Henri et Mathieu le soir-même de l'arrivée, lors d'un bal qui avait lieu à la cour. Contrairement aux monstres qu'il avait imaginé suite aux propos de son père, il vit un homme ordinaire qui ne semblait aucunement dangereux ou mauvais. Quant au petit prince, qui n'avait pas quatre ans, il était un véritable poupon qui possédait encore les rondeurs de la petite enfance. Souriant et curieux de tout, il lui rappelait ce qu'il avait été lui-même il y a des années.

Cette vision le déstabilisa. L'innocence du petit l'intrigua. Dommage qu'il faille le tuer. Le prince croisa son regard, le faisant sursauter. Mathieu fut hésitant mais lui sourit. Ce simple geste l'ébranla. Il ne devait pas s'attendrir, puisqu'il était son ennemi. Il allait mourir ! Comme toute sa famille ! Mathieu sourit encore un peu avant de passer à autre chose. Au même moment, Henri et Serafina qui parlaient ensemble depuis un moment, sortirent de la salle.

Tout s'enchaîna. Serafina devint contre son gré la favorite. Et un peu plus d'une année s'écoula avant qu'Edward ne trouve l'occasion de parler à Mathieu. Même s'il suivait toujours son père, il voulait connaître l'enfant. Ce jour-là, Mathieu était en compagnie de son chevalier-protecteur et de sa cousine. Et il entendit quelque chose qui le stupéfia : le prince qui demandait quelque chose à un roturier comme si ce dernier pouvait décider à sa place.

\- Oh, Antoine, s'il te plait, laisse-nous encore cinq minutes ! suppliait Mathieu.

C'était trop inimaginable pour qu'il ne puisse pas intervenir.

\- Qu'entends-je ? Le prince héritier de la couronne qui demande une faveur à son chevalier-protecteur alors qu'il lui suffirait d'exiger pour obtenir ?

Le trio se retourna vers lui. Le prince le regardait, sincèrement étonné.

\- Votre Altesse, quelqu'un de votre rang n'a pas à supplier un roturier pour obtenir quoi que ce soit ! Ordonnez et vous aurez ! Et si le roturier refuse, il faut le punir comme il le mérite !

C'était dans l'ordre des choses, après tout. Son père le lui avait appris, à lui de transmettre son savoir aux enfants royaux avant que le chevalier-protecteur leur fasse croire qu'il leur est supérieur. Antoine justement ne dissimulait que peu sa colère.

\- Seigneur Gnik, veillez nous excuser, mais je dois escorter Leurs Altesses là où ils sont attendus.

\- Parce que vous décidez pour eux ? Mais qui êtes-vous pour vous comporter de la sorte ?

\- Le chevalier-protecteur de Son Altesse Mathieu, seigneur Gnik. Et le Sa Majesté le roi lui-même m'a confié la garde provisoire de Son Altesse Charlotte tant qu'elle réside au palais. Et j'ai la responsabilité de les mener actuellement là où il faut.

Edward regarda Antoine d'un regard moqueur et provocateur.

\- Mais si moi je vous ordonne de rester ici ? Vous n'allez pas me faire l'affront de ne pas m'obéir ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié qu'un roturier doit obéissance à un noble.

\- Non, seigneur Gnik.

\- Tant mieux, car j'ai envie de discuter avec Leurs Majestés. Allez donc nous chercher de quoi nous asseoir, j'ai envie d'être à l'aise !

\- Je ne peux...

\- Obéissez ! tonna Edward.

Il pensait avoir réussi, pourtant Mathieu désira s'en aller avec les autres, sans lui. Antoine avait gagné, et Edward n'avait rien pu faire contre lui. Il n'avait même pas pu tenter quoi que ce soit contre les enfants pour attenter à leur vie : le chevalier-protecteur aurait pu le battre et sa position aurait été connue. Il n'avait donc pas cherché à les suivre.

Le destin le fit croiser le jour-même à nouveau la route d'Antoine. C'était l'occasion de se venger de l'affront qu'il avait subi tantôt.

\- Dis donc, on est fait pour se rencontrer toi et moi ! ricana-t-il.

Antoine resta silencieux et fit mine de s'en aller, mais Edward ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le plaqua violemment contre le mur pour être sûr qu'il l'écoute.

\- Je crois qu'on a un compte à régler, tous les deux ! Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi. Des serviteurs l'ont fait, une fois. Ils ont été punis par mon père. Ils ont compris le véritable sens du mot "douleur" ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, non ?

Edward croyait sincèrement qu'il l'avait effrayé, mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. La colère défigura les traits du roturier qui le repoussa et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, mais de telle manière que son adversaire ne pouvait plus bouger.

\- Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que la douleur ! Je le sais plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer ! Alors ne t'amuse plus à me parler comme ça ! Plus jamais !

Antoine avait osé le menacer ? Lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui ? Qu'il n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça ?

Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas la force de réagir ? Il le fallait pourtant s'il fallait venger Denise.

La famille royale devait mourir.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Quand Serafina accoucha d'Arthur et que celui-ci ne fut pas reconnu par Henri, Etienne considéra l'enfant comme inutile. Lui prendrait le pouvoir et Edward serait son successeur, pas Arthur. Le duc se désintéressa aussitôt de lui. Mais Serafina, même si elle perdait son statut de favorite, fut la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle s'émerveillant de son enfant qu'elle adorait.

\- Regarde Edward comme il est beau ! Il est magnifique !

\- Oui…

Serafina avait comme oublié que son fils était né uniquement pour servir leurs desseins et qu'étant le fils d'Henri, elle ne devrait pas l'aimer. Ce qu'il lui rappela un soir alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Edward, j'aime Arthur. Sa naissance a changé ma vision du monde et de ma vie. Désormais ma priorité c'est Arthur, je ferai tout pour lui, pour garantir son bonheur et sa sécurité. Et pour cela, je suis prête à le protéger du plan de Père.

\- Tu es devenu folle ?

\- J'ai simplement ouvert les yeux. De toute manière, nous n'avons pas réussi à tuer la famille royale malgré toutes nos tentatives, alors pourquoi s'entêter ? Je préfère aller de l'avant pour assurer le meilleur avenir possible pour mon Arthur que de m'enfermer davantage dans des plans de vengeances qui commencent à tellement dater que cela en devient grotesque !

\- Tu nous trahirais ? Nous dénoncerais au roi ?

\- Qui te parle de trahison ? J'ai décidé d'enfin pouvoir vivre ma vie, même si je ne pardonne toujours pas au roi d'avoir abandonné notre tante. Pourquoi parlerais-je du complot à Henri ? Nous sommes déjà trop impliqués ! Aliénor et Marie sont mortes par notre faute, ne serions châtiés sur-le-champ. Mais on peut toujours arrêter. Pour Arthur.

Serafina tendit le bébé à son frère qui, décontenancé par les propos, ne chercha pas à la repousser. Arthur bougea légèrement dans ses bras. Il bailla et finit par ouvrir brièvement les yeux. Ses menottes se posèrent sur les bras de son oncle et le bébé s'endormit. Comme Serafina avant lui, Edward tomba sous le charme. Son regard s'attendrit.

\- Tu me comprends maintenant, petit frère ?

\- Oui et non.

Devant l'air étonné de l'aînée, Edward lui rendit le petit être et se justifia.

\- Je souhaite également le meilleur pour Arthur, mais Henri mérite vraiment de mourir. Regarde comme il a traité Denise ! Regarde comme il vous a traité, toi et ton fils ! Il se comporte mal et reste impuni pendant que nous, nous souffrons ! Pour moi, notre vengeance doit avoir lieu !

\- Même envers le prince Mathieu ?

\- …Occupons-nous déjà du roi, après on avisera.

\- Tu ne parles que de vengeance, jamais d'occuper le trône. Cela ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Pour moi ce qui compte c'est d'honorer la mémoire de Denise avant tout. Et je pense actuellement plus en tant que futur duc qu'en tant que futur roi, si toutefois cela arrive un jour. Je ne suis pas attiré par le pouvoir, je veux juste que les personnes que j'aime soient heureuses et ne soient pas traitées comme des moins que rien.

Edward commença à s'éloigner pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Je ne dirai rien à père, mais réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire.

* * *

Le ressenti d'Edward envers Henri s'accentua quand Arthur perdit la vue et qu'Henri ne fit absolument rien. Il jura de nouveau d'en finir avec les Sommet quand Mathieu vint leur rendre visite et commença à nouer des liens avec son demi-frère. Le prince l'étonnait de plus en plus. Comment pouvait-il mourir alors qu'il était le contraire de son père et assurait à Arthur joie et rires ? Edward, alors qu'il ne fréquentait pas personnellement Mathieu, vint à l'apprécier, uniquement pour ce comportement. L'amour que portait le plus âgé des frères au plus jeune le touchait, lui rappelant son propre lien avec Serafina. Le jeune prince était quelqu'un d'adorable et il montait dans l'estime du noble.

Pourtant Etienne ne changea pas de position. Mais Edward n'osa rien dire, de peur de subir sa colère.

* * *

Ambre Archives entra dans la vie d'Edward sans que celui-ci ne le désire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais au nom de la pérennité et des alliances entre les familles nobles, un mariage fut conclu entre les pères pour l'union d'Ambre et d'Edward. Celle-ci eût lieu alors que les nouveaux époux se connaissaient à peine, aussi Edward ne chercha pas à la fréquenter ni à se lier davantage à sa nouvelle épouse. Mais Ambre démontra plus de caractère et de volonté que ce que la frêle jeune femme laissait croire au premier regard. Pendant des mois, elle allait vers son époux qui la délaissait et avec douceur, patience et gentillesse, réussit à ne plus se faire repousser. Curieux des avances d'Ambre, Edward céda aux tentatives. Son innocence, son sourire, son obstination eurent raison de lui et il finit par se rapprocher d'Ambre, au point d'en tomber amoureux.

A ses côtés, il se sentait apaisé, comme entravé de toute obligation. A force de passer du temps en sa compagnie, il voyait le soleil qui apparaissait derrière les nuages. La vengeance se faisait moins urgente, moins importante à ses yeux. Il redevint comme le petit garçon de jadis, heureux et profitant de la vie. Il finit par se rendre compte que ce qu'il désirait à présent était de vivre tranquillement sur ses terres en compagnie de son épouse.

Cependant, Etienne n'était pas de cet avis. Son caractère ombrageux effrayait Ambre, aussi Edward faisait en sorte d'être le moins longtemps possible en sa compagnie pour la calmer. Conscient de sa manœuvre, le duc arrivait néanmoins toujours à parler à son fils et à lui rappeler les vieux plans de vengeances. Il trouvait de nouveaux contacts, imaginait de nouvelles idées pour parvenir à ses fins. Et un jour, Ambre surpris des bouts de discussions. Pas assez pour connaître l'intégralité de l'histoire, mais suffisamment pour comprendre l'idée.

Ce fut pour cela qu'elle l'attendit le soir de la discussion, dans leur chambre. Elle était assise sur leur lit et regardait la fenêtre, quand bien même la nuit empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Edward sentit tout de suite à son comportement et à son air que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ambre, que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es jamais comme cela d'ordinaire !

\- J'ai entendu ce que ton père t'a dit.

Edward se figea.

\- Je…

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas fui chez les miens en attendant une telle nouvelle c'est parce que j'ai compris que tu étais plus ou moins contre l'idée. Tuer la famille royale ? Prendre le pouvoir ? Edward, fais renoncer cette folie à ton père !

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, Ambre, mais il est obstiné.

\- Edward je… Il faut vraiment que cette histoire cesse. Pour notre futur, notre famille, nous ne devons pas être mêlés à ces sombres histoires.

\- Ambre, cette situation est compliquée, plus que tu ne le penses. Je vais faire en sorte que nous tenir éloignés mais cela risque d'être long.

\- Pourtant, le plus tôt sera le mieux. C'est urgent.

\- Se précipiter n'est pas la solution.

Ambre se leva pour être debout face à son interlocuteur.

\- Si, Edward. Je suis enceinte, je porte notre enfant.

La nouvelle fut sursauter Edward.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- D'ici quelques mois, nous serons parents. Je ne veux pas que notre enfant, ni les suivants, ne soient mêlés à cette sombre histoire. C'est pourquoi c'est urgent que cela cesse.

La famille royale doit mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Edward, fais-le pour nous, fais-le pour toi !

La famille royale doit mourir.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Prévenir tes parents, tes frères et sœur ?

\- Je ne ferai rien Edward si tu acceptes de renoncer à cette folie ! Je t'aime ! Renonce, viens avec moi et vivons ensemble, tous les deux, tous les trois !

Ambre prit les mains de son époux et le regarda avec tant d'amour et de volonté que celui-ci ne put être insensible.

La famille royale doit mourir.

La famille royale doit mou…

La haine d'Edward envers Henri restait toujours vivace, mais il n'éprouvait aucun désir de vengeance envers le petit Mathieu, né bien après les évènements et qui adorait Arthur. Les paroles d'Ambre, si semblables à celles de Serafina, résonnèrent dans son esprit. Mais était-il prêt à jeter aux orties tous les plans qui avaient pris une place majeure dans sa vie ? Etait-il prêt à le faire pour Ambre et leur enfant ?

La famille royale doit…

La…

\- Viens avec moi, Edward ! Oublie ces sombres complots et pars avec moi !

\- Si on fuit, mon père nous pourchassera ! Je serai probablement déshérité, et Serafina et Arthur seront en danger.

Ambre prit l'une des mains et le posa sur son ventre encore plat.

\- Qu'ils partent avec nous, mon père assurera notre sécurité à tous. Je témoignerai en votre faveur, on racontera qu'Etienne est le seul responsable et que vous n'étiez pas au courant, comme ça seul lui sera châtié par le pouvoir royale.

Les arguments de la jeune femme se tenaient. Et pour la première fois, Edward serait libéré, délivré de cette pression familiale qui ne lui convenait plus. Avec ceux qu'il aime, ils seraient en sécurité et il pourrait profiter de sa vie de couple avant la naissance de son enfant.

\- J'accepte, répondit-il, soulagé.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, intervint une voix.

Etienne, qui avait écouté derrière la porte depuis le début de la conversation, entra dans la pièce.

\- Il m'avait bien semblé avoir t'avoir vu nous épier à la fin de notre conversation, Ambre, alors j'ai écouté par prudence. Et ce projet de fuite, je vous l'interdit.

Ambre prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Vous n'avez pas à nous l'interdire, vieux fou !

\- Raaaah !

Etienne se jeta sur Ambre, le visage dément, dans l'attention de l'arrêter, mais Edward s'interposa et barra la route à son père tout en cherchant à l'immobiliser. Ambre, apeurée et choquée, courut hors de la pièce, cherchant à fuir le plus loin possible. La jeune femme emprunta les escaliers au hasard, la peur l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Trop pressée de fuir le duc, elle fit moins attention à ces mouvements et l'un de ses pieds rata une marche. Ambre ne trouva rien pour se retenir et tomba dans les escaliers, effectuant une chute de quelques mètres. Elle hurla avant de se faire entraîner et sa voix se répercuta dans tout le château.

Dès qu'il entendit le cri de la femme qu'il aimait, Edward repoussa son père et inquiet, partit à sa recherche. Les voix de personnes qui parlaient entre elles lui indiquèrent où aller. Des serviteurs étaient attroupés en cercle et échangeaient des regards inquiets.

\- Poussez-vous ! ordonna Edward en les poussant. Ambre !

Son sang se figea alors que l'impression que son cœur ratait des battements le saisit. Ambre était à terre, un bras et une jambe dans des positions anormales et inquiétantes. Elle crachait du sang par à-coups, comme si quelque chose se bloquait en elle.

Le médecin du château lui tenait le pouls.

\- Sa respiration est aussi irrégulière que les battements de son cœur. Et elle s'étouffe avec tout ce sang coincé dans sa gorge. Avec une telle chute, ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais je suis néanmoins en mesure de l'aider et la sauver, même si cela lui nécessitera plusieurs mois pour s'en remettre.

\- Sauvez-là ! ordonna Edward. Sauvez-la, vite ! Et elle est enceinte !

Le médecin grimaça à cette nouvelle.

\- Je vais voir si je peux sauver également l'enfant dans ce cas.

\- N'en faîtes rien !

Etienne arriva à son tour.

\- Je suis le maître de ces lieux et j'ordonne que rien ne doit être fait !

\- Mais…, commença à objecter le médecin.

\- Cette femme mérite son sort. Qu'elle meure ici même puisque les dieux en ont décidé ainsi.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas ! cria Edward. Soignez-la vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Je ferai décapiter quiconque tentera quoi que ce soit ! menaça Etienne. Oui, médecin, même vous ! Gardes, empêchez mon fils de faire le moindre geste !

Deux gardes se saisirent d'Edward, l'encadrant fermement malgré ses tentatives pour se libérer.

\- Ambre !

Impuissant, sous le regard impavide de son père, Edward vit sa femme souffrir, agitée de convulsions et tentant de avec le bras encore valide de toucher son ventre. Quelques larmes coulèrent, et son visage se tordait de douleur. Des sons sortirent de sa bouche, comme si elle désirait parler, mais rien de compréhensible ne sortit des lèvres, si ce n'est du sang. Edward, hurlait, bousculait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de voir son aimée se dépérir. Ambre, après avoir lutté, mourut. Au moment où elle rendit l'âme, leurs regards se croisèrent une ultime fois.

\- Ambre, non ! Ammmmmbre !

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait y croire. La femme qu'il aimait était morte devant lui et il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Elle était morte pour avoir tenté de le sauver de l'emprise néfaste d'Etienne, par amour pour lui. Et malgré ses tentatives, rien n'avait pu la sauver. Et avec elle, son enfant, leur enfant, était parti. Le bonheur s'était installé dans sa vie, mais il en était vite reparti, de manière trop brutale et cruelle.

Tout ce sang autour de ce corps de femme inerte et exprimant une souffrance l'ayant tué… Cela lui rappela tant Denise qu'il eût comme l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Denise avait été le point de départ de la vengeance ourdie par son père et dans lequel Serafina et lui-même avaient été embrigadés. Ambre avait été malgré elle entraînée dans cette salle histoire et en avait payé le prix. Aux yeux d'Edward, sa disparition – qu'il avait encore du mal à admettre – marquait la fin de cette histoire de complots dont il ne voulait plus.

Les gardes le relâchèrent et il se précipita vers Ambre et l'étreignit contre lui, la suppliant de revenir. Il hurlait on désespoir, le corps secoué de sanglots, regardant sa belle comme si celle-ci allait reprendre vie. Tandis que des larmes s'écroulèrent de ses yeux, il lui caressait les cheveux, le visage, l'embrassa même. Il lui parlait également, lui demandant si maintenant elle avait cessé de souffrir. Son chagrin était infini.

Pendant ce temps, Etienne donnait des ordres : personne n'avait le droit de parler de quoi que ce soit sous peine d'être sévèrement châtié et l'excuse officielle qui allait être diffusé serait qu'Ambre avait fait une chute dans les escaliers qui lui avait été aussitôt fatale, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'être secourue à temps.

A ces mots, Edward sortit de ses gonds.

\- Assassin ! Et vous osez après faire la morale contre les Sommet ? Mais c'est vous le monstre !

\- Tais-toi ! J'espère au moins que cela t'a servi de leçon ! Plus jamais tu ne me désobéiras !

\- Parce que vous pensez honnêtement que je vais encore suivre vos ordres ? Plutôt mourir !

Etienne eut un sourire cruel.

\- Ose me défier et c'est ta sœur et ton neveu qui en subiront les conséquences.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ils vont bientôt revenir de la capitale, d'ici une ou deux heures. J'ai donné mes ordres, une escorte va les accueillir et dès qu'ils entreront dans le château, ils seront étroitement surveillés, tout comme toi. Tente de dire quoi que ce soit qui me déplairais et ils iront rejoindre ton épouse plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Face à ces terribles menaces, Edward n'eut d'autres choix que de courber la tête. Si sa vie seule avait été en jeu, il aurait tenté dès à présent de mettre son père hors d'état de nuire. Mais il n'était pas sûr de réussir, surtout diminué qu'il était avec son chagrin. Serafina et Arthur étaient tout ce qui lui restait de précieux en ce monde, il devait les protéger, quitte à commettre de nouveaux actes qui désormais l'horripilaient.

* * *

Edward, qui ne se remettait pas de la disparition d'Ambre, dut faire croire qu'elle était décédée d'un banal accident. On lui accorda des condoléances, mais rien ne pouvait le consoler. La vérité était dure, mais la réaction des Archives le fut encore plus. Sa belle-famille refusait de croire qu'Ambre ait pu disparaitre ainsi et lui jetaient régulièrement des regards suspicieux de haine. Edward brûlait d'envie de leur dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais pour la survie de sa sœur et de son neveu, il se taisait, et cela lui coûtait davantage. Mais sauver les vivants était devenu sa mission prioritaire. En façade, il ne montrait rien, mais à l'intérieur, il hurlait.

* * *

\- Je me promenais dans le parc quand j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'a déplu ! Mon neveu adoré aurait eu un problème alors qu'il se trouvait avec Son Altesse ?

\- C'était un accident ! s'écria précipitamment Arthur, qui ne voulait pas que Mathieu ait des ennuis à cause de sa propre imprudence.

\- Bonjour à vous, Edward Gnik. Mais que vois-je à votre cou ? Un nouveau pendentif ? Le veuvage ne vous fait pas perdre votre joie de vivre, à ce que je constate.

Quelques semaines avant la prise de pouvoir par Etienne, Arthur avait été mordu à la main par un des chiens des Archives – Edward se rappelait l'amour qu'Ambre portait à ces bêtes – et alla voir de lui-même comment allait l'enfant. Le prince ne l'appréciait guère, sûrement à cause de son attitude, et lui avait lancé cette pique. Il s'était obligé à sourire alors que le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Il faut bien pleurer comme on peut. Mais je parle de mon neveu présentement. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Tenir à la perfection son rôle, ne laisser rien entrevoir… Ce masque perpétuel, il le haïssait plus que tout au monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Mathieu sa méconnaissance. Et le prince faisait partie de ce cercle restreint de personnes qu'Edward appréciait. Il était reconnaissant de ce qu'il faisait pour Arthur depuis des années. Et secrètement, le noble pensa que s'il devait mourir de façon violente pour expier à tous ses crimes, il espérait que ce soit de la main de Mathieu. Ce ne serait que justice après tout.

* * *

Les évènements se précipitèrent. Le complot se déclencha. Edward fit croire à son père qu'il lui était fidèle et qu'il adhérait à ses idées de nouveau. Cette attitude le dégoûtait au plus haut point – surtout pour la mémoire d'Ambre – mais cela lui permit d'être envoyé à Ouki la suite des opérations. Serafina et Arthur seraient saufs tout le temps de ce voyage et cela lui permit de souffler loin du duc.

Etienne lui avait ordonné de continuer à briser Mathieu en faisant souffrir le plus possible Antoine, cela conduisant ce dernier à la mort. Une fois là-bas, il fit appel à assassin qui avait déjà servi la famille par le passé et qui avait été prévenue au préalable par Etienne et captura le chevalier-protecteur. La torture qu'il infligea à Antoine, si jadis elle lui aurait plus comme avec les serviteurs punis, ne lui fit rien. Ce n'était en aucun cas une vengeance mesquine suite à leur dernière conversation vieille de plus d'une décennie, mais un ordre pour la survivance des siens. C'était regrettable, mais Antoine devait souffrir.

Une fois la mission achevée, il fit sous la forme d'une menace une mise en garde. Peut-être aurait-il le temps avant de mourir de prévenir Mathieu. Edward laissa au prince une chance de survivre. Même si Mathieu se vengerait sur lui par la suite, au moins Arthur serait protégé. Il prenait ce pari. S'il venait à mourir, cela ne le dérangeait pas : il avait perdu la volonté de vivre depuis qu'Ambre l'avait quitté. Et sa sœur adorée vivrait mieux sans lui, avec simplement son enfant à se préoccuper.

C'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

Des éclats de voix et autres bruits le firent sortir de ses souvenirs. Il avait été si naïf ! Serafina, qui avait reçu de la part de son père des menaces sur la vie d'Arthur et sur la sienne, avait profité de son départ pour éloigner Arthur et entreprendre son idée pour les sortir de cette situation. Mais elle avait échoué. Au moins son neveu était-il loin et sauf. Il pouvait agir ouvertement contre son père à présent.

Décidé, il s'empara de son épée et sortit à l'extérieur. Il comprit bien vite que le château était attaqué.

_Peut-être que finalement je n'aurai aucun rôle à jouer dans la défaite de mon père, l'armée adverse va peut-être y arriver seule. _

Alors qu'il marchait, une voix retentit dans son dos.

\- Edward Gnik !

Il s'agissait de Mathieu, les yeux remplis de haine, les habits et l'épée couverts de sang.

\- Votre Altesse !

\- Ta dernière heure a sonné !

Et Mathieu s'élança sur Edward.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Votre vision d'Edward et Serafina est-elle différente maintenant ?**

**Peu d'actions dans ce chapitre, mais ça va se rattraper dans la suite. J'aime bien cette fin de chapitre, qui permet de lever la vérité. Vous voulez que Mathieu butte Edward ?**

**Si vous vous demandez ce que Mathieu fait ici, vous aurez la réponse au prochain chapitre ^^**

**Poster une review va permettre de faire venir Antoine la prochaine fois.**


	31. Chapitre 25 : Les barrières s'effondrent

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Je suis TELLEMENT mais TELLEMENT heureuse de vos impressions sur le dernier chapitre ! Certes, rien n'excuse ce qu'Edward a fait à Antoine mais... Vous qui détestiez à mort Edward, constater à travers vos retours que finalement un certain nombre d'entre vous l'aime bien à présent, et refuse même qu'il meure, prouve que j'ai réussi, même si d'autres le haïssent toujours. Mouahahahah ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais de publier ce chapitre pour voir ce retournement de situation et vos feels piétinés, je suis très heureuse :D**

**Sinon ! Une partie d'entre vous sait déjà que j'ai débuté la réécriture de NMTVCQTD, pour devenir une vraie fiction. C'est énormément de boulot, vu que je travaille le background de l'univers et tout, mais des bêtas m'aident dans cette tâche. Il y a encore des mois et des mois de boulot, mais je vous garantie (enfin j'espère) un résultat qui en vaut la peine. Et pour ce qui est de cette fanfic, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres. Ça me fait drôle de me dire que c'est bientôt fini. Mais la fin, on en reparle d'ici quelques mois, lors de l'épilogue :)**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Quand les barrières s'effondrent...**

_Alors qu'il marchait, une voix retentit dans son dos._

_\- Edward Gnik !_

_Il s'agissait de Mathieu, les yeux remplis de haine, les habits et l'épée couverts de sang._

_\- Votre Altesse !_

_\- Ta dernière heure a sonné !_

_Et Mathieu s'élança sur Edward._

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Antoine, depuis qu'il était revenu dans la pièce sordide où il avait trépassé, n'avait cessé de filer en direction de Sommet. L'âme, non contrainte par les obstacles physiques, volait dans les airs. Elle atteignit la frontière montagneuse entre les deux royaumes, sous l'œil attentif des trois divinités.

\- Il n'y arrivera pas, martela Mahyar.

\- Tu le sous-estime, rétorqua Déponia.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui porte trop d'espoir en lui. Les humains ne sont que de faibles créatures. Pourquoi t'entêter ? A moins que… C'est encore l'un de tes petits tours ? Tu veux le voir perdre son espoir pour mieux le tourmenter ? Cela ne serait guère étonnant de te part.

\- Plutôt que de proférer de telles sornettes, observe ce qui se passe. D'ici quelques heures, maître et serviteur seront de nouveaux réunis.

\- Antoine va échouer, annonça Kriza Lied, qui avait entretemps utilisé son pouvoir pour regarder les différents avenirs. Quoi que je puisse voir, son prince n'entendra pas raison que ce soit sur le court ou le long terme. Et par sens du devoir, il honorera son vieux serment.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre sa venue alors, dit Mahyar. Ou plutôt leur venue à tous les deux. J'espère qu'ils seront dociles. Sinon j'envoie les anges les tuer sans leur laisser de chance.

\- Il y a forcément une solution, répliqua Déponia. Et je la trouverai.

* * *

Grâce à Agnès, Mathieu était de nouveau calme. Bien qu'attristé par la mort d'Arthur, il avait pris conscience de sa situation. Son père était toujours retenu en otage par Etienne, son royaume était entre les mains des Gnik – responsables de surcroît de la mort d'Antoine – et bien des personnes, ses fidèles, comptaient sur lui. Il devait se reprendre s'il voulait rétablir la situation. Et se venger.

Entouré du Capitaine Nexus, de Théo Vrac, des Fossoyeurs et d'Agnès, il discutait stratégies pour prendre le château.

\- L'usurpateur refuse de communiquer avec nous, dit d'entrée de jeu Nexus. Pas même pour des pourparlers. Il ne cherche pas non plus à nous encercler ou nous chasser d'ici ou sur les abords de la ville. Il reste retranché derrière les solides murs et tel un pleutre, attend que nous venions. Le roi est toujours en vie, nous confirment nos espions.

\- Quelles sont nos chances ? demanda Mathieu. Disposons-nous assez d'hommes pour attaquer de front le château ?

\- J'ai des hommes, Votre Altesse, répondit son interlocuteur. Cependant je doute qu'ils soient assez nombreux pour attaquer ou tenir un siège. Certains sont blessés, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. De l'autre côté, ils doivent être aussi nombreux que nous, voire davantage. Sans compter qu'ils ont plus armés que nous, vu qu'ils détiennent les l'armurerie. Les attaquer de front assure peu de chance de succès.

\- Et si nous effectuons un siège ? proposa le prince. Pour couper leurs ressources ? Celles-ci seront vite épuisables si nous bloquons toute possibilité de ravitaillement.

\- Si nous nous approchons trop, les archers pourront nous atteindre, lui expliqua Théo. Nous en avons également dans nos rangs, mais pas autant. De plus, contrairement à ceux retranchés derrière les meurtrières, les nôtres seront des cibles parfaites. Nous manquons cruellement d'hommes, et j'ignore si d'autres rejoindront nos rangs.

\- Ma cousine la princesse Charlotte est allée voir ses parents pour rassembler une armée. Et le roi Alexis de Plectrum est au courant de notre besoin de renforts. Ils sont nos espoirs mais aucune information ne nous parvient alors que l'urgence est absolue. Il nous faut donc agir en conséquence, avec un nombre réduit d'hommes. Mais si nous ne pouvons attaquer de front, il y a tout de même d'autres manières de procéder.

\- Effectivement, Votre Altesse, s'empressa de répondre Nexus. Nous avons pensé à l'infiltration. La gardienne des cryptes est de notre côté. Même si les lieux ne peuvent être visités sans l'autorisation du roi, nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- En l'absence de mon père, je représente l'autorité royale. Et sachez que vous n'encourez rien à utiliser ce chemin.

\- J'en suis heureux, Votre Altesse.

\- De plus, il y a une autre issue, l'informa le prince. Une porte peu connue qui se situe à l'arrière du château, au niveau de la tour quasiment abandonnée. Il se peut que l'ennemi, s'il n'ignore pas son existence, s'attende à nous voir emprunter ce chemin. Toutefois, ce passage ne peut être négligé de notre côté.

Que de souvenirs à l'évocation de ces lieux ! Cette tour, où Charlotte et Mathieu s'étaient rendus, enfants, lors de jeux, tandis qu'Antoine les rattrapait. C'était là même qu'Edward les avait accostés pour la première fois, puis qu'Antoine les avait consolés. Quelques années plus tard, Mathieu se disputerait sous les yeux effarés de sa cousine avec son chevalier-protecteur. Et cette porte secrète, découverte par hasard lors d'exploration du château, combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas emprunté ? Comme lorsqu'Antoine l'avait emmené loin du médecin qui le soignait mal, le sauvant, alors petit garçon. Ou quand, accompagné des Daniel et de Charlotte, il était allé voir les Fossoyeurs, la veille de la chasse à courre malheureuse...

Gwenaëlle fut également bouleversée. La dernière fois qu'elle était passé par cette porte, c'était quand elle avait fui son frère, ne supportant pas de telles retrouvailles avec Yéyé. Elle toussota, désirant prendre la parole.

\- Il y a également un autre chemin, auquel nos ennemis ne peuvent penser et qui va permettre d'optimiser nos chances de l'emporter.

\- Laquelle ? s'intéressa Mathieu.

\- Les fenêtres.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Rappelle-toi, Mat... Ton Altesse, on en a parlé ensemble juste avant la dernière chasse à courre. Pour venir vous rendre visite, je suis passée par la fenêtre de votre chambre. A partir des créneaux du chemin de ronde, si l'on prend le bon angle et que l'on ajuste bien son saut, on peut atteindre sans problème ces fenêtres et pénétrer dans les appartements sans être importuné. Ni vu, si on attend d'entrer dans l'angle mort de la patrouille des chemins de ronde.

\- Voilà un défaut de la sécurité qu'il faudra régler une fois ce problème résolu, intervint Nexus. Ainsi, nous pouvons prendre l'ennemi par surprise par trois endroits en même temps ? Intéressant !

\- Pour attendre le chemin de ronde, il faudra déjà tenir une partie - au minimum - du château, réfléchit Théo. Pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte, nous ne pouvons compter que sur les cryptes et l'entrée plus ou moins secrète.

\- Il nous faudra nous infiltrer de nuit, décida Mathieu. Dès qu'il fera sombre, pour que l'on ne puisse pas nous repérer lors de nos déplacements. Notre discrétion et l'effet de surprise sont les seuls atouts dont nous disposons.

\- Il faut diviser nos forces en deux, indiqua le Capitaine. Les passages sont opposés. Il nous faut immédiatement prévenir la gardienne, qu'elle sache quand nous ouvrir la porte. Et même en trois : une partie de l'armée fera semblait d'attaquer de front. Ce sera la diversion idéale pour tromper leur vigilance. Il faut penser aux effectifs maintenant.

\- Que proposez-vous ? voulut savoir Mathieu, conscient de son inexpérience militaire.

\- Les issues où nous entrerons ne pourront faire pénétrer qu'un nombre limité de personnes, vu leur étroitesse. Plus que de pénétrer et éliminer les traîtres par surprise, nous devons ouvrir les portes du château. Pour cela, il faut abaisser le pont-levis et lever la herse. Avant de vouloir pénétrer dans toutes les salles à la recherche du roi, il faut que les groupes qui sont à l'intérieur, après avoir sécurisé ce périmètre, veillent à faire entrer le dernier corps d'armée. A ce moment-là et _seulement _à ce moment-là, nous pourrons avoir une chance de gagner. Les soldats à l'intérieur sont nombreux et armés, ne l'oubliez pas. En l'absence d'otage, nous aurions pu foncer plus rapidement, mais nous ne pouvons pas jouer avec la vie du roi.

Gwenaëlle, qui s'était concerté avec ses amants et Yéyé, reprit la parole.

\- Quant à nous, dès que la voix sera libre, nous tenterons le passage par les appartements.

\- Ce sera risqué, les prévint Nexus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne le sera pas dans cet assaut ?

Tandis que les préparatifs de la bataille s'achevaient, Nyo, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, prit une résolution. Malgré sa peur, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, car il se sentait sale. Souillé, même. Il ne se sentait pas de mériter sa survie et les bons soins de Nina. Pour avoir la conscience tranquille, il alla à la rencontre de Mathieu à peine le conseil de guerre fût-il achevé.

\- Mathieu !

Le susnommé le vit et sourit – quoique d'un faible sourire. Comment Nyo aurait-il pu le lui blâmer ? Entre son père détenu en otage et son meilleur ami disparu, le prince ne pouvait aller bien. Il avait été témoin de sa colère tantôt, aussi se doutait-il de la réaction du prince dès qu'il saura. Cependant, elle serait moins forte si le lui avouait. Ils étaient amis, après tout ? Mathieu le serra brièvement dans ses bras, en signe de soutien.

\- Nyo. J'ai appris pour ton père. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci. Mais je suis venu pour te parler d'autre chose.

\- Est-ce important ? Je suis désolé, mais en ce moment, je suis vraiment débordé.

\- Oui, ça l'est. Mathieu, c'est par rapport à l'épidémie de...

\- Votre Altesse !

L'attention de Mathieu fut détournée par l'arrivée de deux de ses fidèles qui emmenaient avec eux une personne que le prince connaissait fort bien.

\- Samuel ?

L'un des gardes de la porte de sa chambre, depuis de nombreuses années.

\- V-votre Altesse ! balbutia celui-ci.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il s'agit d'un traître, annonça Nora Mignon – l'un des deux fidèles qui escortaient Samuel.

\- Un... Un traître ?

Mathieu n'en revenait pas. Depuis tout ce temps, l'ennemi était tapi juste devant chez lui, sans même qu'il ne s'en doute.

\- Dis à Son Altesse ce que tu nous as dit ! l'exhorta Nora.

\- Je... Oui ! Je me suis rendu ici pour tout avouer, car je ne suis en rien coupable ! Mon prince, je n'ai moi-même pas trahi, mais je connais les vils agissements de mon ami, Richard !

L'un des autres gardes, évidemment. Combien d'autres personnes à son service, si proches de lui, avaient participé au complot ?

\- Richard a servi les Gnik, qui lui ont promis de hautement le récompenser pour ses services.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda abruptement Mathieu, qui sentait la colère influer en lui. Il était bien payé par mon père, que je sache ? Et il n'était pas mal traité non plus ?

\- Il... il se sentait dévalorisé par le manque de reconnaissance. Il est entré dans l'armée dans l'optique de se battre, de connaître la gloire pour ses faits d'armes. Mais il a été relégué au poste de garde. Si cette situation me plaisait, ce n'était pas son cas. Il avait espéré que vous lui témoigniez votre reconnaissance, le récompensiez en argent ou autres, mais les remerciements n'étaient rien à ses yeux. Etienne Gnik, qui est un fin observateur, l'a bien compris et l'a abordé. En échange d'informations, le duc lui assurait qu'il recevrait argent, terres et titres. Richard n'a pas hésité malgré mes exhortions à la prudence et à la loyauté.

\- C'est lui qui a prévenu les Gnik de notre départ pour Plectrum ? C'est indirectement de sa faute si Antoine est mort ?

Les questions ne furent que des murmures, mais il y avait tant de colère et de fiel que Samuel se ratatina sur place, plus effrayé que jamais.

\- Parle ! cria Mathieu.

\- Ou-oui ! Mais...

\- Et il a participé au coup d'Etat renversant le roi ?

\- Aussi, mais Votre Altesse, je...

\- Qu'a-t-il fait d'autre qui soit impardonnable ? Étais-tu seulement au courant ? Avoue, car si tu me caches ne serait-ce qu'une information, tu me le payeras !

\- Mathieu !

Agnès voyait bien son aimé changer à nouveau de comportement. Elle tenta de lui faire retrouver la raison. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde son fragile équilibre. Mathieu respira un bon coup pour éviter de trop s'énerver, mais il voulait faire payer la félonie.

\- Je n'ai été mis au courant qu'il y a quelques jours seulement, et j'ai été contre la démarche ! J'ai tenté de lui faire entendre la raison, en vain. Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a tout dit, pensant que je serai avec lui. Mais dans ses aveux, il m'a raconté qu'il s'était rendu compte que les Archives voulaient se venger des Gnik, à cause de la mort de Dame Ambre. Aussi est-il allé les voir pour proposer ses services, soit aider à les vaincre, en échange de récompenses.

\- Ne me raconte pas de fausses histoires ! s'écria Mathieu. Quels seraient ses intérêts ? Il y a plus à perdre qu'à gagner en jouant à ce triple jeu ! Et pourquoi livrer le nom des Archives ? Pour mieux nous diviser alors qu'ils sont mes alliés ?

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le visage blême du soldat.

\- Il pensait sincèrement duper tout le monde, recueillir le plus d'informations et gagner, quelle que soit l'issu. Mais tous ces secrets devaient lui peser, c'est pour ça, je pense, qu'il s'est confié à moi, la seule personne en qui il avait confiance. Et je peux vous assurer, Votre Altesse, qu'il ne mentait pas ! Il a bien travaillé avec les Archives, qui ont contacté des élèves du défunt savant Bruce E. Penser qui contre une somme conséquente d'argent, ont accepté de contaminé le bétail des Gnik, qui représentent la majeure partie de leurs revenus. Et quand le savant a découvert la vérité, il l'a tué. Puis les agents après lui.

A ces mots, la stupeur fut générale. Le sang de Mathieu se figea. Cela concordait avec les étranges évènements qui avaient eu lieu. Lentement, il se retourna vers un Nyo, plus pâle que la neige, aussi immobile qu'une statue de glace.

\- Ainsi, non seulement des nobles et des serviteurs m'ont trahi, mais également des amis proches…

\- Mathieu ! trouva le courage de parler Nyo. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire juste avant d'être interrompu !

\- Tu t'es fait passer pour un intime, quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, pour mieux me frapper par derrière ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour te réjouir de mon état ?

\- Non, Mathieu, pas du tout ! Je ne savais pas, je t'assure, jusqu'à ce que je surprenne…

\- Silence !

Malgré son jeune âge, le prince était en cet instant empli d'autorité et de majesté.

\- S'il était là, le roi dirait que les traîtres doivent être châtiés. En son absence, c'est moi qui assure la justice. J'ordonne que soient placés sous étroite surveillance le soldat Samuel et l'ensemble des Archives ! Qu'ils soient séparés des autres et que personne ne puisse leur rendre visite ! Le roi saura quoi décider pour eux une fois qu'il aura retrouvé son trône. Les Fossoyeurs, vous qui connaissez les lieux, choisissez les recoins les plus sombres et éloignés des voies d'accès. Exécution !

Aussitôt, des hommes armés s'emparèrent de ceux désignés prisonniers et les emmenèrent, dirigés par les Fossoyeurs. Si Samuel ne fut pas difficile à emmener, pour a fratrie Archives en revanche, leurs protestations et leurs cris furent légion.

\- Mathieu ! l'appela sans cesse Nyo en se débattant. Attends ! Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie !

Mais le prince n'écoutait pas, ne désirant pas entendre les suppliques. A quelques heures seulement de l'infiltration au sein du château, il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec des traîtres. Ce dernier point le blessait terriblement, plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Déjà délaissé par sa famille maternelle qu'il avait peu connu et un père qui s'est mis à s'occuper de lui sur le tard, considérablement affecté par la perte d'Antoine, constater que parmi ses proches – serviteurs et amis – il s'était fait trahir de toute part le choquait.

Qui croire à présent ? Qui était sincère quand en lui affirmant être de son côté ? Se trouvait-il encore dans ses rangs des personnes malintentionnées voulant sa perte ? Toute sa vie n'aurait été qu'un mensonge ?

\- Tu as plus d'alliés que tu ne le penses.

Mathieu se retourna, pour voir Agnès qui le fixait. Elle comprenait son raisonnement.

\- Pourtant, plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que les ennemis affluent de toute part.

\- Pas seulement ! Le Capitaine et ses hommes ont prouvé leur bonne fois, de même que les Fossoyeurs et le gens de confiance qu'ils ont réunie autour d'eux. Charlotte fait en ce moment-même tout le nécessaire pour nous aider. Et malgré les tragiques événements à Ouki, je reste persuadée que le roi Alexis ne nous laissera pas tomber. J'ai de l'espoir.

Elle, plus que les autres, il pouvait lui faire confiance. En l'absence d'Antoine, elle était sa seule lumière dans l'obscurité. Et elle était celle qu'il aimait.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, une nouvelle personne l'interpella. Il s'agissait de Nina.

\- Votre Altesse, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai vu les Archives se faire capturer !

\- Ils sont des traîtres, Nina, je ne peux tolérer qu'ils se déplacent librement.

\- Des traîtres ? Mais il y a forcément une erreur ! Leur père s'est fait tuer car il était la cible des Gnik !

\- Maxime Archives, avec la complicité de ses enfants, a causé bien des morts et trahi le royaume.

Nina, cependant, refusait d'entendre cette explication. Hochant négativement la tête, elle insista.

\- C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Votre Altesse, vous ne pouvez…

\- Bien sûr que si je le peux ! Nina, cesse de discuter mes décisions ! Qui es-tu pour me contredire ?

_Je suis ta sœur !_

Celait lui brûlait tellement les lèvres qu'elle faillit l'avouer, mais la jeune femme préféra se taire et baissa la tête avant de se retirer. Mathieu soupira avant de se retirer dans sa tente, aussitôt suivi par Agnès.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber et les nuages recouvrant le ciel, il fut rapidement très sombre. Les troupes, sous le commandement de Nexus et Mathieu, se dirigèrent en direction du château. Bientôt, l'armée se divisa en trois groupes. L'un, mené par le prince, passa par les cryptes, passage le plus sûr, Rain Igami leur ouvrant le passage. Mathieu n'y avait été qu'une seule fois, quelques années auparavant, pour rendre visite à sa mère si inconnue. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de regarder à nouveau statues et tombes, il n'avait pas le temps. L'épée au poing, entouré des Fossoyeurs et de soldats prêts à donner leur vie pour lui, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : se battre.

Nexus était en tête de l'armée passant par la porte de derrière. Ils découvrirent avec soulagement que la tour abandonnée n'avait pas été surveillée, aussi purent-ils pénétrer dans problème. Enfin, le troisième groupe, le plus grand, qui suivait Théo, arriva devant l'entrée. Très protégé par de nombreux boucliers qui les protégeaient des projectiles, ils avançaient lentement. Le bras droit du Capitaine attendait le signal pour avancer en toute prudence.

Tout se passait pour le mieux. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'Etienne avait eu vent de leurs projets. Ce dernier savait qu'il allait y avoir une attaque, aussi était-il resté éveillé, de même qu'il avait forcé Henri à le faire. Néanmoins, il pensait comme les autres que l'attaque serait frontale. Dans son obsession, il négligea d'autres possibilités et refusa d'entendre d'autres avis. Aussi fut-il très surpris quand un soldat fit irruption dans la salle du trône.

\- Votre Majesté ! Des soldats ennemis viennent d'entrer dans le château ! Ils sont passés par d'autres chemins que l'entrée principale ! Et le prince est avec eux !

\- Ce n'est plus le prince ! C'est mon fils à présent qui porte ce titre ! éructa Etienne. Trop d'hommes sont massés au même endroit, qu'ils aillent se battre là où on a besoin d'eux !

\- Tout de suite, Votre Majesté !

Le soldat partit. Henri était à la fois heureux de voir les plans d'Etienne contrarié et inquiet de savoir son fils parmi les assaillants. Un sourire fugace qui échappa, ce que remarqua l'usurpateur.

\- Tu crois avoir déjà gagné ? Tu te trompes ! N'oublie pas que j'ai bien des hommes massés ici sous mes ordres !

\- Plus pour longtemps...

\- Je connais mes forces ! Mais je sais surtout que des hommes suivent leur commandent, ici le petit Mathieu si j'ai bien compris. Et les gardes de Mathieu ont avoué : il est plutôt prompt à la colère et à la rage irraisonnée s'il est contrarié. Il doit déjà être bien éprouvé, entre son chevalier-protecteur torturé et assassiné et son cher père entre mes mains...

Un sourire cruel anima ses lèvres.

\- Que se passerait-il si le prince ne se contrôlait plus ? Il n'a plus son laquais pour le contrôler. Ses hommes ne le suivraient plus...

\- Mon fils sait qu'il doit garder la raison en ces moments cruciaux.

\- Sauf si _quelque chose_ le bouleverse de façon irrémédiable ! J'ai bon cœur aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de vous réunir lui et toi. Je suppose que tu as très envie que Mathieu te retrouve ?

* * *

L'infiltration était compliquée. L'effet de surprise passé, les ennemis arrivaient toujours plus nombreux, les ralentissant considérablement. Mathieu commençait à désespérer quand une silhouette attira son attention. Richard. Le traître qui l'avait vendu. Le courroux explosa en ses veines et le prince, oubliant un temps la prudence, se précipita vers lui, évitant par miracle toutes les épées. Richard le vit arriver, la fureur dans les yeux, aussi fuit-t-il lâchement. Cependant, Mathieu ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

_S'il n'avait rien fait, Antoine serait encore en vie. Et il n'y aurait eu aucun coup d'Etat. C'est en grande partie sa faute ! Je te hais autant que les Gnik !_

La course-poursuite se déroula sur plusieurs mètres, avant que le prince ne se fige brutalement. Dans ce couloir, étrangement vide de gens, quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

\- Non...

Il s'avança, s'agenouilla à terre et prit la tête détachée du corps d'Henri qui gisait seule au sol. Elle était encore tiède, et le sang continuait de s'écoulait. On venait de tuer son père. Il était mort. Froidement assassiné. Parce qu'il lui était lié. Comme Antoine avant lui. On lui prenait tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Il était incapable, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, de les protéger. Et ils mourraient un à un.

Son père...

Le voilà désormais orphelin. Pire encore, il n'avait pas pu lui reparler alors qu'il avait fui tel un voleur, pas pu lui demander pardon pour l'inquiétude provoquée. Pas pu lui reparler une dernière fois, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais c'était trop tard désormais. Le bruit alentour qui se rapprochait l'empêcha de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. Son deuil devait se faire plus tard. Mais la souffrance n'en était pas moins présente. Elle l'irradiait, lui faisait si mal que c'était à peine supportable. Lentement, en tremblant légèrement, il se releva en posant délicatement la tête.

Il n'était pas en colère. Non. Il était tellement enragé que si la haine pouvait se matérialiser, elle suinterait là de tous ses pores sans l'étonner.

Son épée dans une main, il laissa la fureur le guider. Il allait tuer Etienne et Edward Gnik en prenant tout son temps, pour leur faire le plus de mal possible. Il leur ferait le supplier de les achever. Mais il les ignorerait. Au contraire, il les regarderait en jubilant et les torturerait davantage. Ce sera tellement plaisait ! D'un rire sardonique, il jubilait à cette scène. Oubliée, la crainte de devenir un jour un tyran, de même de sa propre promesse pour rester sur le droit chemin. La raison qui avait subsisté jusqu'alors disparut. L'absence d'Agnès – Mathieu lui avait ordonné de rester en sécurité, pour ne pas qu'elle se mette en danger – y était pour beaucoup.

Un premier soldat arriva et de sang-froid, Mathieu le tua. Puis vint un deuxième. Il faut blessé à l'épaule, mais il n'y fit pas attention. _Elle n'est que superficielle, surtout comparée à ce que mon cœur éprouve_.

Et sa route croisa celle d'Edward Gnik. Il semblait éteint, presque penaud de se trouver là. Mais Mathieu ne désirait qu'une chose : assouvir sa vengeance. Surtout qu'un élément raviva sa rancœur. Edward tenait l'épée d'Antoine. Il le lui avait pris en le tuant. Ce détail supplémentaire le fit se jeter sans ménagement sur Edward.

* * *

**Un chapitre court pour un chapitre de NMTVCQTD, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus long.**

**Oui, ce cliff est similaire au précédent. Oui, j'aime vous faire rager :D Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : le résultat de l'affrontement vous sera connu la prochaine fois.**

**Bon, je vous l'annonce maintenant : au prochain chapitre, il y aura un très GROS cliff. L'un des pires de la fic. L'un de mes préférés du coup. Bisous sur vous *coeurs***

**Review ? (Sinon je te maudis XD) **


	32. Chapitre 26 : …et que la folie l'emporte

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui l'ont effectué cette semaine (ce n'est toujours pas mon cas, je ne reprends pas les cours tout de suite (privilèges de master (en échange je vous raconte pas le boulot qui m'attends en plus du concours que je dois re-préparer, ô joie))).**

**En tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ! Vous peut-être moins, vu les reviews chargées de haine que j'ai pu recevoir XDDDD Je suis si fière de moi parfois quand je lis ça.**

**Virtuel**** : JAMAIS :') Oh oui les cliffs ! Je serais tellement triste si ce procédé n'existait pas. Henri devait mourir, c'était le scénario. Pour la sortie des chapitres, c'est quand ils sont prêts x)**

**Je vous l'avais dit la dernière fois, il va y avoir un joli cliff à la fin de ce chapitre, l'un de mes préférés. Je vous aime ! *cœurs***

**Attention, ce chapitre est pas mal sanglant et violent. Comme souvent, mais je préfère prévenir.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : …et que la folie l'emporte**

Antoine, depuis son retour, avait perdue toute notion du temps. Il n'éprouvait plus la faim, ni la soif, ni aucune sensation ou besoin physique comme lorsqu'il était vivant. Sa façon de penser était également autre, entièrement tournée vers sa mission. De ce fait, il oubliait tout le reste présentement : sa sœur, Anne, les gens qu'il avait côtoyé, le complot… Rien, excepté son objectif. L'âme était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne faisait guère attention à son environnement. Si Antoine avait été plus attentif, il aurait aperçu des éléments dont la portée était importante pour le futur des mortels.

Non, Antoine resta concentré sur son objectif. Aussi, quand il entra dans Sommet, il chercha Mathieu, en espérant que ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

* * *

Si Edward n'avait pas paré le coup donné par Mathieu, il serait mort sur-le-champ, le cœur transpercé.

\- Votre Altesse, écoutez-moi !

\- T'écouter ? Mais je vais plutôt te tuer !

\- Je vous en supplie, mon prince, il faut que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à vous dire !

\- Et toi, écoutais-tu Antoine quand il te suppliait d'arrêter ? L'écoutais-tu quand il hurlait et demandait ta pitié ?

Edward grimaça. Il savait les reproches mérités, il savait que le prince avait toutes les raisons de le haïr, il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il fallait qu'il puisse lui parler avant de passer de vie à trépas. Cette tâche était laborieuse, Mathieu refusant d'écouter quoi que ce soit, préférant l'attaquer.

\- Votre Altesse, avant de me tuer, je vous en conjure, promettez-moi d'épargnez mon neveu Arthur ! Il est innocent et sans vous, il ne pourra survivre !

\- Arthur est mort !

La fureur de Mathieu redoubla à cette pensée douloureuse. Son petit frère adoré lui avait été ravi à cause de cette guerre civile. Guerre civile causée par les Gnik. Encore une fois, ils étaient coupables de ces horreurs. Et ils devaient le payer.

En face de lui, Edward se figea.

\- Mort ? Non, je ne veux le croire !

\- Il l'est, et vous en êtes le responsable ! Sans le soldat qui m'a rapporté la nouvelle, jamais je n'aurais su ! Il est mort de façon pitoyable et seul ! Et cela est de votre faute !

\- Avez-vous vu le corps ?

La question désarçonna Mathieu. Le corps ? Mais que voulait dire Edward ?

\- Non.

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous êtes sûr de son décès ?

\- L'enfant lui ressemblait, parait-il.

\- Avait-il la cicatrice sur sa main ?

Trop préoccupé par les questions, Edward ne vit pas venir le coup. Le prince lui trancha une oreille de façon nette. Le noble hurla à en perdre la voix, se plaquant une main contre sa blessure sanguinolente. La douleur fut telle qu'il en lâcha son arme et s'agenouilla. Mathieu en profita pour lui enfoncer la lame dans le bras.

\- Arrête de geindre, je ne te le permets pas. Ce que tu as fait subir à Antoine était bien pire ! Tu as aimé le torturer, avoue !

\- N-non !

\- Menteur ! Un être aussi vil que toi ne peux que s'être délecté d'un tel supplice affligé à un autre !

\- Je n-n'ai fait qu-qu-qu'obéir à mon pè-père ! Mais j-je…

Nouveau coup, qui laissa une longue plaie superficielle à travers la poitrine et le ventre.

\- Tu as cru que tu pourrais t'amuser de lui ainsi ? Tu as cru que tu pourrais le faire souffrir impunément ? Tu te trompais lourdement, pourriture !

\- Je n'ai... jamais pré-prétendu être... un homme bien...

_Un homme bien aurait sauvé Ambre et Serafina, épargné une telle vie à Arthur ! _

\- Heureusement, sinon je t'aurais coupé la langue pour oser dire des mensonges, parjure !

La lame traversa la cuisse avant d'en ressortir. Une blessure similaire à celle infligée à Antoine. Cela était-il intentionnel de la part du prince ou une pure coïncidence ?

Edward perdait trop de sang. Il allait trépasser très rapidement. Dans un ultime effort, il prit la parole.

\- Retrouvez Ar... Thur et s-sauvez-le...

Mathieu refusa qu'il rende son dernier souffle sans qu'il ne ressente de la douleur une nouvelle fois. Il l'égorgea sauvagement. Le sang gicla et Edward fut mort avant que sa tête ne rentre en contact avec le sol.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le prince. Ce n'était pas suffisant au vu de ce qu'Edward avait fait subir à Antoine. Alors il s'acharna sur le corps. Sans retenue. Alors que certains de ses hommes et des soldats ennemis se trouvaient peu loin de lui, ils purent voir Mathieu frapper de son épée encore et encore celui qui fut Edward. Le corps, la tête… Le jeune homme transperça toujours plus, au point de rendre le mort complètement méconnaissable. Il finit par lui jeter le fameux médaillon dessus, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'affreux. Puis il s'empara de l'épée du Gnik, qu'il avait volée à Antoine.

L'objet, qui avait appartenu à son ami et qui avait été importante pour lui, avait un caractère un peu sacré à ses yeux. La bataille continuait de faire rage autour de lui, aussi alla-t-il combattre avec toute la férocité dont il était capable.

Mathieu ne vit pas que les gens autour de lui s'effrayaient d'un tel comportement, alliés comme ennemis…

* * *

Malgré un plan réfléchi, les assaillants furent victimes du nombre plus important de soldats face à eux. Si l'effet de surprise leur assura dans un premier temps la victoire, les soldats ennemis qui arrivaient toujours plus nombreux et armés changea la donne. Ils étaient plus nombreux, mais surtout, contrairement à l'armée du Capitaine Nexus, il y avait eu peu de blessés parmi les hommes, qui disposaient de surcroit d'armes de qualité restées au château et des soins des médecins qui avaient été obligés de les soigner, même s'ils étaient fidèles aux Sommet.

Le Capitaine s'en rendit compte : ses hommes ainsi que lui-même n'arrivaient pas à atteindre l'entrée, tant les hommes étaient nombreux. A défaut d'avancer, il fit maintenir la position à ses soldats qui se protégeaient efficacement à l'aide de leurs boucliers. Constatant que la position ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps et ne désirant pas davantage de pertes parmi ceux sous ses ordres, Nexus voulut ordonner la retraite pour éviter le massacre. Mais il se trouvait sous l'autorité de Mathieu depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier, et sans son signal, il ne pouvait donner un tel ordre. Or le prince n'était pas près de lui aussi. Tout en faisant maintenir la position aux autres, il partit à grandes enjambées à la recherche de Mathieu.

Les Fossoyeurs, qui avaient voulu tenir leur plan, se retrouvèrent eux aussi pris de court et acculés, ne purent entrer dans le donjon où se trouvaient les chambres royales. Attaqués et blessés, ils durent rapidement rebrousser chemin pour éviter un sort funeste.

A l'extérieur, Théo Vrac et les autres hommes attendaient que le pont-levis s'abaisse, en vain. Ils essuyaient des pertes à cause des albâtriers adverses qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à tous abattre malgré leurs archers, les adversaires se cachant facilement derrière les créneaux. Le bras droit du Capitaine commença à douter de la réussite de l'entreprise et se demandait ce qui se passait exactement à l'intérieur. Un malheur se serait produite ?

* * *

Les bruits de la bataille dans le château se rependirent assez loin dans la ville. Les habitants, réveillés pour certains, devinèrent vite ce qui se tramait. Même s'il était impossible aux citadins de trop se rapprocher du château, les soldats l'en empêchant, il ne fut toutefois pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La nouvelle se diffusa comme une traînée de poudre dans toute la capitale car, même si l'aube n'était pas encore levée, les personnes réveillaient leurs proches pour les informer. Que ce soit les partisans des Sommet ou des Gnik, l'excitation et les pronostics furent légions.

Anne, d'où elle se trouvait, ne pouvait entendre le moindre bruit de combat. De toute manière, quoiqu'il se disait dans la rue, la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupait pas. Réveillée brutalement de son sommeil profond, elle se demandait ce qui l'avait sorti de ses songes quand elle sentit entre ses cuisses et le long de ses jambes une sensation liquide, comme de l'eau.

Alors elle comprit.

\- Oh !

La matrone l'avait prévenue qu'une fois que le liquide amniotique s'écoulait, l'accouchement ne serait plus qu'une question de temps. Alors Anne s'affola. Son bébé allait naître. Son bébé et celui d'Antoine. Mais la matrone avait disparue lors du coup d'Etat, tout comme Amélie et d'autres serveuses. Et sa patronne, si elle la gardait ici, ne se préoccupait guère plus de son sort.

Anne se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir accoucher dans de bonnes conditions quand une douleur, aussi légère que fugace, lui coupa le souffle.

La première contraction.

* * *

Antoine, qui était entré dans le château, avait parcouru moult salles avant de trouver Mathieu. C'était au moment où il affrontait et tuait de sang-froid Edward. En temps normal, être venger l'aurait ravi, mais là, devant l'état de Mathieu, ce fut tout le contraire. Il comprit ce qui se passait, ce que devenait son protégé en le voyant massacrer le corps d'Edward avec une sauvagerie sans nom. Mathieu allait trop loin, Mathieu perdait la raison. Antoine hurla, se mit devant lui en lui faisant des signes, mais rien ne fit : le prince ne s'aperçut pas de sa présence et continua à persister dans sa folie. L'âme ne pût empêcher la colère de son protégé de se propager. L'ancien chevalier-protecteur n'avait guère le choix à présent : se rappelant les paroles de la déesse Kriza Lied, il se décida à posséder Agnès pour parler à Mathieu et, le cas échéant, le combattre. Antoine allait devoir honorer le vieux serment qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais devoir à se rappeler pour l'appliquer.

Cependant, d'Agnès, il n'en voyait nulle trace. Sûrement se trouvai-t-elle en dehors de château, ne sachant pas se battre. Mais où ? Où se trouvait-elle actuellement ? Antoine ignorait où se situait le camp du prince et de ses alliés, pas plus si Agnès s'y trouvait présentement. Sa sœur pouvait très bien ne pas y être. Seulement, le temps comptait. Les regards effrayés des soldats fidèles en voyant Mathieu perdre toute raison n'avait pas échappé à l'âme. Plus que de se perdre lui-même, le prince risquait de perdre tout appui en ces temps cruciaux. S'il n'avait plus d'appui, si Etienne Gnik réussissait à rassembler tout le monde sous son autorité, alors Mathieu était automatiquement condamné. L'âme sortit du château et chercha partout dans le périmètre. Il commençait à perdre espoir et penser qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire quand il aperçut enfin Agnès.

Cette dernière, inquiète, avait quitté le repaire pour se rapprocher le plus possible du front sans toutefois être en danger. La jeune femme maudissait sa méconnaissance de l'escrime et de toute autre forme de combat, ce qui l'avait empêché de se battre aux côtés de son prince et de pouvoir veiller sur lui s'il fallait modérer son humeur. Parce qu'au fond, elle se doutait que Mathieu allait déraper malgré ses mises en garde répétées. Et elle ne pouvait l'aider tant qu'il était loin d'elle.

Ce fut la chance d'Antoine. Sans perdre davantage de temps, il fonça sur sa sœur et entra en elle.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite en moins d'une seconde les dérouta : à tous les deux, leurs souvenirs, pans de vie, sentiments, sensations, choix… Tout défila à travers leurs esprits. Antoine revit non sans nostalgie sa petite sœur naître, grandir, être proche de lui, subir les mêmes traitements que son ainé, s'éloigner de lui à la naissance du prince, se rapprocher par la suite, épouser Serge Drannoc et en souffrir, se séparer sans regrets de cet homme, vivre sa vie de femme libre au château, se rapprocher toujours plus de son frère et de Mathieu, au point de tomber amoureuse de ce dernier sans s'en rendre compte… Puis son inquiétude avec la chasse à courre, leur fuite jusqu'à Ouki, les évènements là-bas, la tragédie de sa propre mort, ce qu'elle avait fait pour Mathieu depuis lors. Et surtout, surtout, la peur qu'elle avait que Mathieu s'enfonce toujours plus dans la haine au point de perdre la raison.

Agnès, de son côté, vit également défiler la vie de son frère du début à la fin. Et découvrit ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa mort. Surprise, elle comprit qu'elle voyait le chemin des âmes après leur décès, les anges, les dieux eux-mêmes, et la mission qu'avait Antoine. La mission qui, d'après les constats du chevalier-protecteur, allait se terminer par la mise à mort du prince en cas de non changement d'attitude.

En un temps très court qui leur paru durer une éternité, la fratrie se retrouva connectée, plus liée que jamais auparavant, sans plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Aussi Agnès comprit comment son grand frère pouvait se trouver là malgré la mort et pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Pas besoin de questions et de réponses, les paroles de la déesse résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Antoine ? _demanda la voix d'Agnès dans son esprit_. Je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit, c'est vraiment toi ?_

_Oui, c'est moi, petite sœur. _

Ils pouvaient se parler sans que le corps n'ait besoin de bouger les lèvres, tout se passant intérieurement.

_Oh, Antoine ! Je suis si heureuse !_

_Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je suis ici uniquement pour arrêter Mathieu dans sa folie, comme tu le sais à présent. La déesse Déponia m'a permis de revenir mais une fois ma tâche achevée, je devrais m'en aller. Et pour de bon cette fois-ci._

_Non ! Tu viens tout juste de revenir ! Je refuse de te voir partir définitivement une nouvelle fois !_

_Agnès, je suis parti, il faut que tu l'acceptes, comme moi-même je l'ai accepté, même si c'est dur._

_Je… Très bien… Pourquoi tu as du mal à bouger ?_

_Sûrement dois-je m'habituer petit à petit, c'est la première fois que je fais ça._

_Mais de temps, nous n'en avons guère !_

_Je le sais bien ! Il faudrait déjà que je puisse accéder jusqu'à Mathieu. Après, j'aviserai. _

_J'ai peur Antoine ! J'ai accès à tes pensées, je vois ce que tu es obligé de faire si Mathieu perd la raison !_

_Je préfèrerai ne pas arriver à cet extrême, moi non plus. Mais si je n'ai pas le choix… Je suis désolé petite sœur, mais je dois me concentrer sur ma tâche. Ferme le plus possible ton esprit et tes émotions. Il ne faut pas que je sois déstabilisé. _

_Antoine, promets-moi d'être prudent. _

_Je ferai tout pour l'être, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me rejoignes dans la mort. Et je ferai tout pour épargner Mathieu._

La jeune femme lui fit confiance, lui donnant pleinement le contrôle. Que pouvait-elle faire de toute façon ? Si c'était déjà trop tard pour Mathieu, elle ne pouvait plus le sauver, il ne l'écouterait plus. S'il fallait le tuer… Agnès s'y résigna. Le Mathieu qu'elle connaissait et aimait n'était apparemment plus. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu de toute manière. L'enfant de dix ans avait été sage d'obliger Antoine à respecter un tel serment.

Si Antoine n'était pas habitué à de telles proportions de corps – Agnès était plus petite et menue que lui – sans compter le port de la robe qui lui était nouveau, il s'accoutuma assez rapidement. Il avança et passa par la porte des cryptes, bousculant au passage nombre de soldats. Heureusement, avec la possession, le force et l'endurance du défunt s'associèrent naturellement au corps, aussi Antoine pu-t-il se déplacer comme si c'était son corps qui se mouvait. Il s'empara d'une épée trouvée sur un mort et fonça là où se trouvait Mathieu la derrière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce dernier avait avancé, cherchant frénétiquement Etienne. Mais Antoine le rattrapa.

\- Mathieu ! hurla-t-il.

Le susnommé se retourna. Son visage ne dissimila pas sa surprise.

\- Agnès ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Sa méprise n'était en rien étonnante : c'était son aimée qu'il voyait se tenir devant lui, l'épée à la main. Et c'était la voix de la jeune femme qui avait prononcé ces mots. Cependant, Antoine devait rétablir la vérité.

\- Non Mathieu, ce n'est pas Agnès. Ce n'est que son corps. C'est moi, Antoine.

D'abord bouche bée, le prince plissa les yeux.

\- Cesse de proférer de telles sornettes, je te prie. Je sais que tu souffres de sa perte, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te conduire ainsi.

\- Mathieu, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est pourtant moi. Observe, tu verras.

Antoine s'avança prudemment dans sa direction. Et là, les yeux de son protégé s'écarquillèrent. Car il avait reconnu la façon de marcher de son ami, la manière dont il bougeait les bras ou regardait autour de lui. Il n'y avait que lui pour ça faire. Mais cette histoire restait trop invraisemblable pour être crédible.

\- Je… Agnès, pourquoi tu copies ses gestes ?

\- Je ne copie rien du tout, je…

\- Antoine est mort ! J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre mais c'est le cas ! Pourquoi me faire davantage souffrir ? Pourquoi ?

_Il ne me croie pas. _

_Antoine, dis-lui la vérité ! Tu n'as pas le choix, sinon c'est impossible qu'il comprenne !_

\- Mathieu, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais il s'agit bel et bien de moi ! Oui, je suis mort, mais les dieux m'ont permis de revenir dans notre monde ! Mon corps était déjà calciné quand les dieux m'ont accordé cette chance, alors seule mon âme a pu revenir. Pour pouvoir communiquer avec toi, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de m'emparer d'Agnès. Mais elle est consentante, ne t'inquiète pas !

Mathieu n'avait pas cillé, écoutant tout. Mais il n'était pas convaincu pour autant.

\- Quelle fable grotesque ! Ainsi, tu prétends être Antoine ?

\- Je ne prétends pas, je le suis.

\- Prouve-le !

Mathieu s'élança d'un bond sur la personne qu'il croyait être une Agnès délirante. Il abattit son épée, non sur elle, mais juste à ses côtés, voulant la frôler. La jeune femme ne sachant pas manier l'épée, elle devrait esquiver tout de suite. Mais au lieu de l'esquive attendue, ce fut une lame qui arrêta la sienne. Le bras d'Agnès ne possédait pas une telle force d'ordinaire. Puis il était impossible qu'elle puisse repousser Mathieu d'une parade ni se mettre en garde comme un vrai épéiste. En échangeant encore quelque coups, Mathieu reconnut la façon de se battre d'Antoine. Ils s'étaient régulièrement entraînés ensemble ces dernières années et le style de l'ancien chevalier-protecteur était unique, le prince le connaissant mieux que personne. Il était impossible de l'imiter.

\- An-Antoine ? Alors c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je…

Mathieu fut coupé par l'émotion qui s'empara de lui. Antoine était de retour, avec lui ! Cependant, une question le tarauda.

\- Mais si tu n'es qu'une âme, combien de temps vas-tu rester ? Tu ne vas pas toujours pouvoir être avec Agnès comme ça !

\- Effectivement, je ne suis que temporairement dans le corps de ma sœur, car je reste parmi vous que peu de temps, malheureusement.

\- Non, reste ! Si tu dois posséder un corps, tu peux en prendre un autre, n'importe lequel !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je dois rester le temps d'accomplir ma mission.

\- Bien sûr que si c'est simple quand on le souhaite ! Mais quelle est cette mission ?

\- T'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie destructrice.

A ces mots, Mathieu le regarda, ahuri.

\- Tes inquiétudes sont vaines, je vais bien.

\- Mathieu, regarde comment tu t'es acharné sur Edward Gnik ! Jamais tu n'aurais agi ainsi en temps normal !

\- Il l'avait mérité vu ce qu'il t'a fait !

\- Et les autres soldats, qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Ils m'ont trahi, c'est amplement suffisant !

Antoine se rappela les souvenirs d'Agnès.

\- Et les gens que tu as occis en rentrant sur Sommet, ils t'avaient trahi aussi ?

\- Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- Et les Archives, tes amis, qui ne savaient pour le complot de leur père, que vas-tu faire d'eux ? Les punir également ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais faire comprendre à tous que personne ne doit contester mon autorité ! J'agis comme il le faut Antoine, cesse de me contredire !

\- Rappelle-toi Mathieu, rappelle-toi comment tu t'inquiétais enfant de devenir quelqu'un de mauvais et cruel ! Tu m'as même fait prêter serment de te tuer si tu empruntais ce chemin.

Le prince ricana à ses réminiscences.

\- Je n'étais qu'un gamin, tellement naïf ! Je ne connaissais rien de la réalité du pouvoir, mais les choses ont changé depuis.

\- Mathieu, tes propres hommes te craignent et commencent à douter de toi ! Même tes proches, ceux qui feraient tout pour toi, ont peur. Comment peux-tu expliquer cela ?

\- Si mes propres hommes commencent à douter, alors ce ne sont que des idiots qui ne méritent pas de porter ma bannière et de combattre en mon nom. Que cherches-tu à me faire comprendre, Antoine ? Que je dois cesser de venger mon père ? Que je dois pardonner à tous les traîtres tout le mal qu'ils ont causé ? Non, cela, jamais !

\- Je ne te dis pas d'être clément au point de tout pardonner, mais il y a une limite à ne pas franchir, ce que tu as fait !

Mathieu fixa avec défiance son interlocuteur. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre le pommeau de son épée.

\- Et si je refuse, Antoine ? Si pour moi ce que je fais est juste et que je continue dans ce cens, que feras-tu ? Tu chercheras à m'arrêter ?

\- Si tu persistes dans cette voix, alors je n'ai pas le choix…

Le ton d'Antoine ne laissait planer aucun doute.

\- Alors toi aussi tu me trahis ? Toi, la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance ?

\- Je ne te trahis pas, je cherche à te raisonner ! Ecoute-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'honorer mon serment, y penser m'horripile. Ne m'y force pas ! Retrouve la raison !

\- Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je serai sur le trône, débarrassé de tous ceux qui cherchent à me faire du mal.

\- Alors je dois t'arrêter en exhaussant ta vieille volonté.

\- Si tu y arrives !

_Je suis désolé, Agnès._

_Je suis désolée aussi…_

Devant un Antoine triste et résigné, Mathieu leva son épée – celle d'Antoine qu'il venait de récupérer après avoir tué Edward – et se prépara à l'attaque qui arriva. Bien lui en pris, car il arrêta la lame adverse et de la force de ses bras la repoussa sur le côté avant d'attaquer la tête d'Antoine – et d'Agnès – en prenant le pommeau de son arme à deux mains, y mettant toute sa puissance.

Mais son ami connaissait bien sa manière de se battre, aussi pivota-t-il et tournoya-t-il sur lui-même tandis que dans son élan, Mathieu continua d'avancer. L'épée de ce dernier frappa dans le vide avant d'atteindre durement le sol. Profitant de sa rapidité, Antoine était déjà complètement retourné lorsque le bruit du métal sur la pierre se fit entendre. Déjà, il préparait sa nouvelle offensive. Mathieu était un bon combattant, il y avait veillé, mais il était fatigué des combats qu'il avait déjà mené et était meurtri, ce qui lui conférait un net avantage. Alors que le prince se retournait, le visage rouge de colère, il fut violemment poussé en arrière par le coup de pied contre la poitrine qu'il reçut. Sous le choc, dès qu'il sombra à terre, il lâcha son épée. Celle d'Antoine s'arrêta à un centimètre à peine de sa gorge tandis que l'âme se plaça de part et d'autre de lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches.

\- Mathieu, renonce à cette folie !

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi vouloir continuer, tu as vu dans quelle position du es ? Tu as perdu, fatigué et affaibli. Tu ne peux gagner !

\- Si, il me reste encore un atout.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ta pitié et celle d'Agnès !

D'une main, Mathieu s'empara de la lame et la poussa loin de son visage tandis qu'il roula sur lui-même, ses jambes faisant tomber à son tour son adversaire. Le prince s'empara de l'arme qu'il tenait toujours dans une main et de décida à combattre avec. Il grimaça à cause de la douleur causée par la blessure sur ses doigts et sa paume et par le sang qui s'écoulait, mais il restait décidé à se battre.

Antoine, se de son côté, réalisa qu'il avait raison. Malgré ses bonnes paroles, il lui était encore difficile de réellement lui faire du mal. Parce qu'il ne le _souhaitait_ réellement pas. Au fond, il espérait qu'au dernier moment, le plus jeune retrouverait ses esprits et qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'en venir à le tuer. Et Mathieu, qui l'avait compris, en usait.

_Je n'y arriverai pas !_

_Pourtant, il le faut…_

_J'ai l'impression que malgré toute ma bonne volonté, il m'est impossible de le toucher. _

_Antoine, la mort de Mathieu est également la dernière chose que je souhaite. Mais si tu ne fais rien, c'est nous qu'il va tuer !_

_Toi qui survivra à ça, me pardonneras-tu seulement ? Me pardonneras-tu de tuer l'homme que tu aimes ? _

Antoine ne connaissait que trop bien la profondeur des sentiments de sa cadette à présent, tout comme il savait ce qu'elle et son protégé avaient partagés sous la tente, une fois Mathieu calmé, loin du regard des autres.

_Tu ne tueras pas l'homme que j'aime, car il est déjà mort, remplacé par celui qui se tient devant nous. Tu ne fais qu'accomplit sa volonté, ce qu'il t'a demandé parce qu'il avait confiance en toi. Je vais en souffrir, mais je le préfère mort que… que de le voir ainsi._

Mathieu se jeta sur Antoine, visant le cœur. Au dernier moment, Antoine esquiva en se précipitant vers le sol et en effectuant une roulade. Il s'empara de son épée – de sa véritable épée – qui traînait toujours par terre et para une attaque un nouveau coup qui s'abattait.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, à s'échanger des coups, esquiver, repasser à l'attaque. Tous les deux étaient essoufflés. Mais Mathieu décida qu'il devait en finir au plus vite : outre le fait de perdre du temps à poursuivre Etienne, mais il sentait qu'il faiblissait trop à cause de sa blessure à la main, quand bien même cette dernière avait cessé de saigner. Obnubilé par son envie d'en finir, il commit une erreur. Antoine vit la lame arriver vers lui, mais tout en reculant pour l'éviter aisément, il s'empara du poignet qui tenait le pommeau. Il savait l'autre trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Alors Antoine mis toute sa force et sa puissance dans son coup.

Il transperça la poitrine de Mathieu, la pointe de son épée ressortant dans son dos.

Le prince regarda complètement hébété l'épée avant de lever le regard vers Agnès. C'était cependant quelqu'un d'autre qu'il voyait tandis que du sang jaillit de sa blessure causée par l'épée ainsi que de sa bouche. Toute trace de méchanceté avait disparue du visage du prince, laissant place à un regard d'enfant perdu.

\- Antoine…, murmura-t-il.

Puis il s'écroula.

* * *

**On dit bonjour au cliff ! **

**A votre avis, Mathieu est mort ou va mourir ? Voulez-vous qu'il survive ? Faîtes-le moi savoir soit en me disant « MANDRA ESPECE DE *** TU AS INTERET A LE LAISSER EN VIE SINON JE TE *** ! » ou au contraire « OUI TUE-LE CE SERA DRÔLE AH AH AH ! ». **

**Vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre, qui s'intitulera « Serment honoré ». Ça peut vous donner un indice. Ou pas ;p**

**Review ? :3 **


	33. Chapitre 27 : Serment honoré

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Il y a eu des cris dans les commentaires, à ce que j'ai pu constater XD La plupart veulent quand même que Mathieu soit laissé en vie, même si une minorité a bien fait comprendre qu'il méritait de mourir x) Alors Mathieu va-t-il survivre ? Transpercé par une épée en pleine poitrine, je vous l'accorde, ça risque d'être compliqué XD Mais je vous ai surpris plus d'une fois par le passé avec le scénario de cette fic, donc j'espère que ce qui va arriver exactement à Mathieu, dans aucun cas vous n'auriez pu l'imaginer.**

**Plus de 18 000 vues ! :DD **

**Biporeo**** : Une anti-Mathieu ! Faut dire que vu comment je l'ai présenté dans ce chapitre, il n'y a rien d'étonnant XD Ton vœu va-t-il être exhaussé ? *roulement de tambours* **

**Pennyy**** : Tu verras bien s'il survit ^^ Effectivement il réalise, mais bon, là survivre risque d'être compliqué. **

**Virtuel ki paco**** : AH AH AH XD pardon mais je me délecte de ta haine (mais ça tu le sais). Ouiiiiii depuis le temps que j'en parlais du serment et de son importance, fallait bien qu'il arrive. Quoique, j'aurais dû faire ma troll et ne pas l'utiliser, juste pour voir vos réactions XD Effectivement, la vérité sur Edward a été emportée dans sa mort. Il restera pour les autres une ordure. C'est un sort peu enviable, limite pire que la mort. Pour Arthur… L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit ? ;)**

**Ellundril**** : Généralement Mahyar en dieu il plait XD**

**INFOS RÉÉCRITURE : La réécriture a bien avancé, même si elle est loin d'être terminée. J'y consacre pas mal de temps et entre le background que je rajoute, les personnages qui gagnent en profondeur, des chapitres inédits et plein d'autres trucs en plus, bah c'est un gros bébé qui est en préparation ^^ (actuellement c'est 252 pages Word et 103 000 mots, et je n'en suis qu'à la première moitié de l'histoire x) )**

**Le chapitre qui va suivre est un peu spécial. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Serment honoré**

_Le prince regarda complètement hébété l'épée avant de lever le regard vers Agnès. C'était cependant quelqu'un d'autre qu'il voyait tandis que du sang jaillit de sa blessure causée par l'épée ainsi que de sa bouche. Toute trace de méchanceté avait disparue du visage du prince, laissant place à un regard d'enfant perdu._

_\- Antoine…, murmura-t-il._

_Puis il s'écroula._

Tandis que Mathieu tombait par terre, le hurlement déchirant d'Agnès traversa l'esprit d'Antoine sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir. Lui-même paniquait : dans le dernier regard du prince, c'était le véritable Mathieu qu'il avait vu, pas le tyran qu'il était devenu. Son protégé était-il revenu à la raison maintenant que la mort était imminente ? Mais si c'était le cas, alors la blessure, mortelle, empêchait toute repentance d'être possible. Le chevalier-protecteur avait-il eu raison de se décider à le tuer alors que l'infime espoir de voir le prince revenir sur sa colère était maintenant réel ?

Alors que l'âme se demandait quoi faire, une intuition aussi subite qu'inexpliquée naquit en elle et elle sut. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Antoine s'empara de Mathieu qui agonisait et le serra fort contre lui.

Leurs têtes s'entrechoquèrent.

Et leurs esprits entrèrent en contact.

* * *

Mathieu ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongé sur le tapis devant son lit. Cela n'avait pourtant aucun sens ! Son dernier souvenir, c'était de se faire transpercer par Antoine possédant le corps d'Agnès avant que sa vision ne se brouille. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici, dans une telle position ? Il n'avait aucune trace de sang ni plaie, il ne ressentait même aucune douleur.

Des sanglots d'enfant le firent se relever et regarder un peu partout d'où provenait le son. Sur son lit, un petit garçon pleurait à chaudes larmes. Curieux, le prince s'approcha avant de sursauter : l'enfant, c'était lui à l'âge de cinq ans !

\- C'est impossible !

A ces mots, le petit leva la tête pour le fixer, les yeux et les joues humides.

\- Mé-méchant ! lui cria-t-il dessus en le désignant du doigt.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as été méchant avec Antoine ! A cause de toi il est triste ! C'est pas bien de lui faire ça !

Le lui du passé était vraiment en colère. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas été correct vis-à-vis d'Antoine, mais il m'a tué ! C'est mieux, peut-être ?

\- Il n'a fait que respecter son serment, intervint une nouvelle voix. Serment que tu lui as fait jurer. L'aurais-tu oublié ou c'est ta mauvaise foi qui te fait nier l'évidence ?

Sur une chaise un peu plus loin, un Mathieu de dix ans regardait le plus âgé d'un air grave et déçu.

\- Il a obéit, tout en essayant de te sauver, et toi tu lui en veux ? Il a tout fait pour t'épargner, ne mens pas ! J'ai bien changé en quelques années, heureusement que je lui ai fait prêter ce serment !

\- Mais maintenant Antoine est triste ! répéta celui de cinq. Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer, surtout quand j'ai fait une bêtise...

\- A vous entendre je suis le seul fautif ! s'écria le Mathieu actuel. J'ai voulu venger la mort de mon ami et celle de mon père. Ils ont été assassinés de manière horrible, l'auriez-vous oublié, vous ?

\- Non.

Cette fois-ci, c'était le Mathieu d'avant les seize ans, aux alentours de la chasse à courre, accoudé contre le mur.

\- Nous n'oublions rien – comment oublier alors que nous sommes toi ? – mais faire du mal à Antoine et à Agnès, volontairement qui plus est, ne nous ressemble pas. Nous avons toujours voulu faire le bien autour de nous, mais notre récent comportement est mauvais. La mort de ceux qu'on aime ne peut rien justifier.

\- Cessez de me faire la morale ! Vous croyez vraiment que je ne souffre pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pour la première fois, le ton avait vacillé. Et les doutes, comme les regrets, commençaient à assaillir le prince.

\- J'ai conscience d'avoir été dur mais...Il le fallait bien non ? La situation l'exigeait !

Les trois autres le fixèrent sans mot dire.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me montrer faible, entre les traîtres et les morts ! Et Antoine ne me comprenait pas ! Mais je ne voulais me comporter comme cela avec lui. Je… Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter… J'ai été si cruel envers lui ?

\- Oui, répondirent sans hésiter ses autres lui.

\- Tu es devenu celui que je redoutais, indiqua l'enfant de dix ans. C'est de famille, apparemment, vu comment était grand-mère, mais je voulais l'éviter. J'y croyais... Et Antoine a souffert. Par ta – notre – faute.

\- Je reconnais ne pas toujours avoir été parfait avec Antoine, ajouta celui de quinze, mais de là à le considérer comme un ennemi ? Jamais ! Il s'agit d'Antoine ! Celui en qui on a le plus confiance !

\- Et maintenant Antoine s'en veut de nous avoir tué, dit le plus jeune. Parce qu'il nous aime autant qu'on l'aime ! Il ne fera plus de câlins…

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Mathieu secouait la tête, refusant l'évidence. Mais les autres le regardaient et ne le lâchaient pas.

\- Tu as refusé de l'écouter, tu as préféré le juger ennemi ! Tu es devenu un être tyrannique, incapable de différencier le mal du bien ! Et tu te prétends meilleur que les Gnik ?

Ces paroles, mélangées aux souvenirs, firent comprendre au plus âgé quelle était la vérité. Et cela lui fit mal.

\- Je suis pire que lamentable !

Mathieu s'écroula à genoux, rongé par le remord. La puérilité et la stupidité de son comportement le surprenaient. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle et idiot ces derniers temps ? La tristesse et la vengeance n'excusaient pas tout. Même si Antoine n'était plus, Agnès l'avait raisonné à plus d'une reprise, quitte à subir ses colères. Il avait laissé son entêtement et sa bêtise prendre le dessus et cela, il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui.

\- J'ai blessée Antoine... Et Agnès également... Et tant d'autres... Oh ! Je mérite tellement de mourir, ainsi plus personne ne souffrira par ma faute ! Antoine a eu raison de me tuer !

\- Tu as causé bien des tords, certains sont irréparables...

\- Parce que tu as été un méchant...

\- Mais ta mort est-elle préférable ?

\- Sans toi le royaume n'a plus d'héritier. Arthur... Même s'il est en vie, il reste bâtard, aveugle et trop jeune ! Et c'est un Gnik, hors de question qu'il monte sur le trône, même si on l'aime. Personne ne l'acceptera et ça le mettrait en danger.

\- Mourir revient donc à mener le royaume dans l'anarchie. Surtout qu'Agnès sera vue comme une régicide ! Son châtiment sera horrible ! On ne peut pas la laisser ainsi.

\- On n'a pas pu protéger Antoine, on ne pourra protéger Agnès...

\- Mais on aime Agnès !

\- Taisez-vous !

Mathieu se tenait la tête entre les mains, les yeux clos, refusant d'entendre davantage les voix. Elles disaient la vérité, mais cette dernière devenait plus cruelle à entendre maintenant qu'il acceptait ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'il acceptait qu'il avait dévié, perdu le contrôle au point d'avoir fait souffrir ses proches.

Les voix se turent subitement. Mathieu rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans les jardins du château, par une belle journée. Devant lui, un Antoine enfant tenait par les mains celles d'un Mathieu d'environ un an, peut-être moins, qui marchait droit devant lui avec un équilibre peu assuré. Le garçonnet ne devait pas encore savoir marcher de façon autonome et avait besoin d'aide. Plus loin, un peu à l'écart, deux soldats surveillaient leur prince.

\- Antoine !

Le susnommé comme le Mathieu adulte se retournèrent pour voir une Agnès enfant se précipiter vers eux.

\- Agnès !

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu !

\- J'ai été assez occupé avec le prince qui se promène un peu partout. Il est parfois infatigable à quatre pattes.

Ce dernier leva la tête en direction d'Agnès.

\- Awane ?

\- Il s'agit de ma petite sœur Agnès, Votre Altesse.

\- Ahès ?

La petite fille rit de cette déformation involontaire de son prénom.

\- Comment ça se passe, à la maison ? se renseigna Antoine.

\- Ça va… Père est un peu triste parce que c'est l'anniversaire en ce moment de la mort de son frère mais sinon il n'y a rien à dire.

Le frère du père, qui avait été le chevalier-protecteur du roi Henri, était décédé de manière quelque peu trouble. Comme ses prédécesseurs avant lui. Et Agnès avait une crainte.

\- Dis, Antoine, tu crois qu'il… Qu'un jour le prince sera lui aussi méchant avec toi ? Mauvais comme les gens disent que ses ancêtres l'étaient avec les nôtres ?

Antoine allait répondre quand le bébé s'agita pour se retourner.

\- Bras Awane !

Le chevalier-protecteur prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci nicha sa tête contre son épaule avant de babiller et jouer avec les cheveux en bataille qu'il réussissait à attraper.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais pour le moment il est un bébé normal et affectueux.

\- Il pourrait changer en grandissant.

Antoine regarda le petit dans ses bras, qui remarquant qu'il était observé, lui rendit un sourire édenté et légèrement baveux.

\- Pour le moment en tout cas c'est un bébé adorable et aimant. Il est vraiment très gentil, pourquoi il changerait pour devenir méchant avec moi ?

La fratrie et le bébé continuèrent à se promener, mais Mathieu n'était plus attentif. La confiance que lui portait déjà enfant son ami l'ébranlait. Qu'il avait dû le décevoir ! Il se rendit compte à quel point Antoine avait eu raison de le tuer.

\- Oh Antoine, me pardonneras-tu jamais ?

\- Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant : jamais je ne pourrai te détester.

Le cœur battant à tout va, Mathieu tourna la tête. Antoine, l'adulte tel qu'il le connaissait, se tenait à ses côtés et regardait, non sans une certaine nostalgie la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

\- Antoine ? Ce… C'est vraiment toi ?

\- C'est moi Mathieu. Je vois que tu as enfin compris tes erreurs. Je suis heureux de le constater.

\- Antoine ! Je... Je...

L'émotion était telle que le prince ne put s'exprimer. Mais le chevalier-protecteur sourit et ouvrit ses bras. Mathieu ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se précipita dans les fameux bras qu'il serra très fort. Cette sensation lui avait tant manqué qu'il ne pouvait décrire à quel point il était heureux. Heureux, mais écartelé également.

\- Pardon ! Pardon Antoine, j'ai été si stupide et mauvais !

\- J'ai déjà oublié ce que tu m'as fait, ça n'a plus d'importance si tu te repends.

\- Comment peux-tu m'aimer et me pardonner après ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai combattu, mais le Mathieu bon et sincère qui se préoccupe des autres. Je ne prétends pas avoir été heureux de ce que tu as fait, mais tu ne recommenceras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! Mais de toute manière, quelle importance ? Je suis mort.

\- L'es-tu réellement ?

\- Je... Tu m'as tué !

\- Mathieu, si tu étais mort, tu ne serais plus là, ton âme se serait envolée pour rejoindre ta dernière demeure, on ne pourrait se parler ainsi. Nos esprits sont toujours connectés l'un à l'autre, ce qui signifie que tu es toujours en vie pour le moment.

\- Si je meurs mon âme s'envole ?

\- Oui.

Comme en écho à la réponse, d'autres souvenirs du chevalier-protecteur se matérialisèrent devant eux. Le prince put découvrir, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, ce qui était arrivé à son ami de son décès jusqu'à son retour au château.

\- C'est donc notre sort une fois mort...

\- Je n'ai pas fait comme les autres, mais je ne regrette rien, car sinon on ne serait pas là à se parler. Mais Mathieu, nous discutons depuis trop longtemps. Il faut que tu rejoignes les vivants, ils t'attendent. Agnès te guidera.

Antoine regardant derrière son épaule, Mathieu se retourna pour voir Agnès qui se trouvait là, lui tendant la main. Elle lui souriant, le visage triste.

\- C'est un miracle que je sois encore en vie ! Rien ne garantit ma survie.

\- J'ai le pressentiment que si.

\- Si je m'en vais, tu ne seras plus avec nous ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Ma mission était de te sauver ou de t'arrêter. On peut dire que j'ai fait les deux, que j'ai honoré mon serment. Je n'ai plus de raison d'être. Les dieux vont me rappeler à eux.

\- Non ! J'aimerais tellement que tu restes !

\- J'aimerais aussi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu n'es plus seulement le prince, Mathieu, mais avec le décès de ton père, tu es le nouveau _roi_. Les gens ont besoin de toi pour les guider et régner. C'est ton devoir, fais-le comme j'ai effectué le mien auprès de toi.

\- Je ne me sens pas capable de réussir dans ce rôle ! Imagine que je retrouve mes travers ?

\- Tu vas réussir, j'en suis persuadé. Ton père t'a formé et tu es entouré de personnes fiables. Agnès et les autres te le diront si tu bascules à nouveau. Et ce qui t'es arrivé t'as servi de leçon. Je crois en toi.

Antoine reprit son protégé dans ses bras. Et lui transmit tous ses sentiments. Son amour, sa force, sa confiance, sa volonté ; tout cela imprégna le plus jeune qui s'en sentit revigoré. Ses sentiments négatifs furent chassés pour être remplacés par plus de sérénité.

\- Même si nos chemins se séparent aujourd'hui, dit Antoine, je serai toujours un peu avec toi, ne l'oublie jamais. Toujours.

Grâce à la dernière action de son ami, Mathieu se sentit plus confiant. Devoir dire définitivement au revoir au chevalier-protecteur lui déchirait le cœur, mais ce dernier avait raison : il était le souverain légitime d'Ellsellgé. A lui de s'occuper du royaume pour le relever des entreprises d'Etienne Gnik. Et également réparer ses propres erreurs, si cela était possible.

\- Au revoir Antoine. Tu mérites enfin le repos éternel sans souffrir.

\- Au revoir Mathieu. Rejoins-moi le plus tardivement possible. Et sois heureux avec Agnès.

Antoine s'éloigna avant de disparaître, sa silhouette s'évaporant. Mathieu soupira, se retourna et prit la main de sa bien-aimée.

\- Tu as pu lui dire au revoir ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Revenons parmi les nôtres maintenant.

\- Agnès, pardonne-moi !

\- C'est déjà fait.

* * *

Mathieu et Agnès rouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Ils étaient dans la même position, leurs têtes se touchant, comme juste avant que leurs esprits n'entrent en connexion. En s'éloignant un peu l'un de l'autre, ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'une seconde ou deux tout plus avaient dû s'écouler durant tout ce laps de temps : personne n'était venu, les bruits étaient similaires, la lune n'avait pas bougé de place dans le ciel.

Mathieu sursauta en regardant ses blessures : elles avaient disparu ! Le sang qui avait coulé était encore visible sur les vêtements, le sol ou sur la lame de l'épée, mais le corps ne présentait plus aucune trace de combat. Les trous causés par la lame dans le tissu ne laissaient entrevoir qu'une peau intacte. Cela avait eu lieu pendant leur absence. Malgré un état de santé apparemment bon, elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Mathieu, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Agnès.

C'était bel et bien la voix de la jeune femme. Antoine était parti. Mathieu en était sûr à présent.

\- Oui, je crois. Mais toi ? Tu n'es pas habituée à te battre, tu dois être épuisée !

Agnès tenta de se relever mais elle chancela sous l'effort. Mathieu lui attrapa le bras pour la tenir.

\- Il faut que nous rejoignions les autres, ils doivent s'inquiéter de ne plus voir leur souverain.

\- Il faut d'abord que je récupère mon père...

Mathieu prit l'épée d'Antoine puis ils allèrent ensemble dans la pièce peu loin d'ici. Il continuait à soutenir Agnès, se sentant coupable de son état. La tête d'Henri gisait toujours là où Mathieu l'avait laissé, le jeune homme s'en empara avant de l'enrouler autour de sa propre chemise, ayant une tunique sur lui en autre haut.

Au même moment, le Capitaine Nexus arriva en courant, essoufflé, mais néanmoins heureux de le trouver après avoir cherché dans moult pièces.

\- Votre Altesse ! Ils sont trop nombreux, nous n'allons pas pouvoir tenir longtemps encore ! Il faut ordonner la retraite, même si nous n'avons pu localiser le roi !

\- Mon père n'est plus...

A la façon dont Mathieu tenait ce qu'il y avait sous la chemise devenue un peu écarlate par endroits ainsi que la forme, Nexus comprit aussitôt et il s'agenouilla.

\- Votre Majesté !

\- Pas le temps pour ces formalités ! Ordonnez le repli, Capitaine ! Sauvons ceux qui peuvent encore être épargnés.

\- Tout de suite, Votre Majesté !

Nexus siffla aussitôt dans son cor, faisant comprendre à tous l'ordre.

* * *

Quand Antoine se sentit s'envoler du corps de sa sœur pour s'élever toujours plus haut, il ne fut cette fois-ci par surpris. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et l'acceptait. Les trois anges dont il avait la connaissance, AngelMJ, Krayn et Dunklayth, l'attendaient au niveau des premiers nuages. Les créatures, sans prononcer le moindre mot, l'emmenèrent jusque devant les trois dieux qui l'avaient envoyé et qui se trouvaient toujours chez Déponia.

\- Tu as donc réussi..., observa Mahyar une fois les anges partis. C'était pourtant impensable ! Enfin, tu n'aurais pu sauver ton petit roi si personne n'était intervenu !

\- J'ai juste fait comprendre à Antoine qu'il pouvait éventuellement faire entrer son âme en contact avec celle de Mathieu, répondit Déponia. Cela aurait très bien pu échouer.

\- Mathieu aurait pu mourir malgré ça ? répéta Antoine, interloqué.

\- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, dans ces cas-là, indiqua Kriza Lied. Nous t'avons dit que les résurrections sont rares, la possession encore plus, ce que tu as fait, unique. Nous avons théorisé certaines possibilités, mais sans avoir la confirmation du résultat. Faire comprendre à Mathieu ses erreurs en le confrontant à sa propre conscience puis à ton âme tout en le guérissant en même temps n'était pas garanti.

\- Malgré vos dons ?

\- Nous ne pouvons être capable de tout faire, soupira Déponia, ce qui est bien dommage, entre nous. Nos interactions avec le monde mortel est limité, c'est ainsi. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire concrètement est de soigner les blessures par ton intermédiaire. Mais nos hypothèses ont été bonnes, c'est le principal. Maintenant, il faut que tu accomplisses ta destinée.

Antoine devina qu'elle faisait allusion au lieu où les âmes se réunissaient après la mort pour l'éternité. Mais y aller maintenant ne le tentait guère.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air pressé de rejoindre ta dernière demeure, devina Mahyar.

\- Non... Après tout ce que fait dernièrement, ne plus rien faire me semble être étrange...

Déponia sourit.

\- Je m'en doutais. Antoine Daniel, tu es un être un peu à part qui a réussi à me distraire, même si ce fut bref. Puisqu'être inactif ne te convient guère, acceptes tu de devenir un ange à mon service ? Cela payerait ta « dette », puisque j'ai sauvé ton protégé.

Cette requête interloqua dans un premier temps l'âme.

\- Être un ange ? Pour toujours ?

\- Du moins tant que tes proches sont encore en vie. Tu pourras savoir comment ils vont du fait de ta fonction. Après je t'accorde le repos parmi les tiens dans ta dernière demeure, sous condition de travailler à mon service quand je t'appellerai de temps à autre.

\- Tu es trop généreuse ! s'emporta Mahyar.

\- Non, je pense à long terme, contrairement à toi et à bien d'autres des nôtres.

\- J'accepte, déclara Antoine après avoir réfléchi. Cette offre me convient.

\- Très bien ! Antoine Daniel, te voilà ange, serviteur des dieux, plus particulièrement à mon service, sous l'unique nom d'Antoine !

Des ailes marron foncé, semblables à celles d'un faucon et d'une grande envergure poussèrent dans le dos du nouvel ange, tandis qu'Antoine sentit son corps devenir plus qu'une simple enveloppe d'âme. Il se sentit puissant et surtout, vivant. Il était quelque peu différent également, maintenant qu'il possédait des dons lié à sa nouvelle nature. Cependant, il gardait ses souvenirs et sa mentalité qui lui étaient propres.

\- Je pense que tu peux le lui dire, indiqua Déponia à Kriza.

Cette dernière s'avança vers le serviteur.

\- Tu l'ignores, mais dans le monde des mortels, ton enfant est en train de naître.

\- P-pardon ?

Le choc se lisait sur le visage de l'ange. Depuis quand avait-il un enfant ?

\- Ta compagne Anne était enceinte quand elle t'a quitté. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'a poussé à le faire. Elle s'est aperçu tardivement de sa grossesse car rien ne l'indiquait durant les premiers mois, et l'enfant qu'elle porte est le tien. L'accouchement a lieu en ce moment même.

\- Je... L'enfant va-t-il survivre ? Anne va-t-elle réussir à l'élever ? Il ne va pas être en danger de mort ?

\- Bien des futurs sont possibles, l'avenir n'étant jamais complètement écrit à l'avance. Mais en ramenant le nouveau roi d'Essellgé à la raison, tu as modifié la destinée de ton bébé. Voilà quel est le futur qui s'impose pour lui d'après mes visions.

La déesse lui détailla ce qu'elle voyait. Antoine écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

Nyo fut tiré de son sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit par une personne qui apportait de la nourriture pour la fratrie Archives. Les frères et sœur n'avaient pas été nourris depuis qu'ils avaient été constitués prisonniers. Nyo réveilla Thomas et Aela. Leurs ventres étant vides, ce fut pour eux un repas extraordinaire malgré la banalité des plats, eux qui étaient habitués à ce qu'il y a de meilleur. La jeune femme qui avait emmené le plateau de nourriture se pencha vers Nyo.

\- J'ai un message de la part de Nina LaBlonde : courage !

Nyo sursauta.

\- Oh ! Eh bien... Merci à elle !

Satisfaite, la jeune femme sourit et s'en alla. Elle perdit son sourire quand, quelques mètres plus loin, à l'abris des regards des prisonniers, elle fut brutalement projetée et maintenue contre le mur par Nina.

\- Qui es-tu ? Tu te permets de mentir en faisant croire aux Archives que je transmets des messages ! Pourriture, réponds !

\- Je... Laiah PsychoPanda ! Je me permets de faire car je sais que tu n'en as pas le droit vu que le prince t'a interdit de les approcher ! Mais je ne pensais pas à mal !

Nina la regardait toujours avec suspicion.

\- Tu n'es pas honnête envers moi ! Tu… Ton visage m'est familier, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux rien dire !

Le poignard de Nina se figea à quelques centimètres seulement des yeux de Laiah.

\- Tu as intérêt à avouer sinon je te tue !

Nina était à fleur de peau, mais la tension et la peur accumulées ces deniers jours la rendaient nerveuse.

\- C'est Fujix Guru qui m'a chargé il y a quelques temps de te surveiller pour te protéger. De quoi, j'en sais rien ! Mais je dois veiller sur toi et faire en sorte que tu ailles bien.

Nina ricana.

\- Tu crois que je vais avaler ces salades ? Pourquoi Fujix te confierait une telle tâche ? Tu n'es rien !

\- Parce que je suis ta cousine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? On n'était pas très proches, mais on se voyait parfois, quand on était enfant. Tu t'appelais Gertrude à l'époque. Puis tu as disparue quand mon oncle et ma tante ont été assassinés.

Il s'agissait donc d'une cousine adoptive ! Effectivement, maintenant que Nina fouillait dans ses souvenirs, une fillette de son âge qui jouait avec elle était présente. La petite Laiah. Qui ignorait ses véritables origines. Etait-ce pour cela que Fujix lui avait confié cette mission ? Une personne qui ne savait pas, ne réclamait peut-être rien en échange, mais dont l'affectivité était un atout pour lui faire confiance dans une tâche de surveillance ?

\- Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Oui...

\- Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver !

Nina la fixa. Laiah semblait honnête, réellement heureuse et surtout émue de leurs retrouvailles après une décennie de séparation. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

* * *

Quand la retraite avait été ordonnée, les soldats avaient vite obéis. Sans que les fidèles des Gnik ne cherchent à les rattraper, les troupes fuirent et se rendirent soit au repère, soit au camp établi à l'origine par Nexus. Ce dernier ne désirant pas voir le moral de ses troupes tomber au plus bas, il indiqua à Théo de faire un discours pour minimiser la défaite. En réquisitionnant des mets et des boissons dans la capitale – « raisons de guerre » informèrent les soldats aux habitants – leur furent offert. Nexus se rendit auprès du prince – non du roi, il fallait que le Capitaine s'y habitue – pour enquêter sur la suite des opérations. Mathieu donnait ses instructions.

\- Libérez les Archives, qu'ils soient à nouveau libres de leurs mouvements et qu'on les emmène ici, que je m'excuse de mon comportement.

Les gens se dépêchaient de lui obéir. S'ils étaient déroutés par changement d'humeur du jeune homme, c'était surtout son nouveau titre qui les faisait se presser. Il était le souverain à présent.

\- Votre Majesté, que faire ? demanda Nexus. Les soldats vont commencer à se demander si la victoire est possible.

\- Ils sont fidèles ? s'assura Mathieu, anxieux.

\- Oui, mais leur volonté fléchit. Je crains que nous ne soyons pas assez nombreux, malheureusement...

\- Alors vous allez pouvoir leur apprendre une bonne nouvelle qui va tout changer !

\- Quoi donc Votre Majesté ?

\- Une nouvelle que les dieux eux-mêmes m'ont appris durant la retraite.

\- Les dieux ?

\- Oui !

En vérité, nous nul dieu n'avait prévenu Mathieu. Mais quand Antoine lui avait montré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé entre sa mort et leur affrontement, le roi avait pu apercevoir ce que son ami avait croisé sur sa route entre Ouki et Sommet.

\- Des renforts sont en route ! proclama Mathieu. L'armée ducale de Chachou et l'armée royale de Plectrum seront bientôt là pour nous venir en aide !

* * *

**Enfin un chapitre qui finit par une bonne nouvelle ! :D Il était temps que ça arrive x)**

**Pour le bébé d'Antoine, on en reparle au prochain chapitre ^^ ET SOYEZ PRETS PARCE QUE LE BEBE VA [NO SPOIL]**

**Quant à Antoine, désolée, mais il sort du récit en tant que personnage. Il est toujours présent dans l'histoire, surtout maintenant qu'il est devenu un ange, mais excepté les mentions par d'autres personnages, il ne sera plus présent. Je préfère prévenir maintenant que de vous donner de faux espoirs. Vous allez me demander l'intérêt de l'avoir fait ange du coup ? Cela aura une petite incidence sur la suite, l'après NMTVCQTD. Mais il est trop tôt pour parler de suite et même si elle est bien présente dans ma tête, je préfère terminer d'abord cette histoire avant de vous en reparler. **

**Review ? :3**


	34. Chapitre 28 : En attendant la bataille f

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Contentes d'être en vacances ? Enfin si vous avez la chance de l'être ^^ Je l'avais annoncé sur les réseaux sociaux, ce chapitre est de manière générale, à l'image de la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent, plus sympa. L'ambiance est moins pesante, et en bonus, vous allez trouver de l'humour, du ship et un heureux événement. Je ne suis pas extra ? XD Il y a même une personne du fandom qui rejoint les rangs des nombreux personnages de NMTVCQTD. C'était une personne prévue depuis longtemps. Vous découvrirez qui :D**

**Hykus**** : Et bien je suis contente que ça t'ais plu, merci pour ta ténacité ^^ (C'est triste de perdre des lecteurs). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D**

**Bipero**** : Ah ah ah, je suis tellement contente de lire que les gens aiment Edward J J'ai pour le moment besoin de Mathieu en vie pour le besoin du scénario. Pour l'instant ;)))))) Il pourrait y avoir une happy end, mais à quel prix ? (J'avoue j'ai été cruelle avec Benzaie et Ginger XD). Oui bon hein, je n'avais pas prévu tout ça moi x) Mais personne ne va s'en plaindre, et toi non plus je suppose. Effectivement moins de pression, comme dans le chapitre qui arrive. Mais faut pas trop s'habituer à cette ambiance. Ça reste NMTVCQTD quand même XD**

**Jafa**** : Je t'adore :')**

**PointRéécriture : Ça continue d'avancer :D Remerciez mon frère et JustePhi qui sont des bêtas actifs et vraiment doués. **

**Sinon j'ai fait les comptes : au total, vous avez dessiné 100 fanarts de NMT et son univers. Vous êtes extra. Merci, je vous adore *cœurs***

**Voilà que je sors un chapitre court pour un de NMTVCQTD. En même temps, il n'avait pas d'intérêt à être trop long :')**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes de frappe, je ne suis pas hyper en forme en ce moment aussi la négligence a dû être plus importante que d'habitude :/**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : En attendant la bataille finale**

Nyo, Aela et Thomas furent surpris en voyant Nina arriver dans leur direction d'un pas rapide. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le droit de les voir, d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris. Et là, c'était la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux sans éprouver la moindre crainte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait des soldats qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Nina ? osa demander Nyo. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous êtes libres ! s'enchanta le maître fauconnier. Le roi est revenu sur sa décision et vous pardonne. Il souhaite vous parler, dès à présent.

\- Le roi ? Vous avez réussi à le sauver ?

Nina grimaça.

\- Le roi Henri est mort, j'ai entendu des gens en parler. Mathieu est le roi maintenant. Et il est désolé de vous avoir traité ainsi.

La fratrie s'échangea un regard. Ainsi, ils étaient pardonnés ? Ils rentraient dans les bonnes grâces de Mathieu ?

\- Où se trouve le roi ?

\- Dans sa tente.

* * *

Mathieu mit dans une boîte la tête de son père et avant de refermer le réceptacle. Dès que la guerre serait achevée, il irait déposer ce qui restait de son père dans la crypte familiale, auprès des siens, comme le voulait la tradition. Ainsi, des hommages lui seraient rendus et sa mémoire honorée. En attendant, la tête resterait enfermée ici. Mathieu avait réussi à se procurer de l'onguent et en enduit la boîte, pour éviter que des mauvaises odeurs se propagent.

\- Mathieu, tout va bien ? demanda Agnès, qui se trouvait derrière lui.

\- Je te mentirais en t'affirmant que je vais bien, mais la situation pourrait être bien pire. Mais toi Agnès, comment toi tu te sens ?

\- Ce n'est pas important…

\- C'était ton frère et tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire ton deuil, par ma faute. Si tu le désires, prends le temps de le pleurer, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Antoine mort, c'est à moi de veiller sur toi. Je refuse de m'éloigner.

Mathieu se rapprocha d'elle et joignit ses mains aux siennes.

\- Agnès, tu es plus éprouvée par cette épreuve que tu souhaites me le faire croire. Va donc, prends ton temps et repose-toi.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la plus âgée, qu'elle essuya bien vite d'un revers de manche.

\- Merci.

Agnès quitta la tente au moment-même où la fratrie Archives y pénétra. Nyo s'approcha timidement, ne sachant que dire.

\- Votre Majes…

D'un signe de la main, Mathieu l'interrompit.

\- Non pas de titre, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et depuis bien des années, nous nous sommes toujours tutoyés. Vous êtes libres car ce que j'ai fait n'est pas justifiable. Excusez-moi pour ma décision hâtive et irréfléchie, je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Le contexte était mauvais, dit Nyo. Et il est vrai que mon père avait imaginé se venger des Gnik. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait imaginé que la crise bovine puisse prendre une telle ampleur. Et je t'assure que je ne savais jusqu'il y a peu et que j'étais formellement contre !

\- Je sais. Tu as toujours été honnête avec moi et ton amitié est sincère, j'aurais dû t'écouter plutôt que d'être à ce point aveuglé par la colère. Surtout que maintenant, je comprends la souffrance de perdre un père…

Aela eut un sanglot, mais se contint. La douleur était encore profonde, mais pleurer devant son roi n'y changerait rien.

\- Qu'est-il advenu des Gnik ? questionna Thomas.

\- Edward et Serafina Gnik sont morts tous les deux. Etienne reste lâchement cloitré dans le château, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne l'y déloge et qu'il paie pour ses crimes. Quant à Arthur, qui est complétement innocent, est porté disparu. On le dit mort, mais il n'y a aucune preuve de son trépas pour le moment. J'ai fait rechercher le corps présumé de mon frère pour déterminer s'il s'agit véritablement de lui.

\- Etienne Gnik sera tué pour ses actes ?

\- L'on verra au moment venu. En attendant, dans l'attente des renforts, nous nous reposons tous. Il est temps de reprendre des forces pour remporter la dernière bataille.

Mathieu continua de parler aux Archives, désirant réellement renouer le contact tant il regrettait de les avoir maltraité. La fratrie, qui avait craint de mal finir, accepta avec joie de discuter avec lui comme si ne c'était passé. Tout le monde était fautif de son côté, avait à se faire pardonner et cherchait à renouer les liens. Mathieu et Nyo, surtout, étaient soulagés de voir ce changement.

* * *

La retraite ordonnée lors de l'infiltration au château était arrivée au bon moment pour les Fossoyeurs. Rapides et efficaces, s'ils s'étaient rendus loin dans le château et comptaient pénétrer dans les appartements de Mathieu comme c'était prévu initialement, le surnombre de soldats eut bientôt raison d'eux et des quelques alliés qui avaient réussis à les suivre. Au fil des minutes, le groupe avait dû se faire une raison et avait commencé à reculer, non sans se battre farouchement contre leurs adversaires.

Au moment de la retraite, tous avaient fui, blessés, s'épargnant un sort funeste. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour au camp et qu'ils se faisaient soigner par les médecins et autres personnes possédant des connaissances en blessures et guérison, le trio put constater l'étendue des dégâts provoquée par leur témérité : Gwenaëlle avait quelques plaies superficielles aux bras, et l'un d'eux était cassé. Victor quant à lui avait un os du bras fêlé, ainsi que quelques égratignures et bleus au torse. Un coup de couteau au niveau de l'oreille l'avait fait abondamment saigner avant que des bandages ne stoppent l'hémorragie. Enfin, François, le plus touché, avait un pouce en moins et un œil menaçait d'être perdu. Ils étaient blessés, mais toujours en vie, aussi s'estimaient-ils chanceux.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas combattre à nouveau lors de la prochaine bataille, commenta François. On ne sera pas remis, vu nos blessures.

\- Fais chier ! pesta Victor.

\- On peut toujours conseiller pour les tactiques si on nous le demande, apporter notre soutien, des choses comme ça, tenta son compagnon.

\- Ce n'est pas assez ! J'ai l'impression d'être inutile et ça m'insupporte !

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne sera pas si inutiles que ça, intervint Gwenaëlle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? l'interrogea François.

\- Déponia ne m'a pas confié Sourire Ecarlate juste pour ce qu'il a servi jusqu'à présent. Enfin je crois. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'on a encore un rôle à jouer, et pas des moindres.

\- Et si tu te trompes ? demanda Victor.

\- Alors on fera comme a dit François.

* * *

Gertrude fit un tour sur elle-même avant de se poser sur le poignet protégé de Laiah. La jeune fille, guillerette, leva le poignet et l'encourager à s'envoler encore.

Nina assistait à cette scène quand Fujix vint à ses côtés.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses laisser quelqu'un diriger aussi ton faucon.

\- Il s'agit de ma cousine adoptive qui s'est préoccupée de moi, je peux bien lui faire plaisir. Et puis elle a réussi à apprivoiser Gertrude sans la moindre difficulté, elle a un don avec les animaux, apparemment. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus.

Nina se retourna vers le plus âgé, l'air furieux.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait surveiller ? Tu n'as pas hésité à manipuler une gamine par le lien affectif !

\- J'ai dit à ta mère que je m'occuperai de toi et je le fais. Par les temps qui courent, en pleine guerre, tu n'es pas en sécurité. Vu que tu te défis de moi de manière générale, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix.

\- Peux-tu simplement me laisser tranquille et vivre ma vie comme je le souhaite ? Je ne suis plus une enfant depuis longtemps.

\- Je…

\- Laisse-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Fujix ouvrit la bouche, la ferma et la rouvrit, avant de finalement s'en aller. Nina avait conscience de l'avoir blessé, mais cette attitude surprotectrice la rendait folle. Son esprit vogua plutôt vers Mathieu. Leur père était mort. Arthur n'était plus non plus. Il devait se sentir terriblement seul. La gorge de la jeune se noua.

Elle désira lui parler tout à coup. Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

* * *

Yéyé avait assisté au retour de l'armée avec soulagement, surtout quand il avait aperçu Gwenaëlle vivante. Il se doutait qu'elle avait souffert, le partage de la douleur étant toujours actif, aussi avait-il craint pour elle. La voir en chair et en os le soulagea grandement et après lui avoir parlé, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire niais sur le visage. Sourire bien vite effacé par le morceau de tissu reçu en pleine figure. Yéyé souleva ce morceau de tissu pour voir un Caillou le regarder avec colère.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ?

\- Ton sourire m'a dérangé, je voulais l'enlever.

\- Tu n'en finiras jamais de m'en vouloir ?

\- Tu as voulu coucher avec moi et au dernier moment, dans la chambre de l'auberge, ton seul commentaire en me voyant nu, ça a été : « Oh, tu as un pénis ? » avant de t'effondrer ivre mort sur le lit.

\- J'étais soûl.

\- Tu m'as humilié !

\- J'ai cru que t'étais une fille au départ, mais t'es franchement bien foutu, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Aaaaahhhh !

Caillou se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Yéyé en profita pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser fougueusement avant de s'éloigner. Caillou le regarda, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- T'es mignon, chou, voilà ce que ça veut dire. Bon je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment, mais si jamais l'occasion se présentait…

Yéyé s'en alla, laissant un Caillou complètement hébété.

* * *

Mathieu se trouvait seul quand des soldats, dont Tygrou Lannister, s'avancèrent vers lui.

\- Votre Altesse, voici le corps, comme vous avez demandé à ce qu'il vous soit restitué.

Il s'agissait du corps d'Arthur. Mathieu s'approcha prudemment. Le cadavre avait été il y a encore peu un petit garçon plein de vie de l'âge d'Arthur. La taille, la corpulence et la couleur des cheveux correspondaient. Le visage avait été tellement malmené qu'il en était devenu méconnaissable, et les yeux crevés empêchaient de vérifier leur couleur. Alors, pour être sûr, se rappelant des dernières paroles d'Edward Gnik, Mathieu, qui avait les mains gantées par mesure d'hygiène, prit l'une des mains du corps. Bien conservée par rapport au reste, elle dut minutieusement inspectée. Le roi finit par sourire.

\- Il n'y a pas de cicatrice… Ce n'est pas Arthur !

\- Votre Majesté ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'Arthur Gnik ! Vérifiez, fouillez, allez me chercher le vrai Arthur, mort ou vivant, que j'ai la preuve qu'il est en vie ou mort, mais trouvez-le et ramenez-le-moi en toute sécurité ici auprès de moi !

\- Tout de suite, votre Majesté !

Mathieu fut considérablement soulagé de la nouvelle. Nina l'observa, un peu plus loin. Agnès se trouvant près d'elle, elle lui parla.

\- Il a l'air soulagé.

\- Il l'est, c'est son frère après tout. Malgré son lien très fort avec Antoine et Charlotte, Mathieu a été heureux de bien s'entendre avec son petit frère, fût-il demi. Quelqu'un qui a le même père que lui, qui comprend ce qu'être fils de roi signifie. Je crois qu'il aurait aimé avoir quelques frères et sœurs pour partager son devoir de prince royal.

Nina fixa Agnès sans mot dire puis, prise d'une impulsion qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas, alla jusqu'à son souverain.

\- Mathieu, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. On peut être seuls ? C'est assez délicat.

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Oui !

L'air empressé de Nina convainquit le plus jeune.

\- Très bien.

Tous deux se dirigèrent dans la tente, où ils se retrouvèrent seuls et à l'abris de ceux qui pourraient l'entendre.

\- Que souhaitais-tu me dire ? Si c'est pour le traitement infligé aux Archives, j'en ai parlé avec eux et…

\- Je suis ta demi-sœur aînée.

Les mots avaient fusé tous seuls, sans que Nina ne se retienne. Toutefois, avouer lui fit du bien, comme elle s'en rendit compte.

\- Pardon ?

Mathieu, en face d'elle, semblait choqué.

\- Je sais que ça semble dure à croire, moi-même je me dis que c'est insensé quand j'y repense, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Je suis ta demi-sœur aînée.

\- Nina, quelles sont ces sornettes ?

\- C'est la vérité ! Je suis la fille cachée de Denise Gnik et de ton père – notre père. Dès la naissance, parce que j'ai été rejetée par mon oncle suite à la mort en couche de ma mère, j'ai été séparée des miens et placée dans une famille adoptive. J'ignorais tout il y a encore quelques semaines, et ça me perds un peu, tout ça, mais je n'invente rien.

\- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

\- Même si Arthur est… Enfin je ne le souhaite pas ! Mais si… Si c'est le cas… Tu ne seras pas entièrement seul, car je suis là, moi ta sœur…

Mathieu soupira, désolé. Il voulait croire en cette bonne nouvelle, mais cela lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Il savait que Denise Gnik avait été la maîtresse de son père pendant quelques années, Nina partageait les mêmes yeux bleus que Henri et lui-même, la jeune femme semblait être sincère, mais c'était trop improbable à ses yeux.

\- Tu comprends que ce que tu me dis là, j'ai dû mal à le croire. Pourquoi mon père ne m'a jamais rien dit ? Quelles sont tes preuves ?

\- Je… Euh…

\- Votre Majesté, je peux vous garantir qu'elle ne ment pas !

Fujix entra dans la tente.

\- Maître Guru ?

\- J'étais un ami de Denise Gnik, j'ai été le témoin de ses amours sincères avec votre père, j'étais là quand elle a secrètement accouché de sa fille, une bâtarde royale. La reine Aliénor l'aurait assassinée si elle avait eu vent de la nouvelle, aussi personne, pas même le roi Henri, n'a su. Nina elle-même a grandi dans l'ignorance, mais je la surveillais discrètement. Toutefois, la famille Gnik a fini par savoir qui était Nina. Et pendant votre absence à Ouki, j'ai avoué la vérité au roi, qui a voulu éloigner sa fille pour ne pas qu'il y ait trop de prétendants au trône, ce qui aurait pu vous mettre vous en danger. Je peux vous donner ma parole que c'est la vérité.

\- Je ne veux pas que cela se sache ! ajouta précipitamment Nina. Je ne désire ni titres, ni cadeaux, rien, sinon que tu saches.

Mathieu fut considérablement troublé. Nina ne souhaitait rien en contrepartie, et tout le monde savait que Fujix était un honnête homme, qui ne mentait pas. S'il affirmait que Nina était la fille cachée d'Henri et de Denise, alors ce n'était pas des sornettes.

\- J'ai une grande sœur… ?

\- Oui. On forme une famille. Je ne pense pas que nous entendrons un jour comme un frère et une sœur s'entendent normalement mais je…

\- Survie, lui intima Mathieu avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Survit à cette guerre et après, on pourrait tenter d'établir un véritable lien entre nous deux. Ne meurs pas !

Nina en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est promis, cher jeune frère.

* * *

Les heures s'écoulèrent, toujours dans l'attente des renforts. Le lendemain de la tentative avortée d'infiltration, Yéyé s'éloigna des autres résistants et alla jusqu'aux abords de la ville, dans un lieu forestier, là où personne qui le connaissait ne pouvait le voir. Une fois arrêté, il sortit de sous sa veste une bouteille de vin. Malgré sa promesse faite à Gwenaëlle de se sevrer, il était encore un peu dépendant de la boisson et buvait en cachette. Et avant la dernière bataille, il éprouvait encore le besoin de décompresser.

Alors qu'il allait boire, un craquement de branche l'arrêta et le fit se retourner brusquement. Bien lui en prit : un carreau d'arbalète toucha la bouteille qui se brisa suite au choc, mais il ne fut pas touché.

\- Qui est là ?

Pour toute réponse, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se rua vers lui de toute ses forces en hurlant. Yéyé, qui empestait désormais la vinasse, bien que pris par surprise, ne se laissa pas faire. Tous deux roulèrent en boule dans l'herbe à essayer de frapper l'autre. Cependant, Yéyé réussit au bout d'un long moment à maitriser son assaillante.

\- Mais t'es qui, la furie ?

\- Et toi ? Un traître de ton roi légitime ? Un chien à la solde du Gnik ? Je pensais que tu avais assez d'honneur pour ne pas trahir ton prince et cousin, barde Yéyé !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis un traître, tête de feu ?

\- Tu agis tranquillement, tu bois, alors que la situation est dramatique ! Ce comportement est des plus suspect !

\- Et toi tu cherches à me tuer sans même savoir qui je suis. Tu es jolie, mais un peu tarée.

\- Je…

\- Il suffit Foxie !

De derrière les arbres sortirent sur des chevaux quelques personnes étrangères à Yéyé.

\- Bonjour, sieur Lequini. Je suis le roi Alexis de Plectrum. Puis-je être conduit auprès de ton prince ? Je suis attendu pour des affaires urgentes.

Yéyé tombait des nues. L'homme ressemblait effectivement au portrait du prince Alexis dont il avait eu connaissance par le passé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment le roi de Plectrum ?

\- Vous en doutez ? Peut-être vous ne remettrez pas la parole de la princesse Charlotte en doute ?

Celle-ci apparut derrière le roi, à côté du prince David.

\- Yéyé, je peux vous garantir qu'il s'agit bien du roi, ce n'est pas un imposteur. Peut-on être conduit auprès de mon cousin ?

\- T-tout de suite ! Je vous amène au _roi_ Mathieu.

Il s'avéra rapidement qu'Alexis faisait partie de l'avant-garde de son armée et que celle-ci n'arriverait que le lendemain voire le surlendemain, tant le roi désirait arriver en avance. Les cavaliers étant plus rapides que des hommes à pied, la distance s'était creusée tout le long du voyage. Le commandement des troupes avait été laissé à des personnes compétentes, telle que le général Nota-Bene.

Avec Alexis se trouvaient ses frères, le général-en-chef JDay, la princesse Charlotte – dont l'armée ducale s'était mélangée avec celle de Plectrum en se rejoignant par hasard sur la route – et quelques membres du gouvernement de Plectrum. Tout ce petit monde fit accueilli par un Mathieu heureux de voir cette armée providentielle commencer à arriver. Le Capitaine Nexus fut prévenu et assez rapidement, un conseil de guerre fut réuni pour parler stratégie.

Mathieu était entouré de Nexus et Théo Vrac, tandis qu'Agnès restait en retrait, attentive à l'état de son ami. Charlotte, qui avait devancé ses parents restés avec leur armée ducale en arrière, représentait son duché. Alexis, David, Jérémy, Foxie, Patrick et Gabriel formaient le reste de ce conseil de guerre. Les autres membres du gouvernement d'Alexis étaient restés à Ouki aider Michel Breut à superviser la régence.

\- Merci à vous d'être venus, commença Mathieu avant de se faire interrompre par Alexis.

\- Navré pour cette interruption, mais en vérité, nous ne sommes pas encore au complet, l'un des nôtres n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ma sœur arrive bientôt, assura Gabriel. Je suis le secrétaire qui écrit les comptes rendus des conseils, mais je ne suis pas un conseiller. Ma sœur, qui est la cheffe de famille, a sa voix au chapitre.

\- Je suis là !

Tous virent une femme qui devait tout juste avoir la vingtaine – soit plus jeune de quelques années que Gabriel – se placer dans les rangs.

\- Je m'appelle Myfanwi et en tant que duchesse de Fanta, je prends place au conseil. Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'avais un problème à régler. Ne vous étonnez pas de ma jeunesse, dans notre duché se sont les femmes qui héritent des terres, même si elles sont plus jeunes que les hommes. Une sage décision. Oh, Gabriel, il y a une araignée sur ta chemise.

\- AAAAAAHHHHH !

Gabriel avait hurlé de peur et de surprise et enleva à l'aide de grands gestes l'intruse. Myfanwi se retourna vers les autres en souriant.

\- J'adore l'embêter, car il me fait rire à chaque fois ! Mais bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.

\- Je suppose qu'après avoir finalisé un plan, vous voudrez discuter de ce qu'Ellsellgé devra à Plectrum pour l'aide apportée ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Alexis.

\- Naturellement. Mais il ne faut pas croire que j'ai l'intention de ruiner le pays. Trouvons comment gagner et ensuite nous nous entendrons sur les accords qui lieront nos deux royaumes.

Malgré l'envie de fuir la diplomatie qui suivrait le plan, Mathieu savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de satisfaire Alexis s'il voulait obtenir son aide. Il soupira intérieurement et se lança dans la discussion.

* * *

Les Fossoyeurs n'avaient pas assisté au conseil, n'ayant pas été invités et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas voulu entendre les discussions. Sachant qu'ils ne participeraient pas à la bataille, leur moral fut bas malgré les tentatives de Gwenaëlle pour se raccrocher à l'espoir d'être tout de même utiles pour la suite des événements. Ils préférèrent alors s'éloigner un peu des décisions politiques. Trouvant le repaire des résistants étouffant à force d'y rester inactifs, ils décidèrent de se rendre au camp du Capitaine Nexus, qui avait l'avantage d'être à l'extérieur et au grand air, ce qu'ils apprécièrent.

Quand la nuit arriva, alors qu'ils étaient toujours à l'extérieur et que Gwenaëlle se trouvait un peu plus loin, voyant que François se retenait de se toucher l'œil blessé derrière les bandages, Victor s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Autour de l'œil, ça me dérange un peu. Mais l'œil en lui-même… Je ne le sens plus, et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Il se pourrait que je l'aie perdu, lui aussi.

Sa voix reflétait son émotion et sa détresse. Emu, Victor s'approcha de lui et passa une main sur sa joue.

\- Même si tu perds l'usage de ton œil, je suis sûr que tu resteras un excellent Fossoyeur, et on ne t'abandonnera pas, Gwen et moi.

\- Merci…

\- Vous formez un joli couple, tous les deux.

Les Fossoyeurs se retournèrent pour voir JDay, rentré de conseil et qui allait vers sa tente. Son air des plus sérieux empêchait de déterminer s'il était sincère ou au contraire moqueur. Gêné par la présence de cet inconnu à la haute position dans le royaume voisin, François bégaya.

\- Je… Nous…

\- Ne soyez pas gênés, vous avez le droit de vous aimer.

\- Vous parlez comme si vous étiez dans la même situation, s'étonna Victor.

JDay le fixa puis tourna la tête sur le côté.

\- Julien, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr !

Julien, qui n'avait pas entendu la conversation parce qu'il se trouvait plus loin, ignorait ce que le général voulait. Quelle ne put pas sa surprise – commune aux Fossoyeurs – de se faire empoigner le bras par JDay pour l'attirer contre lui et se faire embrasser par ses soins devant tout le monde !

\- Tu me surprendras toujours, commenta un Julien tout heureux une fois le baiser terminé.

\- Tant mieux !

JDay se retourna vers les trois Fossoyeurs – Gwenaëlle s'étant entretemps rapprochée des autres.

\- Je crois savoir de quoi je parle, oui. Et ce n'est pas honteux, non. Maintenant pardonnez-moi, je crois qu'avec mon homme, on a plein de choses à faire dans notre tente. Passez une bonne nuit, vous aussi.

* * *

Anne poussa, poussa, poussa encore. De toutes ces forces, elle aidait son bébé à venir au monde. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir quiconque pour l'assister à accoucher, aussi se trouvait-elle seule.

\- Ah !

Alors qu'elle avait perdu les eaux durant la nuit de l'infiltration ratée du château, jusqu'à la nuit suivante, il ne lui était rien arrivé, ce qui avait fait dire à sa patronne qui était venue lui rendre visite qu'elle s'était imaginée le phénomène tellement elle attendait la venue de son enfant. Pourtant, à l'aube qui avait suivi, la première contraction était arrivée. Puis la seconde. Et ainsi de suite, de plus en plus violentes et rapprochées jusqu'au début de la nuit. Les contractions l'avaient dès le début clouée au sol tant la douleur était forte, et maintenant, pousser lui demandait tellement d'énergie qu'elle s'épuisait rapidement. Mais Anne refusait de se plaindre et continuait à aider l'enfant à naître.

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose entre ses cuisses. Nerveuse, elle alla toucher délicatement du bout des doigts. Ce fut avec ravissement qu'elle frôla une petite tête avec de fins cheveux éparpillés sur le crâne.

\- Enfin !

Puisant dans ces dernières forces, Anne continua de pousser en même temps qu'elle s'empara du nouveau-né. A peine ce dernier fut-il entièrement sorti que la toute nouvelle mère le serra fort contre lui.

\- Oh mon bébé ! Te voilà enfin !

Le bébé pleura, incommodé par ce nouvel environnement. Anne sourit et s'occupa de lui. Elle coupa le cordon ombilical et nettoya avec une serviette le nourrisson avant de l'envelopper dans un linge propre et de le poser sur un large coussin. Malgré sa grande fatigue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant le petit être.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon. Et Anne pouvait constater à quel point il ressemblait déjà à son défunt père. Les mêmes traits, en plus joufflu, les mêmes yeux – pas de yeux bleus de nouveau-né – et les cheveux promettaient déjà de devenir aussi fous que ceux d'Antoine un jour. Une ressemblance frappante, sûrement le chevalier-protecteur était-il comme cela quand il avait été un poupon. Un petit Antoine, comme si les dieux avaient décidé de lui donner ce qu'elle avait perdu. Anne sentit sa gorge se nouer à la simple évocation de son bien-aimé.

\- Antoine…

Le bébé dormait déjà d'un sommeil profond, sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalles régulières. Le choix du prénom s'imposa dans l'esprit de la serveuse.

\- Antoine, comme ton père. C'était un homme extraordinaire, j'espère que tu as hérité de ses qualités !

Anne voulut prendre son fils dans ses bras. Mais complètement obnubilée par le bébé, elle avait négligé sa fatigue et tout le sang qui coulait le long de ses cuisses depuis quelques minutes. Sa vue se brouilla et avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son, Anne perdit connaissance et s'écroula par terre.

* * *

**Avouez, ce chapitre était trop sympa, ça couvait quelque chose. Du coup avec cette dernière phrase on retrouve NMT comme on l'aime (ou comme vous détestez XDDDD). Dès le prochain chapitre, des trucs pas cools pour les persos au menu (Mandra la sadique de retour, bonjour !).**

**Bébé Antoine, après des chapitres, est enfin né ! Ce n'est pas cool comme nouvelle ça ? Hein ? Bon ok Anne ne va pas très bien. Vous vous inquiétez pour sa survie du coup ? Je crois que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines avec ce nouveau-né ;p**

**Je n'ai pas dévoilé quel était le plan, vous le découvrirez la prochaine fois ^^ **

**Une petite (ou grande) review ? C'est important pour moi de connaitre les points forts et les points faibles des chapitres.**


	35. Chapitre 29 : Concertations et assaut

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire ^^ au moment où je publie ce chapitre, nous en sommes à 688 reviews. La question est : va-t-il y en avoir 700 avec ce chapitre ? Si c'est le cas, ce sera un beau cap :D (et wahou, c'est énorme ! Jamais je n'y aurais cru ^^).**

**Je rappelle au passage que cette histoire m'appartient même si c'est une fanfiction alors tout plagiat est interdit (le plagiat que j'ai subi il y a quelques mois fait toujours mal...). Et au niveau de la réécriture, ça avance toujours aussi bien :D**

**FeuDArtiPhiCe** **: Tu mérites ta dédicace ^^ Aaahhhh Antoine, le chapitre 17… Que de bons souvenirs *cœurs* OUI BEBE ANTOINE EST NE, APRES DES MOIS D'ATTENTE ! Je t'ai tellement teasé dessus XD Nyou, t'es trop adorables Phi *double ration de cœurs* **

**PsychoPanda : Pas grave si c'était cours, j'ai été très contente de lire ta review bb. Moi aussi je t'aime *cœurs***

**Lady Panda : Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle lectrice :D Je suis contente alors. Ah ah Got, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait allusion dans les reviews ^^**

**Nasseyre : SI SI SI SI SI :DDDDDDDD**

**Emmy Soterel : OUI ENFIN *explosion de joie collective* **

**Littledevil : coucou à toi et merci beaucoup :D**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Concertations et premier assaut**

Les forces alliées continuaient petit à petit à arriver au sein de la capitale. Alexis et Charlotte estimaient que d'ici la prochaine nuit, à peu près tout le monde serait présent. La plupart des hommes étaient déjà arrivés, mais le transport d'armes lourdes – catapultes, canons et bélier – nécessitaient plus de temps à être transportées.

Toutefois, devant l'absence inexpliquée mais bienvenue d'attaque de la part d'Etienne Gnik, Mathieu et les autres pouvaient préparer leur riposte sans trop de complications.

\- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer ses forces, rappela le Capitaine Nexus. Il ne semble rien faire pour le moment, mais nos espions rapportent que les traîtres sont plus armés et vigilants que jamais. Les entrées secrètes sont fermées et étroitement surveillées. Quant à tout ce qui ressemble de prêt ou de loin à une potentielle issue, il y a un moins un homme déterminé à nous assassiné qui se trouve à proximité. Ce sont les dernières nouvelles que j'ai pu obtenir, depuis plus rien ne filtre.

\- Comment font ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur du château pour se nourrir ? se renseigna Mathieu. Les réservent de nourritures vont vite être épuisées s'il n'y a pas de ravitaillement !

\- Je doute qu'Etienne ait pris la peine d'en informer ses hommes, Votre Majesté. Ou alors, il ment sur les quantités pour éviter tout risque de révolte.

\- C'est plus que probable.

Mais Mathieu ne pouvait demeurer serein : l'inertie de son ennemi n'était pas normale.

Les motivations d'Etienne furent mieux connues quand une armée de renforts au service des Gnik fut arrêtée, battue et capturée alors qu'elle se dirigeait sur Sommet. Cela montrait qu'Etienne n'était pas prêt de se rendre. Toutefois, grâce à la victoire remportée par les alliés sur cette petite armée, le moral des troupes s'améliora grandement. La victoire totale sur l'armée ennemie n'avait jamais été aussi réelle dans l'esprit de la nouvelle armée composée de toutes les garnisons réunies.

\- Nous gagnerons, affirma Alexis. Nous sommes bien plus nombreux et mieux armés.

\- Mais ils ont l'avantage du terrain, rappela JDay. Ils sont retranchés derrières de solides remparts et portes. Ils ne se referont pas avoir une deuxième fois. Tant que nous ne pourrons pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château, nous ne pouvons gagner.

\- Nous possédons heureusement des machines de guerre performantes qui peuvent détruire les murailles.

\- Mais rappelez-vous que parmi ceux qui se trouvent au château il y a certains de nos alliés, intervint Mathieu. Des espions et des fidèles.

\- Je n'oublie pas, répondit Alexis. Mais vous avez assisté à la révolte d'Ouki. Plus on achève tôt un problème, moins il y a de victimes.

\- Nous ne changerons rien de ce qui a été conclu.

\- Ma... Votre Majesté !

Agnès arriva devant Mathieu. Devant les autres, elle appelait son amant par son titre.

\- Votre tante la duchesse Charlotte souhaite vous parler.

\- Ma tante ? Je vais la recevoir tout de suite.

\- Elle vous attend dans la tente.

Mathieu se dépêcha. Dans la tente, sa cousine et sa mère étaient présentes. La plus jeune des Charlotte se leva à l'approche du roi.

\- Je vous laisse, annonça-t-elle.

\- Charlotte ! l'apostropha sa mère.

\- Je suis désolée, mais la fatigue me gagne. Je vais me reposer.

Il n'y avait nulle trace de fatigue sur le visage de la plus jeune, seule l'envie de fuir la motivait. Mathieu ne chercha pas à la retenir et salua la femme restante.

\- Ma tante.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Charlotte. C'est vrai ce qui est dit sur Henri ? Mon frère est mort ? Assassiné par décapitation ?

Mathieu ne parla pas tout de suite, mais son visage répondit pour lui.

\- Je vois... Ce chien de Gnik mérite une mort lente et douloureuse !

Une réaction aussi spontanée de la part de celle qui fut éloignée de son frère pendant des années sans des regrets apparents surprit le jeune roi. Il écarquilla les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa tante.

\- Ton père et moi n'avons jamais été proches, mais il restait mon grand frère. Si lui ne m'aimait pas, moi si, à ma manière. Et il était le roi. Gnik ne peut rester impuni pour son crime. Henri ne pourra totalement reposer en paix tant qu'il ne sera pas vengé !

Mathieu était d'accord sur ce point. Il en voulait à Etienne pour bien des raisons. Cependant, au contraire de la duchesse, il désirait tuer rapidement le régicide. Non par souci de compassion, le roi éprouvait une telle haine envers son ennemi que s'il avait la possibilité de le tuer en un regard, il l'aurait fait en le voyant. Mais depuis qu'Antoine l'avait remis sur le droit chemin, Mathieu se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait pu franchir la limite et perdre la raison. Malgré son ressentiment, malgré la douleur de la perte d'Antoine et de son père, le jeune roi se refusait de perdre à nouveau le contrôle dans son désir de vengeance. Il tuerait Etienne Gnik rapidement car tant que ce dernier était encore en vie, la guerre sera là et sa propre souffrance très vivace. Plus vite il en terminerait avec le traître, plus vite il chasserait ses soucis et la paix reviendra. Mathieu ne désirait à présent que la fin des hostilités et pouvoir diriger son royaume pour l'aider à se relever. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait l'avouer à Charlène, qui ne comprendrait certainement pas son raisonnement, elle qui souhaitait tant du sang. Elle était la fille d'Aliénor après tout.

\- Etienne mourra ma tante, je peux vous le garantir.

\- Au nom de ton père et de la famille royale, ce sera à toi de le tuer, et pas à un quelconque soldat.

\- Je ne comptais pas laisser cette satisfaction à un autre.

Mathieu ne mentait pas. Etienne mourra de sa main, comme Edward avant lui.

* * *

Nyo contempla l'épée qu'il tenait en main, presque incrédule. Il prit le pommeau en main et fit quelques moulinets avec. Non habitué au poids de l'arme ni même à en tenir une, celle-ci tomba au bout de quelques mouvements. Honteux, il la ramassa en maugréant.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir te battre ? demanda Thomas en l'observant. Tu ne m'as pas l'air en état.

\- J'ai suivi comme toi un entrainement à l'escrime ! rétorqua son cadet. Je n'ai peut-être pas ton expérience ni ta force, mais ne me sous-estime pas.

\- Je ne te sous-estime en aucune manière, répondit l'aîné. Je pense juste que ta présence n'est peut-être pas une bonne idé…

\- Je veux me battre ! J'ai l'âge pour le faire, je te rappelle. Et je veux venger papa ! Pourquoi tiens-tu donc tant à ce que je reste ici ? Je me bats déjà en arrière-garde, ne cherche pas à me persuader de ne rien faire pendant que tu fais tout le travail !

\- Je cherche juste à te protéger, petit frère. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Thomas s'éloigna. Les joues rouges, Nyo s'en voulait pour son ton blessant.

\- Tu vas te battre ?

Nyo se retourna pour apercevoir une Nina qui l'observait, inquiète.

\- Oui. C'est mon devoir.

\- Mais tu… Fais attention à toi ! Je ne t'ai pas soigné pour que tu ailles mal à nouveau !

Nina rougissait malgré elle, dissimulant son appréhension derrière un peu d'humour.

\- Mais si je suis un peu blessé, tu viendras me soigner, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr !

Nyo eut un faible sourire. Et parut gêné tout à coup.

\- Alors je m'estime chanceux. Mais peut-être que tu seras plus occupée avec des personnes avec qui tu voudras passer plus de temps.

\- Je… Je veux passer du temps avec toi, moi. A qui penses-tu ?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu es devenue très proche du roi. Je n'ai pas envie de m'immiscer dans…

Nina s'approcha de Nyo et lui embrassa la joue.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Je ne…

\- Je suis sa sœur bâtarde. Peux-tu garder ce secret pour toi jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ?

Nyo écarquilla les yeux. Nina, quant à elle, fut presque soulagée de se confier à nouveau. Depuis la réaction positive de Mathieu, elle avait envie de dire la vérité aux personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Et depuis peu, Nyo avait pris une place non négligeable dans son cœur.

\- Tu veux dire que… Mathieu et toi… n'êtes pas amants ?

\- Oh que non !

Nyo se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme et l'embrassa sans retenue.

\- Si je survie, je te demande en mariage ! la prévint-il. Je ferai tout pour que Mathieu accepte cette alliance !

Nina fut surprise par l'audace de ce garçon bien plus jeune qu'elle. Mais elle fut également touchée par une telle promesse.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'approbation de Mathieu, il y a bien longtemps que je dirige moi-même ma vie. Et j'accepterai.

Revigoré par de tels mots, Nyo fut heureux. **(1)**

* * *

\- Je t'en supplie, ne t'approche pas des lignes ennemies. Tu aurais pu mourir la dernière fois.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher ?

\- Non, mais je m'inquiète également pour toi. Reste protégée ici, je serai plus serein sur le champ de bataille. Me le promets-tu ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors oui, je te le promets.

Mathieu regarda Agnès, soulagé de la promesse. Ne pas la savoir à ses côtés le temps de la bataille l'attristait, mais il voulait s'assurer de sa survie en premier lieu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter la perte de la femme qu'il aimait profondément.

\- Et toi Mathieu, survie également. Survie pour toi, pour ton peuple qui a besoin de toi, pour moi, pour Antoine… Alors ne prends aucun risque inconsidéré.

\- Je te jure que je ferai attention.

\- Merci.

Agnès tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée de la tente.

\- Quelqu'un approche !

Au même moment, l'un des gardes en faction devant l'entrée annonça l'arrivée d'un visiteur.

\- Votre Majesté, le prince Jérémy de Plectrum !

\- Qu'il entre !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jérémy entra, tenant une urne entre les mains. Il s'inclina.

\- Roi Mathieu, Mademoiselle Agnès.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Je voulais vous offrir ceci. Je sais que c'est important pour vous.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Les cendres d'Antoine Daniel.

Agnès se figea instantanément, tandis que Mathieu se précipita sur l'urne qu'il arracha pratiquement des mains de Jeremy.

\- Les cendres d'Antoine ?

\- Je pense qu'il doit reposer chez lui, et non à Ouki.

\- Merci ! murmurèrent à l'unisson Agnès et Mathieu.

La jeune femme s'approcha du roi et prit l'urne dans ses bras à son tour. Leur douleur était encore très vivace. Devant une scène aussi touchante, Jeremy s'en alla, les laissant avec leur tristesse et leur deuil.

* * *

Les Fossoyeurs, comme beaucoup de soldats blessés, restaient à l'arrière. Ils détestaient cette retraite forcée, eux qui aimaient tant l'action, surtout quand ils voyaient les autres se préparer. Gwenaëlle fixait Sourire Écarlate d'un regard interrogatif. Allait-elle devoir rester inactive ? Elle qui avait désiré tellement se rendre utile pour son cousin...

\- Excusez-moi !

Victor et François se retournèrent pour voir Aela Archives qui se tenait devant eux, un plateau contenant diverses bandes de tissus entre les mains.

\- Vous avez besoin d'être soignés ? Je vois que vous souffrez de diverses blessures.

\- Vous pouvez vérifier si la blessure à mon oreille guérit ? se renseigna Victor. J'ai l'impression de mieux entendre, mais je crois que c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours.

\- Oh ! Je... Euh...

Aela rougit.

\- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas une experte. J'ai observé des gens faire alors je pense pouvoir refaire les gestes simples. Mais après...

\- Vous proposez de soigner les gens alors même que vous êtes une novice ?

Aela trembla.

\- Les Gnik ont assassinés ma sœur et mon père. Mes frères vont bientôt combattre. Je ne sais rien faire mais je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule à rester les bras croisés. S'il vous plait, ne vous moquez pas de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas, dit François. J'ai des connaissances en médecine pour les premiers secours. Vous désirez apprendre ?

\- Je... Oui !

La jeune noble sourit et accepta de recevoir une leçon sur le tas. Tandis que le Fossoyeur lui apprenait les préceptes de base, Gwenaëlle se leva sans prononcer le moindre mot et commença à s'en aller.

\- Gwen ? l'interrogea Victor.

\- Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Déponia venait de lui transmettre un message mental, lui demandant de se rendre chez Anne, aussi obéit elle. La jeune femme sortit rapidement des lieux, ne souhaitant pas qu'Aela en sache trop sur le sujet. Elle se déplaça rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru avec son état actuel. Gwenaëlle se rendit compte que ses blessures ne lui faisaient plus mal. Incrédule, elle bougea son bras cassé : il effectua avec perfection tous les gestes voulus sans que la moindre douleur ne se manifeste. Et ce fut pareil pour le reste de son corps. Elle était complètement rétablie.

_Encore un miracle de la grande déesse..._

Gwenaëlle continua son chemin, rapide et discrète. Elle finit par arriver au lieu voulu. La maison était calme, comme abandonnée. Il fallut que la jeune femme tende l'oreille pour entendre un discret pleure d'enfant. Pénétrant dans la demeure, la Fossoyeuse grimpa les marches d'escaliers et arriva tout en haut. Elle se figea en apercevant Anne par terre, du sang autour d'elle, et un bébé pleurant et gigotant faiblement dans son linge.

\- L'accouchement a déjà eu lieu !

Inquiète, Gwenaëlle se précipita sur Anne. Son pouls irrégulier indiqua qu'elle était encore en vie. Elle fut secouée.

\- Anne, réveillez-vous !

La serveuse finit par reprendre contenance, tandis que Gwenaëlle cherchait à trouver le moyen d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Sauvez-le...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure d'agonie.

\- Sauvez mon fils..., supplia Anne. Sauvez mon Antoine...

\- Anne, je...

La jeune mère n'entendit jamais la réponse. Elle eut un ultime soupire avant de se figer pour l'éternité. Au même moment, le bébé pleura si fort que Gwenaëlle cru perdre son ouïe. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de la dépouille d'Anne, mais le petit Antoine était prioritaire. Gwenaëlle le prit dans ses bras. Elle fut frappée par la ressemblance entre lui et le défunt chevalier-protecteur. Gwenaëlle ignorant depuis combien de temps le poupon était né et quand il avait été nourri, mais il fallait faire vite. Le nouveau-né braillait. Refusant d'attirer l'attention - il ne fallait pas que l'existence d'un enfant qui n'aurait jamais dû être soit révélée – Gwenaëlle fuit avec le petit dans ses bras. Malgré l'amélioration du caractère de Mathieu, la jeune femme craignait que sa personnalité sombre ne refasse surface tant que la guerre ne s'est pas achevée, aussi décida-t-elle de taire pour le moment la naissance au roi. Gwenaëlle trouva le lieu idéal où Antoine serait caché et nourrit.

Ce fut ainsi que Poti Vrac, l'épouse de Théo Vrac, et ses fils Cyril et Thomas – respectivement âgés de deux jours pour ce dernier et d'un an pour l'autre – virent arriver la Fossoyeuse dans leur maison. Ou plutôt le couteau lancé par Poti en direction de l'intrus qui s'introduisait en douce chez elle sans y avoir été invité. L'arme blanche frôla la tête de Gwenaëlle qui eut la vie sauve uniquement grâce à ses réflexes. La propriétaire des lieux se rendit compte après coup de l'identité de la nouvelle venue.

\- Par tous les dieux, je ne vous avais pas reconnue ! Pardonnez-moi !

\- Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre agilité en lancer de couteau.

\- Je ne suis pas l'épouse d'un grand militaire pour rien ! Et c'est moi qui commande ici !

_Je ne suis pas étonnée. Poti Vrac, connue dans le temps pour être une femme redoutable au combat – ce qu'elle est toujours d'ailleurs. Elle est fidèle aux Sommet, est redevable aux Fossoyeurs et en plus elle a du lait car elle nourrit son bébé. C'est la nourrice provisoire parfaite._

\- Poti Vrac, il faut que vous vous occupiez de ce bébé.

\- Mais que... Qui est-ce ? Combien de temps ? Je viens d'accoucher et…

\- C'est provisoire. Ne cherchez pas à en savoir davantage. Jurez de bien vous occuper du petit. Pour le bien de tous.

Poti récupéra son couteau toujours planté dans le mur. Elle observa le poupon et devant l'air grave de Gwenaëlle, comprit que l'enjeu était de taille.

\- Je le jure ! Mais savez-vous si Théo va bien ?

\- Votre époux va bien, oui. Il assure son rang à merveille et reçoit les félicitations de tous.

Poti sourit à la bonne nouvelle tandis qu'elle prit Antoine dans les bras.

\- Je vais m'occuper du bébé, assura Poti.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et si quelqu'un veut lui faire du mal, je saurai m'en occuper !

La lame et son air menaçant donnèrent confiance à la Fossoyeuse.

Gwenaëlle s'en alla. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses amants. Non seulement elle allait leur apprendre pour la naissance, mais elle avait besoin de leur aide pour enterrer Anne. Et surtout, François comme Victor devaient promettre de ne rien révéler. Il ne fallait pas qu'Etienne Gnik puisse s'en servir comme otage. Ou que Mathieu ne commette une erreur avec lui. Si Déponia cherchait à protéger l'enfant, ce n'était pas pour qu'il soit mis en danger à peine né. Gwenaëlle aurait pu tout avouer à Agnès, mais cette derrière pourrait en parler à d'autres ou vouloir s'en occuper, ce qui n'était pas sans danger. La jeune femme ne regretta pas sa décision et alla vers ses hommes.

* * *

\- Répétons une dernière fois maintenant que les canons et autres machines de guerres sont arrivées. L'armée va être divisée en trois. Le premier corps d'armée, le plus important, avec le bélier et des hommes protégés par les boucliers, foncera sur l'entrée principale. Le but est de briser la porte et d'entrer de force dans le château. Comme ce sera le lieu où il y aura le plus d'ennemis, le nombre important de soldats dans cette division sera importante. Il y aura des canonniers pour encadrer les hommes et affaiblir les murailles. Ensuite, le second corps, situé derrière le premier, est composé d'archers, des catapultes et des médecins prêts à agir en cas de besoin. Les archers distrairont ceux en face et feront tout pour les tuer. Enfin, la dernière division, la plus petite, composée de seulement quelques dizaines d'hommes tous très professionnels, tentera de s'introduire à travers par un autre chemin. Avec les canons et les catapultes, il y aura des destructions dans les murs. A travers les gravats, ils s'introduiront dans les brèches et seconderont le premier corps en neutralisant par derrière les soldats ennemis. Nous nous déplacerons dès que le soleil commencera à se coucher. Je crois que tout est dit.

Nexus regarda l'assistance qui avait écouter son résumé, soit les rois, princes, princesses, généraux et membres importants du conseil de guerre. JDay, en tant que chef des armées de Plectrum aurait dû aussi parler, mais ayant un peu trop profité de sa nuit avec Julien, il était un peu fatigué.

\- Nous avons encore quelques heures avant de commencer à attaquer alors…

\- DU BROUILLARD !

Plusieurs personnes se dirigèrent jusqu'au conseil, exaltées.

\- Un puissant brouillard vient de tomber ! Nous n'y voyons rien à trois mètres !

Mathieu fut le premier à aller vérifier les dires et vit de ses propres yeux qu'en effet, du brouillard très épais était présent dans toute la ville – du moins il le supposait.

\- Nos ennemis ne peuvent bouger, vu qu'ils sont retranchés derrière les murailles du château. Mais nous, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Le temps nous offre un avantage considérable : avec cette purée de pois, même s'ils se doutent de notre arrivée, les traîtres ne verront rien et ne sauront pas avec certitude si nous sommes effectivement bien là. ALLONS-Y !

* * *

\- Du brouillard ?

Mahyar lança un regard suspicieux sur Déponia.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

\- Moi rien, répondit la déesse en souriant.

\- Mais c'est toi qui l'a demandé, intervint Kriza Lied. Laisse-moi deviner… StateAlchemist ?

\- Oui. Il a aimé participé, il a dit que ça le changeait de son quotidien.

\- C'est vrai.

StateAlchemist, le dieu de la météo, venait d'arriver. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Une partie des dieux arrivaient à leurs côtés. NicePeter et EpicLloyd furent les premiers à arriver, puis suivirent Cyprien, Didi Chandouidoui, Durandal, Bino, Topovaures, Natoo, Cordélia…

\- Que signifie tout ceci ? s'exclama Mahyar.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'on a besoin de distraction pour faire passer le temps, répondit Déponia. Les mortels sont tellement amusants ! Maintenant que j'ai aidé Mathieu et les siens, voyons ce qui va se passer !

\- Que se passera-t-il en contrepartie ? Au nom de ton équilibre, il y aura forcément quelque chose de négatif.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais peut-être que pour une fois, je serai plus clémente. Ils ont déjà beaucoup enduré…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non, ils vont souffrir !

\- Je me disais aussi…

* * *

Le brouillard rendit l'avancée de la grande armée compliqué, mais elle permit de les faire arriver sans se faire repérer. Ils étaient maintenant en place.

Mathieu et Alexis s'échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête.

\- CHARGEZ !

La bataille finale débuta.

* * *

**(1) Je ne comptais pas les mettre ensemble, mais quand j'ai vu Nina IRL, elle m'a supplié de la mettre avec Nyo. Je n'ai pas pu dire non x)**

**C'en est fini pour ce chapitre ! **

**Petite (ou grosse, comme ma b…) information : il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue avant la fin de cette histoire. **

**Ce chapitre vous a paru calme ? Il y a quand même eu une morte x) Préparez-vous pour la suite, parce que ça ne sera pas de tout repos ! En effet, 8 personnes vont perdre la vie d'ici la fin, soit pas mal de monde encore :D Vous pouvez craindre pour vos personnages favoris ^^**

**Review ? **


	36. Chapitre 30 : La bataille

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**BONNE ANNEE 2017 ! En espérant qu'elle soit cool pour tout le monde :D**

**En attendant, pour bien commencer l'année, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic. C'est bientôt la fin (ça me fait bizarre ah ah). De l'action, des morts et une fin qui va vous faire hurler au programme !**

**Jafaden pas co**** : 8 mort ouais. Dont la moitié dès ce chapitre, je suis généreuse hein ? :D Non je ne veux pas ta mort, je t'aime trop *cœurs* **

**PsychoPanda**** : merci bb *cœurs à la folie* j'ai corrigé ça, merci ! Et pour la lecture de la réécriture, prends ton temps hein ^^**

**Phi (guest)**** : JPP… JTM *cœurs* **

**Nasseyre**** : Moi aussi je m'aime XD**

**Sinon je vous file ce lien YouTube : **** watch?v=qZiufbVPDNs**** Dans cette vidéo Baruisagi parle (entre autres) de NMTVCQTD avec des éloges *.***

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : La bataille**

\- CHARGEZ !

Suite à l'ordre prononcé à la fois par Mathieu et Alexis, chaque corps d'armée commença à s'avancer pour se battre. Le plus important était essentiellement composé de soldats de l'armée de Plectrum. Avec un grand et lourd bélier, les soldats devaient briser les grandes portes fermées afin de pénétrer dans la cour du château. Les soldats qui escortaient le bélier étaient en ligne de mire des attaques ennemies, mais ils étaient protégésd par leurs boucliers et les traîtres seront occupés par les tirs des catapultes et des canons venant de Plectrum pour chercher à les viser.

Mathieu fut surpris de constater qu'un pays capable de posséder des canons puisse avoir conservé des armes moins sophistiquées telles que des catapultes et un bélier. Il ignorait qu'avec la rareté et le prix très élevé de la poudre, le royaume voisin ne pouvait se permettre malgré sa richesse de s'en payer un nombre élevé et par mesure de sécurité, les rois successifs avaient préféré conserver toutes les armes de destruction. Ce soin n'avait pas été pris par le roi Léo, père de la reine Aliénor, qui avait après la signature de la paix fait détruire les balistes et autres machines de guerre similaires, à cause du coût d'entretien trop élevé selon lui. Grâce à celles de Plectrum, les murailles allaient être abimées voire détruites. De plus, elles allaient fracasser les ouvertures auparavant secrètes qui avaient été fermées suite à la première invasion. Le général-en-chef JDay commandait la première ligne. En arrière-garde se trouvaient le général Nota-Bene et Bob Lennon. Le second corps d'armée, dirigé par le Capitaine Nexus et Théo Vrac, encadraient les très nombreux soldats et archers. En dernière ligne, du côté des catapultes et canons, les princes David et Jérémy, les princesses Charlotte, la duchesse Myfanwi et son frère Gabriel ne pouvaient observer ce qu'il se passait à cause du brouillard mais se tenaient informés de ce qu'il se passait grâce aux différents messagers-relais qui effectuaient la navette entre les différentes lignes de soldats.

Sur le côté, Mathieu, Alexis et d'autres personnes attendaient qu'une brèche soit créée pour s'y engouffrer. Les instructions avaient été données pour que l'un des canons vise la porte des cryptes. Mathieu avait tenu à repasser les cryptes, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de ses ancêtres. Un lien de famille pour le rassurer ? Peut-être.

Les coups furent nombreux, les premiers morts commencèrent à tomber. Le premier corps d'armée perdit beaucoup d'hommes, mais les portes finirent par céder, et les armées adverses commencèrent à s'affronter directement. Quant au groupe des rois, il put pénétrer dans le château sans rencontrer trop de résistance.

Jamais le sol et les murs ne furent aussi rouges.

* * *

\- Votre Majesté, nous sommes attaqués !

Etienne fut prévenu par un soldat qui rapportait ce qu'avaient vu les vigiles aux remparts. L'ancien duc était dans sa nouvelle chambre en train de fouiller dans les affaires d'Henri quand il fut mis au courant.

\- Attaqués ? répéta-t-il.

\- C'est cela, Votre Majesté !

\- Eh bien faîtes comme la dernière fois, repoussez-les !

\- Mais, Votre Majesté, ils sont bien plus nombreux et mieux armés que la dernière fois, contrairement à nous ! Et le brouillard leur donne un avantage considérable !

\- FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS ET QUITTEZ CETTE PIECE !

Effrayé par un tel accès de rage, le soldat ne demanda pas son reste et fuit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Etienne préféra continuer ses recherches. Il ne se sentait pas concerné par la bataille, tout cela n'était que de la bagatelle à ses yeux. L'homme se trouvait exactement dans le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'on lui avait ramené le corps mutilé de son fils. Il y avait jeté un vague regard avant de se détourner pour se consacrer à sa fouille minutieuse de tout ce qui se trouvait dans les appartements d'Henri.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut être interminable, sous le bruit sourd des coups de canons et autres projectiles, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps.

* * *

La bataille continua, sans qu'il fût possible de pouvoir départager qui gagnait. Toutefois, l'avancée progressive de l'alliance montrait d'un côté un petit avantage.

JDay abattait au tranchant de son épée tout ennemi à sa portée. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour ceux qui n'hésitaient pas à trahir leur souverain légitime pour un traître, aussi les tuer ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela.

\- Que tu as l'air froid quand tu combats, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Julien.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois ainsi.

\- Certes, mais ce visage glacial ne me manquait absolument p…

\- Attention !

Le hurlement de JDay ne prévint pas assez rapidement Julien. Celui-ci se retourna vivement mais ne put parer l'épée qui s'enfonça dans l'épaule. Julien hurla, tandis que JDay trucida le soldat ennemi. Il se rapprocha de son amant mais celui-ci se tordait de douleur tant il souffrait. A force de bouger de cette manière, il agrandissait la blessure, la lame étant toujours figée en lui. En plus de perdre du sang, il se déchirait les tissus internes et se sectionnait les muscles.

\- Julien, arrête de bouger !

\- Je…

\- Et ne parle pas, économise tes forces ! Je vais appeler du secours. MEDECINS ! C'est urgent !

Le général-en-chef regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne appartenant au corps médical dans le coin. Pourtant, il fallait faire vite, où Julien allait y passer. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour son compagnon mais ne pas se battre – soit ne pas servir son roi qui comptait pourtant sur lui – le dérangeait. Néanmoins, sa priorité immédiate fut Julien. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui retira l'épée. Le soldat hurla, mais JDay appuya pour compresser.

La trop grande pâleur, la respiration difficile et le pouls irrégulier de Julien rendaient ses chances de survie très faibles. Mais où se trouvaient les fichus médecins ?

Ces derniers étaient déjà afférés un peu partout, tant le nombre de blessés était important. Partout, on bataillait ferme. Nina se trouvait dans les lignes arrières et ayant l'habitude de s'occuper des faucons en cas de blessures, elle s'était proposée comme aide médicale. Elle servait surtout à bander les blessures et comme assistante en cas d'opération à effectuer de toute urgence. Son statut provisoire ne la mettait pas sur le front direction et elle était assez éloignée des combattants. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'était pas à l'abris pour autant.

Nina en fit la douloureuse expérience. Secondant un médecin qui construisait un plâtre de fortune pour un bras brisé dans un des couloirs du château, une escouade d'archers ennemis arriva sur les lieux. Un cri prévint tout le monde à temps et déjà quelques soldats qui se trouvaient non loin couraient en direction du groupe pour les tuer. Mais il y avait de l'écart entre eux et les archers en profitèrent pour tirer. Tout le monde ne put fuir et quelques médecins tombèrent sous les flèches. Déjà, les tireurs rechargeaient et visaient. Nina était cette fois-ci visée et comprit qu'elle allait succomber. Paralysée par la peur de mourir et la tristesse de rompre la promesse effectuée à son frère, elle fut incapable de bouger. Pas même un son ne sortit ne sortit de sa gorge pourtant grande ouverte.

Les flèches partirent et Nina ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la mort en face. Mais rien ne vint. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia : Fujix, les bras en crois, se tenait devant elle, criblé de flèches. L'homme, stoïque, resta silencieux tandis qu'il s'effondra à genoux par terre. Alors que les archers furent massacrés, Nina se précipita vers celui qui l'avait protégée.

\- Fujix, non !

Elle avait beau être toujours en colère contre lui, elle ne désirait pour rien au monde sa mort, surtout si c'était en sacrifice pour elle.

\- Ne meurs pas, je te l'interdis !

\- Nina…

\- Je vais te soigner, les médecins vont revenir !

\- Je n'ai pas… de regrets.

Il lui sourit, comme s'il n'était pas mourant. Nina sentit les larmes lui couler le long des joues.

\- Fujix, non, je…

\- Vis… ta v… vie et sois… heureuse… C'est ce… que… ta mère au… rait sou…hai…té…

Sa voix, qui n'était devenu qu'un murmure, mourut en même temps que l'homme qui s'écroula. Fujix rendit l'âme sous le regard horrifié du maître fauconnier.

\- Non, Fujix, non non non, pas toi ! Je n'ai même pas pu te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je… Je suis désolée !

Nina se sentit comme vide, creuse à l'intérieur, parce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans parents, elle avait considéré Fujix comme une sorte de mentor, seul lien qui la rattachait à ses origines maternelles et à cette mère jamais connue mais qui avait désiré son bien et sa protection. Maintenant, tout cela était révolu.

\- Nina !

Nyo qui passait par là s'empara du poignet de la jeune femme et l'obligea à bouger.

\- Nyo, je…

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici seule, c'est dangereux !

Le jeune noble avait plus ou moins compris ces derniers jours que quelque chose liait Nina à Fujix et que sa mort était une tragédie à ses yeux, mais il ne voulait que la tristesse et les remords la mettent en danger. Il préférait la bousculer un peu. Elle ferait son deuil plus tard, comme lui avait dû attendre pour pleurer son père. Alors il reprit la parole.

\- Et puis on a besoin de renforts plus loin, les traîtres résistent plus que ce qu'on avait prévu. Tu as de quoi soigner ?

Nina avait sur elle un peu de matériel médical.

\- Pas énormément, mais assez pour traiter quelques blessés.

\- Très bien !

Nyo finit par lâcher le poignet pour s'emparer à deux mains de son épée et repartir au combat. Il retrouva son frère Thomas.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé plus de médecins dans l'immédiat, indiqua le plus jeune.

\- C'est mieux que rien, répondit Thomas. Il y a de quoi faire ici.

Effectivement, Nina vit quelques soldats mal au point. Oubliant provisoirement sa tristesse pour s'occuper des vivants, elle se pencha vers le premier homme et s'occupa d'arrêter son hémorragie.

\- On reprend le dessus ? demanda Nyo.

\- Oui, confirma son frère. La situation est encore tendue mais regarde les soldats autour de nous sont coriaces. On va bientôt pouvoir battre les ennem…

La tête de Thomas explosa en pleine explication, éclaboussant son cadet de sang et de morceaux d'os. Puis le jeune homme s'écroula raide mort par terre.

\- THOMAS ! Nina, aide-le !

Nyo se précipita sur lui, hurlant, sans même chercher à s'essuyer. Mais Thomas s'était pris une balle en pleine tête, directement dans le cerveau, et était mort sous le coup. Nina assista impuissante à la scène.

_Tout le monde va perdre au moins quelqu'un durant cette bataille. Nous allons gagner et restaurer la paix, mais ce sera au prix fort. Notre deuil sera long et éprouvant. _

Nyo l'ayant aidé juste avant, elle lui rendit la pareil et dès qu'elle le put, elle alla à ses côtés le réconforter.

* * *

Gwenaëlle était rentrée à la base et avait trouvé le temps de discuter avec ses compagnons, après qu'Aela s'en fut allée et en s'assurant que Caillou fut plus loin pour ne pas qu'il les écoute, leur expliquant la situation.

\- Tu as bien agit, répondit François. La situation était urgente mais tu as mis le bébé en sécurité, avec la possibilité d'être nourri, en plus.

\- Et ne rien dire à Mathieu est une sage décision, compléta Victor. Je crois qu'il a autre chose à penser actuellement.

Gwenaëlle fut soulagée. Comme les autres personnes restées dans le repaire, ils attendaient avec anxiété le résultat de la bataille. Malgré sa guérison miraculeuse grâce à Déponia, Gwenaëlle n'avait pas rejoint la bataille, mue par un pressentiment qu'elle n'expliquait pas.

Au bout de quelques temps, elle poussa un petit cri.

\- Gwen ? s'enquit François.

Son amie le regarda, Sourire Ecarlate en main.

\- Il faut que j'aille à l'extérieur, dans la ville.

\- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il le faut !

Sa voix n'était pas entièrement naturelle et les Fossoyeurs en déduisirent qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de Déponia.

\- On te suit !

Déjà, Gwenaëlle filait.

* * *

Richard avançait péniblement dans les rues de Sommet. Il était blessé à un bras et une jambe le lançait. Il se trouvait au château quand la bataille avait débuté. Il avait alors espéré qu'Etienne prendrait les choses en main et prendrait le commandement de l'armée. Cependant, il avait assisté à la scène du hurlement du roi envers l'envoyé et il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne ferait rien. Craignant pour ses jours, il n'avait eu alors de cesse de chercher à sauver sa peau. Profitant d'une large brèche dans le mur, il avait fui loin du combat. Toutefois, sa fuite ne fut pas sans se faire attaquer à deux reprises par ses ennemis. Depuis, il boitait, quelqu'un l'ayant lourdement bousculé, et son bras était en sang. Il perdait trop de sang, même s'il appuyait sur la plaie pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Plaie qu'il devait à Théo Vrac.

Des idées noires rongeaient son esprit à présent. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il était maintenant considéré comme un traître dans les deux camps et il n'avait plus personne.

Richard eut alors une idée.

Il savait où habitait Théo Vrac. Vu qu'il combattait sur le front, sa femme et ses enfants étaient sans défense. Richard eût un sourire cruel : quitte à mourir à cause du manque de sang, autant faire souffrir celui qui l'avait blessé. Sa volonté forte réussit à le mener jusqu'à la maison voulue. Discrètement, il passa par derrière et, calant son bras contre lui avec du tissu qu'il arrache de sa tunique, il réussit à escalader tant bien que mal le mur de la demeure – grandement aidé par le solide lierre – et arriva à la fenêtre qu'il força et ouvrit.

Il entra et vit dans la pièce deux bébés profondément endormis sur des couvertures, elles-mêmes sur un grand lit. Richard s'approcha d'eux avec des intentions meurtrières en tête quand il s'arrêta soudain. Le bébé le plus proche ressemblait tellement au chevalier-protecteur qu'il fit rapidement le rapprochement avec la grossesse d'Anne.

\- Elle a accouché ? Mais…

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler tant il était surpris. Ces quelques mots suffirent à réveiller le petit Antoine qui se mit à pleurer bruyamment, rapidement suivi par le petit Thomas, réveillé par les cris. Richard en fut désarçonné et grimaça par la douleur qui le lança, mais il approcha sa main dans l'attention d'étrangler le nouveau-né. Jamais sa main n'atteint sa cible, car elle fut transpercée par un poignard.

Richard hurla, mais Poti – qui avait lancé son couteau en arrivant dans la pièce dès qu'elle avait entendu les pleurs – ne lui laissa aucun répit. En colère qu'il se soit introduit chez elle et qu'il ait cherché à assassiner les petits, la jeune femme donna un violent coup de poing contre la plaie, récupéra son couteau et se jeta littéralement sur son adversaire, le poussant par-dessus la fenêtre. Poti vérifia que Richard soit bien mort et se retourna vers les petits. Cyril trottina derrière sa mère, intrigué.

\- Moman ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tout va bien. Tu as vu, je suis là pour vous protéger.

\- Viiii !

\- Bon maintenant que tout est sécurisé, il va falloir que je me débarrasse du corps. Mawi arrive d'ici quelques minutes et un cadavre dans la cour arrière ça fait tâche.

* * *

\- Tu avais raison, je suis trop insouciant sur le champ de bataille…

Julien cracha un peu de sang. JDay était plus blême et anxieux que jamais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, un médecin va venir et…

\- Heureusement que tu n'as jamais cherché à devenir comédien, car tu mens très mal.

Le blessé sourit de la situation avant prendre un air grave.

\- Ne m'oublie pas ! C'est égoïste de ma part de te demander ça mais ne m'oublie pas !

\- Jamais !

Cette promesse fit de nouveau sourire Julien. Sourire qui se figea. JDay finit par le comprendre et le regard brouillé de larmes, il hurla telle une bête tant le son fut inhumain.

\- Général ?

Des hommes à lui, juste à côté. JDay devait se reprendre. Il devait montrer l'exemple à ses troupes et combattre. La mort dans l'âme, il abandonna l'homme qu'il aimait pour remplir son devoir.

Mais les soldats ennemis allaient sentir sa colère. Ils n'allaient pas connaitre une mort rapide et douce…

* * *

Le général Nota-Bene commençait à faiblir et à se fatiguer à force de manier l'épée quand Bob arriva. Utilisant son pouvoir, il pointa ses paumes devant les soldats ennemis qui sentirent leurs armures devenir brûlantes. Ils hurlèrent.

\- C'est ça, ah ah, voyez à quel point je suis fort et puissant contrairement à vous ! Maintenant avouez votre défaite et rendez-vous ! Non ? Alors cuisez, vils traîtres !

Tout un groupe de soldat, le corps soudain très rouge, s'écroula à terre.

\- Si vous faîtes ça sur tout le monde, on a vite gagné, commenta Nota-Bene, admiratif.

\- Mon énergie n'est malheureusement pas inépuisable et je ne peux utiliser mon don uniquement sur le court terme, sinon je vais abuser de mes forces et me retrouver épuisé devant nos ennemis. Je dois me préserver pour retrouver Gabriel.

\- Le frère de la duchesse de Fanta ?

\- Lui et moi on s'entend très bien et il m'a invité à voir les maquettes qu'il construit – il assemble des cubes et créé des villages chez lui – et je veux voir ça. Je sens qu'on pourrait devenir très amis. Mais attendant c'est la guerre ici. FUYEZ FACE AU GRAND ET GENIALISSIME LENNON ! Brûlez bande de manants, buliaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Plus loin, Yéyé fut surpris par le cri de Bob et son adversaire en profita pour l'acculer contre un mur. Il n'était pas le plus doué à l'escrime et manquait cruellement d'entraînement. Surtout, ces dernières semaines à ne rien faire l'avait privé d'endurance et il s'en rendait compte à présent. Son adversaire leva son épée dans l'attention de le tuer quand une flèche transperça sa tête et ressorti par un œil.

\- Que… ?

Le corps tomba par terre pour dévoiler Foxie avec son arbalète.

\- Les hommes, faut toujours qu'on soit là pour les sauver !

Elle avait un petit sourire et Yéyé, soulagé d'être encore en vie, lui rendit son sourire. Mais il ne se sentait pas très bien pour autant.

Sur le côté, le Capitaine Nexus constata avec joie et soulagement qu'ils gagnaient. Beaucoup de leurs ennemis avaient été tués et maintenant les survivants avaient tendance à se rendre. Il aperçut le roi Mathieu qui se dirigeait en direction des appartement royaux.

\- Votre Majesté, la bataille se termine. Vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre trône en toute sérénité !

\- Pas tant qu'Etienne Gnik est en vie. Personne ne l'a vu durant la bataille, cela veut dire qu'il s'est retranché quelque part. Il n'est pas là où j'ai déjà cherché, alors je tente les appartements de mon père. D'après les rares témoignages dont nous disposons, ce serait le dernier endroit où il aurait été vu.

Mathieu était déterminé et personne ne chercha à le contredire. Alors il monta jusqu'aux appartement qu'ils connaissaient bien et se précipita à l'intérieur, épée au point.

Mais il ne trouva personne à l'intérieur.

Etienne ne s'y trouvait pas, car il avait fui en secret hors du château.

* * *

**Voilà ~ Rendez-vous prochainement pour le dernier chapitre ! (Il y aura un épilogue après, ne vous inquiétez pas). **

**Question : et si je laissais Etienne s'en sortir ? Genre en vie, tranquille chez lui, pas inquiété du tout ? Après tout, il n'est pas si méchant que ça *évite les coups de fusils* *Antoine approuve votre indignation* *Tue à nouveau Antoine pour le lol***

**Review ? :D**


	37. Chapitre 31 : Retour au calme

**Coucou les mandragores !**

**Ça y est, c'est le dernier chapitre. Mais pas la fin de l'histoire puisqu'il reste encore un épilogue après ça. Et là ce sera vraiment terminé *sors les violons et distribue des mouchoirs* **

**PsychoPanda**** : Merci beaucoup :D Ton perso est peut-être même partie en vacances, qui sait ? Moi aussi je t'aime bb **

**Guest**** : Ah ah j'ai fait exprès de pas prévenir le coup. Désolée pour ça XD Merci ^^**

**Virtukipako**** : XDDDD Ça pourrait être marrant. « Viande d'Etienne Gnik crue, premier choix :') » Pour les prochaines morts ça dépend, je ne pense pas du tout que ce soit les personnages les plus aimés de l'histoire x)**

**Emmy Soterel**** : C'est vrai ça, ne me tuez pas XD Mais laisse ce pauvre Edward tranquille ! Pauvre bb Edward… Yep Etienne est un couard. Merci ^^**

**Désolée en avance si vous trouvez des fautes. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler.**

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Retour au calme **

Etienne avait disparu. Il avait fui, selon toute vraisemblance.

Il a utilisé une porte dérobée et emprunté un couloir qui l'a fait sortir ailleurs.

La colère du roi fut immense. Etienne était un traître, un assassin, le responsable de bien des malheurs dans le royaume et en plus, il s'en allait lâchement plutôt que de combattre ? Comme s'il avait une chance de survivre !

_Je vais te retrouver, espèce de couard, et je vais te faire regretter tout ce que tu as fait._

Mais Mathieu ignorait où pouvait se trouver un passage secret dans les appartements royaux, n'y étant pas souvent allé par le passé et n'ayant encore moins eût l'occasion de fouiner pour le découvrir. Il y avait plusieurs pièces, chercher à tâtons prendrait trop de temps. Or, il devait mettre la main sur cet homme au plus vite. Tant qu'Etienne était en liberté, la paix ne pouvait se faire. Il s'adressa alors aux hommes présents à ses côtés.

\- Apprenez aux soldats traîtres que leur chef est un couard ayant lâchement pris la fuite. Ils n'ont plus aucune raison de se battre. Qu'ils se rendent immédiatement et leur ne leur sort ne sera pas trop défavorable. Obligez-les à se rendre s'il le faut, je ne désire pas que davantage de sang coule dans ce château aujourd'hui.

Mathieu se tourna ensuite vers Nexus.

\- Choisissez bien vos hommes et lancez plusieurs patrouilles dans toute la ville. Nous devons le retrouver à tout prix.

\- Il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement, promit d'une voix sombre le Capitaine.

Les ordres de Mathieu furent rapidement appliqués. Le camp des coalisés était déjà en train de gagner, la nouvelle de la fuite d'Etienne fit se rendre en peu de temps les soldats ennemis encore en train de se battre.

A la fin des combats, tous ceux qui s'étaient rendus furent désarmés et regroupés dans la cour du château sous haute surveillance. Les blessés des deux camps furent pris en charge. Le château fut petit à petit évacué, mais il ne fut pas permis que les hommes regagnent leur foyer et leur famille : une chasse à l'homme était organisée, avec une récompense pour quiconque le capturerait vivant. Mathieu désirait la mort d'Etienne, mais il voulait d'abord l'entendre. Pourquoi cette folie ? Pourquoi avoir tué son père ? Juste pour prendre le pouvoir ? Le jeune roi savait qu'il y avait eu une histoire entre Henri et Denise dans leur jeunesse, était-ce lié ? Avec la mort d'Edward et Serafina et la disparition provisoire d'Arthur, seul le duc pouvait répondre à ses questions avant de mourir.

La population était mise au courant tandis que les soldats sous les ordres de Nexus patrouillaient dans les rues : la guerre civile était terminée et Etienne le régicide était activement recherché contre une belle récompense. Et quiconque l'aiderait serait considéré comme complice d'un crime de lèse-majesté et en payerait les conséquences. Les soldats sous les ordres d'Alexis quant à eux encerclaient la capitale pour éviter que quiconque puisse s'en aller en espérant que ce n'était pas trop tard. Les généraux JDay – malgré son deuil encore très vivace – Nota-Bene et Vrac s'occupaient d'organiser en encadrer le blocus. La présence de troupes étrangères empêchant de quitter ou d'entrer dans la ville affola quelque peu les habitants mais la promesse de leur départ dans les jours qui suivraient la capture d'Etienne rassura.

En attendant, ce dernier était activement recherché.

* * *

Etienne marchait rapidement dans les rues de la capitale, cherchant à se faire discret. Alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dans les appartements royaux, il avait compris en entendant le bruit des batailles se rapprocher toujours plus près que ses hommes étaient en train de perdre. Sachant ce qui allait lui arriver s'il était capturé, Etienne n'avait pas perdu de temps. S'emparant d'une cape à capuche ayant appartenue à Henri, l'homme avait cherché une sortie secrète. Il avait fini par en découvrir une à force de fouiller partout les lieux avant de trouver ce qu'il recherchait activement avant le début de la bataille. Et derrière une tapisserie représentant une anodine scène de chasse, le mur s'ouvrait sur une galerie qui descendait. Le duc emprunta ce chemin sans même savoir où il menait et arriva par hasard dans les cuisines royales, vides de par la bataille en cours. Heureusement pour lui, les combats avaient lieu dans d'autres partis du château et personne ou presque ne circulait du côté des cuisines. Celles-ci se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée, voulant éviter de passer par la porte principale qui ne pouvait qu'être surveillée, Etienne fracassa de plusieurs coups de poings la fenêtre la plus proche avant de s'enfuir par-là. Une fois cette action réalisée, il sema la vigilance des quelques personnes présentes à proximité des murailles du château qui ne le reconnurent pas et s'enfuit dans les rues de la ville.

Il ne pouvait retourner dans son hôtel particulier, se doutant qu'il était surveillé. Il n'avait alors plus qu'un endroit où se réfugier.

Courant en ne pensant qu'à sa propre survie, il ne fit pas toujours attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Etienne percuta quelqu'un qui lui cria dessus.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? On regarde où l'on va quand on marche et on s'excuse quand on percute quelqu'un !

Etienne baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une petite femme aux cheveux bleus. Mais loin de s'excuser, il s'en alla en la maudissant. La femme le regarda d'un air foudroyant avant de continuer sa route et d'arriver derrière chez les Vrac. Pour voir Poti traîner un homme inconscient et ensanglanté.

\- Poti ?

\- Oh, Mawi ! Je cherche à me débarrasser du corps. Tu m'aides ?

\- Ça me rappelle notre jeunesse de faire ça... Tu comptes l'emmener où ?

\- Juste à côté. La voisine n'est pas encore revenue mais je compte bien lui faire une surprise en lui laissant un cadavre sur son palier.

\- Tu lui en veux encore parce qu'elle a critiqué tes cheveux ?

\- Elle m'a dit d'aller les brosser ! Je la déteste !

Ensemble, Poti et Mawi déposèrent le corps de Richard sans être vues puis entrèrent tranquillement chez Poti. Le petit Cyril arriva à leur rencontre en trottinant et en babillant.

\- C'est l'heure de sa sieste, je vais le coucher dans sa chambre, indiqua Poti.

\- Je te suis.

Mawi ne s'étonna pas outre mesure de voir des poignards plantés dans le mur et les traces de sang présentes dans la pièce. Par contre un élément l'interloqua une fois qu'elle fût dans la chambre.

\- Euh… Depuis quand tu as trois lardons ?

\- C'est une longue histoire…

\- C'est lié à la présence de la femme à la fenêtre ?

\- Oh ça, c'est une Fossoyeuse.

\- J'ai loupé bien des choses moi…

Gwenaëlle interrompit les échanges des deux amies.

\- Excusez-moi Dame Poti, mais je viens prendre le bébé.

La Fossoyeuse qui avait suivi le déroulement de la bataille, savait que celle-ci venait de s'achever dans le château et que maintenant Etienne Gnik était activement recherché. Avec les fouilles des maisons et établissements pour le retrouver, Gwenaëlle préférait avoir l'enfant en sa possession. Mieux valait que les soldats ne découvrent pas son existence. C'était une précaution. Après tout, peut-être que d'autres traîtres se cachaient encore ?

\- Un jour, saurais-je qui est-ce ? demanda la nourrice provisoire en donnant le bébé.

\- Sûrement plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Gwenaëlle s'empara d'Antoine. Avant de partir, elle posa toutefois une dernière question.

\- A tout hasard, vous n'auriez pas aperçu Etienne Gnik ? Il dissimule peut-être son visage.

\- Il y a un homme avec une cape à capuche qui m'a bousculée tout à l'heure, mais j'ignore si c'est lui, indiqua Mawi.

\- Par où allait-il ?

\- Euh… En direction de l'auberge « La caravelle Noire ».

\- …Très bien, merci.

Sur ce, Gwenaëlle s'en alla. La femme aux cheveux bleus se retourna alors vers son amie.

\- Poti, on s'était promis de ne jamais faire dans le trafic d'enfants, même si ça rapportait plus que le vol de gâteaux.

\- Alors en fait…

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

\- Chouette, la voisine a trouvé le corps !

* * *

Etienne arriva engin à destination. Devant un hôtel particulier contre lequel il tambourina. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur une personne mécontente.

\- Mais que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Laissez-moi entrer.

\- Je refuse ! Si on vous voit avec moi, on saura que je vous ai aidé !

\- Si vous ne me faites pas entrer, ce sera le cas, car les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions, cher maître d'armes.

\- Taisez-vous !

L'homme le laissa néanmoins entrer. Etienne se débarrassa alors de la cape.

\- Il me faut sortir d'ici. Au plus vite.

\- Pas en plein jour non, rétorqua son hôte. Vous devez attendre la nuit, sinon vous vous ferez remarquer.

\- Et si on fouille les lieux ?

\- Alors cachez-vous bien !

Etienne grommela, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendait avec patience que le soleil se couche.

Cette attente fut néanmoins troublée par un ordre provenant de l'extérieur.

\- Etienne Gnik, nous savons que vous vous cachez dans cet hôtel particulier. Veuillez vous rendre où nous chargerons.

Il s'agissait de la voix de Mathieu. Etienne jeta un coup un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit avec horreur le roi et une partie de son armée encercler les lieux.

\- Tu m'as vendu ! accusa-t-il son hôte.

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises !

De l'autre côté des murs, Mathieu attendait. Il allait enfin pouvoir connaître les motivations du traître et se venger. Mais la blessure infligée par la trahison s'était faite plus vivace quand il apprit à qui appartenait cet hôtel particulier : Jacques Ruemircse. Le noble qui avait été son maître d'arme, une figure paternelle aimée et admirée. Et qui aujourd'hui aidait celui qui avait assassiné de sang-froid son père.

_Antoine ne l'avait jamais aimé, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Un pressentiment ?_

Mais même s'il avait un jour beaucoup aimé Jacques, le roi ne pouvait se permettre de lui pardonner aussi facilement. Jusqu'à où était-il impliqué dans le complot ? Avait-il souhaité la mort de toute la famille royale ? La sienne ? En tout cas, il n'est jamais venu aidé les coalisés, préférant s'enfermer. Avait-il tout prévu ? Aurait-il, s'il n'avait pas été découvert comme comploteur, joué l'innocent et continué à vivre comme si de rien n'était ?

Heureusement que Gwenaëlle l'avait prévenue par l'intermédiaire de Victor qu'Etienne se dirigeait du côté de La caravelle noire et qu'en interrogeant les riverains, certains aient avoués après interrogation qu'un homme mystérieux et dont le visage était dissimulé était entré dans l'hôtel particulier des Ruermircse, soit le bâtiment qui était en face de La caravelle noire.

Etienne était encerclé, il ne pouvait plus fuir.

Comme Mathieu s'y était attendu, personne ne se rendit. Il s'adressa alors à Nexus.

\- N'oubliez pas de les capturer vivants.

\- Non, confirma-t-il. Soldats, je ne veux aucune victime, uniquement des prisonniers. Chargez !

Ce fut rapide. Il n'y eût aucune résistance, aussi la porte fut défoncée et les soldats pénétrèrent dans les lieux. Mathieu entra à leur suite et trouva Jacques qui était blessé à l'aine tandis qu'Etienne était parfaitement maintenu et apparemment indemne.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Apparemment le régicide a cherché à tuer Jacques Ruermircse avant que nous ne maîtrisions, répondit Nexus. Nous avons récupéré l'arme. Je fais venir un médecin ?

\- Oui, je le veux vivant pour son jugement public. Il doit être l'un des exemples de ce que les traîtres subissent en cas de rébellion, même si s sont des nobles.

L'exécution de Laurent Grey par Alexis l'avait marqué.

\- Sale chien ! cria Jacques à l'attention d'Etienne.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le mieux placé pour exprimer votre colère, répliqua le roi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'être. Pourquoi m'avoir trahi ? Nous nous sommes pourtant toujours bien entendu.

\- Ah quelle chance que cette entente ! J'ai toujours rendu service à la famille royale ! A vous, à votre père et à sa mère avant lui, mais quelle récompense ai-je reçu en retour ? Rien, si ce n'est de simples remerciements… J'aurais dû recevoir des terres, des titres, de l'argent ! Mais vous êtes des ingrats incapables de… AAAAAHHHHH !

Un petit coup donné par Nexus sur la blessure de Jacques le fit s'arrêter dans sa tirade pour hurler. Mathieu ne dit rien, content de ne plus l'entendre. Un simple manque d'estime et il était prêt à renverser la dynastie ? Cet homme était fou.

\- Votre Majesté, nous avons trouvé ceci sur le régicide.

Mathieu s'empara de ce que l'un des soldats lui donna. Il s'agissait de plusieurs feuilles, de lettres plus précisément. Une rapide lecture des signatures lui apprirent qu'il s'agissait de lettres de Denise envoyées à Henri il y a des années. Ainsi, son père les avait conservés tout ce temps ? Le roi ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car Etienne profita que l'un des soldats qui le maintenait fut moins vigilent pour lui donner un coup de coude, le repoussant. Une fois libéré d'une partie de ses entraves, il profita de la surprise des autres pour les repousser et tenter de s'enfuir autre part.

Il ne put jamais fuit à nouveau. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il fut touché par un poignard qui fut planté dans son dos. Ce même poignard produisit des éclairs de lumière noires et blanches, s'empara de toute l'énergie vitale de l'homme avant de quitter de lui-même le corps et de revenir se poser sur la main qui l'avait lancé.

Mathieu sourit. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Gwenaëlle par l'intermédiaire de François lui avait fait parvenir Sourire Ecarlate. L'arme avait été transmise dans un large mouchoir, parce qu'elle brûlait de nombreuses personnes à son contact. Etrangement, le jeune monarque n'avait rien ressenti, aussi avait-il pu la prendre et la cacher sous son justaucorps. Et quand il avait compris qu'Etienne était encore en train de fuir, il l'avait lancé, croyant en son pouvoir.

Le traître gisait maintenant mort.

\- Plus jamais il ne causera de tort, commenta sobrement Mathieu.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que vous le vouliez vivant pour connaître ses motivations ?

\- Je crois les connaître, maintenant que j'ai les lettres. Et les fouilles de son château vont nous en apprendre beaucoup. Sans compter le récit que nous en fera Arthur quand nous l'aurons enfin retrouvé. Et je venais de réviser ma sentence : je ne lui ferai pas l'honneur d'un jugement puis d'une exécution publique, cela lui aurait fait trop d'honneur.

\- Sa mort a été trop rapide…

\- En apparence seulement. Vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce que peut faire Sourire Ecarlate ? Quiconque trépasse de sa lame connait par la suite mille tourments dans la mort, sans jamais connaître le repos et ce pour l'éternité. Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il endure. Jamais je n'aurais laissé une telle ordure ne pas connaître la souffrance, même si elle n'est rien comparée à la nôtre.

\- Alors cette fois-ci, c'est bien fini ? demanda Nexus.

\- Oui, c'est fini pour de bon.

* * *

Par la suite, Mathieu sera mis au courant tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la bataille et après alors qu'il ne se trouvait pas à proximité. Il apprendrait que le prisonnier Samuel, en apprenant la nouvelle de la mort de Richard, avait mis fin à ses jours et que Tygrou, parce qu'il avait essayé de l'en empêché, avait eu la nuque brisée par Samuel. Il apprendrait que Nyo et Nina avaient réussi à revenir sains et saufs de la bataille mais le cœur meurtris. Il apprendrait que Laiah avait réussi à tuer un soldat ennemi qui essayé de s'échapper juste en lançant Gertrude sur lui. Il apprendrait que Yéyé et Foxie étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde même s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se battre juste pour savoir qui était des deux le plus fort, et que Caillou immortaliserait par la suite dans une chanson l'une de ces scènes. Il apprendrait que Bob avait failli brûler le château par colère envers une personne qui s'était moqué de son rire. Il apprendrait que Charlotte et David avaient été surpris par la mère de la jeune fille à effectuer un pari sur qui ira vivre chez l'autre plus tard. Il apprendrait qu'Alexis le cherchait pour pouvoir parler de l'avenir de leurs deux royaumes.

Mais après tous ces événements, Mathieu avait éprouvé le besoin d'être seul un moment et plutôt que de venir aux nouvelles, maintenant qu'il savait que la paix était revenue, il voulait prendre un peu de temps pour lui avant de retrouver les autres.

Il se rendit du côté des appartements royaux, non pas dans ceux du roi – ce qu'il était à présent – mais ceux dans lesquels il avait toujours vécu en compagnie d'Antoine. Que de souvenirs en ces lieux ! Des souvenirs très précieux qu'il gardait en lui. Mathieu alla jusque dans la chambre d'Antoine. Petite, simple, peu remplie. Quelle différence entre l'opulente salle de l'ancien prince, sans compter les autres pièces accolées à la chambre, soit la salle d'eau, la salle d'étude privée et l'antichambre. Antoine avait été son ami, son protecteur, son confident, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et pourtant, ils avaient vécu tous les deux différemment.

Mathieu serra les poings. Il était déjà déterminé à supprimer la fonction de chevalier-protecteur et d'amie-servante, mais la réalité qu'il n'avait pas réellement vu par habitude d'une telle situation depuis sa naissance le conforta dans sa décision. Plus aucun enfant ne perdra sa liberté au profit d'une vie de servitude au nom de la protection de la famille royale.

\- Mathieu ?

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir Agnès qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Dès que j'ai compris que tu t'étais éloigné, je me suis doutée que tu viendrais là.

\- J'avais besoin de revenir ici.

\- Je comprends.

Elle aussi éprouvait de la nostalgie en contemplant cette chambre. Bien des souvenirs du passé resurgissaient, mais il fallait maintenant aller de l'avant, le jeune roi le savait bien. En soupirant, Mathieu pensa qu'il allait falloir déplacer ses affaires dans les appartements où devait dormir le souverain d'Ellsellgé. Quant aux restes de son père et d'Antoine, il les ferait reposer dans les cryptes, même si Antoine n'était pas un membre de la famille royale. Il avait été comme un frère pour lui, aussi lui offrirait-il cet honneur posthume.

Le silence de sa bien-aimée fit sortir Mathieu de ses pensées.

\- Agnès ?

\- ...Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien. Enfin... Je me disais que tu étais le roi, en plus de gouverner le royaume, tu vas devoir assurer la pérennité de la lignée. Il faut que tu ais des héritiers. Et je ne peux t'en donner...

Le monarque comprit où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu penses que tu ne peux rester auprès de moi à cause de ta stérilité ?

\- Presque personne ne le sait mais si nous restons ensemble et qu'aucun enfant ne vient au monde, tout le monde pensera que...

\- Que ressens-tu pour moi ? la coupa Mathieu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Réponds moi honnêtement.

\- Je t'aime, répondit sans hésiter la jeune femme. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas être séparée de toi. Mais si je suis incapable de te donner une descendance, je suis inutile.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Tu es une personne honnête en qui j'ai confiance, et cela, c'est très important pour moi. Tu as été à mes côtés quand j'étais seul, tu m'as secondé, tu n'as pas non plus hésité à me sermonner quand je perdais la raison. Et malgré tous mes défauts, tu as toujours été là pour moi, prête à m'aider. Peu de personnes ont en autant pour moi. Et… Agnès, mes sentiments sont réciproques. Je suis trop jeune pour penser aux enfants. Honnêtement, c'est un point qui ne me concernera que plus tard. On pourra toujours adopter s'il le faut ? Je suis sûr que cette guerre a dû faire plein d'orphelins, nous pourrions faire des heureux en prenant soin d'eux. Ma priorité actuellement c'est de m'occuper du royaume, réparer les torts des comploteurs, songer à la coopération avec Alexis... Les enfants, c'est pour plus tard. Alors si c'est cela qui te dérange, sache que c'est insignifiant pour moi. Tu peux être ma compagne, et donc la reine de ce royaume.

\- Même si je suis une roturière ? Les nobles dames de ce pays pourraient en être offensé.

\- Je suis le souverain, j'ai quand même le droit de décider, non ?

Entendre ces mots fit sourire Agnès, qui était rassurée. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand une autre voix la devança.

\- Pardon de vous déranger, mais il faut que je vous parle.

Le couple se retourna vers Gwenaëlle qui venait d'entrer dans les appartements et qui tenait un paquet de linges dans les bras.

\- Gwenaëlle, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Mathieu. Où étais-tu pendant la bataille ? Pourquoi passais-tu par des intermédiaires plutôt que de me voir directement ?

\- Je voulais vous voir tous les deux, car vous êtes concernés.

La Fossoyeuse s'avança prudemment.

\- Vous vous rappelez d'Anne, la campagne d'Antoine ? Elle est décédée il y a peu.

\- Oh..., eh bien c'est triste pour elle, dit Mathieu, qui ne la portait pas dans son cœur à cause de son rejet qui avait tant blessé son ami.

\- Elle a quitté Antoine, il est vrai, mais elle l'a fait pour le protéger.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Agnès, surprise d'entendre ces derniers mots.

\- Le traître Richard avait découvert qu'elle avait une liaison avec lui et l'a menacée de tout révéler au roi. Par peur, elle a préférée mettre fin à cette histoire et de s'afficher avec un autre, puisqu'elle savait qu'Antoine aurait été châtié si la vérité avait été découverte. Mais pour que ce soit crédible aux yeux du traître, il fallait qu'Antoine ne soit au courant de rien, aussi Anne lui a tout caché. Elle devait faire très attention, surtout que Richard continuait de la surveiller. Anne avait ensuite publiquement qu'elle fréquentait un autre homme – un benêt qui a été assez stupide et conciliant pour l'accepter malgré sa situation et sa grossesse.

\- Sa grossesse ?

Agnès comme Mathieu étaient abasourdis.

\- Mais Antoine n'a jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte ! Et ils faisaient très attention !

\- Apparemment ils ont été négligeant au moins une fois. Et Anne ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite car elle n'avait aucun signe. Et un jour elle a remarqué qu'elle avait plus d'appétit et elle s'est posé des questions. Le lendemain, à son réveil, son ventre était celui d'une femme enceinte de plusieurs mois.

\- Que... Comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est très rare, mais à ce que j'ai entendu dire, il parait que des femmes qui ignorent leur état et qu'un jour, vers la fin, elles « rattrapent », si je peux dire cela. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Anne.

\- Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? questionna Mathieu.

-Avec François et Victor, nous ne l'avons appris que tardivement. Et Anne nous a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Quant à Richard, Anne ignorait son identité, c'est nous qui l'avons découvert il y a peu. Pourquoi il n'a rien dit aux Gnik pour qui il travaillait, c'est un mystère. De toute manière, vous étiez à Ouki. Et vu ton état en revenant, on a préféré à continuer à nous taire. Mais maintenant, Anne est morte, alors c'est un peu différent.

\- De quoi est morte exactement Anne ? demanda Agnès d'une voix blanche.

\- En couches.

\- Et le… bébé ?

\- Il a survécu. Et Anne l'a prénommé Antoine. N'est-ce pas, Antoine ?

Gwenaëlle souleva d'une main une partie du linge et le couple pu voir le visage du poupon qui s'agitait et qui regardait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Un visage qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt même si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient.

\- Antoine !

Agnès se précipita, arrachant presque des bras de Gwenaëlle le nourrisson. Elle pleurait, tenait l'enfant contre elle comme s'il était l'être le plus précieux au monde.

\- Pardon de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, reprit la Fossoyeuse.

\- Vous l'avez protégé, c'est le principal, répondit Mathieu, lui aussi sous l'émotion. Merci.

En voyant Agnès dorloter son neveu avec douceur, le jeune roi savait que l'enfant ne serait plus seul. Et il se jura de protéger, d'élever et d'aimer le petit Antoine comme son ami l'avait fait pour lui. Et lui ne connaîtra jamais le fouet et la douleur, mais la joie et le bonheur.

Il s'approcha de son aimée et de l'enfant. Ce dernier en l'entendant arriver tourna la tête vers lui. Les yeux gris-bleus tirant sur le marron rencontrèrent les bleu roi. Antoine le regarda fixement et intensément l'espace d'un instant.

Ce fut le début du lien profond qui se créa entre eux.

* * *

**Un petit air de déjà vu, non ? (Pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi je parle, allez relire la fin du prologue).**

**Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Vous êtes contents ? C'est plutôt une happy end non ?**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous le 14 mars pour la sortie de l'épilogue (qui sera long hu hu) qui va vous apprendre tout ce qui va arriver aux personnages. Et d'autres informations encore. Pourquoi le 14 mars précisément ? #SeulsLesVraisSavent Et bien pour fêter les deux ans de la fic. Deux ans, ouaip. Et dire que certains la suivent depuis les débuts. **

**Et j'aurai plein de choses à vous dire à cette occasion ^^ (remerciement, suite de l'histoire, réécriture, etc).**

**Poster une review donne +10 en bonne humeur. **


	38. Épilogue: Nous sommes une grande famille

**COUCOU LES MANDRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORES !**

**Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale : en ce 14 mars 2017, l'histoire fête ses deux ans d'existence ainsi que sa fin. En effet, comme je l'avais annoncé dans le précédent chapitre, voici l'épilogue de _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_. Ça me fait tellement bizarre de penser ça, que l'histoire s'achève enfin, au bout de deux ans. Deux belles années où il s'est passé tellement de merveilleuses choses... **

**Vous me connaissez, j'adore blablater, mais pour cette fois-ci, je vais le faire après cet épilogue, où je vais vous dire plein de choses qui me tiennent à cœur. Car j'en ai des choses à vous dire. **

**Donc voilà ce que vous allez lire dans l'ordre :**

**1) L'épilogue**

**2) Les remerciements**

**3) Le retour sur deux années de folie**

**4) Le point sur la réécriture**

**5) Des nouvelles concernant la suite**

**En attendant... **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

**Épilogue : Nous sommes une grande famille**

– Awane !

– Non, petite sœur. C'est Antoine, AN-TOI-NE !

– Awane ! rit la petite princesse.

Antoine ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur avec la petite Isabelle, âgée d'un plus d'une année. Le bébé était tranquillement assis contre un coussin moelleux et regardait Antoine qui cherchait à lui faire apprendre correctement son prénom. Ne comprenant pas ce que le garçon lui reprochait exactement - elle répétait bien le mot, non ? - Isabelle s'amusait maintenant à faire des bulles, au point de baver sur sa tenue. Antoine leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer la bave qui coulait le long du menton.

\- Une princesse doit bien se conduire, Isabelle. Que dirait la cour si elle te voyait, hein ?

\- Bulles !

\- C'est vrai, c'est ce qu'elle dirait.

\- Des bulles ? demanda une petite voix fluette derrière Antoine et Isabelle. Où ça, des bulles ?

Le garçon se retourna et vit Louise toute excitée entrer dans la chambre en compagnie de ses parents.

\- C'est Isabelle qui fait des bulles. Si tu en veux, faut lui demander.

\- Mais... Depuis quand elle fait des bulles ?

\- Tu faisais pareil au même âge, ma chérie, lui apprit gentiment sa mère.

\- Alors c'était il y a très longtemps, par ce que je suis une grande fille maintenant ! rétorqua Louise.

\- Lou-i-se bulle !

\- Hé ! s'exclama Antoine. Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi Isabelle prononce bien ton prénom et pas le mien ?

\- Par ce que tu es un garçon !

L'explication de Louise fit rire Agnès. Décidément, ses enfants n'étaient jamais à court d'imagination ! Louise montrait à trois ans et demie un caractère déjà bien affirmé mais elle restait une fille douce et agréable à vivre. Quant à Isabelle, elle semblait prendre le même chemin, en plus malicieux peut-être. Deux princesses avec qui il était impossible de s'ennuyer. Ses rayons de soleil. Depuis le jour où elle était tombée enceinte de sa fille aînée, ce bonheur ne l'avait plus quittée. La jeune femme, qui craignait depuis longtemps d'être stérile, avait découvert être très féconde. Pour sa plus grande joie et celle de son époux, le roi Mathieu.

Mais déjà bien avant la naissance de Louise, le couple royal était déjà d'heureux parents. Parents d'un petit garçon recueilli encore nourrisson et orphelin de père comme de mère et adopté officiellement dans les jours qui avaient suivi. Un petit garçon aux cheveux fous qui avait grandi et qui aujourd'hui fêtait ses dix ans.

Contenant son émotion de son mieux, Mathieu regarda Antoine s'amuser avec ses sœurs.

Dix ans déjà...

Sans dire un mot, il s'en alla discrètement. Agnès le remarqua, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle comprenait et plutôt que de tenter de le suivre, elle alla voir les petits, trop occupés à s'amuser pour remarquer le départ du roi.

\- Bon anniversaire, mon ange, souhaita-t-elle à Antoine en le prenant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Merci, maman ! s'exclama l'enfant, tout sourire.

\- Bon anniversaire ! dit également Louise, les joues rouges d'avoir oublié un tel évènement.

\- Boniersèr Awane ! tenta de répéter Isabelle en désignant son frère du doigt, lui faisant comprendre que c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait pour annoncer ce mot étrange mais qui semblait néanmoins important.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Antoine remarqua l'absence de son père. Il le chercha du regard et Agnès lui chuchota à l'oreille la réponse.

\- Il doit être dans ta chambre. Vas vite le rejoindre si tu veux, je m'occupe de tes sœurs.

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas répéter et couru dans la direction indiquée.

* * *

Mathieu était assis sur un gros pouf en face de la fenêtre, contemplant le ciel d'un bleu limpide.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dit que le temps était passé très vite. Dix ans qu'il était le roi d'Essellgé, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que la guerre civile prenait fin que la veille. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis !

La priorité, sitôt devenu roi, avait été de reconstruire la capitale et remettre le pays dans le droit chemin. Plectrum n'hésita pas et les aida généreusement, Alexis souhaitant que son voisin s'en remette vite. Essellgé reçut de l'argent et de la nourriture, en plus de soldats pour assurer la sécurité. Grâce à cela, le royaume retrouva rapidement une situation similaire à avant le début de la crise bovine. Evidemment, des suites de tout cela, une étroite collaboration naquit entre les deux pays et depuis toutes ces années, cela ne faisait que se renforcer au fil du temps. Et bien entendu, Mathieu s'était dépêché de rembourser dès qu'il avait pu le faire ce qu'Alexis lui avait prêté pour s'en remettre.

Durant le premier mois de règne, Mathieu fut soulagé d'apprendre que les Fossoyeurs venaient de retrouver un petit garçon qui correspondait à la description donnée par le roi, et qui se trouva bien être Arthur. Il se cachait dans le grand temple de la ville depuis le début de l'assaut et vivait de la générosité des prêtres encore en vie sur ordre de François Descraques. Comprenant que l'attaque allait avoir lieu, Arthur avait fui et trouvé refuge. Il avait prévenu les prêtres des plans de sa famille mais les adultes ne l'avaient pas cru, pensant entendre des affabulations pour pouvoir être recueilli au temple. L'enfant, découragé, n'avait pas insisté.

Arthur, déjà dégoûté à l'origine du pouvoir, ne voulait plus en entendre parler, de près ou de loin, quitte à renier son sang noble et royal. Mathieu lui avait parlé en privé, lui permettant de rester au temple aux frais de sa cassette personnelle contre la promesse qu'il y reste et que son frère puisse le voir de temps à autres. Promesse qui fut respectée par le benjamin, qui malgré son amour pour sa mère et son oncle, désira ne plus être un noble et céda le duché de Gnik à la couronne.

De son côté, Alexis avait finalement épousé la princesse étrangère avec qui il avait été fiancé de force quelques mois après les événements et même s'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans leur union, au moins s'entendaient-il bien. Ils avaient deux filles en parfaite santé qui étaient devenues amies avec Antoine et Louise. Alexis était parfois papa poule avec sa progéniture, mais il restait cependant un roi sérieux et soucieux de son peuple.

David et Charlotte avaient eux aussi fini par aller à la chapelle se passer la bague au doigt, une fois les réticences à une telle union passées. David avait promis à sa fiancée que si cette dernière refusait de se marier avec lui, il respecterait sa décision. Charlotte avait réfléchi de son côté en prenant son temps et décida de donner une chance au jeune homme, apprenant à le connaitre avant d'accepter de l'accompagner à l'hôtel.

Et à eux deux, ils semblaient vouloir repeupler Plectrum, car en deux grossesses, Charlotte mit au monde cinq enfants. Aussi, personne ne fut surpris de savoir qu'ils ne comptaient plus avoir d'enfants, qui, âgés de deux à trois ans, étaient tellement remplis d'énergie que tout EchecDeRimes semblait trop petit pour contenir les petits garnements qui courraient sur toute l'île. Charlotte avait d'ailleurs failli casser un vase en apprenant qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, surtout quand son médecin lui avait dit qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle porte à nouveau plus d'un bébé. Mais les enfants – et surtout David – avaient annoncé qu'ils n'étaient pas mécontents au final de faire partie d'une famille nombreuse. Et Charlotte avait accepté son sort, surtout quand les hormones la firent se rendre heureuse quand elle s'écria une fois : « Les coups sont moins forts, les petits sont plus calmes ! Enfin ! ».

La famille Archives se fit un temps plus discrète. Marqués par la trahison et les deuils, Nyo comme Aela préférèrent rentrer chez eux pour récupérer de leurs terribles épreuves. Nina LaBlonde vint un jour rendre visite à Nyo et ne revint à la cour que quelque mois plus tard, sous le nom de Nina Archives. Epouse de Nyo, nouvelle noble et nouvelle duchesse, elle n'oublia pas sa passion pour la fauconnerie et bientôt, le château des Archives fut habité par plusieurs volatiles. Laiah devint apprentie fauconnier auprès de sa cousine adoptive avant de devenir le maître fauconnier de la famille royale. Elle se mit bientôt à terroriser son apprenti, Alex Tromso. Elle adorait tellement l'embêter qu'elle le faisait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Les Fossoyeurs continuèrent un temps leur fonction, aidant la monarchie le temps de la reconstruction de la ville ainsi que de l'édification du temple de Déponia dans la capitale. Depuis, le trio voyagea pour convertir les foules au culte de leur déesse, supprimant de leur esprit l'image d'une divinité maléfique. Surtout, depuis qu'ils avaient accepté l'idée de faire un ménage à trois, tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux. Ils s'aimaient follement ensemble dans une osmose totale et se fichaient éperdument de ce que pensaient les autres. Après tout ils étaient heureux et ne faisaient rien de mal, quoiqu'en dise des gens. Ces derniers d'ailleurs préféraient se taire, car Gwenaëlle possédait toujours Sourire Ecarlate…

Bob, fier de ses exploits, continua à voyager à travers le monde en tant que mercenaire et accomplit de nombreux exploits qui entrèrent dans la légende. Fanta s'entendit tellement bien avec lui qu'il devint son ami et l'accompagna dans ses aventures. Bob devait régulièrement le sauver mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Yéyé et Foxie entretinrent une relation particulière : entre deux bagarres pour déterminer qui entre les deux était le plus fort ou le plus doué, ils entretenaient des rapports amicaux – voire intime, annonça un jour Caillou dans une ballade qu'il chanta devant la cour – où ils s'entendaient à merveille. Jusqu'à la prochaine bagarre.

Le Capitaine Nexus fut anobli pour services rendus à la couronne, et eut droit au duché de Gnik en récompense. Le nouveau noble fut soudainement très courtisé et devait régulièrement fuir ces prétendantes tant il se révéla timide. Théo et Poti Vrac furent eux aussi anoblis, tandis que Poti devint la nourrice officielle d'Antoine. Ses fils jouèrent régulièrement avec le prince et devinrent amis. Ne perdant pas le nord, Poti commençait déjà à établir des plans pour déterminer qui aurait l'immense honneur de pouvoir épouser Cyril et Thomas. Surtout pas les filles de la voisine qui avait osé critiquer ses cheveux en tout cas, comme elle le fit savoir à celle-ci un jour où elle avait envie d'emmerder le monde.

I Muvrini, devenu vieux, avait décidé, deux ans auparavant, de démissionner et de rentrer chez lui, sur un autre continent. Patrick l'avait accompagné. Mais une fois là-bas, le Fossoyeur décida de changer de vie et de partir explorer le monde. Il s'agissait d'un vieux rêve. Quand Jérémy eut vent de son projet, il n'hésita pas et se joignit à lui. Malgré le danger que représentait sa particularité, qui oserait s'en prendre vraiment à un prince ? Même si pour le coup, il ne voyageait pas au nom de son royaume mais pour lui-même, il se sentait confiant. Et il savait se battre, de même que Patrick.

Mathieu, qui était parfaitement au courant, alla voit Arthur. L'adolescent, qui commençait à se morfondre dans le temple, écouta attentivement ce que lui proposait son aîné. C'était dangereux, surtout pour lui à cause de son handicap, et il se pourrait qu'à cause de cela, ils ne se revoient jamais. Mais Mathieu pensait que cela ferait plaisir à Arthur et le sourire qu'il reçut en échange de sa proposition lui montra raison.

Arthur rejoignit les deux compères et depuis, le trio voyageait dans le monde entier. Ils donnaient peu de nouvelles, mais promettaient un jour de publier le récit de leurs aventures. Ils étaient vraiment heureux.

Quant à Mathieu lui-même, tout en conjuguant ses devoirs de roi, avait écouté son cœur et épousé Agnès. Tous deux s'adoraient énormément et ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre au quotidien.

On frappa à la porte, obligeant Mathieu à revenir à la réalité.

\- Oui ?

\- Papa ?

C'était Antoine. Mathieu se releva tandis que le garçon entra dans sa chambre en refermant la porte. L'enfant était jeune, mais le regard triste et nostalgique de Mathieu ne le laissa pas indifférent.

\- Papa, tu pleures ?

Mathieu se rendit qu'effectivement, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'empressa de les essuyer avec sa main et sourit, se voulant rassurant.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis émotif, mais qui ne le serait pas en voyant son garçon devenir grand ?

L'enfant se rapprocha du roi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Moi, je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose.

C'était bien le fils de feu le chevalier-protecteur élevé par Agnès et lui-même, rien ne semblait lui échapper.

\- Je voulais te remettre ceci pour ton anniversaire.

Mathieu donna une épée à Antoine. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle épée. Elle avait une valeur symbolique. Antoine, qui se doutait de l'importance de son cadeau, releva la tête avec un air interrogatif.

\- Il s'agit de l'épée de ton père. De ton vrai père.

Antoine connaissait ses véritables origines. Quand Louise naquit, le garçon, pourtant prince royal, avait entendu beaucoup trop de rumeurs sur qui hériterait du trône entre la princesse de sang et le prince adoptif pour ne pas se poser de questions, et les poser par la suite à ses parents. Qui lui racontèrent tout avec beaucoup de douceur, démagogie et patience. Antoine avait alors su qu'il descendait du dernier chevalier-protecteur, fonction abolie dès le début du règne de Mathieu, et d'une serveuse. Mais le roi et la reine lui apprirent pourquoi ses parents n'avaient pu s'occuper de lui.

Surtout, ils précisèrent qu'à défaut d'être les parents, ils étaient de toute manière une vraie famille quoiqu'il se passait, Agnès étant sa tante et Mathieu avait été si proche d'Antoine senior qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme un frère. Sans compter que Louise, puis par la suite Isabelle, en plus d'êtres ses sœurs adoptives, étaient également ses cousines. Ils formaient une famille aimante, unie et chaleureuse.

Bien évidemment, l'enfant avait été terriblement tourneboulé durant de longs mois et avait craint fortement d'être rejeté, n'étant pas leur vrai fils. Mais Agnès comme Mathieu firent tout pour lui démontrer que cela n'arriverait jamais. « _Nous sommes tes parents quoiqu'il advienne et nous t'aimons comme nous aimons Louise, il n'y a aucune différence_ » lui avaient-ils affirmés quand le petit prince avait voulu savoir. Et Antoine aujourd'hui ne possédait plus cette peur, étant aimé de ses parents et de ses sœurs.

Et puis, avec ces histoires de bâtardises du roi Henri avec les femmes Gnik, tous les cousins de Mathieu et les amis de ce dernier, qu'Antoine et Louise appelaient affectueusement les « oncles » et « tantes » quand ils se voyaient, cette famille chaleureuse était décidément grande et étrange. Antoine était presque un cas ordinaire au sein de cette famille quelque peu spéciale mais irremplaçable aux yeux du petit garçon.

\- Son épée ? Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui. Je l'avais récupéré des mains d'Edward Gnik et quand j'ai appris ton existence, je me suis juré de te l'offrir un jour. Et ce jour est arrivé. Elle te revient de droit.

Antoine contempla l'épée. Ainsi, elle avait appartenu à son père...

\- Je te la remets car même si je te considère comme mon fils à part entière, je ne peux pas te voler tes origines et je veux que... Que tu n'es pas l'impression que je cherche à te prendre ton héritage. Je... Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et...

Mathieu fut coupé dans sa justification des plus laborieuses par un Antoine qui posa l'épée sur un petit banc et s'être jeté dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime papa !

\- Je t'aime Antoine.

Ce dernier serra son étreinte et dévoila ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- J'ai de la chance, car j'ai deux papas extraordinaires. L'un a été quelqu'un de bien, un chevalier-protecteur digne de ce nom qui, malgré une vie difficile, a toujours veillé sur les siens. Même mort, il n'a pas hésité à s'occuper de son prince devenu roi et du royaume, alors qu'il ignorait qu'il avait un fils qui venait de naître. Mon autre papa, alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire, m'a recueilli et élevé avec amour sans jamais rien me demander en retour. C'est un excellent roi, mais je peux affirmer qu'il est aussi génial comme père. Et je n'ai même pas parlé de la reine, ma fabuleuse, douce et gentille mère. Je crois que de tout le monde entier, je suis l'enfant le plus chanceux qui soit. Nous sommes une grande famille.

Mathieu était tellement ému qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il caressa les cheveux d'Antoine qui s'écarta légèrement et lui lança un magnifique sourire qui lui fut rendu.

Si l'enfant ressemblait d'une façon saisissante à son père de sang, son caractère était différent. Antoine était quelqu'un d'heureux, qui n'avait jamais connu la souffrance et la douleur. Mathieu avait tenu à l'élever comme son ami l'avait fait pour lui des années auparavant. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur lui, ni autorisé qui que ce soit d'autre à le faire. Même si le petit prince avait longtemps été un enfant turbulent et hyperactif qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, le couple royal avait préféré le punir en l'enfermant dans sa chambre, en le privant de quelque chose ou en lui faisant la morale, quitte à ce que ce soit long et pénible, mais jamais l'enfant n'avait pu un jour craindre de connaitre le fouet ou toute autre menace corporelle.

Si le chevalier-protecteur avait connu cette joie, il aurait pu être différent de l'homme qu'il avait connu, songea Mathieu. Un enfant sans crainte, sans douleur, sans peur.

Le sourire du petit était pour lui une grande récompense. Son fils, son ange, sa source de fierté.

Le seul problème concernant Antoine, c'était son avenir. En l'adoptant et en épousant une femme réputée stérile, le peuple s'était fait à l'idée que le garçon hériterait un jour du trône. Mais avec la naissance inattendue de Louise, la question de la continuité de la dynastie monarchique par le sang était redevenue le centre d'intérêt général. Mathieu ne voulait pas priver Louise de son droit, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de dépouiller Antoine de quelque chose qu'on lui avait promis très jeune.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Antoine le regarda fixement – habitude héritée de son père adoptif – et répondit à ses craintes.

\- Papa, tu peux me déshériter au profit de Louise, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- La politique, ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais alors pas du tout. Tout comme Isabelle plus tard, j'en suis sûr. Mais Louise, elle a ça dans le sang, comme j'ai entendu des gens le dire. Elle est toute petite, mais elle a déjà plein d'idées pour le royaume.

\- Comme avoir des poneys roses dans le parc pour tout le monde ? rit Mathieu.

\- A part ça, elle est très sérieuse et je suis sûr qu'elle sera une grande reine. Moi, je préfère combattre et découvrir que faire ce que tu fais.

\- Antoine...

\- S'il te plait, papa ! Ça nous arrange Louise et moi, et le peuple aussi.

\- On en rediscutera plus tard, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Si tu allais rejoindre ta mère et tes sœurs ? On doit aller en ville, il y a des festivités de prévues pour ton anniversaire, je te rappelle. Vas-y, je te rattrape.

Antoine obéit après avoir regardé à nouveau avec un sourire sa nouvelle épée sur son lit. Une fois seul, Mathieu se retourna vers la fenêtre et contempla le ciel. Il ignorait si cela était utile, mais comme il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Antoine il y a des années, avec ce monde en hauteur invisible aux vivants, le roi gardait au fond de lui de l'espoir.

\- Antoine, tu peux vraiment être fier de lui. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu peux le voir et en être heureux.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, la princesse Louise fut officiellement désignée comme héritière du trône, avec comme héritière Isabelle puis Antoine en troisième position.

Désormais plus libre, Antoine en profita pour passer plus de temps à pratiquer ses passions. Avec les années, il devint un très grand escrimeur et excellait dans de nombreuses disciplines, faisant de lui un guerrier, en même temps qu'un jeune homme ayant reçu une excellente éducation princière.

Quand il atteignit l'âge de vingt-trois ans, il voyagea seul avec son épée héritée de son père à Plectrum avant d'atteindre d'autres pays par-delà les mers et les océans. Il tomba sur le trio voyageur, qui avait lui-même quasiment tout parcouru et qui allait bientôt se mettre à la rédaction de ses fabuleux récits, mais Antoine décida de continuer sa route seul.

Cependant, Antoine n'oublia jamais d'où il venait. Aussi, quand un jour, au bout de quelques années de voyage, le prince reçut un billet de sa famille lui demandant de revenir au plus vite à Sommet, requérant son aide car Essellgé traversait une période difficile, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et rentra chez lui prêter main-forte aux siens qui en avaient bien besoin.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

* * *

**Je vous offre un gros et mignon épilogue, vous êtes heureux ? :D**

**Ça y est, c'est fini, c'est vraiment fini...**

**J'ai juste encore du mal à y croire. J'y croirai demain alors.**

**Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous dire merci. Mais vraiment MERCI ! Merci pour avoir lu cette histoire, l'avoir commenté, aimé (ou pas), critiqué, fait des remarques, complimenté... Merci à tous, des premiers lecteurs aux derniers. Merci à celles et ceux qui ont toujours été fidèles à la fic, à partir du moment où vous êtes entré dans l'histoire... Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui étaient régulièrement présents, fidèles au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre, qui en parlaient avec moi sur les réseaux sociaux et tout... MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Car cette aventure s'est faite avec vous, vos retours m'ont tellement encouragée, aidée...**

**Si on m'avait dit quand je publiais le prologue, le 14 mars 2015, le succès que cette fic allait avoir, je n'y aurais juste pas cru ! XD C'est juste incroyable... J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'elle ait autant plu. Faut dire qu'à chaque fois que je publiais, même si j'étais satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais, j'avais des doutes, et vos retours me rassuraient.**

**NMTVCQTD, en quelques données chiffrées c'est (juste avant la publication de l'épilogue) : 220 185 mots, 31 chapitres, 725 reviews &amp; 87 favs, 21 000 vues, 104 dessins et fanarts sur l'histoire et son univers, 12 OS et histoire courte écrits par vos soins. Oui, c'est beaucoup. Et je n'ai pas inclus là toutes les discussions par mp, sur les réseaux sociaux et conservations IRL et tant d'autres trucs ! Mais c'est en grande partie grâce à vous *coeurs* Alors encore de gros merci à vous, car vous avez rendu cette aventure possible !**

**Pour ce qui est de la réécriture, le premier jet de celle-ci est bien avancé (déjà 520 pages word réécrites à ce jour, et il reste 145 pages encore à traiter). Vu que j'ai tendance à rajouter plein de trucs, il se peut que j'atteigne les 700 pages. Vu le boulot que ça représente, j'espère pas XD J'ai la chance d'avoir pour bêtas mon frangin ainsi que Phi *coeurs*. Une fois que le premier jet sera achevé, je retravaillerai dessus (parce que je ne suis pas encore satisfaite et il reste plein de points à travailler). Et pour ce qui est de la publication un jour, je verrai ça quand la réécriture sera achevée. Il y a le temps d'ici là x) Après tout, patience est mère des vertus, comme on dit.**

**Sinon, comme vous l'avez remarqué, les dernières phrases indiquent qu'il va y avoir une suite. Suite déjà entièrement imaginée dans ma tête, il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire. Mais la priorité est pour le moment la réécriture. Voilà XD Je pense que quand tout sera plus concret, je vous en reparlerais. En attendant, merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review et à parler de cette fic autour de vous. Gros bisous !**


End file.
